


Stop Crying Your Heart Out

by Ms_PeterPan



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Ava and Alex Friendship, Ava dont die here, AvaLance, Don't worry, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Historical Figures, My own way, Original Character(s), Time Travel, but happy ending, lol, my first avalance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 172,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_PeterPan/pseuds/Ms_PeterPan
Summary: When Sara thinks that she has lost Ava forever, the Legends will try to fix it for the good of her captain by screwing things up, as they always do. But everything doesn't work as they planned ... and things can get complicated.





	1. We're fading away

**Author's Note:**

> First, thanks for reading this. Sincerely, I haven't done it for a long time, and I will try to give my best. I don't write very well in English, my language is Spanish but i can try to do it. Not in the best way, but if someone wants to help me with that and read it before, it's welcome.  
> I will take my own path in this, perhaps naming some of the episodes but it will be somewhat different. I will add one of my own characters close to Ava very soon, called Alexandra Diaz (Think about Odette Annable).

**Stop Crying Your Heart Out.**

 

 _**Hold up. Hold on. Don't be scared...** _  
_**You'll never change what's been and gone.** _  
_**May your smile (may your smile)** _  
_**Shine on (shine on)** _  
_**Don't be scared (don't be scared)** _  
_**Your destiny may keep you warm.** _

 

 

_"I've had this recurring dream for days... The situation starts repeating itself over and over again like it's a damn loop, you know. But every night, every dream, even if it's in different ways, it always ends in the same... I save her. You know, in a different way every time as I say, avoiding every little mistake I made, we made. Being faster, more cunning. Me, being the heroine everyone says I am... Captain Sara Lance. Hero. Legend. The White Canary. I save Ava then we make love and have breakfast, I finally said I love her. And make love again, we laugh. We’re happy… She keep calling me 'Ms. Peter Pan' and we call her 'Mrs. Captain' It's two weeks now, two weeks since she's gone. And in all those days, nights… I save her. Then I wake up.»_

 

“ Captain, may I suggest...?” Gideon says tring not to be intrusive, but the tone she used seemed really very concerned about the blonde. Like everyone on these days.

 

Sara did’t leave her room in some days, in fact, she had only left to go to the bathroom, drink some water and come back. Helping her team to solve some other anachronism, and return to her grief cave.  Since the incident, she hadn’t shown any sign that she was still herself, she didn’t even talk. She only drank her whiskey or vodka until Gideon refused to continue making it for her. Sara Lance, leader, brave Captain of the Waverider. Love of her life. And now ... completely **empty**.

 

“ Please, Gideon. Not now.” She murmured almost imperceptibly, the lack of water beginning to become noticeable in her raspy voice, she hadn’t drunk a drop for twenty-four hours. “I miss her so much, you know.”

 

“I know, Captain Lance.” Answered, you could almost hear the worry in her voice.

 

“Why do I always lose those who love me? What is wrong with me? Why do I push away those who truly love me?” The little blonde asked, hugging to that white shirt. The dark blazer with that Time Bureau pin. Breaking her heart once more. She's not here.

 

“You haven’t lost your team.” Gideon was right. Trying to help her in her grief, looking for ways to make that woman understand that there was much more to fight. Ava would never allow her to see her like this, so ... broken. But nobody would understand the pain that she was suffering. She had lost the love of her life... possessed by that cursed Totem, she just lost her dreams because she couldn’t be strong enough to bear it. She had been so weak. And by wanting to get back Laurel, now she lost her love. Forever. 

 

****

**_Cause all of the stars_ **

**_Are fading away_ **

**_Just try not to worry_ **

**_You'll see them some day_ **

**_Take what you need_ **

**_And be on your way and stop crying your heart out._ **

 

 

“It's been a long time, Amaya...” Zari indicated as she moved through the kitchen, bringing donuts to the table next to a smoky coffee. Ray was somewhat thoughtful, while Nate just pinched some of the donuts that Zari left, didn’t seem to have much joy  either. Mick was just sitting there, drinking his beer just trying to ignore everyone. He liked Ava. **Hotcakes** , as he called her. Maybe he would never say it, but deep down he felt guilty. He felt guilty for not being able to help.  She was unstoppable, even without that damn Totem. But he could use the Fire Totem to stop it, however... everything ended badly anyway.

 

“I still feel like I can hear them talking in the kitchen, having breakfast together. Laughing. Maybe at first I felt that I would die of diabetes because of so much sugar between so them but ... it made me happy see them look happy. ” Zari said again.

 

“I know, but we must understand that for Sara this is…  hard.” Amaya replied.

 

“We understand. We've seen it, Amaya. Not only Sara lose Ava, everyone... we… we all hated her from the beginning, right?” Says Nate.

 

“Not me.” Zari says as she left her cup of coffee on the table, she still remembered the time she interrupted them at breakfast. They looked so happy together, smiling. Joking, laughing, kissing. Then she had managed to build a great friendship with Ava, being one of the closest to the big blonde. 

 

“She has behaved a bit harsh with us at first, I still remember when she slammed me to the ground the first time we got to the Bureau. But this time she has been with us. I don’t know about you, guys, but I've never seen Sara smile the way she did with her.”  Ray seemed a little touched about his own words.

 

“She was possessed by a big demon, who forced her to kick out butts, almost killed us. Then she ended her relationship with the love of her life cause she was so scared… and then lost her forever.” This time was Nate who speaks. 

 

“Believe me, if there's someone at this moment who's trying to be strong, that’s Sara.” Amaya said with sorrow.

 

Everyone nodded, even Mick who was quiet simply let out a growl.

 

**_Get up (get up)_ **

**_Come on (come on)_ **

**_Why're you scared? (I'm not scared)_ **

**_You'll never change what's been and gone..._ **

 

It has been almost twelve days since Ava Sharpe, ex agent and Director of the Time Bureau, ally of the Legends and the love of life of Sara Lance, has died. The circumstances had been quite tragic in fact.

Sara had never felt more happy and complete in her life than in those moments with her, sharing moments like morning with the Agent. Hearing call her ' **Miss Peter Pan** ' every time they joked together while they were having breakfast, even fixing some anachronisms together at the same time. Ava had managed to convince  the Bureau that Mallus was a real threat, even more so when Rip Hunter seemed to prove that he was right, after he sent a speedster to steal his favorite coat, Director Bennet began to lose a little credibility, agreeing to work with the Legends to stop Darkh.

Ava had  working with the legends, and even keep them at bay. Everything had been fine, Sara has never been good for relationships or even for romance. None of their relationships had lasted long enough, but this time things seemed to take an unexpected course and far from frightening ... began to feel really happy, for the first time. Until Rip seemed to come back with his crazy things, arriving with the idea that the last Totem seemed to be in Memphis. Ava had been declared Director of the Bureau, after a terrible incident with Grodd that ended Bennet's life.

 

 **Good news?** They had managed to get this without problems, more than the death of the little rat friend of Mick. Which was kinda weird.

 

 **Bad news?** The Bureau had agreed to give them help now that Ava was it’s director. However, maintaining and taking care of this new and rare totem wasn’t as easy as having captured it. It seemed to corrupt the best in people and of course, Sara Lance was not going to be far from it.

 

 

She had been tempted to see her sister again, Laurel. Her voice calling her through the corridors, **_«Pick  up the Totem, Sara ... »_ ** promises to be together again. Why not? The blonde thought. She had suffered all her life, it was as if life itself prevented any attempt to be truly happy.

However, things had gone worse than expected. The totem had possessed her spirit and her whole being, becoming something horrible, soulless. Evil. First, she went for Ray, leaving him unconscious and completely beaten, following each member. One by one she made her team kneel before her, being the most expert in combat but here was where the misfortune shows up with Constantine. She  wasn’t going to leave her in that dark world, she was not going to abandon the woman who had managed to make her fall in love again. She brought her back, saved her again, but at a very expensive cost. Sara blinded by fear and terror of hurting her, ended their relationship. Everything has a price. Or so they say.

 

 

But things didn’t end there. Anyone could think that after that bad time, they would meet again and follow that path together, against everything. But no. 

* * *

 

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

 

Ava left the Waverider once Sara told her clearly that she would not continue with 'this'. The Time Bureau Lady tried hard enough to realize that Sara wouldn’t accept, she did not want to be with her anymore.  _Your heart is not open so I must go._

 

 _« I'm not going to stay in a place where someone doesn't want me. »_ Ava thought.

 

She walked out of that portal directly into her apartment, didn’t  have time for the Bureau stuff, Gary or Mallus. Ava took long, heavy steps to her large and big sofa in the living room and collapsed there, sitting down and letting the tears begin to fall at last. Couldn’t let Sara see her so devastated. So hurt as her heart began to beat fast but not for happiness, laughter … Was for the pain, anxiety and bitterness she felt. She felt inside, on her chest, in her throat that was closing. Crying.  
She had never left anyone to go in that way, never let anyone settle in her heart as Sara had done, in such a ... impertinent way. **“I'm going to stay here because I want and I can, you will love me… as much as I do love you”**. That was Sara's way.

 

She wiped the tears that fell down her cheek. How long were she crying in the same position? Lying on her couch, maybe two hours. It's good time to have a drink. A few drinks. But as she got off of her sofa and walked to the minibar, everything in her world turned completely before such an unexpected visit. Although after having saved Sara, having entered the world of Mallus, and being the Director of the Bureau, it was known that it would be a clear objective.

 

“Oh... the lover.” Said the man in his fifties, gray hair playing with some of his stone. His mocking smile on his side seemed somewhat arrogant and Avas knew that even if he wanted to do something, he has the advantage. She advanced to the point of opening a portal but fail when he applied his telekinesis to her, leaving her completely helpless.

 

“Ava Sharpe, I would assume. Well, we haven’t met properly before than this time where I've seen you fight with the Legends in Vinland, they almost put together a big problem with that Beebo thing. How are you? Let me congratulate you on your new promotion as Director. Wow, such a stroke of luck. Just perfect.”   The man came to stand before her, watching her watery, swollen, red eyes. Didn't know if it was because of fury or pain. Either one, it suited her very well.

 

“You can go to Hell.”

 

“Oh, dear, I'm in it.” He chuckled as he still played with one of his magic stones, but then left them in the pocket of his jacket. With one simple movement of his hand he pulled her close to her long neck, squeezing it long enough to make her skin prickle.

 

“You see, Mallus is tired of not having his stupid totems. So we let the Legends take the Death Totem, using their weakness and their need to always be before me. Sara Lance must be possessed by the totem, and then ... ending each one of you one by one. And we were so close, until you appeared.” He grunted squeezing a little more. He knew that if he didn't do this, every part of his little one would be lost in Mallus. His daugter. It was choosing between his little girl or that woman he didn’t even know, the answer was kinda obvious.

 

 “Mallus is running out of time.” Said the woman trying to smile. “You come for me for something ... you have a weakness. He has a weakness. He’s scared.”

 

“Oh, dear, you have no idea...” The man hissed, as he turned on his heels. She was still gripped by his grip, so he watched as the man looked at his watch. “Now it’s time to showtime.”

 

“Open a direct communication with them.” Damien Darhk demanded. Ava just laughed mockingly. “Or I will, and it will be much easier. I can start a massacre in this whole building, and it was all your fault.”

 

 Ava only swallowed, knowing that this was true. He was really capable of doing it and in fact it was too convenient for an event like that. How could she carry so many deaths? Including Mrs. Carver who lived one floor below, she was always willing to give Ava help or to take care of her cat, Salem. Or also the family above her  apartment, two men and fathers of a three year old boy. They always went out together and they looked very happy and united. Or her friends.  
Ava sighed when she touched her communicator and called the Waverider directly.

 

“Legends...” Ava started, but could only see Nate and Zari in front of the screen. Everyone was joining, even Sara being the last one although she looked quite surprised to see her even on the screen so soon.  The captain knew that Ava wouldn't do it if it wasn't necessary. A few hours ago they broke up. Or rather, Sara leave her.

 

“Ava, what's going on?” Asked Amaya trying to take the situation, Sara seemed a little quiet. Guilty.

 

“I don't want to alarm you, but when I arrived at my home I had a somewhat unexpected visit. And...”

 

“What are you talking about?” Sara asked, finally, frowning slightly confused.

 

“Let me answer that for you, sweetie.” The voice of Damien Darhk was heard, taking place at Ava's side and smiling at her side, the Director didn’t seem very comfortable apparently. Sara felt a kind of chill in her spine, all the muscles of her body tensed, especially her fists and her jaw. “Don't move or I will rip her heart apart. Wow, almost poetic. First you break her heart, then I take it off. ”

 

“If you hurt her...” the Captain growled.

 

“How aggressive you are, Captain Lance, but to begin with, this is not a social visitation, this is a warning... Give us all the Totems you have in your possession, or I will start to take something precious from each one of you. Again. ” The man clarified, brushing the woman's neck with his fingers. 

 

It was easy to see how Sara began to get flustered by the fury, not only because he was the murderer of her sister but also because he was touching the skin of her beloved.

 

“Don't do it, don't be so stupid." Ava said as soon as she could but Damien squeezed her neck for a few seconds, a clear sign of threat. She was a strong woman and could fight, but even if she wanted to, she would not be able to come out alive if she tried.

 

“We do not negotiate with murderers." Clarified Sara, followed by Amaya. Sara cursed the moment that Wally decided to return to 2018 to visit his family for a few days.

 

“Okay... I expected such a response from you. Great heroes, traveling through time and saving people.”

 

“None of us are heroes, we're legends. We will kick your ass.” Nate said. No one could move, or he would kill her. They couldn't take risks, but they had to reach some agreement.

 

“Wow. Legends. Cocky. The message was delivered...” He smiled at the screen and posed after Ava, feeling the pulse of her heart increase, he spoke again:

 

“As they say, Captain…”  He took a long breath and brought his hands to the blonde's neck. Ava just closed her eyes feeling the inevitable, thinking about her last moments with Sara.

 

“Sara, I…” Tried to say the tallest blonde.

 

“…Love will tear you apart.” Said the man, then he broke her neck. It was just a simple movement, fast. Heartbreaking.

 

In a matter of seconds, he released the woman's body and disappeared from the place before the Legends could reach through the portal. Silence reigned for a few seconds, until a piercing cry was heard coming from Sara. So heartbreaking that everyone felt their ears hurt, feeling stunned by what they had just witnessed. Sara and the Legends didn’t take long to cross that portal that had opened thanks to the time courier, but it was too late. Ava's body lay on the floor without life, her eyes completely lost.

 

Sara ran to her beloved's body and took her face in her hands. She stroked her face gently, her hands trembling. Fear. Tears started to come out of her eyes but she doesn’t care, seeking the look of her girlfriend. Ex girlfriend. Seeking to connect with those blue eyes that she loved to see in the mornings.

 

“Ava, baby. Wake up, Aves. Come home, Ava… please, come to me. It’s your time now, baby. Come on.” The blonde asked with her voice torn by pain, there was no sign of life.

 

"Sara ..." Tried to say Amaya, approaching but stopped. The scene was too painful for everyone.

 

“No! She’s alive. She has to be alive… We must take her to the Med Bay. She… She cannot be... ” The captain began to mourn over the Director's body. She was dead. “This is my fault… this is all my fault.”

 

 

The last thing Sara said to her girlfriend was that she would not be with her, he was not going to do it. And broke her heart. She saw the pain in her eyes and abandoned Ava in it. Alone...  She died with sadness in her heart.

 

* * *

 

**NOW**

 

 

_"Sara ..." The taller blonde mumbled swallowing as she tried to approach little by little. She could only see her back, but  recognized her perfectly. She wore one of her favorite leather jackets, but her hair was different… now it was completely white._

_A loud, husky voice growled from the little ex-blonde as she slowly turned around. Ava wasn’t going to deny it, that image scared a bit and it wasn’t for less. Sara's eyes were completely fulled of black, darkness… The dark circles below them with a dark aura, there were no signs that she was **HER Sara, her Canary. Miss Peter Pan.**_

_"Sara, you must stop." Ava says with pain, taking one last step toward her and keeping the prudent distance between them. "You have to take control, Sara. You know that you are a lot stronger than that, that that totem, tan that demon… You are stronger than Mallus. You must return ... You’re Sara Lance, you’re a jerk. But you’re MY jerk…"_

_Sara smiled sideways in a malicious way, the audacity of the Time Bureau Lady must be recognized._

_"I love you, Sara. You've always been a pain in my ass, you know? From the first time we saw each other. Oh, man. The audacity... Not only to make fun about my clothes without even knowing me, starting in a really complicated way, you decided to go save me. You save me, you and your bunch of idiots. You must return, Sara. Come back to me.”_

_"Do you really think you can do something for her? Reach her?" Sara asked as she walked around the other woman, walking around her.  Like a wild animal surrounding its prey, about to attack. Any minute. “She’s with me now. She’s home.”_

_"Sara, you must listen to me. You must go back ... your team needs you, I need you…" She reminded her again, clenching her fists at the sides of her body. If it’s necessary, she would use one of her staff. "Do you remember our first fight? Not in a romantic way… I came here to take you, for taking Gary as a prisoner…"_

_"I remember we started fighting, in fact I was a little bit a bitch saying you could get your work back in that  Sink, S _hower and Stuff_ store ..." Ava laughed a little remembering that. "The truth is that you couldn’t get it back, you're Sara Lance. You are too much for that place, you are ... "_

 

_Ava searched for the correct words, clearing her throat a bit when trying to express herself._

 

_“You are special. You are unique... I spent five years studying everything about you, guys. About you, Sara Lance. But I never really paid attention to who you were, what you are. Who you **really** are. You are a strong, determined, stubborn woman ... Oh, man. You're a pain in my ass. " She shook her head, sighing deeply. "And I'm completely in love with you. You see? You really are a hardhead that you haven’t stopped for a moment to make my life a complication, meddling in it until manage to let you in. You’re unstoppable. Do you think you're the only one? With a disturbing past and an impenetrable wall. You are the most annoying woman, pain in my ass, stubborn, hard woman and even then after all this time you have managed to have me completely  madly in love with you, Sara Lance."_

 

_Sara at her best DeathWitch mood gave a mocking laugh. "Do you really think all this sentimentality is going to work? Trying to bring Sara to you ... it's not going to happen."_

_"It will. Because I believe in her. And if I do... I know she will do it to."_

 

_For a moment, it seemed that Sara had regained control because her eyes were again that deep and penetrating blue. Ava smiled happily approaching her to be able to caress her face but from one moment to another, Mallus regained power and without hesitation, now in just a second Sara's hands were now responsible for breaking the woman's neck._

 

 

Sara woke up scared of that dream, this time it had been different. This time she hasn’t dreamed that it was her hero, the one who saved her ... This time it only reminded her how useless she could feel... How could the Captain live in a place where they could change things and not be able to do anything to save  who she loves? Laurel. Ava. In her hands she held strongly that note Ava had left.  **“This spot reserved for the girlfriend of Sara Lance”**

 

 

 

**_Get up, come on_ **

**_Why're you scared? (I'm not scared)_ **

**_You'll never change what's been and gone._ **

* * *

 

 

 

"What if things could be changed?" Zari replied.

 

"Zari... We don’t know how that may change time line…  We know that a minimum error can affect the course.” Ray seemed somewhat worried about the girl's ideas, but he had his doubts. Both had been working on that project, trying to solve the loopholes in the story, as she had done with Helena.

 

"Not if we find an mistake, in time. I mean, just think about it...” The dark haired woman insisted. "If Grodd hadn’t attacked Bennet, he would be alive and would be a director. And if he were a Director, Ava would no longer be a problem for them, we should only warn Bennet of the attack. Are not they even able to try it for her? "

 

Amaya tried to say something, but this time her new partner was right.

 

 

"Bennet shouldn’t die ..." Ray assumed, after a few moments of being quiet. "However, I must say that this misfortune could happen anyway because Mallus knows that she’s Sara's weakness. She can lose us, and I'm not saying it's not going to hurt her, but Ava ... Ava came where none of us could ever do it. Maybe...”  The black-haired man was silent for a moment and then finally, he said.  “Maybe we should go further back."

Zari was about to start a discussion until she understood his words, and looked at Ray a little surprised. They had to go a little further back... in time.

**Cause all of the stars**

**Are fading away**

**Just try not to worry**

**You'll see them some day.**

 

 

Sara got up from her bed and went down to the shower. Completely lost in that moment, feeling the drops slide down her tiny body, caressing her back full of scars. Lost in her memories, remembering how Ava used to fill her back with kisses every time they slept together. As she used to run them with her fingers, as if she wanted to heal them.

  
"I'm so sorry ..." Whispered resting her forehead against the cold wall. Remembering the time they made love in the bathroom of the Director apartment.

 

After about thirty minutes she left that bathroom, dressed in her jeans and one of her favorite shirts, black with the logo of Blondie in front. Ava's favorite. 

 

They had defeated Mallus a few days ago, and it had not been easy but the hatred and pain for Ava's death had been a plus to be able to end it at last. They were able to save Nora from that entity, Ray was taking care of the woman, helping to rehabilitate on the condition that she stay away from Sara. However Sara didn't refuse the pleasure of crossing the body of Damien Darhk once and for all, seeing the light of her eyes finish. 

 

When Sara arrived at the bridge of the ship she could see them all gathered, everyone seemed a little shocked and surprised to see her but anyone said nothing. Sara just tied her hair in a ponytail and sighed.

 

"What kind of anachronism do we have now?"

 

"It's not exactly an anachronism but ... it's a mistake. A huge mistake in time." The Muslim woman tried to begin to explain, nobody knew exactly how to do it.

 

* * *

 

 

The captain had to sit down a moment to analyze everything they said. She honestly couldn't understand how they had come to that but apparently Zari's tests had turned out. Almost 92% successful.   
They could save Ava and change the course of their destiny, because it wasn't as it was predetermined. According to Gideon and Zari, there was no chance of changing the story or breaking time again. Everything would continue in the same way, and they would defeat Mallus.

 

"It means that if Sara isn’t possessed by Mallus she would never have complete control of her. And Mallus can't know anything about... "  Nate tried to explain that situation, but the captain's penetrating gaze made him swallow hard. "When Ava saves you. So... If Mallus doesn’t know about you, Ava will live. But nothing between you has ever happened, and it will not be taken as a weapon against you. "

 

"It'll be like stealing a candy from a baby, just make it even easier, and we'll see Hotcakes again..." Mick growled. Maybe they could even share some beers again.

 

"But Ava will never have fallen in love with me. We would simply be... again her enemies. Or whatever it was we were before we fell in love, before we were happy together, before the Vikings and…" Sara murmured, trying to swallow that bitterness that clung to her throat threatening to close her. Feeling a discomfort in her stomach.  Ava would forget every word, every smile, every kiss, every time they made love in their room or in their apartment. Because it never would have happened.

 

 

_“Did you just call me your girlfriend?”_

_“Well, he is no Ava Sharpe!”_

_"I love you, Ms. Peter Pan."_

_“I want everything with you, Sara Lance.”_

 

 

All those memories would disappear for Ava, comes with the price of seeing her again. It hurts... But brings hope to her anyway.

 

"She would at least be out of his plans in that way, never attempt her life. But ... " Zari wanted to continue with it, but she feared receiving a reprimand from her captain, despite her clashes and tense moments with Sara, they had achieved a beautiful friendship.

 

 "But she would be alive." Says Sara, finally. “How many times have you tested it to see if it could work, Gideon?”

 

“Yes, Captain Lance, it's 92% successful.”

 

"Ava would be alive. Yes.” Zari said, a bit hurt, but still worth it to see her again. Everyone nodded at that conclusion. 

 

"Gideon ... Go back to Vinland, 1000 A.D." exclaimed the Captain, ready to change the course of that anachronism. “Everyone... Let's see if we can save a life.”

 

  

Everything could go well, or very bad indeed. They could break time again, and everything would go to hell but Sara just thought about seeing her girl again, alive.

 

"All right, we all know where we were this time, Ray, Nate, I need you to keep me busy, not me, the other me, I'll interfere with Ava's call, and ... I'll be able to avoid what happened." The captain swallowed a bit nervously. “Zari, Amaya, you will take care of everything watching just in case. The mission is simple, ruining everything as we always do.”

 

 

**We're all of us stars**

**We're fading away**

**Just try not to worry**

**You'll see us some day.**

**Just take what you need**

**And be on your way.**

**And stop crying your heart out**

**Stop crying your heart out.**

 

* * *

 

 

"Incoming transmission from Agent Sharpe." Gideon said, she knew perfectly well what it was about. She swallowed at the thought of seeing her again, hearing her voice again.

 

"Put her on."  The smaller blonde sighed deeply, and crossed her arms waiting for the Agent to come out on the screen. Her hair was loose...  **classic courtship signals.**  Seeing her again shook her world in a second when she saw the only person in the world who had made her feel love. Who made her so happy… Was love in a different way, without pain.  Until Sara broke her heart. "Agent Sharpe, it's been awhile, thankfully."

 

Those words had come out with regret, she didn’t want to be so harsh, but it was necessary to keep Ava away from that mission.

 

"Captain Lance..."

 

"Let me guess, you saw that there's a Level 12 Anachronism, and you're calling to lecture me on everything that we're doing wrong."

 

"No…" She hesitated a moment if to continue with that lie, but couldn’t do more than a few seconds. "Okay, yes... But I also heard about Martin Stein, and I'm calling to express my condolences."

 

This is when Sara didn’t know how to continue. Yes, this was when both shared an important moment and everything led them to join much more, but it was very difficult to break with it. It was breaking with their own history, it was ending everything they had formed little by little. Take the most important and significant piece of a domino, and eliminate it completely.

 

"Well... Thanks, Agent Sharpe." The blonde began, looking down and trying to look as serious and hard as possible, although inside she was falling apart and falling in love with that woman again. Just look at her eyes… "But I don’t need your condolences right now, what I need is for the Bureau to take care of your damn problems and stop being behind us to see if we're doing something wrong. I think it became clear when I handed Rip Hunter over to you, they would leave the Legends fly in peace, one of ours has died, can you leave us alone for a moment?" Looking up to leave her fixed on the woman in front of the screen. She was not going to waver, Ava's life depended on her and no matter how much her heart and soul hurt in those moments, she was going to save her life at all costs.

 

 

She could see the confusion and some pain in the eyes of the agent, who seemed somewhat surprised with that attack.

 

"Miss Lance, the least I wanted at the moment was..."

 

"I don’t care what you wanted, Agent Sharpe, stay out of our way, we don’t need the Bureau to babysitting us as children. You know… I'm not denying you're really hot but you're not my type, don’t think I haven’t noticed you had a crush on me..." She mocked in an almost cruel way. "We will fix the problem that you have come to talk to us about and we will keep you informed about the progress, I don’t need anything from you, Ava Sharpe, I know how to handle my team. Don’t get involved in my business again... Good afternoon." Sara said without waiting for an answer, she knew that the agent's pride would not allow her to come back or approach her, she knew Ava perfectly.

 

 

"It’s done." Sara muttered through her intercom to warn Ray and Nate that they could return to their positions, it was time to go back to their Waverider and let the story change completely. She was a little hurt for a moment, because of how she treated her loved one, but that was necessary.

 

* * *

 

 

"Gideon, tell us what you have about Ava Sharpe please and if there is any change in the story for her… Please." The blue-eyed blonde asked with some regret, knowing that everything could have gone wrong.

 

“Of course, Captain. Ava Sharpe is an agent of the Time Bureau, after Captain Hunter was arrested she became the second most capable agent in command. State ... alive. History hasn’t been altered or in future with such changes, it has simply been avoided the sudden death of the agent, Captain. It seems that everything has gone as expected. "

 

Sara sighed deeply and closed her eyes, letting her back rest against the backrest. Everyone sighed relaxed, happy. Zari and Amaya bumped their fists just like Nate and Ray, Mick just nodded with a smile looking for a beer. One of many.

 

 

"I must warn you, Captain. There is something that has changed in the story ... Ava has never been part of the fight against the Vikings in Vinland, so Mick was never captured since you managed to find him first. The extraction of the Beebo doll was correct, although later Damien Darhk and his daughter arrived and complicated things. When you came back, you managed to pressure him enough to escape, Captain Lance never went into the Mallus dimension ... And there is something more indeed, and that is that Ava Sharpe doesn’t have the best image of you. She hates you even more than before. "

 

"I know, Gideon. It's done ... Everything goes back to normal. " The blonde captain sighed deeply as he walked to the bathroom of the ship, needed to shower and be able to rest. Was everything really back to normal?  But when she wanted to say something, finally feel happy and relaxed by the success of the mission an image appeared on the front screen.

 

**"INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM AGENT AVA SHARPE"**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. This hole in my heart (that goes all the way to China)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara tries to assume that things are not the same. But before she can even think about it, the team has a new mission. Ava tries to deal with her own life.  
> I like to think of Alexandra as Odette Annable. I know she's in Supergirl, but I've loved her and I've portrayed her like Alex a long time ago. I can't leave her, haha. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think of Alexandra as Odette Annable. I know she's in Supergirl, but I've loved her and I've portrayed her like Alex a long time ago. I can't leave her, haha. Enjoy.

**CHAPTER TWO**

 

 _There's the girl that you were after_ _and all this time you can't get past her…_

 

 

 

Sara felt her heart begin to beat faster now that he saw her again. This time it was not a simple memory. This time it was Ava, her Ava... but at the same time it was not the same. Even so, she felt like a teenager facing her crush for the first time.

 

"Put her on in the library, Gideon." Suggested the Captain, too nervous to admit it. When she entered the library she remained silent for a moment trying to cheer herself up. She crossed her arms and leaned her back against one of the tables, trying to look... Sure. Confident. **Sara Lance**. In a matter of seconds she saw the agent appear on the screen, but this time she was not wearing her hair down, nor a much more relaxed image of herself than she used to do when they were together. Her hair was tied in a tight bun, her perfect black suit. Ava Sharpe.

 

“Agent Sharpe, it’s…”

 

"Captain Lance, you and all your bunch of morons again are fucking the existence of the Bureau for the last time." The woman started in an aggressive way. Very. "I was informed of the level 9 anachronism that is currently happening in 1941. I hope you can solve it as soon as possible. I need the report quickly.”

 

"Oh, sure ... Of course we're on it. Working on it exactly at this very moment. And how have you been...? " She tried to carry on a conversation, not to mention that a second later Nate would enter in the library, completely excited.

 

"Sara, you will not believe this, but there’s an anachronism in Peal Harbor 1941 and..."

 

Sara sighed deeply, squeezing her lips trying not to show her frustration. Ava Sharpe just gave a mocking laugh and shook her head.

 

"I'm not surprised at your lack of responsibility, Lance. Anyway, get in there or we'll intervene and believe me, nothing would please me more than kick your ass." The blonde growled before ending the communication.

 

Sara sighed somewhat defeated and looked at Nate who seemed to shrug. "I’m so sorry, Cap. But at least she’s alive. "

 

They both walked out of the Library heading to the bridge of the ship where everyone was gathered.

 

"Gideon, show us what you have about that anachronism." Sara asked, posing her arms on the board. Zari was sharing some Cheetos with Amaya and Ray, Rory simply seemed to be there just because he has to. Wally was still with Joe and Iris taking a few days to be with his own family, trying to find a way to contact Jessie and talk about her stuff.

 

A hologram appeared in front of them, the map of anachronisms showed a red dot. Big.

 

"Apparently it is an anachronism in Pearl Harbor, 1941, Captain Lance." Gideon explained, showing in the hologram the events that took place that year. On the screen came several photographs and images of local newspapers reporting the disaster and tragedy that had been that day.

 

"On December 7 exactly at 7:48 a.m. Peal Harbor  was attacked by the Imperial Japanese Navy." Nate said, this is his moment to shine. "Isoroku Yamamoto was the one who planned the attack, being one of the greatest tragedies. And one of the greatest strategies. Well, of course then the United States did not take too long to respond and ... we all know what happened."

 

"I don’t. I only saw the movie and it was a waste of my time..." Mick said indifferently.

 

"Shut up, Mick. Ben Affleck was... " Nate whispered shaking his head. Sara nodded, making it clear that he must keep going on with his story."We lost many ships, battleships, destroyers, cruisers and of course many people in that attack, but above all it triggered other horrors like Hiroshima and Nagasaki. It will unleash a war."

 

"It was horrifying..." Amaya seemed a bit dismayed, nobody had thought that she had really lived that. Not specifically in that place, but if it was of her time.

 

"All right. We are all aware of what happened... So, what’s the anachronism?" The captain asked to the AI. It was obvious that the woman was a bit grumpy at the fact that Ava mistreated her in that way. Instantly, on the screen appeared a photograph of a Japanese man being accompanied by important members of the United States Navy. The newspaper said: **"Japanese spies in the USS Oklahoma and USS Arizona. »**

 

"It can not be..." Nate muttered.

 

"What?" Ray asked, confused like everyone else. They weren’t historians but it was very obvious what happened.

 

"Apparently we have Mr. Hattori Hanzo."

 

"What? Hattori Hanzo? "THE" Hattori Hanzo?” Sara asked somewhat surprised, in her League times she had heard many stories but this was one that had always interested her the most. Stories about Samurais and important men but Hattori Hanzo was a legend, clearly didn’t exist. There was not much evidence of his existence.

 

"Kill Bill?" Mick now seemed far more interested than a few minutes ago. "I love Ninjas. "

 

"Indeed, Mr. Rory. Mr. Hattori Hanzo ended up lost in time and has been found and captured in Hawaii. Apparently he’s being accused of being a Japanese spy and he has the whole Nation in suspense." Gideon explained.

 

"Guys, if Hattori Hanzo is taken by the Navy Army, or if he gets to die in Pearl Harbor ... everything would go to hell. Really, worse than reality." Nate seemed dismayed by these events.

 

"No more ninjas." Mick whispered now as dismayed as his friend.

 

"That's not all, Mr. Heywood. Apparently not the only one who has finished in that period, Hua Mulan has also been captured. The Anochronism is now level 11." Gideon showed on the screen a picture of a beautiful and fierce Chinese woman who was escorted out of the USS Arizona.

 

"Damn! Mulan!" Zari exclaimed, leaving the Cheetos aside. All turned to see her, surprised that despite being of the future had knowledge of who was the woman. "What? I've seen the Disney movie a few days ago. Rory was there too!" Zari said, somewhat offended, taking the Cheetos again.

 

"Hua Mulan was not Japanese, she was Chinese." Ray exclaimed, frowning. "I thought both were just legends."

 

"Can we go back to the…? Whatever. The mission is simple and easy, we take Hattori Hanzo and Hua Mulan away from there before the attack arrives in Hawaii, we return them to their real time. Everyone is happy… and I can come back here. Soon."

 

"Also, avoid dying in the bombing."

 

"Good, guys. We have until 7:48 a.m. to do it. We are going to save Chinese Xena and a legendary ninja, and avoid not dying or breaking time in the attempt. Fasten your belts, Aloha, Hawaii!"

 

"Mulan was not a warrior princess."

 

"Whatever!"

 

* * *

 

 

**1941 – PEARL HARBOR, HAWAII**

 

The team unbuckled their belts after that trip, although somewhat dizzy but not like at the beginning of that adventure years ago.

 

"Gideon, prepare everything so we can leave soon. Nate, Ray and Mick, you will be two pilots and a engineer, look for information about where Hanzo or Hua Mulan are hidden. Amaya, Zari and I will take care of the same. Amaya and Zari, we can search among the wounded too. Let's be careful, I need you to be awake on this mission. Don’t forget to bring your Ingestible Translators." Sara exclaimed crashing her fist against the palm of her hand, a typical signal she always made when she felt somewhat pressured.

 

"Someone wants to do things right to impress the Mean Time Bureau Lady."

 

Sara grimaced with her lips, with a touch of displeasure, but it was true. She wanted to do things well and maybe Ava didn't hate her even more. Ava... She had not even had time to be able to think, to think that she was alive. Now what would they do? Could they be together? Should she stay away as she had at first decided without even thinking about Ava feelings? Now she could simply do it but something inside her said no. **Don’t do it, Sara. Fight.**

 

She avoided answering and walked directly to the Fabrication Room expecting Gideon to specifically design the suit she would wear. Slowly she could see how the fabric began to form until it was the costume of a Lieutenant Commander. After arranging her hair and dressing correctly, she was able to meet the others dressed in the same way. Zari and Amaya looked like Liutenant Nurses, and the others with their uniforms, although Mick looked more like a sailor after having drunk a whole bar, anyway everything should go well.

 

"Okay, guys. Here we go, the mission is extraction. Take these two, without radical changes in history. And please, let's avoid making it worse or dying..." Sara said as she took her Navy hat and placed it on her blond hair, all of them left the Waverider.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Remember to tell us if you see any of them, don’t go solo." Sara said on her intercom as she walked into the building, followed by Amaya and Zari.

 

"I don’t know what bothers me more, if this damn uniform or being awake so early on a Sunday. It's five o'clock in the morning, for Beebo's sake." Zari growled, she had not even been able to eat breakfast properly and that made her quite grumpy.

 

"Tell me about it." Mick could be heard over the intercom.

 

"Easy, children. Mommy will make you breakfast later." Sara joked as they passed through the entrance to the place.

 

"I’m Lieutenant Commander Fox, she’s Second Lieutenant Asson and Second Lieutenant Adisa. We need to know where you gentleman have the Japanese spies who came in last night, we need to interrogate the prisoners and see if their health is optimal." The blonde introduced herself in a kind but relentless manner. The boy observed them a little curious, almost surprised to see the women there. They knew that Hua Mulan was Chinese, but these guys had no idea. "Do you have anything to say, Officer?” Sara asked, acting somewhat cocky.

 

The boy shook his head quickly and told them where they were in the building. Sara looked at her watch and it was 5:05 am, and since it was Sunday, very few people were there. She could see some of the boys coming back a little drunk from the bars, as some girls sneaked into their bedrooms. And as others greeted their girlfriends before leaving their bunk beds, however, crossing the road with them seemed a little scared.

 

Sara gave Amaya an amused smile, even though she knew that it partly did not seem to make her feel very comfortable.

 

"I know it's hard, Amaya. But there are things that we can not change... " Zari explained, which surprised Sara, and even the entire team. "What? It’s a big event that will trigger others. It's horrible ... but necessary."

 

* * *

 

 

**BACK TO 2018**

 

"So, what’s that makes you so grumpy now?" Asked a tall dark long haired woman, but tied in a bun pretty similar like Ava. She wore a pair of glasses which she removed, sitting in front the blonde in that restaurant. She unbuttoned her dark blazer, neither of them carrying their Time Bureau pins.

 

"Just those idiots again. Gary is filling me with details of their new mission. I don’t know why you brought me, I have many things to do, like watching them so that history and time do not explode again. Do you remember that's why we enlisted?" The blonde asked as she took the menu in her hands.

 

"You must leave your work sometimes, Ava." The girl settled into her seat leaving the menu, she knew exactly what she wanted. "You can’t be living between the Bureau, or watching all the seasons of Buffy The Vampire Slayer again and again, Ava. Try starting to live a little..."

 

“Alex... First, Buffy is by far almost a religion. Second, I live my life everyday... " The agent blonde defended herself. “Third, your girlfriend seems much like Faith. Remember what you say when you meet her? Huh?”

 

“That’s not… what… okay, yes.” Alexandra exclaimed turning her eyes. Alexandra Diaz is one of the most loyal and amazing friend that Ava ever has, a very capable agent of the Bureau. Not as good as Ava, but very responsible and capable enough to be after the Agent Sharpe. “You know, Jessie wants to see you too. I have the privilege to work with you but she really wants to see you, she told me that this weekend if you do not have something better to do, you can visit us. She will take a few days off the Station.”

 

“How is she doing with that?”

 

“According to Jessie, fighting villains in Star City is not as exciting as traveling through time kicking Napoleon's ass. Or so she told me the other day while she dressed to go to work...” The brunette smiled kindly at the girl who came to take their orders, both felt encouraged enough to eat a big burger with French fries.

"Ugh, please, save yourself any details." Ava teased her as if it displease her, but it made her very happy to see her best Friends like that. In a way, Alex's happiness made her happy, but it in some way, she feels empty. What was left for her? She had no interest in anyone, in any woman. Ava didn’t want to have a relationship but still felt... empty. As if something in her were looking for something but not knowing what it was irritated her.

 

Her eyes were lost, which her friend noticed quickly.

 

“What's wrong, Ava? And do not give me that shit about anything, because I know you so much. I know when you're irritated by the Legends, I know when you're frustrated by work and Gary, I know when you're angry because your favorite couple in TV series broke up.” Alex crossed her arms and stared at the blue eyes of the woman in front of her, she was almost like a sister. "So cut the crap, and talk to me.”

 

The blonde agent sighed deeply moving her gaze from her friend and watching through the window, people came and went in their own affairs.

 

“I feel like empty… inside. Have you ever felt this way? I mean I know you're very happy with Jessie, but... before that.” The blonde asked returning to her, before the brunette could answer the waitress arrived with their orders, leaving in front of them. Ava took some fries waiting for her partner's answer, but first she started talking. “I feel empty, I feel that there’s something of me that I can never fill. It's like nothing helps, I train hard, I do my job, I'm responsible. But there’s something inside me that I want... looking for something I… I feel alone.”

 

“Well...” Alexandra tried to find the right words. “Yes... I mean. Since I joined the Bureau I never felt it that way but in a sentimental way... I never thought there could be someone for me. Someone who loved me. You know what was like, we met five years ago. I never believed in love ‘cause I never looked for it or wanted. They were just nights without commitments until… I met Jessie. She rock my world, in a so many ways. Maybe you'll find your person if you go out with me and my girlfriend ... maybe you'll find someone.” The brunette shrugged.

 

"You know I can’t stand being with people for just one night." Ava rolled her eyes as she grabbed her burger and gave it a bite, one of the few moments where she could be herself was with her best friend and Jessie.

 

 

Both stayed talking about some trivial things before finishing their lunch and return to the Bureau. But when they were enjoying their food, Gary appeared in front of them in a nervous way, drying some sweat from his forehead.

 

“What's wrong, Gary?” Ava asked tired. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, the poor man was always close to her even though he was sometimes a dumb one, but he was a great friend. Alex watched the man with a cute smile. She liked Gary, seemed very good agent and he liked to play some video games too.

 

“The anachronism in 1941 ... The legends were there and ... well, it climbed to level 11.” The agent stuttered a little nervously.

 

“Perfect!” The blonde one exclaimed with disgust as she wiped her lips and shook her head. She look at her brunette friend who shrugged. "Do you see why I hate them? Then do not tell me again that I'm too hard on these idiots.”

 

“I don’t know, at least I can take my fries.” Alex grabbed her fries and got up from her seat, following her boss. Both women rose from their seats to go to a certain area with no people nearby, opening a direct portal to the Bureau.

 

* * *

 


	3. Awaken A Sleeping Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have fun, but not the one they expected. Ava and Alex will try to solve the problems of the Legends. "I fear all we have done is to awaken a sleeping giant and fill him with a terrible resolve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Alex as Odette Annable. And to Mulan as Jessica Henwick. You're free to imagine them as you want, just were the faces that came to my mind when I was writing.

 

**CHAPTER THREE : AWAKEN A SLEEPING GIANT**

 

 

 

_There's the girl you were after…_

_Broken glass, complete disaster._

 

 

** TIME BUREAU - 2018 **

 

 

 

Ava was with her arms crossed behind her back, watching the whole situation. The Legends were in Hawaii in 1941 and it was noticeable why the anachronism had gone up to Level 11. Hua Mulan and Hattori Hanzo were being held captive by the US Navy and every minute was getting worse. The whole Bureau was somewhat tense about that situation. And who does not? Part of Japanese and American history hung by a thread.

 

“This is a disaster… This is worse than a disaster, it's a nightmare.” Ava muttered, watching that monitor. The brunette next to her grimaced, she was not going to deny that the situation seemed quite complicated.

 

“Come on, we've had worse, A.” Her friend rolled her eyes for a moment, but she would not deny that it was bad enough. If the Legends did not fix it in two hours, everything would get worse. Mallus was no longer a threat, but history was still at stake. It could trigger worse events. At that moment, Director Snyder entered the office, so both women stood up waiting for their directions from their boss. Gary was at his side, somewhat uncomfortable and worried. Rip Hunter had left him in charge for a few weeks. Even when Ava was much more qualified to be a Director.

 

“Agent Sharpe, I see that the situation in 1941 does not seem to improve, I’m afraid you will have to interfere in the mission, I trust that you will return with good results and a report at the end of the day.” Ordered the short man, his face did not seem very friendly. “Agent Diaz, you will go with Sharpe.”

 

“What? Why me? Gary it’s her partner.” The brunette opposed, crossing her arms in her chest. Snyder watched her raising an eyebrow which made the brunette uptight, letting out a sigh. Ava was a woman who obeyed orders without hesitation, however, Alexandra sometimes had a very different mood. More peaceful, but somewhat less flexible at rules. Not when her Director was an idiot with pretentions and the size of a squirrel.

 

“Because Gary is going to stay here with me to see if you need support. And because you have nothing better to do now, your anachronism Level 6 in Alaska 1998 has been solved and I have already seen the report, don’t try to fool me, Diaz. Go to work.”

 

“Shit…” The tall brunette growled. Sighed deeply as she adjusted her blazer, a little grumpy. She watched Ava nod her head towards her boss and both women left the office to open a portal directly to Pearl Harbor, 1941. “God. That little man hates me. I think it's because the other day I said he looked like an oompa loompa and... Ava. Do you hear me?... Ava.”

 

* * *

 

 

** PEARL HARBOR - 1941 **

 

 

“You know what, I'm **DONE**.” Sara growled as she approached the Colonel's bed and grabbed him by the neck, posing a dagger in his throat. “You're going to tell me what you know about those Japanese spies, and you will do it now. Or I'll kill you.”

 

“You already heard the woman. Better talk, she's crazy!” Zari said, Amaya tried not to laugh.

 

The man did not take long to release the truth, which seemed to hide quite well until the blonde lost her mind. She was in no mood to deal with it. After a good time searching, they managed to find their targets in a bunker not too far away.  Apparently things did not turn out as easy as they expected, and getting them out of there cost much more... For example, breaking into that bunker full of officers and Army soldiers not very happy that the spies were rescued.

 

“Ray, give me good news right now.” Asked Sara as she hit one of the men and, at the same time, kicked another in the face throwing him back. Amaya fought against several at the same time, thanks to her totem invoking the spirit of a bear. Zari approached the prisoners, releasing them and taking one of the Ingestible Translators to be able to talk with each one.

 

“You have to come with us, right now.” Said in a perfect Japanese, and then in Chinese to the woman. Both seemed very nervous and tense, but after the muslim woman spoke to them in their language they seemed much more confident. When they were free, the man and the woman seemed to get in the fight helping the women until they finished. The agility and skills in which that group moved was incredible. Some of the soldiers, seeing that they had no chances, ran out. Maybe to seek reinforcements but anyway, they had more important things to worry about. Hanzo managed to take one of his katanas that the officers had taken from him when he appeared on that ship. He was about to attack a young officer who was coming to incapacitate him, hitting his stomach and in a simple movement with his katana, seemed ready to cut his throat.

 

“Killing him is not the solution. Not today. I know you're angry but he's just a boy.” Sara told the man in Japanese holding her hand before the blow struck. The Japanese man was tall, robust, with a cold and imposing look, and dark and long beard. Hattori watched the boy on the ground a little scared, and then released the boy from the edge of his sword, simply kicking his face to knock him unconscious. That man had been surprised by the agility of the blonde in the fight, so he nodded in a sign of respect. The Chinese woman took her weapon and sword, in the same way and followed in the footsteps of the others, somewhat surprised by the courage and strength of the women.

 

  

 _“Sara, tell me you have Hattori and Mulan right now.”_ Ray was heard on the intercom, a little nervous and somewhat agitated.

 

“We have them, we're leaving a bunker near Ford Island. Why?” Replied Sara walking around the place, evading the bodies of the boys who were still stirring on the ground getting up little by little. They had avoided letting them unconscious for an obvious reason.

 

“I advise you to get up and get out of here, boys...” Zari said as she walked away from them.

 

 _“Sara, it's 7:30 am...”_ Nate said a little bit worried. _“Ray, Mick and I are leaving the USS Arizona, but my advise is take everyone and get out of here right now.”_

 

“I think we're going to have to hurry up.” The three women looked at each other, and started walking from that bunker in a hurry. Zari explained to the Japanese man what was happening and that they should return soon to their ship, without giving him too many details that could alter him. Amaya however was the one who spoke in Chinese with Hua Mulan, who seemed to understand more easily, but when they were leaving the bunker, the fact of seeing some vehicles made them feel nervous again. In front of the building was a long Landing track with airplanes.

 

“Stop there!” They heard the shout of two boys who arrived in a car, little by little they approached them with a somewhat suspicious looks.

 

“Shit...” Sara muttered as she adjusted her hat and tried to look her best.  “Gentlemen, I advise you to continue with your path. We'll take these two subjects for questioning ... somewhere else ... a little more secure.” The blonde tried to smile kindly, they did not have time for this nonsense. They were two men, the boy who drove got out of the car like his partner.

 

“Well, first let me give these Japs a good beating.” He demanded, bragging.

 

“I don’t have time for this…” Sara told Zari to then hit the boy in the face, then his head against the car.  Zari used her totem to raise it in the air and throw him back.

 

“Get in.” Demanded the Captain getting in the car, one of those old and precious cars of the time. Ford 1941. That group of people got into the car as best they could, although the two Asians did not seem very sure of that, especially Hua Mulan who caressed the metal of that car gently, as if trying to decode what it was. At the moment that Sara started the engine both were startled, especially the Chinese that seemed to hold onto Zari, somewhat frightened.

 

“It's not a demon, calm down… Everything is going to be okay.” Amaya explained to them, trying to suppress a laugh by understanding what they both said. Sara drove off that track at full speed, taking the only road that linked Ford Island to the area where the USS Arizona was located. They had left the Waverider near the Naval Hospital area.

 

“Ray, tell me you're on the Waverider now.” Sara asked through the intercom. The tension seemed to increase, even if they were getting closer. Hattori Hanzo seemed very busy watching the ocean on the side of the highway they crossed, they seemed to be on the sea which left both historical people shocked. Sara could only hear that they were murmuring 'flying' or 'sailing' in their languages.  It was kind of funny and adorable, they were just pushing an wooden old cart a day ago.

 

_“Sara, we're here. But you will not believe what we found...”_

 

* * *

 

 

Ava Sharpe went through that portal directly to the Waverider, taking a few steps down the ship. When she did not find anyone there she decided to do the right thing.

 

“Gideon, where is this band of misfits who call themselves Legends?” Ava asked walking around the place.

 

“Agent Sharpe, I must inform you that the Legends went out to solve the anachronism. Right now they are back, you can find them in the Cargo Bay.” Gideon clarified.

 

Ava nodded her head in a hurry followed by Alexandra, who was watching the whole ship with curiosity, until she reached the Cargo Bay where she saw the gate open and see Ray, Nate and a restless Mick.

 

 

“Mr. Heywood, Mr. Palmer, Mr. Rory…”

 

“Agent Sharpe...” Ray muttered a little surprised to see the woman in front of him, with that pose of superiority. But seeing her side, he could see a brunette almost the same height as Ava, however, her face did not seem as hard as the blonde. “And you…”

 

“Agent Alexandra Diaz. Just Alex.” Alex extended her hand, but the blonde hit her to return it, which made the brunette frown. “Easy.”

 

“We are not here to socialize, where do you have Hattori Hanzo and Hua Mulan? The bombing will start in about twenty minutes and I do not see that they are here. Neither your captain, who must surely be very busy having a good time with a nurse.”

 

“Not that it has not happened before, but it is not like that this time.” Mick growled.

 

“Agent Sharpe, you have no idea what we just lived a few hou-”

 

“I should be reborn again to live so many mistakes over and over again like you do. The anachronism is now Level 11, and I hope you come with the solution in those moments or I swear I'm going to kill you. All of you.”

 

“Easy, Agent Hotcakes.”

 

“Gideon, can you let us know if there are any changes?” Nate asked taking off that tie which seemed to strangle him.

 

“There have been no changes, Mr. Heywood. Nevertheless, the anachronism continues and gets worse with every minute.” Gideon replied. Ava smiled sideways as if she were the winner of some kind of argument, while Alexandra was uncomfortable with the situation.

 

 

_«Ray, tell me you're on the Waverider now...»_

 

“Sara, we're here. But you will not believe what we found...” Ray said it almost like a whisper hoping Ava would not hear, but it had been too obvious.

 

“Captain Lance, I hope you're coming back right now with the objective. Or we'll take care of it personally. ” The blonde exclaimed aloud, knowing that she could hear her through. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Is that...?” Amaya looked at Zari somewhat surprised, they both knew who.

 

“Ava.” Sara said, sighing a little annoyed as she accelerated the last thousand yards of distance parking the car near the hospital. She checked her watch to see what the time was as they got out of the vehicle, but before she could, they could hear far away as a plane approached. Not just one. “We are close, prepare the ship to take off. The bombers are coming.”

 

It was frightening, the sound of that engine approaching. Causing a kind of psychological terror, of course, whoever did not know what it was about would expect it to be just an American plane. However, the legends knew perfectly well that they were Japanese bombers, the sun shone brightly against the black of the planes. The sound of death and despair.

 

“Go to the Waverider, right now. Run!” Sara shouted, taking the Chinese woman by the arm to take her to the open area where the Waverider was parked. That ship lost its   cloaking shield as the gate opened, showing the members who waited anxiously. And of course among them, the Time Bureau Agents.

 

“Come on, move!” Sara shouted as she pushed Hattori Hanzo closer to the ship, Ray held out his hand for the man to have confidence. While a lot of trust in them did not seem to have, the  japanese man seemed to understand that it was better to be inside than outside in such a situation. But a loud rumble from a nearby bomb scared the Asian woman, who watched the building close to them begin to fall apart, but still held firm. A bomb had fallen on another of the nearby buildings, exploding and thus taking the lives of many, and leaving several injured. The screams became louder, and heartbreaking.

 

The bombers were approaching, stalking the whole island and dropping their bombs everywhere. Making the earth tremble under their feet. The people began to run, the soldiers took their positions to attack with what they could, the nurses and doctors left everything to be able to save those who could survive.    
Seeing so much misery, so much horror... The warrior woman without hesitation pushed Sara aside and ran to the entrance of one of the ruined buildings, escaping Sara's grip. Looking for some way to help.

 

“Shit! What the hell is wrong with that woman?!” She exclaimed. The others were already climbing the ship, so only the two were missing. “Take your positions and be alert... Stay in flight.” Sara ordered before running after Mulan's footsteps.

 

“GET INSIDE, LANCE OR YOU WILL DIE!” Ava screamed, somewhat terrified. “Where do you think she goes?” Ava asked, surprised to see the blonde runing away again. Nate did not even answer, he simply pressed the button on the gate which closed behind them.

 

 

Ava walked behind Nate, who was on his way to the bridge of the ship to take his place. Ray would take charge of the takeoff since the last time, he almost crashed the ship.

 

“I demand an answer, we can't lose someone so significant to history...”

 

“And we can't lose Sara. But you couldn't understand that, not now...” Nate defended her Captain a bit pissed off, walking back to the bridge. Ava didn't understand his words for a moment, why should care about someone she didn't even know? Someone so irresponsible, and out of any kind of rule as Sara Lance was. If she died there, it would be her own fault for her own irresponsibility. The ship moved slightly when one of the bombs fell near them, they had to stay in flight soon.

 

When arriving at the bridge of the ship Alex was talking with Ray of the takeoff, apparently she knew something about the Waverider because she had trained.

 

“Captain Lance will be fine, okay.” The brunette said trying to comfort the big man, taking a safe place before Ray started the flight.

 

“Not if she does not come back with Mulan. Alive.” Ava said with some misgiving.

 

"What's your problem, Ava?" Zari asked, annoyed by Ava's attitude. It was understandable that the woman did not remember what she had experienced with Sara, nor with the others, because for Ava it had never happened. But the others were trying to get an idea of it, especially Zari who was with whom she shared more moments in the Waverider.

 

“Your gang of irresponsible people could not underst…”

 

Before Ava could answer, a bomb fell a few yards away causing the ship to tremble again, the lights blinking for a second.

 

“You have to get going, Ray.” Amaya asked, sitting in her place and lowering the lock against her chest. Ray nodded and after sighing deeply, he began to raise the ship little by little to get out of there.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sara went into that building that was beginning to fall apart. Although she was a strong, determined and courageous woman, she was not going to deny that she feared for her life the moment she saw pieces of roof begin to fall off. However in front of her was the dark-haired woman, in a half ponytail, with a thin but strong body. She walked slowly between the corpses and bodies of boys and girls, that long corridor seemed endless.

 

“Mulan, we must leave here. You don't belong to this place...” Sara whispered approaching slowly, each step seemed that everything was going to collapse on them.

  

The Asian woman stooped for a moment to caress the face of a young girl, a small trickle of blood running down her lip. The woman seemed somewhat shocked by this event, observing the corpses of young people. The dead girl seemed to be between her 20 years, so young. She was a nurse.

 

“We must help them... They’re dying.” Hua Mulan whispered trying to move the girl but it made no sense, her body lay lifeless, her eyes lost in nothingness. Sara approached carefully, laying a hand on the Chinese woman's shoulder.

 

“There's nothing we can do, just come back.”

 

“So much death...” The Chinese warrior whispered, the bombs kept falling. The buildings were beginning to explode, the earth was trembling incessantly. She turned her gaze to see the blond woman with blue eyes, that perfect stranger. Brown against a crystal blue. “Are we causing this? Why?”

 

“It's not your fault.” Sara explained, swallowing. She would like to be able to explain it but could not express herself freely with her either. Without explaining advances in history that would harm everything. “Not specifically. It's a war.”

 

“Weapons. From the sky...” She sighed deeply, erasing the trail of tears coming down her cheek. “How can you allow this to happen? Without fighting?”

 

“It's not what...” Sara began to lose her patience, and it showed in the way she tried to explain to the girl. However, before whe could say anything the roof began to tear and fall on them. Without hesitation, the Chinese pushed the blonde woman back causing Sara to hit the wall. But Mulan simply could not stop one of the rocks from falling on her shoulder and breaking her arm, as well as hitting her head hard.

 

Sara growled a bit in pain, hitting against the wall had bent her leg and hit one of the rocks, it bent in a very strange way. At least she did not think it was broken.

 

 “Damn!” Sara cursed as she approached the woman and helped her remove the roof pieces from her body, however the girl did not seem very conscious. “Guys, we're fine. Well not very well, Mulan has been hurt. We're in the ruins of a building in the North Wing of the Hospital but... we can't leave. Everything is falling apart…” Sara whispered over the intercom, hoping that someone could hear them.

 

“I have not even asked your name...”  Mulan mumbled trying not to fall asleep, while Sara helped her to keep her head in her lap.

 

“Sara. My name is Sara Lance.”

 

* * *

 

 

Although at first was pretty shaky, Ray managed to keep the Waverider in flight and far enough from those Japanese bombers that were still attacking the Pearl Harbor. They anaged to take off their belts and relax now that the ship was out of danger, but not Sara and Mulan.

 

“Where the hell is Ms. Lance?” Ava asked, furious as she adjusted her black suit. Nate tried to take Hattori Hanzo off that bridge, possibly to one of the rooms while explaining the situation. Possibly erase the memory would be ideal for that man.

 

_“Guys, we're fine. Well not very well, Mulan has been hurt. We are in the ruins of a building in the North Wing of the Hospital but ... we can not leave. Everything is falling apart…”_

 

_“Fire and heat are making it hard to breathe... and I don’t know how much Mulan can resist as well.”_

 

“That's it!” Ava screamed.

 

“I need coffee.” Alex whispered rubbing her head, trying not to think about the whole situation. Maybe Ava was very tough with the Legends, but this time the situation was serious.

 

“You must go for her, open a portal right now, Ava.” Amaya asked, leaving her place to approach Ava. The blonde looked at her somewhat surprised by the confidence the brunette had had with her, even to ask for something. “Please. They could die down there! Do you even have a heart?”

 

The blonde agent stayed a moment, somewhat doubtful. No, it was not her responsibility to fix the lives of those irresponsible people. It was not her problem if her Captain died there, however, Sara had saved her life twice in the past. One, when Caesar kidnapped her. The only ones who had returned for her had been the Legends. Sara Lance.

 

**_\- What the hell are you doing?_ **

**_\- Rescuing you._ **

 

The second, when Sara saved her from being the big giant cat food. She growled scornfully and squeezed one of the buttons in her Time Courier, opening a direct portal to that corridor in the Hospital, specifically the room Sara had said.

 

“Where do you think you're going alone?” Alexandra exclaimed when she saw her enter that portal straight to the ruined building.

 

Both women went through the portal, the image they saw seemed to leave them completely stunned. Death haunted that place, could be seen, felt, smelled. The building began to crack, the walls began to crack slowly. The lights flickered slightly, illuminating the corpses under the rubble of different people piled up in that lugubrious corridor.

 

 

It did not take long to find the Captain, both were sitting on the side of the corridor. Sara seemed to have hurt part of her face because she had a cut on her cheek, and Mulan lay on her lap with her shoulder and arm in a very strange, clearly broken way. And her face something bloodied, possibly some skull injury.

 

“Please, help her.” Sara asked Ava, who came up to take the Asian woman in her arms to raise her. Luckily she was unconscious and had not managed to resist too much awake.

 

“Let's get out of here. Now.” Ava whispered, loading the woman and starting to walk through the rubble. The sirens kept sounding and getting stronger.

 

Alex came over to hold out her hand to help Sara get up, which made the blonde frown, but still take her hand. Whot's that girl? Who was she and what did she do with Ava? Wasn’t Gary her partner?

 

* * *

 

 

 

As soon as they reached the Waverider, Ray warned them to hold onto something with force to get out of that time with urgency, the bombers kept coming.

Ava took Mulan to the Med Bay urgently, depositing her in the bed so that Gideon could help her with it. The Agent simply gave the Captain a cold look, which made Sara's heart ache. The blonde Captain just went to the Captain's Quarters, she needed to be alone in those moments without anyone telling her how bad she had done.

 

Sara took one of the scotch bottles and poured herself a glass. A glass that did not take too long to finish and return to be another one, sitting on her seat. **Captain.** And still she still felt as if everything she did was bad. Nor to deal with the panorama that she had just witnessed, everything that surrounded her, everything she saw was **death**. **I’m death.**

 

“You should also see that leg and your head...” The soft voice cleared the woman of her thoughts, Alex approached slowly. That surprised Sara, who looked up, the crystal blue against that hazel of her eyes colliding. She was beautiful. Not in a sexy way, but if she was something of Ava, at least she was... beautiful.  At other times she would have flirt with her without hesitation. But now she was in love, with a woman who hated her.

 

“Thanks, but I don't need it for now. There are other people who need it more.” Sara commented returning to her drink, giving it a sip. “By the way, I don't think we've introduced ourselves.”

 

“True. I'm Alexandra Diaz, Agent.” The woman introduced herself kindly, shaking her hand with Sara again, this time in a very different way. “You are the amazing Sara Lance, I must say that I did not expect to meet you like this.”

 

“Same. By the way, I've never seen you... before. In the Bureau. Are you new? Because I've never seen you with Ava... Agent Sharpe.” She asked raising her eyebrow, she was not going to admit that she was jealous. Not in a million years.

 

“Oh no. I've been there for five years, Gary was just assigned to Ava. She's the best field Agent and he's... he's learning.” The brunette shrugged. “This time it seems I made Snyder angry and sent me here.”

 

“To deal with the losers…”

 

“It's not that bad.” Alex smiled sideways and sighed deeply. “Maybe I can meet Hua Mulan later. That's awesome.”

 

“So... you're... Ava's friend? Or just her partner? I didn't think the Bureau took people just for their beauty. Cause... you... both are....” Sara poured a glass of scotch and handed it to the woman, who took it in her hands and took a small sip. She was trying to forget all the horror had seen in just a few seconds. That question took Alex by surprise, she could see the tension in Sara's face.

 

 _ **‘No way.’** _ Alexandra thought.

 

“Best friends, in fact. We met when Rip Hunter recruited us.” She explained, drinking the rest of her whiskey and setting the glass aside. “We were both recruited by the Bureau, since that day we trained together, we were partners. And she's my best friend, almost like a sister. And even if it doesn’t look like it, they didn’t choose me because of my beauty, I was one of the best agents on the FBI.”

 

Alex quirked an eyebrow amusedly, and Sara let out a small chuckle, admitting that the woman was not as tense as her ex-girlfriend.

 

“Why do you ask me so much about...?”

 

Sara frowned trying to find some good excuse, but was interrupted by a female figure who entered on the quarters.

 

“Alexandra, we're leaving. Hua Mulan is recovering at the Med Bay, Gideon will inform us when she’s ready to return to her time.” Said Ava crossing her arms behind her, watching the two women with narrowed eyes. It seemed a little tense and annoyed, but it was normal in Ava when it came to the Legends.

 

“Well, it's been good start, Sara Lance. It was good to know the cool guys but I have to go back with the bored ones.” Alex commented kindly, getting up from her seat and walking out of the Captain's office. However, Ava didn’t move from her place in front of Sara, with the same severe pose.

 

“Ava ... I just...” The woman tried to explain how much she felt that the mission came out that way, but the Agent spoke first.

 

“Agent Sharpe to you. You don’t need to explain anything, Ms. Lance. It's nothing new that you’ve always end up fucking everything.”

 

 

“It was not my intention, okay? Everything was fine until...” Sara sighed and shook her head. The truth was that she had not concentrated too much, had not even formulated a good plan just for having her head in Ava. She had not had time to solve her personal issues and that was bad. **Really bad.**

 

“…And get away from her.”

 

“Umh... What? What are you talking about?” That had taken her by surprise, she did not even know what she meant.

 

“Don't play dumb with me, Ms. Lance. Don’t think I don’t know you, I know your reputation for conquering women throughout history, but **that** woman is very out of your limits. Very.”

 

“Is she your girlfriend or what?” Sara asked a bit jealously, a ‘little’ annoyed which made Ava tighten even more.

 

“No, she's my best friend. She’s my sister and I will not let you, and your stupid games ruin her. She's too much for you... You do't deserve her.” Ava said between clenched teeth, her gaze was harsh. “You have no future, you’re not a responsible person even for your own team. And she also has a girlfriend, and she’s very happy. So get off...”

 

That had been a bit hard for Sara and could see on her face, the sadness and bitterness in her blue eyes. Her Ava would never have told her such things.  Why did she hate her so much?

 

 

_“You deserve to be loved, Sara Lance. You deserve the best of me, even if you do not believe it. You’re a strong, determined woman, you are incredible. You have never bowed to anyone and you always fight for the good of the others.”_

_“You’re a hell of a woman.”_

_“…because I don't care about your past, Sara. I love you even more.”_

_“Yes, Sara, yes, you do. You deserve to be loved… You deserve me.”_

 

 

It just was not her Ava. It was the Ava before falling in love, even, an Ava much more angry with her for having humiliated her.  
At another time, Sara would have reacted differently and defended her position, but at the moment she was tired. Dirty. Her morning had started with fights, blood, dust, death, bombs… And she knew that if she started talking, would end up telling the whole truth to Ava, and it was too much for this day. This week. This fucking month.

 

“All right. As you wish, Agent Sharpe.” Sara grunted, trying to avoid expressing her feelings. Sara got up from her place, and although her leg seemed to hurt a little bit, her pride hurt even more so she started walking out of there to head to the Med-Bay. **Whatever**.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As Ava left the Captain's Quarters and walked down the aisle behind Sara, turning to her left she saw Alex leaning against the wall, arms crossed, waiting for her.

 

“That was rude... Don’t you think? You did’t have to be so mean.” She whispered.

 

 “It just cleared her mind. I know how that woman is, Alex. I've studied that woman's behavior for five years and believe me, she only sees people as an object that she can have and leave. I was not going to let her do that with you, besides you are already happy with Jessie. What's wrong with you?” She asked a little annoyed, not knowing why. It had bothered her so much to see Sara with Alex, and tried to fool herself with the excuse that it was to protect her best friend. Why is she now defending Sara Lance?

 

“First, I think I'm old and strong enough to defend myself if that's the case, Ava. Second... What are you talking about? Sara was not trying to flirt with me at all."Alexandra said with a tone of surprise. That was really funny, trying not to laugh in the face of her best friend. “In fact... I think it's not in me who I think she’s interested.”

 

 

Ava stayed for moment a little thoughtful. She had seen them talking together, Sara very interested in learning about her. She had believed that she had pointed out her best friend as a new conquest.

 

“The hell are you talking about?”

 

“Ava Sharpe, you’re such a dumb giraffe... She wasn’t flirting with me. She was giving me a jealousy scene, asking me what who I was to you, why Gary did not come with you. And if I was your new partner... and if I had something else with you. You. You. You. Don’t you see?” The brunette asked, opening her eyes to make her friend understand the reason. “I think Sara has a crush on you.”

 

“…What?” Ava was silent for a moment. She turned to look to the corridor of the Waverider watching Sara walk away until she get in the Med Bay. “That is not possible…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Alex as Odette Annable. And to Mulan as Jessica Henwick. You're free to imagine them as you want, just were the faces that came to my mind when I was writing.


	4. Linger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

**CHAPTER FOUR: LINGER**

 

_If you, if you could return. Don't let it burn, don't let it fade._

_I'm sure I'm not being rude… But it's just your attitude. It's tearing me apart. It's ruining every day._

 

Ava's words kept resonating in her mind again and again. Almost like a loop. Sara was in the Med Bay sitting next to the Chinese woman, watching how her health improved little by little. But… How could she stand that a person who love made her feel that way? So miserable, but even so, she had to keep her feelings in a box and throw it into the depths of the ocean.

 

“Enough, Gideon?” Sara asked a little anxiously, already wishing to get out of that bed, maybe look for something to eat and see the woman waking up.

 

“A few minutes more, Captain Lance.”

 

Sara rolled her eyes, she really didn’t have the mood for this. She had managed to sleep for a few hours while she was recovering on the med bay, apparently it had been nothing more than a sprain on her ankle, and a few bruises. Nothing Gideon could not cure. She began to play with her fingers, looking for a way to vanish her thoughts, but it was impossible, in whatever she thought was **Ava Sharpe** , saying and reminding her she wasn’t enough. She was nothing. Not for her best friend, much less for her.  
After a few minutes Gideon allowed her to leave the Med-Bay until the Chinese woman recovered enough, at least the AI promised to let her know if something was happening. The hit in her skull had been hard, so keeping her asleep until she healed was the most feasible thing to do.

 

_I thought the world of you, I thought nothing could go wrong. But I was wrong._  

 

 

However, the one who could not stay still was the blonde, so after drinking some coffee and eat a baguel, she walked to the training room. She had avoided talking to others at all costs, didn't want to answer any kind of question. Apparently Gideon had informed her that Hattori Hanzo would leave soon the Waverider to be sent in due time. But that had happened hours ago, so she assumed that others would be in charge of it.

 

Sara began hitting the punching bag tightly, fitting the right punches to each part of the bag. She sighed as she finished with a fierce side kick and then, wiping the sweat from her forehead, took two of her katanas. Sara began to move with agility and skills around the place, turning and jumping, doing amazing spins, and kicks. Anyone would be amazed to see her, seeing her moves so delicate, but at the same time so accurate. The edge of her katanas could split a person in two, they simply cut the air in each blow. But suddenly it was interrupted by a slow applause nearby, which made her stop quickly, spinning the swords in both hands. Who dared to stop her training? The Legends knew that if she was frustrated or sad or mad, they should leave her alone unless it was an emergency. But when she turned around saw only that strong big man, with a small side smile.

Sara went to one of the drawers to take  one Ingestible Translator to be able to express herself with the man easily. How much she appreciated that, really.

 

“I see that you know how to move very well, in the art of the katana…” Said Hattori Hanzo, watching the edge of the blonde's weapon, with the woman's permission he took it in his hands, observing it carefully.

 

“I thought they had already... returned you to your… Doesn’t matter.” The blonde whispered, anyway he wasn’t going to understand.

 

“The boy with the... strange hair explained the situation to me. A little strange for me  I must say. He said that he could eliminate these memories for me and returnme to my home as if nothing had happened... I feel much better to know that. However, I did not want to leave and erase everything without come to speak with you. You surprised me, and it is not something I can admit... much less than a foreinger woman.”

 

“Should I be flattered by those words?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, but still with a slight smile on her side, the woman was still moving.

 

“Coming from an old man like me… I think so.” The man returned the smile with kindness. Sara saw him unsheathe his own katana and move it slowly, throwing some blows into the air and then moving the same way, as if he was caressing the air with the weapon. “I've seen many men fight. Great battles, epic duels, marvelous wars and I've seen many men die in these. Though, I have never seen someone fight like you, Sara-san.”

 

The man nodded and bowed slightly. He began to move his sword again. “Would you let me…?”

 

Sara nodded, believing that the man wanted to practice. She saw him observe the edge of his katana, caress it with delicacy, as if with that caress he showed deep admiration to that object. She could understand that, she was a weapon. She was made to destroy, kill... But even so she could choose her own destiny, be herself and fight for the good of others while seeking her own redemption. But before she could do anything, she had to dodge a good punch. Almost accurate. So... what he wanted was to train, but with her. That made the blonde smile, she was proud and flattered that he considered her a rival.

 

“A samurai must be prepared for battle, always. Even to be the first one to hit. A samurai embraces death and accepts it with honor, even so he must practice it himself.” The man exclaimed, throwing several blows with his fist and then, throwing several cuts with his weapon. It worked perfectly. Exact movements, almost connected between both. “He clings to that small space between life and death, and fights... Because that's where he feels most alive.”

 

The blonde began to avoid them and hit some blows, however it was a very entertaining fight.

 

“You are one. A samurai. You get on in the fight in such an incredible way, but you could do better if you were at peace with yourself. So much weight in your heart, makes your body slow and heavy. Even when you are quick as a shadow. A ninja. I heard they call you **‘Canary’**.”

 

“They call me **White Canary**. A bit corny, if I think about it... It's not that sounds aggressive, but I like them. Canaries.” Sara joked moving by her side, dodging some punches and finding the edge of the katanas again. But at her words the man stopped, pushed her sword against her body, touching the shoulder of the girl but without hurting her.

 

“A canary can be lethal... Do not underestimate the size of their body or the way it looks, that’s impression you should give it. It can be your best weapon... You can be the canary or you can be the worm. My advice, **be the canary.** ”

 

The girl smiled sideways remembering those words: _“Be the white canary.”_

She pushed her sword again, turning on itself to hit the opponent. She turned sideways in a jump, to take some distance and air... the fight was pretty good. And it helped a lot to clear her mind of all the bad thoughts and the pain that she had been carrying for some time.

 

“Pain makes us stronger. But what sustains us to endure it is the will to overcome it. The will to live, to serve.”

 

Sara remained silent, and trying to survive at  every blow. She turned on her heels to prevent the touch of his katana from reaching her.

 

“My advice to you, Sara-San, is that you look for peace within you. You will never be able to erase what has happened in your life, all that darkness. It’s you, and you are this. Do not think you can eliminate it because it will never happen, that's not you.” Said the man when they joined their swords in a fight to see who was more capable of advancing or retreating, force against dexterity.

 

“I’m death.”

 

“Yes, you are. Death is your gift. You will never be the same as you were before, however, you can be better. You can take all of that and form something better, because despite the bad that has happened, you are reborn. You are a snake that sheds its skin to stay alive, to be strong. However, below that new skin, you are the same snake but different.”

 

The man smiled on his side and pushed the blow back, attacking again. Both were like this for several minutes, you could hear the edge of both swords when it hits, again and again. It was a sword dance.

 

“I've seen what can happen in the place I was born, and what that place can do here. So much damage, so much death and destruction.” Both seemed somewhat agitated, walking slowly in circles. The blonde dried some sweat from her forehead while the man stretched his arms a little, his back. “I want nothing more than to erase my memory and return to my old home. But I did not want to leave without being able to talk to you…”

 

Hattori sighed deeply and approached the woman again, but this time it was not to attack but to give his own katana to the woman.

 

“It's a gift. I have many in my home, and I will not need it when I arrive.” He held out the sword with both hands, bowing slightly. The woman did the same in a sign of respect, taking it in her hands. She was not going to deny that she was proud of that, it was a unique moment. She knew that the destiny of that man according to legends, would become legendary, but even so, his death always resonated in the minds of warriors. He was an honorable man who would die in the same way.

 

“It has been an honor to meet you, Mr. Hanzō.”

 

“The honor is mine, Sara-San. It is mine.”

 

* * *

 

“So… what are you going to do? Have you thought about it?” The brunette one asked almost falling on the couch. All that drama with the legends had filled her with stress and fatigue, and that damn suit was not helping.

 

“I already told you, the anachronism is Level 4. It's nothing that Ziegler and Weston can not solve.”

 

“Not that, dumb.”

 

“With what?" Ava asked as she unbuttoned her black blazer and sat in that office grabbing her bag of fast food, had not even been able to finish her meal well and now she was hoping to do so.

 

“You know, a certain blonde Captain who leads a group of cool people with powers...” Alex commented raising an eyebrow and taking one of the cushions from Ava's office, throwing it to the blonde. But she was faster and when she caught it she threw it back directly into the brunette's face.

 

“First, they are not cool. They are a disaster for humanity. And second, I've already told you, that's not posible.” The blonde muttered as she opened one of the Big Belly Burguer's bags with her order and one of the brunette, who got up grunting and sitting in front of her on that desk. Now they could enjoy.

 

“Sara has a cruuush, Sara has a cruuush." Alex sang moving in her chair, giving a little applause when she saw  her burger with her fries. “A big one...”

 

“Alex... Enough. You're just making it up because I've never given her any reason for… you know.” The blonde defended herself.

 

“Ugh, you say it like it was something bad. As if she had killed your baby kitten. It's Sara Lance, you haven’t seen her? I thought you liked her before.”

 

“I had a slip until she started to be very nasty to me. Don’t you remember the things she told me? I just wanted to help her! Them!”

 

“Maybe she just had a bad day, don’t you think? Her friend just died.” Before she could continue eating her fries the brunette's phone rang, her girlfriend calling. While the lovebirds spoke, Ava was dedicated to eat her dinner and at the same time, think about all that madness.

 

Sara Lance has a crush on her? Or was Alex just making it in her? It wouldn’t be the first time she saw those things where there were none. Since she had met Sara, their relationship has been very complicated. The Captain was completely different from Ava, she was irresponsible, reckless, daring, dangerous and also, a first-class heartthrob.

The last time she had tried to approach the woman had been a while ago when Ava tried to be nice, cause the death of Professor Stein but Sara had been quite rude... In fact, there was no need to be.

 

"Well, it looks like Ava has a girl in love with her. Sara Lance herself...” Alex raised an eyebrow, putting the phone on speaker so that Ava could hear.

 

“That's not true, don’t believe it.” The blonde agent just rolled her eyes, exasperated.

 

_“Hey, I know her father. Quentin. He's very kind. I met Laurel one time, but hey... she was great too."_ Jessie's husky voice was heard through the speaker.

 

“I think Sara is hot, and you are beautiful. If I wasn’t in love with Jessie, I would have considered it. Also... Why not? It's not like you're dating someone. So, why not?” Alexandra exclaimed somewhat indignantly.

 

“Please, Jessie, put some reason in your girlfriend. She's just guessing things, look what she says.”

 

“What? If I was single I'll totally bang Sara Lance. She’s hot.” Jessie admitted. Alexandra nodded her head at the phone, completely in agreement with her girlfriend.

 

“What's wrong with you two ?! You know, I'd like to enjoy my meal once on this day. Thank you.” Said Ava before taking a bite of her burger, while both women gave a small laugh and kept talking about their stuff.

 

* * *

 

  

After having a good shower and having eaten something, Sara went to the Med-Bay to see how Mulan was. It was funny to have to call her that without thinking about the Disney movie, it was one of her favorites when she was a little girl.

 

Gideon had warned her that the girl had already woken up, but that she nevertheless had to stay a while longer to avoid problems. When Sara came through the door she could see her in her bed, looking around a bit frightened, luckily she had even taken a translator.

 

“Hey, everything will be fine. It's me, Sara. Remember me?” She said approaching the bed and gesturing with her hands trying to calm her down. The Chinese woman relaxed enough to not leave the bed and stay there. “You must stay a little longer, to recover. This is a medical center.”

 

“Where I am?”

 

“As I said, in a medical center.” The blonde explained, trying to sound funny.

 

“You know what I mean.” Mulan said, frowning. She settled down enough to sit up, but a sharp pain ran through her arm stopped her. Sara sighed looking for some water, so she could give it to the woman, who drank something distrustful.

 

“This is going to sound very crazy, but... we are not from your time.”

 

“I could figure that out. What do I do here? Where is my family?”

 

“Your family is in your time... in your home. You were displaced from time, something we call ' **anachronism** '. We find you almost... fifteen hundred years after your present time.”

 

“Fifteen hundred...” She whispered trying to think, but her head hurt too much and not just from the hit. She shook her head, it was best not to think about it or it would be much worse. “When can I go back?”

 

“Soon you will recover, we will take you to your home.” The captain assured her, taking a seat beside the Chinese warrior, leaving the glass of water on one of the tables.

 

“It's amazing that in fifteen hundred years nothing changes.” Hua Mulan whispered, observing her hands. Those hands that had been filled with blood from that unknown girl.

 

“You must be used to that, you're a warrior.” Sara turned her head so she could see the girl, who was still watching her hands. After a moment, she joined her brown eyes on the blues ones.

 

“No. I'm just a girl.” She was silent for a moment. “My family comes from a dynasty of strong, determined warriors. That makes me feel proud but at the same time... It feels strange. I’m useless in all that death. The war ... the pain it causes. Nobody sees it, they only think about who will win and who will lead.”

 

Sara sighed deeply. She wasn’t the best person to talk about life or death.

 

“That has not changed, nor will change. But if we can leave a legacy, we can leave part of ourselves in our history... and do something good with it. The good thing is that you will not remember any of this, when we give you back to your time. We will erase these memories, for safety and for yourself.”

 

“No.” The woman whispered, clenching her fists and then releasing them.

 

“No? What?” Sara frowned.

 

“I do not want my memories erased, I do not want these memories extinguished in nothingness. I do not want to go back and not remember all the horror that we are capable of unleash, and continue my life like that. I want to know that something can be done against the tyranny of men.”

 

“Mulan…”

 

“Please.” The brunette took Sara's hands in her, begging. “I do not know you, but please... I promise not to change anything.”

 

Sara sighed deeply. For a moment she remembered what had happened with Helen of Troy, however, this was different. At least she could let her remember without letting her go of her time.

 

“Nobody else can find out about this. When you recover someone will come for you, and they will take you home. Just... you must act like you have no idea of anything. I will not be able to do anything if someone decides to erase your memories, but I will say that I did it myself.”

 

Mulan nodded and thanked, squeezing the blonde's hands.

 

“I have not thanked you for saving me... so ... thank you.” Sara nodded. The brunette smiled and bowed a little, nodding her head.

 

“It was an honor. I want to assume that you would have done the same.”

 

“Without a doubt. I owe you one.” They both smiled kindly. They were silent for a moment, enjoying it. Both in the company of another strong woman, a warrior woman, legendary. Or at least they thought of each other.

 

“I have seen you fight against these men, and I have never seen a woman so strong, sure. Warrior. I have seen warriors defend my country, but you moved with agility, as if you complemented yourself with the elements. Slip like water, soft as air, abrasive as fire, solid and strong as the earth beneath my feet. My people would never have admitted it...” Mulan bent down so She could drink some water.

 

“But you…”

 

“I'm just a girl. I hope one day to be able to do something for my people, just as you have defended us. Your power does not just come from here…” She indicated her arms. Something toned. Some freckles colored that white pale skin.  “I can see the pain in your eyes, Sara Lance. Your power comes from your heart, your mind, and your pain. However, you could do much more if you decided to stop carrying the pain of the world on your shoulders.”

 

“You're the second person telling me that today.” Sara smiled slightly, filling her lungs completely to let out a sigh.

 

“Sadness is more common than happiness. But that's not why we have to get used to suffering.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two days had passed since they had fixed that anachronism in Pearl Harbor, Hattori Hanzo had been returned to his time thanks to Nate and Zari who left him in his Feudal Japan, specifically in the Edo Era. They had erased his mind and everything had returned to normal, at least half of that anachronism had been solved.

But there was the other part of this and it was to return Hua Mulan to her time, in China.

 

The Legends were enjoying a pleasant nice small talk on the bridge of the ship, when a portal opened on it giving way to Ava Sharpe and Alexandra Diaz behind her, closing the portal behind her.

 

“Good afternoon, Legends. We’ve come to take Hua Mulan to her current period. According to Gideon has informed us, the woman is in optimal conditions to make the trip.” Ava commented, crossing her arms behind her back.

 

“We could do it, you know. You don’t have to be so distrustful.” Nate said, crossing his arms across his chest. He was not going to deny that he was a bit upset because Zari had won him in one of the video games. Mortal Kombat wasn’t for him.

 

“I decided to do it myself, it's better and I'll make sure that you don't start another anachronism that split the Earth in two.” Ava commented with some malice, smiling sideways and raising an eyebrow, looking for Sara with her eyes, but she wasn’t there.

 

“Now what did you do to get sent here with her?” Zari asked in a whisper, posing next to Alex and holding out a cup of coffee, which the brunette thanked and drank a little. Two days ago they had met, but Alexandra had tried to make a good impression on them, after all, she didn’t have any bad vibes with them. They made a mistake ... fatal, but even so, a mistake. In the absence of Gary, Alex was the one who had been communicating with them to avoid friction with Ava.

 

“Breathe.” Alexandra said with a grimace. “Gary was injured on a mission, apparently he has been given a few days of rest.”

 

“Can we finish with this? We didn’t come to chat or drink coffee, we came for Mulan. Where’s Captain Lance?”

 

“She's with Mulan in the Training Room.” Ray commented as he left some cards on the table, while Mick thought about how to replicate that good game. They were playing poker.

 

“Yeah, sure... **training**.” Mick growled. “That's hot.”

 

Zari was going to say something, but she only saw Ava turn on her heels, somewhat annoyed, and quickly make her way through the corridors of the Waverider.

 

“Did you have to say it like **that**?” Zari asked Mick, giving him a little hit on the back of his neck. Alex approached them to talk a little with them, interested in the way Zari reacted, engaging in a pleasant conversation with Amaya.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sara raised her bo staff and ran straight towards the brunette, hitting the sides of her body, but the Chinese woman knew how to defend herself from those attacks. But not as good as Sara.

 

“Make it strong. As if your life depended on it. Cause it does.” Sara growled pushing that bo staff forward, trying to make the woman lose strength or balance.

 

“And you should clear your mind." Mulan mumbled between her teeth and pushed Sara, in a movement she turned to attack the legs of the blonde, but  the blonde managed to jump with agility, surpassing the Chinese and posing her bo staff in the neck of the girl.

 

“Dead.” Sara murmured with a sideways smile, watching the brown-eyed brunette deny her head a bit frustrated but still smiling. The captain stretched out her hand to lift her off the floor and they were face to face. There was no attraction between them, not the kind Sara used to have before meeting Ava.

 

Undoubtedly the woman in front of her was attractive, strong and that drew her attention. But she couldn’t stop thinking about her girlfriend... ex girlfriend. As if it was almost a call, Agent Sharpe's voice interrupted the moment, causing the two to separate quickly.

 

“Ava…” She and then cleared her throat afterwards and clarified: “Agent Sharpe.”

 

“Ms. Lance, we've come for Hua Mulan.” Ava said with a tenacious look. She didn’t expect to see them that way, but what could she expect from Sara Lance? There was no need to remember Guinevere, the Queen of France, that nurse in 1958. She wouldn’t let the moment pass without flirting or conquering a warrior woman like Mulan was. How could she have thought that she could...? Nah.

 

_Things wouldn't be so confused And I wouldn't feel so used  
_ _But you always really knew I just wanna be with you_

 

“I… umh…” She tried to mumble but it made no sense. She nodded as she set the bo staff aside. “I will do it. Could you... Give us a moment?”

 

It was very obvious that she meant to erase her memory.  Ava narrowed her eyes and then just retreat from that place to return to the Bridge with a hurried step. She seemed somewhat annoyed, angered by the fact that she believed in Alexandra's wrong assumptions. At least she was glad to be able to say: **I was right.**

 

Upon returning to the ship's bridge she saw Alex smile as she drank some coffee, while was having a conversation with the rest of the others, telling them about her best anachronism and how she had met Brünhild, an important viking shieldmaiden. Almost a Viking warrior goddess, and the Legends told her about their experience with Leif and Freydis.

 

“Really? A Beebo doll?” Alexandra exclaimed, then watched as her friend approached a bit annoyed, more grumpy than usual. The brunette agent gave a sidelong glance at Zari, making a grimace with her lips. The blonde one approached her ear to be able to whisper:

 

 

“Don’t you get tired of being wrong?" She asked between her teeth. “Sara was very entertaining with Mulan. Now can you repeat all about that crush?”

 

Ava rolled her eyes, leaving her friend a bit confused. Confused because she didn’t know why Ava was so hurt or maybe her ego, and confused because Sara seemed very interested in Ava. However, maybe she was confused.

 

 

  
_So why were you holding her hand? Is that the way we stand?  
__Were you lying all the time? Was it just a game to you? But I'm in so deep._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Well. Here we say goodbye.” Both walked through the corridors of the ship, slowly.

 

“I don’t see it as a goodbye. Maybe we'll see each other again. Who knows?” Sara said with a slight smile.

 

“That bad blonde woman .. I think she hates me.”

 

“No, it’s not you. She just hates me.”

 

“She’s the cause of your pain, isn’t it?” Mulan asked with a tender smile. Sara hesitated to say anything. “I know what it is… love. Between women. I've experienced it... I have it, in my home. Although nobody in my family or anyone close to me knows about it, or would be a disgrace to my family and my ancestors. For my people. Her name is Liang Hongyu.”

 

“You ...? Wow.” Sara babbled, but then nodded. Not bad. “I can say that the world is the same in some things, but ... that will gradually change. It's the only thing I can tell you.”

 

“I like to think that love doesn’t have a gender. Not even the war.” Hua Mulan explained. “Stop keeping pain in your heart, Sara. Perhaps you believe that it is your penance, your way of carrying past sins, but you will only end up leading to destruction and causing pain to those who care. Just ... take a chance.”

 

The Chinese woman smiled at her again, approaching to embrace the blonde, for a few seconds before separating. The brunette left a short kiss on Sara's forehead, it was not a kiss of desire or love, it was simply a small gesture of respect.

 

“You know what to do if you need me.” Sara said, moving away a bit to put a blindfold on her eyes. After squeezing it gently, both began to walk towards the Ship's Bridge, where Ava and Alexandra would take Mulan to their destination. She could not stop thinking about the agent, but she was definitely going to talk to her when she returned. It was a decision.

 

 

_You know I'm such a fool for you. You got me wrapped around your finger._

_Do you have to let it linger?_

 


	5. Big Girls Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in the last episodes Ava has a different story, but given the fact that I took my own path here, I used other dates and places.

**CHAPTER FIVE: BIG GIRLS CRY**

 

 

After Ava and Alex had taken Mulan to her proper time period, Sara simply stayed in her Captain office trying to look for something of courage to be able to tell Ava everything about her. But how to even start? She didn’t even know what to tell her. At least she had the courage to send a message to Ava, but now she regretted it. Damn it.

Ray had gone to visit Nora, apparently the woman was trying to do her best, but sometimes she felt some guilt for everything that she and her father had caused, and Ray was her rock. Everyone realized that these two were attracted to each other, but neither of them had been brave enough to admit it.

 

“Why do we come back here? I thought you didn’t want to see Sara, blah blah blah.” Said Alexandra, taking off some Sakura petals from her blazer when they crossed that portal from China to the Waverider. Although she was still somewhat happy to have met that amazing warrior woman, although they had not even been able to talk.

 

“Sara Lance sent me a message, apparently she has to talk to me about something important. And it was not possible to do it by video call, so I guess these idiots have fucked up time again.” Ava explained as she walked down the aisle of the ship. Alexandra narrowed her eyes without knowing what it was, much less why she should come too.

 

“So… why am I here?”

 

“I… I don’t know. Why are you here? You can go back to the Bureau if you want. I have not asked you to come.” Ava shrugged without understanding.

 

“What? Forget it, now I'm going to stay. My curiosity it's burning. You already know me.” Alexandra exclaimed rolling her eyes. Both women walked to the kitchen, where they heard a conversation between the Legends, but stopped when they hear Ava's name. In fact, Alex was only stopped by the blow in the stomach that Ava gave her to stop.

 

Zari was with Amaya and Nate in the kitchen, talking about what happened.

 

_“It's just that it's not fair how Ava behaves with us, you know. Not after all Sara has suffered, after we went back in time to change things. It's not fair to treat her like that, since she saved her life.” Zari said a little pissed, while eating cookies, on the kitchen table._

_"Zari, she doesn’t know about this. She has no idea what happened because Ava never lived that with Sara. Nobody but us knows.” This time was Amaya._

_“Yeah, but it looks like she changed into a ... robot, you know? She’s cold, mean and exasperating. It's like it was before, when we first met. But worst.”_

_“At least she's alive.” Amaya replied, calmly. It seemed the only one who struggles to understand the situation._

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ava exclaimed, confused and somewhat pissed off at finally letting herself be seen by the Legends. Everyone seemed somewhat pale to see the woman in front of them, had heard that. Even Zari had stopped eating.

 

“Oh, crap.” Nate mumbled, swallowing.

 

* * *

 

 

Sara began to play with her fingers, watching these as they moved among themselves. It was a kind of a habit, to have something in her hands, to feel that she was in control. She passed that dagger between her fingers with incredible agility, moving it between.

 

She felt so nervous, as if she were a teenager about to tell her crush how she felt. Sara sighed deeply and rested both hands on her knees, waiting for the moment Ava arrived and could talk to her. But seeing her coming, all that security went to hell. Not only because Ava arrived and was entering the office but because she seemed furious.

 

“Hey, Ava…”

 

“Don’t 'hey Ava' me, Lance. What the hell does mean that I wasn’t alive? Or that you saved me?” Ava asked arriving a bit angry, putting some strands of hair behind her ear. Her gaze was shocked, she looked confused.

 

“…What?” If Sara could be more pale, believe me it was right now. She tried to understand, but it was obvious. She got up from her seat to be a few meters away from the woman. If it was difficult to start before, now it was much worse.

 

“Your… bunch of inepts says it, when I got there I heard them talking about it. But they said it was best to talk to you. What's that all about, Ms. Lance?”

 

“Wow, they're really...”

 

Sara fell down pressing her lips together, shaking her head. She placed one of her hands on her forehead trying to find a way to start. Ava was getting quite impatient every second that passed, and that made her feel even more nervous.

 

“Look…” Sara tried to start, leaning against the round table in the office. The warm light set the scene quite well, trying to provide some calm. “I think I should serve you a drink before I start with this.”

 

 

“I think I'm quite well like that, besides I don’t drink while I'm working.” She smiled ironically.

 

 “Okay.” Sara sighed deeply crossing her arms in her chest. “I know we've had a tough start, you and me. Quite rough... When we met at the Bureau for the first time, we crashed. You hated me, and I hated your attitude. Miss Goody Two Shoes. Then we fight here in the Waverider, I remember it very welI, specially your fist. It was a good fight, by the way.”

 

“Yes, I remember that. What I don’t understand is what the hell has to do with this?”

 

“Well, it has a lot to do if you let me explain it. After that our relationship was simply Agent Grumpy to Captain Lance, somewhat ... complicated but still, we managed to understand us after the death of Martin Stein. That time you called the Waverider and you gave us your condolences, and then I... I asked you if you could help us in Vinland. In fact, I didn’t ask you, I just said that we could have an objective opinion. Anyway. We fought together against Leif and his Vikings, then Bennet asked you to back off and return to the Bureau. I asked you to stay with me, because... because I needed you. I needed you here with me. But you left, then you came back just in time to get me out of the Mallus Dimension. When I was stuck for a few minutes...”

 

Ava seemed completely stunned by that story. Especially because the woman was inventing all that, that had never happened.

 

“What are you talking about? Ms. Lance, have you taken too much whiskey or something else? That never happened. I remember that very well…”

 

“Sure. No, it's just... it's not alcohol.” Sara denied as she approached to take one of the scotch bottles and pour herself a glass, from which she drank a little, licking her lower lip. Trying to find right words to say it. “You remember what happened to **you** , after we traveled in time to avoid your death.”

 

Silence reigned for a few seconds, that left Ava without words.

 

“What?!”

 

“After we fought against the Vikings, our relationship ceased to be what it was to become much closer. Little by little over time we were building a kind of friendship, if you want to call it that way, although it lasted very little because we were crazy for each other. Clearly. You didn’t take long to fall for me… as I fall in love with you.” The blonde Captain took a few seconds to speak again after finishing with that glass of whiskey.

 

“We started dating, after weeks of being together and having amazing hot sex… I rocked your world, by the way. Then… I asked you to be my girlfriend. Actually I wasn’t… It’s… it was rather a fact. Besides, you felt a little jealous of John Constantine, which made you look adorable and sexy…but that's irrelevant.”

 

Sara made a face with her lips, tried to avoid looking into Ava’s eyes. She didn’t want to see the woman's disappointment or anger, she wouldn’t resist it. But all she got from Ava was her silence.

 

“So we were happy, practically for a day until I was possessed by the Death Totem. Which practically led me to break the bones of everyone here in the Waverider, put them in danger and put **you** in danger. So I decided that the best thing was to let you go.” Sara's voice began to tremble, she didn’t know how farther she could go without breaking. “I ruined everything thinking it was the best for you, that you deserved something much better than me. Something so... broken. Messy. As you say, someone with no future. Someone so disastrous, so... irresponsible, someone who doesn’t deserve you. You were right the other day, however it wasn’t Alex who deserved me, it was you. Apparently you had finally given me the reason. ”

 

Ava observed her out of the corner of her eye, a bit moved but still suspicious of everything. It seemed a really bad joke.

 

“Miss Lance, if this is a joke between you and your friends I ask you, please stop it.” The blonde asked, losing a bit of that hostility.

 

“It’s not!” Sara exclaimed, even surprised that she still didn’t believe her. But come on, it was hard to believe just like that. “We were together and it was the best thing that happened to me in my life, until I broke up with you that night. And then... Then everything went to hell, literally.”

 

Sara sighed trying to stop her voice from trembling, but it was impossible. She stroked her own blond, straight hair, trying to calm herself.

 

“When you came back to your home, Damien Darkh was waiting for you. He made you open a videocall with us and...” The blonde captain cleared her throat. “He told us that this happened because we didn’t give him all the Totems, and that we would pay soon. One by one. And he simply murdered you in front of our eyes…in front of my eyes. I saw how Damien Fucking Darkh broke your neck. Just like that.”

 

“Ms. Lance, please stop there. Clearly, you’re under some substance or under the influence of alcohol, I'm not going to let you continue with this madness.” Ava was about to leave when she heard the captain's voice.

 

“It’s not! I know you... more than anyone, Ava. You're Ava Sharpe, you were born in Florida. On August 9...” Said Sara taking one step towards her.

 

 

“Anyone could know that, Sara.” Ava scoffed.

 

 

“Once you told me that at your fifteen birthday party, you played paintball with your friends and took a boy using him as a human shield. From that day on, they never wanted to talk to you again.” Sara commented smiling slightly at that moment, she remembered it perfectly. Their first date. “Then you told me that when you were a little girl, you hurt yourself on your leg. They had to give you ten points between your feet and your ankle. You wanted to climb a tree to save your cat, but one of the branches broke and you fell.”

 

The captain raised her eyes to see her eyes, she told the truth and Ava knew it.

 

 

“When you were eleven, some kids messed with you for being taller. But you never let them achieve what they wanted, even that time they put a toad in your backpack. You took the toad to the garden outside of School. Every day you went to the garden to see if it was fine. But… When they made you feel really sad, you used to go to the beach. Sarasota has some beautiful beaches... So  you used to go and watch the ocean to calm all the voices in your head.”

 

"You have a small scar on your lower back, it was one of the few times you let your guard down. You were in the Marines, it was a while until Rip decided to recruit you. Is it something I can find in your file?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“No. It's ... I've never told anyone that. Only those who really know me, which are very... few.” Ava mumbled, shaking her head. She opened her lips without understanding why, now her heart began to beat faster.

 

“A few weeks after your death, I was in a... a **very hard** time.” Sara explained watching her own hands. She still held that whiskey glass, empty. “Pretty bad, I must admit. I was fucked up. Zari tested her temporal simulator program to find loopholes, and your death made no sense. Everything had been planned by Mallus and Damien Darkh to get to me, to turn me into... something dark. However, it went the other way. What they did was leave me in a hole of misery and self-hatred, so when we test Zari's program... Everything agree with that if I left you alone, if we erase everything we lived together, all the laughter, kisses , moments when we made love... if you never fell in love with me... you would live. Mallus would never go for you.”

 

Both remained silent. Some tears started to come out of Ava's eyes. Something was beginning to close, to make sense.

 

 

_I may cry, ruining my makeup._ _Wash away all the things you've taken._  
_And I don't care if I don't look pretty..._ _Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking._

 

 

“So we went back in the time, and we talked about Martin Stein. I know you hate me for how I've treated you, but it was all on purpose to keep you away from us. From me. To keep you involved as part of the Bureau and not ... more personal. Risking your life and I understand, I've understood all this time but it hurts. It hurts too much because ... you're the person that I lo...”

 

Sara took a moment to speak but Ava interrupted her.

 

"So you decided to play with my life, and my decisions." It was heard in a hiss. Sara raised her gaze to see her, completely confused by those words.

 

“What?”

 

“You decided to erase my decisions, my choices only because you could not live without me. You erased part of my life, for not being able to be with me. What kind of selfish person are you?”Ava demanded.

 

“Are you crazy or what?” Sara asked rising from her place, completely surprised and somewhat annoyed by the new attitude of the woman.

 

“You decided for me. You all decided what to do with my life without even ask me... being able to choose!” The agent yelled, annoyed, sad, confused. She was a bunch of mixed feelings at that moment.

 

 

“ **I SAVED YOUR LIFE!** Wesaved your life, because it wasn’t the way you should die. Because you had a lot to live and it wasn’t fair. Because you didn’t deserve to die at the hands of that asshole. You deserved all the happiness in the world and I am very happy to be so selfish to choose it.” Sara defended herself almost proudly, walking through that place until she faced her. “ **I'm fucking proud of being so selfish to save your life.** Do you think it’s hard? You don’t know what it’s hard! You didn't see how you died in front of me, unable to do anything, in the hands of my sister's murderer. Listening how he teased me, taking the person that I loved ... again. In my arms.”

 

“Boo-hoo! Sara Lance again loses a person and must go back in time to fix it but ends up fucking EVERYTHING.” Ava exclaimed, pointing at her.

 

“Are you even listening to yourself ?! I've imagined thousands of ways this would happen but I didn’t think you'd be offended ‘cause I saved your life.” Sara looked angry now.

 

“I think I should go. This... This is too much for me now.” Ava stammered, placing both hands on the sides of her head and trying to concentrate on something other than that but it was impossible. Each of Sara’s words echoed in her mind.

 

_Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking._

 

“I've done things in my life that I'm really sorry about, and things that even though I regretted, I could never forgive myself... I know you think I'm just a repulsive person, maybe I am.” That left her lips with some bitterness, the same one in which she remembered telling Ava how happy she was with her but that they should leave it. Sara tried to smile at that irony, trying to avoid the tears, but it had been impossible to contain. Tears began to roll down her freckled cheeks.

 

 

“But I've never been happier than I was with you. You...” She tried to continue, but had to clear her throat a little. “You taught me that there could be some light in such darkness. As my sister had told me it must be... In my life. It has always been a disaster...I had never been responsable... I didn’t even go to college, I just lied to my parents… I just made them spend money. At least Oliver was responsible for paying it. As irresponsible as taking the boyfriend of my own sister.” Sara shook her head a little embarrassed of herself, her sister. Laurel. How much pain had Laurel suffered for her?

 

“In the Amazo, Lian-Yu and then Nanda Parbat things changed for me. I changed, I became a different person, cold. I became a cold-blooded killer. But at a certain point in my life I didn’t want to be that... I wanted to be something more than having a destiny full of horror and suffering.”

 

“You made me a better person when I was nothing but darkness and death. I was a good Captain, and I had my team but you made me feel loved. You loved me anyway…” Sara whispered, wiping some tears from her cheeks but they didn’t stop falling. “You made me fall in love with you, and need you. The day I decided it was better to broke with you it was the day I ended up with all that happiness and with myself, and that same day you gave me one of the worst pains I have felt in my life. The day I saw you die.”

 

 

Sara wiped those tears with the edge of her shirt and sat back in her seat, staring at nothing.

 

“I hope that sum up some of what I've felt for you. If you still don’t want to see me, it's your choice. Not mine.” Sara whispered, hoping the woman would stay, but contrary to what she wanted, Ava got up from her place and started walking towards the door, leaving the office.

 

_Tough girl in the fast lane. No time for love, no time for hate.  
No drama, no time for games. Tough girl whose soul aches._

 

* * *

 

 

“So… you went back in time and... avoided her death.” Alexandra muttered.

 

“No, we just prevented Mallus from knowing about her relationship with Sara.” Nate said, taking one of the cookies that Zari ate but the brunette hit his hand, pointing Nate with her finger.

 

“So Mallus or Damien wouldn’t know there was something between them and wouldn’t use it as a weakness for Sara.” Amaya was the one who took the word now.

 

“Wow…” The agent whispered, she took one of Zari's cookies and bite it, trying to avoid having a mental breakdown. “So, Sara loves Ava. Because they've been together all that time... but Ava now hates her, cause she doesn't remember... Wow.”

 

“Now, Agent Hotcakes is mean again." Mick growled, grabbing a sandwich from the foodmaker.

 

“It's weird, right?” 

 

“More than that…” Alex commented, cocking her head toward the hallway that led to the Captain's office. You could hear some screams from both women and then the brunette turned her gaze to the guys. “What matters now is how Ava is going to take it…”

 

Before the others said anything, they saw Ava walking down that hallway, opening a portal and leaving the ship without even talking to anyone else.

 

“I think we already know how that was…” Amaya said, shaking her head.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Are you coming to yell at me too?” Sara asked without looking at her, she didn’t have the time or mood to deal with anyone else, and it wasn’t safe for the brunette to stay close to her at that time. It wasn’t safe for anyone.

 

“No... I figured I had to come and talk with you.” Alex muttered sitting down next to her, noticing how Sara simply played with her own fingers, she knew those gestures perfectly. Habit. “... and thank you.” Alex moved her hand towards the blonde's, it was white, somewhat decorated with some freckles. The brunette gently squeezed Sara’s hand for a moment, trying to get her to look away and she did. Now they could see each other's eyes. 

Blue against Hazel.

 

“They told me everything... Thank you, really. I don’t know how hard it must have been for you. Everything you lived, I don’t know, I don’t remember.” Alex began, clearing her throat a bit. She tried to keep her eyes from becoming all weepy, but she failed. “I don’t know you very much, Sara. Only for the Bureau's files. I don’t know how hard it has been for you, but I can imagine it. I can see it... So thanks for saving my best friend. Thanks for what you've done, Sara. Because if it were not for you...”

 

The blonde just kept quiet, even though she wanted to say something Alex wrapped her in a soft hug, placing her chin on the blonde's shoulder. Sara froze, but she simply let the brunette hug her. “Thanks for saving Ava, even though it was at the cost of your suffering all this time.”

 

“Even if it means that she now hates me.” Sara gave an ironic laugh, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“She doesn’t hate you. Well, at first… a little bit. But she just... She's a bit confused. You must understand her.” The brunette explained as she got up and walked to the table, taking a bottle of scotch and serving one for each, returning one to Sara.

 

“Yeah… everyone repeats that I must understand her, but who understands me?”

 

“I do. And your friends too, it shows that they have supported you along the way, Sara. You know what happened, and unfortunately, between the two of you… you’re the only one who remembers that. That’s why you must understand her now. She will come back to you when all this calms down, I know her. She may be a hard-headed woman, she seems soulless... But inside she’s special, and you should know that more than anyone else.”

 

“You're a good friend, Alex.” Sara commented taking that glass and giving it a drink, now the brunette was sitting next to her again. The captain frowned, somewhat confused. “What I don’t understand is why I never knew anything about you. I mean... when I dated Ava... My Ava... She had told me that she had a friend, but I never knew more about it.”

 

“I don’t know.” The brunette sighed. “Maybe it has to do with this. A few months ago I had decided to leave all this, to be able to... be with my girlfriend Jessie and form something more normal, or something like that. After five years in the Bureau I felt that ... I don’t know. But I didn’t want to leave Ava alone. I assumed she would feel lonely, Rip had been imprisoned and Gary, well, Gary was the only person who would be around. Ava is not a person who knows how to make many new friendships.” Both smiled at that.

 

“So I decided to stay, besides... I wasn’t ready for something like that. She wanted a house, and I wanted more adventure. I can’t stay long without… this. I didn’t want to leave my job, I wanted to be able to help. Back to the FBI or even the Army or something like that, knowing that there was something else outside. I don’t know. It wasn’t for me. Not now.”

 

“So, I think you owe me one, Lex.” Sara commented with a small smile, bumping her glass with Alex's.

 

“You wish, Lance.” Alex grimaced. “And don’t call me that!”

 

“Okay, Brownie.”

 

“I'm not surprised that Ava hates you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ava was typing quickly in front of her computer. She couldn’t afford to be unoccupied when her mind kept reminding her of every word Sara told her.

 

“So, what will you do?” Alex asked, from the small couch in Ava's office. She was thoughtful, watching the ceiling. What a day.

 

“Don’t you always get tired of asking me the same thing? Also, don’t you have anything better to do now?” Snapped Ava, somewhat exasperated as she put aside her notebook.

 

“Come on, Ava. You're not even interested in knowing what you've lived with her?” Alex sat on the couch, looking at her best friend without believing it.

 

“You know what? You put me in all this madness. All these things about Sara and her damn crush with me. I was very well before I knew that I died and they changed time. For me, they went against all the rules that we must respect and comply with.”

 

“What? Me?! You've gotten yourself all alone in Sara’s bed and in a time line where I wasn’t even close to you!” Exclaimed Alexandra. “Why do you have to be so tough? Why should it always be rules? Rules, rules, rules.”

 

“Why do you always have to be so soft? Why can not you be more responsible? Why do you never support me? They have lied to me, they have played with my life, Alexandra.”

 

“Well… Boo-hoo, Ava! You are alive! And you don’t even have an idea of what it is for her. Because you know that, it bothers you that I understand her because I know perfectly how I would feel if I lost you, moron.” The brunette exclaimed angrily, getting up from her seat a bit annoyed.

 

“Why are you the one who’s angry? I should be the angry one!” Ava got up from her seat  and posing both hands on her desk. “I am the one who’s pissed off, it's because of me that they broke thousands of rules. OUR rules. Remember?”

 

“Because you are behaving in a way that I don’t understand, damn it. That woman is **CRAZY** about you, she turned the time down to save your life and not lose you, endured weeks or God knows how long she has been endured your hate towards her. All that because she saved your life, Ava.” Alexandra defended herself, she felt somewhat annoyed by Ava's attitude. “All that because she cares. Can't you see that? Why you can not appreciate that? Do you know how important that is? Others like me would value that with our fucking life.”

 

“And it doesn’t matter what I feel?”

 

“Oh, come on... Do you really have a hard time being happy, Ava?” Alexandra asked before heading to the door and leaving the office, leaving Ava thoughtful.

 

* * *

 

 

_Tough girl,  I'm in pain. It's lonely at the top.  
Tough girl whose soul aches._

 

 

Sara couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed again and again without being able to find comfort or sleep. The boys had invited her to eat something together, watch some movies, but she didn’t have the heart to see anyone. At least Amaya had come to her room to leave a chicken sandwich with mayonnaise, Sara's favorite. Some french fries, and water. Sara guessed that the fries came exactly from Zari.

 

The blonde sighed deeply watching the ceiling of her room. What to do now? There was nothing else she could do but wait. Should wait? Was there something to wait? Ava wasn’t going to give in to this, she was upset and Sara understood her. But she couldn’t understand why it bothered her so much, that it saved her life. At the same time, knowing her perfectly as she did, she knew that Ava would feel guilty for being the reason they changed her future.

Rules, rules, rules. So many rules. Sara thought.

 

She reached out to pick up the phone at the nearby night table, unlocking the screen with her finger so she could see the picture on it. It was a photograph with Ava, together, smiling. But this time she didn’t smile when she saw it, she simply closed her eyes for a second and left the phone to one side. Maybe that was the payment for having saved the love of her life, nothing came for free in this life and perhaps this time the payment was not being together... Let Ava be happy.

 

But what kind of coward would leave everything? She was no coward, her father had not raised her to leave. A small smile appeared on her lips at a memory.  
Sara's thoughts faded when suddenly Gideon's cheerful voice caught her attention.

 

“Captain Lance, you have a visitor outside your room.”

 

“Gideon, tell them that I don’t want anything right now. Thank you.”

 

 

“My apologies, Captain. But it's not the Legends. Agent Sharpe is waiting outside, she wants to talk to you. Should I let her come in?"

 

That changed everything in Sara. She sat on her bed, not understanding what she was doing here.

 

“Let her come in, Gideon.” Ordered the smallest blonde. She was a little nervous, seeing how the door had let the Agent pass and closed behind her. But if Sara had been surprised by her unexpected visit, what she saw now left her even more stunned.

 

Ava Sharpe, without her elegant Bureau suit. The Agent wore a simple big black t-shirt and grey pajama pants. Her hair was not tied in that same tight bun, this time it was loose.

 

“I didn’t know what to do or where to go.” Ava broke the silence between them. “I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t ... do anything more than think about all this.”

 

“It's okay, I understand.” Sara said, arranging her blankets. Ava moved a little uncomfortably, crossing her arms. “You can sit down if you want…” The captain invited, pointing to the edge of the bed. “Or we can go to the kitchen, I guess.”

 

“No. I mean, it's a bit cold and I didn’t think about taking something to wrap myself up with. I don’t want everyone to see me like that and mock at me.” Ava said somewhat doubtful but still nodded. She approached to sit down but not on the edge… Even with her arms crossed, she sat next to the Captain.

 

Both remained silent, watching forward. No one understood why, but maybe, it was much better than being away.

 

 

“Do you want some coffee?” Sara asked, breaking up with that moment.

 

“Sounds good. Yes.” Ava replied, somewhat shy. Sara nodded getting up from her bed to walk out of the room, she felt as nervous as that first date, without even knowing what to say or what to do. Gideon make  two cups of coffee exactly as they both liked. Sara was grateful that none of the boys were in the kitchen to fill her with questions, apparently they were all in their rooms.

 

 

When the Captain returned with both cups of coffee, the next thing she saw made her stop suddenly that she felt her cups falling. She appreciated having such good reflexes.  
Ava was sitting on the bed, looking at one of the picture frames in her hands. She knew perfectly what photo it was about, it was one of her and Ava. Specifically Sara was watching the camera with a pout when Ava hugged her from behind, with a warm smile. Nate had taken suddenly, without even telling them.

 

“That picture was taken by Nate. First time he called you 'Mrs. Captain'...” Said Sara walking towards the bed, sitting on the other side. She handed a cup to the agent, black coffee with three sugar and a black coffee with four of sugar for her.

 

But Ava didn’t seemed to react yet, she was still watching the photograph, running her fingers over it as if she were trying to figure out that it was a real or not. After a few moments she took the cup of coffee, thanking the blonde. Leaving the photograph aside.

 

“I know it's hard, Ava.” Sara sighed taking a sip of her coffee. It was hot, and sweet, something that fascinated her. It seemed simply that her body regained life by drinking that dark liquid.

 

“Do you have more?...” She whispered, somewhat surprised by her own words. Sara cocked her head to see her, Ava pointed to the photo with her eyes as she drank some more coffee, then left it on the bedside table next to her.

 

“Something like... These are... umh... you took them.” Sara said as she stretched her hand to pick up her phone. She looked in these some pictures then offered the phone to the woman so that she could see it.

 

Sara took that cup of coffee with both hands, she felt as nervous as she had ever felt in her life, even more so when Ava began to see the pictures, pass one by one, without understanding anything of what she saw. It was very understandable, for her that had never happened and she was seeing really impossible things. Things that she had never lived.

 

“But...this…” Ava babbled.

 

“You don’t get it. I know. You don’t remember it because you have not lived it. I just... I had to erase it. Completely.” Said Sara, leaving the coffee on the side of her bed.

 

Sara swallowed a bit surprised, looking at the photographs she saw. They looked so happy, smiling. Some in that bed in which both were sitting. The Captain smiled when she remembered one of these, it was a night where both of them had arrived, somewhat tired from what they had decided to simply go to see a movie and sleep together. Ava had taken Sara's phone and started taking some pictures saying that she would leave one of these in the background of her phone, smiling towards the camera and Sara, taking advantage of the moment, kissed her cheek. But then a video began, of that same scene where the Captain approached slowly and then kissed her lips. You could hear that funny laugh from Ava when Sara started attacking her with kisses and tickling her.

 

“I know it's weird for you. I know you hate me and now everything changes for you.” Sara broke the silence. “But now at least you must understand why it is so difficult for me.”

 

“I don’t know what to say.”

 

“You don’t have to say anything.”

 

Both were silent for a moment, it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. It was just sharing a moment together, until Ava spoke again: “Thank you, Sara.”

 

The blonde Captain continued with her eyes on the edge of the sheets, just playing with these. She didn’t know what to say, it was the first time that she didn’t receive an insult or something. So, she just nodded, a little embarrassed. That was so amazing to Ava, so adorable. Completely out of how she saw Sara Lance.

 

Sara Lance. Badass. A confident and reckless woman, who had no respect for others or for the rules. A strong, stubborn, dangerous, irresponsible woman. A woman who now played with the edge of the blankets trying to hide her face, hide that insecurity.

 

Ava melted completely before that image. How could she have been so blind? Well, it wasn’t her fault, but now she could clearly see that the captain was dying of love for her. Without hesitation, completely driven by impulsiveness, she approached to take Sara's face in her hands and kiss her lips. Finally.  
The kiss was slow, soft. Both enjoyed caressing their lips each other, enjoying every second, the taste of coffee in these soft lips. They even allowed themselves to play a little with their tongues making the kiss a little more passionate. The kiss lasted a few minutes, actually no one want to be separated from each other.

 

“Wow…” Ava muttered as she separated thanks to their need to take some air. Sara could feel how her heart wanted to come out of her chest. Both were silent for a moment, observing each other in the eyes. That connection. Powerful.

 

“That was incredible.” Ava admitted, sighing a little. Her heart was pounding.

 

“I can live with that.” Sara said with a small smile, unable to believe it yet. “Does this mean you will not hate me anymore?”

 

“I can live with that.” Ava repeated, letting out a small giggle.

 

Sara sighed deeply, closing her eyes at that sound. It felt so good to hear her laugh.

 

“I always liked you, you know... Well, only after you gave Rip, I started seeing you in another way... But first, well, you were so irresponsible, Sara, you were everything I've always been against.”

 

Sara grimaced, not knowing what she meant. 

 

“So ... that means ... Would you accept to come to a date with me?” Sara asked with a shrug, trying not to look too nervous. “It doesn’t have to be a **DATE** , just... I don’t know. Just do something together.”

 

“Maybe... we can do that. I guess.” Ava mumbled with a small smile. A smile that made Sara's chest swell, the burn on her stomach return. A smile that made her fall in love again.

 

“Yeah, nice. This will be a good first date.”

 

“Hey, it's not fair. I want to know how was our first date.”

 

“Okay… We went to a very nice restaurant in Star City. You had a very, very, very beautiful dress.” Sara smiled at that memory, taking the agent's hand and interlacing her fingers with hers little by little, as if trying to go unnoticed. “We talked about our lives, things we didn’t know about each other. And later…”

 

Ava raised an eyebrow, hoping it would continue. Both were lying on the bed now, she in her place, observing each other. There was nothing sexual, just both sharing a moment together, completely forgetting those cups of coffee.

 

“... And then Gary came in saying that Rip had stolen his Time Courier and the Legends ended up crashing the Waverider in Star City in the middle of our date.” Sara grimaced and shook her head. Ava gave a small giggle at that, it was obvious that those fools would ruin everything.

 

“I'm not surprised they ruined everything.” Ava sighed, staying silent to enjoy this. Both hands intertwined, with small soft caresses. Something she would never have imagined, much less with Sara Lance.

 

“Can we kiss each other again?” Sara asked suddenly.

 

“We can try.” Ava mumbled with a cute smile, feeling that warmth in her belly when Sara leaned over to kiss her again.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in the last episodes Ava has a different story, but given the fact that I took my own path here, I used other dates and places.


	6. Fire Meet Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change slowly for both, many surprises. Some good and others... not so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I always say, I see Alexandra as Odette Annable. I know she's in Supergirl (Sam) but I've always seen her like my Alex. Many thanks to all who read, whoo comment and give me kudos, you make me feel much better and encouraged to continue. This is for you.  
> I have not had much time to edit it, just ... it's out of my mind and it's here. Like Giant Beebo. Totally unexpected.
> 
> We have a long adventure here, guys.

**CHAPTER SIX:  FIRE MEET GASOLINE**

 

“I look weird.” It was the first thing Ava thought when she looked in the mirror. To be honest, she didn’t look weird at all, the woman wore a beautiful blue dress showing a little bit of her chest, her hips. She felt weird. She felt as if she wasn’t herself, but at the same time... it was nice to be able to do it for someone else. Look good and sexy for someone else, a way to conquer someone.

 

She sighed deeply arranging her hair that was on her side and left the room walking slowly to the living room. Alex was lying on the couch, watching the ceiling and eating some Cheetos. But when she saw Ava her mouth opened a bit, really surprised.

 

“Ava... you look beautiful.” Alexandra said, leaving the bag of Cheetos aside and being completely stunned. “Wow, you’re really incredibly beautiful tonight... Ow, my baby is going on a date. This is amazing, Grumpy. I need to take a picture of you to remember.” Said the woman faking a tearful voice, wiping a small imaginary tear from her cheek.

 

“Shut up!” Ava growled, but so she was happy so she didn’t stop smiling. Apparently Ava had accomplished her task. The blonde woman took her small purse and observed that everything was fine, she was still on time. “What are you doing tonight? What are you doing on a Saturday night here alone? Why do I feel that our roles have been exchanged? What kind of parallel reality is this?”

 

"Wow, Ava Sharpe making jokes. We’re in a parallel reality!” Exclaimed Alexandra, raising an eyebrow, but then both giggled. The brunette agent was happy to see her friend like that. **Happy**. “No, just ... I didn’t tell you, but I think… Jessie and I… we've decided to give ourselves some time. Apart.”

 

“What? Why? Why didn’t you tell me anything? When?” Ava asked, completely surprised taking a few steps towards her friend.

 

 

“A few days ago… A week... And you know why.” Alex said with a grimace as she turned with her back, going to the fridge to take a bottle of beer and open it, giving it a drink. “We have different times. We have different jobs, and she needs more from me, and I... I don’t know if I’m ready. I mean, I'm in love, I think I am, but ... she's not ready to be with me. I'm not ready...”

 

The brunette tried to explain, but only shrugged.

 

“Oh, Alex.” Now Ava understood everything. Now she understood Alex's reaction when they argued in her office. That discussion had opened her eyes to reality, to understand Sara, but now she understood why Alex was so upset. Ava was so involved in her things that maybe she didn’t see that her best friend was also going through a complicated situation.

 

“I'm not ready for that. I'm like a cookie... a cookie that hasn’t finished baking. It's okay, grumpy. It's not the first time it happens and you know it. She knows what I can give her and what I can’t.” The brunette smiled slightly on her side, her gaze was sad, but she would do anything to not show it to the blonde. “Besides I did’t want to bother you with that, you look happy with all this and you deserve it so much, Ava. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Now, the important thing is your date with Sara Lance. Where will you go? How does she kiss? Has anything more happened than just kisses? Does she smell good or at the end she smells like old sweat like you said before you met her?”

 

All the questions simply caused Ava to shake her head, but still smile.

 

“Kiss well, more than good in fact, it's ... perfect. We haven't done anything but talk and drink some coffee and kiss a little... She smells great, ok? I was just mad at her without knowing her, that's all. And I have no idea where we will go, she didn’t want to tell me.”

 

“You don’t know? You know nothing at all. Are you sure the date is with you?” Alex teased, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Alexandra!” Ava said, throwing a cushion at her face and walking from one side to the other. She felt nervous.

 

“Wow. Ava. I'm very happy for you, you know?” Her friend smiled sideways, giving her beer a drink and setting it aside to get close to hugging the blonde. Both shared a soft hug until Ava's phone rang, which caused both of them to separate and look at each other.

 

“If she thinks she's going to leave me standing here, I swear I'm going to kill her!” Ava snarled looking for her cell phone in her purse and unlocking it so she could see the message. But her gaze changed completely as she read it, making her smile.

 

**_“Ava, come to ICELAND - 790 AD. Wear a big coat. A BIG ONE. I 'll send you the exact coordinates. Don’t ask, just come... Sara.”_ **

 

“I think I have to change my clothes and... get dressed like a damn polar bear. This is serious? Does this woman not know the sense of punctuality and responsibility?” Ava exclaimed between annoyed and somewhat exasperated, returning to the room closing the door behind her. Apparently she would have to go through all that problem of choosing clothes, at least she could choose something much more usual and less uncomfortable.

 

“I guess with Sara Lance everything is new…” Alex said, shrugging, sitting back down on the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

After changing again and dressing in jeans, boots, a red plaid shirt and a big black coat, Ava was ready to open a portal and go through it. Now what the hell had the Legends done to fuck their date? Also, what kind of anachronism had happened in Iceland 790 AD? That place hadn’t been discovered until 800 AD.

 

When she indicated those coordinates and the portal opened, she went through without hesitation. The weather was quite bearable to be true, apparently the cold wasn’t as raw as she expected. It was daylight, well to tell the truth it was almost sunset. Ava looked around and saw the Jump Ship there, but in the distance she could see huge cliffs.  
Also the incredible and endless green grass behind, where the sun began to hide. In front of them was that beautiful ocean, the waves moved violently but little by little they came softly to the beach. Ava moved her feet feeling the sand under her feet and looking down she could see the black sand. It wasn’t white normal sand… That sand was completely black. One of the many wonders in **Vík í Mýrdal** , the name of that place. They were on Iceland, one of the most beautiful places in the world.

 

“Hey.” Ava heard from behind her, turning around she could see the blonde with a big gray coat, a beanie of the same color and boots.

 

“Miss Lance... What are we doing here? Why is the Jump-ship? Where are the others?” Ava asked without understanding, approaching the blonde somewhat worried.

 

“Easy there.” Sara said raising her hand, trying to calm her down. By having her close she leave a soft kiss on the lips of the agent. It still felt strange to Ava, but comforting in a certain way.

 

Their hands came together intertwining their fingers, they were cold. Sara pulled her hand to take it a little further, walking slowly to the area of the Jump Ship. “Back to 'Miss Lance', Agent Sharpe? I thought we had passed that after the other night.”

 

“I know, it's the habit. But you haven’t told me what we are doing here. Is there no anachronism to solve? What are we doing here? I thought we had a date.” Ava insisted as she walked with her, but her doubts was answered by seeing several blankets and cushions on the grass. A burning campfire in the center, a basket. And of course, a bottle of wine and a scotch as well.

 

“It's a date. A date that is very different from what you were used to.” Sara said with a sideways smile. “You see, I wanted to do something different than normal. To what we already had. Go to a nice restaurant, ask for wine, eat dessert and talk about stuff with people around who don’t stop muttering things and don’t let us talk. We'll have that, of course, but I wanted something new for you. Something completely out of the ordinary. Because we are completely out of the ordinary.”

 

Ava stammered trying to say something, but no words came from her lips.

 

“We also have a basket with lots of food, thanks to Gideon. Also, look at this place, isn’t it perfect?” She said pointing around. The weather was good, apparently the evening was falling little by little and the sound of the ocean was relaxing. Sara had prepared everything. “Are you hungry?”

 

“A lot…” Ava whispered with a smile, both of them sitting between the blankets. Ava couldn't believe what she saw around her, the sound of the ocean was something really soothing, something perfect. “Are we safe here? I think with sitting here we're breaking about ten Bureau rules.”

 

“What could happen? Relax, Aves... The only thing that surround us are Puffins. Look at them...” Sara said pointing to those birds, somewhat adorable that were near the beach. They usually nested near the rocks. They were small black birds with the size of a duck, but a little fatter, with a very colorful peak. Almost like a rainbow.

 

“They’re called _Fratercula Arctica_.” The agent responded with tenderness to that little bird, which was walking towards them in a very adorable way, walking side to side thanks to its short legs. Ava supposed it was out of curiosity, since surely the bird had never seen a human in that place. Iceland would be discovered by the Vikings a few years later.

 

“Yeah, but 'Puffin' sounds a lot cuter than that.” Sara winced, stretching her hand for the bird to trust her and close it. The little bird cocked its head, hesitating a little, but in the end he gave into its curiosity and approached them, taking one of the berries in the basket.

 

“Hello, little weird bird.” Sara said in a low voice, reaching her hand to caress the plumage of the bird, which stirred a little flapping surprised but grateful. “Say hello to Ava, Puff.”

 

Sara tried to take Ava's hand to caress him, but the agent quickly removed it.

 

“We shouldn’t, we could end up with a lot of species...” She murmured trying to explain that it wasn’t ideal to caress him or form a bond with that animal, in fact, surely they would be breaking a dozen of rules.

 

“Come on... Just do it. Don’t you find it adorable? What can you lose? It’s just… Enjoy life, Aves. Pet that little bird.”

 

Sara raised an eyebrow as the little Puffin approached to Ava, trying to take one of the berries that was near her. Ava hesitated a moment, but in the end she put her hand towards that bird and gently stroked the area of its neck, causing the bird to rejoice in happiness by flapping a little.

 

Both smiled at that as the bird took one of the berries and began its way back to the rocks area, possibly where it had its nest.

 

"Go home, buddy. Go make some little puffins!” Exclaimed Sara watching the bird retire slowly.

 

For them both the sunset went slowly but very quickly at the same time, the talk was enjoyable as they drank some wine and ate some of the things that Gideon had prepared. Ava kept laughing and Sara kept trying to make her smile, because that sound returned part of her soul little by little. The night had already fallen and the sky was full of stars, the day lasted a few hours in that season and was one of the most interesting things in that place.

 

 

“Do you want to see something truly amazing?” Sara asked raising an eyebrow, smiling sideways. The light from the campfire illuminated the agent's face, making her look even more beautiful.

 

“What are you talking about?” Ava asked curiously, unable to take her eyes from the captain's blue eyes. “I thought I was already seeing it.”

 

The captain said nothing, simply pointed to the sky, specifically behind Ava causing he agent to turn around to see what she was referring to, her mouth opened in surprise. Her blue eyes were lost in that beautiful landscape.

 

“Wow. This... is incredibly beautiful, Sara.” Ava mumbled, her eyes wide open. The sky was illuminated by a beautiful and bright green light, mixed with some blue at times which began to flame over them. A unique event… Aurora Borealis.

 

All her life she had been incredibly attracted to this phenomenon, something completely beautiful to see. The lights moved slowly, moving in the dark sky full of stars. The only sound that could be heard was that of the ocean and their breaths.

Ava simply moved to one side of the smaller blonde and rested her head on her  shoulder, enjoying the moment.

 

_It's dangerous to fall in love  
but I want to burn with you tonight._

* * *

After spending several minutes bored on the couch, finishing watching that series that had interested her so much but now ran out of episodes. Who was capable to play with a couple for a whole season and leave it at that? Making her wait one more year. Those people were worse than Mallus.

The tall brunette sighed deeply, asking life why it was so hard sometimes. She just wanted to lie in bed all damn Saturday, and do nothing but eat fast food until her friend came back with more gossip.

 

However, every second that passed was filled with memories in that place.She wasn’t going to stay like this, she wasn’t going to let herself suffer. The tall brunette got up from the couch, nodding her head.

 

She wasn’t going to suffer there. She was more than that, She wasn’t going to allow it. Not even if her girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, had asked her to be alone for a while. What could she do to occupy her mind?

 

Work?

 

Nah. Alex wasn’t going to work. Who was she? Ava? Pff! No, of course not.

 

An idea more than crazy and unexpected went through her mind and didn’t take long to decide. She pressed the button on her Time Courier and opened a direct portal to the Waverider, crossing it quickly.

 

“Good evening, Legends.” The woman greeted, everyone were surprised to see her, but still a little happy.

 

“Hey, Alex. Is there a problem? Anachronisms that we do not notice?” Ray asked a little curious. Apparently Zari was at his side, Amaya and Nate were talking and Mick was lying on his favorite couch, drinking a beer and reading a book. Something really incredible.

 

“Please say no. It's Saturday night.” Zari growled.

 

“Oh no. I was bored and my best friend is on a date with your Captain.” Alexandra shrugged as she played with the edges of her leather jacket. “I don’t have anyone to bother, so it was fair to come and bother you. Why? Is not there an anachronism to solve?”

 

“Aren’t you the one who always complains about working on it?” Amaya asked with a slight sideways smile. “We promised to behave well and not create problems while Sara is not there.”

 

“And don’t crash the Waverider.” Nate recalled, giving the table a little thump.

 

Alex sighed deeply and walked up to them, but seeing that the other two simply laid their eyes on the screen in front of them, she approached her side.

 

“Do you play Mortal Kombat?” Alex asked Zari, posing with her arms crossed to the side of the sofa watching the muslim brunette tighten the buttons of her joystick.

 

“Yeah. You too?”

 

“You betcha. Although I like adventure games much more, like **Tomb Raider**. A lot... Although the other day I gave myself the pleasure of buying ' **Alien: Isolation** '. Oh, I almost had a fucking heart attack when one of the droids tried to suffocate me or when the alien discovered me in my hiding place, he came running towards me. Believe me, I spent two hours trying to calm my heart, Ava thought I was having a heart attack. But damn, what a good game. I finished it in a few days and I couldn’t believe it would end that way... Can you believe it?” The brunette commented as she loosed her hair, it felt so tight on that bun. She sat with them on the couch, watching as these two played.

 

“Nerd.” Mick groaned.

 

“Wow.” Ray and Zari said at the same time, watching in amazement as they listened to Alex's confession about videogames. Ray quickly handed her his joystick, without hesitation. Alex simply smiled kindly and thanked him.

 

“She gay dude. Stop it.” Zari whispered in Ray's ear, which cleared his throat.

 

* * *

 

 

**ICELAND – 790 AD**

 

Both blondes were among the blankets, the fire protected them from the cold and the jump-ship protected them in the same way. Both watched the sky, simply keeping silence, listening to the sounds of the night and the ocean.  The sound of the waves beating against the rocks, leaving some vapor thanks to the cold.

 

“You know... Right now, we are the first people to step on this place. We are the first and only ones to step on this earth, to observe this ocean and to share this sky together. You know? It's kinda cool.” Sara whispered, noticing how the northern lights were moving over them. Sara was right about that. They were unique.

 

“How romantic, Ms. Lance.” Ava mumbled with a sideways smile, somewhat dazzled by those words. If she had always complained about the effect Sara Lance had on people, that flirtatious way of attracting people, that sensuality. She captivated people. Now she was a victim of that, and she liked it.

 

“I do what I can.” Sara smiled, shrugging. “I have always been curious about this place. When I was in elementary school, they made me do science work, you know. And then... I found some stuff about the Northern Lights and this place. Since that day, I was completely fascinated with them. It's a really beautiful and unique event, and I've always wished I could see it, but I never could. After that trip in the boat that changed my life, then Lian Yu… Nanda Parbat...The League of Assassins... Everything that I lived. I assumed that I never could.” Sara sighed deeply, feeling Ava's hand caressing hers. “Until now.”

 

Ava smiled tenderly when she heard that. She got up from the comfort between the blankets to sit down and go over and take the bottle of Scotch, serving some of this in one of the cups, for her and for the blonde who accompanied her sitting down as well. Sara had been so kind to prepare all this for them, it was amazing.

 

_We're a perfect match, perfect somehow.  
We were meant for one another. Come a little closer._

 

 

“It's amazing that we're living this now. I thought you would end up having something with Mulan.” Ava gave a mocking snort, shaking her head at that. She felt a little sorry for thinking that.

 

“Did you think that she and I had something?”  Sara asked, raising an eyebrow showing her confusion.

 

“Didn’t you?” Now Ava was confused.

 

“Of course not. She was ... Well, she's a strong and badass woman. She’s a great warrior and I must say that I have a great admiration for her.” Sara clarified, nodding as she made a grimace with her lips. “But nothing ever happened but a nice talk, some tips on how to fight and maybe a friendship.”

 

“Oh, come on. Don’t tell me you even thought about it...” Ava couldn’t believe her.

 

“The only person who has always being in my mind has been you, since I knew you...” Sara whispered running a hand over her head and removing that beanie, releasing her blonde hair to the side. She watched her own hands for a second until she saw Ava again in her eyes. “Mulan is fine, but you... You’re a hell of a woman.”

 

 

Ava was silent listening to that, noticing how Sara tilted her gaze for a moment, avoiding tension. The agent bit her lower lip, enduring the urge to kiss her.

 

“I like to know things about you. Well, things that aren’t in your file.” Ava commented taking a sip to her scotch, watching as Sara imitated her. Both were watching that incredible event, the sky and the ocean mixed in an amazing way. Drinking, enjoying the closeness of both. The sound of their breaths, their hearts beating hard.

 

However, Sara stopped looking at that landscape to see another one even more beautiful. Ava seemed completely dazed, smiling when she saw the sky. The fire illuminated her face revealing her beauty, making her look even more intense. Her face… She was really charming, her cute perfect nose, her cheekbones, her soft lips. She was completely and incredibly in love with that woman. Who would say that Sara Lance would fall in love this way?

 

The Captain let out a sigh and simply leaned over to kiss the agent's lips, which surprised her for a moment, but she let herself go, completely losing herself in these soft and sweet lips. Sara gently stroked her cheek with her right hand, drawing the taller woman's body, placing her forehead against hers.

 

“Are you okay?” Sara asked without moving away from her lips, just now staring at Ava's.

 

“I've never been better.” Ava whispered, a little flushed. She couldn’t believe that Sara was that way, she would never have imagined that the blonde was so attentive, and loving. She could not see yet wich was obvious, she loved Ava Sharpe. Completely.

 

 

_Fire meet gasoline. I'm burning alive.  
I can barely breathe when you're here loving me._

_I got all I need when you came after me.  
Fire meet gasoline, burn with me tonight_

 

 

After having been practically until late at night together watching that wonderful scene, it was time to return to reality. Or rather, at their own time. Sara also didn’t want Ava to get sick or something, so after taking everything and keeping it, making sure none of it stayed in place. The least they wanted was ruin something in time by leaving something.

 

When Sara returned to the Jump Ship she saw Ava Sharpe sitting in one of the seats, with her belt put across her chest.

 

“So... Sara Lance, where are you going to take me now?” The Agent asked curiously, tilting her head with a somewhat flirtatious look. The captain simply approached the command and sat down, touching some buttons to turn on the ship and take off slowly, causing the ship to become invisible.

 

Sara simply cocked her head to see her and smiled taking flight and disappearing from that place to their present.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**WAVERIDER - NOW**

 

 

“Ok, here it goes.” Alex exclaimed as he threw one of the popcorn directly into the open mouth of Zari, who was lying on the sofa across the way. But by a really bad calculation it ended up bouncing off her forehead and falling to the side. “Ok, my bad.”

 

“And so are you one of the best agents?” The muslim girl asked, rolling her eyes.

 

“It's not my fault you have a big forehead, huh?” The brunette defended herself, sitting on the sofa and crossing her arms, staying silent. It was really hard to concentrate when your thoughts started screaming inside your head.

 

Zari had been a great company tonight. She had had a good time with the others, but after a few movies each one decided to do something different and the Totem Bearer had decided to join the brunette agent, anyway she had nothing better to do.

 

“Hey, it's not my fault that your ex dumped you.”

 

“Hey, it's not my fault you were born.”

 

“Touché!” Zari pointed, nodding. “Hey, don’t worry about her. Okay? She’s the one who loses you.”

 

“That's the problem, Zari. I don’t know which of the two is the loser.” Alex muttered, taking a cushion and pressing it to her chest. “But I only know that I can not give her what she needs of me right now and…”

 

Before Alex could continue speaking, Gideon's chirpy voice cut her off making her startle a little.

 

“Excuse me for the interruption, Agent Diaz.” Gideon apologized. “But there is a problem, Miss Tomaz.”

 

“What's wrong, Gideon?” Asked the girl in the plaid shirt, getting up from her seat to go to the bridge of the ship, watching one of the main screens. The Agent followed her with some curiosity. “What is the anachronism?”

 

“There is no anachronism at this time. But there is a certain event happening in Star City. I am afraid to say that this has some personal importance for someone here.”

 

Before they could both ask who, one of the screens showed the image of a tall woman with brown hair. She wore some black leather clothes and a strange and very nice black necklace.

 

“Oh, oh…” Zari muttered.

 

“What's wrong?” Asked curiously the tallest brunette, the next video showed the woman using her skills to blow up one of the windows of a building with a scream. “Wow, impressive.”

 

“That’s not the most important thing now. Haven’t you noticed who she is?”

 

 

Alexandra approached the screen to see the woman up close, recognize her. She tried, she knew she had seen her somewhere but couldn’t remember where. Alex turned to see Zari and shook her head.

 

“She’s hot.”

 

“She's Sara's sister. It's Laurel Lance.” Zari murmured, frowning a little worried, crossing her arms across her chest.

 

“But she wan’t dead?”

 

“Yeah... but that’s the problem.” Zari explained as she pressed the screen, and showed Alexandra some of the files. “Gideon, could you explain her? You know much better than me.”

 

 

“Of course, Ms. Tomaz. The Laurel Lance that you see on the screen is not Laurel from this Earth, the sister of Captain Lance.” Gideon explained. “Who we see here is Laurel Lance, more recognized as criminal named **“Black Siren”** , she comes from Earth-2. She currently seems to reside in Star City now.”

 

“Oh, shit.” Alexandra exclaimed, looking at the photo with surprise. This wasn’t going to be any good when Sara came back. “Don’t tell Sara what I said about her sister.”

 

* * *

 

 

_So come on, I'll take you on, take you on. I ache for love, ache for us.  
Why don't you come? Don't you come a little closer…_

 

After parking the jumpship on the rooftop of that building and leaving it in its invisible mode, the two blondes left the elevator and walked together through that hall of the building sharing a pleasant talk that lasted long enough to reach the door of the apartment. Where both looked at each other for a moment without knowing what else to say.

 

“So... Do you want to come and... drink something?” Ava asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked down a little, hiding her face with her blonde hair. However Sara Lance made her feel things so... unexpected. They made her act in a somewhat impulsive way.

 

Sara smiled mischievously, playing around with that idea. “Only if you want.”

 

 

_It's dangerous to fall in love but I want to burn with you tonight.  
There's two of us bristling with desire. The pleasure's pain and fire. Burn me._

 

 

“Yeah, I want it. I think that's why I'm asking you...” Ava answered this time very sure. She took the keys from her pocket and opened the door of her apartment to go inside and let the captain come in, who nodded before entering. Ava closed the door behind her, smiling… not knowing that everything would change radically that night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I always say, I see Alexandra as Odette Annable. I know she's in Supergirl (Sam) but I've always seen her like my Alex. Many thanks to all who read, whoo comment and give me kudos, you make me feel much better and encouraged to continue. This is for you.  
> We have a long adventure here, guys.


	7. Will you be there? (in the morning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close encounters of many types.  
> As I always say, I see Alexandra as Odette Annable. I know she's in Supergirl (Sam) but I've always seen her like my Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it, I hope you like it. I tried to give my best this time, it took me so long because I wanted to do something good enough for you. Now it's time for me to go to sleep.

**CHAPTER SEVEN:  Will you be there? (in the morning)**

 

 

“Nice place.” Sara commented as she entered in the apartment. In fact, it was the first time she knew that place. She hadn’t spent much time with Ava there, rather they were always on the Waverider or solving anachronisms through time.

 

She looked curiously at that place, a nice big sofa, a fairly large tv. Maybe she expected something more... robotic, white, black, something more Ava Sharpe but Sara was surprised to find some different things. Many books, some paintings on the walls, some medals of what she supposed, was from her time in the Army. But yes, everything was perfectly organized.

 

“I bought it when Rip recruited me to the Bureau.” The woman explained, leaving her coat on the clothes rack and approaching Sara to take hers, leaving it in the same place. “Even if it looks like I live for the Bureau, it doesn’t mean I live there.”

 

The Captain wore a black shirt and jeans. She went to the nearest furniture to see everything so much better, specifically some photographs there. There were some with people she didn’t know, which she guessed would be Ava's parents.

  

Her family.

 

They had never talked about it, about their family, about how their life had been more than a few good anecdotes. Not that she had imagined meeting her parents... Well, maybe she only thought about it once. Sara went to the next photograph and it made her smile. It was about Ava and Alex smiling for the camera, with a little birthday cake and Ava blowing the candle, as Alex and Gary was smiling toward the camera. 

 

 

“What do you want to drink?” The Bureau agent asked, walking towards what Sara wanted to assume was the kitchen. As she followed the agent, she could see that the kitchen was small but nice. Everything was perfectly organized. A breakfast bar table separated the dining room from the kitchen.

 

 

“Whatever you want.” She shrugged.

 

“I don’t know, you're the one who was a bartender. Feel free to prepare something if you want to...” Ava teased.

 

Sara smiled sideways and went to the fridge to see what was there. When she saw some ice cream nearby she took it and a thought passed through her mind. **Rum Floats.**

 

“Do you have some rum?”

 

 

“I think so, over there.” Ava nodded slowly, walking to the shelf with bottles of alcohol and took one, giving it to the Captain.

 

After some jokes in a small class of how to make a drink, both enjoyed that delicious and sweet drink in the comfort of the sofa, some background music, although the sound of Star City was something unique. That city never slept. 

 

 

“Are you okay?” Ava asked, curious to see that Sara remained pensive and silent for a moment. Her soft voice woke Sara from her daydream.

 

“No, it’s just...” She tried to explain herself. “I haven’t heard this for a long time. The sounds of the city… Star City. It brings back some memories. At this moment my father must be leaving the Police station. Laurel must…”

 

 

Sara stopped.

 

“You would have loved Laurel, you know. She would have said you're perfectly annoying to me.” Sara let out a small giggle, imagining the situation perfectly. “That I needed to settle down. Be happy…”

 

 

“I know I would have loved her.” From what she knew about Laurel, and the way Sara referred to her, she would have liked that woman very much. 

 

“Dinah Laurel Lance. Always trying to save the world... She's in a better place, I guess.”

 

“She is.” Ava said, smiling slightly on her side and taking one of her hands to the Captain's hand. They both stayed that way, keeping quiet for a while while they listened to the sound of the city, the cars, the sirens. Some wind hit the window, maybe it would rain. Strangely it was something comforting, since they always lived time traveling. 

 

“So…” Ava mumbled leaving the glass on the table.

 

“So... here we are.” Sara murmured, this was the first time or let's say the second time where she didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t an expert in romance. Always was just **'get some, get gone'** but she never fell in love like that. Sara felt like a dumb teenager.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Ava asked. “Besides the one I just did, of course.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“You said that we... well… in your time, we're supposed to be together but then you dumped me. But you said you've never been so happy. Both things do not go well together.”

 

Sara nodded and drank a little of her drink before answering that.

 

“Yup. I had been possessed by Mallus when I used the Death Totem. I thought maybe that way I could see Laurel, I could fix everything but...” She explained, taking another drink to her glass and setting it aside. She pressed her lips before continuing. “You made me come back to life. You started talking to me, and... and you took me out of the darkest and emptiest place a person can be.”

 

Ava just kept silent.

 

“But that made me think... that maybe you deserved something much better than me.”

 

“Sara...”

 

“Let me finish. I know you think I'm not the most right person, I know that I can easily get you really mad and you do the same with me. Because we’re very different, but at the same time... we are the same. I know that a few weeks ago I was just a stranger and a mistake of nature to you, and this is still very weird for you.” Sara told her. She leaned her head so she could look at her. “But you made me a better person and you freed me. And I thought it was unfair for you to be with someone as dark and dangerous as me. So I walked away.”

 

“You're not the only one who has a very complex past.”

 

“Yeah... I don't know.” Sara murmured, squeezing her lips. “But letting you go was the worst mistake I made in my life. And believe me, I've learned.”

 

Sara sighed and pressed her lips, losing her gaze for a moment on the glass between her hands. She took one last drink. Ava couldn’t believe what she was hearing, although she believed Sara's way of expressing herself about Ava was truly amazing. She couldn’t resist it anymore, the urge to kiss her, so she leaned over to take those lips at once. Ava laid her hand on the captain's neck, pulling her into that passionate kiss. The heat and passion of the moment seemed to increase between them, besides that the rum helped a little bit.

 

 

“Sara...” Ava whispered against the Captain's lips. It felt so good, her lips tasted exquisite even with the taste of rum and the sweet taste of ice cream. 

 

“Sh, Aves. Just let yourself go…”

 

“But…”

 

“Hey. If you want we can stop. This will sound very cheesy, and I'll kick myself for this tomorrow, but we can stop. We shouldn’t do anything you don’t want.”

 

“That's the problem, Lance.” She mumbled against the blonde's lips, kissing her again and letting the next words escape between each kiss: “I want it.”

 

 

 

_Will you be there in the morning, will you be there when I want you?_  
_Will you be there when I wake up?_ _Will you be there in the morning?_

 

 

* * *

 

_Well, you're so close to me but I feel so alone._ _The more I touch you the more I want._  
_Don't know what to do about me loving you but I pray to God that you feel it too._

 

 

The blonde pushed the Agent to the bed, moving closer to her. The captain smiled at her with some mischief before kissing her passionately again, bringing her hands to the edge of the agent's plaid shirt, starting to remove it making the buttons undo one by one.

 

She didn’t have to do much work until her breasts was exposed, leaving Ava with only her black lace bra, slipping that shirt over the agent's shoulders. Sara's lips started to descend to her neck, which began to bite and suck between kisses. How long have she wanted all of this? Weeks missing the body of that woman, weeks wishing to make love to her as every night they could. Weeks missing her kisses, her caresses. Weeks missing the smell and taste of her skin.

 

 

“Fuck… Sara…”

 

 

For some time Ava hasn’t slept with anyone. She didn’t  used to be a fan of “just one night”, she needed a connection. She needed to feel something else, needed something more than physical attraction. And Sara gave her all that... Or at least it was a very good start.

 

“Yeah... About that...” The smaller woman murmured, leaving a path of kisses down her neck to her breasts.

 

Her fingers which burned with desire, slid down the sides of her body, stroking slowly as if she wanted to remember exactly every part of it. Their breaths was agitated, the heat was increasing due to the excitement of both. Sara sighed deeply, smelling the scent of her skin, the sweet and soft scent of her body. Ava didn’t stay still, she put her hands to the captain's shirt and took it off, sliding it up and throwing it to the side of the bed. It felt so good that closeness, the touch of their skins again. 

The clothes were eliminated little by little between games, caressing, seductive glances, and some funny giggles, although somewhat sexy. Their mouths couldn’t be left to each other, the connection between them was something genuine. Their tongues caressed and moved, recognizing each other, sliding between their mouths. 

 

For Sara it was a new opportunity to be with her, she knew her and remembered the first time they had been together, but Ava didn’t. This was the first time they recognized each other in that way and what Sara most wanted at those moments was to make her feel wanted and comfortable. Make her feel desired. Getting rid of the bra that trapped the breasts of the agent,  she was leaving a number of kisses and soft bites on her breasts, going down reaching her belly.

Sara’s hands went down between her legs, feeling Ava's wetness between her fingers. She gave herself the pleasure of caressing her clitoris, hearing Ava moan and stir beneath her body.  Sara rose again to kiss her lips passionately as she thrust her fingers inside Ava, who moaned against her lips.

 

“Does that feel good?” Sara said in a husky voice. 

 

Ava twisted under Sara's body again and again, between kisses and the touch of their hands, they were discovering each other. Moving and rubbing each other as if they wanted to leave a mark on them, not only physical but also something else. Ava's fingers landed on her back when the captain fucked her so intensely, but at the same time so delicate. Ava's hands traveled those scars again, but this time in a different way. She held onto that back trying to stay conscious, all that pleasure made her mind go out this damn planet.

 

Her hands moved in a perfect way, one gave her pleasure between her legs and the other caressed her as if it were something precious and desired. Who would say that the Captain Sara Lance could be like that? Yeah, she knew that Sara was a born to be a heartbreaker, there was no person in the damn Universe who didn’t want to be with her. But now Ava was the one who fell into those claws... those lips… and could not feel more satisfied, more pleased.

 

The moans of both were flooding the room, it was the perfect music that silenced all that noisy silence, and the madness of the city outside. For them there was nothing but them in that bed, making love. Touching each other. Moaning their names. Devouring each other.

 

They were perfect together, their bodies recognized each other very well. Sara increased the speed of those penetrations, biting and licking one of her nipples, knowing that maybe the woman would end in an orgasm later but that would not stop there. Ava pulled her against her body asking her not to stop, she needed her so much. The night was long... and they were going to enjoy it completely. So she stopped those penetrations. Before Ava complained and asked what the hell she was doing, Sara slowly started to go down between her legs.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**WAVERIDER - PRESENT**

 

 

Everyone was gathered, looking at each other somewhat worried.

 

“Does Sara know about this?” Nate asked as he scratched the back of his head, still somewhat asleep.

 

“No, we've decided not to disturb her... yet.” Zari explained, eyeing Alex. The brunette Agent was with her arms crossed, watching that video over and over again as if she wanted to discover something else.

 

“Did you talk to Oliver?” Ray asked this time.

 

"Zari spoke with Mr. Queen, but he made it clear that if Black Siren attacks again, he will not hesitate to take her. However, Miss Dinah Drake does not seem very happy with her, she will not hesitate to **kill** her. "Alexandra explained. "Apparently there are not very good terms between the two of them. Dinah hates Laurel. She would kill her if she sees Black Siren again. Oliver said he can't deal with Laurel now, and Mr. Allen is apparently not capable to keep her in his Metahuman prison on S.T.A.R Labs.”

 

“Problems among metahuman women. Hot.” Mick muttered with a slight smile, arching an eyebrow.

 

“Maybe Sara can make Oliver change his mind…” Amaya said, watching the screen. The image of Laurel blowing up several windows of glass didn’t stop reproducing in that screen. “Maybe she can make her... I don’t know. We don’t even know how Sara is going to react when she finds out about this.”

 

“She doesn’t seem to be stealing, nor have they reported anything lost in that place. It was just an art exhibition. She’s causing terror.” Alex explained, pointing to the video. “Something is cooking in Star City and she's going to be a part of it.”

 

Everyone looked at her quite surprised.

 

“I worked for the FBI, hello.”

 

“She's a criminal, I've seen her fight against Flash.” Wally said grimacing with his lips.

 

“That doesn’t mean she can’t have another chance.” Amaya said, watching Mick growl for a moment.

 

“Okey, then all we have to do is wait for Sara, tell her what happened. And decide what we will do...” Ray said with a positive smile, trying to sound positive as always. Everyone nodded at that resolution. The most important thing here was Sara and how she was going to react to this.

 

“So... Who's going to tell Sara?” Alexandra asked, noticing how everyone kept quiet and took a step back. “Oh, really?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_You're my obsession, my addiction, my drug, so let the candle grow into a great fire of love._

 

 

Both blondes were in bed, their legs intertwined with each other, snuggling between the sheets. Sara was observing the ceiling without being able to believe it yet, a small smile adorned her lips. This felt so good that it didn’t seem to be true. One of Ava's fingers was slowly sliding down the blonde's abs, somewhat amazed by how toned the blonde was. Her body was really perfect, it was the dream of every girl to tell the truth. Just perfect.

 

However, her caresses stopped exactly a little more under her breasts. Ava could see three small scars, at an almost exact distance between them. Her heart.

 

 

“Sometimes I forget about that…” Sara muttered, lowering her gaze to see how Ava caressed the area with softness and tenderness. “Almost drowned in the ocean. Being trained in the League of Assassins. Dying. Being resurrected. Travel in time... Wow. Sometimes I can’t believe what my life has become.”

 

 

“It's amazing.” Ava admitted in a whisper. “You're amazing. In spite of everything you've lived, you're here... That makes you an incredible woman.”

 

“I thought you said I was reckless and I was a loser, Captain of a bunch of irresponsible people.” Sara teased with a small smile on her side, which made Ava giggle, getting closer to the blonde's body.

 

“You are. I'm not saying you're not, but you're amazing. When I read your file it was... wow.” Said the agent while now touching the scars on the side of the body of Sara, these were longer and apparently were wounds of swords and spears. “I admired you. You’re a strong woman and even though I hated you for being so irresponsible for breaking time, I still believed you were a survivor.”

 

Ava left her place to bend over and down to kiss those scars on her chest, the arrow wounds that had produced the death of the canary.

 

“I can’t believe that I let you go...” Ava whispered slowly kissing her belly, and the side of her body where a few moments ago had caressed.

 

 

“What are you talking about?” Sara closed her eyes, allowing herself to be carried away by those kisses, those caresses, memories. As Ava was kissing the area of her ribs, the side of her body as if she wanted to erase some of those scars on Sara's body.  She wanted to heal the deep wounds of her soul, even if it was impossible.

 

“You know... when you said I… When I left because you dumped me.” Ava said and then sighed. Simply posing her chin on the captain's belly. Both were naked, enjoying the pleasant sensation of their skins rubbing themselves after some incredible orgasms.

 

“Yeah… But I hurt you.” Sara tried to defend her, but Ava shook her head. “It's okay…”

 

“At least this time Alex did something good.” The agent joked remembering how her best friend had gotten mad at her for not giving her a chance. Sara raised an eyebrow without understanding why she was referring to Alex Danvers, but then she understood that it was Alex, Ava's best friend.

 

“How long have you known Alex?”

 

“About five years... We were both recruited by the Bureau.” Ava explained as she stroked the blonde's shoulder slowly, rubbing her skin with her fingertips. “She worked for the FBI for a while. But we had both been in the Army, although I had only seen her there twice. It was hard... She was a doctor in the Army and I had suffered a small wound in my lower back. When Rip recruited us, we recognized each other and started talking. She became a sister to me. She has no family. We trained together, we were good friends."

 

“I see...” Sara whispered.

 

“We’re quite different.” The agent murmured as she watched Sara close her eyes, completely relaxed with those caresses. “She’s less responsible, she’s a free spirit. That's why she has a lot of problems with the current Director now, and now he has told me that she should be under my supervision just to annoy her. And well, I am more like…”

 

“You need to maintain control. About the situation, yourself and your responsibilities.”

 

“Don’t try to pretend you know me, Lance.” Ava joked in a small giggle. Sara shook her head, smiling, and leaned forward to leave a soft bite on her badass but cute agent's shoulder. “It's strange enough to talk about my sister being with you naked in my own bed.”

 

“I just want to know more about you.” Sara shrugged and approached to snuggle closer against the bureau agent, feeling her skin against that of the taller woman. Her legs curled between the sheets. “When I met you... you know ... She wasn’t that close.”

 

“Sara Lance… Are you jealous?”

 

“What? NO! I DON’T! Of course not... Pff…  Well, at first yes, I thought you had something. And I got jealous, okay? But she seems... She seems to love you. Like a friend. She's cool.”

 

“She is.” Ava admitted. “She was the one who told me I should give you a chance.”

 

“You see? Now I like her even more.”

 

“She helped me a lot to overcome some problems. Especially with my ex who...”

 

“Oh, please, let's not talk about your ex now.” Sara growled, rolling her eyes but in a funny way.

 

“Sara Lance, jealous?” Ava asked again, this time feeling some tenderness.

 

“I'm not jealous, okay? It's just... it's ... It took me a long time to get to you. And I admit that I haven’t felt this way with anyone. Okay?” She growled raising an eyebrow, shrugging her shoulders like she was a little girl.

 

“I like that…” Ava said with a big smile, now she had turned suddenly to stay on top of the captain's body. “I like you so much... I think it's time to make that clear too. In your body.”

 

Sara raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously before the time agent bent over to kiss her.

 

 

_I'm lying beside you just thinking about us._ _Too tired to go to sleep and too much in love._  
_I know I'm crazy but I can't close my eyes,_ _I'm scared you won't be there in the morning when I rise._ _Will you be there?_  

 

* * *

 

 

**NEXT MORNING**

 

 

  
  
_Will you be there when I wake up?_ _I need you to be there in the morning!_  
_I wanna love you forever, d_ _on't want a love that's now or never.  I want more._

 

 

 

The blonde was waking up very slowly, feeling the sunlight begin to sting her eyes. She rubbed her eyes with her hands so she could see, stretching her other hand to stroke the side of her bed, but there was no one there. Fear caught her now, had Sara the audacity to leave while she slept? Maybe it was just that, just sex? But why try so hard on a date if she was going to leave?

Nothing made sense at that time. She couldn’t even think straight. Thousands of questions crossed Ava's mind at that moment. Her gaze was set on the same ceiling she had observed hours ago while Sara was between her legs giving her so much pleasure with her tongue. Now she was completely alone, again.

 

“What are you thinking?” The gentle voice of the captain was heard, somewhat husky. Ava was surprised, covering her body so quickly, watching the door with some surprise. “You know… You don’t have to cover yourself. I saw enough of you last night. Remember?”

 

“What-What are you doing here?”

 

“Did you want me to leave?” Sara asked raising an eyebrow, somewhat shocked. “I can do it now if you want.”

 

“N-No... I just ... I thought...” Ava stammered a little asleep, sitting on her bed. Sara was at the door with two cups of hot coffee. She was wearing only one of Ava's big black sweaters. Her bare and somewhat freckled legs and her hair loose. Sara seemed a bit uncomfortable now.

 

“Oh...” Sara muttered, now she understands everything. She walked to the side of the bed and sat on it, leaving the two cups of coffee on one of the bedside tables. “You thought I ran away. Right?”

 

“No.” Ava whispered doubtfully. Sara raised an eyebrow, she knew perfectly well. So the agent sighed defeated. “Okay, yes. But I didn’t expect not to see you…”

 

“And you assumed that after having sex, really amazing sex by the way, I would go. And I would leave you alone.” Sara whispered, stepping between the sheets and sitting next to her, watching her… ex girlfriend? Girlfriend.  “Yeah… you wish! But you're damned, Ava Sharpe. You’re stuck with me now.”

 

Sara leaned over to kiss her gently. “Now, I think we should have some coffee and breakfast. It's the most important thing of the day and I have not seen a sunrise like that for a long time.”

 

Ava smiled like a fool in love. It felt so good that she was afraid to wake up and that everything was just a dream.

 

“I think so. But, do you know that I would like to eat for breakfast now?" Ava asked, somewhat flirtatious. So Sara smiled sideways, giving a funny giggle when Ava pushed her again making her lean back, grabbing the edge of her sweater and pulling her up to remove it and leaving the captain naked again. “Excuse me, but this belongs to me.”

 

“Your sweater or my body?”

 

“Both, Miss Lance.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The morning had gone very well for both, between breakfasts, kisses, coffee and some moans both could enjoy that moment. They both knew that their work was really unstable and they didn’t know when they would have so much time for both of them. They spent all their morning and part of the afternoon in that way, enjoying themselves.  However, not everything is happiness in this life, and it was time for Sara to return to the Waverider. But with the excuse that it was exclusively a matter of work and responsibility to keep an eye on the Legends, Ava accompanied her again on that trip to the Waverider.

 

“Miss Tomaz, the Jump Ship has returned.” Gideon indicated to Zari, although everyone was gathered. Now the time had come and no one was ready to deal with it.

 

At the moment they crossed that door, both women seemed in a very good mood. They walked together through the Waverider until they reached the bridge, where they saw all the Legends gathered, including Alexandra.

 

“Okay. What's going on here?” Sara asked seeing them all gathered on the bridge of the ship, the Captain crossed her arms in her chest. Something had happened, it was obvious. “What did you do this time?”

 

“In fact, we didn’t do anything!” Nate defended raising his hand. “But something has happened, and we think the ideal is that you sit so we can tell you about this.”

 

Sara and Ava looked at each other, frowning.

 

“Speak up or I'll ask Gideon to let me know and she's not going to lie to me.” Sara clarified.

 

“In fact, Captain Lance…” Gideon was going to begin to explain but was interrupted.

 

“Brownie, quickly, you're on!” Mick growled pointing at Alex. The brunette grimaced and shook her head, refusing to be the one to tell the assassin about her dead sister who was alive, but was from another Earth. And metahuman. Haha. Not a chance.

 

“There's a problem in Star City.” Ray started, clearing his throat a little. Everyone seemed a little nervous. “There’s a small situation with a metahuman... and they need our help.”

 

“Guys... Star City's problems are exclusively from Oliver and his team, we have much more important things to take care of.” Sara explained as she placed both hands on the bridge of the ship. Ava nodded simply as a spectator, still didn’t understand what her best friend was doing there. But they had their days off the Bureau and at least Ava could excuse herself by accompanying her... girlfriend?

 

“You don’t understand, Sara. And you will not do it until we show it to you and see it with your own eyes.” Amaya told her before asking Gideon to show Sara the recording of the night before.

 

Before the blonde could say anything, Gideon began to play a video where the mysterious woman dressed in leather clothes, used her supersonic scream causing the glasses of that art exhibition to explode. The video was repeated again and again until Zari typed into one of the screens, zooming one of the images so that she could see the woman's face.

 

 

“That... is ... That's impossible.” Sara mused, she tried to say something else but she couldn’t. Her blue eyes became all teary. Whatever came out of her mouth were simply meaningless words. Impossible was something very possible in her world. **Very**.

 

She came back from death.

 

Ava didn’t understand anything of what they said, but if she understood something is that woman on the screen was the sister of her girlfriend. But as far as the Bureau woman knew, she was dead.

 

“She’s not your Laurel. She's Laurel Lance from Earth-2... and she's a metahuman.” Zari explained as she typed on one of the screens, where several files and photographs began to come out. That video in which the woman began to scream and the windows of a large building burst, beginning to fall in the street as if it were a rain of sharp knives.

 

“Her name is **Black Siren**.” Amaya said, somewhat doubtful.

 

“We met her in Central City. She was Lieutenant of Zoom when he brought his army of metahumans from his Earth...” Wally confessed, now they all watched him.

 

“And you didn't think to tell me that before?!” Sara asked, somewhat annoyed. “No, not you. Barry... He's the one who should tell me. Oliver too. Didn’t they think it was important enough to me to know?!”

 

“He didn’t think it was convenient at the time, also with Time Travel. She was captured and imprisoned at S.T.A.R. Labs pipeline... apparently.”

 

Before Sara approached Wally to do something that she would regret, Amaya spoke.

 

 

“We call Oliver, and as you said, it's his problem. In fact... his way of solving the problem is not going to like you.”

 

 

“He's going to kill her.” Sara guessed. The Captain squeezed her hands tightly, all this was too much for her.

 

“No. However its not Oliver who wants to do it, apparently Dinah Drake is not on good terms with Laur-Black Siren. She will go to the last consequences to get rid of this woman. Apparently Black Siren is associated with Ricardo Diaz. An important crime lord in the city. It's going to destabilize the whole city by wreaking havoc... and it's just the beginning.”

 

Alexanda was paralyzed to hear that name again, felt a chill ran through her body, but she said nothing. The name of that man had been left far behind. She kept quiet trying to think  about how to help in that situation.

 

“We assumed you wanted to know.”

 

Sara stayed a moment without knowing what to say. Her eyes were crystallized by the tears that wanted to come out of these, but she would not. She would not let herself go all weepy. She wasn’t Laurel,  her Laurel. Her sister.  
She was the Captain and she had to act as such.

 

 

“Okay guys, this is not your problem. Gideon, I'll take the Jump-Ship.”

 

“Where are you going?” Ava asked, taking a few steps toward the captain who turned on her heels to see her, raising her hand.

 

“I have to deal with this... I'll come back later. Don’t worry.” Sara said, turning to see her girl.

 

“We're not going to leave you alone in this.” Zari was heard.

 

“No. This is personal.” Sara clarified.

 

“Suck it up, Lance.” Ava said this time. “I'm not going to let you go alone against a metahuman, and I'm sure no one here will.”

 

“Except me.” Mick exclaimed, growling as he walked towards the kitchen.

 

“Except Mick.” Nate clarified, nodding at him.

 

“I don’t like A.A. groups.” The man grunted. "Good luck with the screaming girl."

 

“Okay. Fine! Gideon, plot a course to Star City, 2018... We'll go visit my crazy sister from another Earth.” Asked the Captain as she walked to the command and sat in the chair, everyone else made sure to sit in their seats and fasten their belts before the Waverider was lost between space and time.

 

* * *

 

 

**STAR CITY - 2018**

 

 

The Waverider was parked in one of the uninhabited parking lots in the city. Luckily no one could see it.

 

“Gideon, tell me everything you know.”

 

“Captain Lance, it appears that Black Siren is leading an assault accompanied by some mercenaries under her command. Apparently they are part of Ricardo Diaz's criminal organization.”

 

 

“Thanks, Gideon.” Sara sighed with a nod. She took her extendable batons, watching as each one prepared to leave the Waverider. She was wearing her White Canary costume again. “Our mission is easy. We enter, kick ass, save some people and extract her. Oliver and his team is dealing with other attacks on the other side of the City. So I don’t want any problems, and I don’t want anyone to meddle in this.”

 

“Amaya, Nate and Wally will take care of the people. Wally, I need you to help prevent people from getting hurt. The others, we already know what to do. Don’t confront her. If someone sees her, you let me know immediately. If you see Dinah... same.”

 

Everyone nodded, watching the Captain. They all walked out of the ship, but when the Bureau agents were going to leave Sara's got in their way.

 

“Are you sure to get into this? This is not an anachronism.” Sara asked seeing Ava and Alex take their weapons. Ava carried her expandable baton and her gun. Alex, however, only carried her gun and a katana that she found.

 

“Nah, I’m just came here to buy a burguer at Big Belly... Obviously we are willing to help.” Alexandra exclaimed, keeping her katana.

 

“Do you really think we came to stay here? Besides, do you think we're able to stay?” Ava asked, raising an eyebrow. “We are Time Bureau Agents. You could create any kind of chaos here... and we ... we should take care that it oes not happen. Right?”

 

“Exactly. Besides, you can’t stop us. We are dangerous.  She's a hair-puller, and I bite.” Alex said, settling her jacket. She smiled and walked out of the Waverider. "Nice suit, by the way."

 

“Hey... everything will be okay.” Ava said in a soft voice, noticed some concern in Sara’s look. She had never seen Sara so worried. She always seemed so focused, so sure of herself. Cool.

 

“I know, it's just...” Sara tried to say something but she couldn’t.  Ava’s lips silenced her.

 

* * *

 

 

A tall and beautiful woman started walking down the corridor of that building, noticing how the people in it avoided observing her, they were simply too terrified. Some of the members were with their faces covered by a mask, thus preventing the people in the building from recognizing them.

 

“Okay, guys. It's time to make this city tremble under our feet.” The woman exclaimed walking with the mercenaries who were armed. The plan to destabilize the city had begun, but Diaz wasn’t part of that night. Of course, his most trusted person was the leader. The woman smiled broadly before opening her mouth and letting a supersonic scream break the windows of that place.


	8. Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's just full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all the people who read this fanfiction. I know it's not much, but I'm giving my best so that I can entertain you, guys. Thank you so much to those who comment, thanks to those who leave me kudos and read!  
> If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot
> 
> We can talk about it if you want. I like to know your opinions!!  
> As I always say, I see Alexandra as Odette Annable. I know she's in Supergirl (Sam) but I've always seen her like my Alex.

 

**CHAPTER EIGHT: COLLIDE**

 

 

“Are you going to be a doctor, Laurel?” Sara asked as she watched curiously as her sister took one of her father's coat and looked herself in the mirror. That coat was clearly  much bigger than her, so big you couldn’t see her feet. Young cute Sara was just five years old and Laurel was seven.

 

“No... I've been thinking that I couldn’t be a doctor.” The girl murmured as she turned in front of the mirror. “I'm going to be a lawyer.”

 

“Why? What does that do?” Sara frowned in confusion.

 

“Because I want to do something to change the world. Being a doctor is very good, Sara, but I want something more...” The older girl smiled at her reflection. The little blue-eyed blonde approached slowly until she was at her side, curious. “I want to be lawyer because Dad said they help the cops and put the bad people away from the good people. I want to be like dad... Because dad catches bad people, but someone else must keep them there. Far from us. Defending the good people. Without it, it would not make sense. I want to change the world. Like a superhero.”

 

 

 

**NOW**

 

 

_When I was little girl, Laurel and I always had the same debate. It was funny, to see us arguing to see who  of our parents we looked like. Laurel wanted to be someone who could do something to change this place, Laurel wanted to go out of the house and save the world. Like our dad._

_I, on the other hand, wanted to do something more than that. I always wanted to discover the world, I wanted to go beyond what a person could imagine. I threw myself into the void of life, waiting for it to embrace me into the unknown, because the adrenaline of adventure made me feel **alive**. I was always a wild and free spirit, like my mother._

__Maybe that's why we were so different, but we loved each other so much. However, those differences did come to separate us one day. I abandoned her, when she needed me the most. Believing that a little adventure could save my soul. And here I am._ _

 

 

 

"Wally?" Sara asked as she dodged one punch from a man big enough to break her bones in just one hit. Sara moved with agility and skills, taking the man's head and hitting him against the wall, dropping him to the ground completely unconscious. “There are some people trapped on the second floor. Get them out of there.”

 

Upon reaching the hall of the building she could see Ava and Alex fight four men, dodging their blows and hitting some others. They seemed pretty busy with it, Ava was moving nimbly around her friend, hitting two of the men with her extendable baton. While Alex turned around cutting with her katana, cutting his legs in a simple turn, causing them to fall. Amaya and Nate did exactly the same thing but at the same time they told the people to get away from the place quickly.  
Between punches and blows the Legends were slowly defeating those unarmed mercenaries. But the shots were finally heard and everyone just covered themselves except Nate, turning into Steel. The man could approach them without taking any damage, taking and making one by one fall very easily.

 

“Hostages are safe.” Wally was heard behind the communicator. Amaya who spoke with a hostage, approached to the team again.

 

“At least half of them. According to one of the hostages, the others are in the basement of the building. And they're going to blow up this in a few minutes…” Amaya began to explain but a terrifying noise stopped her. The glasses of the place began to tremble until they exploded in millions of pieces. The sound of the crystals falling to the ground and the cries of frightened people.

 

Sara got up quickly to approach the window and although Ava wanted to stop her, she couldn’t do it. The blonde Captain was completely frozen in front of that window watching the woman in the middle of the street, smiling sideways with malice. Her eyes fixed on hers. Her sister... Or at least that woman who shared an anatomy quite similar like her sister was there, smiling as if she had triumphed.

 

 

“Get the people and get the hell out of here…” Sara muttered clenching her jaw, feeling her teeth collide with each other in rage. She didn’t wait for anyone to respond or for anyone to stop her, the woman ran out of that room down the stairs quickly. Almost staggering in one of these, didn’t even care. There was only something in her mind now and it was to capture that imposter.

When she left that building Sara could see how the woman was still in the same place, waiting for her. She looked identical to her sister, with the difference that she wore a darker makeup and a fighting suit much more different than Black Canary. Although black leather still looked good on her.

 

 

“I've been waiting for you.” She heard that woman's voice. Her voice was... the same. Of course…  Sara let out a snort, her jaw tensed by the mix of emotions she felt at that moment.

 

Joy. Pain. Sorrow. Excitement. Happiness. Anger. Bitterness.

 

Sara extended her two extendable batons and stood there, saying nothing.

 

“Sara Lance...” Black Siren spoke again walking slowly. One in front of the other, separated by just some steps. Separated by Earths and quite different stories. Separated by horror and misfortune. Laurel looked her up and down, noticing how similar and yet so different that she was with her **own** Sara. “I've wanted to meet you since I heard about you. You look a lot like her. Almost completely identical…”

 

“Yeah, I know there's something we're not very similar about what I've heard.” This time Sara spoke, but her voice was somewhat ironic. The woman was brave enough to stare at her.

 

“What is it?” Laurel raised an eyebrow.

 

“She's dead.” Sara answered with a sideways smile.

 

 

The smile on Laurel's face slowly faded into a face of pure rage. The woman didn’t wait anymore and driven by her impulsiveness, let out a super-sonic scream in the direction of the Captain, who had to jump to the side making a turn to avoid that blow.

 

“Do you know what's funny? I started with all that supersonic stuff and... I feel betrayed and copied.” Sara growled approaching quickly to attack with a kick, hitting hard the woman's chest making her retreat.

 

Between blows and kicks both began to fight with force and a lot of skills. Sara was an expert in hand to hand combat, trained in the League of Assassins with a unique ability but **"Evil-Laurel"** seemed almost equal in it, being almost expert on highly skilled combat. In fact, Sara was much better but Laurel had something that Sara didn’t. Powers. She moved with agility, dodging blows and throwing them with an almost... inhuman speed. Of course, maybe it helped a lot that she was metahuman while Sara was just ... a warrior. Even so, Sara still had the advantage of being the best fighter.

 

Sara used her batons to defend herself, hitting the woman's legs but when she made her bend in a simple movement Laurel used her sonic scream to get one of these away. The fight was still going on and they were not going to stop there, it was an almost epic event.

 

**White Canary vs Black Siren**

 

**Sara Lance vs Laurel Lance**

 

Both women moved with admirable agility and speed. Each time Sara hit she received one, and each time Laurel reached the Captain, Sara responded quickly and forcefully.

 

“I'm disappointed, Laurel. At least my sister knew how to defend herself!” Sara hissed dodging with her hands one of the kicks and covering herself so that another of these didn’t reach her face.

 

“Well, it doesn’t seem like that because she's dead! Tell that to the worms that are devouring her grave.”

 

The way they both moved was almost perfect. As if it were a dance between them, a dance they knew perfectly. The black against the white. Good against evil. And although the fight seemed not to stop, none exerted any mortal blow to end that fight.

 

“I still can't believe that someone like you has a chance to live...” Laurel hit Sara's face causing her to take a step back, that blow had been quite exact. Both women were beginning to look a bit agitated, but this was just a beginning.

 

“…While my sister ... A good person ..." Laurel said between her teeth, hitting Sara's abdomen with a kick and throwing her a few meters back.

 

“... He had to die suffering, feeling like her chest was crushed to death because of people like you."

 

Before Sara could react, the woman screamed at her, throwing her into one of the nearby cars causing the glasses to burst. Sara stirred slowly trying to get up and doing it little by little, but before she could do it at all she felt the woman's hand take her by the neck.

 

“You have the chance to come back to life and you're still wasting it one more time.” Laurel from Earth-2 hissed between her teeth before being headbutting by the blonde making her step back, but at the same time giving her the advantage of getting away and being able to turn around, so she could attack her by hitting her neck  causing Black Siren to back off by taking her throat.

 

“What can I say? I’ve a hard time following the rules.” The blonde murmured, spitting some blood to one side. Sara had several bruises on her face and some cuts on her body, while Black Siren had some bruises on her face too and a cut on her lip and eyebrow.

 

The woman in the black suit tried to speak but the words cost her to get out while coughing. She didn’t seem so rude without her powers for a few minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Does anyone have an idea where the hell is Sara?” Asked Ava somewhat agitated, hiding behind a wall with Alexandra. Both seemed somewhat exhausted.

 

“Aren’t you more worried about the guys with machine guns over there?! Definitely you’re in love! "Alex said a bit excited, trying to cover herself from the hail of bullets that those mercenaries were shooting at them.

 

“I'm not in love!” Ava screamed, hoping they both had to recharge, listening as they both stopped. Ava nodded and both Time Bureau Agents came out to shoot, knocking those four men down.

 

“We don’t know each other enough for that…” Said Ava emerging from her hiding place to reload her weapon, walking out of that office.

 

“Oh, it will not be long before that happens…” Alex mumbled to herself as she walked behind her best friend. They both walked out of the building but as they passed through the door they saw many men get out of a few black SUVs.

 

“You take the ten from the left and I take the ten from the right?” Ava asked almost jokingly, letting out a sigh as she tucked one of her blond strands behind her ear. The agents took a step forward to defend themselves but suddenly they saw a bolt of lightning breaking into the scene, causing the mercenaries to fall one by one quickly in a matter of seconds.

 

Both women sighed gratefully at the arrival of Wally West who stopped in front of them.

 

“Wally. Where’s Sara?” Ava Sharpe asked again as they walked through.

 

“She was inside the building the last time I saw her.”

 

Ava sighed a little worried but everyone heard some screaming nearby, so they rushed to help Nate and Amaya to get the last people out at last. That hadn’t been difficult, cause they didn’t expect the arrival of the Legends and they had no chance against them. However, how difficult it would be to catch Black Siren.

 

“Mr. Palmer? Please, tell me that you have everything ready.” Ava asked through the communicator.

 

 _“I need more time, Agent Sharpe. It's not something I've done before...”_ The man explained through the communicator direct from the Waverider.

_“As soon as we get this beauty ready, we'll send it to you, Ava. I promise, but Wally you should come back to… you know…”_

 

 

After having planned a strategy, Sara had entrusted Ray with a task. A very important task  enough to save the life of the blonde. The situation had been controlled in that building, however, the Arrow team was still fighting on the other side of the city. Some explosions could be heard in the distance.

 

* * *

 

 

“You have no chance, Sara.” The woman whispered, rising slowly from the ground and watching the Captain walk towards her. “I’m a metahuman. I can even recover much faster than you, Birdy.”

 

It was a fact, as a metahuman she was much more powerful however Sara knew that Laurel was retreating, and wasn’t fighting for her life. She didn’t mean to kill her. She knew that because, even if she wasn’t her own sister, she looked exactly like her. And that was a weakness that Sara knew very well. Because it was the same as she felt.  
Even if Black Siren wasn’t **HER** Laurel... she looked like her.

 

“Yeah... I can deal with it.” She sighed. “What happened to you, Laurel? You're not like that...” Sara asked turning her body to kick her in the woman's stomach, pushing back the Black Siren.

 

"I'm not your sister. She died because she was weak ... I'm not, Sara."

 

Sara gave a backflip avoiding some blows, taking some distance while watching Laurel get up slowly. The brunette gave a mocking laugh while cleaning some blood from her mouth, both were quite beaten, but none gave the final blow.

 

“I must admit that you are a very good warrior, Sara. I've learned everything from you... Well, almost everything.” The taller woman admitted as they walked in circles. They looked like two thirsty beasts in a fight over who was going to survive, who was going to come out victorious. They fought with ferocity but neither wanted to end the life of the other, although neither of them wanted to admit it.

 

“Give me your best shot, sister.” Sara growled slightly bowing, insinuating herself into a powerful battle movement, much like the same one seen before with Caesar. Sara came close enough to be able to hit her but Laurel simply smiled sideways, before letting out a supersonic scream that caused Sara to be thrown hard against the trash can, crashing hard. That was cheating, Sara thought.

 

Sara gasped a bit in pain at the feel of some broken ribs and knowing that hit would leave a big bruise on her back, but before she could get up from the floor Laurel started hitting her face.

 

“You are…”

 

She hit her.

 

“…Not…”

 

Another punch.

 

“…my sister.”

 

 

“Not on this Earth…” Sara muttered a little tired trying to recover, her lip was broken and her left eye was closed now.

 

“You will never be her. She was a beautiful person.” Laurel Lance of Earth 2 hissed, clenching her teeth tightly. Taking the blonde's hair in a fist and pulling her head back to see her face so much better. That beautiful and perfect face...

 

“Cheerful.”

 

She hit her.

 

“With a bright future.”

 

Hit.

 

“Happy.” Her voice cracked with pain. That last blow was much less strong.  
  


Far from feeling fear or panic for her life, Sara was lost in the green eyes of the woman in front of her. While she wasn’t her own sister, deep down in her heart she knew it was comforting to be able to see her again. And the fear she felt wasn’t for her life... The only fear she could feel now was to never see that face again… and Ava's. Her beautiful Ava.

 

 

_Have you ever felt so lost? You know where you are and you feel your feet on the ground. You have control over your body, your life and your actions and you know perfectly what you should do. Because your brain tells you clearly ' **this is what you must do, it’s your responsibility'.** But suddenly something happens from one moment to the next, causing all of that to start falling slowly apart as if it were a piece of a domino._

_You begin to doubt. Doubt yourself, your actions. It's the exact moment where you lose control._

_That's how I felt. The pain I feel in my body at the moment isn’t even as heavy as the pain I feel in my heart._

 

 

Sara closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the blood fall down her nose. A broken nose wasn't a problem for her, but a broken heart...

 

“I can not fight you... Just do it.” Sara muttered under her breath, looking up at Laurel's. Her sister... Or not exactly her own sister, but in another place. Another Earth. Those blue weepy eyes, a stormy blue ocean. “Is this what you really want, sister?”

 

That left Laurel completely disconcerted, she extended her hand so she could hit her but couldn’t...

 

Her hand trembled.

 

“Bye-Bye, Birdie.” Laurel said, her fist clenching tightly taking the captain's blonde hair and she watched her for a moment, if at any moment she felt secure in her actions now it was completely different.

Laurel opened her mouth slowly ready to let out a supersonic scream in the blonde's ear. A scream that would end the life of the blonde woman in simple seconds... Her lips trembled.

 

“I love you, Laurel.” Sara murmured.

 

“I'm not your Laurel!” Laurel yelled taking the Captain's face, trying to look strong enough. Trying to look sure of herself... trying to take strength from somewhere and end the life of that woman who was exactly identical to her younger sister. Her Little Sara. Both were beaten, exhausted, defeated. All wounded and not just physically, the hole in their souls was deep, so deep and unexplorable. Full of darkness. “And you are not my Sara. YOU’RE NOT HER!”

 

“I know that…” Sara whispered, letting out a snarl as she felt a throbbing pain in the area of her ribs. Surely one had broken when falling against the trash can. “But I know it's my last chance to see you, to talk to you... and I have so much to say to you. Things I couldn't tell you before...”

 

Laurel simply didn’t know what to say. Her doubtful look, what to do now? Life is much simpler when you choose a side, when you choose a path and don't look back to see what you left behind. Don’t look back because you're not going in that way. Because you haven’t left anything, nothing ties you back. Nevertheless, when you doubt... Everything begins to fall apart.

 

“Forgive me for everything, Laurel.” Sara confessed in a husky and tired voice. You could hear the screams, some shots. People fighting in the distance. All that had been completely away from them two in all that chaos. “Forgive me for being a shitty sister in your life. It was always me... It had always been so hard for me not to talk about myself. Because you were perfect, Laurel…”

 

Black Siren frowned and swallowed. She was so tired of everyone comparing her to this Laurel, there was nothing more different than this woman. So same physically but differently. Her Sara in Earth-2 was the one who was the voice of reason, not her. Her Sara was the one who had a decent job, a beautiful girlfriend and a good future. Why did she have the opportunity to come back and not her own sister? This woman had her chance and is still being a complete disaster and her sister wasn’t.

 

Sara had never been one of those people who expressed her pain. She was more like ' **put them in a box and throw them into the ocean** ', but this time it was different. It was a unique opportunity.

 

 

“But I love you. And I'm so sorry I hurt you... Because, even if you don’t believe it, I've thought about it every day that I was in that boat. On that island... Every day I thought that when I came back to see you I would tell you all this. You are the person who brought me back to life and I couldn’t do the same for you, living every day in a time travel ship and not being able to bring you back to life is becoming more painful every day. That makes me feel sick. I'm so sorry I wasn’t there for you, I'm sorry. I’m sorry I left you and let you die at the hands of Darkh. I'm so sorry I left you and Dad all alone.” She whimpered, bringing her hand to the woman's face, simply resting it on her cheek. The blonde pressed her own lips trying to avoid letting a few tears, but couldn’t prevent from doing so. Slipping down that bruised cheek. Laurel swallowed. “But what I regret most is that you, Laurel… will never know anything about this.”

 

Before the metahuman could react, the woman was shot several times in her body. Looking at her own abdomen Laurel could see two paralyzing darts, and one in her chest. Laurel stood up to be able to scream at her attacker, but just before doing anything else she fell collapsing against the cold floor of the street. Sara sighed deeply grateful that the idea of making her waste time worked, Ava had arrived as soon as possible and had knocked out the woman by shooting her, while she was distracted. Sara knew that the metahuman had superior senses, so before leaving she had assigned two very important tasks to Ray and Zari. So the best way to distract her, was to reach her weakness.  
And the best way to keep her, was to sleep her.

 

“Sara! Oh my… Are you ok?” Ava asked feeling very worried, approaching quickly to the blonde and kneeling to be next to her. The Captain nodded slowly, clearly not well. Now she could feel the pain of her broken bones and her wounds.

 

“Yeah... I think so.” Sara growled trying to get up slowly by being helped by her lovely agent. As she stood up Sara could see the Doppelgänger fainting on the floor and Alex bending down to see her, opening her eyelids to see her pupils. Alexandra noticed that she was still conscious but little by little she was falling asleep, which made her sigh quietly. The wounds they presented were only superficial.

 

“Sara, you need medical attention.” Ava said with concern, Alex nodded quickly as she was right. Those bruises could be much worse.

 

“Don’t worry about me.” The brave captain swallowed and then spoke. “You have to take her…  soon. Gideon must keep her sedated until Ray finished a small assignment that I asked. We will deal with it when it's time.”

 

Ava nodded and put a hand on her Captain's shoulder. She could see some bumps and bruises on her face and her whole body, even some blood. She felt her heart squeeze with just see Sara like that.

 

“... and I think I have two broken ribs.” Sara muttered as she watched the woman with a small smile on her side, but before she could hear any response everything went completely black. Vanishing completely.

 

* * *

 

 

**WAVERIDER - A FEW HOURS AFTER**

 

Ava was in the Med Bay with her arms crossed watching the two Lance women on both beds. Sara seemed to be recovering quickly, one of the blows to her head had caused her to faint.  A cerebral concussion. Laurel Lance from Earth-2, was under the effects of the sedatives that Gideon administered, enough to keep her asleep until Ray could finish his work.

 

The agent sighed somewhat worried, approaching to be next to the Captain. How could have changed everything so fast? I mean, about two weeks ago she was arguing with Sara about how irresponsible they were, and now they were... something like together. They had shared a very special night, the sex had been really intense and very good. But I still couldn’t believe it. She watched Sara's face noticing how calm she was when she slept, and she wondered if she was able to match what Sara felt for her in the same way.

 

“Let's say that's not creepy at all…” Sara murmured when she noticed how the blonde was lost in her thoughts, watching her sleep. Ava approached quickly placing her hand on the captain’s.

 

“Hey. Are you okay?” Ava asked softly, helping Sara to get up slowly from her bed. The woman looked a little dazed, but apparently her wounds had healed, at least the broken ribs and the bruise on her head.

 

“I think so.” Sara answered holding out her hand for some water, drinking a little from the glass and handing it to Ava. The Captain looked around and saw Black Siren asleep in the next bed.

 

“What are you going to do after she wakes up?”

 

“I don’t know.” Sara sighed tiredly passing one of her hands down her face.

 

“You don't know? So, you don’t even have a plan?” Ava asked surprised, shaking her head. This was Sara, her Sara, the one who **NEVER** thought about the consequences.

 

“Ava, I just woke up... I will deal with her at the time it’s necessary. Okay? For now Gideon can keep her asleep until Ray finishes. And then I'll see what the hell i’m going to do.”

 

Ava shook her head and started walking slowly around the room, placing her hands on her hips.

 

“You shouldn’t throw yourself that way, Sara.”

 

“You knew I was going to do everything I could to stop her.” The blonde defended herself, frowning.

 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you should go as her own punchingball...” Ava began to argue and Sara wasn’t going to be left behind but before Ava could say anything, Ray entered in the Med Bay quickly, somewhat surprised and cheerful as always.

 

“Sara! I’m so glad you're awake.” Ray exclaimed with his chipper voice, smiling and being too much positive for these moments. “I have everything ready. We must pass her to the Brig.”

 

Ava and Sara looked at each other for a moment and then the Captain nodded, while Ray approached to push the woman's stretcher and take Laurel to the chamber.

 

* * *

 

 

Her eyes opened slowly until she regained consciousness. The gray color of that ceiling made her frown. It looked so... weird. It looked like something out of a science fiction movie. When Laurel got up from that stretcher and could see around her, she noticed that she was surrounded and imprisoned by a barrier of transparent glass. Ha, idiots. It was the only thing she thought as she moved closer to that glass and stroked it slowly with the tips of her fingers, running it as she walked.

 

The Black Siren opened her mouth to scream so loud that the damn glass would explode all over the room but nothing happened... How strange. She tried again and again, feeling that in each attempt she became more furious and confused, the only thing that was heard in the place was the hysterical screams of a woman.

 

“It feels so bad, right?” Sara's voice was heard through the room, she was standing with her arms crossed against the door. “Feeling helpless. Without power.”

 

Laurel turned violently and watched her, posing both hands on the glass.

 

“What have you done to me ?!” Laurel yelled, squeezing the glass tightly as if she could break it. Fury could be seen in the Siren's eyes.

 

“You’ll see. I've been talking to Oliver and Barry, apparently none of them knows how to keep you in order and less with Dinah wanting your head. She wants to squeeze your throat so hard that your eyes pop out. So… until I decide what the hell to do with you, you're going to stay here.” Sara commented approaching until she was facing her. “Consider it as a few days of vacation. I'm sorry it's not more comfortable for you but all the beds are taken.”

 

Laurel screamed again at her but nothing happened. Now she not only felt anger and rage, but now she felt fear. Afraid to feel helpless and trapped.

 

“Do you notice what you have on your neck? Well...” Sara said with a grimace, moving a few steps away from that glass. “It's a gift from me and my team. See, that little artifact is designed specifically to nullify your powers. While you have that little necklace, you're completely disabled to be able...”

 

Before Sara could continue talking, Laurel tried to take it off but that just made her scream this time but in pain, her body tensed in a really painful way.

 

“You haven’t let me finish. You can’t take it off because by doing so... you will directly feel a shock. And believe me, if you remove that, the next one will be much stronger. It's going to fry your brains.” Sara explained, observing her out of the corner of her eye.  “Do you want to know something really funny? My sister had a similar one but that one made her special.”

 

Laurel was silent, clenching her jaw as she gritted her teeth.

 

“I'll leave you, so you can settle into your new home... while I'll see what to do with you.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Do you know what’s a good way to end this hard night? Lots of cuddles in my bed.” Sara walked out of the Brig room until she reached the Bridge, where she saw Ava about to cross a portal to the Bureau.

 

“Hey, where are you going? I thought we would hang out together.” Sara said a bit confused, watching as Ava closed the portal for a moment. You could tell Ava was a bit different, something more serious. Being Ava Sharpe.

 

“I think I should go back to the Bureau, I spent the afternoon with you and part of this night.” Ava sighed, avoiding looking at the blonde which worried Sara a little bit. “They may need me.”

 

“I thought it was your day off.”

 

“It was.”

 

"What's going on?” Sara frowned, approaching a few steps towards her girl. Ava sighed, rolling her eyes, trying to avoid this moment.

 

“Nothing, I just... I just have to go. Okay? We'll talk later.”

 

That came out a little sharp than Ava expected, but at that moment she was full of doubts, so many fears. Sara was going to say something but Ava simply walked away, opening a portal and crossing it without further ado.

 

Now Sara was the one who was completely shocked at that attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all the people who read this fanfiction. I know it's not much, but I'm giving my best so that I can entertain you, guys. Thank you so much to those who comment, thanks to those who leave me kudos and read!  
> If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot
> 
> We can talk about it if you want. I like to know your opinions!!  
> As I always say, I see Alexandra as Odette Annable. I know she's in Supergirl (Sam) but I've always seen her like my Alex.


	9. The Lady And the Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When old friends need help, there's always an assassin who will respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this. You support me and you make me continue.  
> Want a hint? The following chapters will be much better.  
> This is not well edited, my apologies but I can barely sleep.
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot

**CHAPTER NINE: The Lady And the Sword**

**_The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all._ **

_“We'll talk later.”_

 

 

It was the last thing Sara heard from Ava, which had left her completely surprised with that sharp and cold attidude. Sara thought that maybe she had been tired after that long night and then Black Siren, but she could see the concern in her blue eyes and she didn’t like that much. Sara knew her so much, and knew something wasn’t right. Its not for less, their previous discussion had been for the daring and irresponsible that Sara had been when she was risking her own life with Laurel.

 

It had been almost a week since Ava had left the Waverider without even giving a good reason. Sara had been busy with some very complicated anachronisms and when she had had time tried to call her and go to her house, but she always used to be busy, and every time she did she tried to skip the conversation and they talked for just a few minutes.

Maybe Ava had only enjoyed the company of one night...? That would have been really ironic and painfully funny. But... No, Ava was not like that.

 

The blonde sighed deeply closing her eyes and trying to rest in her bed, feeling that sharp headache. But… Again. What’s happening? Why did Ava evade her suddenly? Sara tried to review each moment again and again. First their first date, everything had gone perfect. Second, they had made love. Great sex. So... Third, the situation with Black Siren.

 

 

Mmm. Clearly, everything had gone out of control.

 

"Fuck." Sara murmured, understanding at least what was happening. There were two possibilities:

 

One is that Ava had fled because of the fear she felt, maybe because everything was very fast between them or maybe she was afraid of what she felt for Sara, what it meant to go out with someone like Sara. Which the Captain understood. Second, Ava didn’t want compromises. And this sounded pretty weird since Ava wasn’t like that. Her Ava, but things between them had started different this time. So, for this Ava everything is new, everything is ... different.

 

The blonde sighed deeply watching the ceiling of her room when she heard Gideon's cheerful voice calling her name, announcing that Nate was out of her bedroom waiting and apparently it was **very important.** Sara agreed to let the man pass, which came somewhat hastily and worried. It always seemed to be Nate who carried the bad news.

 

“Sara, we have a big problem…”

 

“Oh, I imagined. What is it now?” Growled the blonde with disdain, pressing her nasal bridge, trying not to lose her patience.

 

“There’s an anachronism in China... And more specifically it's from Henan. Jin Dynasty. Does it sound like something you know?”

 

 

_You didn’t have to be very smart to assume what it was about._

 

 

“Mulan.” The captain whispered, rising from her bed to sit on it. If she asked her help it was for something really important.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, to be clear... You never erased Mulan's memory and now she’s in trouble and she’s asking for help. Our help.” Zari commented crossing her arms, everyone observed Sara somewhat surprised. But not in a bad way, rather something funny that the Captain kept that secret.

 

“Yeah... Is that ... Don’t see me like that, you did the same with Helen!” Sara said defending herself and pointing to Zari who laughed, raising her hands as if defending herself. “She didn’t want to forget what she lived here. And we also made a good friendship…”

 

“Yeah, right. Blame me…”

 

“Guys, the important thing here is the anachronism.” Amaya remarked pointing at the screen in front of them. Gideon had shown them in this the true reason for the anachronism and why it had climbed so high, in fact, more and more.

 

Grodd had attacked with the Huns the village of Henan, the village where Mulan came from. A very beautiful last gift from Mallus before disappearing from the face of the Earth. But the worst wasn’t that, but Mulan had left a very obvious message in one of the most important jars of that ancient Jin Dynasty. **“SARA LANCE. HELP.”**

“Okay, I think the message was very clear, she need help.” Nate commented with a nod.

 

“Yup, so... We're going to China.” Nate was going to ask if there would be any snazzy send off. “I don’t have the humor now. You can do it.”

 

Everyone nodded, suspecting what it was. Ava didn’t come to the Waverider days ago and Sara seemed to be grumpy at every moment, therefore, it wasn’t necessary to think much about it.

 

“Yesss! Okay... Gideon, set a course to Henan. Jin Dinasty.” Nate asked as happy as a child, happy to know more about that culture, that wonderful place.

 

“Roger that, Mr. Heywood.” Gideon was heard and when everyone was ready, they left quickly to China.

 

Sara find some refuge in one of the most remote areas of that village to park the Waverider, without any problem. After everything was ready and everyone went to the Fabrication Room to be able to dress according to the time and much more comfortable.

 

“Gideon, please call Ava Sharpe.” Sara asked as she stroked the back of her neck, she really needed some help right now. To be honest Sara just needed her, and it was not easy for Sara Lance to admit something like that. Gideon agreed to do so and put it online instantly, but who answered that call wasn’t Ava.

 

“Captain Lance, good afternoon. How have you been?” Sara could see the brunette woman smiling kindly towards the screen. Even though she liked Alex, she expected to see Ava this time.

 

“Hey, Alex. I don’t want to be rude but where's Ava?” Sara asked with a frown. She couldn’t be so cowardly to avoid her even in that. Right?

 

“Ava is working in one anachronism on year 1759 in Ireland, apparently one of our agents screwed up and ended up ruining the opening of the Guinness brewing company. So she decided to solve it with the team, and as you will see my director left me in charge to be the agent responsible for the Legends... for now. Because of course he hates me and knows that attend the opening of Guinness would be a dream to me, so...” The brunette explained trying to smile and hide that she was about to fall into a nervous collapse in front of the screen, trying to get comfortable in that seat, but she felt so uncomfortable, she just shook her head. The brunette pressed one of her buttons on her Time Courier and opened a portal to the Waverider.

 

“I'm sorry, it's really uncomfortable to do that, to talk on a damn screen. So ... What's going on?” Alex finally asked having Sara in front of her. The brunette wore her typical black polyblend pantsuit but her hair was combed with a side braid.

 

 

“No hair bun, Agent Diaz? What would your boss say?”

 

“My boss already hates me too much, he just showed it by making Ava my damn babysitter. Also, I hate that stupid bun that makes my head hurt. So... what's wrong?”

 

“Besides that your best friend is ignoring me as if we were thirteen years old and wants to stay away?” Sara asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms as she alighted against the command of the ship. What the hell was wrong with Ava who wasn’t even able to face her?

 

“I know.” Alex sighed shaking her head and grimaced. “I guess Ava must have her own reasons, Sara. I don’t know what to tell you, I don’t even know what happens with her, but I only know that I see her very confused. She has not even wanted to talk to me because she knows I'm going to tell her everything she doesn’t like to hear.”

 

Sara just shrugged not even understanding. But obviously she felt hurt.

 

“Look… I know I'm not Ava, but I'm here to help you if you need something, okay? Whatever you need.” Alex tried to comfort the captain who seemed worried with those words, but the truth is that Sara no longer wanted to talk about it. She didn’t want to talk about her feelings at this moment, just wanted to get down to the point so could continue with her work.”

 

“It's exactly what I need. I need a favor from the Bureau or rather, a favor from you and you will not like it.” The blonde clarified.

 

“Oh no.” Alexandra lamented expecting the worst, running a hand over her face with some fear of what she was going to hear. “What did you do now? Tell me you guys didn’t lose Beethoven in Ancient Rome or something like that, because Ava is going to kill me and I'm going to have to kill you all, and I know that I don’t have a chance with you, so I'll end up dead.”

 

Sara smiled slightly, at least it was one of the little things that had made her laugh in those confusing days.

 

“No, but we will take care of a level twelve anachronism in China right now. There’s a big problem with Hua Mulan and an some Huns... And someone must take care of Black Siren... when we are not in the Waverider. Because I don’t trust her all alone here with Grodd out there.” Sara's voice grew quieter as she finished saying that. She made a little cute face waiting for Alex's response. The brunnete turned quickly opening her mouth in a small circle, completely surprised. **Grodd . Mulan. Huns. Black Siren. China. Babysitter.**

 

“Have you lost your mind?!” Exclaimed the brunette without being able to understand what or why to bother first.

 

“Come on, Alex. Grodd is here and apparently Henan is being attacked by Huns, there has been a battle but they are not going to win the next wave. Mulan has warned us. It's a beautiful big level twelve anachronism and only we can solve it.”

 

“Sara...” Alex didn’t know whether to start scolding the Captain because the anachronism climbed so high or because it bothered her having to act as a nanny. “Wait ... How is it that Mulan knew how…?”

 

Alex was silent for a moment and then pointed, opening her eyes wide.

 

“You never erased her memory, did you?” Alexandra was completely stunned. “... So she remembers my name?” She asked narrowing her eyes for a moment, but then she woke up in reality again. “Oh my God! Ava is going to kill you when she finds out, Sara.”

 

“ **IF** she finds out. Because she's not even able to answer my messages.” Sara muttered, grimacing, “Come on, Alex, you said you'd help me if I needed something.”

 

“Yeah, but not to be a damn babysitter! Why you don’t leave one of your team? I'm a doctor, you know? I have an U.S. Army Medal of Honor... I'm not here to take care of babies.”

 

“Wally is in Central City, and the rest of us have to deal with an army of Huns and a giant gorilla with powers. Come on, Alex... Look at me!”

 

“Do not pout, Sara Lance!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex went through the door of the Waverider into the Brig room, noticing how Laurel was sitting in her new bed, staring at the door of the cell but clearly it wouldn’t open. The agent sat in one of the seats, cursing why Gary was on the mission with Ava, he should be here working as a babysitter and she would possibly be in her bed watching Netflix, or fighting alongside Hua Mulan. Or getting drunk in the Guinness company. Oh, she needed it. It had been several weeks after ended the relationship with Jesse.

 

Well, at least she wasn’t sweating and fighting around, she was comfortable and eating some Cheetos. It wasn’t so bad after all.

 

“You were the one who shot me.” Laurel said, catching Alex's confused look. Once the Siren spoke breaking the silence and she didn’t understand what she meant.

 

“What are you talking about?” Alex asked, raising one of her eyebrows. She didn’t understand what the woman was referring to, she hadn’t even met her before.

 

“I saw you before I fainted when I was shot... It was you.” The Doppelgänger growled and got up from the bed, took a few steps until she was facing the glass, laying her hands on it. Her gaze was on Alexandra.

 

“Dude, I think that sedative cocktail really affected your brain.” Alex commented amused and confused as she ate one of her Cheetos.

 

“When I get out of here, I'm going to break your bones one by one. And I'm going to scream so loud in your ear that your brains are going to come out through your ears.” Laurel growled between clenched teeth.

 

“Hey... First, unpleasant.” Alexandra clarified raising her finger and pointing. “Second, I have no idea what you're talking about, but believe me if someone wants to shoot you right now it would be me, because right now everyone is having fun there, saving the damn world and I can't. Why? Because I can not believe that I should be the one to keep an eye on you as if I were your damn nanny!” Alexandra exclaimed a bit annoyed and exasperated.

 

“Don’t think I'm going to forget about that.” The metahuman woman hissed behind that glass. Laurel's gaze was intense, you could see the fire in her eyes. The girl couldn’t understand what Alex was explaining and that was beginning to exasperate the brunette agent, who besides having many problems, had to be the babysitter of a criminal. Super.

 

“Yeah?” Alex walked slowly to the edge of the glass with her arms folded, and a cocky sideways smile. Almost flirtatious, raising an eyebrow she looked her up and down. “Give me your best shot, Siren.”

 

Laurel felt rage running through her veins, as if the demon itself possessed her. That woman made her angry easily, so she opened her lips and cried out loudly. But just ... it was just one more scream.

 

 

 

No supersonic scream.

No broken glass

No scape.

 

Alex still smiled sideways at the disappointed look of Laurel, but still looked angry.

 

“That's what I thought. Good boy!” Watching her as if she were her pet, and then she left that place with a small smile on her lips, bringing one of the Cheetos to her lips. Now her mood had improved much more.

 

* * *

 

 

**HENAN, CHINA.**

**JIN DINASTY - YEAR** **420**

 

The Legends entered the doors of that village, crossing that great gate that guarded the place from the outside. As they went into the village, people watched them with curiosity and maybe a little fear, the mothers entered their children to their homes. But suddenly a middle-aged man approached them quickly.

 

“Who are you?” Asked a man with a long beard, demanding with authority and unsheathing his Chinese Miodao sword, very similar to what would be a Japanese katana.

 

“Tell Hua Mulan that Sara Lance has come to help.” Sara said aloud in a perfect Chinese language thanks to the translators, waiting for everyone to hear her. The man's face changed completely when he heard that name, bowing slightly before them in a greeting of respect and honor.

 

They all followed the man who showed them the way to one of the temples in the village, where according to him the General was. Inside this temple they could see the woman kneeling and praying to her ancestors, the others kept silence respecting that prayer of the Chinese warrior. When she got up and turned around to see them, everyone could see the change in that girl, she was no longer an innocent girl eager to enter into battle. Now she was a woman who wore the armor of the Chinese Army.  She was a General, or so her armor said cause it was differently from the others.

 

“You have not changed a bit, old friend." Mulan said with a smile, moving closer to hug Sara tightly for a moment.

 

“Well you do.” Sara raised an eyebrow, to tell the truth, she hadn’t seen her for about three or four weeks maybe. How was it possible that the difference was felt in the woman's face? She no longer seemed to be an eighteen year old girl, now she looked like a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties.

 

“It's been years without seeing you…”

 

“Years?” Zari asked somewhat confused, now the Chinese woman was watching Zari with a kind face. They had all been very kind to her at the time they had spent together in the Waverider.

“It's been almost seven years here since we met, Legends.” Mulan explained to everyone's surprise. Mick just grunted as everyone walked by the warrior thinking he already missed drinking a beer. They left that temple to be able to walk towards the center of the village, where the best warriors were sharpening their weapons, preparing their shields and armor.

 

“We saw your message and we came to help.” Sara nodded toward Mulan.

 

“As soon as I heard about the attack, I knew we couldn’t help it. I don't want to see my people die.”

 

“In fact... That's not in the real story.” Said Nate. Clearly was an anachronism, the Huns never attacked that village and clearly Grodd was displaced from its timeline. “Well, at least not like that.”

 

“Another one of those strange mistakes of time?” Mulan asked with a grimace, raising an eyebrow. Everyone nodded, even Mulan was somewhat surprised. By passing some of the warriors bowed in honorable salute to the Chinese woman, until they reached the second in command.

 

“Okay guys, I think the best thing we can do now is to prepare a strategy that Mulan and I will take care of. The others, let's help these people to spend the night and prepare themselves.” Sara told the team which they all agreed. The team split in two, some would help people to guard against attacks while others were responsible for helping people to arm and train.

 

 

Sara and Mulan approached the area where there were some swords and all kinds of weapons that the blacksmiths were making, Sara took one of the Chinese swords and began to move feeling the weight of the weapon in her hand. She moved light as a feather, twirling and turning, and the sword accompanied her in the same way. It was light, but at the same time the blows came with strength.

 

 

“You've changed.” Said Sara, turning the sword between her hands and then extending it to the Chinese woman, who was her really happy to see her, but at the same time not so happy about the circumstances.

 

“I've been in the army and war for seven years. I've seen so much death, Sara.” The woman muttered, still completely lost in thought. Horrible and painful thoughts, memories of the past. They won a battle but not the war.

 

“It's part of who we are, Mulan.”

 

“Sometimes I would like to be a normal person. You know?” The Chinese woman said as she took a bucket of water and carried it to take it to one of the small houses in the village, a woman went outside to receive it and thanked her. “I left the army to take care of my sick father again. And now, I must fight again here.”

 

Sara nodded, she also wanted to be a normal person sometimes. But normality was something that wasn’t going with their lives, they had changed completely and would never be the same as before. “We are not normal people, Mulan. We weren’t born for that.”

 

The brunette nodded slightly bowing, placing one of her hands on the blonde's shoulder.

 

“Thanks for coming, Sara.”

 

“No problem. I owed you one. Remember?” The blonde winked at her, both warrior women smiled at each other. “So... Where’s your girlfriend?”

 

“She died two years ago, she was boiling and soaked with sweat. She resisted only a few days until she died.” The Chinese woman lowered her eyes somewhat sadly. Sometimes it was difficult to understand how they used to die because of a simple flu. Or thousands of diseases that had no cure.

 

“I am so sorry. I would have liked to meet her.”

 

“She would have loved to meet you too. What about you? Do you still have problems with the blonde tall woman? That look is still in your eyes.”

 

“Yes but no. In fact, after you left we managed to talk, we were together. We went to a date, we had sex, we fought against my sister who’s not my sister. Not on this earth but now she left without saying anything else... and she hasn’t spoken to me for days.”

 

Mulan frowned as she put her sword in its scabbard  and they walked together to where the others were. “The future is so strange.”

 

_You’ll never see what’s hiding out. Hiding out deep down._ _  
I know, I’ve heard that to let your feelings show is the only way to make friendships grow. But I’m too afraid now._

 

* * *

 

 

The night had arrived earlier than expected. The people of Henan now rested before the battle was unleashed, while others simply gathered at the large bonfire in the center of the village. They sharpened their swords, their arrows, prepared their armor and went over the battle strategy that Mullan and Sara had devised. The Legends knew that Grodd was manipulating the warriors, but the Huns didn’t need much of their manipulation to unleash their fury. The gorilla was just there to destroy.

 

None could sleep well that night, but if they managed to eat something and be able to talk. Mulan had told them what had happened to her life since Ava had left her at home. Everyone knew the legend very well, but none had imagined that they would meet such an important woman. She pretended to be a man to join the Chinese Army taking the place of her sick father, knowing that he would not resist that battle. So she pretended to be a man and thus be able to defend the country from the attacks of the Huns. She had told them how terrifying that war had been but that she had learned a lot, and thanked Sara for all her advice.

 

The Captain sighed deeply that air so fresh and clean that it crashed against her delicate face. The dawn in that Chinese village had been one of the most beautiful things she had seen. As the sun was rising little by little at the end of those mountains in the distance. The petals of the cherry blossom that fell slowly, the flag of Henan fluttered thanks to that pleasant breeze. However, Sara knew that that dawn only predicted a completely red day. Blood and pain. Death.

 

_I put my armor on, I'll show you that I'm unstoppable today._

Sara took that armor and placed it on her chest, being helped by Mulan who pressed that armor tightly. Everyone was ready, Sara walked in front of the warriors who seemed to be filled with fear and terror. One of the messengers who was guarding near to the village returned with his horse, warning that the Huns were approaching.

  

“Okay Legends, our job is to capture Grodd once and for all. Unfortunately this battle can not be changed, but we can do something to level the numbers.” Sara explained approaching the team. Ray had everything ready in his Atom suit, the plan was simple and it was about attacking Grodd enough to keep him away from Henan and Ray had an idea of how to shrink him enough to capture him. They just had to be fast and strong enough to keep him busy. The fight against Grodd had to stay away from the villagers to avoid more anachronisms and temporary aberrations.

 

Amaya, Ray and Zari would take care of Grodd and how to catch him. They already knew where that gorilla was and they were about to ambush him. While Sara, Nate and Mick would be responsible for fighting with Mulan and the warriors of Henan to defend their village. In fact, everything seemed positive about Grodd , but as for the battle the Huns were much more complicated.

 

* * *

 

 

****

“Come on! Can you just shut up?! You don’t let me hear what he says.” Alexandra asked a little annoyed as she pointed to the screen, apparently had used the moment to enjoy one of the series that had managed to get their attention in those days, The Alienist.

 

Laurel smiled wickedly, noticing how Alex was exasperated to hear. “Oh, I've seen this one. That guy dies and the killer is...”

 

“Okay! Enough! I'm going to kill you.” Alexandra exclaimed pausing the episode, getting up from her seat and observing the metahuman with anger. “How is it that being a villain like you even have time to watch Netflix? I can barely breathe.”

 

Alexandra shook her head as she walked around the room. At least after Sara had asked for that favor, she had decided to change that stupid pantsuit and put on something much more comfortable.

 

“Gideon? How's everything out there?”

 

 “Apparently things have gotten complicated, Agent Diaz.” Gideon said  putting a live stream to one of the screens. You could see how the Huns marched towards the village and were clearly many more than the people of Henan and their brave warriors. That was going to be a complete massacre. “We have direct visual.”

 

“Oh… fuck…”

 

The Huns were passing a few miles away from the Waverider.

Alex was shocked by the image of that small but coarse army and the presence of the Gorilla from the other side of the Village, fighting against Ray, Amaya and Zari. They seemed to be able to control the situation with the Gorilla at least.

 

 

“You must let me go right now!” Laurel said somewhat frightened to see that army approaching the village. Not for the others but for herself. If they all died out there, what if she dies there, too? Worse, what if they all died and nobody could get her out of there anymore?!

 

“Are you completely crazy? I wouldn’t let you out for anything in this world. You would end up killing us all as soon as we turn around.”

 

“Yes of course, without my powers.”

 

“You could do it without powers.”

 

“They will die there anyway. All alone! Do you prefer to die here and let all your friends die?” Laurel asked, posing both hands against the glass, she looked quite desperate. As much as Alex in those moments.

 

“Do not pretend like you care.”

 

“Come on! Look at me, where will I escape? CHINA? In the year 200?”

 

 “We are in the 420.”

 

“Whatever! Get me out of here! I don’t plan to die locked in here. We both won... if we survived.”

 

“Shut up, you don’t let me think!”

 

“You don't have to think, just get me out of here or we'll all die anyway. It's not like I could escape and travel in time.”

 

“I'm so damned…” Alex muttered before approaching the door of that cell and pressing a button, telling Gideon to open and let her out. Laurel stepped out of that room, free.

 

 _“Sara is going to kill me ... but she will not do it if we're already dead anyway.”_ Alex thought.

 

* * *

 

 

The battle had arrived and no one had been able to stop that. The legends had captured Grodd and reduced him so much as to keep him out of the game for a long time, however, upon returning to the village they managed to see how the two armies clashed with force.

 

Screams. It was all that could be heard in those moments. Completely different than one or two hours ago where the only thing you could hear were the birds singing at dawn, the crickets. Now the morning woke up with a cry of fury. The cries of fighting, the cries of pain.

 

Sara moved among the Hun warriors, cutting their bodies with the edge of that sword. Sliding with extreme agility. Mick simply decided to burn them with his gun, and Nate had turned to steel, hitting, cutting.

 

“The best thing we can do is get to their General. If we get to him, everyone will surrender.” Sara yelled at Mulan, who nodded as she moved with agility hitting two warriors in one simple movement, her skills in Kung Fu had increased. The purpose of the battle wasn’t to murder people but to defend a nation. Defend a village and their home.

 

The Chinese woman got into the fight by making her way to the General but it wasn’t easy, some warriors were hit by the arrows of the archers. Sara fought among the Henan warriors, until she heard her name in a scream. But when she turned around for a moment, she wished she did not.

 

“Sara!” Alexandra shouted as she attacked some Hun warriors with her katana. But she wasn’t alone, the person she least expected to see right there was next to her, attacking other Hun warriors as well. At least she could not use her powers even though at moments like now she would have wished if she had them.

 

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? What is she doing here?” Sara shouted approaching them, Mick set out to push back some Huns with a flare of fire.

 

“I know, I know. But I couldn’t leave you alone and I couldn't leave her alone.” Alexandra defended herself turning around to kick in the abdomen of one of the men and cut him with the edge of the katana.

 

Laurel couldn’t use her powers, but she could still use one of the batons and hit those around them. Clearly she didn’t do it out of conviction for doing good, she simply did it to save her life and not die alone here. To tell the truth, no one seemed to want to die here, in the middle of a battle in a unknown village in Henan.

 

Sara could see for a moment how Mulan fought against the Leader as the warriors of Henan advanced but before they arrived, the gallops of several horses were heard from the other side, ambushing the Huns. Apparently the plan had worked very well, now the Huns were retreating directly at them and the warriors of Henan were exerting pressure to corner them. Without further ado, the Chinese warrior launched a tough fight against the Leader while the others struggled to survive.

 

And although it seemed impossible, the small village was winning the battle thanks to the strategy and strength of all those people. Well, except Mick, who just enjoyed roasting people.

 

“Sara, we already have Grodd!” Amaya shouted invoking the power of her totem and launching two of the Huns into the air.

 

Sara fought with agility moving their swords, cutting the body of their enemies with an incredible delicacy, those kung fu movements were perfect.

 

However, the tragedy was just around the corner. The brunette Time Bureau agent tried to move towards one of the Huns who was about to stab a fallen warrior, when she was hit on her back making her fall too. Alex felt the taste of blood and dirt on her lips as she hit the ground, but as she turned she could see her attacker about to stab her with a spear. It was funny, she was going to receive the same fate as that man, when she suddenly saw Laurel hit the enemy on his feet with her baton, making him fall and then hitting his face, leaving him unconscious.

 

Alexandra didn’t know what to say, she just got up quickly and observed her nodding a little gratefully. There was no time for words in a battle. The Siren just rolled her eyes with disdain and kept hitting the men around her.

 

A shout of victory was heard in that place. The Huns fled as they saw their Leader fall dead, with a sword pierced in his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

**FEW HOURS LATER**

Alex opened the eyelids of a wounded man so that she could see the pupils dilated. “He's alive, for now. Take him to the sanctuary.” Alex ordered as she approached another of the injured people there.

 

People were returning to their village little by little, some wounded rested inside the sanctuary while those who had survived without much damage were celebrating. Alexandra was in charge of helping some healers while the Legends helped people to return to their homes, and incinerate the bodies of the fallen.

 

“I don’t know how to start thanking you.” Mulan said to Sara, breaking the silence that surrounded them. The flames of that pyre illuminated that night so dark but at the same time so calm. Now everything would be fine. “You risked your lives to save us, and I am eternally grateful to you.”

 

Sara smiled slightly on her side. “You’re a good woman, and an incredible warrior. Believe me, I'm more grateful to have been able to help here.”

 

Both women smiled and approached the fire where they were all gathered, eating something and drinking. The Captain approached to sit next to Alex, Mick and Laurel. Both women looked at each other for a moment but decided to put their differences aside for a moment, Laurel had no escape, if she wanted to return to her time she should stay with them.

 

Everything seemed fine, the group had survived a legendary war and they were there. Telling stories of the battle and remembering the fallen ones, but before they could continue they heard a well-known voice behind them.

 

_“Can I know what the hell have you done?”_

 

Sara closed her eyes with regret to recognize it perfectly. It meant problems.

 

“Ava! You missed a hell of a fight! "Alexandra exclaimed with a tired smile as she saw her best friend approaching, she was completely dirty and somewhat beaten, but she felt more alive than ever. Nevertheless,the look of anger of her best friend make the brunette fell silent. They all did it when they saw Ava Sharpe's penetrating gaze.

 

“Josslyn, is it you?” Laurel mumbled a little dazed but nobody heard her. 

 

“You just can’t stay out of trouble, right?” Ava asked scornfully, as she walked with her hands behind her back.

 

“Ava, listen...” Sara started trying to explain it.

 

“You just… don’t say anything, okay? You lied to me. You lied to the Bureau.” Ava just ran a hand across her forehead, a little stressed. She was very angry to hear more lies and excuses.

 

“Ava, chill. Everything went well.” Alex commented trying to calm down the situation and prevent both women from starting to fight.

 

“And what the hell are you doing here? Are not you supposed to watch this people? I leave you to watch them not to join them.” Ava screamed pointing at her friend, but her anger increased when she saw Laurel there. Without handcuffs. Sitting next to others as if nothing had happened. “Is this a bad joke? Few days ago this woman was trying to kill you!”

 

Ava was about to have a mental breakdown when Sara got up and took Ava by her arm, pulling her away from that place so she could talk. Alone.

 

“Can we talk in private?" Sara said as she led her to a place away from others. When they were far enough away from the Legends, Sara turned around to see her, this time who seemed annoyed was the Captain. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“It's the same thing I ask you, Sara. What are you doing here?” Ava crossed her arms, in her eyes you could see the anger and the ... jealousy?

 

“Helping a friend.” Sara snapped.

 

“A friend? Really?” Ava snorted.

 

“Excuse me?” Sara simply frowned, shaking her head. “You don’t show up in a week, you don’t answer my calls and you ignore me and you think you have the right to come here and make me this jealousy scene.”

 

“It's not about jealousy, Sara.” Ava lied. Of course she was jealous. “You lied to the Bureau, you told me that you had erased that woman's mind and now you're here and she seems to remember you very well.”

 

“Yeah, it’s true. She didn’t want to erase her mind, okay? And it was a good decision because thanks to that we were able to help here now.”

 

 

Ava raised her hand to expose her point of view. “Don’t try to pretend that this went well thanks to your bad decisions, Miss Lance.”

 

 

“Ooooh, we're going back to Miss Lance.” Sara exclaimed, raising one of her eyebrows. The captain simply shook her head and sat in a bale of hay that was nearby, passing one of her hands across her blonde hair. She felt dirty and tired. “What's wrong with you, Ava? Just be honest with me. You ignore me for a week and now you come here as if you care.”

 

“I care…” Ava clarified a bit annoyed, but seeing the blonde just felt melted. Ava sat down next to the captain. She sighed.

 

“I need some time, Sara.” Ava closed her eyes for a moment, feeling much better to be honest with the captain and express what she felt. “It's all very ... very strange and so fast.”

 

Ava gave a funny, almost ironic snort. Sara simply kept silent waiting for her to continue.

 

“A few weeks ago we were fighting, arguing and practically hating ourselves.” Ava continued. “Then you come and tell me that I have died, that you have returned in time and I am still here, alive. Then you tell me it's because I ... Because you love me and we were happy and we were a beautiful couple. And I got it ... I understand.”

 

“But?” This time Sara spoke.

 

“But I’ve not lived the same as you, Sara.” Ava moved a little so she could see the captain in the eye. “You love me, and you said it. I know, but I don’t ... I don’t feel the same as you right now and I don’t feel good about not being able to reciprocate to you right now. And I've noticed it the moment you go into battle with Black Siren, without thinking about the consequences. Without even measuring your actions and I ... I'm not like that. I don’t know how to deal with that now because…”

 

“Ava, I do not need you to…”

 

“I know…” She answered before Sara continued. “But I need time to ... to be able to get the idea of all this. I have doubts and fears, Sara. You make me feel so good, you make me feel wanted and loved, you make me feel so good and happy in this short time and ... and I want to do the same with you.”

 

Sara didn’t say anything, despite everything, what Ava said was true. For the agent everything was new and perfect, and it was very scary. However, for Sara it’s like going home and she had to understand that she didn’t see it in the same way, for now. Sara felt that it was a kind of karma. She remembered perfectly the time Ava wanted to be with her despite everything, and Sara ended their relationship anyway.

 

Both were observed for a moment and were lost enjoying each other's company, simply chatting about the mission and what they would do with Grodd. Neither of them expected what would happen next ... changing their lives. Sometimes you simply have to appreciate what you have, at the moment you have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this. You support me and you make me continue.  
> Want a hint? The following chapters will be much better.  
> This is not well edited, my apologies but I can barely sleep.
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot


	10. Tomorrow (could be too late)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time runs and doesn't come back. Many (bad) decisions to make.  
> Something will change their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys. This is just beginning so I hope you like it, the song is Tomorrow from Cranberries.  
> I am already working on chapter 11 and 12. Thank you so much to those who comment, thanks to those who leave me kudos and read! If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot
> 
> We can talk about it if you want. I like to know your opinions!

**CHAPTER TEN:  TOMORROW (could be too late)**

 

 

After leaving the village of Henan and being able to say goodbye to Mulan as they should, everyone left again in the Waverider towards the Temporal Zone. Despite the pain they felt due to fatigue, everyone seemed very happy to have been able to help these people defend themselves and survive. Almost everyone had agreed that it was best to rest a little, especially Amaya who apparently this adventure in the village of Mulan reminded her that she also had duties with her own people. And even though this was the best adventure of her life, we all have to return to our home some day. Zambesi.

 

After taking a nice hot shower, Sara came out of the Waverider's bathroom drying her blond hair. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even realize she ended up directly at the galley, and of course there was only one person who was always there.

 

“Sara, are you okay?” Zari asked as she ate some ice cream, leaving it aside. Sara looked up without understanding what she meant. “You just arrived and you were looking at nothing for almost two minutes, as if you had just been born.”

 

“I'm sorry, I just…” The blonde shrugged and walked over to the table so she could sit next to Zari.

 

“Things with Ava don’t go the way you planned, right?” Zari guessed as she extended one of the spoons to Sara so that they could share that big cup of ice cream. The Captain smiled slightly and took the spoon, scooping some Mint chocolate.

 

“Nope.” Sara said quickly as she brought the ice cream to her lips. The sweet taste made her relax, plus: the shower had been very refreshing. “She needs time. Maybe we jump to each other very soon and ... I didn’t know that for her it's still very ... new.”

 

“I see.” Zari nodded slowly.

 

“I understand her. I mean, I was so happy to see her again that I forgot that she doesn’t feel the same way I feel about her.” Sara explained, maybe sometimes she had to open up to let go her pain. But it was a heavy baggage, and Zari was her best friend and she had known Ava as much as she did. Sara had been so focused on anachronisms and Ava, trying to escape all those thoughts that were now overwhelming in her mind.

 

“We were all happy to see her again, Sara. Even Mick. It's not your fault.”

 

“I know. And the situation with Black Siren didn’t help at all, it only increased her fear of all this ... Something so new and different. We are both so different that maybe that's why we fell in love with each other, because we had to accept it over time. But she’s afraid of me, of this. So we have decided to give us a ... some time and space. Go very slow.”

 

Sara shrugged and grimaced. At least tonight she would have a little ice cream and some rest. Shee rejoined her lips at the sweet taste.

 

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Zari asked trying to try something to cheer her up. “I was going to see one with Ray, but apparently he’s with Nora.”

 

“Those two spend a lot of time together, I hope she doesn't hurt him or I'll kill her.”

 

“Love is worth the risk, Cap.”

 

“Yeah, whatever... About that movie… I haven’t done that for a while. About two weeks. What movie are we going to watch? And no drama, please.”

 

* * *

 

 

After having had a very good hot shower and enough sleep, Alex went back to the Waverider to talk to Sara about what happened. Now Alex would be the Agent in charge of the Legends until Ava returned after taking a few personal days, apparently taking a time was very serious.  
The tallest brunette went into that room watching those glass walls enclosing the metahuman woman who still seemed annoying but not as much as a few days ago. At least the team had taken pity on her and given her some blankets, pillows and personal stuff, allowed her to clean up. As long as one of them was close watching their movements.

 

“Are you planning to leave me here for a long time? I have to pee.” Laurel commented with irony as she settled into her bed. Alex smiled slightly as she walked to the door asking Gideon to open it wide enough so she could leave a Big Belly bag on the table and then back away so that Gideon could close the door again. Laurel didn't even expect that so she couldn't even react. In any case, she had no escape from that time ship.

 

“You need to eat. I told Sara I owed you that…”Alex said, sitting in front of that cell. She took her own bag  and opened it, taking out a sandwich and a bottle of water.

 

“You owe me a sandwich, wow. I didn’t see you as a person who poisoned your enemies.” Laurel raised an eyebrow  but got up from that stretcher to take the bag that Alex had left. The brunette rolled her eyes. “Don’t think that because you bring me some food we're fine.”

 

“I know.” Alex admitted, opening her bottle and drinking some water. She shrugged when she noticed Laurel watching her as if she wanted to analyze her, the Time Bureau Agent just started eating.

 

“Why are you so nice to me now, Brownie?”

 

“Why does everyone call me that?”

 

“That bald arsonist called you that. It seemed that bothered you, so I took it.”

 

Alex snorted and shook her head, taking a bite and accompanying her. Both were silent as they devoured their dinner until Laurel had to speak.

 

“How long will you keep me locked up?”

 

“I don’t know, I guess Sara knows what to do with you. I'm not part of the Legends, I just came to bring you some food. That’s all.”

 

“I have things to do. There will be someone out there looking for me and he will not stop until he finds me.”

 

“Who? Ricardo Diaz? Do you think he cares about you, Laurel?” The brunette asked knowing the answer easily. Alex gave a sad giggle shaking her head as she wiped her hands with a napkin. “He will not hesitate two seconds to leave you if he has to. You are nothing more than a pawn. You’re someone he will use, and when he no longer needs you, he will leave you alone.”

 

 “What do you know? You don’t even know him. Not like me.” Laurel already seemed quite annoyed by her words.

 

“Oh, believe me. I know Diaz more than you could.” Alexandra let out a slightly ironic snort, in the background almost a little sad. She took her bottle of water and drank a little. With those simple words managed to capture the attention of Laurel, now everything began to make sense.

 

“You are…”

 

“Alexandra. I thought that for this instance at least you had already learned my name.” Alex said with a grimace, trying to recover her mood.

 

“Your last name is Diaz, I heard it the other day. Alexa... He was talking about you one day... But he said you were dead. Well, he told me once that you both had been sent to the Zandia Orphanage but that you had been adopted much faster because you were younger and pretty.” Laurel raised an eyebrow.

 

“Alex. Not Alexa. Nobody calls me like that anymore. Ok? So don’t do it.” The Agent interrupted somewhat annoyed. “I'm dead to him as he is to me now.”

 

“Well, I don’t know what you've done to make him believe you dead. But I guess you screwed up big.” The metahuman scoffed. However, this time Alex didn’t answer with mockery as always, she just looked at her seriously.

 

“Yeah right. Fuck my damn life for his damn drug business. Believe me, I've done a lot of things in my life, but that wasn’t my fault.” The brunette growled annoyed. Laurel was silent only when she heard what the girl had said. The short time that the woman had known her always used to answer those arguments, but this time she seemed a little bit hurt.

 

“Okay, wow. How soft you are ... So what happened?” The metahuman asked as she took a bite of her sandwich, listening to her stupid story was much better than getting bored alone there.

 

Alex was going to ask about what, but it was too obvious.

 

“Well, unlike him I was adopted by a family in California. It was a bit obvious that I wasn’t my parents' daughter, you know. I'm tall, beautiful and latin girl, and my parents don’t...” Alex rolled her eyes in a funny way. “I remembered very few things from my past and what I remembered it was useless... So I was intrigued to know where I came from. So when I turned fourteen, knew I had a brother. I decided to meet him, the only brother I had. I traveled from California to Star City. Nothing good came out of that.” Alex finishes telling that, avoiding telling more details.

 

Laurel watched her a little curious for a moment, it was hard to believe what she was hearing, but she had seen that Diaz could be a little dark and twisted. “Crappy life. Nothing like waking up in a pile of crap to remind you of your true place in the world”

           

“Yeah, right?” The brunette nodded as she wiped her lips with a napkin. They both ate their dinner in silence for a moment until Alex decided to speak this time, after finishing her meal. “Thanks for saving me before. You know, when I fell and ... Well, I ... I don’t know how to say it, just thanks for saving me. Just that, shut up.”

 

“Don’t say it, okay? I don’t know why I did it. It was just pity. I would have preferred to kill you myself.” The metahuman woman defended herself, somewhat uncomfortably. If she had known that the brunette would be such an idiot would have let her die.

 

“Anyway. I don’t usually thank you so take it. Okay?” Alex grimaced. “You could let me die there, because you don’t even know me. Nevertheless, you did it. You helped me... and I appreciate that.”

 

Laurel just kept silent.

 

“By the way, that septum on your nose... I had one when I was sixteen. Don’t you think it's time to grow up, lady?”

 

“Fuck you.”

  

* * *

 

 

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

 

 

Time passed slowly for each member of the Waverider. Nate felt quite sad after Amaya's departure, but still tried to be cheerful as always, Ray helped his best friend regain his humor.

Ava had taken those weeks out of the Bureau to travel to Florida with her family so Alex was in charge of the Legends until she returned. However, every day in between the brunette came to be able to have lunch or dinner with Laurel. It had become a kind of habit, both had started in a very bad way and still had many differences, but the brunette didn’t want the metahuman lady to go crazy,  locked completely alone. Also, her best friend was far away. Nobody on the ship wanted to get close to Laurel, only Sara and they barely managed to have a conversation of more than three words without fighting. Unfortunately for Laurel, Alex's presence had become almost a habit.

 

And as for Sara, the blonde had just devoted herself completely to her work. She couldn’t afford to be let down by her feelings, she was the Captain of that timeship, and her friends had to see her as their rock. Where they could cling if something went wrong. And even if she didn’t want to, the grief in her heart persisted ever since she had seen Ava and talked about what they both felt. Sara had even taken a moment to visit her father in Star City and be able to have lunch together, both managed to hold a serious talk about Black Siren and how Sara was going to deal with that problem. The ideal was to keep her out of Star City and much further away from Ricardo Díaz.

_You ask a lot of questions, You have too much time on your hands.  
To hell with conclusions, why should we make so many plans?_

 

 

The look of that woman was completely lost. Lost in her thoughts, lost in that blue tile of the shower. The water ran slowly down Ava's back, the drops slipping slowly over her skin, caressing her slowly. She felt so confused that the thoughts in her mind were noisier than the sound of water falling. She put a hand on that wall, while the other hand slid down her face trying to clear her mind.

 

She missed Sara. She missed her perfume and the freckles on her pale skin, her perfect body. She missed her smile and those dimples that formed when she laughed, so cute. She missed those deep, piercing blue eyes. She missed her scent. She missed her job, missed her best friend. But despite all that, this seemed to be the best option, to be away for a while. Go back to your home. She really needed to understand the situation and be able to face it, to be able to erase all those doubts and confusions of her mind before returning.

 

After showering, Ava left the bathroom of that hotel in Sarasota. She didn’t want to see her parents right now, she didn’t want to face reality or have to lie to them. Not now, maybe tomorrow. So she simply settled in a beachfront hotel, one of her favorite places.

__“So… your solution to your problems is to run away from them. Wow. Clever.”_  _ When Ava heard that voice she panicked, turning quickly to see the intruder there, with her arms folded, leaning against the door.

 

“You could tell me you're coming.” Ava put a hand on her chest trying to catch her breath. “How did you find me?”

 

“Yeah, right. I'll leave you another message in addition to the five hundred messages I've left on your phone. I worked at the FBI, Ava, I know how to find people. Also, hello, it's where you were born. Beachfront Hotel, reservation for Ava Sharpe ... it wasn’t very hard to deduce. I'm dumb but not stupid.”

 

Alexandra approached her friend and hugged her tightly, a strong hug in which Ava felt some tranquility after so many days. A hug that returned some security.

 

“Yes, you're stupid. I'm glad you came but I need a few days. I'm so confused now, Alex.” Ava said with some sadness, you could see in her eyes how much she cared about Sara and how that terrified her so much. After separating, they both sat on the sofa in that room, the last time she had spoken with her best friend they had argued because she had decided to help Sara in another of her crazy adventures. With Mulan. “I need to be alone and think ... How could I fall in love with someone like her? I don’t know what I feel.”

 

“Do you really need to think about it, Ava? Someone like Sara Lance? Someone strong, a woman so beautiful and protective? A woman who has gone against the time to be by your side.” Alex asked as she settled on that sofa, taking the hand of her best friend. “You deserve to be happy, Ava. Why is it so hard for you to understand?”

 

“She is a negligent careless woman, Alex. Tell me ... How could I? She’s completely different from me. It's sloppy, it's completely impulsive.” Ava simply lowered her gaze for a moment. “I feel so much confusion right now, Alex. With her by my side I feel so good, so ... I don’t know. I've never felt so good and that's why I’m afraid, she's not able to see that, if I lost that… if i lost her… I don’t know how I could resist it. It makes me panic to open up to a person after what happened before ... and you know it.”

 

“And is it better to lose it now than later?” Alex asked raising her eyebrows. That question left Ava silent, she had nothing to answer to that. But Alex left that serious position, smiling kindly at her friend. “But who am I to judge you, huh. I also ran when I felt fear, look at me, Jessie left me because I couldn’t do it... however, you and I are different. That woman is crazy about you, grumpy.”

 

“I know, I know she is and it's what I like, but at the same time it terrifies me...” Ava replied smiling slightly. “She loves me, she adores and dies for me, but I barely know her. I mean, the date was beautiful and everything is so great but ... I feel like I'm rushing. She knows me, now I want to do it by myself.”

 

“Sometimes you just have to take what you have when you can, Ava. Time can be an ally or an enemy.”

 

“When did you become so wise?” Ava asked with a small smile.

 

“I stole it from Twitter.”

 

 

_Tomorrow could be too late, I wish I could change the day._

 

* * *

 

 

**WAVERIDER**

 

 

Laurel was sitting and bored, throwing a small ball against the glass wall when Sara entered that room. That was surprising for the Siren since Sara used to avoid her, she seemed determined to avoid seeing the face of that woman who had the face of her sister.  Sara sat down in front of the cell door, but she wasn’t going to open it, it was time to face the truth. “I think you and I owe each other some talk.”

 

“It's about time...” Laurel mocked even sitting against that place, throwing the ball for the last time against the wall in front of Sara. As if she wanted to hit her. “What do you want to talk about? Fashion? Girls? Boys? Or when you would take me out of here?”

 

“I didn’t know you… liked women.” Sara babbled with a grimace. “Well, Laurel was het...”

 

“There are many things you don't know about me. As you will see, I'm not a saint like **your dead sister**.”

 

“I know that.” Sara clenched her teeth, and her fists avoided resorting to violence. The blonde just sighed deeply as she exhaled and released her fists. Sara went to the place where Laurel was and sat on the other side, separated by the glass. Both simply kept silent for a moment, none knew if it was something uncomfortable or relaxing.

 

“I hate to see you... It's hard for me to see you in the face and not to think about her.” That came out of Sara's mouth, being completely honest with her. “I see you, and I feel pain and joy at the same time. Because she was the most important person for me, and I was able to came back and she... I couldn’t do the same for her. I let her die, alone. However, I see you and I can’t help feeling happiness and pain, remembering that **you are not her**.”

 

“You're not the only one.” The metahuman replied, despite being tough, she also understood Sara's situation.

 

“You weren’t going to kill me.” Sara replied. Laurel turned to see her, not understanding what she meant. “When we fought, you weren’t going to do it. You could kill me, you had many opportunities to do it and you didn’t.”

 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Laurel said defensively.

 

“Doesn't matter what it means, you didn’t... You're not a murderer.”

 

The metahuman Laurel gave an ironic chuckle, shaking her head. “You don’t know me at all...”

 

“I don’t. But...” Sara sighed deeply and leaned her head against the cold armored glass. “This last few months… I don’t know anything anymore.”

 

The silence reigned again for a few minutes until Sara spoke again.

 

“Tell me about her.” The captain was curious to at least know who she was on another Earth. Even more so if this metahuman Laurel knew very well the story of her own sister. The Captain could see some discomfort on her face, but then Laurel understood that it wasn’t to bother her.

 

“She was beautiful.” Laurel admitted looking at that small ball was on the other side of the room. “She was an amazing woman, strong but delicate at the same time. She loved to dance, taught in her dance studio.”

 

Sara simply blinked a little surprised. They had some things in common but even so, it felt different.

 

“She was a very good sister, everyone loved Sara. She was perfect, everyone was in love with her but... She was engaged with a beautiful woman, very important, by the way. She was a very important lawyer in some important firm or something. After the death of our father... I collapsed, but Sara was strong. She was unstoppable, held me when I fell...”

 

Laurel took a moment before continuing.

 

“My Little sister…she had a great future until suddenly she has a car accident when she returned home. Caused by one of you, those who call themselves heroes.”

 

Laurel murmured that with a bit of bitterness, it still affected her to remember the death of her sister and how everything was beginning to collapse in her life. Her dad, Ollie, her sister.

 

“I'm sorry to hear that…” Sara said sincerely. At least she understood that the woman had lost her sister, just like her. Different occasions, moments and reasons, but still ...

 

 

“Doesn’t matter. Now what I do care about is ... Do you think the talk was good enough to let me go?” Laurel raised an eyebrow.

 

“Don’t push me.” Sara growled.

 

“I need to pee.”

 

“Oh, come on. Give me a break.”

 

* * *

 

 

**LIDO BEACH, SARASOTA - 2018**

 

_I think that you're mad, tou spend a lot of time in your head.  
Tomorrow could be so great, If only you had some faith…_

 

The ocean breeze hit her face but at the same time it left a soft caress, something almost perfect. The weather was warm, yes, it was perfect. Ava sighed deeply as she reached out to stroke the white sand, so soft it slipped easily between her fingers. The water came little by little to the beach, the calm that there was ideal. The blonde smiled when she remembered that when she was little she used to come to that same place when she felt bad.

 

That memory that only very few people knew.  
Sara knew it.

 

How is it that this woman had become so important to her? And it was one of the billion questions that lived in her mind, and annoyed her. It bothered her that she couldn’t know how important it had been or was Sara for her, because she had never lived it. It was so frustrating.

 

Sara was responsible for erasing all when she decided to go back and save her life, preventing all this from happening in the way that should happen. How could she be so angry and grateful at the same time?

 

“Sara Lance, what have you done with me?” Ava whispered watching that ocean. So wild, free and unstoppable. Like her.

 

_To hell with conclusions,why should we make so many plans?_

 

That woman couldn’t get out of her mind, even if she wanted to. Ava ran a hand over her face trying to clear it, but in her mind she just came: _What’s Sara doing right now? Will she be causing problems to the Bureau or to the same existence? Is she alive?_

 

That thought terrified her for a moment. And that’s what she feared since she knew that Sara loved her, since she had seen her receive that beating until she fainted. Ava was so afraid of losing her ...

 

But…

 

Wasn't it worse to lose her without even having had her?

 

  
That was like a damn epiphany. Ava tried to think of some answer good enough to refute the thought that passed through her mind, but none made sense. Nothing made sense. She cared for Sara, she cared to know how she was doing, how her day had been. She cared and liked to wake up and be with her, she had liked the feeling she felt when Sara was close. When she made her feel special even when Ava felt like the worst thing ever. Like the last time she saw her in Henan. Even though Ava was hurting her, she understood her.

 

She felt special, even when she didn’t love Sara, she felt something strong for her. Something that she couldn’t even explain and that now made her feel a hole in her heart. But ... what was worse? To feel this pain without even having tried or felt it at least having lived all that happiness, sadness, joy? At least she could say: **I tried. I was happy.**

 

Yes, surely she would suffer. Yes, surely Sara would make her go through the worst and best moments of her life... but she would live them. She didn’t want to repent for something she had not even done. She wasn’t born for that.

 

Ava sighed deeply feeling the sea breeze hit her face once more, a smile began to be born at the corner of her lips. In her mind, words were formed that her best friend would say if she were near:

 

_“Go get your girl.”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_If you could come away with me, you should come away with me.  
You should have some faith in me._

 

“Gideon, where are the team?” Sara asked as she walked through the corridors of the Waverider, had come out of training and adrenaline ran through her veins, pumping hard.

 

“I'm afraid the Legends are in their rooms sleeping. It's 4 am, Captain.” Gideon replied. Clearly they were sleeping, they had returned from solving an anachronism in 1966 and had left them completely exhausted. All but Sara who needed to be able to do something other than punching a boxing bag.

 

“Okay, Gideon. I think it's just you and me this time.” Sara commented smiling slightly as the door to the bridge of the ship opened. “Look for some anachronism that I can take care of, I need to burn some energy.”

 

“Captain, I don’t recommend going alone. But if you will do it anyway, I may recommend one of a lower level.”

 

“Oh, you care about me, Gideon.” Sara said feeling some tenderness. The woman looked at the screen where there were all kinds of anachronisms on that map, all seemed stable except one. “Which one is that? The small one.”

 

“Anachronism Level 2. Hedeby,  **789** AD, Scandinavia...” Gideon said while demonstrating on the screen the characteristics of that event. It didn’t say much, only that it was a minor event but that it could get worse over time.

 

“I'll take that.”

 

"Should I wake up the Legends, Captain?” Gideon asked trying to keep her from going on her own.

 

“No, Gideon. Let them rest, I've had them too busy these last weeks. I will take the Jump-Ship, I think I can do it with an anachronism level two by myself. Don’t you think?”

 

“Absolutely. Nonetheless, my advice is to wake up the team.”

 

“I know, Gideon. But you know I don’t usually follow advice…”

 

The blonde shrugged as she walked off the bridge, but suddenly found herself in the hallway with a female figure. Sara didn’t expect to see her here, if she was here at this time it only meant bad news.

 

 

“Alex, what's going on? Something happened?” Sara asked when she saw the woman go to the brig but stopped quickly when she saw Sara.

 

“Nope.” The brunette was silent for a moment, Sara just raised an eyebrow waiting for the answer about why she was doing on the ship. “Okay, is that lately I've been ... you know...”

 

Sara crossed her arms on her chest and grimaced with her lips without understanding what she meant.

 

“Talking with Laurel.” The brunette admitted to Sara's surprise. It was no surprise, everyone knew but nobody said anything. “Before you think something wrong, it's nothing. Ok? It's like ... like going to the zoo. You know? When you visit ... the place and ... there’s a cage ... and you look ...”

 

Alex tried to defend herself, but then she gave up her stupid excuses.

 

“Who am I trying to cheat? I hate zoo’s. I only came because I feel pity for her, everyone here hate her and even I hate her, but I don’t want her to go all crazy locked in a room. She saved my life or something, I owe that to her. And I pay for it by bringing her dinner. Also, my best friend is not around, and I get bored easily.”

 

Sara smiled slightly, shaking her head. “Just don’t be fooled, that woman knows how to lie, Alex. I know it looks like one thing but ... it's not what it seems. She knows how to look like a good girl, but she isn’t.”

 

“I know, I just bring her food and listen to her stupidities, and how much she hates this Earth.” The brunette shrugged. “And why are you not sleeping? Where are you going?”

 

“You're controlling me on my own ship?” Sara asked amused, trying to feign some seriousness but the brunette just rolled her eyes, giving her a little nudge as they walked together. “I can’t sleep... And Gideon has an anachronism for me. It's a level 2 and it's nothing I can not solve.” Sara commented as they walked down the aisle straight to the Jump-Ship.

 

“Where is it?” Alex asked curiously. “I'm in charge of watching the Legends, remember?”

 

“Since when do you take your job so seriously?” The blonde asked, somewhat amused. “The anachronism is a little one, it is in Scandinavia ... something from **798** AD.”

 

Sara shrugged as she sat in the command, but didn’t see how Alex got into the jump-ship next to her a little alarmed.

 

 

“Sara, Scandinavia 798 A.D is one of the places banned by the Bureau. It’s dangerous to travel there, it’s a completely blind spot. Time fragmentation, remember? A specific place in time that... “ Alex started talking so fast and walking so rushed after the Captain that she could barely breathe.

 

“That nobody can see. I know, okay?” Sara clarified raising a hand and trying to calm the brunette lady. “I know what it is, Salvation is one of them. I'll be back before everyone wakes up. Besides Gideon didn’t tell me anything about that, she said it was only an easy anachronism. I think she would let me know if it was a bad idea.”

 

“No, you don’t understand. If something happens there, it will be a completely blind spot. You can’t go alone...” The agent insisted, standing next to the woman trying to convince her to leave that mission. Maybe her best friend was right, Sara could be brave but somewhat reckless.

 

“Okay, then don’t let me go alone. Because I'll go and you know you can’t stop me...” Sara commented pointing to one of the seats of the ship for her to sit, pressing one of the buttons to close the door and then start the small ship. Alex shook her head and walked to one of the seats, buckling one of the belts in her chest.

 

“The things I do for my best friend and her crazy girlfriend.” The brunette growled a little annoyed as she squeezed tightly on the sides of her seat, feeling the small ship leave the Waverider and get lost in that temporal zone.

 

Both women launched on that direct trip to Scandinavia, thanks to the indications of Gideon managed to appear at that time and place just. However, when they flew over that place the lights began to flash rapidly, alerting both.

 

“Gideon, what's wrong?” Sara asked.

 

“Captain, I must...” Before they could hear more, Gideon's voice cut off. Like the controls on that ship, the power had shut down completely.

 

“Gideon, respond.” Sara demanded once more but there was only complete silence from the AI. Then apparently everything was summed up that she should take command. And she would have if she could have taken control of the ship, but apparently... the energy had vanished completely. They were adrift. “Crap.”

 

 

“Crap? What crap?! What's wrong?!” Alex asked, a little worried as she noticed a bit of doubt in Sara's voice, if she didn’t know her more badass side, she would say maybe she was even a little scared. “Lance!”

 

“Well, apparently the controls don’t work. No power. And ... Gideon is out of line.” Sara mumbled, clenching her jaw, trying to level that ship that was almost plunging directly into that green field. In the distance she could see a rough forest and a lake. The best choice? Try to land the ship before crashing into the trees and die.

 

“Oh my Beebo! We're going to die!”Alex yelled completely terrified at the thought. She had imagined thousands of ways to die but not in this way. “We are going to die. I'm going to die here, I'm going to be the mockery of the entire Time Bureau.”

 

“We're not going to die!” Sara shouted trying to calm her down, but to tell the truth she was 50 percent sure that they would possibly die. She repeated again: **“We are not going to die.”**

 

“Use your Time Courier and get us out of here!” Sara shouted as she tried to level the ship so as not to plummet, however that wouldn’t be enough for the ship not to crash.

 

“I can’t use it if we go into a tailspin! It doesn’t work like that! We could die from a bad calculation.” Alexandra shouted, closing her eyes and clinging tightly to her belt. She was going to die there. She was going to die crashing somewhere on Earth and nobody would know anything, and all because of Ava Fucking Sharpe and her fucking girlfriend.

 

 

“Damn physics rules that I don’t understand.” Sara snarled, squeezing the command of that ship hard. She wasn’t going to die in a ship crash, damn it. She was going to die in a glorious way if she would do it again ... or at least really old. Next to Ava.

 

**Ava.**

 

At that moment thousands of thoughts crossed her mind. What would Ava say? Would she think of her? Surely she would be very upset because she was taking her best friend with her. Oh, Ava ...

 

It didn’t take more than a few minutes until they felt the hard shock of the ship direct to the ground. The sound had been completely frightening, the lights were extinguished and only the sun that was setting in the sunset illuminated them. Concern on Sara's face and the horror on Alexandra's face, fear for their lives. The last thing they both remembered was the sound of squeaky metal hitting the ground and the great blow that left both of them completely unconscious.

 

**...**

 

 

The brunette woman opened her eyes slowly, trying to blink to clear her view, but all she saw was Sara Lance's face, some blood on her forehead. She seemed to move in a strange way, but after a moment Alex could understand that Sara was pulling her out of that ship, dragging her little by little to avoid making the damage worse.

 

 

“Alex. Are you okay?” Sara asked grabbing the girl's hand and beginning to pull her so she could pull her out of the ship until she was leaning against the outside of the ship, making her sit down.

 

“Yes ... No ... I don’t know.” Alexandra growled in pain and dizzy trying to get up, but felt a twinge in her abdomen. Looking down, she could see her torn shirt and some blood. “Oh, fuck.”

 

“Yeah...” Sara approached to observe the wound, but it was only a cut but without the necessary care it could be worst. “It's just a cut. Do you think you can walk?”

 

“Yeah, I can do that since I was two years old.” Alex exclaimed but then grunted painfully squeezing. Sara went inside the Jump Ship and then pulled out a first aid bag and a piece of cloth to tighten the woman's wound.

 

“Do you have any idea where are we?” Sara asked. Clearly they had arrived in Scandinavia and in that year, because nothing worked in the Jump-Ship. There was no energy and Gideon didn’t respond, they were completely cut off.

 

Alex nodded slowly and pointed toward the giant lake in front of them.

 

“See that lake?” Sara nodded at that question. “It's Lake Kattegat, therefore, Hedeby shouldn’t be far away.”

 

“Okay, at least we know where we will leave the Jump-Ship to be able to look for it. Open a portal to the Waverider, it's starting to get cold and we need help.” Sara asked as she tried to run the Jump-Ship, but there was no case. Apparently it was dusk in that place, soon night would come.

 

“Yeah. About that...” Alex swallowed and raised her hand to show Sara her Time Courier on her wirst, completely shattered in pieces, completely out of the game. Sara's jaw dropped, completely shocked at that. “I think we're stuck here, Cap.”

 

“No way...” Sara murmured.

 

They were completely lost. The sun was beginning to set, there was no Time Courier or direct communication with the Waverider. And clearly, perhaps if Sara had paid more attention to the dates, both would be in the right destination right now.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys. This is just beginning so I hope you like it, the song is Tomorrow from Cranberries.  
> I am already working on chapter 11 and 12. Thank you so much to those who comment, thanks to those who leave me kudos and read! If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot
> 
> We can talk about it if you want. I like to know your opinions!


	11. The Gods Will Always Smile On Brave Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Alex look for how to survive in the harsh and cold Scandinavia.  
> The others... look for how to survive without both women.
> 
> "The gods will always smile on brave women" - Vikings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, here we go. I must say that this chapter can be somewhat quiet while the following chapters... well ... will be a little harder. Yes, I know, I'm bad.
> 
> If you have watched VIKINGS (series), you will know about Lagertha. I relied on her for this strong and fierce woman in history. However, if you haven't seen Vikings I advise you to enter this short video and gif to know more about her:
> 
> Gif: 
> 
> https://goo.gl/aiGUXW  
> https://goo.gl/JJ9cbs
> 
> Video: www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Go7ywgrTEI

 

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE GODS WILL ALWAYS SMILE ON BRAVE WOMEN**

 

 **798 AD (VIKING AGE)**  
**KATTEGAT - BALTIC SEA**  


 

 

“Do you feel better?” Sara asked as she pushed some pieces of wood toward the fire. The night had fallen and it was a beautiful night full of stars, you could see the northern lights above the sky. Sara winced as she remembered her second or perhaps rather the first date with Ava. It had been something so special, who would say that now she was stuck somewhere in Scandinavia with Ava’s best friend? They had already spent almost ten hours there. Unable to communicate, without rescue. Cold and hungry, although she was used to it. Her life had not been easy after Lian Yu.

 

Alex nodded slowly as she stretched out her hands so she could warm them in front of the warm fire. Sara had managed to gather some wood to light the fire, at least they were not completely unprotected.

 

“We have to think about how to go back. We could cause some kind of huge anachronism...” Sara remarked as she rubbed her hands in front of the blazing bonfire. Alex stirred shaking her head.

 

“They may not even notice it, this is a complete blind spot, Sara.” Alex muttered as she hugged herself, the cold was beginning to get worse. The breath of their mouths was noticeable by how cold it was. They had both noticed that at least being close to each other would retain more heat, at least in the Jump-Ship they had found some blankets, but no food. The first aid kit carried some antiseptic, soap, gauze, bandages, very few painkillers, ingestible translators and some penicillin.

 

“This sucks.” Alexandra complained at the pain of her cut in her belly. At least she wouldn’t have an infection and that was good. What she least wanted was to die from infections or Sepsis. Sara just kept silent for a moment, she was trying to think how they could do to get out of there or how to communicate in some way. The best way was to cause an anachronism.

 

“You just had to throw yourself like that, Sara? Really? You couldn’t follow an advice once, right?” The brunette growled slightly annoyed as she settled into place, her abdomen was burning a little, but at least Sara had healed her. Something antiseptic that was in the first-aid kit. Alex didn’t want to use painkillers just for that.

 

“Did you have to break your Time Courier, Alex? Did I force you to come with me? Of course not.” Said Sara defending herself and crossing her arms with some annoyance.

 

Sara just kept quiet, she wasn’t going to argue with Alex because she knew that the brunette was only hurt and worried, like her. Besides that if Sara retaliated with her for everything she felt now, the brunette would end up even more wounded than she already was.

 

“I'm sorry, Sara. I didn’t mean that, just ... I'm so nervous.” Alex apologized with a grimace. She was nervous, hungry and cold. The brunette pressed her lips trying not to start crying in frustration, Sara was lost like her.

 

“Tomorrow we will try to solve this shit, at least we have the Jump-Ship to protect us from the wind, and the campfire to keep from dying of cold.” Sara smiled slightly on her side and settled down beside the brunette, trying to rest. “In the morning we can find something to eat, if we're still live. Okay?”

 

Alex nodded and blew on her hands, beginning to rub them. Both were sitting near the fire, covered by those blankets that weren’t even enough to cover completely. The blonde stayed a moment watching the sky, completely lost in her thoughts until the brunette distracted her: “What are you thinking about?”

 

“Ava.” The blonde answered without further ado. The only thing she could think of at that time was that her favorite person in the world wouldn’t even know where she was. Surely it will be weeks before she notices her absence, now that Ava decided to take some time alone. At least the team would notice her absence or at least expected them to do so soon.

 

“She's going to kill us.” Alex admitted watching the sky too. Her best friend not only lost her but Sara too. The brunette swallowed hard trying not to think about it, trying to be positive and thinking that soon they would find her because she... She only had Ava in this life. No one was going to worry if she didn’t come back ... Ava couldn’t lose them both.

 

But Sara couldn’t stop thinking about Ava Sharpe. There were so many things she wanted to tell her, but she wouldn’t have listened to her anyway. Sara scolded herself for having given her the space and time she had asked for, she had to fight for it anyway. The northern lights flared in the sky with that beautiful blue and green, the sound of the nearby ocean. All those memories came back to her mind, she remembered Ava's smile. She remembered her look, her voice.

 

She missed her so much.

 

And that was when Sara really felt real fear, and not for her own life. She felt fear for not seeing her beloved again and that, that was worse. Worse than dying...it was worst living an existence away from her.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**WAVERIDER**

 

"Gideon, could you wake up Sara? She will miss breakfast and today Ray cooked her favorite.” Zari said as she sat at the table next to the others. Since Martin died, Jax and then Amaya left, they used to share some moments together, especially dinner or breakfast. Even Mick used to respect it.

 

“I'm afraid the Captain is not in her room, Miss Tomaz.” Gideon clarified in her cheerful voice, perhaps too much since Mick growled a little at the sound of her chirpy voice.

 

“Where is she? Back in Star City?” Zari asked a little curious to not see the captain at breakfast. Everyone was gathered at the table except for Sara. It was weird that the Captain didn’t leave any indication or warning.

 

“Captain Lance left last night to solve an anachronism, but hasn’t returned yet.” Gideon explained. Everyone left their breakfast to see each other, why hadn’t Sara waited for everyone to wake up?

 

“What kind of anachronism, Gideon?” Ray frowned, but before the A.I. could answer she was interrupted because a portal opened there, the legends saw how that woman was going through it.

 

“Good morning, Legends.” Ava said clarifying her voice, trying to sound friendly but confident. Or maybe she tried to hide the nervousness she felt at that moment. Everyone was silent to see her, not knowing if she was coming because of what Gideon had just told them or because she simply did it and without her typical polyblend pantsuit. She came dressed in a very casual clothes, a gray sweatshirt and some jeans fitted to her body, loose hair. Zari could recognize that sweatshirt, it was from Sara. It was obvious because it said **STAR CITY ROCKETS.**

“Well, this is… complicated.”

 

Ava let out a sigh.  “Great, now you all hate me. Not that I can blame you. I just... Can you please stop looking at me like that?” Ava abandoned all that self-confidence to grimace and move a bit unsure. “Anyway, I need to talk to Sara. Where is she?”

 

“It's the same thing we asked ourselves.” Mick growled as he take his sandwich and give it a big bite.

 

“What do you mean?” Ava asked raising an eyebrow, taking a step toward them. Now the worry invaded her.

 

“Well, a few minutes ago we were all asking ourselves: Where is Sara?” Zari explained. “Gideon just told us that she went to solve an anachronism on her own last night, and then you came. Maybe now that you're here she can answer us all, right Gideon?”

 

“Affirmative, Miss Tomaz.” Gideon said capturing everyone's attention. “Captain Lance left last night to solve an level 2 anachronism in Scandinavia, despite my advice that she didn’t do it alone, she decided to go anyway.”

 

One of the screens showed them the video where Sara walked slowly through the corridors to meet Alex, they both seemed to talk about something in particular and went together to the Jump-Ship. After a few minutes they left outside the Waverider. The video ended there.

 

“At least she wasn’t alone. As I understand it, she was heading towards Scandinavia in **789** AD. but apparently there is no indication that they have arrived there. The last time we had contact, I tried to warn them that Miss Tomaz had activated one of the latest updates, leaving me offline, usually only taking a few minutes.”

 

“Then look for where is the Jump-Ship now.” Ava commented losing a little patience.

 

“The Jump-Ship doesn’t appear at any exact point, not even in the Temporal Zone. It's as if it had gone off the radar, completely non-existent.” Gideon explained, perhaps even a little confused.

 

“Gideon, maybe it's me that I don’t understand but...” Nate frowned. “Are you saying that Sara and Alex are lost somewhere in time and you can’t find them? Please tell me I'm wrong.”

 

“Unfortunately it's exactly like that, Mr. Heywood. I can not locate the Jump-Ship, much less Captain Lance and Agent Diaz.”

 

Ava simply paled at those words, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing, maybe it was just a nightmare... but no. She had been thinking all night, trying to take the courage to go back and talk to that woman who loved her so much, and as soon as she arrived she found out that Sara and Alex had disappeared the night before. Her girl and her best friend. Lost. In time.

 

Lost.

Alone.

 

 

“How is it even possible?” Asked the Time Bureau Agent. Everyone else asked exactly the same thing. “You didn’t notice it? How did you let her go alone to solve an anachronism on her own, idiots?”

 

“Hey, for your information we were all sleeping. It was four in the morning and we had returned from solving a big anachronism. We didn’t even know it until now…” Zari exclaimed, frowning. All had left the table and breakfast to be able to walk towards the bridge of the ship.

 

Ava ran a hand through her hair and tried to calm herself, but it was a very difficult job. She couldn’t get angry with them when she had spent weeks away from Sara without even knowing what she was doing, avoiding her. Rejecting their calls. Maybe she needed her and Ava had left her alone.

 

“Okay, let's calm down. Sara and Alex may be out there waiting for us. So we have to get going and think about something.” Ray said trying to be something positive, although this time he didn’t know if he really should be.

 

“If Sara is with Alex, why didn’t they use the Time Courier and they came back here?” Nate asked, frowning.

 

“Maybe they can’t.”

 

“Maybe it's broken.”

 

“Maybe she didn’t take it with her.”

 

“Maybe they’re dead.” Everyone gave their point of view until it was Mick's turn, however, when he said that, everyone looked at him with annoyance. “What? Could be.”

 

Ava sighed deeply seeing that group arguing with each other, clearly they would be a disaster without their Captain. And in these moments she understood perfectly why Sara was necessary in their lives. Someone had to order them and put them in the exact direction. They were like little animals that walked around spinning, not knowing where to go.

 

“Okay, Okay. Calm down... First, we must look for any kind of low level anachronism that has risen in the last few hours. Zari and maybe you Mr. Palmer can help with that. Second, Mr. Heywood, I know that you’re an expert in History, so I would appreciate it if you look for all kinds of changes in this one. Everything. Radical stuff, weird until a minimum change, even the smallest and nonsense.”

 

Ava addressed each one with a mission to fulfill and everyone accepted it quickly. Until it was Mick.

 

“And you, Mr. Rory. I think the best thing I can ask of you right now is to try to relax and let others do their job. If we need your… experience or help, I'll let you know.”

 

“Ah, I like you again, Hotcakes!” Mick exclaimed with a smile as he headed towards the galley again.

 

* * *

 

 

**KATTEGAT, 798 AD - THREE DAYS AFTER  
(72 HOURS WITHOUT RESCUE)**

 

 

 

“Come on, stab that thing!” Sara yelled something nervous moving from one side to the other in front of that great lake. The mountains and trees surrounded that lake, the day was completely cloudy and it seemed that it might rain.

 

“And why the hell can't you do it too?!” Alex yelled as she moved a little nervous, the water was so cold and she was hungry. Alex was in her panties, the cold water reached her a little above the knees. Sara had managed to climb a tree and be able to break two of the longest branches, with one of her knives managed to get something up and make a kind of spear.

 

“Because you’re taller and you can get deeper. Also, I don’t want to hurt a fish.” Sara commented with a grimace. She was a survivor and yes, she was a warrior, but sometimes she used to have certain weaknesses. Besides, she didn’t like water it too much since she almost drowned twice.

 

“You don’t want to hurt the fish but you want to eat it! You just want me to do it and then eat it without remorse.” Alexandra exclaimed as she began to hit the water with that spear again and again so fast, until catching one of the fish on the top of that spear. Alex stood for a moment and then pulled him out of the water. “Woohoo!”

 

“Finally, I thought I would have to go and look for you there.” Sara exclaimed as she watched her slowly emerge from the water, two big fish had been taken out. Today they wouldn’t be hungry.

 

“You see? Today you will not die of hunger.” Said Alexandra almost proud, she left the water and threw that fish in front of Sara's feet, which rolled her eyes. The brunette approached one of the rocks where she had left her pants and put it on quickly. “It's amazing that you can’t gut a fish, but you can gut a guy.”

 

“I’m a sensitive woman.” Sara joked as they returned to the campfire, the fire burned again because both had woken early to not let it die. Both had survived three days since the Jump-Ship had crashed into that place. Sara and Alex had decided to stay there for a few days to see if the Legends or the Bureau would return to that same place. What if they arrived and they were not there?

 

Since Alex had gotten the fish, Sara had been in charge of roasting it in front of the fire. They managed to find some fresh water near the lake that was good enough to be able to drink it. Both began to enjoy that roasted fish in front of the fire, it was midday in that place or that they deduced thanks to the position of the sun behind the gray clouds.

 

“Alex... Maybe it's time to move from here and try to find help in another way.” Sara muttered trying not to look disappointed, but it had been three days since they arrived and there were no signs. “Maybe it's time to send some signal, but we will not achieve anything here. Nothing but fish and pneumonia.”

 

 

Alex was thoughtful for a moment as she ate that piece of fish, watched her hands tremble from the cold water. She tried to say no, they should wait for them, but the truth is that there they would only be wasting time.

 

 

“We can go to Hedeby. We may find some way to get attention, enough for the Legends or the Bureau notice our presence.” Sara continued while eating her fish. It wasn’t so bad but three days eating the same, it was not perfect. But at least they were not starving.

 

“You’re right.” The brunette agreed with a slow nod. Both enjoyed their lunch before starting to store some stuff inside the blankets they had kept, the kit and other instruments that they might need in their trip. The walk to Hedeby could be for hours or maybe days.

 

* * *

 

 

**WAVERIDER**  


 

Ava was beginning to lose her patience little by little and it had only been a while since she had arrived at the Waverider. She was in the Captain's office where Sara used to spend her free time, where she used to read and have some peace of mind at times. Well, at least when she wasn’t in the Jump-Ship.

 

“Agent Sharpe, excuse me…” Gideon's voice was heard.

 

“Is there any news?” The blonde asked hopefully as she set her notes aside.

 

“I'm afraid not, Agent Sharpe. But there is a small situation in the Brig.”

 

Ava frowned when she saw the screen, apparently that woman hadn’t gotten anything to eat in those 24 hours. With all that trouble with Alex and Sara lost, everyone had forgotten they had a prisoner.

 

After asking Gideon to make some sandwiches and some bottles of water. Ava walked quickly to that room, wishing to do it as quickly as possible. She didn’t have time to spend it on stupid things.

 

“Wow, it was time for someone to remember that I'm here! And feed me! I'm starving!” Laurel shouted angrily, getting out of bed to head in front of the door. Had these idiots forgotten her or just wanted to make her suffer? The female figure that entered the room wasn’t Sara, nor Alex nor any of those idiots. She was a figure known to her but at the same time, completely unrecognizable.

 

“Joss?” She asked, frowning as she watched the agent approach slowly. The blonde simply frowned and drew her weapon, aiming to the metahuman directly at her head.

 

“Hey, easy!” Laurel said raising her hands up to show that she wasn’t going to respond with violence. She took a few steps back.

 

“Gideon, open the door and then close it again. If something happens, don’t let her escape.” Ava demanded as she took a step towards the door and it opened, quickly threw the bag to the small table in that cell and then backed away, still aiming until the door was locked again.

 

“You're not Joss.” Laurel mumbled as she took that bag and observed what was inside, there were only some sandwiches and a few bottles of water.

 

“Eat, and don’t complain. I don’t have time to lose it with you.” Ava put her gun back in her waist, was about to leave when the metahuman's voice caught her attention.

 

“Where is Alex? I thought she was the only one who could stand me here.” Laurel asked as she grabbed one of the sandwiches and sniffed a little suspiciously, but then she took a bite. Ava turned to see her somewhat confused. “She always brings me food... and she hasn’t come at this time. However, you come and let's say that’s the first time I have seen you much around here.”

 

“That's none of your business.”

 

“I care because I hate everyone here, but let's say that Alex has at least been a little kind with me in these last weeks…”

 

“I repeat, that doesn’t matter to you.” Ava grumbled a little annoyed. Since when did Alex have time to care for this woman? When Ava saw her again she was going to reprimand her for being socializing with this... criminal.

 

“Wow, how intense you are, Joss.” Laurel commented in a mocking way.

 

“Stop calling me that, I've tried to let it go but for you to know, my name is Ava. Not Joss.” Ava clarified as she approached a little more towards that armored glass. She observed the woman out of the corner of her eye, it was exactly the same as the photographs of Laurel Lance that Sara had shown her.

 

“Yeah, but on my Earth that’s your name…” Laurel shrugged as she drank some water.

 

“I am ... your ... your Earth?” Ava babbled a little surprised at that but still trying to look tough. “You mean Earth-2.”

 

“Yup.” The metahuman nodded. “In my Earth, your name is Josslyn.”

 

Ava was silent, she wasn’t going to admit that she was very curious. Laurel looked at her as if she didn’t understand why she was watching her, until she realized that Ava wanted to know more, although she didn’t want to show it.

 

“To start, you’re completely different. Here you look like one of those tough girls, you know, who are in charge. Badass. She was a little more... free. Free spirit as she said. I used to tell her that she was a firecracker. Until she met Sara... My Sara, of course.” Laurel explained as she set the bottle of water aside and took one last bite of her sandwich, tossing the paper bag aside. “She's a very good lawyer on her firm or something. They got engaged two weeks before Sara died, I’ve never saw them so happy. Especially Sara, she was in the fucking clouds... But when Sara died, Joss simply couldn’t resist it, and moved to San Francisco. I believe that none of us could continue with her memory so alive.” Laurel shrugged. “Then came ... you know ... the particle accelerator from S.T.A.R Labs.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

“Because I have nothing better to do now.”

 

Ava seemed a bit surprised but somewhat a little bit sad, she didn’t know why. Why should something that happened to her on another Earth matter to her? It was not her. However, she felt as if ... as if somehow connected to her Doppelgänger. As if Ava could understand her pain too. Is this how it feels to know about you on another Earth? Is this how was Sara feeling when she saw this woman and remembered her sister?

But the worst thing was knowing that on another Earth she had found love, she was happy with the same person who had stolen her heart here and her love had ended in tragedy. But Ava was sure of one thing, and that is that she wouldn’t let that happen here. **She wasn’t going to lose Sara Lance.**

 

“I'll send someone to give you what is necessary.” Ava said before leaving that room, completely overwhelmed by all the things that had happened in just one day.

 

* * *

 

 

**PATH TO HEDEBY -  798 AD  
(96 HOURS WITHOUT RESCUE - FOUR DAYS)**

 

 

“Are you sure we're going in the right direction?” Sara asked a little doubtful, that path seemed endless. The trees around them were huge, the road crossed that immense forest that linked the lake with the town of Hedeby according to Alex's calculations.

 

“Of course I am, don’t you see the billboard in front of you?” Alex said jokingly. The brunette pointed up, directly to where the sun was beginning to set. Both knew how to know in what position they were thanks to the sun. “When I was trained at the Army and the Bureau, they trained us in case we ever got to lose ourselves somewhere like that.”

 

Sara grimaced and nodded, perhaps they should do the same with the Legends. She knew how to do it, but how about the others? Or just Mick. Zari could survive, maybe she would go all crazy without her technology. Nate would be completely fascinated with the place and would begin to comment on everything he saw, being a historian he knew everything very well. Such a nerd. And Ray… Well, Ray had already been lost in time, precisely getting stranded in the 50's and prehistoric age. 

 

Her **Legends**. Her **team**. Her **family**... what would they be doing now? Making some problems? Why hadn’t they noticed her absence already?

 

“Oh God, do you know everything I would give to have a hot bath?” Alexandra said with a big sigh. Sara smiled sideways thinking about it.

 

“Yeah ... A good dinner. I imagine a delicious bowl of pasta with a good glass of wine, a hot bath. Ava naked.”

 

“Ahhh, a lot of information that **I DON’T NEED TO KNOW**!”

 

“How for example that you are visiting my evil sister every day?” Sara raised an eyebrown. “Don’t think I haven't noticed it before.”

 

“Don’t look at me like that. It's not the way you think about it...”

 

Sara was going to say something when she heard some noises around her, some movements among the trees. “Did you hear that?”

 

Alex was silent and nodded slowly, looking around. Little by little both were approaching each other, leaving their stuff on the ground. From the darkness of the forest some armed women started to come out and didn’t seem friendly at all, to tell the truth. Some wore their faces painted and their hair tied, wearing armor and shields.

 

“Hello...” Sara said raising her hand lightly before those women. Clearly they didn’t understand her. Their appearance was rough, completely serious.

 

“They’re not going to understand you. Sara... Do you see their shields?” Alex asked, nodding towards them. Her shields were circular and blue, a sky blue almost like the eyes of the Captain. They were decorated with some black lines, a distinctive.

 

“Yeah, they have and we don’t.” Sara clenched her teeth trying not to move and not give an aggressive image, however, she was somewhat tense. She didn’t like being cornered.

 

“No, dumb. Their shields bear the mark of Queen Lagertha.” Alexandra explained as she took one of the ingestible translators and handed one to Sara, they should be able to communicate with them. Both swallowed them to be able to understand.

 

“My old Norse was a bit rusty, blessed ingestible translators.” Sara whispered.

 

“Lagertha Warri...”  Before Alex could say anything else, the shieldmaidens positioned themselves around them, shielding themselves and raising their swords. There was a battle cry: **SHIELDWALL!**

 

“They are Christians! Attack!” Shouted one of them, Sara guessed that she would be the leader of those shieldmaidens.

 

Sara throw one of the spears they had made to fish for Alex so she could defend herself, forming a team between them. Back to back making sure that they are covered. The warriors began to surround them. That group of women set out to fight them. And Sara and Alex threw themselves into battle, kicking some against their shields and destabilizing in order to make them fall. The group of the warrior women was little, they had sent only eight of these. Four of which Sara was in charge to kick their ass and four of which Alex tried to defend herself.

 

The fight wasn’t easy, the warriors were strong but none was better than Sara. Not even than Alex, however, their ferocity in the fight was really impressive. They didn’t fear death, and that made them much more dangerous. They weren’t afraid to lose their lives, in fact for them to die in a battle was a glorious and unique way to enter **Valhalla**. Where warriors went when they died in battle, it was **honor**.

 

Sara moved gracefully by striking two of the warriors with her spear, pushing another by kicking her chest and causing her to fall. In one simple movement the blonde hit the other two on her face and stomach, letting them fall to the side. League of Assassins, class of '09.

 

“Stay there or I'll kill you!” Sara told the red-haired shieldmaiden who lay on the floor. The look of the woman didn’t show fear, it was as if she expected the Captain to stab her and end her life. There was no fear in her eyes, if not the opposite, she rejoiced at being able to die with honor. To die under the spear of a great warrior.

 

Both were in an intense and agitated fight, their breathing accelerated. They began to feel the heat of battle in the cold of that region. One by one the warriors were falling until they were left alone, waiting for the others to approach.

 

“STOP!” Someone commanded, a nearby figure on one of the horses, her voice was so imposing that it made them all stand still. She was a blonde woman about thirty-five years old, very beautiful, to tell the truth. Her hair was blonde and loose to the side. The woman got off her horse and started to walk among the women who were a little in pain on the floor, holding out her hand to one of these to help her get up.

 

“You get into my kingdom, you attack my warriors…” Her Nordic accent was somewhat husky. Maybe a little sexy.

 

“You attacked us first. We just wanted to go through here, nothing more.” Sara exclaimed quite annoyed. Now both lowered their guard to notice how the warriors recoiled at the order of the woman. 

 

“... and that has been really amazing and incredible.” Said the blue-eyed woman, smiling sideways. Something that left Sara completely confused and Alex even more. That beautiful woman was far from looking upset about that. The woman was really beautiful.

 

“Even you being hurt, you know how to fight in an incredible way, throwing yourself into battle without caring how it will end, with complete security. You fight with a strength that is... extraordinary. Your movements, your blows and kicks ... It's like a dance for you...” Commented the blonde woman posing in front of both of them, completely enraptured with both women. The queen's gaze wandered over Alex's injured abdomen.  She stretched her hand caressing her injured abdomen, making Alex feel somewhat uncomfortable. “You are not from here. Nobody here in Midgard could fight like that.”

 

“It's what we were trying to say. We are not Christians...” Sara grunted making a face. Clearly the Vikings and Christians had a dispute for a long time, between alliances and battles. The queen observed her clothes, they were so strange. Their femenine faces so perfect, delicate skin, clean, soft. Even their scent.

 

“You are Valkyries.” Lagertha exclaimed with some devotion, in her eyes you could see how excited the woman was in front of them. Those deities so important and strong in their beliefs, their Gods. “They are Valkyries of the Goddess Freyja... sent by Odin.”

 

Alex frowned completely confused, a typical expression of WHAT THE HELL? However, Sara took the speech quickly taking advantage of that situation in her favor:

 

“Yes, we are Valkyries. We are going to Hedeby, we have very important matters there...”

 

Lagertha simply smiled broadly and bowed slightly to them, like a greeting. Making the other shieldmaidens do the same.

 

“I am Lagertha. Queen of Kattegat and Hedeby, and I welcome you to my kingdom.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, you arrived in that kind of star that fell to Earth a few moons ago.” Lagertha asked as they walked through that village. People greeted the woman with kindness, and watched the new members with curiosity and some joy by whispering something they couldn’t hear.

 

“That's right, we fell from the sky…” Sara murmured, watching Alex out of the corner of her eye as one of the butchers began to remove the skin of a dead hare, clearly to be able to eat it. She could see the pain in the brunette's face. Poor bunny.

 

“We have come to Hedeby to find some way to return to our home.” The blonde Captain explained, some drops began to fall little by little. You could see how a huge storm was approaching that place, that village was surrounded by great mountains and that beautiful sea strait. The banners of that village as well as the sails of their drakkar (Viking boats) carried the colour and logo of Lagertha.

 

The three women entered one of the huge halls, where there was a large throne in the background. “Welcome to my home.”

 

By entering the hall the women and men began to bring food to the large and long tables. Apparently the arrival of women had brought a great omen in that place, much more if they came with a storm. The god Thor was giving them his blessing.

 

“The Gods seem to be somewhat upset about losing two of their warriors. Thor is striking his hammer with power!” The blonde warrior watched as the rain began to fall in that village, the drops lashed hard against the ground.

 

“That's right...” Sara whispered a little worried, watching the lightning and thunder in the sky. They followed the woman to that throne, however she didn’t sit on it. She took place in the middle of that front and main table in front of the room. They both stayed there without knowing what to do, until the woman pointed to both seats at her sides as if she expected them to sit down. Quickly both took place next to the queen.

 

The hall began to fill with people, including some warriors who brought pork and several roasted meats to the table. Sara tried not to look so desperate before trying to eat the food but Alex din’t seem to care, after almost five days without tasting more than fish that was paradise for her, it was almost a banquet just for the two of them.

 

“I guess you tried to communicate with the god Heimdall, he watches over the Bifrost that unites Midgard with Asgard.” Lagertha said as she took one of the mead jars and served in some viking horn cup, handing two to them and one for her which she drank. “We will make a sacrifice for you tomorrow then. He will hear our prayers.”

 

“A -A sacrifice? What?” Alex asked a little terrified trying not to choke on the piece of pork she had eaten and it seemed to stay in her throat.

 

“You don’t have to, Queen Lagertha. Nevertheless, we may spend some time in this place until we figure out how to return home.” Sara smiled slightly, nodding gratefully.

 

The queen observed a bit confused at the refusal of that sacrifice. She supposed it would be important for them, but maybe it wasn’t necessary for such help. “My kingdom is at your disposal for what you need, valkyrie.”

 

“My name is Sara, and she is Alex.” Sara introduced herself, the Viking queen nodded. Raising her cup to that. 

 

“Lexa." Alex murmured. Sara frowned without understanding. The brunette was a big fan of The 100, I guess.

 

“ **ALEX**.” Sara said again, the brunette simply rolled her eyes. “I really appreciate your hospitality with us, queen.”

 

“Oh… It's a great honor to meet you both... but now let’s start the feast! **SKOL!** ” Exclaimed the queen for everyone, listening to the cries of happiness in that room and the cups and drinking horns crashing into each other. Some bards began to recite some songs and play some of their instruments to brighten the moment.

 

“Skol!” Sara and Alexandra repeated before drinking a bit more of that mead.

 

“Wow, if Rory drank this he would be really in love with this place.” Sara said with a smile at how strong but sweet the drink was.

 

* * *

 

 

**WAVERIDER**

**FIVE DAYS WITHOUT SARA AND ALEX**

 

 

Ava had given Ray a very important task and it was being able to control Black Siren, apparently Mick had told her that he wouldn’t take care of that hateful woman and who offered himself in a very good way had been Ray. It had been five days since Sara and Alex had been lost in time, and there was a lot of tension in the Waverider.

 

The Time Bureau had agreed to help only by letting Ava solve that problem. That had angered the agent and even the Legends, the insensitivity of the new director was really incredible. According to his words, the Bureau couldn’t risk losing more agents only because of **'an agent who could be replaced easily and an irresponsible Captain who had broke the time'**. But at least they had left Ava to use some resources and could search along with the Legends.

 

“Thanks for that, I really needed to pee…” Laurel said as she left that Waverider bathroom, her hands were tied by handcuffs. Even though Ray seemed a little uncomfortable, Ava had instructed him to take care of her so that she could eat and clean herself. They both started walking slowly down the hall. “So ... what's going on here?”

 

“What do you mean?” Ray asked, frowning.

 

“Come on, you can’t lie to me, beach-boy. Everyone seems to be somewhat irritable, especially the bossy blonde... Where’s Alex? And why hasn’t Sara come to scold me?”

 

Ray swallowed, but somewhere he felt some pity for that woman. In her look you could see some concern or maybe Black Siren was a very good actress and Ray was a very good man.

 

“Sara and Alex got lost... Nobody knows where they are, they left in the Jump-Ship  five six days ago and we can’t find them, they could be anywhere, in any year, like… completely lost in time.”

 

The siren was silent for a moment trying to think about it. As the dark haired boy had said, they could be anywhere on Earth and in any year.

 

Laurel moved quickly, pushing the man against the wall and blocking his arm so he could not defend himself. She had freed herself from the handcuffs in the bathroom, it was obvious. Ray seemed a little surprised, surely he was cursing himself for trusting her. Surely Ava was going to kill him later... The man tried to stir and be able to defend himself, but Laurel tightened her arm a little more making him gasp.

 

“Now listen carefully to me or you will lose your arm…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, here we go. I must say that this chapter can be somewhat quiet while the following chapters... well ... will be a little harder. Yes, I know, I'm bad.
> 
> If you have watched VIKINGS (series), you will know about Lagertha. I relied on her for this strong and fierce woman in history. However, if you haven't seen Vikings I advise you to enter this short video and gif to know more about her:
> 
> Gif: 
> 
> https://goo.gl/aiGUXW  
> https://goo.gl/JJ9cbs
> 
> Video: www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Go7ywgrTEI


	12. FADED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Alex must get used to a completely different place from them.  
> These chapters contain some Norse mythology plus certain winks to the series: Vikings. If you don't understand something, you can comment and I'll explain.
> 
> And please, don't hate me for everything that will happen in these next three episodes.  
> I'll explain everything in each chapter, so you can understand everything. Don't worry!
> 
> Advice: Listen to 'Völuspá' by Wardruna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, this is going to be mindblowing.  
> Advice: Listen to 'Völuspá' by Wardruna.

**CHAPTER TWELVE: FADED.**

**HEDEBY, 798 AD  
TWO WEEKS WITHOUT RESCUE (336 HOURS)**

 

 

The Captain of the Waverider was sitting on that bench in front of the fireplace in that hall. Some women came and went doing some things that she didn’t really know, after two weeks everything was becoming ... normal. The blonde was carving her name on that wooden table with her knife, she smiled when she saw that she had marked a pretty good ' **S.L.** ' there.  No Netflix here...

It had been two weeks since they had arrived at Hedeby and nothing or nobody had appeared in that place to help them. They had left messages of all kinds, very obvious and clear messages. They might have caused all kinds of anachronisms that could split the Earth in two, but even so ... nobody had come for them. How is it that no one had realized that they were lost all that time?

 

Sara was thoughtful for a moment as she felt her stomach growl with hunger, thinking how much she missed the coffee. Gods, how much she missed a good cup of steaming coffee, some donuts, a delicious pizza with a lot of cheese. Hamburgers with french fries and ketchup, warm Hotcakes with butter & syrup. Before she could even keep thinking about food she couldn’t have at that time, someone left a plate in front of her.

 

“Do you want me to get fat, Helga?” Sara asked when she saw how that woman in her forties, with long hair and green eyes, was bringing her a plate with bread, butter, some cheese and a big cup of milk. 

 

“I do not think I would make it, even if I try. You are training a lot out there.” The woman patted her shoulder a little, with a kind smile. “Where is my nightmare? Tell her to stay away from the cheese or she will not eat tonight. All mighty valkyrie or not, I don't care.”

 

“Oh, she's taking a bath. Apparently she had a little problem trying to capture a hare.” Sara said with a mockery as she watched Helga go laughing.

 

Sara smiled and then began to cut some cheese and bread, and then devour it. Alex had decided to take a hot bath or hot enough to not die of cold after returning completely full of mud and dirt. That day they had got up a little early to go hunting some animals, although Alex had not even managed to raise an arrow without starting to scream for the poor animal, telling it to run away. Apparently it was much harder to hunt a hare than to harm a fish, now the roles were reversed. Sara was a survivor and Alex ... was Alex.

After having breakfast, Sara got up from that table and leave the hall, walk through that village. She had spent almost two weeks in that place and still began to know it perfectly. The blonde walked slowly to the harvest area, she could see some blonde hair among the women and men who plowed the soil and worked it. The woman turned around for a moment noticing Sara's presence, she smiled kindly.

 

 

“Good morning, Sara. How have you been?” The queen asked as she pushed back the soil with that rake.

 

“Good morning, Lagertha. Everything has been fine this day.” The blonde greeted a little surprised to see her there.

 

“How is Alexa? I heard that today you had a very special morning.” The queen commented a bit funny remembering what she had been told. Sara rolled her eyes to hear that nickname, Alex kept insisting that they call her that way until she settled for **'Alexa'**.

 

“Oh, she's a great warrior ... but it's hard for her to hurt innocent creatures as she calls them. She’s taking a bath.” Sara explained as she walked through that place and observed that beautiful landscape. _“I wish Ava was here to see it.” She thought_

“Oh, she is like Freyja. She is a lover, but a warrior. I suppose that for you it must be something difficult to live with us.” Commented the Queen.

 

“No, not at all.” Sara shrugged. It was clearly a big lie, it was too hard to have to get used to it. The last time Sara had experienced something like that, she couldn’t integrate and that’s why she returned to the League of Assassins. But Alex, Alex seemed to have a much harder job to get used to. But after a moment of silence she spoke again.

 

“How is it that a Queen like you is here plowing the ground and helping farmers?” Sara asked with a small smile on her side. Sara had never imagined that a queen, a beautiful woman with power and respect decided to get into mud and dirt in order to help the farmers. Sara approached to help the Viking woman, taking another of the rakes to work in that land.

 

“Who am I if my people need help and I can not provide it? I am not a queen. All my life I've been a farmer, as my parents were.” Lagertha said as she plowed the land, stopped for a moment to rest. The blonde had some dirt on her face, her blond hair somewhat messy and her hands were dirty from work, however, even so, she looked beautiful.

 

“A farmer and shieldmaiden. If there is anything that can be done better than plowing the soil, it is fighting in battle. Until I met Ragnar and we started a family…  or what was a family. We were simple farmers when he decided to travel and discover the world, if there was one. He said that there was more out there, more than the arid land that every summer we traveled to raid.” The Queen explained as she took some seeds and began to throw them on the ground. “His destiny was to have more sons that would make him famous, and I ... I could not give him more descendants because the gods would not let me. He decided to marry again, a princess named Aslaug, and I decided that I would never be the second wife. That was not my destiny in this life. So I made my way here…”

 

The blonde again grabbed that rake to push the soil, while Sara imitated and listened carefully to the story of that woman.

 

“However, that has not defined my destiny nor will it. I am who I am thanks to the Gods and my own decisions. I did not decide to be queen, I won it and people have chosen me as such…” She said as she wiped the sweat from her face and left the rake aside while resting a little. “I do not need more than this. Look…”

 

The Viking warrior crouched on the ground to pick up a handful of dark soil. She smelled it deeply and then smiled broadly, handing it to Sara to do the same. The blonde simply frowned between confused and amused, but she did. The scent of moist and fresh earth. She was right, not just because it was a handful of senseless soil. It means much more to her, to all those people who were struggling plowing and harvesting. It meant a **home** , it meant **peace**.

 

“This is a gift, much more valuable than a necklace of precious stones or a throne in which to command.” Lagertha smiled at the blonde and then let the soil fall slowly, noticing how it faded between her fingers. 

 

Both women stayed watching that green field, in a few months winter would come and that place would be completely covered in snow. “What will you do to spend the winter? To survive it?”

 

“We have some rations, we think we can survive this winter, but not the next…” Lagertha told her sincerely as they both left that and came to drink some water. “We'll have to go back to England.”

 

“Back to England to **raid** , isn’t it?” Alex asked as she approached them. The brunette was already showered and dressed again with some of their typical clothes, a long viking apron dress. Her hair was still somewhat wet. She still didn’t get used to the absence of shampoo.

 

“Have you heard about our adventures?” Lagertha commented in surprise, watching the brunette arrive.

 

“Of course, Queen Lagertha, we all know how successful your raids has been and how famous you can be.” Alexandra replied, they couldn’t give her much information, but no one had said they could’t play with it. Anyway, what did it matter? No one had come for them yet. Even though Sara was the most positive of the two of them, Alex was beginning to lose hope.

 

The queen smiled and left the rake aside to walk beside them, giving one last look at the brunette, maybe a little flirtatious. “It's a shame that you've already taken your bath, now I need mine.”

 

Lagertha moved away from both leaving the two women completely stunned, practically both jaws had fallen to that obvious flirtation.

 

“What?” Sara and Alex said at once, then watched each other.

 

“I think she likes you, huh.” Sara joked as she punched Alex in the shoulder and pushed her.

 

“Shut up, of course not...” Alex said letting out an ironic snort. The brunette turned a little to see her and then made a grimace with her lips. “…You think so?”

 

“Yeah. The other day she tried it on me, but I told her I was already taken.” Sara gave her a little pat and then continued on her way around that place, leaving Alex thoughtful for two seconds.

 

“So that means I'm the second choice?! Hey, I need an answer! Don’t leave me alone, Lance!”

 

* * *

 

 

**WAVERIDER  
SIX DAYS WITHOUT SARA AND ALEX**

 

 

Six days had passed since her ‘girlfriend’ and best friend had disappeared. Her girlfriend… should she call her that way? Were they a couple even if they hadn’t even formalized it? Anyway. Ava snorted as she thought about it, sitting in that chair in the Captain's Office. Sara used to sit there and think and that was exactly what Ava needed. Without the full help of the Bureau they were working completely alone and on their own. Six days that everyone had searched without stopping. Nothing.

 

Ava ran a hand over her face trying to clear all those thoughts, trying to find a way. Drinking some scotch. They had already reviewed some places, they had solved some anachronisms but none had anything to do with them.

 

“Agent Sharpe, there is a serious situation in the corridors between  the bathroom and cargo bay.” Gideon showed a direct transmission to that place. Black Siren had Ray against one of the walls and apparently she was completely free. Wow, the last thing Ava needed in these damn moments.

 

“Fuck!” Ava whispered as she got up from that seat and grabbed her gun, taking the safety off. The woman walked slowly down the corridor until she reached the door that separated the corridor with the other that led to the bathroom. “Gideon, if she wants to escape...” She whispered but Gideon interrupted her.

 

“I'll lock her up. Do not worry, Agent Sharpe, she will not leave this ship.”

 

Ava nodded and sighed deeply, counted to three and went through the door to point directly at the woman who had Ray pressed against the cold wall. The boy seemed a little embarrassed.

 

“Leave him right now or I'll shoot you!” Ava ordered, she wasn’t going to hesitate to do so if it was about the life of one of the Legends. It didn’t matter if Sara later hated her for shooting her metahuman sister. The Siren didn’t move, she simply squeezed Ray's arm harder.

 

“What's wrong with you, jerk? Do you want to get shot?” Ava yelled still pointing her gun at her. Ava was losing patience.

 

What chance did she have to escape? Zero. She was lost. She had no way out, her only hope was to be able to get out of there without being noticed but she hadn’t planned anything else. Without her powers, she only had her abilities and although she was really good at it, she couldn’t handle five people at a time. One with a totem, one with a gun, another that turns into steel and another with a fucking Heat Gun.

 

Laurel simply released the man and backed up with her hands raised. Ava approached the woman still pointing the gun at her, but then Laurel hit her hand causing the gun to fall to the side.  To that surprise effect, Ava received a blow on her chin that made her move back for a moment, this woman was causing Ava to retaliate with her and precisely the agent was carrying a lot of tension. Both women began an intense fight, between punches and kicks in the same corridor that Sara and Ava had fought that first time.

 

 

_“Come quietly, and I'll make sure you get your job back at Sink, Shower, & Stuff.”_

_“When did a Legend ever go quietly?”_

 

Black Siren was fast and strong but couldn’t against Ava without her powers, the Agent was much more trained in combat (and frustrated and angry). So well trained that she was capable enough to match Sara in the fight, but not so much.

Ray seemed completely entertained to see those two women fight, it was almost perfect. Their punches, their blocks, kicks. Maybe a little sexy, that's what Mick would say. In fact, he did when the others arrived at Gideon's warning, but none of them got into the fight. They knew it was something they both needed. Ava needed to remind Laurel that she was the one in charge and that wasn’t the time for these stupid fights, and Laurel needed to understand exactly the same thing. Plus, nobody wanted to get into a fight between those two.

 

 

After blocking a direct blow to her stomach, Ava pushed the woman against the wall and then threw herself backwards to take her weapon on the ground, pointing it directly back at Laurel as she backed away.

 

“I don’t have time to be dealing with you, I don’t have time to be fulfilling your whims.” Ava saw the handcuffs on the floor and kicked them in Laurel's direction, who was a little agitated, her lip split and her wounded pride. “Put them on.”

 

 

“I will not go back to that damn cell. I've been there for weeks!” Laurel growled.

 

“Do you want to get out of that cell? Then get to do something useful and help others!  Do you want to go back to that cell? Stay locked up, it will be better for me and everyone!” Ava growled annoyed. She was willing to shoot if necessary. “But stop wasting my time and my patience, because we will not let you go back to Star City again. Sara and Alex are lost somewhere in time and may be in danger. You will not leave this damn ship until Sara returns, or you will be a prisoner of the Time Bureau and believe me, there is not very nice. You choose.”

 

Laurel was silent for a moment, clenching her fists tightly. wishing she could scream loudly and kill everyone, but she couldn’t. No, thanks to that damn object in her neck.

 

“Okay, take her again. Gideon, make sure you don’t let her out again if she manages to escape, you know what to do.”

 

Mick took her arm about to take the woman, but she spoke again, letting go of the man's arm.

 

“Wait! I don’t want to run away, okay. I just want to be out of that damn cell. I'll stay still.”

 

“All right. Can you do more than complain?” Ava asked watching her sideways.

 

“She can make us dinner while we work.” Nate advised.

 

“Yeah. Do you want to die from food poisoning or what?” Zari mocked.

 

“Okay, you can help me look on my books, at least I hope she can read.” Nate said again, the metahuman rolled her eyes with disdain. But the man added something with pride: “And if she tries something again, I think it will be difficult for her to break the man of steel.”

 

 

“Please, stop calling yourself like that!” Zari said.

 

“Go with Nate. Don’t try anything stupid like this again or believe me, I'm going to shoot you.” Ava growled at the metahuman. “Anyway, Gideon will warn us in the moment, she's going to fry your brains thanks to what you have in her neck, and keep you locked up for the rest of your life. Right, Gideon?”

 

“You have my word, Agent Sharpe.” Gideon said with her chirpy voice.

 

The Siren simply rolled her eyes disdainfully and followed Nate's footsteps. The deal wasn't so bad, at least she could be free without having to depend on someone. She would still be a prisoner, but it was better. And maybe, deep down, Laurel really wanted to know what had happened to the two of them, because despite everything, both had approached her and that was new to the Siren.

 

* * *

 

 

**WAVERIDER**

 

 

Ava walked down that aisle after having taken an aspirin, the fight with Black Siren had given her a big headache and she needed to rest. The woman went into that empty room, everything looked exactly like the last time she had been there. The tallest blonde approached that furniture to see the photographs again, taking the one where Sara hugged her. The Legends told her she could take that room, the other rooms would be occupied and apparently Black Siren would take Amaya's room.

_I know it's warmer where you are and it's safer by your side.  
But right now I can't be what you want… Just give it time._

 

 

Ava walked around the room slowly watching everything in it, the decorations, the sheets on that bed. She pressed that photograph to her chest tightly and she lay down in that bed. Surely Sara felt so small in that big bed. That thought just stole a smile.

 

A happy smile among so much sadness.

 

No one could see her suffer, the legends should see her strong so that they could do their work without worrying, so that they felt supported by her. Ava couldn’t suffer in front of them, but now she was alone, in that woman's room that had been stealing her heart. The blonde buried her head in that soft and fluffy pillow while covering herself with blankets. It felt so good, her bed. Ava sighed as she still felt Sara's perfume between the sheets and the pillow, she felt so **alive**.

 

Ava took her phone to check the messages in her message box. Apparently she had two from the Bureau, one from Gary asking how she was, and another from the Director in charge saying that he was waiting for some report on what happened this week. Ava rolled her eyes and pressed the next button to hear the newest messages. But when she heard that voice… she simply froze.

 

 

**Message number # 3**

 

 

_“Hi, Aves. Look, I know you don’t want to talk now and we decided to give us some time, but ... I'll just leave this message now and tomorrow I'll regret it. Okay? Anyway, I can blame the scotch, huh. Whatever ... I know you're scared by everything that has happened between us. I know you're confused and you don’t know what to feel, but I miss you. And I know I shouldn’t do it because I promised to give you space, I know that you don’t feel the same as I do right now…_

_You have no idea how important you've been to me and ... I think that's what scares you. I get it. Believe me, when I realized that I fell in love with you, uff ... I was terrified. I just walked away because I wanted the best for you but I realized that without you ... without you, nothing was better. You were sad, I was sad. All this time without you, it has been really worse because you make me happy. Why should we wait? Let's just be happy, I don’t know if I deserve it, but I mean, why not? Look ... I know I should leave you alone ...”_

There was a moment of silence until Sara spoke again, after letting out a small sigh.

_“Fuck ... This sounds really pathetic. I'm sorry, ok? I don’t know what I'm doing here, trying to ... I just… I will leave you alone… As you wish. I promise. I’m sorry. Good night , Ava.”_

**_End of message # 3 If you want to repeat it, press 1_ **

 

 

Ava squeezed her phone hard to keep it from falling from her fingers. That message had been really devastating. Maybe if she had heard it the moment Sara left it, it wouldn’t have hurt as much as it does now. That throbbing pain in her chest.

 

 **I will leave you alone… As you wish. I promise.** That phrase kept repeating itself over and over again in her mind, it was as if life told her: Fuck you, now you have what you wanted so much. You're going to reap what you sow.

 

 

 _Where are you now? You've set my heart on fire._  
Where are you now? Was it all in my fantasy?  
Where are you now? Were you only imaginary?  
  


 

The agent sank deeper among those blankets with that photograph close by, observing Sara's smile. Those small freckles around her nose and cheekbones. It was so weird to see her smile, but at the same time so beautiful. The blonde settled on her bed, but when she put her hand under her pillow, she noticed something underneath it. She frowned and moved to remove the perfectly folded paper underneath it, though somewhat crumpled.

 

**“The spot reserved for the girlfriend of Sara Lance”**

“Come back soon, jerk. Please…” Ava whispered trying to squeeze her eyelids tightly so as not to cry, but it was impossible, some tears escaped anyway.

 

_I'm faded. So lost..._  
_Where are you now?_

 

* * *

 

 

**HEDEBY - 798 AD**

_The drops of blood ran down the pale face of that blonde woman. She ran one of her hands through it trying to clean them, but it was impossible, the drops kept slipping down her face as if they were tears. She tried to touch her face and head to make sure where the wound was, but it wasn’t her blood. It wasn’t her own blood that slipped endlessly._

**_'You are what you are, and you can’t run from it'_ ** _was heard behind her. The darkness that surrounded her now vanished to show a heartrending image around her, a battle was unleashed and she was in the middle of that fight. People fell dead to the side, the blows were accurate, the blood began to run and yet she didn’t stop. She was who she **really** was in the middle of that battle cutting, hitting, killing to get out of that tumult of people. Shields, swords, cries of pain. War cries. Sounds of vikings drums that in the distance that were increasing. War drums. Beat the drums!  Blow the horns!_

 

_And on the floor, in front of her, her friend's body. Her face completely disfigured. Blood ran down Alex's face and Sara's hands seemed to fill with that color. Red. Alex tried to mumble something but couldn’t. Sara tried to wipe that blood away with her clothes, completely scared of that image but it was impossible. The blood didn’t come out, it was part of her skin now._

 

 

Sara woke up from that nightmare with horror, sweat on her forehead, completely horrified at what she had experienced in that dream. She brought her hands to her chest to clean them, as if she still felt dirty, but her hands were still clean. Without blood in them.

Sara sighed deeply and swallowed hard, closing her eyes for a moment, trying to find some peace. She brought her own hand up to her chest, in the area at the base of her neck trying to calm down as she reclined on the bed again, as Ava used to do it.

 

_Where are you now? Another dream. The monster's running wild inside of me…  
I'm faded. So lost..._

 

 

“This place is going to drive me crazy.” She whispered to herself, opening her eyes again as she felt her breathing normalize again. Taking large puffs of air she settled on that bed, it wasn’t as comfortable as sleeping on her large king size mattress, but at least they weren’t sleeping on the ground. Sara settled to the side watching as that candle was in half, melting little by little.

 

**_“Oh, Gods!”_ **

**_“Oh, Fuck! Yes!”_ **

 

It was heard from one of the nearby rooms. She knew exactly who those two were, but she didn’t imagine what would happen right now

 

“Oh, no, please no!” Sara growled, covering her face with one of the pillows. Trying not to think about it, Sara got up from her bed and left that room not without first taking some of the viking fur to be covered in the cold. The blonde rolled her eyes to hear more moans as she passed by that place and then finally came out of that home, everyone was sleeping.

 

Sara went out of that place and cringed in the cold as she walked to the hall, had discovered a very good place to get away from everything. She took the nearest wooden staircase and laid it against that house climbing little by little until it reached the roof. When she arrived, she lay down on one hay bale and settled between the furs to be able to observe that sky, beautiful.

 

Sara closed her eyes trying not to think about that dream. Trying to think that she could soon see Ava and be with her, she knew and could feel that somewhere on Earth or in Time, Ava was looking for her.

 

“I miss you, Sharpe. Please… I’m here.”

 

 

_Where are you now? You've set my heart on fire.  
Where are you now? The monster's running wild inside of me. _ _I’m faded._

* * *

 

 

 

_And although we wanted to keep hope, nobody came for us in eight months. Today. Day after day we had to learn their traditions and get used to them. Day after day… we had to abandon every part of us, abandon everything that tied us to the past. But I just had to accept mine. Dark ... and deep._

_We had to abandon all hope._  

 

 

“We have to be patient, Alex. They will come for us…” Sara said as they both watched the ocean from that cliff. The view was... the same as everyday. Wonderful but meaningless. “We just have to wait, the last time I was...”

 

Sara tried to explain but the truth is that even she didn’t know how much she could wait. Alex just tried to squeeze her eyelids, trying not to cry. Gradually she felt that part of her was beginning to change.

 

“I no longer know who I am anymore, Sara… why I'm here, what my purpose is.” Alexandra whispered watching the ocean, lost in those thoughts. She changed her look to see her friend's blue eyes. “I can’t believe Ava left us here. Alone.”

 

Alex whispered, lowering her gaze. And although Sara to tell her that she was wrong, she just kept quiet. 

 

“You're not alone, you idiot. You have me!” Sara smiled and then gave her a little push with her body, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. “They will come for us. You’ll see…”

 

 

_Hi, Ava. That day Alex had to kill a man. And although I feel he deserved it, and she believed it too, her soul wasn't as dark as mine but still ... I saw her break up._ _And I really expected it. Those words had come from the depths of my heart. It was what I wanted most ... to see her again. But you know… we couldn’t sit idly by doing nothing for that place._

 

_Q_ _ueen Lagertha had asked us to train her shieldmaidens, teach them new techniques._

_Hi, Ava. Alex is trying to help me overcome my fear of boats and water,it's fun because she really tries to help me. Now she knows how to hunt animals without crying._ _It's not for fun, but we don’t want to starve._

_Ava, you'd be surprised to know how important the shieldmaidens are here! They are ferocious and badass, although the best of them is Lagertha._ _She’s not better than me, huh. I have learned to write and speak perfectly Old Norse. You would be proud._ _I have learned a lot about Norse mythology. Sometimes I find it hard not to laugh at their beliefs knowing that nothing they could believe is true, but at the same time ... they speak with such… **devotion**. They are so devoted that it is hard not to believe it._

_I miss you, Ava._

_I feel like I'm drowning here._

_... Fuck, I don’t know why I write this. Anyway you will not read it._

* * *

 

 

**SIX MONTHS WITHOUT SARA AND ALEX**

**WAVERIDER**

 

It had been six months since Sara and Alex had disappeared.

Day after day, Ava and the Legends had worked hard to find any kind of clue that would take them, but it had all been a failure. The last time they had almost achieved something had been an anachronism nothing related to them, as always just lowered everyone's spirits. Their hope fading slowly ... Everyone was so sure about that, but it was an aberration of time nothing to do with them.

 

 

Six months which Ava couldn’t stop thinking about Sara, six months which she listened to that message again and again. Six months which she didn’t stop sleeping in her bed, although that perfume was disappearing little by little.  


 

Ava was on the bridge of the ship in a direct call with the Bureau, trying to deliver that report. Apparently, the Bureau wasn’t very happy with the results, although they had helped a lot solving some anachronisms, the lack of Agent Sharpe in the Bureau was beginning to be felt, and there seemed to be no hope of finding Agent Diaz and Captain Lance. After that conversation, Ava could see how the Legends entered on the bridge after working in some anachronism in 1876, which apparently, again, had nothing to do with them.

 

Ava and Laurel had an agreement between and was that while she helped the Legends, Ava would allow some freedom but she wasn’t allowed to escape, or return to her time. Not until they found Sara and Alex. And even if Laurel started doing it only out of selfishness, deep inside she wanted to do something to find those two women. At least, the two of them had been kind to her at some point. She couldn’t let this Sara die, even if she wasn’t her sister, she shared certain similarities. And even if they didn’t have the best relationship, she didn’t want her to die.

 

Six months of learning more about Sara had done that in the Siren.

Six months of knowing more about that weird time-traveler family, she had become get used to it.

 

And as for Alex, in those weeks they had shared, she had been kinder and more decent than everyone who had approached her. Alex didn’t want anything from her in return, Alex had no reason to do it and even if she didn’t admit it, it was something new. She wasn’t so bad after all.

  

“How much you fucked up everything?” Ava asked as Zari, Laurel, Ray and Mick came into the bridge. Everyone seemed quite tired to tell the truth, but at least the anachronism had been solved. Zari kept complaining about having to wear those damn stupid clothes.

 

“Pretty much everything went to hell because of him!" Laurel growled pointing at Mick, who snarled back at her. They were about to have one of their typical fights until Zari stopped them.

 

“But the anachronism has been fixed.” Zari clarified shaking her head.

 

“Everything would be easier if you let me use my powers.” Laurel added as she took off her leather jacket and sat on the steps that divided the Captain's office and the ship's bridge.

 

“Hell no.” Ava clarified. Even if Laurel had been helpful for these long six months, and had stopped acting like an asshole, nobody trusted her enough to do it. Even so, it had become a part of them even though neither wanted to accept it. They were few and needed all the help possible.

 

“Guys, we have a problem…” Nate said as he watched one of the screens and then walked hurriedly to the table where he had his history books. The man began to pass the pages in one of these books, precisely in one of the **“Viking Poetic Eddas”** , which told some poems, tales about the Vikings in their age and prophecies according to the völvas, norse witches.

 

“Another stupid anachronism that will not lead us to anything and make us dress like idiots?” Mick asked a little annoyed as he returned with a beer.

 

“Well ... Unless the use of penicillin and analgesics in Norway in the year 800 AD is normal…” Nate explained leaving everyone completely shocked at that. Yup, everyone except Mick, who didn’t seem to understand how to relate it. “Penicillin was discovered in 1928 by Alexander Fleming, in a place completely far from Norway. Unless there’s an anachronism with him, I must say that this is a very important clue. I found a big clue, yey me!”

 

“Gideon, could you tell us if there’s any anachronism that has to do with Mr. Fleming?” Ava asked, hoping the answer would be negative but hopes were recently lacking.

 

“There does not seem to be any anachronism related to Mr. Fleming, Agent Sharpe. But apparently what Mr. Heywood tells is true. Nonetheless, that little event has not meant much in history until now.” Gideon explained.

 

“The last time we heard about Sara and Alex, they were going to Scandinavia. But this happened almost eleven years later...” Ray said, frowning.

 

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, this could be a big clue or a big failure as each anachronism resolved in these six months.

 

“Okay, what are we waiting for? We have been six months wasting time with things that had nothing to do with them. Maybe this is.” Laurel said with a shrug, she had nothing to lose. She couldn’t escape from there even if she wanted to. So…

 

“Okay, Gideon. Take us to Norway, 800 AD. Please.” Ava asked, her gaze fixed on that spot on the screen that marked a small anachronism. It could be **her**.

 

“Right away, Agent Sharpe.”

 

However, they didn’t expect that **time ran completely different.** While there spent days or weeks for them, for Sara and Alex it could be months or years.

 

* * *

 

 

 **VIKINGS RAIDING NORTHUMBRIA - 800 AD**  
ALMOST TWO YEARS LATER  
  


The blue gaze of that woman was on the crystal clear water of that river in front of her. She was crouched watching her own reflection, seeing how her face hadn’t changed, but her life did. Sara ran a hand through that reflection making it all blurry, her reflection begin to deform. Her life had completely changed since they arrived in Scandinavia, her life had ceased to be the same. She had given herself completely to what she was. But at the same time, she had never stopped being who she was.

 

_I've battled demons that won't let me sleep  
Called to the sea but she abandoned me._

_I'm haunted by the distant past,  
called to the skies but she was overcast._

 

 

 

Sara sighed deeply unable to see her reflection any longer and got up, walking straight to Lagertha who, along with another woman, was holding a bowl of red liquid. The queen dipped her fingers into the bowl and then slid them into Sara's face, painting lines under her blue eyes. Contrasting completely with that pale skin, with that blonde tied hair. With those piercing blue eyes.

 

The warriors, berserkers and shieldmaidens were ready to go to battle. The Viking war drums began to be heard in that place, increased their rhythm more and more. Increasing courage in their warriors. The shieldmaidens began to beat their swords against their own shields.

 

The blonde accepted that gesture of the queen nodding her head and then went to that big army in front of Northumbria, England. She wan’t alone, a few meters away from her Alexandra was walking slowly watching the warrios. Both wore those Viking armor, shields and weapons. Her hair was braided. She no longer seemed to be that sweet and kind girl. Her face was serious, sliding the point her sword across the shields of the shieldmaidens.

The brunette gave her a look and nodded as Alex painted her face with that dark charcoal, drawing two straight lines across her eyes. It had been two years since they arrived in the Viking lands and although they never forgot who they were, their lives had to adjust to a new reality.

 

Day after day, they waited for the Legends or the Bureau to return for them, but they never arrived.

 

Day after day, Sara called Ava and her friends in dreams and thoughts, but they never came.

 

Day after day, Alex was losing hope.

 

Day after day, Sara said they must be strong.

 

Day after day the people in Hedeby began to feel hungry, and they couldn’t sit still without doing more than waiting. Both women accepted Lagertha's request to join the raid, next year, since the next winter they would have no more food. No more supplies.

 

Day after day children began to get sick.

 

Day after day… Sara and Alex became get used to their traditions and their lives. But none forgot who they really was. They both knew where they belonged, but they couldn’t stay to wait for a lifetime. Time ran differently there. Maybe… for the legends it had been hours, days or months, but for them it had been two years.

 

 

“Take care today. And don’t take any foolish risks. _”_  The brunette prayed in a whisper as she approached Lagertha and laid her forehead against the queen's for a few seconds, closing her eyes for a moment. In two years both had achieved a great friendship, perhaps more than that. It was more than obvious that she loved her. “I shall not enter Odin's hall with fear… There I shall wait for you to join me.”

 

Alexandra knew perfectly well that this wouldn't happen, Gods aren't real, but it meant the world to the other woman. The brunette put her hands on the blonde queen's face and left a kiss on her lips.

 

“Now I can die.” The queen smiled at this, almost tenderly, but at the same time with some pain. She felt something else for her. More than passion. Pretty similar to love.

 

"Hear me all!" Sara shouted, unsheathing her sword as she passed in front of them. “There will be a day where we have nothing and we have to perish on the battlefield. There will be a day where we have to light the pyres of our best friends, but today ... today is the day where we will make history. Today is the day, where **YOU** will not let your families die of hunger, today is the day where you will die with honor.”

 

Sara watched the faces of those people in front of her. People who in two years had taken the time to meet, people who had family in Hedeby, wives, children. Fathers and mothers.  Shieldmaidens that gave everything in the battle, in two years in that place had learned that the shieldmaidens had a special place, sometimes much more ferocious than any man. **Strong women**. Nobody seemed to fear, everyone knew that dying in battle was an honor given to them to reach Valhalla, to dine with the Gods and to see their families again. At least they believed that. Sara knew that death was just ... that. Lagertha smiled broadly and with great pride at hearing the words of the Valkyrie, drawing her sword in front of everyone. The English army was in front of them and although they seemed to be much less, the size didn’t matter.

 

“ **SHIELDWALL!** ” Sara ordered as she raised her shield like everyone else, the first row was dedicated to protect others from the battle. The shields were ready. 

 

 

The warriors followed the blonde's orders, as did her brunette companion. Even though Alex wasn’t scared, she knew Sara would never leave her. How many fights had she fought? None this way, none knowing they couldn’t be healed by technology or going to a hospital, where she couldn’t escape with a Time Courier. All that seemed so far now. However ... She was with Sara.  Sara was her friend and she wasn’t going to leave her. Sara wasn’t going to let her die there. Right?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. Next chapters in a few days. Don't worry.... or maybe yes. Do it.  
> 


	13. Helvegen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helvegen means ‘The Road to Hel’, is essentially a funeral song.  
> Author's advice: Please listen 'Helvegen' by Wardruna and 'Snake Pit Poetry' by Einar Selvik, and you will understand so much better. 
> 
> I leave here the links:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-KmqG_beNY  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIHOV07XoDQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's advice: Please listen 'Helvegen' by Wardruna and 'Snake Pit Poetry' by Einar Selvik, and you will understand so much better.  
> This chapter will have some Sara's Point of view.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: “HELVEGEN”**

_Helvegen means ‘The Road to Hel’, is essentially a funeral song._

**FLASHBACK**

 

“Again.” Sara demanded as she watched the brunette fall to the ground. It had been almost eight months since they had arrived at Hedeby and everything had changed in their lives.

 

“Remember me, why are we repeating this again and again? Do you remember that I've been in the army? At the Bureau? Or do you just do it to kick my ass forever?” Alex said with a grimace and rising once more from the ground, both were covered with dirt as they fought and trained in that field. You could hear the sound of the river water nearby; the day was completely gray.

 

“I want you to be ready.”  Said Sara returning to brandish her sword against her, reason why Alex had to dodge it quickly and to use its shield to avoid another blow.

 

“Ready for what?!” Alexandra shouted as they both brandished their swords, sliding their edges as if it were a dance. Sword dance. Both moved in a perfect way but Sara, Sara was much better.

 

“One day… you will not be able to choose if you want to murder someone, or you should.” Sara told her as she moved avoiding the blows given by the brunette, she was taller but Sara was faster.

 

“I never murdered a person…” Alex muttered confused.

 

“Exactly. That's what I mean. Have you ever killed a person?” Sara asked in a snarl as they both fought shield against shield to see which of the two could bear the weight of the other, overcome it and make it fall.

 

“No... I just... I signed up in the army to save lives, not to kill people.” Alex growled trying to push her, in a moment Alex removed her shield and tried to hit her.

 

“Don’t die stupidly, you idiot!” Sara growled as she pushed her back.

 

“I'm not going to die, asshole!” Alexandra defended herself as they went back to battle. Sara hit her shield again against Alex and in a very good move, made the brunette fall again.

 

This time Alex released some air when she felt the blow on her back. Sara smiled as Alex raised her hand as a sign that she needed a moment to rest. That sky was cloudy over them. So beautiful. “Why are you telling me this?”

 

 

“Because I want you to be ready. And you're going to have to do it.” Sara explained, throwing the shield and sword aside, sitting next to Alex to observe the green field. That beautiful landscape, one more among the many who had seen those eight months in Hedeby. “There will come a day where your life depends on that. And you're going to have to do it, the moment you least expect it. You must defend your life at any place ... and take advantage of any type of distraction. Even if it's against me.”

 

“I'm not going to murder anyone, Sara. Much less to you. Not in a less honorable way…”

 

“It's not always about honor, Alex. It's about surviving.”

 

“I thought having a sassy ninja friend with experience from the League of Assassins would help me.” Alex commented with a sideways smile, and Sara responded in the same way. But both knew that the blonde was being serious.

 

“I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Ava would kill me if something happens to you.” Sara exclaimed, beginning to ruffle the brunette's hair and giggling. Alex gave a small giggle and then tilted her head so she could see Sara's eyes. How could that woman have those intense blue eyes? It was as if she could see your soul. Wow.

 

“You know. There’s a lake in Russia called Baikal. And its ice is so blue... It's almost the same color as your eyes.” Alex confessed, remembering one of the documentaries she had seen once.

 

“Are you flirting with me, Alexandra?” Sara said teasingly. She knew the brunette perfectly and knew how to make her angry.

 

“Ew! How disgusting... Ugh...” Exclaimed the brunette with her expression of displeasure, almost feeling a chill from that horrible image. She took a moment before continuing to speak. “This time you've been like a sister to me... And believe me, I know a lot about bad siblings.”

 

Sara just watched her smiling, glad to have known more about her. It was almost strange to think that so long ago, she had been jealous of Alex and Ava thinking that something else could happen between them.

 

 

 

**You should curse the day.**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **“SHIELDWALL!”** Sara ordered as she raised her shield like everyone else, the first row was dedicated to protect others from the battle. The shields were ready. 

 

 **“CHARGE!”**  Lagertha ordered, raising her sword. In a battle cry, they all began to run towards the English army that were also launching an attack.

 

 

The meeting between both armies was harsh.

The first wave was a little easier. They only had to lament a few wounded by the arrows of the English archers, but the enemies must have lamented more deaths by the clash in battle. The swords of the English collided with the Viking shields and the arrows stuck with force in these wooden shields. However, that did n’t stop those warriors, didn’t stop Sara or Alex.

 

That battlefield had become a massacre. The axes and swords met, the screams of pain and the cries of fury and joy. The berserkers, the ferocious Viking shirtless warriors screamed, fought hard as if they were wild animals, and the shieldmaidens opened up in that battle with bravery. Even Sara hadn't witnessed something like that, it was truly incredible. The Northumbrian king had been warned that if they didn’t deliver the gold and supplies by noon, his kingdom would be attacked by the Great Heathen Army.

 

Both women entered the battle back to back, hitting and slaying.

 

**_«Neither of us knew that day would change everything in our lives. The gold had not arrived at noon and Lagertha knew that this was a very obvious declaration of war. Other Viking kingdoms had joined Hedeby in that spring raid. So… we have a big army. They call themselves 'Great Heathen Army'._ **

****

**_But as we had other Viking kingdoms, Northumbria had asked the help of the people of Wessex, another English kingdom. And their king, ready to get rid of that pagan plague at once, had sent his best warriors to fight in that battle. Some tough guys, I think even blessed by the fucking Pope. I don't care, the truth is that I hadn't even paid any attention to it.  Surely they were just men, not compared to the fierce Vikings or the League of Assassins._ **

****

**_Something that I never thought would happen, or that in history could be altered. A small army of Christian knights willing to kill heathens with ease, almost as easy as it was for the Vikings, ended up with the simple skinny English soldiers._ **

****

**_These Christians bastards were the S.W.A.T. of the English people. But the worst of all, a knight moved among them ending with Vikings quickly. He got rid of the warriors with ease. The way he did it reminded me of old times in the League of Assassins, without remorse, without mercy. A way to fight much older than the League, but still ruthless…_ **

****

**_When I saw him I knew that this guy would be a problem. Here. This is the moment exactly when everything went to hell. Literally. I will never forget that face ... because it was the face of hatred itself.»_ **

 

 

 

 **“HEATHEN!”** Shouted the commander of those Christian knights, pointing with his sword to Lagertha. He was tall, with black hair and blue eyes. His armor had a strange red mark on his chest making it different from the other English soldiers. He wasn’t just a soldier, an inexperienced boy ... No. He was a warrior. A Knight.

 

That man challenged Lagertha to a match that they unleashed between them, something epic. The warrior opposed the ferocity, her blows were right, but they left only cuts in the man. He was quick, but she was much stronger and more agile.

 

A part of the Viking army blew its horn, alerting the other side to flank them from behind. The Viking drums sounded so loud.

 

However, he took advantage of a moment of disadvantage from the Queen. Giving a quick turn the man crossed the back of the Viking queen with his sword, pushing that weapon inside her. “By the wrath of God, I condemn you to die, heathen.” He whispered holding the face of the Viking Queen with his dirty hands full of blood, letting her fall to the ground. The Knight just took his sword from within and then began to walk backwards, returning to the battle to continue with other shieldmaidens.

 

A lightning crossed the sky and a thunder made the earth tremble when the body of the mythical and legendary Lagertha fell on it. The sky was dyed a dark gray, and the earth was stained with blood.

 

In a few minutes it would start to rain... Thor is striking his hammer. He was angry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

“Do I really have to do it?” Sara asked with a grimace as she watched that drakkar (Viking boat) in front of her. Lagertha nodded slowly, didn’t trust anyone else if something happened to her one day, there was no one stronger than them. She and Alex had become great friends and confidants.

 

“I'm going to kill you later.” Sara whispered a little nervous to see the figurehead of that boat, it was a big dragon head. The Vikings used to carve them in order to impose some fear, in addition, to give honor to the sea serpent that, according to them, lived in the ocean. 'Jörmundgandr' was its name.

 

“You couldn't kill me if you tried for a hundred years!” Lagertha exclaimed with a funny chuckle as she patted her shoulder. She could see how Sara swallowed, but tried to look strong in front of that Viking warrior, she must look imposing. She was Sara Lance, the one and only Sara Lance. She had no fears. “You have fears, Sara, and that's fine. But we all need to face them someday... and we have to navigate to England in the next winter. We can not do it without you, and we can not do it if you don’t get on this boat.”

 

Sara hesitated for a moment.

 

“Come on... Thor is going to take care of you on the trip!” The queen reached out to take Sara's and help her up with her. The captain of the Waverider took a step to get into that boat and walk on it, untying the ropes that tied the blue sails.

 

“I know you're suffering, I can see it.” Lagertha commented as she untied one of the ropes and then sat on one of the seats of that boat.

 

“I don’t know what you're talking about, my queen.” Sara tried to pretend.

 

“I see you write letters, I've seen you mark with your knife on the wood in the hall. Day after day, as if you expected something…” Sara was going to say something, but the queen interrupted her, raising an eyebrow. “And even if you want to lie me, I know the pain in your heart very well. I can see it through your eyes... I know about it, warriors don’t show their heart until the axe reveals it.”

 

“Have you brought me to this boat to make me suffer or to make me talk about this?” Sara avoided commenting and only devoted herself to removing the ropes, dedicating trying not to think about the water or the words of the viking queen.

 

“When you rejected me, I thought maybe you did not accept female lovers… Then you told me it's because you were taken. But then over time I've seen great warriors and beautiful maidens, strong berserkers and shieldmaidens approaching you, but you have not accepted the company of any.” Lagertha cocked her head, a little curious. The sound of the tide was bothering Sara… too much.

 

“I don’t know what you're talking about...” Sara winced seeing that the last rope that tied that sail was on the top of the mast.

 

“You love someone and your heart suffers for that. I just want to know ... it's not good to keep the pain in your heart. You are my friend. And I don't have friends, I have been betrayed very often in my life. I never got used to it...”

 

Sara huffed a little exasperated trying not to think about it, she hated having to talk about what she felt, but at times… she felt like exploding. She couldn’t say these things to Alex sometimes, because the brunette also suffered the absence of Ava.

 

“Yes, I love someone. Yes, I was so happy, but she didn’t feel the same as me. She wasn’t sure she wanted me by her side. But one day everything ... everything changed, and I came here ... and I don’t think I'll ever see her again.” Sara murmured, avoiding to see the queen, she simply stroked the mast of that boat and from a small jump she climbed to this, beginning to climb until you reach the last rope. Each day she felt that she loved Ava more, but at the same time she felt that she was losing her more and more.

 

“Is she another valkyrie?” Lagertha asked.

 

Sara climbed a little higher, but stopped. Not only because of fear ...

 

“Yeah... she’s a very strong one. She is ... completely out of the ordinary. She’s strong, kind, funny and very responsible. She's completely different from me ... that's why when we met, we practically we hate each other. We fight against each other.”

 

Suddenly the image of Ava, her eyes, that adorable giggle. She thought about her smile, thought about her first date. The first time they made love.

 

“Oh, a tough woman. She must be one of the best, if she is able to face you in battle.”

 

Sara smiled at that and climbed a little higher, clinging tightly. She took her knife from her boots and started cutting the last rope. “And now I miss her. I haven’t stopped missing her since I lost her, and my heart hurts without her. I love her and I need her. And I would fight to see her again... Are you happy now?”

 

Lagertha smiled slightly at this.

 

“The Gods will always smile on brave women, Sara.” The queen said she watched the woman climb that mast and cut the last of the ropes, leaving the sail of that boat completely free. Trying to face her fear of boats, and trying to face her fear of love. “One day you will see it.”

 

 

**END OF FLASHBACK**

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_« Alex was covering my back or I felt that way, until we saw Lagertha fall to the ground... That was the day we knew that everything had gone to hell in our lives. I wish I could have done something else. To be faster, more agile but I couldn’t get rid of two English warriors that kept attacking us  and preventing me from arriving in time. And I understood that Alex was living exactly the same as me._ **

****

**_I felt the cold on my back when I noticed how Alex was running away and pushing those who got in her way. I simply defended myself from my attackers by killing both of them in an instant, as if time had completely stopped. The viking war drums began to sound loud. We were winning the battle, but they had taken a life from us._   _I heard one of the Vikings shout something before dying stabbed by one of the Christian swords on his back. It was:_   _"Skeggǫld!" (Axe time!)  "Skálmǫld!" (Sword time!)_   _Skildir ro Klofnir! (Shields are splintered!)_**

****

**_Everyone began to sing it. Uniting the voices of thousands of warriors. Fighting._ **

**_The drops of blood ran down my face, I wasn’t hurt, it wasn’t my blood. The last thing I saw was Alex kneeling in front of the body of the fallen queen, and simply mourning her loss... »_ **

 

 

 

“Come on, we must take you with the wounded.” Alex said a little nervously. Her hands trembled as she tried to help the Queen but she simply took the brunette's hands and held her. “Please, don’t die now.”

 

“My sweet Alexa... if the Gods want me to die, you will not be able to stop them, valkyrie.”  That was asking too much. Lagertha had been mortally wounded and there was no way she could survive, not without medical aid.

 

The brunette shook her head and leaned to rest her forehead against the blonde one more time.

 

“I'm not a valkyrie...” Alex whispered, watching those blue eyes she loved. She was apologizing to her knowing that maybe she couldn’t do it again, she deserved a moment of truth.

 

“I know, no valkyrie would be so clumsy...” Lagertha confessed bringing her hand to the brunette's face, caressing her gently. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too...” The former agent confessed feeling the tears run down her cheek.

 

“May the Gods lift you up and take you gently to her hall. It's no more than you deserve, my beautiful queen.” Whispered Alex between crying while looking at the blue eyes of the queen who were also filled with tears. Although she felt pain for having to leave, she also felt happiness and joy because she would soon be in Valhalla. “And there... there we shall meet again. And fight and drink and make love one another.”

 

But Alex knew that it wasn’t like that, that maybe she wouldn’t see her again and that broke her heart. She bent down so she could kiss Lagertha's lips, feeling the woman's hands caress her face, but little by little those caresses were softer until her hands fell.

 

“I hope one day, your gods will let me see you again…” Alex whispered through tears as she watched the woman die, her blue eyes fixed on the hazel color of the brunette. Lifeless.

 

Alexandra clasped her hands gently and got up from that place, walking in that green grass. Sara could see how some shieldmaidens lifted Lagertha's lifeless body and pulled her out of that place. The Viking war drums began to sound louder, increasing their rhythm. Horns of war encouraging their warriors to follow.

 

 

The former Bureau agent walked towards that man who was fighting against one of the berserkers. That Christian Knight cut and killed every Viking who crossed his path with fury. She wouldn’t let him take the credit, he would rejoice before the death of the Viking queen.

 

“Alex! Don’t do it!” Sara shouted knowing that the man was seemed to be a great warrior. And although Alex was an exceptional woman in terms of fighting, the man didn’t seem to have mercy. Sara was who was in the middle of that battle, she stopped and started walking towards her friend but two of the crossed warriors interposed throwing the attack on the blonde.

 

_Shields, swords, cries of pain._

_War cries._

 

 

With a cry of pain and grief, Alexandra faced the man who fought fiercely, she was completely possessed by fury, pain, bitterness. However, this is how tragedies happened. His swords began to dance in the midst of that crowd, the man began to surround her with the edge of his sword.

 

It didn’t take long to get into the fight, and although Alex seemed to defend herself very well,  until one of the man's blows reaches her face, causing the brunette to wobble for a moment, leaving her completely dizzy. Alex tried to defend herself with her sword but the man hit her by throwing it to the side and with one blow, he walked towards her and squeezed the woman's neck.

 

 **“Ask for absolution… Repent of your sins.”** Said the man holding Alexandra's face. The brunette tried to fight and hit him, but that didn’t stop him. He was much bigger. Alex remembered Sara's words that time. You must defend your life at any place ... and take advantage of any type of distraction.

 

"I'm not a religious woman..." Alex looked for that knife in her leather armor and tried to stab the man in his neck but he stopped her, holding her hand tightly. His face went from being an almost compassionate to a much harder and ruthless one. Using her own strength, he take Alex's hand and the edge of that knife to the face of the brunette. Pushing it hard, and though Alex struggled, the knife's edge began to cut from her cheek, piercing her eye until it reached her eyebrow. Forming a long line. A painful red line.  
The woman clenched her teeth, unable to show the pain she felt when the man cut again, crossing that line with a smaller one, drawing a leaned cross on her skin.  She wasn't going to scream, she had pride but the pain was really strong.

 

Blood began to fall down her cheek, down her neck. She felt the pain, the coldness of that sword blade. It wasn’t the kind of pain that made you fear for your life, this time it was the kind of pain that makes you feel alive. Aching, and miserable. The cut crossed her right cheek until its eyebrow, crossing the zone its right eye. Would she lose her eye? Would she lose her life?

 

But her best friend had warned her not to do it, but she didn’t listen.

 

She begins to lose strength at the tightening so strong in her neck, that when he released her she didn't even notice how that the man had spinned in a perfect way and taken advantage of that second of carelessness ... Now his sword crossed the left side of her stomach.

 

 

 

**_“Don’t die stupidly, you idiot!”_ **

**_“I'm not going to die, asshole!”_ **

 

The brunette clenched her teeth against the cold of that sword. She could feel the man's breath hit her ear, whispering almost in a perverse way.

 

 **“You are what you are, and you can not run from it. You can not escape the Wrath of God…”**  The man growled, her face was full of blood and mud. But Alex could see something more frightening at that moment and it was hatred in that man's gaze. **“And lead us not into temptation, deliver us from evil. _”_**

He removed his sword from her body in an almost violent way.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_«I could see out of the corner of my eye how Alex was trying to fight with that man. I tried to get closer, but I was pushed by another of them. One of the Christian knights. Their technique was much poor than the other, but they were much more lethal than normal soldiers. Fighting against him now I could see better that logo, a red cross on his chest. I hit him and I destabilized easily, but when I turned around ,I could only witness how Alex was stabbed by his sword._ **

**_At first I couldn’t react, I ... I just felt a fury and rage that I hadn’t felt for some time, that pain and rage that Rip had asked me to save when I arrived at the Legends. I was so angry... Unleash that monster inside me, let go of that demon that I had kept so long._ **

**_The monster was beginning to take place on me and I couldn’t deny it. I accepted it and embrace it._ **

**_I only knew that the English knight with whom I was fighting fell dead seconds later, thanks to the edge of my sword. A simple movement. Without even thinking about it ... and the only thing I could think about was the hatred I felt. Thinking about Laurel, in how I wasn’t able to help her and now, how I wasn’t able to be ... there. I just lost my mind._ **

**_I was not going to let him go unpunished.  
So I ran to him. »_ **

 

 

He was so focused on torturing her friend, that Sara was much faster. And just as he had taken advantage of Alex's weakness, Sara took advantage of his distraction by taking his face from behind, and sliding her knife down the man's neck. Cutting his throat from behind.

 

“There's nothing that bothers me more than religious fanatics.” Sara growled taking a step back.

 

 **“I see that now... It's not always about honor... It's about surviving.”** Alex said through her teeth watching the Christian knight open his eyes, shocked, bringing his hands to his neck to stop the blood but it was impossible, he fell collapsing on the ground and taking his throat with despair. “You will not die as a warrior, bitch.”

 

The brunette smiled almost with pleasure when she saw him writhe, but after a few seconds she let herself fall backwards. The adrenaline was decreasing and was beginning to feel pain.

 

Sara ran quickly towards her, sliding practically because of the mud and rain that was beginning to fall. The blonde didn’t even know where to start, a red line crossed Alex's eye reaching up to her cheek. Sara didn’ even know where to start helping her friend who went into shock now.

 

“Oh my god... I don’t want to die...” She whimpered as she tried to lean over and saw her stomach covered in blood, Sara's hands trying to stop the bleeding.

 

Sara squeezed the stomach of the brunette to prevent more blood coming out, and prevent the bleeding was worse. In those moments Sara observed her own hands, completely red… with blood. The blood was part of her skin now. The crows began to roam in that field while the Vikings ended the lives of the remaining English army, apparently half of their army had fled at the sight of the Great Heathen Army.

 

The drops of blood ran down the pale face of that blonde woman. Her face completely pale, her eyes bluer than ever.  **That dream.**

 

   

“You will not!” Sara whispered, putting her hands back on the brunette's belly, no matter what but saving her life. She couldn’t help but see that wound piercing her eye… that beautiful and perfect face. Their eyes met and Alex could see the nervousness in her friend's face. The one that had accompanied her these two years.

 

“There’s a lake… in Russia… your eyes.” Alex muttered trying not to drown. Even in spite of the pain she felt, she smiled for the blonde. The last thing she would see at least would be those pretty blue eyes, waiting for her best friend to come back for her.  _Please, Ava, don’t be so stupid. Come back for her._ “I'm very lucky to be your friend...”

 

“You're good friend too, you're like a…a… sister to me now, you idiot. You will not die, this will not happen again. Not this time.” Sara assured almost desperate, but Alex's eyes began to close. She wasn't going to cry. She didn't know if it was her tears or the raindrops falling on the ground.

 

The last thing Alex could see was the flock of crows surrounding that battle. Surely Lagertha would think it was Odin choosing his best warriors to take them to Valhalla. Surely Ava would think they were just carrion birds that wanted to eat from the corpses of those idiots fighting over land. She missed Ava so much. Even being angry with her for not rescuing her, she needed her so much.

 

That made her smile.

 

“Alex, wake up. Come on…” Sara demanded.

 

But Alex didn’t respond. Sara brought her trembling hands to the brunette's neck and checked her vital signs. Still lived but for very little...

 

“You two, help me here!” Sara yelled at two of the nearby shielmaidens carrying a sort of stretcher that Alex had sent to make before leaving for war. Between the three women they managed to get Alex on it, taking her out of that massacre.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The three women entered carrying the brunette inside that tent they had set up in their viking camp. The wounded had been moved to the camp while the others had gone to raid Northumbria, the Vikings had won the battle and now it was their turn to take what was theirs. The English defenses had been broken. But all this at the expense of the loss of the mighty warrior. The Viking queen and shieldmaiden, the death of many Vikings and as a result, and one of their Valkyries seemed to be about to reach Valhalla.

 

However, no one could understand Sara's pain.

 

Everyone around her seemed to rejoice at the knowledge that Alex would come to Valhalla as a hero, that dying in that battle would be the best for her. But Sara knew that this wasn’t true, that she was just going to die and there would be no Valhalla, there would be no paradise. There would only be one world suffering the loss of her friend.

 

Alex moaned when she was lying on one of the beds, she had regained consciousness, but not for long. Blood loss was beginning to be a problem.

 

“I don’t want to die now, Sara...” Alex cried, her but this time she spoke in English, trying to stare at the blonde but couldn’t, the loss of blood began to affect the brunette. Her face was pale. “Please don’t let me die here...”

 

The shieldmaidens were observed each other without understanding that language. Those words just dug a hole in Sara's heart, that image was too hard. If Alex left, she would be completely alone. No friends. No hope. “You will not die.”

 

 

“Hold her tight…” Sara ordered, two women holding Alex's arms and legs tightly. Sara approached to the fire where she had left one of the swords and took it, the point of this one was burning. Red.   The blonde turned to that bed and could see Alex stir, knowing what would come. Denying that reality.

 

The wound had to be cauterized or she would die. Sara warned her not to move and then just put that hot iron on the wound in her abdomen. The hissing sound of hot iron burn her wounded skin. The scream of the brunette was almost heartbreaking, at least she could not resist much until she fainted.

  

 

The shieldmaidens released their arms when noticing that the brunette had fainted and then they suggested to Sara to do the same with her face now that she was asleep. 

 

 

“We will not burn her face!” She shouted, somewhat annoyed even by that request. “Just... leave me alone.” Sara demanded, throwing her sword aside and searching for some water to cleanse her friend's face. Sara felt so dirty. The cold freezes her bones and the sweat, dirt and blood stuck to her body made her feel so ... uncomfortable. Her body ached.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**TWO DAYS LATER**

 

 

That raid had been successful for the Vikings. Northumbria had given them almost a ton of gold as part of payment for the Vikings to leave, plus some land and supplies.

 

Sara hadn’t even been able to eat well or rest, she was the only strong woman in charge of the shieldmaidens and she had to answer for them and the kingdom of Hedeby, since her queen had died in battle. Lagertha's funeral would take this day by the evening, everyone wanted to pay tribute to her on her journey to eternity. Besides, she was in the care of her best friend, who was also the doctor.

 

Alex's situation had not improved, the bleeding had stopped and Sara had been able to sew the wound on her face, however her face seemed to be too swollen and dark. Alex had regained consciousness but now the fever had worsened, her heart rate was getting faster and faster.

 

“Sara...” Alex prayed, trying to drink the water Sara had given her. “I want to be there, please. I don’t know how long I can be-” Alex whispered, her eyelid grew heavier and heavier and her wounds began to hurt.

 

The blonde simply watched Alex as she sat next to her. The brunette could barely be lying down and had risks of dying, the wound in her stomach had been cauterized but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have internal wounds.

 

**[...]**

 

Sara had witnessed many deaths throughout her life, some funerals, but never in this way. The sunset was falling, that place was illuminated by the hundreds of torches that all raised up, while some warriors took the box that would take the body of Lagertha to the boat. The Vikings honor the fallen, leaving them in a boat with offerings, flowers, weapons, pushing them towards the ocean while the boat slowly burned.

 

Lagertha's body lay inside one of the prettiest and most beautiful boats that Floki had made. Floki, the Viking boat builder. A little deranged and eccentric for Sara's taste, but even so, it was successful.

 

The sunset had come over all of them and everyone was approaching the body of the queen to leave a gift, a flower and some beautiful words to honor the Viking queen. One last goodbye. Lagertha, who although she was dead, looked beautiful. All hail Queen Lagertha.

 

Although Alex was almost dying, Sara agreed to help her until she reached the boat little by little, the brunette could barely stand. Some Vikings bowed slightly, greeting them as they passed, which caused some weird feeling in Sara. Little by little, they walked until they reached that beautiful boat.

 

**_«I've had to go through difficult times in my life, Lian Yu, The League, dying, come back, watch my friends die… But, the most painful thing was watching Ava die. In front of me ... It was the biggest pain of my life… when I leaned to see her body lifeless. But I didn’t think that someone I loved would have to live something like that too. I could change my story. Although this is a moment of pain, I can see that maybe ... there is still hope. Because the woman I love is out there. Maybe she is looking for me.»_ **

 

“I never thanked you for having received us with such appreciation, I could never thank you for your trust in me. I could never thank you for your words... but I think I never had to because you knew it. You knew it just by looking me in the eyes.” Sara whispered, leaning down so she could leave a flower next to the woman's body, arranging that blonde hair. Her pale skin contrasted with blonde hair. She was such a gorgeous queen. “I don’t know what to say to you, maybe you're not even listening to this. I died once but ... I never felt that warm feeling with which you always said that death surrounded you, as if it were an old friend. But I wish with all my heart that you find peace and happiness. Wherever you are.”

 

 

The farewell was the hardest moment. One of the Viking priestesses began to sing a song, which everyone began to join. Lagertha had told them about this once, it's a Norwegian funeral song. 

 

 

**_Who shall sing me into the death-sleep sling me?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_When I walk on the Path of Death and the tracks I tread are cold, so cold._ **

 

 

Alex tried to look tough but you can see that despite the pain she feels in her face, the pain in her heart is much heavier. Sara could see how she was approaching the boat with difficulty, leaving a caress on the face of the Queen, before moving away towards the blonde who was waiting for her.

 

****

**_I sought the songs. I sent the songs.  
_ ** **_When the deepest well gave me the drops, so touched of Death-fathers._ **

**_Early in the days end still the raven knows if I fall..._ **

****

 

 

Soon all began to sing that song joining their voices together, seeing that boat being carried by the water, departing towards sunset. One of the shieldmaidens approached Sara to get her the bow and one of the incendiary arrows.

 

**_When you stand by the Gate of Death._ **

**_And you have to tear free, I shall follow you_ ** **_across the bridge with my song._ **

 

“Can... Can I do it?” The brunette asked a little tired. Sara knew that it was barely possible for her to stand, but she still understood. Sara positioned herself behind her friend,  and helped her hold it while one of the shieldmaidens lit the arrow with her torch.

 

They would do it together.

 

“You will be free from the bonds that bind you…  You are free from the bonds that bound that you.”  Sara sang part of that song while she helped the brunette to extend the rope as tense as possible.

 

**_“Cattle die, kinsmen die. You yourself will also die.  
But the word about you will never die if you win a good reputation._ **

****

**_Cattle die, kinsmen die.  You yourself will also die…_ **

**_I know one that never dies, the reputation of those who died.”_ **

 

 

And with their last strength, both let go that rope releasing the arrow. That arrow that pierced the sky directly towards the queen's boat.

Sara's blue eyes were dyed in red, the reflection of that boat beginning to catch fire. All those boats, dozens of boats sail towards the sea. Burning together. Lights that were lost in the evening and night. Thousands of torches paying tribute to those fallen, and the sorrowful song of the warriors  saying goodbye to their friends.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After that funeral, things had changed in that camp. Hedeby's people had chosen Sara as their new leader until Björn Ironside, son of Lagertha, arrived at Hedeby when they were sailing again.

 

Alex's situation was starting to get worse every hour and worse, every day. The woman was burning with fever, she had chills and could barely eat. And Sara knew that wasn't a good sign, it had been days since she had been hurt and it was a miracle that she was still alive.

 

“I think I have severe Sepsis. My ... symptoms match...” Alex whispered with some pain, the swelling on the left side of her face didn’t seem to recover. The brunette knew that she should explain everything to the blonde now. Before starting to go crazy and delirious. “I will begin to lose my mind, delirium, and ... it will be hard for me to breathe…”

 

“Why are you telling me this?!” Sara refused to continue listening to that as she got up, walking around while rubbing her forehead. But the brunette had to make sure she was ready for what is going to happen.

 

 **“Because I want you to be ready. And you're going to have to do it.”**  Alexandra repeated her words, and clenched her jaw but then gradually she lost strength. “You’re the strongest person I have ever met, I admire you, Sara. But the moment I die, you'll have to know in order to help other people. We don’t have the same opportunities and luxuries as before... I don't want to die of pain, completely crazy, Sara. You have to do it...”

 

 

Those words penetrated deep into Sara's mind. They had lived so long in the past that by this time they had completely forgotten something about the future.

 

“Wait...” Sara heard all this, but raised her hand interrupting her. The brunette watched her as if she didn’t understand, what was more important than perhaps her last words? Alex just rolled her eyes thinking it was just… Sara Lance.

 

Sara left that tent and walked directly to hers, entering it and kneeling to look for something in one of her trunks. After searching among some stuff, she found that box full of dust. Sara blew the dust of it and ran back while the rain fell in that place. On the seventh day after the person had died, people celebrated the  **sjaund** , or the funeral ale that the feast also was called since it involved a ritual drinking. The Vikings drank and ate, feasted after that great victory. Lifting her mead horns, greeting their new queen as Sara walked.

 

**All Hail Queen Lance.**

 

As she entered again she walked towards Alex, bringing in their hands that metal box.

 

“I thought you had lost that... I didn’t even remember it.” Alex muttered, sighing deeply but then started coughing. “Maybe that didn’t even let me live more than a week, Sara. It's not going to help and you're just going to spend on something th-”

 

“This is going to help, okay? Now shut up. The Gods will always smile on brave women, Alex. And you seem to complain a lot...” Sara growled as she took one of the syringes containing strong antibiotics. The blonde heated the needle of the syringe in one of the torches to sterilize it, and then approached her friend who seemed a little nervous.

 

“Are you ready?” Sara asked as she took her arm. Alex moved a little scared towards that needle so Sara rolled her eyes. “Are you kidding? You was stabbed by a fucking sword, this is a trip to Aruba in comparison.”

 

“Your trips to Aruba… never end well…”

 

Without waiting any longer, Sara injected the clear liquid directly into the woman's veins. Neither of them could know what would happen, if that would work or make things worse, but unless the brunette had a chance. Neither of them knew that thanks to that event, someone was coming and everything would change for them again.

 

“Promise me something, Sara ... Promise me that if it doesn't work,  you'll have to kill me.”

 

* * *

 

 

**WAVERIDER**

 

“Agent Sharpe ... We have arrived on Hedeby, 800 AD.” Gideon warned as the woman took off her belt and everyone else did the same. They would fly through the place until they found a safe place to leave the Waverider. 

 

“All right." Ava looked at the Legends. They all seemed somewhat excited but at the same time so nervous, this could be another flop. Another defeat. "Ok, this is a very good track so let's try not to screw it up. All right?”

 

Everyone nodded but then Ray interrupted that moment.

 

“Sorry for the interruption, guys but ... Is that the Jump-Ship?” Ray asked with a frown and pointed forward. Some minutes later Waverider was able to park near that ship.  Everyone smiled happily when they saw that ship crashed to the ground. But after that happy second, panic seized that place. So they had died there?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES FIN: YES, AVALANCE IS SO CLOSE.  
> If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot


	14. A Friend in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend in need is a friend indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some 'Vikings' references.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot  
> We can talk about it if you want. I like to know your opinions!

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:  A Friend in Need**

 

 

**_“How the little piggies will grunt when they hear how the old boar suffered._ ** _”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_I didn't hear you leave… I wonder how am I still here?_ _  
And I don't want to move a thing._ _It might change my memory._

_«Day by day I have been working with the Legends._

_We have solved every anachronism that has come our way and every clue we have found. The Bureau refuses to give us help and I think I've never felt so disappointed in my life... It's supposed to be the job I've spent five years of my life in and now they're not able to help me when we need them the most._

_Anyway, at least I know I can count on this little weird family that are the Legends. It's amazing how a group of completely different people can complement each other so well. I can say that I feel supported, even by Mr. Rory._

_It's been almost half a year without being able to listen to the ridicule advices of my best friend. How will she be? Is she alive? I know that Sara must be taking care of her, however, Alex is a very sensitive woman, although she knows how to take good care of herself. She has a big heart and that may be her weakness. I have always been the most careful, responsible and correct of both._

_Alex is a dreamy, free woman, completely crazy. You will always see her smile and try to see the positive in life... You see, I have known her for five years and she has never abandoned me, she has been with me in my best and worst moments. I feel like I'm not doing it with her ... Why?_

_I miss your stupid jokes. Alex ... I miss you._

_It's getting hard to worry and not have you by my side so you can listen to me. »_

 

 

**[…]**

 

 

_« It's been six months since I know nothing about you, Sara. Surely you must think that its a kind of poetic justice. The last time I heard your voice was in that conversation we had for a few minutes because I told you I had to leave, I said I was in a hurry._

_That was a lie._

_I wasn’t busy, I was in bed watching the ceiling, but I didn’t want to talk to you. I didn’t want to hear your voice because I knew that if you kept talking to me, I would end up asking you to come see me. Or possibly I would end up going to you and really needed to think things through before launching into something definitive. You must understand that I needed to be sure… I wish I could come back to you, Sara._

_Who would say that I am now here in your room, in your bed, thinking of you. What are you doing right now? Where are you? Are you thinking of me too? A few moments ago I turned on one of your music players, playing one of your most listened lists on Spotify, I think.»_

**_“We're all of us stars, we're fading away.  Just try not to worry, you'll see us some day.”_ **

_« Apparently this is one of your favorite songs, because it had sounded three times in the same playlist. Now that I can listen carefully, I must say that its very beautiful but sad. Maybe you have no idea how much I miss you right now, you know? And how stupid I feel to have lost my chance. "I need time"… ugh, how stupid I can be sometimes. Right?_

_You… you know me more than anyone._

_Well, now I have time and I can’t stop thinking. Something is missing in me and I didn’t know what it was until I met you ... I need you._

_Did you really need six months without her to understand that, Ava? Please._

_Someday I'll see you again, Sara Lance. I promise to not make the same mistake again. »_

_But I can't hide and I won't go, I won't sleep. I can't breathe…_ _Until you're resting here with me.  
And I won't leave, and I can't hide I cannot be… until you're resting here with me._

 

 

* * *

 

**HEDEBY, 800 AD**

 

 

Both women were lying down, simply watching that ceiling and sharing a moment together. The simple fact of being around made both feel complete.

 

_“Are you happy now?”_ The brunette asked as she cocked her head to see the blonde next to her, she looked really beautiful. Her blond hair fell on one side and her blue eyes shone brightly. That made the brunette smile widely. _“Are they taking care of you?”_

 

_“If the gods don’t protect me here, then who can?”_ Lagertha asked caressing the beautiful face of the brunette. Her skin was so soft. Her eyes were lost in the hazel color of her eyes. She smiled at her so tenderly that it almost melted Alex's heart. _“You must be careful now on Midgard, it is not your time to come to Valhalla yet ... Now you must wake up.”_

 

 

The last thing she wanted was to wake up from that beautiful dream, but little by little her eyelids were opening. Or at least just one of them since the other was still injured and closed. The brunette lay in that bed covered in sweat.

 

“Wake up ... Alex, wake up. You must drink some water...” Sara asked as she rubbed her eyes, had woken up a few minutes ago. The blonde came up and poured some water into a wooden cup.

 

“I feel like ... a damn baby.” Alex growled in her hoarse voice after drinking some water. Nonetheless, she was too grateful to her friend.

 

“Sometimes you are. You were talking between dreams…” Sara said as she took one of the rags and soaked them in the cold water and put it on the brunette's forehead, trying to fight that fever. The antibiotics were helping, but there was no improvement at all, nothing to indicate that she would survive. Those antibiotics were not enough to fight such an advanced Sepsis and that worried Sara.

  

“It must be the fever…” Alex muttered, her voice trembling a little from the cold she felt. Hypothermia was one of the most obvious symptoms now. The wound on her face seemed to get better, but it was still quite inflamed, her right eye remained closed.

 

“Slowly it will go down, Alex.” Sara sighed watching that wound on her face, especially the shape of it. Sara couldn’t help but feel some pity for her.

 

“Please, Sara. Stop looking my face that way..." Alex asked a little embarrassed as she tried to fit between those blankets, but her arms ached. She hated that Sara would watch her with sorrow, as if she were a small puppy wounded and mistreated. As if she felt sorry for the poor woman with her face cut off.

 

“I'm sorry, I know ...” Sara tried to say something but simply pressed her jaw and fell silent. She felt so helpless, she could have done something else. It could have prevented Alex from moving away from her side. She felt guilt.

 

“Sara... You know what you have to do.” Said Alex taking her friend's hand but Sara quickly removed it, shaking her head.

 

“No.” She snapped.

 

“I don’t want to die saying crazy stuff. I don’t want to die having hallucinations...” Alex said in a trembling voice, trying to convince her friend. “You promised me... You're just extending my suffering, I'm not getting better!”

 

“I didn’t promise anything.” Sara snarled as she walked around the room and blew one of the candles nearby. “And anyway, it's not your time yet. Alex, you have a chance to survive, so shut your mouth.”

 

“You’re being selfish! You just want to keep me alive and see me suffer just because you don’t want to live without me here!” The brunette exclaimed a little annoyed, but then she started coughing. She didn’t want to say those words, but the fever didn’t seem to help. “Now I know how Ava felt…”

 

Sara just watched her for a moment, a little hurt. “Excuse me? That was very unnecessary, idiot.”

 

Before the brunette could say anything else, Sara left that room to walk to the hall. That night they would celebrate Sara's coronation as queen until Björn Ironside arrived in the coming days. Do you know what she missed so much about the future? Have a damn watch.

 

No one could understand everything Sara had in mind at that time. All the pressure they exerted on her since Lagertha had died. The trip to Hedeby had been very difficult, taking responsibility for a kingdom was much more difficult than being the Captain of a Time Ship with her family.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is everything okay out there then?” Ava asked on her intercom as she walked down that road next to Zari, Nate and Mick. They were all dressed like vikings, Laurel and Ray had stayed at the Waverider in case something happened. Since they arrived they had been looking for signs of Sara and Alex, but had not found anything. Apparently the Jump Ship had crashed in that place but there were no signs of bodies, just dust and dirt. Ray would be responsible for shrinking the Jump Ship to deposit it in the Waverider and to fix it. Easy-peasy.

 

_“Everything is perfect here, Ava.”_

 

“You know, if it wasn‘t because we're looking for the girls, this is a beautiful place.” Zari commented a bit delighted to see those long trees, summer in that place was really very beautiful.

 

“Yeah, except for viking invasions, slavery and disease deaths that you could cure with an aspirin.” Nate grimaced. Ava nodded at what the boy said, it was very nice but could not live in a place like that. How could Sara and Alex have endured that for six months?

 

They all continued walking through that place until they could see how two horses were approaching them. The riders turned out to be two women carrying blue and black shields.

 

“Who are you and what are your affairs in Hedeby?” Asked one of the warriors, her hair was red and her expression somewhat serious while the other was blonde.

 

“We need to get to Hedeby soon.” Ava didn’t seem to be intimidated by any of them.

 

“We know that, stranger.” Demanded the redhead in an ironic way. “We need to know why.”

 

 

The legends looked at each other, Nate spoke this time. “We come from a long trip, we are looking for some friends that we lost a while ago. We think they may be living there.”

 

Both shieldmaidens looked at each other somewhat surprised, understanding everything.

 

“Once the Valkyrie Queen has warned that if we found strangers we would take them immediately to her.” Said Brunhilda, the blonde-haired woman. Both shieldmaidens remembered how the Valkyries had confronted them in that place. The redhead woman with the imposing face nodded slowly after hearing that.

 

“Go with Brunhilda, she will take you to the Hall. And welcome to Hedeby... my apologies.” The red-haired woman clarified with a nod, then she continued on her way, riding fast.

 

“How intense ... but kind of nice at the end.” Nate admitted with a grimace.

 

“I'm sorry about that. This time we have been a little tense over here, especially Astrid. Things in Hedeby have changed after our Queen died in battle. Many of the nearby kingdoms want to attack this place and take power, we do not know who is roaming in these place.” Brunhilda explained kindly as they walked down that path in the forest, little by little those trees became less dense until they could get out of that path. A mile away you could see that beautiful and humble kingdom.

 

“What happened to your queen?” Ava asked as she walked beside that horse, stroking the horse's back. It was a beautiful animal.

 

“We travel to England for the spring raid.”

 

“Oh…” Ava, Zari and Nate said at once. Everyone knew that this was about raiding the city and reaching an agreement with the English Kingdom for money and supplies.

 

“Did you say raiding? Like looting?” Mick asked quickly, paying attention to that talk.

 

“Yes, I'm sure I said that.” The blond viking nodded, frowning. “In any case, Queen Lagertha died in the battle, but the good thing is that those of us left alive were able to choose our current queen, one of the strongest Valkyries that Odin created. Another Valkyrie was injured, but she is fighting so hard! They are incredible.” The woman told that with great emotion.

 

Everyone nodded slowly, not understanding too much. Little by little they walked through that place. **“Welcome to Hedeby.”**

 

* * *

 

 

“Alex, you must drink the water or you will be dehydrated.” Sara said bringing that cup of water to the brunette's lips. Her lips were somewhat cracked and her skin was pale. The brunette woke up slowly until she turned her face to Sara.

However, in a matter of seconds, she went from looking asleep to a much more painful expression. Between confused and hurt.

 

“Oh Ava... I'm so sorry...” Alex whined, stretching her hand to take Sara's. Clearly her friend began to hallucinate. “I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have been mad at you, I shouldn’t have left her alone. And I know I shouldn’t let her die... I could do something more for her, I'm so sorry. Please, don’t get angry with me…”

 

“Alex, I'm not Ava. I'm Sara, please...” The blonde take her face and see her eyes, the brunette just kept crying. Her hazel eyes were red now. Sara tried to wipe the sweat on her forehead, she moved away so she could wipe the cold rags on her forehead, but Alex took her arm.

 

“Please don’t go away from me again, I said I'm sorry. You're my best friend, Ava, I'm sorry… I was so angry. I don’t want to die without being able to say it... Sara is going to need you a lot.” The brunette's hands caressed Sara's face slowly, almost with her last strength.

 

Sara's eyes began to fill with tears, and for a moment she was grateful that no one could see her wiping those tears from her cheeks. The blonde cleaned the face of her friend who was beginning to close her eyes for a moment, going back to sleep.

 

Sara brought her hands up to her own forehead to be able to caress her, to try to find some peace within all that swirl of thoughts in her head. So much pressure, so much responsibility on her shoulders suddenly and she wasn’t even able to do anything to help her friend. The analgesics were gone, there were no antibiotics now. And Alex's improvement didn’t seem to advance, there was no turning back, now the hallucinations began.

 

The captain sighed deeply when she heard Helga enter in that room. Lagertha's old room, Sara had thought it was fair since Alex had shared that room with her.

 

“Sara... some outsiders have come to Hedeby.” Said the green-eyed woman as she approached the brunette and stroked her wet hair. “Floki carved these runes specifically for her, she says that the Gods may hear and save her, she is a very good warrior. He says he's grateful that she saved our little Angrboda.” Angrboda was the little girl of Floki and Helga, Sara used to make her laugh with her funny faces when the little girl came near her. It reminded of herself when she was a child.

 

Sara watched the woman leave those little wooden cubes with carved runes under Alex's pillow, bending to leave a kiss on her forehead. For a moment she wanted to mock at that gesture, as if those runes were going to save Alex's life. With some insignificant wooden cubes… But then finally understood that the faith of that woman and that man who carved those runes was something important for them. It was something very important in their lives, and they were integrated into them, in their prayers, in their concern.

They had been almost her family for two years.

 

“Thanks, Helga. Thanks for all you've done for us.” Sara thanked before leaving that room. “I'll be there right away.”

 

Sara started walking out of that room while she watched her hands, they were stained with blood. She sighed, that seemed to start to look like something typical in her life.

 

“I welcome you to Hedeby. I'm sorry it's at this time, it's not one of the best as you'll see, but at least you came for tonight's feast.” Sara commented as she entered on that Hall, but she couldn’t even look forward to see who her guests were. She simply wanted to remove the blood from her hands. Surely they were people from other kingdoms coming to congratulate her and try to form bonds before Björn Ironside arrived. She picked up one of the nearby rags as she began to rub their blood. But when she looked up, everything changed.

 

 

“Sara, we've found these outsiders looking for some friends here.” Brunhilda said pointing to those four people by her side. Sara simply couldn’t say more than to remain silent watching them.

 

**Her family.**

 

Two years later.  Now she could see those faces, that feeling... Her family had come back for her. Sara was completely shocked to see them there, standing in that Hall watching her with surprise. But the most important thing of all was to see **her** there, just a few steps away from her. She just couldn’t react for a few seconds until she started walking toward that woman, jumping into Ava's arms. Almost practically hanging from her in that tight hug.

 

“You came back.” Sara whispered, hiding in the agent's neck. Losing herself in that hug and feeling as Ava pressed tightly against her body. Completely losing itself in its perfume. Wow, how long she didn’t smell a good perfume like that.

 

“Something inside me said that you might needed me." Ava mumbled, feeling her voice tremble with the emotion of seeing that woman again. It felt so small.

 

After a moment they both separated and Sara didn’t hesitate a second to kiss her lips, losing herself in that kiss. Their mouths meet again after so much time, recognizing each other. A passionate and expected kiss from both that showed how much they needed each other.

Some of the nearby shieldmaidens began to whisper happily pointing at them as if it were a good thing. And it was, since they had arrived, Sara had always denied the company of many people but now everyone could see why. Both women separated when the air began to be needed, smiling like two dumb girls in love.

 

“I hope you don’t receive me in the same way because **EW!** ” Zari was heard.

 

Sara smiled and walked towards her friends, hugging them tightly, the three of them. Even to Mick who, although he didn’t want to admit it, seemed to be wiping a small tear from his face.

 

“I missed you so much, guys.” Sara whispered, she could hardly believe it. She could hardly believe that her friends were there, for her.

 

“You have no idea how much we've looked for you, Sara.” Nate commented with a smile, looking around. He was happy to be able to witness a place like this.

 

Soon, Astrid, the red-haired woman who had crossed them on the way, approached to Sara, leaning slightly.  

 

“My queen, we have received a notice from Björn Ironside. Tomorrow he will be here to talk with you.”

 

Sara nodded to Astrid and then indicated that she could retire now.

 

“Queen?” Zari asked raising an eyebrow, quite surprised.

 

“Oh, let's not talk about that now.” Sara growled. But after a moment between so much happiness, hugs and kisses, she remembered something.

 

“Wait, you ... you can take someone to the Waverider. Specifically to the Med Bay? Please, tell me your Time Courier works.” Sara asked to Ava, who nodded quickly a little worried.

 

“Sure, but what happens?”

 

“Come with me right now.” Sara nodded and started to walk across the hall. None of them objected, they just walked behind the woman to that room at the back of that hall.

 

Upon entering that room, Sara stepped aside to let the legends pass and see for themselves. Alex was in that bed, completely pale and her forehead was full of sweat. There was a woman who was cleaning that sweat.

Ava's face changed from a happy one to a completely terrified one when she saw that wound crossing part of her face.

 

“Alex?! What has happened to you? Oh my…!” Ava exclaimed, completely amazed to see her best friend in bed, as she walked towards her she could see that wound. Ava brought her hands to cover her mouth in surprise. Helga, who was attending to the brunette, quickly left the room.

 

“Sara, you must do it now. I'm hallucinating again, please, do it... This is cruel…” Alex cried as she watched Ava approach to take her hand and caress her. Her eyes were tearful like those of her best friend.

 

“You must take her right now, she’s dying of severe Sepsis.” Sara asked Mick, who nodded quickly approaching the woman to carry her in his arms. Ava stepped aside so he could take her.

 

“Don’t worry, brownie. You'll be better soon.” Mick said as he walked with Alex in his arms, noticing how she started babbling things without meaning. He couldn’t help but see that serious wound on her face and her eye.

 

Ava opened a direct portal to the Med Bay and Mick entered it quickly, walking towards one of the beds and beginning to connect everything. Gideon was ready. Ava closed the portal and then turned to Sara.

 

“You're going to explain all this to me, right now!” The tallest blonde ordered, staring at Sara.

 

Well, nothing had changed, apparently.

 

 

* * *

 

 

****

 

 

“So, to be clear, you and Alex ended up here. You crashed the Jump-Ship,  broke Alex's Time Courier and joined Lagertha’s army...” Nate asked saying each thing slowly, as if trying not to miss any small details. “Oh, and you're a Valkyrie.”

 

“Not army. And pretty much yes." Sara grimaced as they walked through that place, the three of them seemed quite surprised at how people approached Sara and greeted them with respect. Sara was very dear in that place.

 

The night began to fall and people began to light the main fire of that village, beginning with that big feast. The Legends were approaching people, trying to engage in some talk leaving both women alone for a moment.

 

 

Both women began to walk slowly approaching the shore. They both sat on that little dock, near the boats.

 

“So ... This time ... Have you been ... with someone or ...?” Sara tried to start, grimacing and shrugging her shoulders as if trying to go unnoticed. The Captain watched her out of the corner of her eye, she had missed her presence very much. And she wasn’t going to deny it, had missed being able to see that perfect body.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Ava whispered approaching her and taking her face to kiss her passionately again. Losing each other in that beautiful place surrounding them, feeling the cold ocean breeze crashing into both.

Their lips parted, but they didn’t, simply resting their foreheads against each other, feeling the closeness of each other. Feeling their heartbeats, their breathing. Two hearts that are now just one.

 

“I missed you so much... You have no idea.” Sara let out a small sigh, her hands cupped Ava's face who kept looking at her, she kept giggling like a fool in love.

 

“I've missed you too.” Ava was able to say at last, feeling so happy to be able to express that, those words that squeezed her heart. Neither of them seemed willing to separate from the other. Not now.

 

“Do you think you've had enough time to think?” Sara asked playing with her, raising one of her eyebrows. Two years should be enough for a person to decide, right?

 

“All this time away from you, it's all I could stand away from you. I don’t think I can go through it again, Sara. I can’t.” Admitted the Bureau Agent, bending to kiss her lips again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The brunette began to wake up now. She felt a void inside her and a burning in her eyes, when she opened them she could see that light in front of her eyes, and that frightened her so much. Alex got up from that bed a little scared and almost throwing everything in it when she felt the grip on her wrists. She felt quite dizzy.

 

“You finally wake up.” A nearby voice was heard. It was a female voice.

 

The brunette blinked around looking a little scared. Now gradually she started understand better where she was and who was the one who spoke to her. It was Laurel, with her crossed arms and leaning against the wall of the Med Bay. She could see with only one eye but understood that she was in the Waverider.

 

“I'm already dead… right?" The brunette asked without understanding, swallowing but her throat was dry.

 

“I'm not so lucky..,” The metahuman woman admitted as she approached her, Laurel observed the movements of the brunette somewhat worried. It seemed somewhat disoriented, however the worst had been to see that serious wound on her face. Now healed. “You're safe now, Alex.”

 

“Where are the others? What do I do here? Where’s Sara?” She asked a bit confused, but Laurel didn’t answer, she simply moved closer so she could hug the brunette for a moment. Without even thinking too much.

Maybe they had a complicated start but, that woman had been good to her the time they had shared, and although Laurel used to behave like a complete idiot, something in her told her that at least she owed that to Alex. For all those weeks the agent had accompanied her, without having to. All those lunches, and laughs, stupid jokes or fights. Even so, she had done it. Without expecting anything in return.

 

 

“Why are you doing this?” Alex asked with a frown, feeling the woman's arms surround her for a moment in a short but strong hug. She didn’t even remember that they had such a strong relationship. But she remained quiet for a moment but then agreed to that hug.

 

“I don’t know. Just shut up!” The Siren growled, squeezing her for a moment and then releasing her quickly, almost pushing her back. “I just felt some pity for you, that's all.”

 

“Have you missed me, **Dinah**?” Murmured the brunette with a small smile.

 

“Don’t call me that!” She exclaimed, exasperated and annoyed.

 

“Do you prefer **Laurel**?”

 

“Ugh, you are unbearable. I don’t know why the fucking hell we've looked for you so much!” Laurel exclaimed raising her hands and leaving that room, shaking her head. She still had that thing on her neck. But was she still a prisoner?

 

Alex simply smiled and then turned to see that place. She had not been in this for two years, everything felt completely unreal.

 

“…Gideon?” She asked, afraid that no one would respond.

 

“Welcome, Alex...” The A.I. said in a cheerful voice as always. The brunette smiled slightly on her side, but didn’t know how to begin to say what was going through her mind. “It's good to have you back here.”

 

“Thanks, Gideon. I guess you had to do with my recovery, so thank you. Thank you so much... Listen ... I'm sorry, I don’t want to sound like an ungrateful bitch, but...” She looked at the mirror in front of her, seeing that scar piercing her closed eye. The wound had closed and healed, but even so, there was that big, long scar running from her eyebrow to her cheek. “Could not you…?”

 

“Sorry, Alex.” Gideon apologized. “I am very sorry to say that it is not in my abilities to heal wounds of such magnitude or erase scars.”

 

“I see…” Alex sighed at her own ironic comment.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone was happy sitting on that main table in the Hall. The people of Hedeby ate and drank happily before their new queen, who had presented the legends as her family so they all assumed that they were as important as her. The Gods favored them.

 

Sara talked pleasantly with Ava about everything that had happened in her absence, even sharing some kisses and caresses, which seemed to make the shieldmaidens smile happily for her queen. While Mick didn’t stop drinking mead and trying to talk to them.

 

“This is ... made by … the Gods!” Mick exclaimed, beating that wooden cup of beer against the table, completely in love with the taste of that drink. “I need more!”

 

“Easy there, dude.” Zari commented with a giggle, Nate seemed to be also very pleased with that drink. Laurel seemed to repeat over and over again how unhealthy the place looked, the metahuman didn’t seem very happy to be there, but at least it was an interesting experience. Sara seemed surprised to see her, but Ava had explained that she had been helpful at the time. And Ray kept repeating how great it was to shrink the Jump-Ship to a size small enough to leave it in the Waverider and return it to its normal size.

 

At that moment Helga approached with a large jar of mead to leave it on the table, gently stroking Sara’s blonde hair.

 

 

“Thank you, Helga.” Sara introduced the woman while at the same time pouring some mead into their cups. “Hey everyone, she's Helga. She was like a mother to us this time. Just because she was the most coherent and reasonable of all.”

 

The woman nodded when everyone greeted her pleasantly.

 

“So… this is your family?” The woman watched them with a big smile, her big green eyes amazed by the beauty of everyone. “Everyone looks so ... wow.”

 

Helga watched each of them until she reached Ava, where she could see how she intertwined her fingers with those of Sara. Almost as if she didn’t want to let her go even for a moment.

 

“So… You are the cause of her pain and happiness in her eyes.” Helga said smiling for Ava and taking a lock of Ava's hair to sniff delicately, Sara giggled to see the surprise of Ava and discomfort by that gesture, and how the woman didn’t remove the sight of her eyes. It was almost intimate. “Yes, she is the one. She’s the one for you. Freyja has made her beautiful and strong.”

 

Helga smiled giving Sara a pat on her shoulder and then walked over to one of the tables where her husband and the other warriors were, discussing feats of battle.

And while Ava couldn’t get out of the surprise, Sara leaned to one side to take something that was beside her.

 

 

“Everyone say hi to Heidrun.” Sara wiped her hands and took that little baby goat, letting it rest between her legs. “He’s my little boy.”

 

“Sara, that's a goat...” Ava clarified raising an eyebrow, noticing how the blonde caressed gently the head of that happy baby goat. In fact, she seemed a little surprised that she picked him up even when everyone was still eating.

 

“Yeah. It's my baby goat.”

 

“Sara, put the goat down…” She asked. All the legends seemed a bit funny at that funny little discussion between the two.

 

“I’m the queen here, and you’re in my kingdom and the goat is going to stay here. This is normal here. My goat, my kingdom, my rules.” The blonde repeated, letting the little goat sit on one side. Mick looked at that animal out of the corner of his eye.

.

“This place is a mess!” Ava said shaking her head. At that moment, a female figure came through the front door, noticing how everyone was now silent and watching her in amazement. Everyone was surprised to see her completely healthy and safe now.

 

 

“The Valkyrie is alive and well! It is a miracle of the Gods!” Exclaimed one of the warriors rising from his seat and lifting his mead horn up. Alex grinned at that and nodded, walking directly to the main table as everyone returned to feast.

 

Sara got up from her seat and walked towards her so she could hug her tightly.

 

“Thanks for saving me, Sara.” The brunette whispered in the blonde's ear, hugging her friend tightly. They separated for a moment and it was when the brunette could see Ava in front of her, waiting for her.

 

“Don’t thank me.” Sara said waiting for both to react and come closer.

 

“Hey.” Alex said a little nervously, staying away for a moment. Ava seemed a little nervous too.  “It seems that you remembered us.”

 

 

“We were not going to leave you two alone…” Ava admitted. However, she couldn’t stand it anymore and approached to hold her tightly. “I missed you so much...”

 

“Me too…” Alex whispered, closing her eyes. Feeling the warmth of that hug, she had needed it so much. Feeling the warmth of her best friend's arms for a moment. Before separating they both smiled, but Ava could feel something very different in Alex, and not only was that scar on her face. It was something else.

 

The three returned to their places in that table to be able to begin with the feast. Some people came to leave some portions of pork, chicken and others meals. The funniest thing of all was to see how Sara and Alex seemed to devour that with their own hands, which left the Legends watching them in amazement, even Mick. They had spent so much time in that place that they had taken some manners as their own.

 

“Girls, really... These six months without you have been completely horrible.” Zari said as they ate, everyone nodded. Even Ava squeezed Sara's hand softly.

But the only ones who didn’t seem to agree with that were Sara and Alex, who looked at each other for a moment without understanding.

 

“Six months? What are you talking about?” Sara asked raising one of her eyebrows.

 

“About this half year looking for you. We didn’t stop until we found you ... We were not going to stop for anything in the world.” Ava explained with a small smile, watching that woman with pure joy. It felt so good to have her again.

 

Sara couldn’t answer to it in the same way, she settled back in her seat, sighing deeply before answering. Trying to find a way to explain it to them. “Guys ... Umh ... For us it's been two years.”

 

 

Silence reigned for a moment and the only one that broke with it was Alex, giving a sad laugh and almost full of pain as she continued to eat, trying not to say anything. Life was a bitch, huh.

 

“Two ... two years? Here? Alone?” Ava began to stammer a little surprised, almost as much as everyone. Even Laurel, who used to be quite ironic, had decided that it was best to keep quiet.

 

“It hasn’t been so bad. We've been raiding with Lagertha, helping defend her kingdom from other Viking kingdoms that wanted to take her away...” Sara commented shrugging, trying to make it look less bad than it seems. “We had some pretty cool battles.”

 

“You mean looting, killing and stealing?” Ava asked a bit surprised, and maybe a little annoyed by that confession.

 

“If you say it like that...” Sara grimaced.

 

“Yup, something like that.” Alex nodded.

 

“That doesn’t seem very ethical…” Ava added. “In fact it seems very stupid to me to join a gang of criminals who assault towns, steal and kill.”

 

“Well, you have not been here with us for two years. Believe me, it was not our decision or because we decided to do it, Goody Two Shoes.” Alex replied somewhat bitter, as she left that chicken leg and cleaned her hands.

 

Ava simply frowned, not understanding what the hell was going on with her friend and her attitude. “How did you call me?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

All were silent, it was quite uncomfortable. They seemed like a family where their parents and uncles started arguing in front of them. Alex raised an eyebrow and Ava was about to start arguing when Sara stepped up with her hands raised.

 

“Hey, stop. This is not the time.” She ordered.

 

The brunette simply shook her head and got up to leave that Hall. She looked pretty annoyed. Ava watched Sara shake her head.

 

 

“What the hell is wrong with her? Why she isn’t happy that we came for her?”

 

"She just saw how the person she loved died in that battle, Ava.” Sara explained to her beloved, taking one of her blonde locks of the agent and put it behind her ear.

 

Ava simply grimaced and came forward to lean her forehead against hers, it could have been Sara. Her Sara could have died in that place and she couldn’t have done anything, couldn’t have helped her. Ava took Sara's face in her hands, caressing her face, bending to kiss her lips but someone interrupted that moment. 

 

“My Queen ... Björn Ironside has arrived earlier than planned…” Said Bruhilda, approaching the main table, at which time the hall doors opened wide.

 

Everyone watched as that man entered that hall. He was almost two meters tall and seems to be strong. She wore a large fur coat and long braided blond hair and beard. His eyes were blue like Lagertha's. **Björn Ironside.** Everyone knew the legend of his name, they said he had called like that because he was one of the strongest vikings warriors, the only son of the legendary shieldmaiden Lagertha. The boy walked towards them and stopped in front of Sara, with a serious look, enough to scare any man, but not Sara Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot  
> We can talk about it if you want. I like to know your opinions!


	15. Two Journeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road opens in two sides, and the decisions of each one will mark a big step in their lives.  
> Farewell, voyager...  
> Farewell, my heart...  
> Farewell... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some 'Vikings' references. And some Old Norse, and poetic verses of Völuspá and other Poetic Eddas. I've searched and asked a lot about this so I hope you like it. Enjoy!
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot  
> We can talk about it if you want. I like to know your opinions!
> 
>  
> 
> Advice: Listen to this beautiful song and you will understand so much better!  
>  https://youtu.be/zbT8vzX4sZY?t=176

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: TWO JOURNEYS**

 

_Farewell, voyager... Farewell, my Heart... Farewell... for now._

 

 

 

 

The boy walked towards them and stopped in front of Sara, with a serious look, enough to scare any man, but not Sara Lance.

 

“Björn Ironside.” Sara broke that silence, rising from her seat to be able to present herself to that man. Everyone was silent before the meeting of those two. Two very important warriors for all those people in that place. “It's an honor to finally meet you.”

 

“I am glad to finally meet you, Sara Lance.” Bjorn finally spoke, his voice was low and husky. Leaving behind that sort of serious look, the man smiled slightly nodding. “Or now I should call you **Queen**.”

 

All the warriors in that Hall screamed **'All Hail Our queen!'** , something that although no one noticed for the moment, made Ava very proud, who was smiling sideways. Although she didn’t agree with many of their customs and beliefs, she was proud to see how those people saw Sara proudly as their leader, as much as the Legends did.

 

“But, why do we stop? Let's continue with the feast! Skol!” Exclaimed the boy at those people as he approached that table and sat in the seat where Alex had been a few minutes ago. The skald began to animate the place singing and playing some music. Nate almost yell like a fangirl when he noticed that Björn was taking place at his side, whispering to Ray that the Legendary and next Viking King of Sweden sat next to him, taking one of the mug of mead. He was living the fanboy dream.

 

“Bjorn Ironside, your mother told us a lot about you.” Sara sat down next to Ava who was taking her hand again. The others seemed somewhat amazed at the visit of this man. “She said you were on a trip to Frankia.”

 

“Yes, but I'm back now.” The boy took a long drink of mead and then burp leaving the mug aside. Ava grimaced in disgust at that while Mick gave a laugh as he slapped the table in approval. 

 

“When I heard about my mother's death, we decided it was best to come back.”

 

“I'm so sorry for your loss ... but she's in a better place now.” Sara tried to comfort that boy who was nodding, even though he felt pain about it, knew that she was surely in a better place.

 

“I know, she will be happy in Valhalla, waiting for all of us.”

 

Although Sara nodded at that, the Legends looked at each other knowing the truth. Sara drank some mead feeling at the strong gaze of the man on her. Both blue eyes crashing hard in that look.

 

“If your intentions are to regain your kingdom, don’t worry about it. We're not here to usurp your home, Björn.” Sara assured, noticing how the boy raised an eyebrow and drank a little more, leaving the mead mug to one side.

 

“I'm not here to take Hedeby again, valkyrie.” The boy said leaning on that table to see her so much better. Neither of them seemed willing to give up in that battle of looks. “I came to ask you to marry me.”

 

“What?” They all exclaimed at once after a moment, except Mick who was drinking. Sara shook her head without understanding what the boy was talking about, her face was saying it all. And Ava's ... well, it made it  so much obvious.

 

“I say that you and I should get married, and we should make children. Strong and beautiful children who will dominate this place.”

 

Sara simply fell silent without being able to process what he was saying. What the fuck?

 

“Just imagine your kids, the son of a woman like you and a man like him... could dominate all of Scandinavia! Even the world!” Mick exclaimed, opening his eyes. “That baby would be born with an axe and a beer in his hands.”

 

Bjorn nodded, while Sara gave him a very obvious death glare.

 

“I think what Sara means by her look is that you're not helping and you should shut your mouth, Mick.” Nate muttered.

 

“Umh...” Sara frowned without knowing how to answer that. The boy's blue gaze seemed a little nervous about her response.

 

“Björn, I'm sure you're a very good man. I know that Lagertha has raised you very well, and of that I have no doubt about what they have told me... and I don’t deny that you are handsome, you… big blond beast… but ... I am in love with someone else. And it's not in my plans to stay here much longer.” Sara said those words slowly. “We must return to our home now that you have arrived.”

 

The man remained silent for a moment trying to understand those words, but seeing how Sara caressed the hand of the blonde woman next to her, he understood everything. Especially because of Ava's penetrating jealous gaze. Yeah, she clearly seemed jealous.

 

 

“Oh... thanks to the Gods!” The boy exclaimed releasing the air inside her chest, feeling practically relaxed by that response. “At least now I can tell them that it was because of your decision. The people I trust advised me to ask you for marriage, a woman like you, recognized in this place, a valkyrja and a warrior like me... we could reign in all  Scandinavia. I don’t want to disappoint my people and my warriors. But, I don’t want to marry you. I'm in love with another woman.”

 

Sara gave a small giggle and inclined her head. That had gone better than she expected, even Ava's grip on her hand loosened. “Then you should ask her. You're already brave enough to do it, don’t you think?”

 

“I can’t. She... She is a slave. And that doesn’t matter to me...”  Bjorn grimaced. “But she does.”

 

“If you're in love with someone, it doesn’t matter who you are. You must follow your heart... a very wise person once told me that **‘at the end of the day, love is worth the risk’**.” Sara said that with a smile and watched Zari out of the corner of her eye, who winked at her.

 

“Sounds like a very wise person.” The boy admitted.

 

“Oh, yeah. She is!” Zari commented with a smile and crashes her beer mug with theirs to toast.

 

Everyone seemed to have fun and laugh, especially an important talk between Mick and Björn about who could stand a barrel of mead. At the moment everything was going very well until Ava decided to get out of her seat, which alerted Sara.

 

“What's going on?” The captain asked, somewhat worried.

 

“Nothing, I just think it's time to talk about some stuff. Being mature and fix our problems.” Ava explained with a small smile on her side, Sara understood very well what she meant, so she left a soft kiss on her hand and then let it go.

 

“Don’t take too long…”

 

“Don’t even dream that I'll leave you alone again.” Ava clarified, bending over to kiss her lips and then start walking down the hall between the tables, avoiding stepping on some drunks and beer mugs. “You must deal with me now, Lance!”

 

* * *

 

Ava walked down that stone path that led from the Hall to the small harbor where boats were. She wasn’t going to deny that the place was very beautiful, but she didn’t seem to be able to survive there more than a few days. Thanks to the translators who had ingested, was able to communicate with a girl and ask her if she had seen Alex, luckily the girl was able to explain where she was.

 

It didn’t take long to see the figure of Alex sitting on the shore.

 

“Hey…” Ava whispered as she approached her, but when Alex noticed her presence she rose from her place ready to leave. “Wait ... I think it's time we talk about this.”

 

“There's nothing to talk, Ava. Go away.”

 

“No.” Ava said very sure of herself in those moments. “I will not leave you, you're my best friend.”

 

“Your best friend? Ava, if you don’t leave now, I swear to the Gods I'm going to kick your fucking ass.” The brunette growled. But Ava didn’t move from her place.

 

“I'd like to see you try. I'm so much better than you in the hand-to-hand fight, don’t you remember?”

 

“Ava, believe me. This is not the right time to do it.” The brunette simply took one of the rocks from that beach and threw it into the water.

 

“Alex...” Ava tried to speak but the brunette simply turned around and shook her head. She wasn’t willing to put up with this right now. She was very different from the woman Ava knew two years ago, a sweet girl.

 

“ **DON’T!** YOU left me!” The brunette exclaimed bitterly, pointing with her finger. “You abandoned us here. Waiting for you.”

 

“We've been looking for you for six months!” Ava explained trying to get closer but the brunette raised her hand in sign to stop.

 

“Two years!” Alex yelled. “It wasn’t six months, it was two damn years. Two years waiting for you... ‘Oh, Ava is going to come for us, Ava is out there looking for us'. Two fucking years of seeing Sara mark in that fucking table every day that you didn’t come for her, two years where we saw children die of hunger and flu, two years where I almost died.  Two years where we had to do things that we never thought we would do, just to survive in this place. Two years waiting for you…”

 

“And I did it! I'm back!” The blonde defended herself. “It wasn’t my fault.”

 

Alex just laughed bitterly.

 

“Yeah... Well, you have a perfect timing. You come back now, where I had to see the woman I love to die gutted like a fish. Where I ... Look at me!” She screamed pointing at her face as she stood in front of her. “Look me in the face!”

 

The blonde agent swallowed. Clenching her jaw to keep from crying.

 

“Look at me and tell me what do you see.” The brunette said between clenched teeth, noticing how Ava could barely look her in the eyes. Unable to avoid feeling pain when seeing hwe eye traced by those scars. “Please, tell me what you see, best friend.”

 

Ava couldn’t say anything, just try to hold the tears in her eyes but couldn’t take it anymore. Little by little the tears began to slide down her face, leaving those blue eyes. “I'm so sorry.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Ava took a step closer so she could get closer to her but Alex pushed her, though not too hard. Enough to keep her distance. However, Ava came closer again and hugged her tightly.

 

“I'm so sorry, Alex. You have no idea how much I missed you. You have no idea of the nights I have spent without sleep trying to find some clue, the anachronisms we have faced and the disappointments that I have taken to see that they had nothing to do with you two. The times I've missed talking to you, because I felt so bad and you were not there. Because I couldn’t hear your stupid jokes.”

 

The brunette tried to resist, but finally after a few moments she hugged the blonde, clinging to her tightly.

 

“I missed you so much. You have no idea how much I needed you every day...” Alex whined on her shoulder at last, clinging to her best friend. Finally releasing everything that hurt in that cry, both sharing that moment of pain. It was as if everything now came to the brunette, all the pain of everything lived now that she no longer felt physical pain, she felt it in her soul.

 

“I missed you too. And I love you ... But now I'm here ... Let's get out of all this, okay?” Ava whispered stroking the woman's brown hair and removing some of those tears from her friend's face, caressing that scar. They both stayed that way for almost an hour until they both stopped crying. Watching how the water reached the coast slowly.

 

“I owe Sara a big belly burger…” Alex said with a small smile as she wiped the tears from her face. Ava did the same but watched her somewhat confused. “She said you would come for us all this time. She wins.”

 

“Yes, she seems to be very good at knowing people.”

 

After a moment both decided that it was time to return to the feast, together they walked again sharing some stuff that had happened to each one in those months. Ava told her what the Bureau had decided and although Alex knew the Bureau would decide to do without it, it was painful. As Alex told Ava how important Lagertha had been in her life these months.

 

Both returned to enter that Hall and saw how everything was the same, but this time Ava let out a giggle to see how one of the **berserkers** and Mick began the game of seeing who drank more mead. Clearly both fell on the floor completely drunk almost at the same time, while everyone shouted with happiness.

 

“Is everything okay?” Sara asked as she watched Ava sit down next to her, and Alex take her place next to Ava. They both watched and smiled at each other.

 

“Peachy.” Alex commented raising an eyebrow and pouring some mead, noticing that man in front of her… She was amazed. He had the same eyes as that woman ... The woman that she loved. Completely blue.

 

“Alex… He is Björn ... He will take the place left by Lagertha. Now that our family has returned, we must return to our home.” Said Sara when she noticed how the brunette was staring at that boy. After a moment Alex came out of her amazement and nodded. Sara repeated that again but this time out loud, so everyone there knew.

 

“You all have been a family for us. This time you have received us here, you were a great support to us. But we must go back to our home.” Said Sara to those warriors who watched her with surprise and some sadness. “It has been an honor to have fought with you this time, side by side. It has been an honor to be part of your shieldwall ... but we must return to our home now that our family has returned for us. Björn Ironside will take the place of King of Kategatt tomorrow.”

 

The Captain of the Waverider and Queen commented that out loud so everyone could hear it. And everyone was hurt by the news, especially the shieldmaidens who watched each other. But they understood it. Some commented that _it could not be possible. Who would lead them like her?_ Others said that _everything must die to be reborn and that they understood that they should leave._

 

“Then ... I will speak on behalf of all of us... I want to dedicate something to you both...” The man named Halfdan took that instrument called Lyra Kravik and spoke in part of all there. “All this time at your side has been an honor for us to spend time with you and learn so much more about you. They have taught us to be better, and although seeing you leave is pure pain in our souls... Because this is what we all feel when we’re fighting with you alonside... I can speak for all my friends here, and we are grateful to meet you.”

 

 

That man was a very important **skald**. A man who, besides being a great warrior, was a Viking poet too. They used to sing and animate the moments with their verses.

 

“This is a farewell song...”

 

**_Svarte skyar rir I meg  (Dark clouds drift within me)_ **

**_Ber du meg? Vil I veg  (Will you carry me? I want to go)_ **

**_Stormen stilnar, hugen fer (The storm is stilled, the mind flies)_ **

**_Hovslagtromma takten slær (The drum of hoofs lay the beat)_ **

**_Hjartet fylgjer, tveim blir ein (The heart follows, two becomes one)_ **

 

 

He approached to the table with his lyra as he began to play delicately those fine strings of the instrument as he sang for them, little by little people in that place began to join, hitting their tables and following that rhythm of that typical song.

 

**_Eg er ger ikkje stor (I may not be big)_ **  
**_Men tida på jord (But my time here on earth)_ **  
**_Vil eg nyttje og nå (I shall use and reach)_ **  
**_Opp til himmelen blå (into the blue sky)_ **

****

 The blonde man moved through that place singing, watching each person at that table, even the Legends. Because despite not knowing them, they knew that if Sara Lance trusted them, they were his friends.

 

**_For spirar som blomar (For the sprout which flowers)  
For hjartet som sler (For the beating heart)_ **

**_Renn tårane strie (Tears fall freely)_ **

**_Tå glede og sorg (From joy and from sorrow)_**  

 **_Sá hon valkyrjur (_ ** **_On all sides I saw_ ** **_)_ **

**_vítt um komnar, (_ ** **_Valkyries assemble_ ** **_)_ **

**_görvar at ríða (_ ** **_ready to ride_ ** **_)_ **

**_til Goðþjóðar. (_ ** **_to the ranks of the gods._ ** **_)_ **

**_Sara_ ** **_helt skildi, (Sara had a shield)_ **

**_en Alex önnur, (and Alex rode next)_ **

**_Nú eru talðar nönnur Herjans  (Now the maidens of Odin have been tallied)_ **

**_görvar at ríða grund valkyrjur. (Valkyries ready to ride over the earth.)_ **

 

 

Everyone in that room began to sing, raising their mead horns in honor of those woman, both of them for having dedicated that time to help them, to guide them even now without their beloved queen. Those who trained them to be better, they who healed them when the plague attacked the village.

 

  ****

**_Heilir hildar til,_** ( ** _safe to battle)_**

**_heilir hildi frá, (safe from battle)_ **

**_Koma þeir heilir hvaðan_ ** **_(safe they go, wherever they come_ ** **_)_ **

****

 

Some tears formed in the blue eyes of the freckled blonde, but she didn’t let any tears escape from her eyes. Very few times she had felt this proud and although she never felt completely part of that place, she felt like part of them in some way. Two years.

But she didn’t notice how proud Ava was to see how all those strong women and men, even somewhat drunk and clumsy, dedicated that beautiful song to those two women who had accompanied them all this time. Even the legends were happy to see how those people had taken so much love to their captain, and not for nothing Sara Lance was their Captain.

 

**All hail the queen.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

The feast continued until the late hours of the night, however the queen in charge and her beloved decided to escape from all that noisy place. The last thing they both see was how Ray was trying to convince one of the Vikings that their way of navigating into the sea wasn’t the most correct. As Nate explained to Zari about how great it had been to hear a skald recite a poem from thousands of years ago.  
All had returned to the Waverider to rest, except Sara, Ava and Alex. They had decided to stay that night to say goodbye to their loved ones in the morning, and Ava wasn’t going to stay one more night away from her girlfriend.

 

The room was silent and somewhat dark, only their breaths were heard. Something that offered an immense peace in Sara Lance.

 

“That song they sang was beautiful.” Ava said, while she settled between the blankets, even though it wasn’t her comfy bed or Sara's bed. But she was next to the freckled woman and it was all that mattered.

 

“It was, it means a lot to them. Lagertha taught us a lot about their traditions in these two years.” Sara admitted as she settled into the pillows and approached the agent, feeling Ava lean her head on her shoulder and put her arms around her.

 

“I still can‘t believe that…  so much time has passed for you.” Ava whispered, watching in detail the small freckles on the woman's face, and caressing her arms as well. “You… have been… you know?”

 

Sara cocked her head to see her for a moment, surprised by that question, but not upset. “I've never stopped thinking about you. I always dreamed of you…”

 

Ava arched her eyebrow a little amused and curious. “What did you dream?”

 

“Well, I dreamed about you. I dreamed you were coming for me.” Sara confessed in a whisper, then sighed deeply as she felt Ava's perfume. “And you being naked, almost every night. But that doesn’t count!”

 

Ava chuckled, hiding her face in the captain's neck. It felt so good that feeling, being together. The heat of both bodies. Cuddling before sleep.

 

“Have you thought about staying here?” Ava asked a little doubtful, looking at that flame of candle that was slowly extinguished near them, flapping from one side to the other.

 

“This place has been my refuge all this time, but it's not my home.” Sara explained, feeling Ava laying her hand on the base of her neck and chest. The Captain simply closed her eyes and felt the peace inside her, a peace that made her smile. **Happy**.

 

“It could be... I mean ... Björn Ironside seems to be a very important man to them and you are their ... queen and you two could...” Ava said that with a grimace of her lips, clearly you could tell she was jealous. Sara opened her eyes to see her and couldn’t help giggling, she felt tenderness to see the jealousy in her girlfriend.

 

“Well, he's handsome and tall.” Sara admitted smiling, Ava simply gave her a small pat on her shoulder. “Hey! He is! But he's no Ava Sharpe!”

 

That sounded with such happiness. He wasn’t Ava Sharpe, no one could match what that woman made her feel. Before she had known love, yes, a different kind of love, a love in which she could only suffer but this time ... this time she made her heart beat so fast. Ava gave a giggle of happiness when Sara leaned to leave lots of kisses on her lips, without even letting her answer.

 

“Because you are **MY** only blonde and tall giant!" Sara clarified watching the agent's eyes after separating. “I don’t need anyone else.”

 

Ava was silent for a moment, smiling a little dazed.

 

“Am I?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Yours.” Ava's eyes glow.

 

“Only if you want to.” Sara lowered her gaze for a moment, taking Ava's hand on her chest. Fingers loosely interlaced. “Do you want to?”

 

“Yes, I do.” Ava confessed, leaning down to kiss her lips slowly, caressing each other delicately. Although the desire was present and although both hadn‘t had sex in a long time, both were somewhat tired. Too many emotions together for a single day. Tomorrow they could go home. Tomorrow they would recover their life together. There was no longer time to be afraid, there was no fear in her heart either.

 

* * *

 

 

**THE NEXT DAY**

 

The morning had arrived in Hedeby and the light of day began to illuminate that room. Sara began to wake up slowly thanks to some noises and screams that came from outside what made her snort. Was it necessary for Alex to train the Shieldmaidens at this time in the morning?

 

The blonde tried to move but couldn’t. She frowned, still asleep, and lowered her gaze to see the arms of a woman around her waist, spooning her.

 

“You're here…” Sara whispered closing her eyes for a moment, smiling happily when she woke up and knowing that all of that hadn’t been another dream. This time it was **real**.

 

“Yeah, I'm here.” She heard that sleepy voice behind her ear. Sleepy Ava was something really adorable. She had missed that so much. “I'm not going anywhere.”

 

“It wasn’t a dream.”

 

That had come out of Sara almost with relief. Ava shook her head with some tenderness and left small kisses on the blonde's shoulder.

 

 

_It wasn’t._

 

They spent some hours in that place before it was time to leave. Sara showed Ava part of that beautiful place, she could even show her how proud she was of being able to climb a drakkar without being afraid. The mood in that place was very diverse. A part of that place was happy because she would finally return to her home, like Sara and Ava. Like some of the warriors who seemed happy that she would find her happiness, and at the same time felt sadness at the departure of a great leader. Even with Lagertha as a Queen, Sara had been a great support. Especially for the Shieldmaidens.

 

“We're going to miss you two a lot.” Brunhilda said sadly as she released Sara from that hug and then jumped towards Alex, which made everyone smile because of the blonde's sensitivity. Of all the shieldmaidens in that place, Brunhilda had always been the most sensitive and responsible of all.

 

“You are in charge of the shieldmaidens now, Brunhilda.” Sara said with a small smile on her side noticing how the woman opened her eyes in surprise. But everyone expected it, she was the most responsible. Together with Astrid they were the most experienced warriors. Although Astrid was much more volatile.

 

“It's a shame that you should leave now.” Björn said with a grimace. However, he greeted both respectfully. He had spent some of those hours talking to Alexandra about his mother.

 

“Why do you say that?” Sara frowned for a moment, confused.

 

“I can not stay without avenging the death of my mother.” Said the boy taking his mead horn and drinking the rest of his mead, hitting the mug against the table. “King Aelle of Northumbria and King Ecbert of Wessex must receive their due for the death of my mother. And the Great Army agrees with me! We will attack Northumbria again and we will make a Blood Eagle to King Aelle, the same with his christian friend, Ecbert!”

 

Sara and Alex were completely shocked at that. The Blood Eagle was a very painful method of torture and execution. It was one of the most sadistic executions among the Vikings.

 

“On behalf of Queen Lagertha! On behalf of one of the most important warriors of our people! We're going to attack England again!” The boy shouted raising his hands. “Who's with me?!”

 

The warriors and even the shieldmaidens shouted with courage that they would support him. Sara knew that this decision would be one that would bring an endless war between them. Another war between Christians and Vikings. Between English and Norsemen. A war that would end with everything.

 

“I'll go with you.” Alex exclaimed, stepping forward. Sara and Ava looked completely shocked at that decision, she hadn’t even talked to them. It wasn’t even planned that Alex decided to stay.

 

“Alex, don’t...” Almost ordered Sara. “We can’t stay here.”

 

“You don’t belong to this place…” Ava whispered, worried and saddened by the brunette's decision. The blonde had believed that everything was better between her and her best friend now.

 

“I can’t leave now... this place needs me.” The brunette explained, there was sadness in her eyes. “The Bureau doesn’t need me, doesn’t even look for me. And you ... you have each other. This place needs me so much more ... I need to be able to do something for her, for Lagertha.”

 

“You can’t do anything by avenging her death against a man! You're not going to bring her back to life!” Ava exclaimed trying to make her understand what she was doing.

 

Sara sighed and was silent for a moment before speaking. “Just be careful, okay?”

 

Ava observed Sara with surprise. “What?”

 

“You can’t decide for her, and I can’t decide for her. Do you want to go against the decisions of a woman who was living among Vikings for two years? Be my guest, babe.” Sara explained to her girlfriend, who despite being completely against that decision little by little was nodding her head.

 

“Please be careful...” Ava jumped first to hug her best friend tightly, wishing she would change her decision. It wasn’t fair that now that she recovered her and had managed to talk about what they felt, she decided to stay. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

 

When it was Sara's turn, the blonde simply gave her a little push before taking the face of the tallest brunette. She was as tall as Ava.

 

“ _Heilir hildar til! Heilir hildi frá! Koma þeir heilir hvaðan.”_ They said both at once, laying  their foreheads to each other. It was one of the typical war cries before a battle, that gesture united them beyond that. **Healthy to battle. Healthy from battle. Healthy they go, wherever they come.**

 

They both hugged each other once more.

 

“Take care of yourself, you idiot.” That came out of Sara's lips with sadness. She recovered her family but didn’t want to lose a friend.

 

“You too, asshole... Please take care of Ava... She’s going to need you so much more now.” Alex whispered closing her eyes tightly, trying to fight to not change that decision. Both separated and the brunette gave them one last look before walking out of that hall or the farewell would be much more difficult.

 

Both of them sighed deeply as Mick helped by carrying the shield that the shieldmaidens had given to Sara as a gift.

 

“Come on, Heidrun. Let's go home…” The Captain observed at her side that baby goat and caressed his head. But when Ava heard that, she stopped.

 

“What are you doing? Sara, you can’t take that goat with us.”

 

“But... he's just a baby.” Sara seemed surprised by that. She pointed to the small baby goat who was taking small steps on the captain's side. “Look. I've been with him since he was born! Why not?!”

 

“Tell me, what place can a goat have in the Waverider?”

 

“But… It's not fair, if Mick could have a rat. Why I can’t take my goat?”

 

“Hey! Axl is dead. Have some respect!” Exclaimed Mick as he passed by, carrying that shield and a small barrell of mead that Björn had given him. Sara pouted to see how the baby goat started jumping from one side to the other. Even climbing high places and jump to the ground. He was reckless.

 

“Now I understand why you want to take him, he looks a lot like you.” Ava frowned and felt some tenderness, but then pointed to the blonde who was lifting the baby goat to hold him in her arms. “Don’t.”

 

“Ava…”

 

“You can’t take the goat, Sara. He needs a lot of space, and field, and a big place where he can live and do some ... baby goats... You can’t keep her locked in a ship that travels in time. Do you think he will be happy there?” Ava whispered the last thing, approaching her girlfriend. She was so soft and cute sometimes.

 

“But...” After a moment of thinking about those words, she pouted and left the baby goat on the floor. “Sorry, buddy. I'll really miss you a lot...”

 

As soon as he stepped on the ground, Heidrun started jumping from side to side and bailing. Sara sighed deeply as he began to walk to find others and play with them.

 

“Please don’t eat my goat.” Sara said to Helga who was approaching the Captain.

 

“It is strictly forbidden to eat that goat…” The blonde woman clarified before hugging tightly the woman who had taken such care of her. “I will miss you so much, Sara, but you will always be present in our prayers and thoughts.”

 

“Thanks.” Sara whispered before hugging Helga tightly. “I will never forget you, guys.”

 

Helga giggled as she wiped one of the tears from her face. “I'll never understand that weird way of talking. ‘Guys’… What kind of words are those?”

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Sara crossed the gates of the Waverider, everyone there began to clap happily before the return of their beloved Captain. Together they walked through that happy place, even Ava who was so relieved to see the woman there again.

 

“Do you know what I need? A good hot bath, a good dinner, and my bed.” Sara commented as she walked down that aisle of the ship, caressing one of the walls with her fingers, remembering the sensation of that cold metal.

 

“It is a pleasure to have her back with us, Captain.” Gideon greeted her happily. “I've missed you. Although Ava has done a very good job.”

 

“Wow.” Sara nodded smiling as Ava blushed a little, giggling nervously. “I'm proud.”

 

“I didn’t do anything.”

 

“Of course you did, you kept us together.” Zari said as she walked beside them and headed for the Galley. “Especially with Dinah.”

 

“Dinah?” Sara asked, frowning a little bit.

 

“Laurel from Earth Two asked us not to call her like that anymore. So… we decided to call her Dinah.”

 

“Why is she here?”

 

“Well, when you and Alex disappeared, we had problems with her. But we managed to keep her with us with the condition that after finding you, you would decide what to do with her.”

 

“Right now I'm not abl-” Sara was going to start saying but Ava stopped her.

 

“I know. You don’t have to do it now. Dinah understands everything that has happened and has been quite helpful. Although it's still a pain in my ass.” Ava explained as they reached the bridge of the ship. The other legends went to the galley to eat something and celebrate the return of their boss, and finally leave Scandinavia. “First, I know that for you it has been two years but for us it has been six months. Six months where we've made this work or at least enough to try it.”

 

Sara sighed deeply. “I know, we'll deal with it later. Now I just want to shower, eat and go to bed with you ... Not like that.”

 

Ava raised an eyebrow when Sara said that, and the smallest blonde rolled her eyes.

  

“Okey, that way too. But you understand me…”

 

Sara approached to her girlfriend with a mischievous smile, taking her by her shirt and pulling her towards her so she could capture her lips with hers. Joining again in a perfect kiss. Her lips rubbed together slowly with gentle caresses, with passion and love at the same time.

 

Sara's hands didn’t stay still on the blonde's neck, started slowly fall down her back.

 

“I think we should ... go ...” Ava sighed trying to catch her breath between her girlfriend's lips.

 

“Gideon, set a course to 2018, please." Sara command and came back to steal some more kisses.

 

“I would like to do it, Captain, but I am afraid I can not do it. There is a visitor outside the Waverider who is preventing the takeoff.”

 

Both were surprised at that and separated, without waiting no more both walked back to the cargo bay to see what the hell it was. The knocks came from the door and didn’t stop, in fact  increased more, the sun had already hidden in that place… Everything was dark. Sara didn’t hesitate any more and pressed her hand to open that door, seeing the figure in front of them.

 

“Open the door! It starts to get cold in here ... And I think there are some big eyes looking at me from the forest!" Alex exclaimed as she hit the Waverider for a moment until it opened, revealing Ava's figure in front of her.

 

“Why did you take so long? I think there's a fucking bear out there!” Alex exclaimed as she entered into the Cargo Bay, pressing the button quickly so the door would close quickly behind her.

 

Ava was still completely surprised to see her there, even Sara. “A bear?”

 

 “Or an owl, I don’t know. I didn’t stop to ask it!” Alexandra exclaimed a little agitated and left her bag aside. As soon as she let go of her stuff, she could feel Ava jump to hug her tightly.

 

Words weren’t necessary, Ava knew that Alex had returned and that was all that mattered to her. And Alex knew that her best friend was grateful and relieved that she was coming back. She wasn’t going to leave her.

 

“What made you change your mind?” Sara asked happily to see Ava happy and also, she wouldn’t lose another friend.

 

“We can talk about that later ... Do you still have room for a person without an eye?” The brunette asked as she let go of her friend and watched Sara approach them, smiling.

 

“Yeah, sure, but the important thing here is: who’s in charge of Heidrun now?!” Sara asked suddenly, so worried.

 

“Helga.” Alex said with a shrug as she stepped into the ship and began to walk down the corridor that led to the bridge. Sara simply pouted at the thought, but then changed as she felt Ava's arms in her waist.

 

“So... Now that you're here...” Ava said as they both walked down that hallway slowly. Everything felt so familiar to the blonde Captain. “We should go to bed and make up…  for the time we have lost, what do you say?”

 

“I completely agree with that idea, Sharpe.” Sara exclaimed with a smile. “Gideon, set a course. Star City 2018.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot  
> We can talk about it if you want. I like to know your opinions!


	16. Home (is where the heart is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it, everything is changing now... And it will lead to something much more bigger. I plan it to be a great ending ... maybe 25 chapters, I don't know. It will depends on what the plot provides. So, enjoy.
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot  
> We can talk about it if you want. I like to know your opinions!

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: HOME (IS WHERE THE HEART IS)**

 

 

Everyone was in the Galley enjoying a nice dinner, talking about how incredible and amazing it had been those two days with the Vikings, but clearly Sara was more than used to that. It caused her almost tenderness to see them get all excited about things she had lived through each day.

 

“Sorry, I still don’t get used to it…” The blonde commented to her girlfriend seeing that she was bringing another box of pizza, and a few bottles of beer. The fact that she only had to ask for it and wait just a few seconds, or that she could take a shower, or call someone on the phone, like her father… Like she did a few minutes ago. She still had trouble assimilating those simple things of her life. Two years living among Vikings.

 

“What did your father say?” Asked Ava curiously watching the blonde devour that slice of pizza as well as her best friend, both seemed to delight in that pizza. And it wasn’t for less, both were starving.

 

“Well... it didn’t surprise him that it took me so long to call him. He also didn’t understand the situation so much, he said that he didn’t understand anything about those crazy stuff, but I should take care of me and wants us to have dinner next Saturday. Tomorrow…” Sara explained. “And yes, you must come with me.”

 

“What?” Ava exclaimed a little nervous and surprised. She almost choked. “But Sara, I ... I ... don’t...”

 

Sara raised an eyebrow and clarified again: “You must come, he asked. He wants to see me and there’s no better opportunity to meet you, he wants to know who saved me from this mess.”

Ava started to babble but Sara's eyes said everything, she was going to go with her to meet her father.

 

“You called someone, Alex? It must be amazing to go back to technology and be able to communicate with someone just for a call, right?” Ray tried to break the tension of the moment, looking to the brunette who was trying to eat her slice of pizza.

 

“Yeah... but nope. I only have Ava. Who's here stealing my pizza slices.” Alex commented shrugging and drinking a bit of her beer, Ava just said 'hey'. “I will definitely miss the mead.”

 

“Why did you decide to come back to us? You seemed very sure of staying there.” Ava asked as she drank too, everyone was curious to know that because they had no idea that Alex was going to stay. Especially Laurel who raised an eyebrow.

 

“It's very obvious why I came back. Can you believe that giant beast came out of the vagina of my ex-girlfriend? Ha! Who could say it! I will never have children!” Alex commented, frowning a little surprised, Ava almost choked on the beer she drank and Sara was trying very hard not to laugh. However, Alex knew that she wasn’t going to escape from it by trying to make it ridiculous. “I wasn’t going to stay with him any longer, it was a vivid reminder that she was dead and I ... I don’t belong there even if I try. I supposed that if I wanted to help the world, to people, I had to do it from another and more important place. With you.”

 

They all started with a big 'awww' which made Alex wince in annoyance.

 

“I'm glad you decided that.” Sara said with a nod, some did too. Especially Ava who seemed happy to be there, with those two important people in her life. Being all together.

 

“I'm glad you came back, Scars.” Mick said before taking a sip of his beer. Those words fell deep into Alex but she said nothing, only smiled slightly nodded before getting up from the table and leave, excusing herself saying that she had to clean herself.

 

“Mick.” Sara said trying to get the man's attention. “What the fuck?”

 

“Dude, not okay. Not okay at all...” Zari murmured. Even though they had all decided to shut up.

 

“I mean, no offense. I have mine…” Said the man hissing and raising his arms however these scars were covered by his gloves. Ava was going to get up to go after her friend but Laurel hurried to do it first, but Sara stopped her.

 

“Wait ... I think you and I should have a little talk first.” Said Sara, staring at Laurel, who nodded slightly uncomfortably. The legends looked at each other knowing what this was all about.

 

* * *

 

 

Both Lance women were in the Captain's Office, neither of them knew how to start that talk. The last thing Sara remembered was that she was locked in the Waverider.

 

“Ava told me that you have helped us in these six months. Which I appreciate because I know you're not the type of person who plays as a team.” Sara said that while leaning on the table, crossing her arms across her chest. Laurel simply nodded, that feeling of distrust and discomfort didn’t go away and it showed on her face. “What I want to know is why, Dinah.”

 

Laurel gave a little ironic laugh, that gratitude had been too good to be true.

 

“I will be honest with you as I have been with everyone here. I didn’t care about you, I didn’t care about this… this rare family of monkeys on a time ship. I didn’t care if you got lost in the middle of Scandinavia or whatever...” Laurel began to say watching the woman in front of her. She still couldn’t get over the fact that she was the living image of her sister, she could see Sara's look somewhat affected by those words. “But those three weeks or more that you have kept me locked in that damn cell, the only person who cared to keep me company was Alexandra. And even though she's stupid, she’s a dork and I don’t even know her, I felt I had to do something to know if she was alive or not. And even if I wanted to make me believe that I didn’t care if you died or not…”

 

She doubted whether to continue saying it or not, her pride was at stake.

 

“I did care. I guess I didn’t want to see you die here too...” Sara kept silent listening to what she had to say. “As much as I know you're not her, something in me says it doesn’t matter. Not being my sister doesn’t mean I wouldn’t do anything to bring you back. Because I couldn’t stop thinking about that time we talked about her ... But I'm not going to lie to you, besides that… Ava promised me something if we saw you again.”

 

“What do you want, Dinah? Just say it.” Sara said raising an eyebrow.

 

“I want you to return me to my Earth, and let me go in peace. Without this damn thing on my neck!” She pointed her neck towards that collar. “I want my life again.”

 

“That will not happen. I'm not going to let you go to another Earth to make a mess again, nor leave you in Star City to come back to join Diaz.” Sara shook her head. “Sorry but no.”

 

Laurel opened her mouth, offended and disappointed. “Ava promised me that if we found you, they would let me go. This is not fair! You haven’t even seen me how much I have improved at this time!”

 

"It's not about what's fair, it's about I can’t let you go back like that, Dinah. I know you've tried to help, but I don’t trust you. I know you have good intentions or you look like that, and you look exactly like my sister ... But I don’t trust you.”

 

Laurel swallowed, staying silent for a moment. She was right.

 

“Give me my powers again.” Laurel asked, watching Sara in the eyes. Those blue eyes that could see your soul. “And I'll stay here, and I'll prove if I deserve your trust… just take this damn necklace away from me. And if I show you what I have accomplished this time, you will let me go to my Earth.”

 

Sara kept the silence now. “We'll see how you behave at this time. And if you convince me, if you prove to me that you are capable of working as a team ... I will do it.”

 

“Deal.”

The taller woman approached Sara to shake her hand, closing that pact between them. Now the Captain could watch everything the Siren would do, and see if her intentions were really good or she was just trying to deceive her.

 

“I know it must be strange for you...” Laurel leaned to Sara's side in the same way, turning her head so she could see the blonde's face.

 

“I know you're not my Laurel.” Sara clarified, lowering her eyes and trying to look as tough as possible. “It's been a long time but seeing you again, I can’t help seeing you... thinking that it's you. And I’m so happy to see you but at the same time feel so sad because she's dead.”

 

Both were silent for a moment. Laurel tried to find the right words to say and not screw up.

 

“I'm glad you survived there.” The metahuman began. “Everyone here has fought and worked very hard to find you. We have worked on each anachronism and searched for clues until we could no more. Especially Ava ... She didn’t rest until we found you.”

 

Sara cocked her head to see Laurel in her eyes for a moment, this time it wasn’t a battle to see who had the biggest pride or to see who would be right. This time it was ... different. Both would have forgotten again that neither of them were their sisters.

 

“I know...” Sara gave her a small smile. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

**_“_ ** **_It was time we had some news, Sharpe. I hope to see you both this Monday for the interview, this is not something that usually happens to us and we must take all the necessary precautions with Alejandra Diaz.”_ **

 

“Yes, sir. Monday morning she will be at the Bureau, I will be there too.” Ava said in front of that screen, she had a direct communication with the Director of the Bureau explaining that they had found Sara Lance and Agent Alejandra Diaz, so many things to discuss and couldn’t be by video call.

 

_**“All right. Good evening, Agent Sharpe.”** _ The image of that man went out and Ava sighed relaxed, feeling happiness in her entire being for the first time in months. Sara was still talking to Laurel so Ava went ahead and prepared the room for her ... so she could go back to her place. To her room.

 

Ava hurried to light some scented candles that had been placed on some sides of that room, it was perfect.

 

“Thank you, Gideon.” Ava said as she watched the lights in that room go out and let the candles light up.

 

“You are welcome, Ava.” Gideon answered kindly.

 

The blonde smiled happily and made a small celebration raising her fist up. Everything was going well at last. Her girlfriend came back again, her best friend too. Now she just had to wait for Sara and… be together. That’s all.

 

Ava sighed as she sat on her bed, when she remembered something Sara had given her as soon as they had returned to the Waverider. She went to the drawer where she kept her stuff and took that little pack of letters, watching them with curiosity. She remembered what Sara had said a couple of hours ago.

 

_“Take it, this is for you. I wrote them this time in Hedeby and ... I don’t know ... I didn’t know if you would read them someday.”_

 

Ava wondered herself if she was ready to read everything Sara had gone through without her, all those moments where Sara had been alone. All those moments that the Captain had dedicated to her.

 

The Bureau Agent just sighed deeply before reading one by one those letters, starting from the beginning to the end.

 

 

_“Hi, Ava._

_I know that maybe you will not read this like all the previous letters, but I hope you know how much I miss you and I love you. It's been almost two years since I saw you and I don’t know how your life should be now. What are you doing? Do you still think about me? Are you happy? Are you happy with someone else? Although it's hard for me to admit it, and feel some jealousy just thinking about it, I just want you to be happy. I hope that if you have found happiness with someone else, I hope and wish with all my heart that this person make you happy… Because you deserve all the best of this universe, Ava Sharpe._

 

_You’re strong, you’re kind, you’re sweet, you’re grumpy, you’re (so damn) responsible, you’re a fucking pain in my ass but you are the best thing that has happened to me in my life. And whoever is by your side will be very lucky ..._

_I have not been able to stop thinking about you, I have met so much people here but none has made me feel like you. I can’t even see them, it's so strange. You know? You’re my home. And even after two years, I still feel the same._

_I feel like I should let you go ... I feel like I should let you go, and understand that I will probably never see you again, but I can’t. I just can’t stop thinking about you and loving you more every day, even if I start thinking that I will never see you again. Tomorrow we will go to England, Lagertha says that this time it will be different because possibly the people of Northumbria are waiting for us. The first raid was a surprise, but if this goes well, we will go to Paris. No ‘Eiffel Tower’ here, of course. But they say that its walls are so high that they are impossible to penetrate ... but for the people of this place, nothing is impossible._

 

_Half a year ago the plague attacked this place and almost a quarter of the people died, especially children. I have had to see painful things and suffer them, I have had to commit atrocities for other people in my past, you know what I mean. Helga almost lost her baby girl but Alex managed to attack her fever before it got worse. Helga is like our mom, you know, she always cooks stew when we come back from training or sailing in the fjords._

 

_By the way, Alex… she's waiting for you even if she doesn’t say it ... she misses you. She has established a very strong relationship with Lagertha, I am happy to see her happy, I guess. They think it's only sex, but I know that goes much more than that._

_About Lagertha ... Wow, you'd love to meet her, you know?_ _She reminds me of you. Not in that sense, but rather that she’s a very good leader. A very good woman… As good as you. I wish you could meet her._

_Sometimes I feel something doesn’t let me be happy in this life, you know? It's as if every time I'm close to it, something pushes me away ... sinking me. Moving me away from the shore. Moving me away from you._

_It's as if ... Everything I touch, surely dies._

 

_Anyway, tomorrow I may not survive, maybe. But it's worth doing it for some people who have cared for and loved me these two years, so this is my farewell. I really hope to see you again one day..._

 

_I love you, Ava Sharpe.  
_ _I hope that wherever you are, be happy. You deserve to be happy. I will love you wherever I go, wherever I am._

_Sara._

 

 

Ava didn’t know when the tears began to fall down her face. The pads of her fingers rubbed against the ink in that paper as if she tried to calm the pain that Sara felt at that moment. That delicate calligraphy, although a little messy.

 

“Hey, you were here.” Said Sara coming into the room, as soon as she did she observed those candles illuminating everything slightly. A cute smile appeared on her lips, without even being able to believe it. “What were you doing...?”

 

Ava didn’t even let her finish speaking, which rushed towards Sara to be able to hold her tightly. The smaller blonde simply allowed herself to be hugged, feeling comforted by her arms. Feeling her heat again soothe all that pain she had felt for so long, calming all that absence.

 

“Ava…”

 

“Shh…” Ava whispered before kissing her lips, taking Sara's face with her hands to bring her against herself.

 

The words didn’t take place at that moment, there was only the desire to have each other. After so much time of wanting and needing each other now they exploded in all that desire and passion. The Captain took a few seconds to react, lost in that passionate kiss, her tongues rubbing each other with need.

 

Sara's hands went up to the agent’s blonde hair, feeling as Ava pushed her to the bed and fall into it. Her hands wandered in her body, removing every clothes they wore in a hurry. This time wasn’t a moment of tenderness and patience, this time both were victims of passion and pure desire. Between kisses and sighs, little by little the clothes ceased to be a problem and the bed invited them to love each other completely naked.

 

Sara closed her eyes as she felt Ava's lips seize her neck between kisses and soft bites, her hands caressing the sides of his body. If it were for her at that time, she would take control, but she didn’t want it, she just wanted to feel loved and wanted that time. She needed it so much. For two years she felt loneliness not only in a sentimental way but also physical, and she desperately needed Ava to take her in that way, once again. How many nights had she dreamed of this?

 

She could feel her heartbeat racing, her heart beating hard, pumping. Ava's lips began to move down her chest, her mind simply went blank without thinking more than the pleasure he sfelt. How could she make her feel that way with simple caresses and kisses? Almost she could come with just feeling her touch. It was just them now.

 

“Please, Ava.” Sara whispered as she felt her girlfriend's lips on her abdomen, leaving soft bites on those softly marked abs, wet kisses. Her long, delicate fingers played at the sides of her hips, lowering the strips of her panties as she kissed each part the fabric caressed. Her white pale skin decorated with some freckles, so soft.

 

She took a moment to appreciate and be able to taste that wet area, hearing how Sara moaned at the wet touch of her tongue. She had missed that woman so much, to be able to have her again. How many nights she had slept in that bed thinking about the things that were pending with her. It was her first time in that bed. In that bed where Sara's hands clung to the sheets for the pleasure she felt.

 

She played with the Captain's senses as she interposed her attention between her mouth and her fingers, noticing the small moans that Sara let escape when she felt it. Tasting.

 

Her lips left her sex to rise up her abdomen, her breasts but Ava’s hands stayed between her legs, caressing her. Now she didn’t need to hurry.

 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Ava sighed against her girlfriend's lips, silencing her moans. Her fingers were still inside her girlfriend, sinking again and again.

 

Sara's hands clung to her agent's back, as their tongues intertwined with despair. Almost as if they thought they were going to separate again, they should enjoy time together. Now more than ever.

 

“I’ve missed… I’ve missed this so much.” Confessed Sara closing her eyes and throwing her head back by the pleasure that ran through her body, feeling chills on her spine, feeling her girlfriend making Sara hers. Again. It felt so good. “Please, don’t stop now.”

 

She felt between the edge of an abyss, almost in a small limbo where she felt a really incredible pleasure. She felt so loved and complete that she could not even form a simple coherent sentence... All she could do was feel her hands go over her, her lips taste her, their skins caress each other.

 

How long had they waited for this? Neither of them could contain themselves, they simply wanted to jump into each other's arms. They kissed each other with passion and need, between moans and words of affection.

 

**Six months without her body had been a lot.**

**Two years without her body had been a lot.**

 

Sara pushed her hips towards her hand looking for more, needed more or was going to explode in all that need, passion, desire and love. They had all night to be able to love each other anyway.

 

* * *

 

That talk with Sara had made everything clear to Laurel, if she spent a few weeks and everything went well, she could go back to her Earth. She waited six months until now, a few more weeks wouldn’t affect her. However, even if she didn’t know it, Sara's arrival in their lives again opened a crisis that she didn’t recognize. Did she really want to leave?

 

Laurel walked down that corridor until she reached the training room where she could see the back of some brunette girl, apparently she was sitting over there. Simply drinking from that bottle with amber liquid.

 

“I advise you to not go through Sara's room if you don’t want an eternal trauma on your mind.” Laurel commented trying to break the silence of that moment, catching the attention of the brunette who narrowed her eyes.

 

“They're having a lot of sex, right?” The brunette grimaced, but then raised an eyebrow. “Who do you think is the top? Sara or Ava?”

 

“Did you really just think about that?” Laurel asked narrowing her eyes in the same way, letting out a giggle. But seeing that Alex only smiled slightly couldn’t help it. “What about you ... Are you okay?” The metahuman asked with her arms crossed, slowly approaching the brunette. She didn’t seem to be having a party.

 

“Yep ... Planning to join a crew of Pirates, see if they lack someone without an eye and have a patch. Aye Aye, Captain!” Alex said jokingly but she didn’t smile at that, she did not laugh as she always did. Just looked like the comments of a bitter person.

 

“Do you always joke about everything? Do you ever take anything seriously?” Laurel asked.

 

“You don’t want to see me when I take things seriously.” The brunette grimaced as she drank some of the bourbon, feeling the strong liquid burn her throat. It was one of the bottles Sara had in her Captain Office. “Ava said you've helped us… Is that true?”

 

“Do you think your friend would lie by saying I did it?” Laurel took the bottle of bourbon from the brunette's hands and drank.

 

“Nah, if it hadn’t been like that, Ava would have kicked your ass.” Alex assured.

 

“Yeah, she wish.” Laurel commented rolling her eyes. Both remained silent simply sitting there, sharing that bottle. Like a few months or years ago… as they used to do a long time ago.

 

“I would bet my good eye that she would kick your ass.” The brunette assured, Laurel simply snorted. “…Why are you here?”

 

“Can’t one girl just decide to do things right and help others?” Laurel said pretending to be offended, but Alex raised an eyebrow.

 

“No.” Alex clarified.

 

“I just did it, they forced me.” Laurel exclaimed trying to evade her gaze and even evade the fact of why she had done it. Surely after two years Alex wouldn’t even remember those weeks.

 

“So... what happened to you?” She asked something curious to see that scar crossing her eye, which remained closed. Alex simply looked down at her for a moment and took a long drink of the bourbon before start.

 

“I don’t know... Living among Vikings is not easy, and it was in the middle of the battle ... Lagertha was wounded and ... died. I don’t think I expected that and ... I just lost my mind.” The brunette looked down. “It just left a mark on me. He wanted to mark my body so I would never forget it, but it really marked my soul.”

 

“I see... It's not that bad. It looks pretty badass.” Laurel made a face with her lips, trying to cheer her up. She looked pretty, it wasn’t the same Alex, that cheerful and friendly woman at first sight but ... it was her.

 

“I don’t know, but I really think that I should look for a pirate job.” The brunette commented trying to make the moment more enjoyable with some teasing. “Anyway Gideon said I will not get my eye back, I could use a patch.”

 

“Excuse me ... perhaps I'm afraid you have not understood me well, Agent Diaz.” Commented Gideon. “When I said I could not do it, I meant to erase your scars. Which I apologize for that. But I can try to regenerate your eye using the genetic sample that the Bureau has saved when you signed up, I could not do it before because healing the Severe Sepsis that was about to kill you it was primordial and essential at that time.”

 

Alex blinked a moment trying to understand what it was. Laurel simply patted her shoulder, waking her from that thought.

 

“Can you do that?”

 

“Of course, Agent Diaz. We've done it by regenerating Mr. Snart's hand ... We can regenerate your eye to you with the correct procedure, we just need the Bureau's help.”

 

“Then I'll be able to see again? With both eyes?” The brunette asked a little excited, trying to be more skeptical to not disappoint if that didn’t work. Didn’t want to lose hope again.

 

“Then you can see again.” Gideon repeated, almost as if she wanted to comfort her with her voice. Both women looked at each other in surprise, even Laurel seemed excited.

 

“You see? You're going to get your eye back.” Laurel replied watching the brunette with a small smile. And although Alex seemed very serious and somewhat doubtful.

 

“That doesn’t sound so bad...” Alex whispered little by little she smiled slightly for her at that news.

 

* * *

 

The only thing that you could be heard in that room was their agitated breathing and the moans of these two women. Thanks to her room being soundproofed no one could hear Sara and Ava asking for more.

 

Sara's hands clung to the blankets as she began to move on her, her hips stroke her, now the Captain was on her body moving and rubbing against her girlfriend who moaned under her body.

 

The delicate and long fingers of the agent began to go down her back clinging to her, even taking advantage of touching her butt and squeezing them to encourage her to continue.

 

“Oh my... Sara, I'm going to…” Ava warned, moaning against her girlfriend's lips. Knowing that it would soon explode because of all the pleasure she felt. She could feel that tingling coming from her belly, her skin bristling at her touch. Sara bit her lower lip at that confession. How many orgasms they were already have in that night?

 

But the Captain did not stop, both were so close. She began to rub herself harder, feeling the moisture of Ava crash against her skin. Feeling like Ava's skin was rubbing against her clit.

 

They were so close, she could feel it. She could feel that sensation increase more and more, making that small pump that would explode at last, making them moan before a perfect and intense orgasm. An orgasm much needed by both. An orgasm that made them moan loudly, freeing their bodies of that tension.

 

She rested her forehead on Ava's, simply resting for a moment. Closing her eyes ... Both breaths agitated after that intense orgasm. Touching herself at night wasn’t like having her girlfriend pleasing you in that way.

 

“Wow, I needed that so much...” Sara said somewhat agitated, leaving a kiss on the agent's neck and trying to move to the side but Ava didn’t let her. She just wrapped her arms around her waist so she would not let her go for now. “Uh, possessive.”

 

Both smiled at it, it felt so good. Sara arranged some blond hair of her girlfriend, caressing her cheek. Both smiled at seeing each other without saying anything, simply sharing that silence, their heartbeats normalizing little by little. Sara looked at the side of the bed, looking at the letters on the night table.

 

“I see you've read the letters…” Sara whispered, turning her gaze to the blue eyes of her Ava. “I thought I would never see you again. I thought of you every day.”

 

“I know that the last time we saw each other I was acting like an idiot but ... I was so scared, Sara.” Said the agent with a sad look, but Sara took her face so that she could see her eyes.

 

“Aves… You don’t have to worry, ‘kay? I know, I understand...”

 

“It's just that you don’t know ... you don’t know how bad I felt these months without being able to say it. To say I’m sorry…”

 

“You don't have to say anything, babe. I'm happy to see you again...”

 

“I'm so glad you're here. You have no idea how much I've looked for you...” Ava confessed bringing her hand to the woman's face and caressing her. Those small freckles that adorned her cheeks caused her so much tenderness.

 

“Now you have me. I want to assume you will not let me go now, Sharpe.” Sara raised an eyebrow and giggled when the agent squeezed Sara’s belly with the tip of her finger.

 

“Don’t even think about it, Lance.”

 

“You better.” Sara whispered against her girlfriend's lips, playing like she was going to kiss her but every time ahe went to do it, leaned back leaving Ava wanting more. More of those kisses. More of her.

 

“Again, Lance?”

 

“Oh ... We haven’t even started...” Sara exclaimed bringing the blankets to cover them completely, making Ava laugh completely happy.

 

* * *

 

The next morning had been one of the best that both had experienced. Their bodies were still intertwined with each other, Ava was spooning Sara. The warmth of their bodies comforted them. No strange noises, just the two of them.

 

Without listening to the screams of the shieldmaidens when they were training.

 

Without listening to the sound of birds singing.

 

Without feeling the sun on her face.

 

Everything began to be a little strange ... Everything began to feel too new. She opened her eyes and the sight of being in that place hit her. Does the ceiling of the room seem very low?

 

“Babe?...” Sara whispered trying to wake up Ava, who just seemed to sleep happily next to her girlfriend, hugging her around the waist with no desire to let her go. It felt so warm and perfect.

 

“Aves... I'm not feeling okay.” Sara whispered trying to look around, trying to find a point to fix her gaze but everything seemed to contract around her. Everything looked so small, the air began to be lacking. The place was very small. “Aves, wake up.”

 

Ava started to wake up feeling how that small and delicate body tried to separate from her. She was about to claim what she was doing until she opened her eyes to see her girlfriend. And her face said everything, her chest rose and fell due to her agitated breathing. “Sara? What's going on? Tell me…”

 

“I need air, Ava. I feel like I'm drowning here...” Sara exclaimed, playing with the sheets and looking around. The air began to lack and its pulsations began to accelerate. “This place doesn’t have windows, why we don’t have windows? There are no windows.”

 

“Sara, relax… I’m here.” Ava laid her hand on the woman's chest, just very carefully. Trying to calm her down.

 

“We don’t have windows, there's no air.” The Captain repeated, closing her eyes. “Where we are?”

 

“Shh... Sara... Listen to my voice. Try to relax, everything will be fine, breathe slowly ... inhale ... exhale...” Ava indicated helping Sara to begin to breathe slowly, regulating her breathing and how her heartbeat began to regularize little by little as well. “Listen to my voice, try to focus on it. You are with me now…”

 

“I'm with you...” Sara whispered observing her girlfriend's blue eyes. Little by little Sara began to feel better until she embraced her Ava again, getting lost in her again. That had been different...

 

“Everything will be fine. It's normal... you're having some consequences for that but everything will be fine.” Ava came over to leave a kiss on her forehead. She could feel Sara hugging her against her, hiding her face in the agent's neck, trying to calm herself. What the hell had that been?

 

* * *

 

After a good hot shower, both left their room to go to the galley and have some breakfast. Both walked hand in hand, living in that dream together. Plus, they were all sleeping and everything felt very calm. And although Sara tried to pretend that everything was fine, Ava knew that she was probably worried after what happened to her. When they reached the kitchen, they were both surprised to see Alex sitting at one of the tables, drinking a cup of coffee.

 

“Good morning…” The brunette growled. “Congrats on the sex. There’s not enough vodka in the world to forget those moans.”

 

Sara giggled but Ava rolled her eyes.

 

“Hey, how are you? Where did you sleep?” Sara asked approaching to leave a small pat on the brunette's shoulder. Ava simply left a kiss on the top of her head.

 

“On the couch of your Captain’s Office.” Alex muttered, frowning, feeling the pain on her neck from having slept somewhat uncomfortably. “I didn’t feel comfortable going back to my apartment all alone…”

 

Sara sat close to her as Ava moved away from them to prepare breakfast.

 

“Hey… Are you experiencing some ... changes?” Sara whispered as Ava approached the coffee machine. She didn’t want to worry Ava with that.

 

“I'm not thirteen anymore, Sara. My mom said that my period would come when I was fourteen. But at least I got two good boobs.” Alex commented in a whisper as she drank the last sip of her coffee.

 

“You're just...” Sara sighed shaking her head.

 

“What kind of changes do you mean?”

 

“Don’t you feel like you ... here ... you …. Umh… the lack of air and everything is so…” Sara tried to explain but it seemed much harder than expected. She didn’t want that panic attack hit her again.

 

“Small? Closed? Many people together? Do you need to see some green?” Alex stepped forward, Sara simply nodded. “Me too, that's why I didn’t want to go to my apartment. I couldn't even sleep.”

 

“I don’t want to scare Ava…” the captain whispered. “But when I woke up I began to feel that everything ... overwhelmed me.”

 

“You’re experiencing some changes, Sara. It's normal ... we lived two years in a completely different place than this. Every time a phone rings I feel like I'm going to die.” Her friend explained as she drank some coffee but little by little her face began to change to a much less relaxed one. Alex put a hand to her stomach and then opened her eyes wide. Lots of vodka and lots of coffee maybe. “Oh, my Gods.”

 

Sara watched as Alex ran out of that place, heading towards the bathroom.

 

“Yeah, some changes…” the blonde Captain commented but a smile formed on her lips when she felt her girlfriend sit next to her, with some tea, coffee and some French toast made by Gideon.

 

“Is everything okay?” Ava asked as she drank her coffee. “Do you feel better?”

 

“Yes, its just ... It's just a bit difficult for me to get back to this.” Sara whispered taking that cup between her hands and taking a sip of that hot infusion. It felt good. “It was two years away from this place, it's just ... difficult. The food, the place… everything.”

 

“I know.” Ava said, stroking the captain's arm. “Everything will be fine, we are together on this.”

 

“You're the best thing that ever happened to me, you know?” Sara confessed smiling at her, taking Ava's hand and giving her a soft kiss. “My father will be happy to meet you.”

 

“Should I really do it?” Ava asked with a funny grin, though she was so flattered that Sara would choose her to present her to her father. Ava is the kind of girl that you take home to your parents.

 

“Yes, we should. My father wants to meet you.” Sara raised an eyebrow and began to eat some of that toast. In those moments Alex left the bathroom approaching them, looked a little pale but seemed to feel something better.

 

“What are you talking about?” The brunette seemed somewhat worried.

 

“Ava’s going to meet my dad tomorrow.” Sara commented as she drank some of her tea.

 

“We don’t know that.” Ava grimaced.

 

“She will do it.” Sara assured with a smile.

 

“Ha-ha. Good luck meeting 'daddy'.” Alex said with a mocking smile before sitting down in front of them.

“Alex, why don’t you pour yourself some vodka in your coffee? I feel that it will be delicious, you could accompany them with some scrambled eggs and mayonnaise.” Sara commented with a broad smile when she noticed that the smile was slowly erasing on the brunette's face. Noticing that she was turning pale again.

 

“Oh, my... I hate you...” Alex whispered, beginning to retch, getting back up quickly and running to the bathroom again, closing the door in front of Mick who was going to enter in it.

 

“What?! Get out! I was about to get in there first!” Mick growled holding his towel in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot  
> We can talk about it if you want. I like to know your opinions!


	17. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one is dedicated to the best, Mar.  
> This is for ya, girl! Ravenclaw wins.  
> Thanks for making me want to keep writing this and make me think about more stories and ideas! You're the best.
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot  
> We can talk about it if you want. I like to know your opinions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long and corny one.  
> Gideon, set a course and play some eighties music.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Daddy Issues**

**STAR CITY - 2018**

Saturday had arrived and Ava could feel the anxiety increase every hour that passed. Sara had another panic attack, but they had been able fight it. The blonde Bureau Agent helped a lot and she was grateful, she was so grateful to have Ava with her. She was happy to have Ava in her life again.

 

 

“Sara, are you sure about this? this is the right time?” Ava asked grimacing as she walked down that aisle with her girlfriend, both of them in front of that apartment.

 

“Aves... Everything will be fine. My dad is going to adore you... Just be you.” Sara said trying to calm her girlfriend, they stopped in front of the door and Sara approached to kiss her lips, the difference in height was notorious, which made Ava smile. “Shh, don’t say anything about my height.”

 

“You're a hobbit.” Ava teased, trying to forget the nervousness that filled her. Ava kissed her girlfriend's lips once more before taking some courage, breathing deeply before Sara knocked on the door.

 

After a few moments the door opened to reveal that man.

 

“My baby.” Quentin said with a smile and arms wide open when he saw his daughter in front of him. Sara smiled at the sight of her father and hugged him tightly, two years had passed in addition to all the time that she used to be far away. “I missed you so much, Sara.”

 

“I missed you too, Daddy.” Sara whispered against her dad’s shoulder, they held on in that tight hug for a moment until they separated from that embrace. Now Quentin's gaze was on the woman at her side. Ava stood for a moment watching how they both hugged and separated.

 

“And you must be Ava.” The man extended his hand.

 

“Ava Sharpe. I'm glad to meet you, sir.” The woman said, shaking her hand, a gesture that surprised him. Quentin simply nodded.

 

“Me too, Ava.” Quentin admitted, then moved aside so they could both enter in the apartment. “Please, come in.”

 

Both women entered that apartment so homely to Sara, it felt so good to be able to come back now. Her father was the only thing she had left, Laurel was gone and her mother used to spend her time in Ivy Town.

 

Her father had prepared everything for that dinner, the table was served and all that was left was for the chicken to be ready. Apparently he was making some Cacciatore Chicken. He always used to brag that it was his specialty in the kitchen.

 

“I'll go for a drink.” Sara said  winking at Ava so she could relax.

 

“So, Ava...” The blonde Agent sat on the sofa and Quentin did it in front of her. “Tell me a little about you. Are you a millionaire or belong to some kind of ninja cult?”

 

“No, sir.” Ava smiled slightly on her side and shook her head. She had read Sara's files, clearly referring to Oliver Queen and Nyssa Al Ghul.

 

“I'm an Agent at the Time Bureau. I know that Sara has explained a little bit about what we are dealing with... My job at the Bureau is about fixing mistakes in time, they are called aberrations or anachronisms. Among other stuff.” Quentin nodded, somewhat surprised. Apparently the woman was important and mature enough for Sara.

 

“And before that?”

 

Quentin knew his Sara and although he didn’t know of her various conquests over time, he knew that his daughter wouldn’t be able to bring someone who wasn’t important enough to her. And if this girl was everything she said, he would accept it without hesitation because Sara's happiness was his priority. But he wanted to meet that woman who, apparently, had saved his daughter's life.

 

The woman took a moment before answering. “Well ... I come from Sarasota, Florida. I finished my studies at Stanford, and then I enlisted in the army... I was in Afghanistan for a while, almost four years. I received some medals and then I returned here, shortly after Rip Hunter offered me a position at the Bureau and I accepted without hesitation.”

 

“A tough one.” Exclaimed Quentin, somewhat amazed. “Look, kid. I know she loves you, because I can see it in her beautiful eyes. It doesn’t take much effort for a father to know his daughter perfectly ... and you’re good to her. I can see that you are a good woman, with a good future and good intentions with my little one.”

 

Ava nodded slowly, a little flushed.

 

 

“Look, Ava... I've found out what you've done for my little girl, and let me tell you that I'm eternally grateful. I know that she’s capable of taking good care of herself, she knows it and I know it, but sometimes I think Sara needs someone who can support her, understand her ... Although it seems very strong and badass, Sara is very fragile. She has endured too many things in this life, things that I never thought a person could go through and I’ll do anything to take care of her. That's why I'm very happy that she has you.” The man tilted his head so he could see Sara who was looking for some glasses. “I'm not ready to lose her again.”

 

“Neither do I, sir.” Ava confessed, seeing Sara with a devotion that man had never seen in anyone. Not even in Oliver. “I love her and although she doesn’t know that ... I love her. I care about her. I would do anything for her.”

 

The man smiled slightly, this was the right one. The man bent down to take Ava's hand and squeeze it gently. “Call me Quentin, kid.”

 

Ava sighed deeply now that everything seemed to go much better than she expected, that talk was about to be a disaster, but she seemed to handle it very well. Only once she had the opportunity to meet her ex-girlfriend's parents, and it hadn’t been very good that time.

 

The woman smiled, watching one of the photographs close to her and pointed at it, waiting for Quentin to let her take it. The man nodded quickly, happy to explain the story in it.

 

“That photograph is from many years ago, it was her first time in one of the Starling Rockets games.” Quentin commented. “She was so happy ... you have no idea.”

 

 

Ava simply smiled at seeing such a lovely, innocent Sara. She was a little blonde cute girl, her blue eyes sparkled like her big smile. Sara wore one of the Rockets' black caps, and her father held her on his shoulders.

 

“She looks happy ... I remember that my dad was very happy because the Rockets won this championship after many years.” Ava pointed to the photograph. “Although he loved the Florida Gators.”

 

“Oh yeah, I remember it perfectly!” Quentin exclaimed with a smile, he watched Ava for a moment.  “You know…I  feel like I know you, this will sound really stupid, but ... You bring me a familiar face, like ... a face that inspires confidence.” The man tried to say, but simply shook his head. “Don’t listen to me.”

 

 

 

And while they were talking so pleasantly, Sara was watching all that with a smile. Apparently the dinner was almost ready, her dad had taken great care in that recipe of which he presumed so much. Everything was going so well after all that absence, after having spent two long years in Scandinavia. However, when she least expected it, the air was beginning to lack.

 

_“Not again.”_ The blonde thought as she closed her eyes and rested her hands against the kitchen counter. Those noises of the city, those sounds that had missed so much began to become almost unbearable. The noise of the cars, the horns, the Police sirens. **Star City.**

 

Her breathing began to shake and her heartbeat began to increase again, but she simply sighed deeply, remembering Ava's words. Thinking that near her were the two most important people in her life ... The people she loved the most.

 

The blonde stepped a hand across her face trying to find calm, trying to make those sounds stop overwhelming her, that space would stop compressing her mind in a way that she felt she would get lost. But soon remembered Ava's words again.

 

_"When you feel that everything starts to shrink around you, just think of all the places you would like to know. With me. Think of each place, think about it, about you and me… Count them, try to concentrate on it. You can do it."_

_Reykjavik._

_Mykonos._

_Galway._

_Honolulu._

_Oslo._

 

Sara began to breathe slowly until she could catch her breath, her hands no longer trembled, they clung tightly against the counter. The sound of the little kitchen clock pulled her out of her thoughts and she squeezed it quickly trying to soothe that irritating sound. Sara swallowed and walked out of the kitchen, heading to her father and girlfriend.

 

They kept talking about it until Sara came back to them.

 

“Dinner is ready, we should eat something because I'm starving...” She put a hand on her father's shoulder.

 

“Hey…” The man said, drawing his daughter's attention. “I like her. You must keep this one, baby.” Quentin stated, pointing to Ava, the agent just gave a funny giggle. Sara simply walked up to them and left a kiss on her father's forehead and watched Ava, winking at her.

 

“I know, dad.”

 

 

The dinner went very well for everyone. Quentin had prepared a delicious Cacciatore chicken and apparently had been careful, the three dined talking about everything that had happened in those two years for Sara. Quentin could hardly believe that his little daughter had survived between Vikings and battles, but at the same time he was so proud of his daughter. And he was proud that she had people who would support her and love her as much as Ava. Surely Laurel would be very happy for her sister.

 

 

“So, Ava said they met when you destroyed the time. It is true?” Quentin said raising an eyebrow as they devoured that dinner. The man could barely handle the crime of Star City and his little one was causing problems in the timeline..

 

“Something like that.” Sara grimaced before drinking something. “But it wasn’t my fault, okay?”

 

“It was all your fault.” Ava clarified as she drank from her glass.

 

“It wasn’t! I had to decide for the good of humanity. Reality was at stake...” Sara excused with a wince with her lips.

 

“There were dinosaurs walking around New York! Pyramids fell from the sky, Sara...” Ava said raising an eyebrow too. Now Quentin was doing the same and both of them were watching Sara, who stammered a bit.

 

 

“Ava is right, baby. Sometimes you tend to be a little impulsive.” The man extended his hand to caress her daughter. “You got that from your dad.”

 

“This is not happening.” She rolled her eyes and continued eating her dinner. It was incredible that now those two were united against her.

 

“She's perfect for you…” Quentin clarified, pointing to Ava with his fork and continuing to eat. Now those who looked into each other's eyes were Ava and Sara. They both smiled, everything seemed to be going so well. “Laurel has been calling me these few months.”

 

“You mean **Dinah?** The metahuman of Earth-2.” Sara raised one of her eyebrows as she ate a piece of that delicious chicken.

 

“Yes...” Her father cleared his throat. Sometimes it was impossible to differentiate them, they were so similar and different at the same time. “She has told me that she has been with you, helping you to find you. I assumed it would be fine if you can help her too...”

 

“We'll see how she does it. For now, I don’t plan to let her go, it's very dangerous and-”

 

“She has greatly improved this time.” Ava clarified as she wiped her lips with one of the napkins. “I mean, I've known her as long as you do and I don’t put my hands on fire for her, but she has been very helpful…”

 

“I know, I know. And I've decided to give her the chance to prove it.” Said Sara, wiping her lips with one of the napkins too. “It's the only thing I can do now, I don’t know her, I don’t trust her but I'll give her a chance.”

 

“I'm glad you give her a chance ... she's a good girl. Apparently she’s doing things well and that’s very good, we have to keep her away from this hell and from Diaz. You have no idea what that monster is doing in this city, Sara.”

 

Ava sighed deeply at the thought of this man and the connection he had with her best friend, Alex.

 

“I know. For now she will be under my care. I don’t trust her… but she has a chance.”

 

Her girlfriend and her father nodded, almost proud. Sara simply rolled her eyes and smiled sideways so she could continue with that chicken. Between talks, jokes, some embarrassing childhood stories, the moment between them had been very pleasant.

 

 

“Don’t worry. I'll do it, you were the one who cooked.” Ava said taking the dirty dishes and taking them to the kitchen, the perfect moment to leave the Lance family alone.

 

“I'm glad you found happiness, baby.” The man took his daughter's hand and squeezed it with love, he had missed her little girl's presence so much. “She's one of the good ones, honey. Don’t let her go…”

 

Sara smiled for him, proud of it. She was so happy and proud of that woman, so much so that she had brought her with the most important person in her life and he understood how happy Sara was, how happy Ava makes her, he approved her. Now everything was in its place.

 

“I will not.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**WAVERIDER**

 

 

“So ... Are you going to talk to me or what?” Laurel asked as she dodged a blow and moved to the side, blocking a kick with her own arm.

 

“We're training, it's not about talking.” Alex muttered as she turned on her heel and threw a kick that Laurel dodged again. The brunette was good at the fight but the metahuman was better, so much so that she could be as good as Sara. Well, not so much but she gave good fight.

 

After a few hits and kicks, both crossed again in that fight. Testing the strength of each other, Laurel was stronger by her powers but now she wasn’t able to put them to the test.

 

“You know we have to talk ...” The metahuman whispered as she launched a blow that Alex quickly evaded, leaving behind the woman. Alex took her from behind, specifically putting an arm around her neck trying to wield a jiu jitsu collar choke on her but Laurel took her hard, pulling forward and using Alex's weight in her favor, the brunette fell in front of her.

 

“…Why?” Alex asked agitatedly.

 

“I'm kind of like an expert on dead lovers.” Laurel said, somewhat agitated, kept moving thinking that Alex would attack again, but she didn’t. She simply stayed on the ground trying to recover her breathing, sweat and the heat was beginning to be a problem.

 

“I see…” The brunette whispered as she ran a hand across her forehead. Although she had one less eye, it wasn’t so bad.

 

“What I want to say is ... I know how you feel, ok?” Laurel reached over holding out her hand so the brunette could get up and in doing so, she nodded. “I've lost my boyfriend too. I'm also full of hatred and resentment for it ... and I know that deep down, you feel it.”

 

“I know…” Alex admitted with a shrug. “I mean ... It hurts, you know? It hurts, and I'm angry, and I'm hurt and full of  this… bitterness ... but I know I don’t gain anything by feeling hatred or resentment inside of me ... because that will not make her come back. Because anyway, what's the point, Laurel?”

 

“I've asked you all to not to call me Laurel again.” The woman said, somewhat exasperated as she wiped the sweat.

 

“You've asked THEM not to call you like that, because you don’t want them to remind you or think of you like THEIR Laurel.” Alex clarified as she handed a bottle of water to the metahuman woman. “But I never met her. So... You're my Laurel.”

 

Alex stared at her for a moment and shook her head.

 

 

“Not like that, I mean...” The woman stuttered a little nervously as she moved away from her. “That you're the only one I've met. Stop looking at me like that.”

 

 

“You're so weird...” Laurel mumbled raising an eyebrow with some curiosity, but still smiling slightly, and watching as the brunette turned her eyes with exasperation, walking out of the room. “So... when you go back to your job?”

 

“On Monday… I have a meeting with the Director, who hates me.” Alex grimaced with her lips, she knew that couldn’t go well.

 

 

They both walked down the corridor of the Waverider walking towards the bridge of the ship when they saw Sara and Ava go through one of the doors, walking hand in hand. They seemed to smile very happy while talking about some things. Alex grimaced at Laurel, pointing her tongue with his index finger. As if so much sweetness gave her nausea.

 

“Hey, how was that meeting with Daddy?" The brunette asked as she watched both blondes smile at each other. They seemed very happy.

 

“Sooo good, better than I expected.” Ava admitted, nodding.

 

“How is Quentin? Is he ok?” Laurel asked a little worried, but didn’t want to bother Sara.

 

“He is.” Sara said with a nod. “He told me you've worried about him all this time ... Thanks for that.”

 

Laurel said nothing, only smiled slightly for the Captain. She felt a little uncomfortable but both had to get the idea that the other was close and would be for a while.

 

“But my DAD loved Ava and prepared a very good dinner.”

 

“Oh ... meeting daddy. You were dying, right? Surely you were a ball of nerves and fear.” Alex teased as they walked. “He interrogated you like in the movies, right? Did he threaten to make you disappear or something?”

 

“No... Well, maybe he did but he was very kind, does that count? I was dying… But Sara was always with me and he was nice, by the way.” Ava said to her friend.

 

“Yeah…  I would have gone for a: 'Sir, my name is Ava but your daughter calls me **‘daddy’** too!” Alex commented with a chuckle, Sara laughed too, but the brunette  received a small blow to the back of her neck, came from Ava.

 

**A WEEK LATER**

 

Things had gone very well in that week. Sara and Ava had shared time together, some nights in their apartment and others in the Waverider. The Legends had had some quiet days with small easy missions, nothing very problematic. Sara's panic attacks began to decrease each time Ava spent the night at her side, which was a good excuse to make up for lost time.

Laurel and Alex had shared some time; however, the brunette didn’t seem to be the same as before. Ava had managed to Alex spend an occasional night in her apartment, but couldn’t leave her alone in it, apparently getting used to it was costing.

 

“This is not fair! Not fucking fair!” Screamed the brunette as she walked down the aisle of the Waverider and began unbuttoning that dark blazer. The button on the collar of her shirt was beginning to suffocate her, or at least she felt that. Everything began to suffocate her.

 

“I know but...” Ava tried to say, walking with her friend, trying to calm her but it seemed impossible. In these five years of knowing her she had never seen Alex so upset.

 

“But what? That damn dwarf dictator excluded me from the Bureau, Ava!”  The brunette growled as they walked towards the bridge of the ship, where Sara was trying to solve some crossword puzzles sitting on the sofa in her office.

 

“What's going on?” The Captain asked, listening to the noice and leaving her room. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Agent Sharpe, so she approached leaving a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

 

“The Bureau Director decided that Alex should leave the Bureau for a while.” Ava mumbled between kisses.

 

“You mean SUSPENDED. That son of a bitch says I'm not able to go back to work. What am I not capable of?” The woman exclaimed completely furious but suddenly she was startled when her phone started ringing in her pocket, however, she pointed to Sara again. “I'm very capable! Soy muy capaz de hacer mi trabajo, maldito enano!”

 

“She's talking and cursing in Spanish and I don’t understand her.” Sara said with a grimace as she watched Ava shake her head. Alex just spun around, cursing in English and Spanish at the same time.  “Wait ... So, you can’t go back to work for the Bureau?”

 

“No, Sara. The Director's orders were explicit.” Ava commented around her girlfriend's waist with her arm.

 

“Not until that asshole says I'm ready ... I mean **NEVER**!” She commented completely bitter, dropping on the couch. The brunette sighed deeply and looked for something in the pockets of her blazer, taking out a small sample. “At least I managed to steal this.”

 

“Alex ... You're stealing government property!” Ava exclaimed opening her eyes in surprise, but both women watched her without understanding.

 

“So what?” Sara asked.

 

“I'm taking something that belongs to me! This is my new eye! And who are you? My best friend or my ex boss?! Make your choice.”

 

“Ok… I’m sorry, it's the habit…” Ava grimaced. “You're my friend ... obviously I'm going to support you.”

 

“I need vodka ... I need to cheer up with something.” Alex muttered a little helplessly.

 

Sara was going to comment something when she felt a slight pain in her head, so she leaned over. Sara lost her sight for a few moments, due to the pain she had suffered. Everything was starting to feel strange ... A gasp escaped her lips, which alerted Ava who came quickly to her.

 

“Sara, are you okay? Is it another...?” Ava mumbled trying to help her, noticing how Sara seemed stressed.

 

“No, just ... it was a strange pain...” Sara murmured, sighing deeply, the pain decreased little by little. Both women watched her worried, not understanding exactly what that had been.

 

“What the hell was that then?” Alex asked raising an eyebrow and getting up from her seat. Nothing else mattered now.

 

“It seems I have the answer to that, Captain Lance. There is a slight problem...” Gideon spoke, taking everyone's attention, Nate, Ray and Zari reached the Bridge of the ship. They had been reunited by Gideon.

 

“What's wrong now, Gideon?” Sara asked as she stroked her head.

 

“There has been a drastic change in time, Captain. Apparently, we have a very important time aberration in 1987, there was an attack at a convention in Las Vegas. All this is linked to the trial of Andrei Volkov, one of the most important serial killers of the decade. In our timeline, he was imprisoned in the trial but now, he turns out to have been innocent of that trial.” Gideon showed them some photos and videos on one of the screens.

 

“What does that have to do with Sara?” Nate asked with a frown. He knew the history very well and this was completely unkwown and new. Everyone looked at each other, gathered on that bridge.

 

“Apparently, Captain Lance's parents were at that convention, Laurel Lance was two years old by then, but Sara Lance was not born yet. That man planned a vendetta against the young Officer Quentin Lance, but being linked to the Soviet Union complicated the case by erasing all evidence that he had something to do with it. The situation between Russia and the United States was not the best.” Gideon explained.

 

“Does this mean that...?” Alex asked trying to say something. They all watched Sara. “... that has to do with your conception.”

 

“Stop! I don’t want to know how I was conceived.” Said Sara raising her hand, shaking her head.

 

“Me neither!” Ava clarified, grimacing.

 

“I do!” Alex exclaimed with a smile as she looked at that screen and read. “Wow, it seems you were conceived on a short trip to ... Las Vegas… What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, huh? Well, not everything stayed there, your mother returned with her belly filled like a damn turkey.”

 

“Dude!” Sara exclaimed, covering her face. Alex giggled while Zari and Nate tried not to laugh.

 

“Take off, let me see.” Ava said as she looked at the screen and read the information of that time aberration. “Seems like your parents started a trip to Las Vegas, trying to spend some time together where ... Umh ... your mom had to attend a conference about Medieval History in Las Vegas, but both died in that place… They don’t explain why, it is clearly covered up by being related to the Soviet Union. It just says it was an accident.”

 

“That means...” Laurel frowned. She still didn’t understand very well all those things about time and its problems, aberrations and anachronisms. Damn time travel.

 

“It means that...” Zari was going to try to explain to her but Sara interrupted her suddenly.

 

“It means that if that does happen, I will not be born!” Sara exclaimed surprised, opening her eyes wide. “I don’t want to die! I'm too young and happy to die…”

 

“You already died twice.” Zari clarified with a frown.

 

“Are you happy?” Ava asked.

 

“Yes! Both! But one thing is to decide to die and another thing is to kill me without even existing.”

 

“Okay, babe, chill.” Ava said as she placed a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, which was trying to relax.

 

“But we can fix that, right?” Asked Ray watching as everyone was as confused as he was. “It is not so difficult.”

 

“Exactly ... all we have to do is prevent that from happening. Take care of your parents and ... everything will be fine. We will also avoid a big tragedy.” Ava said explaining the situation, everything would be fine if they fixed that aberration avoiding further complicating the situation. Everyone else nodded, for which Sara was grateful.

 

Each of them went to the Fabrication Room, while the others stayed there. Everyone had a mission and was to save Sara Lance's existence. Again.

 

“So ... are we going to 1987? I love the 80’s.” Alex mumbled playing with her fingers as if trying to go unnoticed. As if she were a little girl.

 

“Are **WE** going?” Ava and Sara asked at the same time, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Ow, come on! You will not leave me locked in my apartment, where I don’t feel comfortable at all or happ,y while you are going to travel in time!” Alex commented somewhat surprised and shaking her head. Sara and Ava looked at each other without knowing what to say. “If you leave me here… I swear, I'll burn your apartment, and the whole building. I swear. And you ... I'll tell your dad you're pregnant!”

 

“… Yeah, we have to take her with us.” Sara said and pointed to Alex. “Look at that face ... You can’t say no…”

 

“If something happens to her, it will be all your fault, Lance.” Ava pointed her finger at her and then walked out of that bridge to look for something much more comfortable to wear. This was going to be crazy ... literal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**1987, STARLING CITY**

_“Zari, Ray, Nate and Mick are in Las Vegas, taking care that the place is completely out of danger. We will take care that they arrive well ... without interfering more than in this. Good luck, girls.”  Sara was heard over the intercom in her ears._

 

“Do you really have to use that last name?” Ava asked whispering as she arranged her suit and her hair loose sideways, so 80's. She cursed Sara for sending her there like THAT.

 

“I like it.” Laurel shrugged her shoulders in a grimace, nor was she very happy to have to dress like that. Both were in front of that small house in that beautiful neighborhood of the city, the Agent knocked on the door waiting for someone to respond soon.

 

“Honey, what have you forgotten something?” Quentin Lance asked, much younger and with much more hair. But when he saw those women he was really surprised.

 

“Oh ... I'm sorry, I thought it was my wife.” Quentin apologized as he opened the door a little more. “Do you need something?”

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Lance. I'm Agent Carter and she's Agent Lauper from the CIA, we have to talk to you.” Ava said confidently, showing her CIA badge.

 

“Oh, sure. Come in.” Said the man a little amazed, stepping aside to let the women pass. By that time Quentin was a Police Officer, very new to his job. The visit of the women seemed to surprise him.

 

“And your wife is...?” Ava asked as she looked around. Laurel went to see some pictures in the room, she could see some of Quentin and Dinah holding a two-year-old baby. Laurel Lance. Earth-1.

Apparently they were not so different ...

 

 

 

“She took our daughter to a friend's house, she will spend these days with them.” The man commented as he sat on that sofa in front of them. “So? What's going on? At the police station they said that I could take the weekend...”

 

Ava and Laurel looked at each other for a moment.

 

“Mr. Lance, I'm afraid to tell you that you can’t travel to Las Vegas this weekend. We have very good information that says it may be dangerous and it would not be ideal. A very reliable source told us that you could be in danger, since Andrei Volkov is on the loose.”

 

* * *

 

“Crap.” Ava muttered as they both left the house and began to walk on the sidewalk, trying to evade some children playing baseball and shouting happily.

 

_“What's wrong?” Sara asked through the intercom._

 

“Apparently, Mr. Lance plans to make his trip anyway. He says he’s capable enough to take care of himself and that he promised his wife to travel, his marriage is at stake.” Laurel said as she growled when one of the children hit her with the ball, so she kicked her away from them causing the children complain. _‘Mean lady!’_

 

_“I know, we knew this could happen. My dad is a little bit stubborn ... We are close to you, guys. We will arrive very soon.”_

 

****

**_« When the working day is done. Oh girls, they wanna have fun_** **_»_**

They both waited there until they hear like a car was approaching, with some loud music.

 

**« Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun. Oh, girls just wanna have fun. »**

 

The two women stayed there for a moment without noticing that a bright and beautiful red convertible 1967 Pontiac Firebird was parked in front of them. The blond woman who was driving it had tied her hair, some casual clothes and big glasses. The brunette next to her dressed almost the same.

 

“Wanna ride, ladies?” Sara lifted her glasses to wink at Ava, who was snorting with her arms crossed.

 

“This car is bitchin’!” Alex exclaimed with her big glasses, sitting on the driver's side. Dancing happily with that music on the radio.

 

“Seriously? How did you get this car?” Ava asked with a frown and watching that beautiful car shine. The way Alex chewed her gum began to annoy her.

 

“My badass ninja friend here is an expert in the art of theft.” Alex commented raising an eyebrow and pointing at Sara, Sara just raised her sunglasses, smiling proudly.

 

“You two were stealing and driving this car while we were suffering with your stubborn young dad?” Ava just rolled her eyes and stepped into that car jumping behind, just like Laurel did at her side. As soon as Sara noticed that they both climbed, she accelerated that car to get out of there quickly.

 

“I told ya, that wasn’t going to work.” Sara said shaking her head, the warm air against her face as she drove through the streets. “My dad is really stubborn.”

 

“I wonder who you got it from?” Ava commented. Sara grimaced at her in the rearview mirror.

 

“So ... we can’t interfere with their plans. So, we'll simply monitor them closely…”

 

* * *

 

 

The road to Las Vegas would be about ten or twelve hours driving on that road, and it had hardly been just three. Sara was driving while the others were in their places, watching the landscape around them. The other Legends were watching the place where the event would be and helpful to the captain's call.

 

 

“Vivaaa Las Vegas.” Alex sang for the fifth time on that tour, she felt a bit bored. The lack of technology didn’t seem to affect her after living two years away from all that.

 

“All right, I'm done. Is that the only part of the song you remember? Shut up and put some music on the radio.” Ava asked as she pointed to the radio.

 

“So rude.” Alex grunted as she turned on the radio, apparently listening to Madonna's 'Get into the Groove', which made Sara get in a much better mood. Her mom and dad were in the car in front of them, although they were a little distance away to avoid suspicion. And they hadn’t stopped to buy something to eat, which make Sara a little bit grumpy.

 

_“…‘Viva Las Vegas '... 'Cerveza, por favor!_ _'... 'La isla bonita'._ It's the only thing I can say in Spanish.” Said Sara, being honest.

 

“I'm a proud girlfriend.” Ava commented smiling, leaning in her seat to leave a kiss on her driver's cheek.

 

“I'm a proud Latina friend.” Alex answered with a nod as she watched the landscape.

 

“Who is this? I like this song…” Laurel said as she pointed to the radio, apparently “Madonna’s La Isla Bonita’ sounded.

 

“What?” The three women said at once, watching Laurel with astonishment.

 

“Don’t you know who Madonna is? I'm going to stop right here, and I'm going to abandon you.” Sara threatened, Laurel just shrugged.

 

"I don't even like Madonna but that's an insult." Ava said.

 

"You don't?" Sara asked disappointedly.

 

“I don’t know. Never listen to that music. We don’t have that Madonna in our Earth…” Laurel rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh my gods, I will never go to Earth 2.” Alex exclaimed, shaking her head.

 

“But at least we have Cindy Lauper and Cher.” Laurel tried to fix it.

 

“You will never go back to that place!” Sara exclaimed.

 

“How many hours do we have left? I'm hungry.” Laurel asked Ava with a wince. Apparently, Quentin had finally parked in one of the restaurants on the road, so the four breathed relieved. Two of them were dying to go to the bathroom, and two of them were dying of hunger.

 

“Okay, I'll park here and eat here to avoid being recognized. Alex, you’re the one who they don’t even know, so go for some burguers, the others ... try to go to the bathroom without being seen.” Said Sara putting on her black leather jacket and observed them in the mirror of that car.

 

After eating some burgers and fries in the car, they returned to the road when Quentin and Dinah left the restaurant holding hands. They seemed really happy, that kind of couple that you say 'this is eternal'.

 

“I never saw them like that, you know…” Sara told Ava in a whisper, which was now next to her on that trip. Alex lay asleep in her back seat trying to hug the seat, while Laurel slept with her head on the legs of the brunette.

 

“Like what…?” Ava asked as she stroked her cheek slowly, sharing some hot coffee to get rid of sleep on that road. Twelve hours of travel wasn’t easy.

 

“Happy. I mean, I've seen them together but never in this way ... Only when I was a child and then my accident happened and...” Sara commented explaining that with some sadness. “I've never seen them like that, so happy.”

 

“My parents used to get along, except for some fights. A little silly to tell the truth, but... yeah.” Ava rolled her eyes in a funny way to make her laugh. “What I'm going to say is is that everyone has their own way on relationships. Sometimes it happens, it's not your fault, Sara.”

 

“I know ... But I feel that what I experienced was the cause that what they had was broken, you know? I feel that everything I've lived has changed my whole family's life... My mother, my father, Laurel.” Sara murmured a bit sadly, her gaze directly on the road and the darkness of it.

 

“You have to stop thinking that it's all your fault, Sara.” Ava whispered, leaning down to lean her head on the blonde's shoulder, which she was watching the road. Feeling as her body relaxed at the touch of her girlfriend. “You have to stop carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

 

“I’m doing it right now, Aves.”

 

* * *

 

 

The trip had been quite enjoyable, to be honest. They had arrived Las Vegas for almost dawn and Sara had decided to get some sleep when Ava had taken control of the car for the next few hours. The mission was to keep the Lance family safe and alive.

 

“Guys, are you in position? They are going to enter the hotel.” Sara indicated as Ava parked the car in the parking lot, all were awake now drinking some coffee.

 

_“Everything five by five, boss. The place is clean, so if that guy is going to attack them in any way, we'll quickly notice.”_ Ray was heard on the other side of the communicator. His cheerful voice irritated the girls a bit. Too much for this morning.

 

While Laurel and Alex did their work touring and watching the place, Sara and Ava approached the reception to book in that hotel. The ideal was to look for a room not too far from or close to the Lance.

 

 

“Hi, she's Michelle Carter and I'm Deborah Harry.” Sara introduced herself kindly, taking off her big sunglasses, acting a little more extravagant than usual. “We called yesterday to reserve two rooms, please.”

 

“Wow, Debbie, like the band singer.” Exclaimed the excited girl as she chewed her gum in a not very pleasant way. “Well, give me a sec.” Said the girl adjusting her glasses while searching through her papers until she finally found something. “Yes, right here it says you booked. Perfect ... Oh, wait, you come to the LGTB event this year, right? The event starts tomorrow, Saturday, and will continue until Sunday, so I'm glad you're here early. Today and tomorrow there will be a Medieval History event, but… pf! Who wants to know that, right? Yikes.”

 

“Yeah, pretty rad. See ya later.” Sara said as she took both keys and held out an Alex, who seemed a little annoyed at having to endure people talking so loudly in the morning.

 

 “Ava and I will go to room 104, you and Laurel to 101. Ray and the others will take care of my parents while we rest, apparently, they filled my father's room with mic so we can know what they have in mind.” Sara said as they walked through that hotel, waiting for the elevator.

 

This trip was going to be pretty radical.

 

* * *

 

 

“That is not true. At all!” Sara complained as they walked through that place, the first event on Medieval History was over. The four women walked among some people who enjoyed their cocktails, Sara's parents had left first of that panel and were at that party. “I mean, what they said about King Arthur was just a story for children is not true. We met him.”

 

“We know.” Ava muttered as she tried to look where were Sara's parents, they just wore some informal attire but quite according to that event. Ava was wearing a white shirt and a jacket with shoulder pads. “I hate these clothes.”

 

“Nah, you look good.” Sara said with a shrug. She was wearing a white shirt that says **FRANKIE SAYS RELAX** with black spandex leggins, her hair in a side ponytail.

 

“We know you make out with Guinevere, Sara. Stop.” Alex said as she drank a little sip of her drink. “It's not so bad, I hate shoulder pads but they don’t look so bad.”

 

“Can we stop talking about clothes? Your parents are sitting at one of the tables there. We should keep close but not too much, maybe the best thing is to divide us.” Ava commented looking around, noticing that everything was too good, and quiet.

 

“It’s true. There are a lot of people here.” Laurel commented a little annoyed because one of the guys had pushed her, but when the guy saw her, he stared at her like a dumb. Ugh.

 

“Ok, let's see. Ava and I will stay here watching my parents, Ray and the others are taking care of the hotel, and you two will take care of them when they get to their rooms.”

 

Alex let out a snort.

 

“Yeah. So you two can go fuck your brains out in your room while we watch your daddy and mommy, right?” Alex said raising an eyebrow, but then sighed waving her hand so they wouldn’t say anything. “Don’t say it, I will do it. You owe me one. BIG ONE.” She pointed to Sara as she searched for the keys to the room in her bag and left the crowd of people next to Laurel, but not before stealing some bottles of bourbon and vodka without anyone noticing.

 

“So…” Sara moved on her spot and watched her girlfriend. She was so hot even with that eighties look. “Do you want to drink something?”

 

“Are you trying to make me drunk, Lance?” Ava raised an eyebrow, smiling sideways.

 

“At least I’m trying.” Sara winked at her. The two women started walking around the place without losing sight of Sara's parents, who seemed very happy drinking a few drinks and chatting with some of Dinah's colleagues.

The music began to make the atmosphere more entertaining and cheerful, the lights went down enough to brighten up the party, causing some people to begin to approach the dance floor, more when Karma Chameleon started playing.

 

_“Every day is like survival. You're my lover, not my rival.”_ Sara sang to the Agent as she took her hand and began to move from one place to another, as if she wanted to make her dance. Ava just made a funny face, she didn’t even know how to start dancing. Was it embarrassing to say that she didn’t know how to dance? This was Ava Sharpe being insecure.

 

“Come on, Aves. Dance with me...” Sara said as she took the blonde's hand and began to move along with the song, dancing happily among the people. Each one danced in their own way.

 

Although the beginning was a bit harsh and Ava kept repeating that they should concentrate on the mission, Ava started dancing and moving with Sara. Everything felt so good, so much happiness between laughs, dancing some very good songs. Happy normal people. For a moment they even forgot why they were there. And why not? Sara had never had such a fun and natural moment since she had returned to Star City that time. Ava seemed to be giving her back part of her soul and that was something that scared her a little bit, but it comforted her at the same time. Suddenly the pop music stopped and the DJ changed to a much romantic song. ‘Take my breath away’ from Berlin. Apparently, it was the new and fashionable song in that year.

 

 

**_Watching every motion In my foolish lover's game_ **

 

 

 

Both looked at each other in a funny way like: ‘No way! We're too badass for this shit’  Suddenly Sara jumped forward to hug Ava, clinging to her tightly. The agent simply opened her eyes with surprise but had to admit that it didn’t feel bad.

 

 

“Sh, stay like this.” Sara whispered in her ear. Ava simply stood still without understanding, that Sara whispering in her ear didn’t help much.

 

“What's wrong?” Ava asked.

 

“My parents are dancing close to us and if they recognize you, the plan will go to hell, Agent Carter.” Sara whispered again as she began to move slowly along with the song, sharing a moment together. Almost something so adorable to see that both seemed very nervous and not because of the closeness of Quentin and Dinah Lance to them.

 

“Crap... You're right. It could make the time aberration worse.” Ava whispered taking Sara by the waist and beginning to move slowly next to her, sharing that slow and romantic song. Maybe too corny for both of them, but it was a good way to get out of that situation.

 

****

**_Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love_ ** **_  
Never hesitating to become the fated ones_ **

 

“This is so cheesy.” Sara murmured with a small giggle, deeply sighing the perfume of the taller woman.

 

“I know ... Promise me to not tell Alex and Zari about this.” Said Ava.

 

“I can’t do that, Aves, it'll be so funny.” She murmured against the skin of her neck.

 

“She's going to make fun of you too.”

 

 

“We will not tell this to anyone. Never.” Sara agreed with a nod. Both were still holding each other, but now they both looked into each other's eyes, sharing that connection. Unique.

 

****

_**Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames** _  
_**Turning and returning to some secret place inside**_  
_**Watching in slow motion as you turn my way and say**_

**_Take my breath away…_ **

 

 

“Thanks, Ava.” The smaller blonde whispered, unable to take her gaze off of her.

 

“Why?” Ava frowned.

 

“For giving me this opportunity ... and for doing me so well.” Sara explained to her trying to find the right words, she was Sara Lance. She didn’t understand words, only actions. “Even though I have many faults and I’m a disaster, you make me a better person every day. Ava, you're amazing ... and I've never been this happy in my life.”

 

Ava simply kept silent, losing herself in her blue eyes.

 

“And although I feel that I don’t deserve you, because you deserve something much better...”

 

Now Ava was going to say something about that but Sara stopped her, needed to finish talking.

 

"Although I feel that I don’t deserve you ... I will do whatever it takes to deserve you. I will do anything.”

 

Ava simply couldn’t say anything, she was completely lost at those words. She knew what the right word was to tell her, and to reciprocate that beautiful moment, she just bend to kiss the lips of her girlfriend, a slow kiss. A kiss where she said everything.

 

 

**_Take my breath away…_ **

 

 

“This is too corny.” They repeated both when they separated, but then they started laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

**ROOM 101**

 

 

The two women were in the room watching the small old television, some bottles of vodka and some empty pack of chips surrounded them. Some empty, and others not so much.

 

“Okay, then she sings in Spanish about that island.” Laurel grimaced with her lips after taking a long sip from that vodka bottle.

 

“Yes, but you don’t see the big meaning of all this. She also sings to love, I guess...” Alex explained drinking from that bottle, both watched tv as Madonna began to dance in that video, moving slowly with her dress in that latin town. “She wrote it to highlight the beauty and mystery of the people of Latin America.”

 

“And who is San Pedro? Because she says she tells you I love you or something...” Laurel was trying to understand.

 

“She says ‘te amo’ to the person, San Pedro is the island. I'm too drunk for this conversation.”

 

“So, what does it mean?” She frowned, seeing how everyone was beginning to dance with each other and she with a beautiful red flamenco dress, this was really incoherent.

 

“That's the point! Nobody knows.” Alex exclaimed as she got up from the bed and set the bottle aside. “Come on!” She takes Laurel's hand to take her to the center of the room, and make her dance the same way they danced in that video. The brunette took her by her hand and her waist.

 

 

**_Ring through my ears and sting my eyes_ ** **_  
Your Spanish lullaby_ **

****

“What are you doing?” Laurel asked trying not to laugh but it was impossible, both were laughing for the alcohol and how funny it all was. Now the song changed to a different one, Open your heart to me. A song much more pop and much more moved to dance.

 

**_If you gave me half a chance you'd see my desire burning inside of me.  
I've had to work much harder than this. _ ** **_For something I want don't try to resist me!_ **

 

“This is dancing. Don’t know how to do it on your Earth or what?” Alex explained turning around and beginning to move with that song. The brunette took Laurel's hand and began make her spin around, making her laugh even more.

           

 

 

  
**You look a little sad boy, I wonder why…  You're too wrapped up in yourself to notice.**  
  


****

“Now, you must do it like this…” The brunette explained to her as she moved in a specific step, explaining to Laurel every movement and she imitated it almost perfectly. Too good to be drunk. 

 

“You see? You're doing great!” The brunette exclaimed as she took the bottle and drank a little more bourbon. Both began to move with perfect coordination, with some dance moves typical of the eighties. Surely Sara and Ava would arrive later and they would be fine to keep an eye on Sara's parents. So… they deserved a bit of fun too, right? Easy. 

 

**_One is such a lonely number..._** **_Open your heart, I'll make you love me._ ** **_  
It's not that hard, if you just turn the key_ **

 

 

 

“I can’t believe I'm doing this in the 80s. This song is so corny that I'm going to throw up…” Laurel commented with a laugh when she stumbled trying to do a dance step. Too drunk maybe, and too much laughter. Alex just stared at her.

 

“Why are you like this with me? Is it pity? Do you feel sorry for me? I don’t like people feeling sorry for me…” Alex said suddenly, helping her to get up. The brunette was so drunk and that meant she had no problem expressing what she thought.

 

“Do you really believe that I could have pity on someone?” Laurel said raising an eyebrow as she drank some bourbon straight from the bottle.

 

Alex just shrugged and they both started dancing, trying to have the same choreography almost perfect, but it was really disastrous between vodka, bourbon, stumbling, dancing and laughter. This was the first time for both.

 

****

**_Open your heart, I'll make you love me._ **

 

 

Both began to laugh when the song ended, they could barely stand on their feet after so much alcohol.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**ROOM 104**

Between kisses, dances and some laughter, Sara's parents returned to their room almost at dawn. Ava and Sara did the same in room 104, close to Quentin and Dinah. They knew that Laurel and Alex would be watching their parents at night, so they decided to rest so that the next day they would be more sharp and rested.

 

Or at least they believed until Sara began to move between dreams, whispering meaningless things until suddenly she awoke abruptly, scaring the woman at her side. Sara began to breathe quickly, that dream had been so real...

 

 

“It's okay. Hey, I'm right here. Here I thought you gave nightmares, not have them.” Ava said with a cute smile, which Sara answered despite being a little surprised by that dream. “Wanna talk about it?”

 

Sara just shook her head, hugging her girlfriend so she could hide in her arms. Find the peace that only Ava Sharpe could give her.

 

“Are you okay?” Ava asked as she felt Sara hid her face in her neck. She never thought Sara Lance could be so soft.

 

“How can I? ... It's weird to be quiet when I know my parents are making ME right now.” Said Sara making Ava giggle, she knew Ava was referring to the dream but it wasn’t the time to talk about it anyway. Both were embraced in bed. It felt so good. Now she felt at home.

 

Ava was silent for a moment enjoying some affection, cuddling together. “Are you really happy?”

 

Sara tilted her head so she could see Ava in her eyes. How can she not be? She was the pinch of normality in all that chaos, she was that breath of fresh air in all that madness between anachronisms, problems and death. “Yes, yes I am.”

 

“I'm happy with you too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**NEXT MORNING**

 

 

The sun was going through that window and her eyes were beginning to itch, she was beginning to wake up and everything seemed to be going well, very well until she felt the horrible sensation of fire in her stomach. Too much alcohol last night.

 

The brunette tried to get up to shower, surely Sara was going to kill her for falling asleep in full surveillance... but ... something prevented her from moving. She simply frowned as she felt some female arms embracing her waist. Slowly she turned to see ... Soon her eyes widened as she saw who was hugging her in that possessive way in the morning.

 

“Oh ... my … Gods.” Alex murmured, trying to turn to remove those arms from her waist. Both were naked among those sheets. “This can’t be possible.”

 

Laurel lay at her side with her hair disheveled, grimacing as she felt the brunette move from the bed abruptly trying not to fall.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god.” Alex repeated again and again sneaking off that bed while looking for her clothes but she just managed to kick some empty vodka bottles, making some loud noises that woke the metahuman.

 

“What are you…? What are you doing in my room?” Asked Laurel completely asleep, trying to clean her face with her hands and remove the laziness she felt. She didn’t even understand what was happening in those moments.

 

“You mean OUR room.” As she searched for her panties on the floor until she found them and put them on. “I’ll never drink that much again, damn it.”

 

“What the ... you're naked.” Laurel exclaimed sitting on the bed and pointing to the brunette but then she observed herself. “I am too.”

 

“Really? Now you notice it?” Alex scoffed.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Don’t you remember?” Alex asked with a frown. Laurel shook her head and the brunette let out a sigh, expected Laurel to remember it so she could explain, she had no idea. “I expected you do, because I don’t remember anything...”

 

“We did it?! What did we do?!”

 

“What we did NOT do...” The brunette said looking for her shirt but couldn’t find it.

 

“This never happened.” Laurel clarified, hiding between the sheets.

 

“Never. We don’t even remember it!” Exclaimed the brunette as she stirred trying to put on her blue jeans but suddenly something caught the attention of both women, leaving them completely terrified.

 

“Alex, wake up! Let us in, something happened.” Sara's voice was heard knocking on the door and trying to open it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot  
> We can talk about it if you want. I like to know your opinions!


	18. Love is a Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is bitchin'!  
> Please listen to 'Love Is A Battlefield' by Pat Benatar. Feel it, baby!  
> Its going to be short but some big stuff is coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry to have delayed but I have had a few weeks where stress was eating my life.  
> I will dedicate this chapter again and all of them to my great friend, Mar, who's supporting me every day with my crazy ideas. And it's who makes me want to continue, in addition to all of you who leave a comment and make me keep it.
> 
> Soon the big finale will begin to reveal itself and ... it will be really BIG.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot  
> We can talk about it if you want. I like to know your opinions!

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:  LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD**

 

 

 

“Alex, wake up! Let us in, something happened.” Sara's voice was heard knocking on the door and trying to open it.

 

“She found us!” Laurel exclaimed between the sheets, covering her face, avoid showing everything she felt at that moment. She couldn’t even remember what had happened last night, how could they even explain it?

 

“Shh, shut up. She will not. Cover yourself now, damn it!”Alex whispered as she finished putting on her pants and approaching the door to open it at once and trying to look as normal as possible. Smiling broadly.

 

“Hey ... Sara ... How are you today my friend?” Alex said trying to smile as she stepped aside when Sara pushed her to pass. “I see you're in a hurry ... W-What happened?”

 

“Nothing… Ava is taking the bathroom and I'm peeing.” Sara exclaimed as she walked to the bathroom with some hurry without caring about anything else. As soon as Sara closed the bathroom door, Laurel jumped out of bed began to get dressed while Alex gathered clothes and bottles from the floor to eliminate all the evidence.

 

“So, what happened to my parents last night?” Sara asked as she walked back into the room and watched both women move around the room, trying to avoid the obvious tension. Sara frowned. “Why are the blinds still so closed ...? The sun's up…”

 

“I was sleeping! Can't I sleep peacefully just one day?!” Laurel exclaimed perhaps too defensively, which made Sara and Alex watch her with wide eyes. “I'm sorry ... I have a morning headache.”

 

Sara narrowed her eyes. “Okay ... weirdo ... So, Alex, what happened last night with my parents?”

 

“Well ... uh ... you owe me one ...” Alex babbled very nervously trying to explain. “Big one... It was very intense.”

 

“Shut up, I don’t want to know that.” Sara grimaced and then waited for the brunette to keep and tell her the importance of all this research, to know exactly were are Sara's parents to watch over them. Alex opened her mouth to say something when Ava came into the room, stealing everyone's attention. Laurel and Alex seemed almost grateful.

 

“Sara's parents will go to lunch in the Bellagio room and then they will go down to see the place.” Ava said entering the room, noticing how everyone was looking at her. “I just heard them say that while coming, I'm sorry.”

 

“They will go to lunch! Bellagio! See the place! Exactly that!” Alex exclaimed, pointing at her too enthusiastically.

 

“Okay, we will organize the surveillance. Ava and I will go-” Sara was clearly going to choose Ava until she was interrupted.

 

“I'm going with Ava!” Alex suddenly panicked even to think that she would have to share a moment with Laurel, having to talk about what had happened and she wasn’t ready for that. Not drunk enough to talk.

 

The three women now put their surprised eyes on the brunette which began to babble. That had sounded pretty desperate and higher than she expected.

 

“It's just ... I need ... I ... miss you.” Alex said panicking and opening her eyes wide, grabbing her jacket and leaving the room, begging hard for anyone to notice it. Clearly she didn’t achieve it.

 

“What's wrong with her today?” Ava asked and watched her girlfriend shrug. Laurel simply shook her head.

 

“That time of the month.”

 

* * *

 

 

The group had separated into four groups to watch the place, monitor Sara's parents,  plus to finding the killer. Ava along with Alex while Sara and Laurel had decided to watch Sara's parents closely since Mr. Lance could recognize Ava and spoil the entire mission. Therefore, the "Lance sisters" were drinking coffee at couple tables away from Quentin and Dinah, who dined happily while discussing some things about the place. All had been the whole day trying to keep them safe, but the most important thing was to wait for Andrei to give signals and there was still nothing.

 

The silence reigned between them and Sara didn’t seem to feel very comfortable in that place, the noises, people screaming, loud music. Sara sighed with disdain and shook her head, trying to silence all those murmurs that in her mind seemed like screams. The whole afternoon had been like that and it was beginning to make her suffer.

And even if she believed that her partner didn’t notice it, it was very obvious that the metahuman felt a little bit uncomfortable, it was not necessary to explain why. After drinking her coffee, Laurel finally spoke.

 

“Look, I know that you don’t like me and I know that it bothers you that I am close to you and your friends. But I think you should get over it now... I'm not the same person you've met and I think I have the right to earn that.” The tallest woman said as she adjusted her sunglasses. She was so upset and maybe it didn’t help to be upset because of Alex.

 

“What are you talking about?” The captain frowned, but then understood everything.

 

“It's very obvious. Don’t you see yourself? You're tense and upset.” Laurel mumbled before one of the waiters approached with a smile to bring another cup of coffee for her, whom she thanked him for. “And I understand all that crap, but I'm really working hard and I feel like maybe I can do something different. And even though Ava and I have many differences, she understood it. This is only momentary, I don’t come to ruin your team or destroy the world.”

 

“It's not like that.” Sara defended herself, frowning. She didn’t understand why now she started with this when it was not like that.

 

“I know, all that crap about how I look like your sister.” Laurel rolled her eyes, already waiting for that excuse from Sara. But in truth it was much easier to admit that she didn’t want her there and that's it.

 

“No ... I mean ... Dinah ... I'm having some problems to get the idea of all this again.” Sara explained. Laurel was going to speak but the Captain stopped her this time. “Not with you ... with this, in general. I've been away for two years and ... I've had some problems assimilating everything, time travel, stuff, people. Only Ava is the one who knows ... I've had problems even sleeping. I’m having some panic attacks but everything… everything is getting better.”

 

The metahuman simply nodded slowly watching the Captain.

 

“But Ava is helping me, a lot. I don’t want anyone to know that on my team because I’m the Captain and they must see me like that. These are very simple things that perhaps have no meaning for others but for me...” Sara shook her head slowly, the fact that there were so many people nearby was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable. The sound of their murmurs, laughter, talks. So fucking loud.

 

Breathe.

 

“So ... it's not me.” Laurel whispered a bit guiltily, grimacing.

 

“No ... It's not you, Dinah.” Sara clarified watching Laurel for a moment, it wasn’t a look discomfort or annoyance.

 

 

“Thanks for telling me that… It means a lot.” Laurel simply nodded as she put back her sunglasses and drank some of her coffee, watching out of the corner of her eye like Dinah and Quentin holding hands, smiling at each other, sharing some kisses.

 

“Now you're in the oven…” The metahuman muttered with a mischievous smile, drinking a little more.

 

“Shut up.”

 

* * *

 

 

Both agents walked through that place slowly, looking for that man among the people and at the same time trying to pretend not to be exposed.

 

“Wait, Ava ... I have to talk with you.” Alex stopped by and took Ava's arm, leading her to a certain place away from people coming and going. They were near that busy restaurant and where Sara's parents were having dinner. The brunette tried to speak, but she just babbled and fixed her hair behind her ear, trying to find how to start.

 

“Alex ... You're scaring me.” Ava mumbled a little worried as she looked around her, she looked a little nervous and that worried her even more. “Oh no ... Please, don’t tell me you're in love with me or something?”

 

Alex frowned and grimaced in disgust.

 

“What? NO! DUDE! What the hell is wrong with you? Oh! Ew! Now I can’t get that image out of my mind.” The brunette exclaimed, laying a hand on her forehead, trying to calm the headache she felt. The pain and that disgusting image in her mind.

 

“So what is it? You're acting really weird for a while...” Ava said as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, which Alex removed squalling like a child.

 

“Don’t touch me! Now I can’t get rid of that horrible image and less if you touch me. Ugh.” Alex muttered moving a little nervous and looking around. “Last night... something happened.”

 

Ava raised an eyebrow waiting for the answer.

 

“You see ... Do you remember that I had to keep an eye on Sara's parents? Well ... something happened and I couldn’t do it.” Alex explained to Ava, the blonde one was going to start scolding her, but Alex put a finger to her lips to shut her up. Two seconds later, she noticed that gesture and practically backed off by wiping her finger with her clothes, repeating 'ew, horrrible image again' over and over again. “So… Laurel and I started drinking and dancing and... and it’s Vegas…”

 

“…And what happened?” Ava asked, not knowing exactly whether to be angry at her friend for her irresponsibility or worried about seeing her so nervous.

 

“Yeah, we were drinking ... And then we were dancing and ... I think I ended up dancing naked on her ... all night.” Alex explained with a wince and then started walking, leaving Ava there before it exploded.

 

**KBOOM.**

 

“Did you have sex with Laurel?! When should you watch Sara's parents?” Ava exclaimed a little bit loud, some people turned to see her.

 

“Shout louder, I think people didn’t hear you in fucking Poland, Ava!” Alex growled. “I didn’t want to do it, I don’t even remember how... We were drinking and then I woke up this morning with her in my bed. I can’t even feel guilty for doing it because it never happened to me. Which is even worse.”

 

“Okay ... First things first, is to save Sara's parents. Then you will solve this, Alex ... or I will kick your ass so much that neither Satan will recognize you when you die. You hear me?” Ava whispered, shaking her head and then walking with her friend, the place seemed to be quite calm and was what worried her the most.

 

“Sara knows how cruel you can be?” She asked with a grimace as they walked back to that hall full of people, watching closely as Sara's parents got up from their restaurant and started walking out of that place.

 

“We're on the move, they're already out of the restaurant.” Ava mumbled on her intercom while adjusting her sunglasses. Both Agents walked through that place mingling among people and watching the couple who seemed to walk hand in hand, enjoying the wonders of Las Vegas.

 

“Sara ... when you said you owed me a big one for listening to your parents do it, I mean doing YOU, do you think that applies in case if I inadvertently had ... ungh-” Alex tried to say but suddenly she received Ava's elbow on the side of her stomach, shutting up.

 

Both walked a few meters from Sara's parents, keeping to the distance while Laurel and Sara joined them little by little, even so they stayed at a distance.

Dinah seemed quite interested in entering one of the doors of that hotel and trying to convince Quentin to do so, by pulling his hand. The man seemed to hesitate for a moment but then nodded, smiling for her. Both entered that event and the women observed each other when they saw a boy leave, wearing the gay flag as if it were a cape.

 

“Oh my god, Sara. Are these your parents at a LGBT festival after conceiving you?” Asked Ava as they entered through that door and were surprised to see that place with such diversity of people, some people laughing and dancing as they arrived.

 

Quentin seemed a bit surprised while Dinah just smiled at seeing so many colorful and friendly characters speak to them.

 

“I don’t know, my father never talked about this.” Sara grimaced, a little amused.

 

“It makes a lot of sense, bisexual disaster-cofcof.” Alex muttered under her breath as she lifted her sunglasses to see them better. “I didn’t expect less.”

 

“Shut up.” Sara said giving her a little push.

 

“Rude.” Alex muttered as she faked a smile as she entered in that hall, taking one of the champagne glasses that was there and drinking it all at once.

 

“Okay, can we pay some attention here? This is serious. It’s my life at stake.” Sara asked as she watched her parents walk around, dancing and drinking. “Well, I know how hard it is to be serious with all this but do it, my existence depends on this.”

 

“I'll go with...” Alex was going to start until Ava stopped her.

 

“With Laurel. You go with her, and I'll go with Sara.” The blonde agent smiled at her friend and took her girlfriend's hand to walk but not before whispering to her friend as she passed: “Take care of your responsibilities, Diaz.”

 

“Yeah yeah, I hate you.” Alex smiled at her so falsely that she caused her displeasure. When one of the waiters passed in front of her, she did not hesitate to take two more drinks and drink it fst. “There is no chance that I will do it without alcohol.”

 

“Okay, girls. The mission is to mix between people and find Andrei... So, be alert but not too much, we don’t want him to suspect and everything gets worse. Just ... enjoy and pay attention.” Sara ordered in a whisper, knowing that others would hear her over the intercom. The blonde took the hand of her girlfriend and walked slowly through the place.

 

Laurel and Alex watched each other and stayed there without knowing what to do, Alexandra finished her glass of champagne.

 

“I love this song!” Commented the brunette smiling when listening to 'Love is a battlefield' by Pat Benatar. Seeing how Sara and Ava began to move and the agent tried to imitate Sara's steps, smiling. They looked so good together, happy. And the brunette wanted to try that.

 

**_We are young…_ **

**_Heartache to heartache we stand_ **

**_No promises, no demands_ **

**_Love is a battlefield_ **

 

“Yeah… Do you…? Want? Dance? You don’t. All right. Me neither.” She asked and it was answered herself so quickly that Laurel could barely even say anything, the metahuman frowned as Alex walked away and went back to drink another glass of champagne. The atmosphere between them was so tense that it made Alex move a little nervous, moving along with the music and trying to disengage and ignoring Laurel as they walked through the place, and each time it became more evident.

 

“Are you going to keep ignoring and avoiding me? Very mature of you, Alejandra.” Laurel growled as they walked together.

 

“Don’t call me that, you’re not my mom.”

 

“This is your fault too, you know? You and your damn ... ‘Latin charm’ that everyone talks about. That and alcohol was all that led us to that, no doubt. Nothing else, this doesn’t have to be so tense between us.”

 

Alex just looked at her and raised an eyebrow, simply kept silent.

 

“It’s our mistake, Alex. Not just mine, it's not fair that you get mad at me for that.”

**_We're losing control will you turn me away_ **

**_or touch me deep inside and before this gets old_ **

**_But if we get much closer I could lose control_ **

**_and if your heart surrenders you'll need me to hold_ **

 

“I'm not upset with you, okay? I'm not.” Alex commented, shrugging a little annoyed.

 

They both started dancing with that song, close to each other, trying to pretend. They were so close dancing and their eyes were connected.  

 

 

**_No promises No demands_ **

**_We are strong_ **

**_No one can tell us we're wrong_ **

**_Searching our hearts for so long_ **

**_Both of us knowing love is a battlefield_ **

 

 

Both danced together, staring at each other, that tension could be felt until Sara broke that moment through the intercom.

 

 

_“Remember to warn us if you see something suspicious.”_

Sara looked around as she moved from side to side, dancing and watching as her parents danced and enjoyed the moment. At the moment there were no suspicious faces and there were no traces of Andrei, which made everything even stranger. And even though she didn’t want to admit it, she was loving to see her parents so happy. It was so strange.

 

“There's something strange going on with Alex, right?” Sara muttered as she danced next to Ava, who seemed a little nervous at that. The agent was going to respond when she was interrupted, and she was so grateful for that.

 

 _“Guys, there’s a suspect approaching to Sara’s parents really fast.”_   Zari was heard over the intercom. Sara turned around alerting herself to notice how a man in a cap was quickly approaching to Dinah and Quentin.

 

“CIA! STOP!” Ava exclaimed when she noticed that the man put his hand inside the jacket he was wearing. Sara didn’t hesitate to rush towards him quickly and start a fight, throwing him to the ground with ease. Which surprised her a bit.

 

So easy.

 

The blonde took the weapon that the boy was wearing and noticed how lightweight it was, it was a toy. She took off that cap to reveal his face, letting a young boy of about twenty, completely terrified and asking please not to be beaten, about that a man had given him a few dollars to get close to them.

 

“Let me go! Take your hands off me!” Complained the young man, somewhat in pain.

 

“It's not him, it's a trap. I repeat, it's not him!” Sara exclaimed intercom and away from the boy who seemed quite scared, some people began to approach and start complaining that this was a quiet place, that they didn’t have to attack them, helping the boy to get out of there.

 

“He's watching us, he knows who we are now. It's a trap...” Sara said looking around. “Where are my parents?” Sara asked looking for her parents, but couldn’t find them, people began to approach them and form a barrier that complicated the view. Damn.

 

“This is not what it seems...” Ava tried to explain.

 

“We just attacked a young gay boy at a LGBT festival and we introduced ourselves as the CIA, it's clearly what it looks like to them, Ava.” Alex muttered as she grimaced and raised her hands up.

 

“Thank you all! It was great! We regret having scared you, but we needed this scene to be as real as possible for our new series.” Alex exclaimed loudly, noting how some people went from watching them with anger to applauding them slowly, somewhat confused but a little more relaxed. Taking advantage of that distraction, Sara escaped with Laurel in search of Quentin and Dinah.

 

“Oh yeah? What will the series be?” Asked a girl somewhat interested.

 

“Ah well ... It will be about... You know…” Ava tried to find some excuse and observed her friend to help her.

 

“Two VERY gay agents, who investigate weird cases, conspiracies... and ... aliens.” Said the brunette, frowning, noticing that the young woman was squinting her eyes trying to understand her. Ava shrugged.

 

“Yes, I know. It sounds strange, but then you will love it...” The brunette explained before leaving that room with Ava.

 

“Really, Alex?” The blonde asked, frowning as her friend shrugged. Both were walking down that corridor, taking out their weapons and staying alert.

 

“Do you see anything?” Ava asked on her intercom.

 

 _“Zero.”_ Zari was heard.

 

Sara spoke again to say she was with Laurel looking for the room, but no one seemed to see any clue, Sara's parents and Andrei just disappeared. The four women met again in one of the main corridors.

 

“Which is the only place you can not see, Zari?” Asked Ava, Sara watched her without understanding for a second, but then doing so, nodded.

 

“This place has cameras but not too much technology.” Sara nodded.

 

“Yup… The places that the camera doesn’t cover are the hotel parking lot, the boiler room, aaaaaand the kitchen. Why?”

 

“Because they are clearly in one of those places. He would not risk taking them out now. You already know what to do.” Sara said as they walked, while the others went to the other points that Zari had indicated.

 

Ava and Sara had decided to go to the parking lot, it was clearly the most consistent if he decided to make a quick getaway after finishing with the captain's parents.

 

All were divided to cover the stairs and elevators that went down to the parking lot of that big hotel.

 

“Be quiet.” Said big man with her Russian accent as he covered the woman's mouth with adhesive tape and then watched Quentin with hate. The Russian man pointed to his scar part of his neck and cheek. “You know this is your fault, right?”

 

“Well, it doesn’t make you look prettier.” Young Quentin scoffed, but only got a blow in his face from the weapon. The man hit him again, leaving him somewhat unconscious on the ground, so he reprimanded himself, it was not funny to kill him if he wasn’t conscious.

 

But as he loaded the gun about to continue, the elevator sound caught his attention. After threatening Dinah, who was bound and gagged, the man walked slowly through that place so empty and gloomy until reach the elevator.

 

The elevator knocked open its doors, which made Andrei raise his gun, approaching little by little to the door, but there was nothing…. It was empty.

The man narrowed his eyes without understanding and the moment he dropped his arms, Sara jumped from the roof of that elevator and hit him causing him to fall backwards, throwing his weapon several meters away.

 

“Hey, big guy ... do you know the phrase 'oh, my leg!’?” Sara asked walking to the man who was getting up, she snapped her fingers in an almost menacing way.

 

“You crazy woman! What the hell are you talking about?” The Russian complained, taking his stomach and noticing that the gun was close to him. He doesn’t hesitate to dash towards it, but before she made another move, Sara hit his leg, bending it in a somewhat painful way. “Oh, my leg!”

 

At that moment, Ava and Alex were in charge of taking Quentin who was passed out on the floor, while Laurel accompanied Dinah, who was also completely terrified, to follow them.  Despite the pain he felt, the man stood up again and with hatred attacked Sara, throwing accurate shots but that the blonde knew how to evade very well.

 

“Damn Russians.” Sara growled as she noticed that he was quite tall and robust and clear, he knew how to defend himself very well. The man threw himself at her fast but she evaded to him easily, striking him against one of the cars and breaking the glasses of this one, making him fall completely unconscious. That had been much easier than he expected.

 

“The bigger, the faster they fall,” Sara arranging her hair, sighed as Mick and Nate approached entering to take the man's body and take him before he was noticed.

 

“Come on guys, let's take this idiot before anyone notices.” Sara said as she watched as both growled complaining about the weight and height of the man.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**ROOM 101**

 

 

“That was really exciting, don’t you think?” Laurel said a little astonished as they untied Dinah's bonds, and Alex to the contrary with Andrei, tying him up and leaving him sitting where he could not disturb. “The eighties are not that bad.”

 

“They have Pat Benatar. Eighties are pretty cool.” The brunette nodded, she looked for that memory eraser and extended it so she could erase the man's memories, leaving him a little dazed and with his eyes fixed on a point. She eliminated every memory of the last two days, especially the intervention of the Legends. “You’re not so badass now, jackass.”

 

Laurel pass a hand over the man's face and could see that he was somewhat stunned. “Looks like he's lobotomized.”

 

 

“Yeah. But he’s okay… Whenever I do this I feel like in Men in Black, you know. Pew pew bang.” Alex said as she turned that gun in her hand. The Russian who seemed a little dazed by so many blows and even more after that flash in his face erased his memory.

 

“Have you ever thought about grow up?” Laurel asked narrowing her eyes as she watched Alex take a step towards Dinah who looked confused, the metahuman nodding somewhat anxiously. “…Now do it with her.”

 

“Hey, Mrs. Lance...” Alex whispered making the woman see her. “A few hours ago you are carrying a little parasite in your uterus. It’s your daughter, Sara, who will be a bisexual mess... and will be resurrected like Jesus ... Like our bisexual Jesus in our Era, saving the world.”

 

“W-What?” The woman babbled without understanding until Alex returned to using the device, that flash erased her memory, leaving her completely stunned.

 

“Bang!” Exclaimed Alex, noting that her memory had been erased. “Never tell Sara we did that, okay?”

 

“Are you sure this does not alter her...? You know. She’s pregnant.” Laurel asked with a frown and the brunette shook her head. Completely sure.

 

“This is completely harmless. She will not remember anything of what happened and will only remember her vacations with Quentin. Don’t worry…”  The brunette said trying to make the other woman relax. But Laurel was still a little thoughtful, watching Dinah with some gloomy look. "Are you okay?"

 

“I never met my mother. I guess that's how she would look...” Laurel whispered crossing her arms. “Surely they must be very sad about everything I've done...”

 

Alex grimaced and then put away that memory eraser. “Well, maybe they're not your parents and they look a lot like them ... But let me tell you that wherever you are, you should be proud that you take another path, it's never too late to make them proud.”

 

Both were silent and then stepped aside when Mick and Ray took Andrei to return him to his place, opening a portal.

 

 

 

**[...]**

 

 

Ava leaned down so she could see Quentin's eyes and notice that her pupils dilated. That blow he had did not seem that bad, just a small scratch on his nose.

 

“Are you okay, Mr. Lance?” Asked Ava, somewhat worried as she watched Quentin take his head a little in pain, but after the confusion and pain came despair.

 

“Where is my wife? What happened?” Asked the man getting up from his seat and trying to walk, but then felt a little dizzy so Ava recommended him to sit down again.

 

“Mr. Lance, your wife is in the next room, my colleagues are taking care of her so don’t worry.” Ava assured kindly, which made Quentin nod. “As for the situation with Volkov, we were able to catch him thanks to the intervention of the CIA a few hours ago. He’s ours now and we will make sure he stays away, as he deserves.”

 

“Maybe I owe you an apology, Agent Carter, if I had listened to you from the beginning this would not have happened…” Admitted the man a bit embarrassed as he lowered his gaze. Ava gave a look to her girlfriend who smiled slightly, that a Lance admitted that he had screw everything was something really worthy of value.

 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Lance. The important thing is that you and your wife are well and safe now.” Ava said with a slight smile, posing both hands behind her lower back.

 

The man nodded gratefully and then observed the woman at Ava's side looking at him with some affection. Which was strange because he ... he felt something towards her just by looking at her, and he did not understand what it was.

 

 

“Do I know you?” Quentin asked when he noticed Sara watching him. The blonde simply shook her head and lifted the eraser of memory, releasing that flash on the man's face. He was a bit stunned until he began to fall asleep, falling on the bed.

 

“Did I ever tell you that you even stand up as an agent? Look at yourself… It's a bit hot tho.” Sara admitted smiling when she noticed how Ava rolled her eyes but then gave her a flirtatious look.

 

Ava approached her taking her by the waist and Sara smiled.

 

“You know, I want to kiss you so bad but not when my father's younger version is close.” Admitted the Captain leaving a short kiss on her lips. Now they simply had to leave both of them in that room, everything was ready. Problem solved.

 

“You’re still in the oven.”  Ava joked with a wink and left the room, noticing how Mick entered the room carrying Sara’s mom in her arms and saying that he was tired of being used to carry unconscious people.

 

“Hey ... what do you think about having a some fun here?” Sara asked raising an eyebrow and watching Ava look at her without understanding. “I mean ... since we're here we could enjoy a little more and ... Do you really want to miss a LGBT festival in 1987? With very good music? Michael Jackson’s ‘Smooth Criminal’ it’s a gem in this year. And I'm very good at dancing that song!”

 

“Sara...” Ava began to say, she had always been very responsible but after watching the beautiful blue eyes of her girlfriend she remembered how much she had missed that look, when she had wanted to see her again in those months. And how much she had wished she could enjoy more moments with her. “I mean ... Why not?”

 

Sara smiled broadly, taking Ava's hand and began to walk down that hallway to head towards the hall, both of them meeting with Laurel and Alex who seemed a little uncomfortable.

 

"Hey, we're going to the LGBT party, then we’ll see you at the Waverider!” Sara commented without stopping, taking Ava quickly.

 

Alex simply frowned and tried to talk to some of them but just shrugged, shaking her head, she supposed that later she would talk to Ava in the Waverider. Alex opened a portal directly to the ship and went through it being followed by Laurel who seemed somewhat annoyed by the way the brunette acted.

 

“I'm sorry if I acted like a bitch with you, okay? It just it’s… really hard for me...” Alex apologized as they walked down that corridor of the Waverider, Laurel stopped by the door of her room and turned around.

 

“It was just sex, Alex. Get over it.” The metahuman growled. “Stop being a bitch with me, we both did it.”

 

“I know that and I'm sorry. I'm just upset ... But it's not with you.” The brunette agent said. Her hazel eyes looked a little gloomy.

 

“So you're not mad at me?” The metahuman felt confused now.

 

“Of course its not with you. But ... Upset? Yes, of course I'm upset.” Alex exclaimed as she stirred a bit nervously. She gave an ironic chuckle, shaking her head. “Of course I'm upset, I was having sex with a beautiful, ex villain sexy stubborn hot and really badass woman and I can’t even remember it. If at least I remembered what we did, I could feel guilty and so much better. But no… I can’t even feel happy that I did it with you because ... I don’t remember it! Do you understand? I'm mad!”

 

“Wait ... Are you angry because neither of the two remembers last night? And ... you ... Do you think I'm that?”

 

“What? I said many things. Didn’t hear me babbling here?” She felt uncomfortable.

 

“…A beautiful, hot and really badass woman.”

 

“Well, sure. Haven’t you seen yourself in the mirror or what? Don’t make me repeat things, Laurel.” Alex said a little annoyed, frowning.

 

Laurel didn’t answer, she simply leaned over to kiss the brunette's lips, which opened her eyes wide as she felt Laurel's lips caress hers. When they separated, they were observed each other for a moment.

 

“Once again, just to be able to feel guilty with pleasure. And then ... nothing.” She whispered.

 

“Then nothing.” Alex nodded before kissing her passionately again and pushing her against the wall to enter her room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my God... My legs hurt so bad, but everything has been so damn awesome.” Ava commented walking down the hall of the Waverider, looking quite tired like Sara but both smiled happily.

 

“Yeah, It was a very good party ... I needed this distraction after so much stress.” Sara smiled sideways noticing how Ava was smiling for her.

 

“I'll never forget this.” Ava commented a bit amused as they entered the bridge of the Waverider, being greeted by Gideon and her chirpy voice.

 

“Shut up.” Sara smiled even though she tried to look serious.

 

“Your parents went to a gay festival after conceiving you.” She repeated between giggles.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You're so queer ... And then you danced 'Footloose' with two drag queens. You looked so cute and small between them two so tall.”

 

“Stop.”

 

Sara crossed her arms, but Ava broke that gesture when she took her by the waist, approaching her so she could kiss her lips. That gesture felt so good, something so needed. It was as if they hadn’t been together for months and were meeting again. It was as if even though they were far away, they would always be together. No matter what happened between them, they would always be attracted again.

 

 

“Sara… I l-…” Ava was going to begin to confess that when she was interrupted by the nervous coughing of a man near them, which caused both of them to walk away and get defensive. But noticing who it was, both relaxed.

 

“Gary! What the hell?” Ava exclaimed a bit annoyed.

 

“Agent Sharpe, I finally find you. Where have you been?” The man asked between happiness and despair, approaching to embrace the blonde but her push him away quickly.

 

“Excuse me?” Ava narrowed her eyes as Sara raised an eyebrow. “Are you checking me, Gary?”

 

“N-no. I'm sorry.” The man stammered as he adjusted his glasses and stirred a little anxiously. “We have been looking for you. Something has happened at the Bureau and we needed your presence with some ... urgency.”

 

He grimaced with his lips.

 

“Gary ... What happened?” Now Ava was worried.

 

“The Director died. We had a mission in the English Civil War in 1643 and everything went wrong ... We still don’t know what happened, but we found almost everyone who was on that mission... dead.” Gary just took off his glasses to clean them for a moment and then put them back on. “You’re the most experienced Agent among us, and the best in everything. Agent Sharpe, you have been appointed as the new Director of the Bureau.”

 

Ava took a moment to process everything and even so, she still didn’t understand. “What?”

 

“That you ... have been appointed as the new Director.” Gary repeated with a smile.

 

“Director Sharpe.” Sara whispered, nodding, smiling very proudly. “That's hot... I mean, I’m sorry about that Director guy even if I don’t know him but… Director Sharpe… it’s hot.”

 

Ava simply stammered without knowing what to say, she was still amazed. This meant a change, a big change.

 

Sara seemed quite happy for her girlfriend but then her mind made a 'click'. She remembered how things had happened in her timeline before she save Ava, when Ava had been picked as Director after Director Bennet died. Her face suddenly changed to a much darker one. It was as if the universe told her: **Everything returns, but not in the same way you expect.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot  
> We can talk about it if you want. I like to know your opinions!


	19. The 'Mar effect'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Mar, who was the one who devised and ignited that flame that made me create part of this plot. Yes, that's why it's called like that ... she brought to me the plot of **spoiler** and ... why not?  
> Plus: This will be all my way, it will not be like in the series. Hope you like it. 
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot  
> We can talk about it if you want. I like to know your opinions!

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE 'MAR EFFECT'**

 

 

 

The days ran quickly among the team of the Waverider. Sara had returned as Captain of the ship and although she had some problems with her panic attacks, at least she can count on Laurel knowing about it. Laurel, who secretly had been with Alex having sexual encounters without ties between them, and nothing else. Well, Ava was the only one who knew... Ava, who had been somewhat occupied with all this mess of being the new Director of the Bureau, since she assumed like that, working hard to find about what happened to those ten agents who had died in the last mission, including the previous Director.

 

_“So... Can I go back to my job, Director Sharpe?”_ It was the first thing Alex said to Ava when she found out about the Director, and that made Sara smile when she remembered it. The Captain walked towards the galley, approaching the coffee pot and pouring some of that black liquid into her cup.

She turned to see how Zari devoured a cereal bowl and Laurel drank coffee too, both were chatting about the last mission they had had and how much fun it had been until Zari noticed how thoughtful her boss was. Sara was staring at a fixed point, looking at nothing.

 

“Are you okay?” Zari asked as she stopped eating her cereal, noticing how Sara blinked a little surprised and nodded slowly. Laurel watched this situation out of the corner of her eye as she drank some coffee and complained about having to use that device in her neck.

 

“Don’t you feel like this is… weird? I mean...” Sara tried to explain, but didn’t find the right words. Laurel and Zari looked at each other for a moment without understanding.

 

“You mean Ava being chosen as Director?” Zari asked, taking a bite of her cereal.

 

“I feel something inside of me ... that tells me that all this is ...” Sara narrowed her eyes.

 

“I know, we've already lived it. That's obvious.” The Muslim replied. Laurel didn’t understand that very well, since she hadn’t been with them but the time she shared with the Legends, they explained how they had come back in time to save Ava.

 

“No, not like that. I mean there's something ... Something that's not right. It's as if something tells me something but...” Sara narrowed her eyes and then shook her head. “Ugh… Do not listen to me.”

 

“Maybe it's just the dejavu to relive something that you already lived.” Laurel commented after drinking a long sip of her coffee. “I mean, I have not lived all that because ... well it's obvious, but maybe it's the fact of having to do again the same thing again, although different and it's strange for you.”

 

“Yeah, that must be it.” Although she didn’t look very convinced, the captain decided to accept that.

 

Laurel smiled a little proud, so Zari decided to tease her. “You have a good mood. What happened?”

 

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” The metahuman defended herself.

 

Sara simply smiled at that crossroads of words and jokes. Little by little she seemed to understand that Laurel had a place there, a small home made little by little by her friends. And although at first Sara felt uncomfortable, now it was beginning to become habitual. Normal.

 

After a few minutes they heard the footsteps approaching and saw Alex approaching them with a smile, wearing that black suit and her tied dark hair again.

 

“Good morning everyone!” Exclaimed the somewhat cheerful brunette.

 

“Good morning to you, Ms. Chirpy.” Zari growled.

 

“Oh, come on, Ms. Grumpy.” Alex said as she approached them, noticing Laurel looking at her. “How are you?... Look at me. Do you notice something different?” The brunette asked as she entered and turned on her heels, so proud of herself.

 

The three looked a bit surprised and shook their heads, Zari shrugged.

 

“Are you wearing that horrible suit again?” The totem bearer joked.

 

“Of course not ... Besides that!” The brunette pointed to her face, that big scar was still tracing part of this but her eye was healthy, those beautiful hazel eyes could be seen as if nothing had happened. “My eye! I can see again... Don’t you see? Look! It's as if I had never missed it.”

 

“Wow, yes. It’s true! Yas queen!” Zari exclaimed, getting up to see her up close. And although the closeness bothered the agent a little, she was so happy that she didn’t even care.

 

“Gideon fixed me up last night.” Alex exclaimed happily, making the others exclaim how good it was and how happy they were for her. But the only one who didn’t was Laurel, who just gave her a sideways smile and congratulated her for it, before getting up and heading towards the training room.

 

The brunette remained watching her as she left for a moment, not noticing that both women were watching her.

 

“When do you plan to invite her out on a date or something?” Sara asked raising an eyebrow and drinking some orange juice. Zari simply smiled mischievously and continued to eat her cereal, enjoying that scene especially as Alex's face turned red.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Come on ... do you think I’m stupid? Or Zari?” Sara commented and observed her brunette muslim friend, who nodded. “You can see the sexual tension in miles away ... and don’t think I have not seen you leave her room last night. This is my ship, missy. I’m the boss.”

 

“I ...” Alex swallowed.

 

“Busted.” Zari whispered.

 

“Look, it doesn’t matter what happens between you and Laurel. Actually, yeah I care but it's up to you ... as long as this does not create problems here, that's fine with me.” Sara said, Alex simply sighed deeply much more relaxed.

 

 “Yes, thanks you. Wow ... I thought you were going to kill me. But this is just momentary, nothing more. Get some, get gone… Just sex. Don’t worry.” Alex assured.

 

“Been there. Done that.” Sara commented with a nod, but shrugged. “Look at me now…”

 

“Whipped.” Zari made a whip sound as She said that, which made Alex smile.

 

“So, how has everything been in the Bureau?” Sara asked as she took some things from the foodmaker and deposited them inside a basket.

 

“Complicated.” Alex said as she took the cereal box and ate some fruit loops. “They have found the ten bodies but nobody knows what happened to them. All the information we had hasn’t taken us anywhere ... Ava no longer knows what to do, we are just trying to believe that it was an accident and nothing more, but some agents says that it wasn’t possible.”

 

“And what do you think?” Zari asked raising an eyebrow, making the brunette thinking for a while.

 

“I don’t know ... a random death is understandable but ... ten agents? Ten very good agents ... I just feel that it's very strange. But we'll solve it.” Alex commented, noticing how Sara was still keeping some stuff in that basket. “And where are you going? Picnic?”

 

“I want to surprise Ava.” Sara said as she kept three sandwiches and some fruits. “You know, like a normal girlfriend. Take some lunch to her office and that crap…”

 

“It will come in handy, she has had some very stressful days.” The brunette replied nodding and stealing some more cereals, despite Zari's complaint. “Come on, I should go back and talk to Gary. Ava has given me the position of agent again, but with some conditions…”

 

“Do you want to do the honors, Agent?” Sara asked taking that basket while Alex approached, opening a direct portal to the Bureau. They both went through and came to Ava's office, but it was empty.

 

“I guess she still has to stay at the meeting, but I’m sure she will come back soon.” Alex commented as Sara sniffed around the office. “Maybe if we wait here...”

 

“I have a better idea.” Sara smiled a little mischievously and walked over to the desk, sitting in front of the computer.

 

“I don’t think that's a good idea...” Alex muttered between curious and worried.

 

“Come on,  you never wanted to see all those kind of secret stuff?” Sara asked raising an eyebrow, while typing something on that keyboard.

 

“You're right.” Alex said, moving from being worried to somewhat excited, bending to see what Sara was typing on that monitor. They managed to see several important and interesting files, some files about the Legends but the most important and interesting of all was the last message there was. The box blinked in red, waiting for someone to open that new message. This is important.  


**FORBIDDEN.**

 

Both looked at each other. Without hesitation, Sara opened it knowing that this message was going directly to Rip even though he had stopped being a director.  
In front of them was a video of an asian man in his forties, who seemed to be a doctor or scientist speaking directly to the screen.

 

 

**URGENT MESSAGE**

**“Mr. Rip Hunter. We have a problem in 2213... The last prototype of our project has been accepted. After giving you eleven of these prototypes we have noticed that the last one has been more than satisfactory and, therefore, the perfect one. Noticing that your absence is noted, I decided to start manufacturing soon. Have  a good night.”**

 

The video finished and that left both curious and interested enough to know more. Prototypes? What the hell was Rip involved?

 

“You...” Sara began somewhat doubtful, Alex fixed her gaze on her nodding.

 

“Do you think we should...”

 

“Yes.” Both responded at once, seeing themselves. Sara got up from her seat and they settled in the middle of the office.

 

“We have almost half an hour until Ava ends up with her meeting, so ... We'll just go snoop around a bit and come back.” Alex looked at her watch.

 

“Nothing else will happen.” The captain shrugged. “We have to take care, we will not end up lost in time again.”

 

“Exactly.” The brunette adhered. Both looked like two little girls eager to discover something new.

 

“Ready?” Alex asked pressing the buttons of her time Courier and then observed that portal that opened before them.

 

When they crossed it they found a kind of huge laboratory, which wasn’t strange because in the video you could see that man similar to a scientist. Both began to walk around the place but there was no one there, they even tried with the typical 'hello' but no one had responded.

 

“This place is creepy.”

 

“Do you remember the doctor's name on the video?” Sara asked as she walked to a kind of large metal ball in that big room.

 

“I'm a doctor, he's a scientist.” Alex whispered.

 

“He was a doctor.” Sara said as she walked around the place and looked for some kind of trail in that place.

 

Alex went into that laboratory looking for something to find some notes and characteristic elements, so she took one of the jars and pointed this with her index finger, towards Sara: “Scientist.”

 

Sara rolled her eyes with disdain but then her face changed to a much more positive one when she saw some screens there, but she had no idea what they indicated. What did Rip have there? What had to do with that lab in 2213?

 

“What is this?” Sara asked when she saw that monitor, waiting for her friend to tell her. The graphics that were in it were somewhat strange and she could not understand them.

 

“I'd say it has to do with that...” Alex muttered pointing at something with her head. When Sara turned to see it, she found a stretcher next to another of the monitors, and a sheet covering a body. But not only one, but there were several. “Is it too late to mention my fear of things covered in sheets?”

 

“You can beat the crap out of a Viking but you are afraid of something under a sheet.”

 

“Could be zombies!” Alex muttered.

 

But Sara didn’t back down, she sighed deeply, approaching to uncover that body to see the truth once and for all. And in doing so, she committed an action that would change her whole life ... The captain took a step back when she saw that beautiful face on the stretcher, that face so recognized, that face she saw every night to sleep.

 

It was Ava.

Or at least what seemed to be the semi-naked body of her girlfriend on that stretcher.

 

“Oh my Gods… oh fuck…” Alex said covering her mouth before the surprise, backing almost until throwing some stuff. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing in front of her. The body of her best friend on that stretcher. “How is this even possible?”

 

“I… I don’t know.” Sara babbled without understanding, frowning. She started to feel nauseous. “I don’t understand ... Are we on another Earth?”

 

Alex didn’t hesitate to approach one of the panels and search among them for some information. Her fingers trembled with nerves and tension. So, without wishing, she activated that mechanism which started to make a new clone ... A new Ava.

 

“What the-” Sara whispered narrowing her eyes to see how that machine had created one ... Ava. Her Ava. Or at least one woman exactly like her, the clone was static and completely asleep.

 

“Looks like they created Ava from what they believe are the best genes from around the world to make the perfect woman.” Alex explained while reading in those notes and files. “Though, she's a little pale, if you ask me.”  She tried to joke but didn’t even feel like doing it, everything felt so strange.

 

“This can’t be possible…” Sara muttered, taking a step back until she hit the stretcher, and as she did it, something took her hand tightly.

 

“You are in violation of bylaw 575.” The Ava Clone woke up and squeezed Sara's wrist hard, trying to stop her from escaping. “You do not have clearance to be in this room.”

 

“I think I woke one up.” Sara snarled trying to let go and doing so, took a few steps back. “We were just leaving.”

 

“Shit, even her voice is the same.” Alex whispered as she stood on Sara's side and they both recoiled as the clone got up from her stretcher. “Just let us go, it'll be fine.”

 

“If I let you go, I have to let everyone go. You must be terminated.”  The clone took a few steps towards them and crossed her arms behind her back, something so characteristic of ... Ava.

 

“Oh my gods, I think she wants to kill us.”  Said Alex not knowing what to do, at least she carried her gun but didn’t want to shoot at ... whatever it was, looking exactly like her best friend.

 

“You don't say.” Sara growled taking a step forward, but the clone didn’t hesitate one more second to attack her with a punch, which Sara evaded. However, she couldn’t evade the kick that struck directly on the side of her face which caused her to recoil.

 

Alex stepped aside to look for some help, something to stop the creation of more Ava's while Sara fought hard against that clone. The clone who fought exactly like Ava, moved in an incredible way to complement in the fight against Sara.

 

However, Sara took advantage of a moment of weakness and hit her with one of the glass funnels, leaving the clone completely unconscious. Sara sighed a little agitated watching the brunette leaving one of the tablets aside, turning off the mechanism that was creating more Ava's.

 

“All right, tie her up, before she comes to.” She said something agitated while her friend was looking for something to tie the impostor.

 

“Why should I tie her up?” Alex asked with a frown but after seeing Sara's face, she simply nodded, lifting the clone's body and depositing it in one of the chairs.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**TIME BUREAU**

 

 

“Gary… Do me a favor. Please send two more agents to Roswell, 1947. We haven’t had an answer from Agents Stanton and Moore in two hours.” Ava ordered as she entered her office, looking like a tired woman who had not slept well the last 48 hours.

 

The blonde rubbed her forehead as she walked to her desk when she found something strange. The chair on her desk was moved, and on the table was a small basket. When she opened it, she found some sandwiches, fruits, water and a note.

 

“Gary, what is this?” The blonde asked as she took one of the apples and watched it.

 

“Oh, I completely forgot it.” The man smacked his forehead a little, to which Ava rolled her eyes. “Captain Lance was here along with Agent Diaz, both seemed to be waiting for you. The last thing I know and I've seen is that they were here, maybe they're walking around the building.”

 

“Mmm… weird... Sara wouldn’t leave without telling me if she was here.” Ava mumbled, frowning and taking a bite of that delicious apple.

 

“Gary, do me a favor. Again. Find the last location of Alex's Time Courier.” Ava asked stepping aside for Gary to sit in her chair and  search on the program. “I can not let them get lost again in some damn place just because I can not keep an eye on them.”

 

**AGENT ALEXANDRA J. DIAZ -**

**TIME COURIER LOCATION: VANCOUVER, YEAR 2213**

 

Gary didn’t take long to find the exact coordinates the brunette was in, so Sara could be with her.

 

“Do we have a mission in that year and place?” The blonde asked but he just shrugged and searched the program but found nothing. Negative.

 

“Now this is weird.” Ava whispered giving the apple another bite and throwing it into her trash can while typing those coordinates in her time Courier, opening a direct portal.

 

“But boss, you have to...” The man tried to convince her, knowing the responsibilities that the now Director of the Bureau had. “You can not go all alone.”

 

“First, I can take good care of myself. Second ... I don’t have time for that, Gary. They could be in danger, if something happens, I'll ask for help.” Ava said for the last time before crossing that portal and disappearing at last, without thinking about the consequences and the changes that could bring.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**VANCOUVER, 2213**

 

“Is that too tight?” Alex asked to the clone but she just growled at her. “I can never tell. Not ... That I have experience tying people up, 'cause I- ... Well, I did it once but it was a little bit intense, it's like I liked it but I'm very anxious and…”

 

“Stop talking to it, Alex.” Sara said a little confused as they left that clone in a different office and started walking through that place. The strange thing about all this was that there was nobody around to help or explain. They only had the name of a doctor. **William Wu.**

 

“Sara, she isn't an it.” Alex commented looking up to see the somewhat doubtful Captain. “She's a real person. I can feel her heartbeat, her breathing.”

 

“I know. I... I mean, I get it.” Sara said with a grimace, she was just as confused as Alex.

 

Neither knew how to explain it, so it was best to continue through that building. Everything seemed so ... weird. It was extremely clean, almost immaculate and the decoration was a rather minimalist and simple style, between white, black and gray.

 

“This place is ... strange. I mean, I know we're in the future but ... Where the hell are people? I only see Ava's.” Alex muttered as they walked through that place hiding from some clones passing by, watching the place. At the end of the corridor they managed to see one of the larger offices, but it opened as soon as they arrived at this one, revealing the asian man, about forty years old, instructing them to enter.

 

Both looked at each other without understanding, with some distrust.

 

“I've been waiting for you, please, come in.” The man invited them in, they both did but they still did not understand how he knew they would be there. And you could see how confused they were. “Did you think you could enter into my building without me noticing?”

 

“Well ... yes.” Alex grimaced, Sara shrugged.

 

“I've been trying to communicate with Rip Hunter for a while, but I can not find an answer.” The man explained as he invited them to sit, but neither of them accepted. “You must be part of the Legends ...I’m William Wu, delighted.”

 

Both were presented by their names to which he understood perfectly who they were. He used to read the reports that Rip gave him.

 

“I imagine you have so many questions for me...”

 

“Yeah, are you a doctor or a scientist?” Asked Alex.

 

Sara rolled her eyes.

 

“What is this place and why do they all look like my girlfriend?”

 

“I see that you are familiar with the **AVA Project** number twelve. Rip used to send me a monthly report with everything that happened with her.”

 

“So… you're admitting that Ava, our Ava, is a ... Clone? A robot?”

 

“Advanced Variant Automation or as we prefer to call it 'Ava', is a project that we have carried out for more than five years.” The doctor explained while arranging his glasses and showing them on some screens everything he had about the project. Both were completely shocked by the images. “Our prototypes are designed specifically to find and design the perfect woman, Rip Hunter was the one who found her. Ava Sharpe.”

 

“So ... Ava is real?” Alex hesitated while Sara just kept silent.

 

“Ava Sharpe, born on August 9 in Sarasota, Florida. Daughter of Jason Sharpe and Elizabeth Sharpe, no siblings. Ava graduated in Stanford, and enrolled in the Army where she had contact with Alexandra Diaz.” The man pointed his finger at her.

 

“Yes, I remember that.” Alex frowned. “What I don’t understand is how I can remember if all this started recently, I mean ... I don’t understand it. I met Ava when we were in the Army, I didn’t know her as a friend but I saw her there one time. How is it possible?”

 

“What you remember is correct.” The man nodded and then showed them on that screen images of that woman. “Because Ava Sharpe existed... However, after a mission in Afghanistan, Ava died after having been ambushed in a very important mission, being a huge tragedy. She was his best candidate for the Bureau, so after discovering our attempts, Rip Hunter brought me her DNA. And it was what I believe, the foundations of this place were born.”

 

Alex frowned. “So ... the Ava I've known was...”

 

“Ava, prototype #0001...” The man replied nodding.

 

“She died eleven times and I never knew?” Asked Alex, hurt, frowning. “Why do not I remember it?”

 

“You have been present in each of those moments. Why do you think the Director no longer sends you to the same missions together? Rip Hunter took great care to eliminate those gaps, Ms. Diaz.”

 

Sara didn’t say anything, she just couldn’t believe that. She was silent so she wouldn’t have to kill him. And that man, instead of making them understand and understand the situation more, only confused them even more.

 

“How could we not have noticed?” Sara asked a little gloomy, finally her voice was evident in that discussion.

 

“I have no idea about that, I just took care of delivering what I was asked, Ms. Lance. Since we started with the project, each Ava returned defective once a month, Rip Hunter monitored the errors of these but each one seemed to die. A wrong calculation, a wrong thought and ended up dying in every attempt.” The man explained taking one of the tablets and showing each body of each Ava, so Alex couldn’t resist seeing them, however, Sara couldn’t believe it. “The clones did not have empathy, they simply followed a mission or a specific task ... they had no choice, no reasoning. They obeyed only the law, and what they believed should be done. They were eleven attempts in a year until we were able to move forward, and we managed to have one more attempt to differentiate some things. We managed to manufacture an Ava exactly identical to its original, independent, an Ava that could learn, socialize, even think for itself and choose. Even ... feel. Well, the Ava’s can feel but she was different. It was a new achievement for us without a doubt. She was our masterpiece.”

 

““Its not an **IT** is a **SHE!** You all playing being God.” Sara said between clenched teeth, clenching her fists so she wouldn’t have to pounce to hit him.

 

“This Ava has been the beginning for the project. You have no idea how important this advance is for us...” The man now seemed somewhat offended. “Since we sent the latest Ava to Rip Hunter we have not had any problems...”

 

Sara interrupted his words by raising her hand. “Rip knew about all this for a long time and never told us. She had problems, only that he wasn’t there.”

 

“We had a prototype that didn’t work, he gave us what we needed. Our treatment was to give him an Ava every time the other died or ceased to be useful, favored him to grow in his new Agency and us to thrive in this new world. Nothing else.” He explained in a somewhat haughty way.

 

“So, you two decided to play with the lives of all those women.” Sara started walking slowly, observing her surroundings.

 

“They are not women.” That sounded so scathing.

 

“Of course they are!” Alex yelled, entering a kind of panic and anger. “Everyone has breathing, they have heartbeats, they have ... Feelings! Thoughts! Wishes!”

 

“And you have them as slaves, repressing everything they are. You will end this project, or you will end up with every bone in your body completely broken.” Sara threatened the man by grabbing him by the jacket, her fists were red from the pressure she exerted. “You’re going to end with the Ava project right now.”

 

“You can not-” The man stepped forward, terrified that they would finish with his life's project. Without waiting for more, Sara hit the man by punching him in the nose, not to mention that he would collapse on the floor completely unconscious.

 

“Asshole.” Alex growled when she saw how he could not even take a hit. She swallowed hard just to see the confusion and anger Sara had in her eyes. “Sara ... What are we going to do? How are we going to tell Ava? Are you sure she doesn’t know?”

 

“Why would she tell me she comes from a place where's she's just one of a million copies?” The captain narrowed her eyes trying to find a coherent reason for all this madness.

 

“Because maybe it is not. Maybe she doesn’t know ... Maybe our Ava is just a...” The brunette tried to explain, but didn’t find the words.

 

“A what, Alex?” It was heard to say to a voice behind them, Alex simply pressed their lips together hard and Sara closed her eyes. They both turned to see Ava behind them, her eyes were somewhat red.

 

“Ava, what are you doing here?”

 

Both swallowed.

 

“Did you hear something about…”

 

“Everything he said? I've been here long enough to know where I came from, to see ... those ... Those things.” Ava's voice broke, the tears started to rush to the point of leaving, but she would not let herself look like this, not now. “I don't understand. This can't be happening.”

 

At that time none could respond to that, just several steps were heard approaching the office. Alex came quickly to the screen to see through the camcorder to see what that was.

 

“Girls, we have company.” The brunette commented as she left her position and watched the door, a few seconds later the door opened wide and several clones entered there. They wore a black clothes, and helmets as well as some extendable batons, ready to end with whatever crossed their path.

 

“This one's a fake. She's not one of us.” Was heard from one of the clones, it was the same clone that Sara and Alex had left in one of the halls.

 

“You said you tied her tightly.” Sara muttered under her breath, watching Alex shrug.

 

“I did what I could ... I felt sorry, okay? Looks like her.”

 

Ava only narrowed her eyes trying to see their faces, they looked identical to her. But the fact that they showed such a hostile reaction to them, made Ava and Alex extend their own batons while Sara simply decided to use her fists.

 

 

“Step forward.” Ordered the clone directly to Ava while pointing a gun straight at her face, she who complied with her orders approaching despite her girlfriend telling her not to do so. “You are to be reprocessed immediately.”

 

 

Ava just nodded taking another step but instead of following her orders, she hit her hand causing her weapon to fall and then, hitting her stomach and kicking her face hard to make her fall completely passed out.

 

“That feel fake to you?!” Ava snarled, angry and hurt.

 

This quickly detonated the reaction of the other clones that rushed at her but before they could even attack her, Sara and Alex got into the fight by hitting and kicking every Ava clone that got in their way.

 

“Stay close, I don't wanna lose you in this crowd.” Sara said to her girlfriend who nodded slightly, both fought back to back to cover each other.

 

“Is this as weird for you as it is for me?” Alex simply decided to fight against two of the clones that were launched against her.

 

Little by little the three were fighting against these clones which fell one by one, little by little, on the ground unconscious. Sara took one of the batons from these clones and hit them with ferocity, despite wearing the same face that her beloved, she knew perfectly well that it was not her.

 

The three fight with strength and perfection, moving in an almost elegant way. After hitting the last clone together, Sara and Ava turned to hear some noise behind them and managed to see how that doctor got up, trying to find something between their stuff.

 

“I...” The man tried to say but couldn’t because Ava lunged towards him and took him by the neck whipping him against the wall. It was the man who had created her, the man who helped in that big lie that was her life.

 

“Do my parents know?” Asked Ava, something hurt.

 

“I-I don’t know.” Doctor Wu mumbled, trying to break free but couldn’t. Ava pushed him again causing his glasses to fall and she broke them when she stepped on them. “Ok ok, we had decided with Rip Hunter that it was best not to say it. Her parents were very important to her and this could cause a lot of unnecessary harm to the project.”

 

Ava said nothing, simply tried to keep the tears from falling. Anger was dominating her reason now.

 

“You're going to stop building the Ava's...” Ava demanded fiercely, squeezing the man's neck tightly but leaving enough for him to breathe. “Do you hear me? You are going to end this and before that, you are going to give a future to all these clones that are here. Not as slaves, not as servants, not as a war pawn. Not like weapons. You will be in charge of giving them a new life, a future ... to each of them. A new life. Do you hear me?”

 

“I will come back to control that is happening, or I'll let my friend kill you. And I'm not talking about the one who’s squeezing your neck.” Alex was talking seriously, it wasn’t a threat, it was really a promise. She was referring to Sara who looked like a rabid animal tied up, with a desire to attack.

 

The man nodded quickly, afraid of losing his life. Ava let go of her neck and took a step back, she couldn’t stand with all that situation so she simply left the office being followed by Sara. She walked a few steps down that hall until Sara came forward, stopping her to take her face.

 

 

 

“Ava, babe…” Sara approached to try to comfort her but Ava didn’t even react, she was still in shock.

 

“Why the hell did you have to come here?”

 

“We were in your office with Alex… and we received a message that was for Rip and ... we just thought it was best to know what it was about. How did you find us?”

 

“Gary looked for the last location of your Time Courier. I thought that coming for you because ... you would be in danger or ... something like that. I was afraid the same thing would happen again.” Ava muttered watching everything with a mixture of feelings, of sensations. She felt pain, astonishment, curiosity, grief, shame, and anger, but most of all she felt sad when she noticed that her whole life, all her life in her memory ... was something false. It was a lie.

 

 

“So… you… you’re saying I'm one of them?” Asked Ava, now the tears were beginning to fall down her face watching those women on the floor. “Am I? A mindless clone.”

 

“Hey, look, this might be where you're from, but it is not who you are.” Her girlfriend said, caressing her cheek, trying to sweep with her thumbs those tears that fell.

 

“Then who the hell am I?” She exclaimed in pain.

 

“You are the same person that you have always been.” Their eyes met, and Sara could see the pain. Her watery eyes... as her soul was torn by that discovery. “You are the woman who has worked her way to the top to becoming the head of the Time Bureau…  You are extraordinary.”

 

“No…” Her voice cracked. “My... my life, my memories, they're all manufactured. They're... they're not real. I'm not even real.”

 

“Ava, you are real. You are as real as I feel about you.”  Sara observed Ava in the eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that now looked like a stormy sea. A painful ocean, completely furious and melancholy. The eyes of the woman She loved, of the woman who had made her so happy ... as never before had been. And now she felt that her soul was breaking apart to see her suffer.

 

 

“How can you even say that when I'm... I'm just like one of those things?”

 

That was all Sara needed to feel her heart break.

 

“Because I know you.” Sara said laying her forehead against hers. “And I know that you are a hell of a woman. And you are different. And now that we both know that… Because I love you, Ava.”

 

“No… I’m a clone. Right? I’m a future clone thing!”  Ava let go of Sara's grip and stepped back, walking sideways and trying to stay close to the wall.

 

“Ava, wait. This is not ... We don’t really know what happened.”

 

“Look around you, Sara!” Ava exclaimed, pointing to one of the walls where there were several paintings. Several photographs of the Ava's, with different clothes in each photograph. “You know perfectly well what happened.”

 

At that moment Alex left the office rubbing her knuckles, seeing both arguing. Ava crying. “What's going on here?”

 

“Aves...” Sara whispered.

 

“Leave me.” Ava asked, stepping back. “I need ... Damn ... I ... I should get out of here now.”

 

“Ava, don’t say that.” Sara asked extending her hand but the blonde took it off quickly.

 

“Wanna know something funny. You went back in time just to save me and have me back but… I’m replaceable.” She smiled so ironically that you could see the pain in her eyes, the tears that were beginning to fall down her face again, her eyes were red like her cheeks. Her chest rose and fell, you could feel how her pressure was rising, her heart was pounding fast. “You can go back to 2213 and get a new girlfriend.”

 

“Don’t say that.” Who was really shocked at that was Sara, who opened her eyes wide because of the pain of hearing that. She never believed that Ava could think of something like that.

 

“Ava, you must calm down or you're going to hurt yourself.” Alex asked, noticing how the blonde began to shake.

 

“And you...” Now she look at Alex, who was watching her hurt. “I'm not even your best friend, I'm an improved prototype of your best friend. How does that feel? I am nothing ... At least from Sara I can say that I knew her, but from you ... All I have from you are implanted memories.”

 

“I ... I do not ... I do not understand.” Alex babbled without understanding, the pain could be seen in her face. Not for herself, but for seeing her friend that way ... so sad. “Ava ... I ...”

 

The agent said nothing more, she simply turned on her heels and opened a portal with her time Courier, crossing it and quickly closing it behind her.

 

“Ava!” Sara yelled trying to stop her but she had already disappeared, leaving both of them there, alone in that cold place. Without knowing what to say, without knowing how to act, what to do.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**WAVERIDER**

 

Laurel was in the training room of the ship, hitting the boxing bag to exhaustion. She took a few minutes to drink some water when a voice behind her almost made her throw the bottle on the floor.

 

“It's so weird...” Alex whispered, causing Laurel to jump out of fright when she noticed her presence, squeezing the bottle tightly. She found Alex's figure leaning against the door, so she smiled sideways until she saw her face.

 

“Shit... Alex, you almost gave me the scare of my life.” The metahuman left her bottle and approached the brunette a little and seeing her much better she could see that it seemed a bit strange. Completely drunk would be a good description. “Are you okay?”

 

“I need to erase this…night.” Alex babbled looking for something in her pocket and then holding it to see it much better, that device.

 

“I've played with this thing ... believing… thinking how cool I was every time I've used it.” She gave a wry laugh, the alcohol in her blood was what made her talk. She just stared at that artifact. “I think Rip Hunter erased my memory ... almost eleven times.”

 

“What are you talking about? What happened? Do you want to talk?” Laurel came over to put her hand on the brunette's shoulder and she simply shook her head, taking a step forward and placing one of her hands on the waist of the green-eyed woman.

 

“No ... I don’t want to talk.” She whispered bending over to kiss her lips, simply not caring about anything else. She needed to forget everything that had happened and clearly the alcohol had not helped at all. “I just want to forget everything ... just ... I need to forget about today.” What could be better to forget than meaningless sex?

 

* * *

 

 

 

While in another part of the Waverider, their captain was sitting on her bed trying to understand everything. Sara still couldn’t believe it, it all seemed something really unreal, it seemed like something out of a science fiction movie.

 

“Nothing, Gideon?” Sara asked as she looked for her mobile phone and typed that well-known number to call her, but again, it only reached Ava's message box. _“Hello, I'm Ava. You've comm-”_

 

“Nothing, Captain. I'm sorry.” Gideon apologized, had tried to contact Ava for hours and had no idea where to find her, again.

 

“Have you tried it at her Bureau office?”

 

“Yes, Captain. Her home and I tried to locate it with her Time Courier but I can not...” Gideon explained. “She does not want to be found.”

 

“This can’t be happening again, damn it.” Sara muttered as she rubbed her forehead, trying to make that headache less worse, but the truth is that everything seemed to be a big plot to make her life worse. When could she be happy? Really happy.

 

Sara tried again to call her, but again… the box.  “Ava, come back, please. I don’t even care what you are, I just want us to talk ... I want to be there for you. Don’t leave me again. You're not that, you're not who they say you are ... you're who-”

 

After saying that, she observed that phone in her hands. She had passed the limit and the box had cut off that message. She stood watching her wallpaper, that photograph of both smiling towards the camera. She was her everything ... she was the most important thing in her life. What did it matter if she was a clone? She was unique, she had created her own memories with her, she had formed a team and rescued the love of her life from a very distant place. She had struggled and worked hard to be the best Bureau agent, becoming the Director.

She was Ava Sharpe, not her name. She was the love of her life, she was unique ...

 

And she wasn’t going to sit idly by, Sara was going to show her that. Sara was going to fight so that Ava knew and realized everything she had achieved ... she wasn’t a clone anymore, and Ava was going to know that.

Sara got up from her bed and walked out of her room, to go to the ship's Bridge.

 

Without knowing that on the other side of the world, something began to rise little by little without leaving traces. Not knowing that ten other agents were dying in a horrible way somewhere in Roswell ... Not knowing that the consequences of having finished with Mallus and having freed him from his prison let other things escape. Things that maybe ... much worse than Mallus.

Without knowing that on the other side of the world, something terrible was going to break loose and no one was going to be able to stop it.

Everything has a cause and effect, and everything must follow a balance. They are the natural laws with which this place is guided.

 

**The good.**

**The evil.**

They couldn’t coexist without one another, because both are needed to exist. But ... when you break that balance and tip the balance in your favor ... When you carry out an almost selfish act and you take advantage ... the universe is going to answer you. And now something really evil had been released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some badass evil thing is rising. Be scared.  
> Plus: Relax, I can't see Ava sad for so long soooo.... she's my special baby.
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot  
> We can talk about it if you want. I like to know your opinions!


	20. TRUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recommendation of the house:
> 
> Listen to 'Live to tell' by Madonna.

 

 

**CHAPTER TWENTY: TRUTH**

 

_If I ran away, I'd never have the strength to go very far…_  
_How would they hear the beating of my heart? Will it grow cold._  
_The secret that I hide, will I grow old. How will they hear? When will they learn? How will they know?_

Sara left her room walking to the bridge of the ship, was totally determined to go for it, for the love of her life and was not going to leave her alone. Not now.

 

“Gideon, I'll use the Jum-“ Sara said crossing that corridor and reaching the bridge when she collided with that image in front of her. An image that left her completely frozen, surprised. Sara didn’t expect to see Ava there, in front of her, in a completely weak and fragile image. Her gaze was completely lost.

 

 

“Ava? Aves?...” Sara's voice was almost so weak, so soft, that she barely heard. She hoped to go out and look for her all over the universe if she had to do it, but it was not necessary, Ava had come back to her this time. Coming home again.

 

“I didn’t know where to go...” Ava whispered, completely devastated. “I have no place to go, I don’t… I don’t belong anywhere.”

 

 

Sara approached slowly to her girlfriend, hugging her tightly. The Waverider captain closed her eyes and squeezed the body of her girlfriend with strength, feeling as her soul returned to her body to have her again, despite seeing Ava so devastated, it felt much better to have Ava by her side in these painful moments.

 

When they separated, Sara took her face between hands, trying to connect with that beautiful look, but she could only see pain in there. Tears that kept falling down her face. “Come here, let's go to my room.”

 

She was her home, it didn’t matter if everything was beginning to collapse, she knew that Sara was her **home** , whatever happened she would keep her standing. It was her safe place, where she would always be safe and well.

Sara accompanied Ava to her room praying that none of the Legends would come across them and see her that way, but luckily the corridor was clear.

 

 

As soon as they entered the room, Ava collapsed on the bed, sitting on it and staring into nothingness. That broke Sara’s heart, who knelt in front of her and taking her face in her hands, she stared into her eyes.

 

“Hey...” Sara whispered as she noticed Ava trying to take her eyes off and move, but she stopped her. “Ava ... I know you don’t want to talk about it, but you have to understand that everything will be fine. It doesn’t matter wher-”

 

“Doesn’t matter? Are you serious?” Asked Ava, she sounded really annoying. But not with Sara, it was as if she felt anger with the whole world. It was as if everything was planned to fall exactly at that moment, dropping that bomb that would change her life forever. “I don’t think you see things as they should be, Sara. It's my life! My whole life which is a complete lie and you say it should not matter.”

 

“You're angry, I know, but maybe there should be something else to discover about all that and…”

 

“What else is there to find out, Sara?” Ava snorted. “I'm one of thousands. I was grown in a lab.”

 

“It's not like that, Aves. Maybe it's like you started but it doesn’t mean that your life is that and it will end up being like this... You've built your life, your way, all this time. You're the Time Bureau Director, you're ... you're an amazing woman.”

 

Ava sighed, looking up to see Sara's blue eyes.

 

“Everything will be fine… You just need to trust your gut, baby. Believe me…”

 

Sara stroked her cheek with the back of her hand, a gesture so tender and so gentle. But those words, however, stirred everything in Ava's mind, as if she lit the perfect spark to unleash that explosion.

 

“My gut?” She asked a bit between hurt and annoyance. “You mean the one that was manufactured to factory settings?”

 

Sara wanted to say something but couldn‘t, she definitely chose her words very badly and Ava, far from being silent, continued.

 

“That's the same gut that 11 other Avas used and got killed?” Ava got up from where she was and Sara did the same but rested both hands on the woman's chest.

 

“Ava, please. Just trust me.”

 

“You don't understand.” She whispered between her teeth, trying to make the tears stop falling, removing them with the fist of her white shirt. “All my life is a deception, is… just…  Memories of things that another person has lived and implanted to me. They are not mine! None of this is mine! Neither this face, nor this clothes ... nor this life. I do not-”

 

“You have me.” Sara said causing the blonde gent to stop completely.  “I love you, Ava. You will always have me.”

 

Ava just stared at her for a moment, didn’t know what to say exactly.

 

“There is no **me** to love.”

 

Neither of them knew exactly what to feel or what to do to end the pain that now are breaking their hearts. And despite the pain, despite the fact that Ava seemed to push Sara away again and again, the smaller blonde didn’t leave her place next to her.

Sara stepped forward and put her hand on the agent's chest, watching her intently and repeating her words again, firmer and more confident than ever.

 

“Do you feel it?” Sara asked with certainty of her words, this time there was no hesitation. Feeling the woman's heartbeat under her palm, it was somewhat accelerated, but it was quite normal. “ I feel it and I know that you too. You’re alive, Ava. You’re not a robot without a soul or anything ... You are a person, you are a great woman and you are the person I love. You are someone, not for others, not for the memory or the legacy of someone else ... You have worked hard to achieve it. No matter how that happened or the way things took their course, you're alive and you're here... next to me. You are not an inanimate and replaceable being. You are Ava Sharpe.”

 

Ava's eyes became wet again, feeling the words crowding her throat, only a small squeak could be heard. The crying inside her, the pain, and Sara's beautiful and important words had caused that emotional breakdown.

 

 

The blonde agent leaned forward, leaning her forehead against the Captain's. Knowing that she wasn’t ashamed that Sara saw her cry, Ava wasn’t ashamed that she would see her so weak, hurt. Because Sara was her everything.

 

“And I know you don’t see it now...” The blonde left a small kiss on her forehead, gently moving down her face. “But I'm going to help you see it.”

 

_I know where beauty lives I've seen it once, I know the warm she gives.  
The light that you could never see It shines inside, you can't take that from me._

 

* * *

 

 

**MAASAI MARA NATIONAL RESERVE  
BORDER BETWEEN KENYA AND TANZANIA, 2018**

 

Dusk had finally fallen in that place so far from civilization. The sound of wild animals reigned in that deserted savannah, some animals took advantage of the nightfall to rest and protect themselves from nocturnal predators. Although some others had no alternative or refuge. While these predators, took advantage of their moment to hunt and achieve their goal, sneaking into the darkness of the night, slightly illuminated by the moon.

The peace and silence of the savannah was so that you could hear the crickets or maybe some roars, some wild dogs howl, even as a black mamba slid through the earth waiting to attack at last that prey so desired for a few minutes.

 

Among the bushes one of the hyenas walked slowly looking for something to eat, when the Earth began to tremble slightly, causing several of the birds in nearby trees to fly away. That animal walked slowly down the road when it felt like slowly, the hunter was beginning to be hunted, it was a matter of instincts ... almost primitive. Something that alerted it, there was danger.

 

Among the bushes you could see some eyes watching her and surrounding her slowly. They say that if you hear the sound that hyenas make when they harass animals, they seem like a bit of macabre laughter. Little by little, that murmur began to be heard, making the little hyena feel frightened until, without further ado, they all attacked her with ferocity. Killing it. 

 

The laughter grew stronger.

 

They say that hyenas attack by nature, led by the same leader hyena. They tend to be very cowardly animals, never attacking alone and always resorting to numbers to feel safe. Despite this, they sometimes retire quickly if they feel threatened by something. But this time it was not an attack by hunger, or instinct ...

 

This time it had been pure evil.

 

An almost primitive. Primordial. **Evil**.

 

Although they were wild animals, they didn’t hunt for evil, but instinct and this was something else ... something evil. Inciting and reaching the deepest instinct inside of them. The sound of the laughter of the fellow hyenas was gradually increased to form a bustle that tormented one of the inhabitants of the nearest village.

 

 

That boy from that Massai tribe took advantage of the opportunity to rest in front of that fire while others were dedicated to watch and protect that place, sitting in front of that fire. A few minutes ago they had been alerted by that small tremor which caused some to be frightened.

 

The boy got up from his seat and walked a few steps forward, watching the darkness of the savannah in front of him. He narrowed his eyes trying to watch something specific in that place.

 

Everything was black, but the laughter of the hyenas began to increase until everything was silent.

His expression changed from a curious and worried to a really terrified one, taking a few steps backwards and even almost staggering to run towards the others, who watched him with caution.

 

 _“I think it's time.”_ The man muttered in his somewhat terrified native language. However, one of them didn’t say anything, he only felt something inside him, something different. Whatever was going around them and spreading… was very primitive, much older than anything they had ever known. That even their beliefs.

 

Something old.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _“It's not a normal roof, I mean it also has no windows. This is a bit ... like ship. It's like a ship but ...”_ The brunette thought as she awoke little by little, her gaze was fixed on that point and her body almost static, with those sheets covering her naked body. _“It’s almost comfortable, this bed is very comfortable, to tell the truth.”_

 

“You have a little scar there.” Alex heard suddenly, losing all those thoughts to think about what the metahuman told her. The brunette frowned without understanding, clearly Laurel was being sarcastic referring to that great scar in her belly. “In your abdomen.”

 

“Sara had to burn me when they pierced me like a brochette in Scandinavia.” The brunette growled, the pain was increasing more and more.

 

“Wow. Apparently has happened much more than it seems on that trip…” She murmured. “Do you feel better?” Laurel asked as she handed her a glass of water and a painkiller, which the brunette took carefully and drank slowly, then nodded.

“Thanks.” Alex muttered in her hoarse voice, that headache was not helping her at all and it could be noticed. “You don’t have to do this.”

 

“Do what? I just gave you a pill and a glass of water, nothing more. I'm not giving you my kidney, Alex.” The metahuman shrugged, it was the truth, she wasn’t doing anything more than that, but she knew what Alex was referring to.

 

“You know what I mean.” Alex narrowed her eyes, she had no time or desire to deal with that. The brunette just ran a hand over her face and looked around, it still felt strange to wake up in that place.

 

“You don’t have to thank me.” The metahuman simply nodded, with a faint smile on her side. She lay down next to Alex and rested her arm on the pillow, holding her head like that.

 

_“She looks very pretty ... I mean, she's beautiful. And the sex is incredibly good ... she's sexy as hell ... Not that it's not ... I mean… Look at the line of her jaw! Or her green eyes, how beautiful ... She could blow my head away from my body with just a simple supersonic scream and she would still be pretty ... Yeah ... that's badass ... and hot ... Oh, crap.” Alex thought._

 

“I think ... I should go.” The brunette muttered a little confused after realizing how lost she was in that look and what she was thinking, so she quickly got up from her bed looking for her clothes.

 

“If you want.” Laurel commented with a shrug, which confused Alex a little bit more as she changed her clothes.

 

“Yeah… See you later.” The brunette was a little thoughtful and nodded, leaving the room more confused than she was a few moments ago.

 

Alex walked down the corridor of the Waverider, so preoccupied with what she didn’t realize that she almost collided with someone there, Sara seemed as worried as she was.

 

“Hey.” Sara murmured when she saw her friend, although she didn’t seem to be in the mood. None was very good after all they had lived a day ago, and none had time to even think about it. Nor talk to each other.

 

“Hey, S... how are you?” Alex asked as she joined her, walking together towards the galley.

 

“I'm fine…” Sara admitted smiling slightly for the brunette. “And you? How are you doing?”

 

Sara nodded back, clearly implying how everything was with Laurel, which made the brunette a little nervous. “Oh ... umh... Fine or so I think...”

 

“Do you think so?” Sara frowned.

 

“I don’t know. I mean, we're together just for a while but then... for a moment ... it was nice to stay there. Simply speaking after that…” She grimaced with her lips. “She’s beautiful ... but I don’t know in which way like her.”

 

“Before, I would have told you to leave it. It doesn’t make sense...” Sara raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. “But now… What can you lose? I mean, I never wanted to date anyone… Then Ava came... Nobody made me feel as happy as Ava. So ... why not?”

 

“Yeah.” Murmured the brunette, somewhat thoughtful, the blonde was right on that. I mean, why not? “Speaking of Ava, how is she? How are you with all that?”

 

“Well ... everything is very strange. Now I think more of her than of me, I'm trying to help Ava, she's the one who needs help now. And she needs me stronger than ever.”

“Do you know where she is? How…? Is she...?” The brunette looked up quickly at Sara to find out from her friend, to know if she was okay. But Sara's gaze was fixed to the front, so when Alex turned to see the galley, she could see Ava with her gaze fixed on the food maker, something that disconcert both women.

 

“Babe, I thought you were in my room.” Sara said approaching her and placing her hand on her shoulder, to capture the attention of the Bureau agent.

 

“I thought...” The taller blonde stammered, watching her girlfriend for a moment. Tears threatened to leave again just thinking about the similarity that she could have with a simple French toast made by that device.

 

“I … I never thought I could compare myself to a piece of french toast.” Ava said hurtly, you could hear the pain and bitterness in the woman's voice. But those words affected especially Sara.

 

“You're not toast, Ava.” Sara said, shaking her head and trying to get her to see her.

 

“Clearly not, I wasn’t programmed to be that.” She commented mockingly. “Just to be a person that I am not.”

 

“You are much more than that, you are not programmed.” Alex spoke for the first time, making Ava to turn around to see her. Clearly it didn’t seem like the best situation to do it.

 

“And what do you know about that?” She asked hurt, fixing her blue gaze on Alex's hazel eyes. “You saw me die eleven times... and you're not even able to recognize me ONE. How can you not recognize someone who is not your best friend?”

 

That had been a low blow and the three of them knew it, but the brunette, far from apologizing, defended herself.

 

“I didn’t know." The brunette demanded, stepping forward. “I can’t remember. I swear.”

 

Ava let out a snort, shaking her head as she set her teacup on the table. “You never knew? Tell me the truth.”

 

Alex frowned, not understanding.  “Don’t you think this is too weird for us, too? Do you think that if I had known we would be so worried about you? It hurts us too, Ava.”

 

“You?” She exclaimed. “This is hurting you? You don’t even remember, you're not the clone that can be replaced at any time, eleven times, Alex. You are not disposable and replaceable when it does not work anymore…”

 

Ava took the tea bag that floated in her cup and threw it into the trash can, as if to prove her point. The blonde simply turned around and walked towards Sara's room, without looking back. Clearly Ava was a jumble of feelings and thoughts at that moment.

 

 

 _I have a tale to tell, sometimes it gets so hard to hide it well._  
_I was not ready for the fall… Too blind to see the writing on the wall._

 

Sara tried to say something but couldn’t, she simply murmured a **'sorry'** to her friend and followed her girlfriend. The brunette agent only covered her face with her hands, trying not to think about that.

 

After crossing the door to her room, Sara walked quickly to her girlfriend who was sitting in bed.

 

“Aves…” The captain whispered, settling beside her and putting her arm around her to hug her.

 

“I can’t take it anymore.” The blonde murmured, leaning her head on her girlfriend's sHoulder, looking for more comfort, seeking her affection.

 

“I don’t know what I am, I don’t know where I belong. I don’t know who I am…” Ava babbled, fighting so that the tears would not fall, and this time they did not. But without a doubt, the pain and anguish was still present and accumulated in her throat. “I'm nothing, Sara.”

 

“Yes, yes you are ... But I think it's time for you to get out of that thought. When you get those answers, you will see that everything will be better...” The captain explained watching her partner with love, but her expression changed to a more curious one when she saw how Ava seemed to reach a conclusion.

 

“You're right.” Ava said, nodding and sighing deeply. “I need an answer, and I know where to get it now.”

 

* * *

 

 

**WAVERIDER**

 

The door to that room opened in front of the brunette who passed through it, noticing how it had come at an uncomfortable moment. Laurel was wrapped in a towel.

 

“Hey, I thought you were gone.” Laurel commented as she wiped her hair with a smaller towel.

 

Alex didn’t answer, simply stammered without knowing what to say so Laurel smiled sideways.

 

“Oh, come on. Don’t tell me it bothers you see me like that... It didn’t seem to do it last night.” She raised an eyebrow. “…Is something wrong, Alex?”

 

“No…” Finally the brunette managed to say some coherent sound coming out of her mouth, but after taking a breath and above all, taking courage, she spoke again. “In fact, I came back because I wanted to know ... if ... you ... what would you like to have dinner?”

 

After that the tallest brunette woman remained silent while Laurel frowned, smiling at the confusion of that question.

 

“Excuse me?” Laurel asked. “I don’t understand.”

 

“Okay, look ... This time together has been very intense, really ... wow.” Alex commented smiling slightly sideways and taking a step forward, she couldn’t stop playing with her hands out of anxiety. “Sex is great, and everything but ... I don’t know. I was thinking maybe we could ... I don’t know ... have dinner? I mean, if you want.”

 

Laurel raised an eyebrow. “Don’t we do it when we return from missions? Or when we have breakfast at the galley? Two days ago we had breakfast and Rory tried to steal my crossaint.”

 

Alex narrowed her eyes. “Well, technically yes ... but ...”

 

The agent was going to continue but Laurel stopped her, raising a hand.

 

“Look, Alex, you're really cool. And you are a great friend, you are important to me and I will not deny it because ... You have been there for me when I needed it the most, you have accompanied me when nobody else wanted to do it, and that led me to know more about these people, being part of something like I am now…”

 

Alex nodded, listening intently.

 

“... But nothing else.” Laurel answered trying to say as gently as possible. “I don’t go to dates, I don’t go out with people. Not since my Oliver died and I really don’t want to. You’re my friend. Since we started this, we both arranged that it would be just sex. And I like you, Alex, but no ... I don’t want anything serious. I don’t know how to do it, I can’t...” She took a moment in silence. “It's not for me.”

 

“Maybe you have not given yourself the chance to find out.” The brunette looked to the side trying to avoid her gaze, feeling foolish enough to have even tried.

 

“I don’t want to be with you, Alex, I just wanted to have sex.” The metahuman replied quickly, trying not to be cruel but the situation did not seem to help her. She did not want to hurt her but apparently it was exactly what she needed to not get excited.

 

 

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Alex felt with her head and took a few steps back, stroking her face slowly, feeling the lines of that scar begin at her eyebrow.

 

“It's okay.” The brunette replied, looking into her friend's eyes without knowing what else to say, without wanting to look like a fool. Shrugged. “I didn’t want either. I just... it was… nonsense. It was nothing serious.”

 

Laurel tried to say something else but could not do it, Alex simply turned on her heels and left that room, more ashamed of what she had been for so long. Cursing the moment Sara had recommended her to do it.

The last person with whom she had shared something was dead, and not in the best way. This had been a huge mistake.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Sara asked as she observed that beautiful construction in front of her. On the outside it looked like a beautiful and large house in a very quiet and beautiful neighborhood, Sarasota is a nice place to live. Of course.

 

“No.” Admitted Ava and swallowed, taking a step forward to ring the bell. “But you're right, I need answers.”

 

“Okay...” Sara said feeling with her head and sighing deeply. “Well, this isn't exactly how I imagined meeting your parents.”

 

Ava turn her head to see her, a little surprised at those words.

 

“Not that I imagined meeting your parents. I just, I...” Sara tried to defend herself but was saved by the door, which opened quickly revealing a woman between fifty-five or sixty years old. Her hair was blond and a little smaller than Ava, but her eyes were blue.

 

“Hello. How can I...?” The woman started until she saw the tallest blonde in front of her, and in doing so she simply smiled happily and leaned down to hug her quickly. “Ava! Sweetie! At last you come back-”

 

“Hi.” Ava mumbled. She felt that it was so ... strange and could be seen in her expression, she felt sad for what that hug was only one side.

 

“I have not seen you these months, honey. The job keeps you busy so you do not even come to see your parents anymore.” The old woman joked, releasing her daughter and then observing the smaller blonde at her side. “Oh, hello there. And you are?”

 

“Sara Lance. Just a friend.” Sara murmured quickly with an uncomfortable smile.

“Just a friend, huh?”

 

“I need to talk to you and Dad about something very important.” Ava interrupted, taking a few steps towards the living room and taking off her jacket, the place there was quite warm.

 

“Ava, don’t you want to first...?” Sara commented trying to let the agent slow down a bit, first try to relax and then talk about it.

 

“No, this is important.” She said bluntly, noting how Sara was nodding and her mother was only frowning. At that moment her father entered the room, causing Sara to feel nervous and Ava too, but both for completely different reasons. He was taller.

 

“Ava! Baby!” Her dad exclaimed happily, reaching up to hug her but the blonde just took a step back.

 

“I need to talk to you right now and I can’t wait.”

 

Both were observed somewhat confused at that time and then sat on the sofa inviting both to do so too. Ava was going to complain but Sara convinced her to do it and try to calm down so she could talk more calmly.

 

“Ava, what's wrong?” Her mother asked a little worried, watching her daughter on the couch in front of her.

 

“You guys knew that, right?” The agent finally said, trying not to break her voice again. Anger and pain began to be felt squeezing her throat. “You knew everything, and you never told me.”

 

“Ava, what are you…?” The man tried to start but she stopped him.

 

“I've discovered it, so please, I just want answers. I want to get to the truth.” Ava begged, in pain. Sara simply kept silent, had nothing to say at that time. That moment was pure and exclusive to Ava and her parents, her family and she was only there to contain her.

                                                                               

_A man can tell a thousand lies I've learned my lesson well_

_Hope I live to tell the secret I have learned, 'till then It will burn inside of me._

 

 

 

 

Mrs. Share simply swallowed and took a few seconds before speaking, trying to find and say the right words to express herself, but apparently the pain was not only present in Ava.

 

“When our Ava died, it was a big pain for Elizabeth and me.” The man commented, sighing deeply, stroking his trim gray beard.

 

“We were devastated, our little girl had enlisted to be able to do something for her country, but her country couldn’t do anything for her.” The woman said sadly. “We did not see Ava very much and she was not the closest girl to us, she was a free spirit and she wanted to live like that, but everything changed when Rip Hunter came to our door almost six years ago.”

 

 

_The truth is never far behind, you kept it hidden well  
If I live to tell the secret I knew then… Will I ever have the chance again._

 

 

“At first we thought he was crazy, you have no idea how many times I got him out of here threatening to blow his head off for making fun of us like that." The man replied. “But one day he showed us that technology was possible, not here, of course. He did not give us many answers, he said that it was a project that was in the process of being perfected and that Ava was necessary for it.”

 

“He erased everything that was about Ava's death, and gave us our daughter again ... Well, one sufficiently similar to her.” Mrs. Sharpe said, lowering her gaze so as not to see the pain in her daughter's eyes in front of her and Sara, who listened attentively.

 

“After a while, we noticed how the changes in Ava were more and more ... obvious.” The woman explained as she settled into her seat. “It was as if our daughter had been turned into a kind of ... robot without feelings, just following rules, just doing what was convenient for others. And then there was another ... and another ... and another...”

 

The woman shook her head, feeling the sadness. Feeling like her husband surrounded her with his arm, trying to give her support.

 

 

“We started losing hope, about to end all of that… Until you came.” Mr. Sharpe explained finally, both fixed their eyes on Ava. It was not a look of sadness, they watched her with a kind of pride and happiness, but the pain in their eyes hurt them as much as Sara.

 

“You are our daughter, darling.” Mrs. Sharpe came over to take her daughter's hand and although Ava resisted a bit and shook her head, she took it anyway. “And not because you look like her, no. It is because for four years ... For four years you have loved us, taken care of us, loved us if you had been herself. Even better.”

 

Ava shook her head, trying to speak but the words did not come out.

 

“Because you are our daughter, Ava.” This was when tears soon arrived, especially in Mrs. Sharpe and her daughter.

 

“It does not matter where you come from. We don’t care, Ava. You've been our daughter for five years now... You are. You're ours.” Said Mr. Sharpe, and after saying it he got up from his seat to hug his daughter, and although Ava tried to separate this he pressed harder.

 

“We're sorry you had to know, but we don’t regret having adopted you.” the man whispered, leaving a kiss on the woman's forehead. “We’re proud of you.”

 

But those words were too much for her, it was ... it was something really incredible. She got lost in that strong hug between her parents, but then when she separated she took a few steps back, her expression could only see the pain.

 

“How can you say that? How can you say that when I'm not her?” The blonde murmured, feeling the tears fall slowly down her cheeks. She stepped back and grabbed her coat, leaving her house quickly and leaving the three completely overwhelmed by that.

 

“Sorry.” Sara finally said, understanding where she was. She grimaced at both of them and left that room to follow in her lover's footsteps, because Sara was not going to leave her. It didn’t matter how complicated everything was, because she was going to be with Ava no matter what they had to go through. She was going to be with her until she was Ava again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, don't be sad. I will surprise you very soon!  
> (YES, I'M ON VACATIONS. BRING IT ON!)


	21. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How hard can it be to leave the pain and try to be happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, I'm sorry It took so long but I had a complicated week. This is getting closer and closer to the end.
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot  
> We can talk about it if you want. I like to know your opinions!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: “FOUND”**

 

_It has been several weeks since we found out that Ava is a clone, and that her parents knew all this for a long time. To tell the truth, listening to all that was a relief, because they, like me, loved her too much for what she was. Not because of how she looked or the name she wore, we all loved her because it was **her**. How Ava Sharpe had influenced our lives..._

_The hardest thing of all was to make her understand, that Ava understood how much we loved her no matter what else. Because we all loved Ava Sharpe... but she no longer loved herself._

Sara took a long drink of her coffee, trying not to think and worry more than she already was. She and Ava had agreed that the agent needed to spend certain moments alone and try to get rid of all that pain that terrified her, try to kill the moment with something more than those thoughts that only led to sadness.

 

Even so, Sara could not stop thinking about how much she needed her or maybe she might need her, but then she understood that it was a necessity for her girlfriend. She needed to go back to the Bureau and keep her head occupied with something else. The legends were busy, resting after having solved a huge anachronism in the 1389 year, something about Henry IV and a lot of chickens. Weird. And something really worth forgetting completely.

 

Sara's look was lost in that coffee cup that she did not even hear as Alex called her name, while she poured herself a cup of coffee for herself.

 

 

“SARA!”

 

“Wh-what?” Sara asked a little sleepily, blinking rapidly but then she was watching her friend for a moment. The brunette had slightly shorter hair, almost reaching her shoulders.

 

“You change your hair?” The blonde asked, narrowing her eyes, noticing how nervous the brunette was getting.

 

 

 

“Is that all you'll say after everything I've just told you?” She asked a little uneasily.

 

“I'm sorry ... what did you say?” Sara murmured without having even heard a word of what the brunette had said. Of course.

 

“At first, I said _‘hello Sara, how are you?’_ ...” Said the brunette in a sarcastic way and then lick her lips after drinking a long drink of coffee.

 

“Sorry, it's ... I'm a little lost here.” Sara grimaced.

 

“Is it because Ava is at the Bureau working? Are you sure that the right thing to do is let her go back to work?”Asked her friend, leaning against the counter of the kitchen, as did her friend, at her side.

 

“Because she needs it, and there's nothing I can do to stop it, and you know it. Neither of you can against that woman.” Said Sara watching her coffee cup and slowly shaking her head. “Even though the decision is not the best, nor the one I prefer.”

 

“That's right...” Alex nodded. Even though she did not think it was the best, it was what Ava needed, although her friend seemed to be dodging her since that event  in 2213. “Even so, I'm worried.”

 

“She said she needed space, so we agreed that it was good to give us a moment alone. She’s not going to disappear. Again. ”Sara said to her friend again, but it was almost like a reminder herself. “And what are you doing here? Did you come to see Dinah again? Because you never come to see me or us and... That's why you changed your hair!”

 

“No.” Alex answered quickly, noticing how Sara raised a surprised eyebrow.

 

“No? Are you sure?”

 

“I didn’t come to see her, this time I came to see you, dumb.” The brunette replied a little nervous, rolling her eyes.

 

 

“What happened?”

 

“Does something have to happen?” Alex snorted, trying to avoid her friend's gaze. She crossed her arms and waited a few seconds before continuing. “Okay, yes. We had a little ... discussion.”

 

Sara remained silent waiting for her friend to continue.

 

“It was because I invited her to dinner...” Sara was going to say something clearly without understanding why so much trouble for a dinner, but the brunette stopped her. “It was a date, Sara. I invited her to a date and she clearly said no, then I told her that maybe she should give me the opportunity ...  You know… Yes, that's how pathetic I am. And then, she said that she really didn’t want anything with me, that she only wanted sex and I had to understand it, and then I left.”

 

“Wow… That explains a lot...” Sara said with a wince. “What a bitch ... Was that how I was before?”

 

“I'm pretty sure that you were much worse.” Alex said smiling slightly and patting her friend's shoulder, drinking more coffee. “At least I can still be happy through your relationship with Ava ... so, get together and be happy… soon.”

 

“Believe me, that's what I want the most.” Sara muttered, shaking her head, losing her somewhat thoughtful gaze. “You know ... I just want to make her feel special.”

 

“She needs to recognize that she belongs here, that we love her. But we know exactly what we feel and she knows we do it, she’s the one who does not allow herself that.” Alex said with a grimace and nodding slowly, but her gaze went to a more confused one when Sara looked up, she seemed as had found the cure to an huge evil or something like that.

 

“I think I have an idea… or how to do it, but you will not like it.” Sara watched her friend out of the corner of her eye as she drank from her cup, clearly Alex's reaction was a long-awaited one.

 

“Please, no.”

 

“Come on... Did I tell you how much I like your new haircut?”

 

* * *

 

 

  **TIME BUREAU**

 

 

The sound of her shoes echoed in that corridor as that woman walked quickly, after leaving one of the meetings with the best agents the Bureau had at that time.  
Things had not been good these weeks after discovering that ten other agents were massacred on a mission at a time completely different from the time other victims had been discovered.

 

“Send new agents to Mongolia in 1192. I want you to give me an explanation of why the hell we have not received an answer, and I want it as soon as possible.” The blond woman ordered as she walked in a hurry and watched her Time Courier, she looked away to see the man next to her nod quickly, and write everything down. “And fix your tie, Gary.”

 

“Yes, Director Sharpe.” The man straightened his glasses as he hurriedly walked beside her, entering the Director's office. “I don’t want to get a scream or a punch but ... Don’t you think this has to do with ...?” The man stopped.

 

“What do you mean, Gary?” The woman raised an eyebrow as she sat on her desk chair and turned on her laptop.

 

“Well ... I don’t want to be indiscreet but, some agents begin to say some stuff...” Gary made a somewhat doubtful face.

 

Ava was beginning to lose patience. “What stuff, Gary?”

 

“Some agents are saying that this is due to Mallus, or that something much worse starts to haunt us...” He fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose again. “They begin to say that the deaths of so many agents at exact points of time, say that it is not normal, much less the way they found them…”

 

“And it is not…” Ava admitted. “We don’t know what this is all about, Gary. But the death of twenty agents clearly is not normal...”

 

 

Gary was going to say something, but Ava stopped him this time.

 

“... But it doesn’t mean that it has to do with Mallus or whatever those agents have said. Just sometimes there are accidents in our missions, believe me, I have lived it. But we all accept that it could happen when we were elected or we enlisted in the Bureau, having accepted that means accepting the risks of being an Time Bureau Agent, and if those agents are afraid, I will have to make a meeting to clarify it with all of them.”

 

Ava said that almost with disdain, did not have time or desire to deal with the nonsense that some agents began to invent. She quickly brought one of her hands up to her forehead and began to massage the sides of it, trying to make that headache go away.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Gary asked a little worried, since he had seen Ava acting a little distant and seemed to be something ... gloomy.

 

“Peachy.” She replied with a fake smile. Clearly the new job as Director seemed to bring a lot of responsibility, and the stress was beginning to show on Ava's face, and the circles around her beautiful blue eyes. But that was not the only thing that caused all that stress in her, but also the confusion she had been carrying since she had learned of her condition as a clone.

 

The man watched the blonde for a moment, a little worried. “I know something happens. You've been avoiding talking, you're working twice as much as you should, and you're avoiding Agent Diaz. I know something happens and you can not save for yourself everything, but if you could talk to me, maybe…”

 

“There's nothing to talk about, Gary. Just do your job and that's it.” Ava commented, being perhaps too hard on that man. He just nodded and without hesitation, he left that office trying to avoid making his boss even more angry.

 

Knowing that this had been unnecessary and that Gary certainly did not deserve it, Ava only shook her head and took both hands to this to be able to caress her. Fuck, how much she needed an aspirin or two.

 

 

How many Ava's will Gary have met? How many Ava's have scolded him? Has anyone even been nice to him? Everything was in the head of the Director of the Bureau and couldn’t help it. Sara would have tried to help her and she was succeeding, every day was a great help, but it was not enough.

 

She was the number twelve attempt.

 

She was completely disposable.

 

She was a clone of an amazing person, a person that everyone remembered as someone incredible, someone she wasn’t. That face she saw every morning when she wake up and washed her teeth, that face ... was a borrowed one.

 

But how long could she live like that? How long could she still feel something ... disposable?

 

* * *

 

 

**DETROIT, 2018**

 

 

The brown coat of that man hit his legs with every step he took, he didn’t seem determined to waste time so his steps were fast and hard, hitting those puddles of water that had remained after the rain.

 

The blond man had been working on a very important case in China Town, Chicago. He had woken up a little restless after a very strange dream, could still hear those wicked whispers in his ear. Those wicked whispers repeated an infinity of horrible things but the clearest thing he could have deduced had been one thing, China Town, Chicago.

 

 

The lights of the place began to blink rapidly as he walked on that lonely street until he stopped, feeling that evil presence so close. A strange presence, completely out of place.

 

 

 

“You are not from here, mate.” the man said, stopping instead, listening to the footsteps behind him. It was not necessary to see what it was, he knew exactly what he was facing. “I am not in the mood, might go to spare.”

 

Constantine turned on his heels to see that creature a few steps in front of him, growling. That demon who looked almost like a rabid dog, but much more grotesque. It could be said that his skin was somewhat viscous, almost as if that were a bad experiment, almost as if it were a mutation of a coyote but much more vicious and clear than much more dangerous. The **Norfulthing demon** was not something similar to see, at least not in this place or at least not on this Earth.

 

Before the man  say anything else, the beast rushed towards him. The creature is almost mindless but very powerful, and you have to compulsion to destroy everything it can. They kill everything they see. And the first thing that went through his twisted mind was killing Constantine and tearing him apart.

 

Fortunately, Constantine knew how to handle the situation very well and although for a moment it seemed difficult, he managed to break the neck of that beast after an eternal struggle between them.

 

“Ah, bollocks.” The man muttered as he got up from the floor and tried to get rid of that sticky gooey from his clothes, watching the creature's body.

 

“What brought you to this place?” He said, looking for something in his coat and took out one of his cigarettes, lighting it with his matches quickly. He took the pleasure of taking a long puff on his cigar and looked down, seeing the corpse of that strange creature on the ground. “The bad? It seems we have a serious security problem, lag... The good? I know where you come from ... and to whom you owe that.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

**WAVERIDER**

 

 

After a few days, things in the Waverider began to settle slowly for everyone. Everyone in the ship knew perfectly well what had happened to Ava. The Director had decided that the best thing was for everyone to know the truth and not let them live in a lie, she could not let anyone else live in that deception. Except for the agents of the Bureau, even though Ava had decided that it was best that EVERYONE knew, the fact that she unveiled such a thing would create a big break in the Bureau, and it was not the time to debate it. Ten other agents had appeared lifeless, and Ava kept working hard to clarify that case.

 

And even though Sara had offered to help, Ava seemed a little reluctant to accept help from someone else. Even, little by little, began to move away from everyone and locked in a bubble of work and duties, began to generate stress. But the worst of all was that little by little ... she was taking Sara away from her life.

 

As always, Ava was with some agents in charge of supervising the anachronisms, trying to deduce and understand what had happened in those 3 previous cases, where 30 agents had died. Three completely different cases with nothing to tie them together, except their deaths.

 

 

“Do you notice that there?” Asked Ava pointing her finger at the screen, it was a simple and simple anachronism level 2. The short-haired girl nodded and agreed to this when Ava's phone started ringing. “Keep watching that...” Ava ordered before leaving the office and walking through the corridors, opening the message box. She had two missed calls and two messages, but the last one was the one that worried her the most. It was from Zari.

**“Ava, you must come to the Waverider right now. S.O.S.”**

Ava didn’t hesitate a second longer and opened a direct portal to the Waverider. If the message came from Zari it meant that something was really wrong, and that surely had to do with Sara. What the hell had happened with Sara? Her face paled at the thought of what might have happened to that woman and tried to think about that millisecond, where had she been when leaving her alone? What kind of girlfriend had been leaving Sara completely alone? Was it that her pain was more important than her beloved? Everything in her world collapsed just thinking that something could have happened to Sara.

 

All those thoughts vanished from her mind when she stepped on the Waverider at last but everything seemed completely different. The lights were slightly off but the place was lit with candles, some perfectly placed in each place to make the bridge of the ship was illuminated. That these people didn’t know how dangerous the candles were and the amount of fires caused by them?

 

 

 

“The first time we met, you pushed my head against the ground.” That manly voice made Ava turn quickly to see who it was. There was Ray standing next to the others, standing in a row next to each other. Ray, Zari, Nate, Mick, Alex and Laurel. Before Ava could begin to say something, Ray continued: “Auch, by the way. But in any case, it was something badass ... We still didn’t know each other and even so, with my face on the ground, I knew that you were a strong and determined woman and even though you almost killed us ... I admired you for standing before us in the way you did. Because it requires a lot of strength, but much more strength requires accepting and loving us as you have done this time.” Said the Atom and took a step to the right.

 

 

“I have always believed that you are a very strong woman, Mrs. Captain. Although I must admit that if it were not for us, you would have been captured by Julius Caesar…” Nate agreed with a nod and took another step to the side, just to the left, but before anyone said something and snorted, he added: “But we would not have survived without your help after we lost Sara. You are our friend. And more than that, you're our family.”        

 

Ava simply could not understand anything that was happening, just the lump in her throat did not allow her to even speak.

 

“You took care of us and guided us your way. Although when we met, you tried to prevent others from going to rescue me. What a bitch!” Zari exclaimed crossing her arms, but a proud smile was born in her mouth. She took a step to the right, standing next to Ray. “But then we became friends, and you helped me that time when I had that huge break.”

 

Zari sighed deeply before continuing. “Remember? That time where I was in the kitchen and I could not even drink water, just ... I felt so useless because Sara and Alex were out there and nobody and nothing could help us. And you came to me to listen to me, to give me support and tell me that despite everything ... we had each other. We all have a story, we've all lost someone or something but you reminded us that we were a family ... and that's what you are to us, Ava.”

 

 

Tears threatened Ava with falling down her face, but she clenched her jaw trying not to cry, did not understand what was happening, but everything was so overwhelming. Laurel cleared her throat taking a step forward.

 

 

“We don’t know each other too much, I don’t have a beautiful anecdote with which we have met. The first time we saw each other I almost tried to kill everyone here...” Laurel grimaced and rolled her eyes, a little nervously. She was not like that, but she supposed it was necessary. “But after weeks of being locked in a damn glass cubicle, I escaped and almost broke Ray's neck... Sorry, Ray.”

 

Ray nodded quickly, smiling as usual. The metahuman just frowned. “Anyway, that's when we began to know each other more and we reached an agreement. For six months you have tried to help and understand me even though we have discussed more times than we have talked about. I was nothing to anyone, I don’t belong anywhere but you, but you have given me the opportunity to prove it despite what I am, and what I have done…”

 

Laurel cleared her throat for a moment, trying not to see how Ray tried not to cry. “You have helped me to be a better person and that has not been done by anyone else, so you should feel completely proud of you. Maybe you're a fucking clone, but you'll always be someone for a person like me.”

 

 

 

Laurel stepped aside and Nate pushed Mick out and staggered him so the bald guy just growled, watching out of the corner of his eye at the others who were nodding their heads for him to follow. Ava simply seemed absorbed in everything she had heard.

 

 

“Really?” He asked a little annoyed, growling as he always did. “Oh… Mh… I like to drink beers with you sometimes. Done.” Mick said trying to get away with it, while Zari and Nate grimaced at him to continue. The man gave a hoarse growl and although it cost him a lot, and it showed, he let out what he thought. “When the boss was lost, you never abandoned us. I remember one of those days we all started arguing like crazy and almost we're not going to break in a huge fight ... and you just came up, and you stopped us. Because it was not time to argue and fight, it was time to work together for someone we needed… We are all loners, none have a home, none have a normal family. Look at us. We’re losers. We’re ... an ex-ninja killer, an ex-rich boy, a metahuman ex-villain, a fugitive Muslim from the future who wears a weird thingy necklace, a former hemophiliac who transforms into a ... very dubious metal… thing.”

 

“I’m the man of steel.” Nate corrected.

 

 

“Whatever!” Mick growled. “Do you think we care that you're a ... clone? We all have our demons.”

 

 

“You are part of us.” Nate said with a nod. Ava simply smiled slightly trying not to cry but could not help it, despite the sadness that was lodged in her heart, all those words began to slowly push the bad to fill it with pride.

 

 

“You are part of our family too, Ava.” Zari added, at that moment Alex approached slowly between them, almost afraid of receiving some kind of reprimand, but Ava simply seemed to be shocked, leaving some tears to fall down her face.

 

 

“You are my sister.” The brunette admitted, shrugging her shoulders. “I remember four years ago I was working on my birthday in my office and...” The brunette swallowed, watching her hands, trying to gather courage to talk. “I didn’t celebrate my birthday since I was a little girl and nobody knew, and ... you showed up with a little chocolate cupcake and a candle on it, saying that we would then buy a cake and celebrate it over there. Because nobody knew that, Gary was also there ... remember? Nobody cared, but you…” The brunette blinked and looked up to connect with the blue of her friend, everything was so difficult for both but especially for Ava. “You are a sister to me and believe me, there is no moment that I have not been blaming myself for everything that happened, but I just know something and that is that this time ... that you have been with me, has meant everything. We have lived so much all this time ... and although you don’t believe me, you are the most important person in my life, because you are the only one who has shown me a true family after so much horror. When I felt that everything was wrong, when I felt loneliness I still knew that I had my best friend Ava. And maybe you say you have nothing, but you have us... All of us.”

 

 

The brunette's voice squeal a little and then she took a step back, trying to compose herself, she just pounced like everyone else to hug her tightly. Ava opened her eyes to feel that hug and everyone around her in the same way, almost as if it were a team. As a family.

 

But they all separated quickly when they heard a clearing behind them, so that each one stepped aside to let that blonde woman pass who slowly approached Ava, staying in front of her.

 

“As you will see, I’m not the only person here who loves you and thanks you for appearing in our life.” Sara began, taking one of Ava's hands, who could no longer hold back the tears. “You’re very special to us in a different way, we have all changed something. What does it matter if you did not start that way? You are going to follow it, this life is yours and only yours, Ava ... No one can take that from you, this is a new opportunity. And believe me, to hear all this from you, after I was away so long as Captain, to know that you helped them, you guided them and you never stopped looking for us ... it only makes me love you more than I do.”

 

 

“Why?” Ava babbled without knowing why that had come out of her mouth first, looking for a handkerchief in her pocket to be able to blow her nose.

 

 

“Why do I love you?” Sara asked, raising an eyebrow as she stroked Director Sharpe's hand. “I have many reasons to do it, you will see ... You’re a woman whom I admire very much and I know we have had a very hard start, that’s true. But over time, you have shown me that you are a woman capable of forgiveness, you are able to give a second chance to a band of cretins who broke the time.”

 

A small giggle could be heard and a huge ‘yeah’. Sara smiled sideways, hoping to cause something in the blonde in front of her and even though Ava, who moments ago seemed devastated, managed to snatch a smile from her in tears.

 

 

“You're the only person who has made me feel this, Ava Sharpe.” Admitted the Captain, squeezing Ava's hand hard and still connecting her gaze with her girlfriend's, she brought Ava's hand to her chest to she could feel her heart speed up little by little.

 

“And even if you think that I could replace you with another person in another year, someone like you, believe me that nothing and nobody would be like you. Because you are the only person who has made me feel so happy… in my life.” Sara continued stroking Ava's cheek and erasing the tears that were still falling down her, those cheeks slightly pink from crying. “And look at me, I'm expressing everything I feel in front of my friends which is ... wow.”

 

 

Ava simply smiled tenderly and nodded slightly, noticing how Sara sighed deeply to continue.

 

 

 

“Because I never felt something so beautiful and pure. I always believed that love was so painful that it made people do stupid things.” She explained as she began to move around the place, pulling her hand to walk between those candles.

 

 

“Because I know you feel the same way I feel for you, Aves. Maybe this started between two people hating each other so intensely ... and maybe two people discovering what real love is about.” Sara answered as she stopped, taking her girlfriend's hands and bringing them to her lips to leave a soft kiss on them.

Sara took Ava's face, leaning down to leave a soft kiss on her lips, trying to follow but that look was complicating all that speech.

 

“You're a hell of a woman, Ava.” Sara answered, not hesitating a second longer. “You’re the one. You make me a better person, because despite everything I've been in my past ... of everything I've done, you've never pointed me or reproached me for anything. Because you love me like that, and I know you love me, Ava…”  The captain sighed. “Because I love you. Because despite being completely broken and torn, you are fixing every part of me little by little.”

 

“And I want to do the same with you. I've been thinking for weeks how to really make you understand what it is for me, who you are for me ... Not a name, not a face, not a legacy of lies. Because there is no more correct way to tell you how special you are than in this way, so that you see what you are in my life, but above all, because you are what I have always wanted. I want to accompany you...” Sara whispered deeply and then took Ava's hand, watching her closely.

 

 

“Maybe this is crazy or silly, but there is no more qualified person for that than myself.” Sara smiled for her when she noticed Ava let out a small giggle between the tears, not knowing what to say, the canary had not let not say even a word since she had arrived. “The day I saw you die, it was the day when everything had fallen apart for me. And I would turn the world over and over again, I would go back in time again and again to save you. Because you, Ava Sharpe, changed my life completely and I will not let you think that you are not special again because you ... changed the lives of all of us. Because for two years where I was lost in Scandinavia between death, life and war ... I never stopped thinking about you and that's what helped me survive. And I'm going to show you that you're the only one for me...”

 

 

Zari hit Nate's abdomen with a nudge with some complicity and emotion, while Mick made a grimace with his lips. Alex simply stayed in her place, sighing to keep from crying. Everyone seemed so excited about that, even though they tried to pretend they were not.

 

Sara cleared her throat at the confusion in the woman's eyes without understanding where all this was going. “So ... do you want to marry me, Ava Sharpe?”

 

 

The only thing that was heard in that place was a soft melody and the sighs of the others, everything combined perfectly, but still there was no answer and that was beginning to be somewhat uncomfortable in each minute that passed.

Ava simply could not believe it, what she had heard, what she was witnessing. Was it some kind of dream or some kind of alternate reality? But Sara seemed to be a little nervous, and how not to do it? It was the first time she felt something like that and she thought of such madness ...

 

 

“Are you going to say something?” The Captain asked nervously, scratching the back of her neck with no response and only receiving a look of shock from her girlfriend. “Because it doesn’t have to be now ... it doesn’t have to be soon. I just want you to understand that I want with you ... I want something more with you. That you understand how special you are to me, that since I've met you, you've had something very important ... and it's me.”

 

 

Ava was silent for a moment and then could recover her voice, saying simply: “I love you, Sara Lance.”

 

 

That fell like a bucket of cold water on the Captain's face, which was completely shocked at those words. Ava loved her and she knew it but, Ava was admitting it. She was admitting that she loved Sara in front of her, seeing her directly.

 

“Do you?” The captain asked in a whisper, almost as if she were a little girl at her best gift. Ava simply chuckled tenderly, tearfully, and nodded.

 

 

“Yes… I love you, Sara.” Ava admitted taking her hand to her face and erasing the trail of some tears down her cheek, sighing deeply. “Even when I feel the worst, even when I feel I don’t belong anywhere ... you make me feel at home. Because it does not matter where I am or where I come from, if I have you with me. You are my home ... and I want to be the same for you.”

 

 

Sara nodded quickly with curiosity, waiting for her next answer. Completely enraptured, both held their hands together.

 

 

“I mean ... yes, I… I do.” Ava answered firmly, smiling happily for the first time in weeks. Smiling again for the person who cheered each of her days. Without hesitation, both found themselves in a kiss and a big hug while the others cheered and the lights went on slightly thanks to Gideon.

 

 

“Okay, I’m not crying… Oh my gods… this is a party or what? I'm hungry.” Alex exclaimed trying to hide how she was wiping one of the tears that fell down her cheek and approached them both, throwing herself to hug them tightly at the same time. But after releasing them, she took Ava's face to stare at her for a moment. “I'm not going to kiss you, idiot. I just want you to know that there is nothing that makes me happier than seeing you happy ... Don’t ever doubt my friendship and love again.”

 

 

Ava simply nodded, squeezing her lips to keep from crying again. Little by little all the legends approached her to hug her tightly, even Mick pushing others.

 

 

“I love you, guys.” Ava was heard inside that strong and big hug.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The music brightened the atmosphere in the bridge of the ship where Ray and Nate competed for who was better dancing, while the rest laughed happily and maybe it was the alcohol that helped a lot in that. While Laurel and Mick watched from the side, drinking a beer.

 

 

 

“So ... new haircut. What’s the point?” Ava asked watching Alex as they sat down, resting after that dance session. The brunette simply cleared her throat at the mention specifically of her brown hair that reached her shoulders.

 

 

“So ... you're going to get married. What's the point?” Alex asked taking one beer and giving it a long drink, clearly avoiding the talk.

 

“Is something wrong?” The blonde narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what was happening. These weeks she had been so absorbed in herself, so preoccupied with everything that had happened that she had not paid attention to what was happening around her.

 

 

“Ava, everything is okay.” Alex sighed, slowly shaking her head and taking her friend's hand in support. “There’s nothing more important in these moments than you and your happiness. We will have time to talk about everything, but the important thing now is this, are you happy? Because if you're not happy with this, I swear I'm going to kick your ass so much...” The brunette clarified leaving the glass aside, Ava just smiled. “She really loves you, Ava.”

 

 

“I know ... and I ... I love her.” Admitted Ava smiling and watching Sara, who crossed her arms and frowned watching Nate trying to teach her some kind of dance step, but he just looked really funny and ridiculous. “I have been worried all this time about my past, in everything that has happened and has not happened in my life, that I began to despise my present, and above all, my future. And I want it ... I want it, with all this. I don’t know where I'm going, I've always followed my life in a straight road of security, where I knew exactly what to do. But now ... now it's a surprise, and I like it.”

 

 

Alex simply nodded and smiled, looking at her friend with pride. And it made her very happy to see her happy, to see how Ava was still lost looking at Sara that way.

 

 

“Hey, let's get drunk and play some weird karaoke!” Said the brunette as she got up from the chair and took her hand to lift her.

 

 

“We never did that!” Ava said with a frown, between curious and cheerful. That was completely new because ... she had never done it. With nobody.

 

“I know. It's something new.” The brunette explained looking at her friend in the eyes, both smiled knowing that this moment was theirs. Something new in their lives, an original memory to create among many more. “It's a good time to start, don’t you think? Let’s go, before your girlfriend steals you!”

 

Ava simply nodded with a smile and got up next to Alex, walking towards the others to join that game.

 

 

The atmosphere seemed very good in that place, the legends laughed and enjoyed a moment of peace and happiness after so many problems, as if they fell like dominoes, but this time it was time to enjoy.

After Nate came down from the 'podium' of the singer in the karaoke after delighting everyone with a very strange version of 'Love Shack' with Zari and Sara, while Mick drank his beer nodding. Sara approached one of the tables where the cold beers were when she felt someone approaching slowly. Beautiful ninja reflexes.

 

“Enjoying the party?” Sara asked as she took two of the bottles and opened them quickly, holding one to Laurel who seemed surprised that she knew it was there.

 

 

“How did you ...? Whatever.” Laurel smiled, slowly shaking her head and looked at her a little hesitantly. “Can we talk? In private…”

 

“Sure.” Sara said, frowning at the curiosity. Both moved a little away from each other, apparently after drinking a little Ava and Alex had climbed to the podium to sing a pop song, 'Believe'.

 

 

**_“What am I supposed to do? Sit around and wait for you… Well I can't do that and there's no turning back.” It was heard._ **

****

****

Laurel sighed before expressing what she had in mind for a long time but not knowing how to do it correctly after all that happened.

 

“I know we've talked about this before and I know you've asked me for time...” Laurel explained as she cleared her throat, trying to find good words to express herself since she was not good at talking, and she knew Sara was not good either. THEIR Laurel was, but THIS is not. “And I know that I've been working a little but very hard to earn your trust.”

 

Sara listened intently and nodded.

 

“But I think it's time for you to really see it, and value it...”

 

“Do you want me to take your necklace off?” Sara interrupted, raising an eyebrown.

 

“Not just that…” Laurel added. “I want to be able to go back to my Earth, and I know you don’t trust me but ... really ... I'm trying to do things right and I feel I have to fill that void. And helping here helps a lot but at times I think about all the horror I caused over there... and I should do something to fix it.”

 

Sara observed it even more confused than before, the necklace thing could understand it but this was a new decision suddenly and perhaps had a very good reason why.

 

 

 

**_“It's so sad that you're leaving …It takes time to believe it. But after all is said and done. You're gonna be the lonely one.”_ **

 

 

“Is this because...?” Sara said and looked to the side, seeing how Alex was singing that obvious song so cheerfully. And of course, very drunk with her best friend who at some point would be her wife. “Because if it is, look, I don’t want problems of this kind on my ship and I left it very clear to both of you, but it doesn’t seem fair that you have to leave.” Sara looked at Laurel and made a face, as if that decision will not like you too much. And in fact, she did not. She had already become accustomed to the presence of the metahuman Laurel, and in spite of looking exactly like her dead sister and being so different, inside she liked being close. “After as much time… I … We like you.”

 

Laurel looked to the side and waited a few seconds to see the brunette, she knew she had hurt her, but it was not the only reason why she wanted to regain control of her life again.

 

 

**_“Cause I've got time to think it through… And maybe I'm too good for you.”_ **

****

 

When singing that part and being a victim of alcohol, Alex stared at Laurel at that moment, feeling the tension.

 

****

**_“Well I know that I'll get through this 'Cause I know that I am strong.  
I don't need you anymore.”_ **

 

 

“I know. And it's not because of that, it's just because of everything I've told you. My decisions about Alex are very clear and have not changed. I don’t feel bad for trying to take care of her.” Laurel explained returning to see Sara, trying to convince her, but above all trying to convince herself that what she did was the best. And Sara knew exactly what she was doing because she had acted like this before, but the Captain understood that it was not who to interpose.

 

Sara simply nodded. “Gideon, please deactivate Dinah's necklace.”

 

“Right away, Captain.” Answered Gideon and after a second and a click sound, the necklace on Laurel's neck disconnected, falling to the ground after being deactivated. The metahuman's gaze was really stunned at that, she didn’t think Sara would do that.

 

 

“You've earned it and I don’t deny it ... But I need you to think very well about leaving this Earth, okay?” Laurel looked somewhat stunned at that, Sara just bent down and picked it up, handing her that device. When they got up, they both looked into each other's eyes for a moment. “Just think about it, Dinah.”

 

“Thanks, Sara.” Laurel simply nodded. “I really appreciate it, and ... I'll think about it. But my answer so far you know what it is.”

 

 

“Just think about it.” The blonde repeated as they walked again approaching the others. Everyone seemed very funny, laughing and applauding that two agents who did not stop laughing after several shots of tequila. Sara smiled at seeing Ava approach her and hug her tightly.

 

“Hey. Are you enjoying your party?” The captain asked smiling as she saw the blonde smile again.

 

“Our party.” Clarified the agent crossing her arms on the shoulders of Sara, hugging her. Both looked into each other's eyes for a moment, completely lost in their gazes. Happiness in blue. “Thanks for all this, thanks for thinking about me. Thank you for loving me so much…”

 

“You don’t have to thank, Aves.” Said Sara, shaking her head slightly. “I just want you to be happy.”

 

“I never thought that a person could love me so much.” The blonde murmured before leaning down to kiss her Captain, that woman who had made her lose her head so many times. Both smiled and approached the others who drank and ate some things.

 

“Have I missed something?” Sara asked seeing them so happy.

 

“Just Mick singing Tina Turner's _‘What's Love Got To Do With It._ ” Zari commented as she ate some fries with Alex and Nate, both of whom were a little drunk talking about nonsense. The brunette got up from her place when she felt the need to go to the bathroom and walked away from the others until she ran into someone on the way.

 

“Hey.” Laurel said, a little nervous to see her.

 

“Hey...” Murmured the brunette nodding slightly, observing something new in her. “I see that you are already a free elf now.”

 

 

“What?” Laurel frowned without understanding until she realized what she meant.

 

“Oh, yes, Sara took my necklace off.” She nodded slowly, Alex did the same and then followed a path past the blonde. The metahuman hesitated for a moment but then turned to be able to call her attention again, without knowing why. “I'm going back to Earth 2.” She was silent for a moment, watching Alex turn to see her, paying attention. “Sara said she would do it, think about it ... But I want to do it. So…”

 

Alex simply grimaced, looking down. “Are you really going to leave? What do you have there?”

 

“Redemption.” She answered without hesitation, almost a little annoyed.

 

“And can not you have it here? I mean…” Alex opened her lips to say something but only let out a snort, something ironic, shaking her head. “Do what you want. I don’t even know why I'm trying.”

 

Now it was Laurel who tried to say something but couldn’t, the brunette just kept going to the Waverider's bathroom, and Laurel without looking back, walked towards the others who seemed to follow that party.

 

But not everything was joy and happiness, life always had some surprise. While playing a silly game of 'Truth or Dare', a male presence showed up at the scene stealing everyone's attention. The blond man walked through the Waverider trying to light his cigarette, that typical coat tapping his legs until he stopped in front of them.

 

 

“Hello, fancy meeting you out here. What's the cause of the party?” Constantine asked as he finally managed to light his cigarette, giving it a long drag and then releasing the smoke towards the surprised group of people.

 

“John ... What are you doing here?” Ray asked a bit cheerfully when he saw the man.

 

“Or rather: How did you get in?” Sara asked raising one eyebrow, while the others watched curiously before this completely unknown man.

 

“I was around here and I decided to come..." The man let out another puff of smoke and smiled sideways. “Oh, and tell you of the imminent danger and end of the world that you have caused… by releasing the puppy ... you released something worse. So… whose brilliant idea was it to let an ancient demon out of his bloody cage?”

 

 

“Sara’s”. Ray said quickly, everyone watched the Captain which only grimaced.

 

“Well, you opened a door, love… And Mallus wasn't the only thing that got out.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow me on Twitter and Instagram is: @Avalancealot  
> We can talk about it if you want. I like to know your opinions!


	22. Hells Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you hear the bells? Something is coming. I have two requests for you.
> 
> First, listen to this song. Is essential. (www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTpVmamEwQo) It's really important.  
> Second, enjoy it. 
> 
> The end is near...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two requests for you.
> 
> First, listen to this song... Is essential. 'Red Hot Chili Peppers - Hard To Concentrate' (www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTpVmamEwQo) It's really important.  
> Second, enjoy it. 
> 
> The end is near...

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: “HELLS BELLS”**

Everyone was a little stunned by what the british man had said.

 

“So, for all of us to understand this... what you are saying is that when we released Mallus to be able to kill him, in a physical way, we released a much worse and intangible evil being, which will cause chaos and destruction ... In addition to other beings of other realities.” Sara tried to say and then narrowed her eyes, looking at all her friends who seemed as surprised as she was. “Or I'm a little… drunk… maybe.”

 

“Exactly, love.” Constantine said as he let the smoke from his cigarette escape, putting his hand in the pockets of his long brown coat.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Sara grimaced, and Ava nodded in agreement. “What have you smoked before to come and tell us all that crap? It's crazy.”

 

“Is it?” Constantine asked as he looked around, clearly demonstrating where they were. “Like being in a bloody spaceship!”

 

“It's a time ship.” Ray clarified by raising his finger. “Although sometimes its a little bit like…a ... space ship...”

 

“Like the Doctor?” Nate asked, maybe alcohol didn’t help much.

 

“Who?” Mick growled.

 

“That dude!” Nate quickly pointed to Mick.

 

“Ok, stop this nonsense!” Ava exclaimed getting up from her seat and arranging her blazer and her hair that was loose and a little messy. Maybe, because the Director tried to disguise how much alcohol already had an effect on her organism. “None of this makes sense.”

 

“None of this has it in itself.” Alex commented crossing her arms. “Mallus was a demon ... How complicated must it be to think of ... many more? More like him. It. Whatever.”

 

“Many more.” Constantine clarified as he approached the table and watched the bottles there, taking one of these, smelling it and then taking a long sip. “A few weeks ago I've been listening to these ... whispers. These strange dreams and in my experience, it is not good at all. The demon with whom I crossed a few weeks ago I thought it was in the depths of hell, but then I found another one two weeks later ... Something I had never seen before, and it escaped. And then, I find a **Norfulthing** demon...”

 

Everyone fell silent and frowned, trying to figure out what he was talking about. He handed them an old book page, with almost an exact drawing of that demon.

 

“A demon that is not of this exact reality.” The man explained as he went back to smoking. “So, something is attracting things and that means there is a tear... And if there's a tear ... it's because someone left something open ... You bloody wankers…”

 

“Hey! You are assuming all of this just because you had a meeting with a rabid dog and some dreams after a few bottles of alcohol.” The Bureau Director clarified and Alex nodded her head to her friend.

 

“You're not understanding, love.”

 

“Don’t! call me! That!” Ava replied quickly, everyone watched each other knowing that from that momento, none of them could be close to each other. Never.

 

“Fine. Pet.” Constantine added, but when Ava went to claim and clearly continue with that discussion, Sara stopped everything.

 

“Very well, do you want a test? Here it is.” The man went to one of his bags and took a smaller one, turning to the others and dropping the contents on the table.

 

They all walked away quickly when they noticed how the head of that **'Invunche'** bounced off the table and stopped spinning, facing them. Some resorted to words of displeasure and others to the 'oh, for God'.

 

“Now … can we be serious, children?” Constantine simply pointed to that thing with a nod.

 

 

“That thing can not be real...” Alex muttered, trying to get closer and staying almost in front of the head, trying to figure out what the hell it was. Because it was definitely not something human and she knew a lot about it, she was a doctor. “Oh my gods… it is…”

 

“It is, and believe me, as you see it, it is one of the most reckless and horrifying creatures you can cross. It has cost me a lot to get rid of just one in the past and this was no exception.” The blond explained, approaching the brunette, being fascinated by the fact that far from expressing disgust and getting away, the brunette approached to register that head. So he tried to flirt with her, of course. “Hello, I'm John.”

 

“Hi, I'm gay.” Alex said looking up and then pointing to the head as she came back to her best friend. “This is definitely real, and not human.”

 

“So, this thing that says it's supposed to be the cause ... is it one of these?” Sara asked raising an eyebrow, her arms crossed.

 

“No.” replied the man, extinguishing his cigarette and throwing it away. “That's worse.”

 

__

 

 

 

 

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

“Who is this guy?” Ava asked as she dried her hair. Sara was simply getting dressed in clean clothes and much more sober, of course. If they had to understand everything that happened, it was best to do it as coherent and sober as possible.

 

“It's John Constantine. He's a Demonologist that helped us with Mallus.” Sara explained as she put on her boots and tied them, trying not to go into too much details. Not after everything happened in 1960.

 

“And he's just ... just a friend?” Ava took off her towel to start changing into something much more comfortable than the Bureau's clothes.

 

“Yeah, you could say that…” Sara muttered a little nervously. “Though we did sleep together one time, but...”

 

Ava rolled her eyes with disdain, but Sara let out a nervous giggle.

 

“It was the '60s, and everybody was getting wild.” The Captain of the Waverider defended herself. “It was stupid and just once, even before we were together.”

 

“Yeah, whatever, Lance.” Ava rolled her eyes again, but Sara caught her around her waist with her arms and tried to focus her gaze on her fiancée's.

 

“Are you jealous, Ava Sharpe?”

 

“Pff, no. Of course not...” She gave a wry laugh as she looked away but then fixed her gaze on Sara. “Should I?”

 

Sara simply giggled softly and shook her head, bending down so she could kiss the lips of that taller woman.

 

“I’m all yours, Sharpe.” That was the most sincere thing that Sara could let go of her lips and without a doubt, melting Ava completely was her goal. “Plus, you're the only one I've asked for marriage.”

 

“Oh, come on. That's low...” Goal completely achieved. She left some kisses on the lips of her lovely girlfriend and then moved away to let her dress, both did.

 

After a few minutes both of them left Sara's room already dressed, walking together the corridor of the Waverider.

 

“Should I take your last name? Or maybe you take mine?” Asked Ava as she walked with her, for a moment had the beautiful moment to dream and think about that. “Ava Lance? Sara Sharpe?”

 

“Ava Sharpe Lance...” Sara commented as they walked. “It sounds badass but maybe too much for us.”

 

Both walked down  until they reached the bridge of the ship where everyone was meeting at the same time, trying to get back together a bit after that little party they were giving in the midst of chaos.

 

“So. How do we end this mess?” Sara asked with her arms crossed.

 

“Well, that's the hardest thing of all, love. More when the other side is putting the scales in their favor. While we are here talking they are killing dozens of people just to tip the balance.”

 

“Don’t… call… me… that...” Sara growled.

 

“Wait... Do you think the agents killed at the Bureau…? Does this have to do with their deaths?...” Ava watched her girlfriend with concern.

 

“How many have died?” Constantine asked while smoking.

 

“Thirty.” Ava said, worried. “Thirty, in different missions. Different times.”

 

“And it will be more.” Constantine clarified as he threw the cigar to the ground and extinguished it with his foot. “He's trying to break the balance more in his favor.”

 

 

Zari and the whole gang frowned.

 

“Okay, explain it again what this is about again, because we are not all experts demonologists teachers like you.” Nate growled and everyone watched him for a moment. “For example, I am an Historian.”

 

“When you broke that magical barrier that kept these things in its place, Mallus managed to get out of his unpleasant home.” The man explained to them as he pointed to some of the pages of his old books and grimoires that he deposited on the board of the Ship. “But in doing so, that barrier was torn ... For his fortune was not exposed completely or now we would be devoured by things from another reality, but right now ... that barrier is tearing little by little ... apart.”

 

Everyone observed each other, with some guilt, worry and some confusion mixed together.

 

“Little by little ... things start to come out, and not just on a physical plane...” He said while drawing on one of the slates some shapes. “The worst that could come out, has done it and not on a physical plane, if not a much more important one. An astral plane.”

 

“So, this thing is not only dangerous, but also untouchable.” Mick growled, grimacing.

 

“Great, we just have to make it all… physical and kill him.” Sara shrugged. Stabbing things to death was her best hobby.

 

“That's the thing, love...” Constatine gave an ironic chuckle. “He does not want to have a physical form. This thing was locked in one of the darkest and most isolated dimensions for millennia ... even before civilization began to roam on this Earth.” Constantine showed them some Sumerian books. “And far from being something unnatural and inhuman... This thing is very human... it's evil. It’s pure.”

 

 

“And all this is because we freed Mallus to kill him?” Nate asked.

 

“Could not we be heroes just for a little bit longer?” Sara growled this time.

 

“That was just a big help, this thing has been waiting for this for a long time.” Said Constantine.

 

“…Or most importantly... How do we kill it?” Said Sara completely determined to put an end to that being that had just ruined the most beautiful moment of her life and Ava's, and she did not talk about John.

 

“That's the big problem, Sara…” Constantine took out another cigarette and lit it. “We can not kill him.”

 

__

 

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

The following days had been really exhausting for everyone. Sara and the gang had devoted themselves to investigating more about these events as they resolved some anachronisms, while Ava led the Bureau trying to find answers in the same way. Sara had managed to convince Constantine that they could investigate more about this evil, but they had not found much. And although the demonologist was not attracted to the idea that their minds were occupied with something else like the wedding, he could not go against everyone there and accepted it. However, neither of them managed to have exact answers, all they knew was that something was cooking and soon everything would be exposed.

 

 

And while they were solving all that, they were also trying to stay on Earth fixing things for the little ceremony, that would be held as a union between the two women. Neither of them wanted something big or very ostentatious, Sara and Ava wanted something with the people they loved most to be in a moment where they would make some symbolic bond. Something important.

 

Besides, it was a very good occasion to gather everyone and deal with this evil issue since ... this was on everyone, not just the Legends. This time I went much further tan time...

 

Ava sighed deeply trying to realize all this madness. Even so the smile did not fade from her face, lying next to Sara who rested on her chest was one of the best things that could happen to her after returning from the Bureau. But what made her nervous was that this ceremony was too close, that is, tomorrow ... and everything was almost ready.

 

“You're still worried, aren’t you?” Sara asked, surprising the agent who thought her girlfriend was asleep, seemed to be after making love several times that night.

 

“I thought you were asleep, it seemed strange to me not to hear you snoring...” Ava commented with a smile on her lips, making Sara let out a funny giggle. “I'm just worried about all this has happened these weeks. Time has passed and we have not found signs about this thing that has killed so many agents... Everyone in the Bureau starts to get a little paranoid.”

 

“I meant about tomorrow and the day after tomorrow.” Sara made a funny face. Ava only nodded when she realized that.

 

“I'm just kind of anxious, I never thought that something like that could happen to me.” The Bureau Director admitted.

 

“Me neither... But I am very happy to have found you, and I’m more than certain that this is the right thing to do. I've never been so happy...” The Captain hugged her body more tightly, and Ava left a soft kiss on her girl's forehead.

 

“I love you, Sara Lance.” She reminded her closing her eyes at the feel of her skin against hers, the warmth of that pale skin that far from being cold, was warm and soft.

 

“I love you, Ava Sharpe.” Sara answered leaving a soft kiss on the agent's chest and closed her eyes too, it was necessary to rest because tomorrow ... Tomorrow would change everything. Not only for them, but for everyone.

 

* * *

 

 

A new day had come for everyone and not just for those who lived in the Waverider. Being that the small ceremony would take place in Central City, they had decided that it was best to take a few days and park the Waverider over there. Upon hearing that news, Quentin could not be more than happy with that event after having told Sara over and over again, how important it was and how important it was not to let Ava go. _That girl is perfect for you, kiddo._

 

And the best thing to animate things had been to make a small celebration among the close ones a day before that event, in a very nice bar in Central City. The legends were wandering around that bar, chatting and enjoying some beers as people arrived. Wally, Barry and Joe had arrived a while ago and engaged in a pleasant conversation with Ray and Nate, while Iris chatted with Zari, Sara and Amaya. Mick, Laurel and Constantine shared something to drink at a remote table.

 

“Tomorrow you’re going to get married. How do you feel?” Alex asked to her best friend, while they drank some beers at the bar and saw how everything went very well. The music was good.

 

“I'm fine…” Ava admitted, lightly biting her lower lip as Alex raised an eyebrow. “Okay, okay ... anxious and maybe a little scared...”

 

Alex smiled. “Everything will be fine…”

 

Ava smiled for her best friend and both toasted crashing their beers. But as Alex took a sip of hers, she felt Sara's voice behind her.

 

“Aves… I want to introduce you to some friends... some special friends.” Sara said as she approached with two very beautiful women, to tell the truth. Ava didn’t know them but imagined who she was talking about. Both turned to see them, a very pretty blonde with glasses, with a look a bit executive while the other was a redhead with shorter hair and leather jacket.

 

“She's Kara Danvers and she’s her sis...” Sara started when she stopped, almost interrupted by something that had happened.

 

As soon as Alex turned around and faced them, the Danvers sisters were completely shocked. Without hesitating a second, Alex Danvers rushed towards the talles brunette weather and hugged her tightly, leaving everyone even more confused than before.

 

“Alex already knew her?” Ava whispered to Sara and the captain made a face, shrugging her shoulders without understanding anything.

 

“Wow ... That's how girls say ‘hi’ to people in their Earth?” Alex asked with a frown and looking at Sara. “Because I want to move there right now.”

 

“You two do not know each other?” Sara asked and at that moment Alex Danvers walked away quickly, somewhat embarrassed.

 

“I'm sorry, I-” Said older sister Danvers, a little flushed. “It's... you look so much like...”

 

“You have an exact physical resemblance to a friend of ours.” Kara commented as she fixed her glasses, a bit amused. Kara reached out to shake Ava's and then the brunette who looked so much like Sam. “I'm Kara Danvers.”

 

“I'm Ava Sharpe.” The blonde was a little amused, but didn’t stop smiling.

 

"I'm Alex.” Alex Diaz clarified, smiling slightly sideways towards both sisters. She seemed perhaps a little tender that gesture of the redhead which was trying not to see her. “And you are?...”

 

“Alex.” Danvers clarified.

“Yes?” The Bureau Agent narrowed her eyes as did Ava.

 

“I’m Alex.” Said Alex Danvers again, a little bit confused.

 

“Yes, I'm Alex.” Diaz replied.

 

“No, you're Sam.”

 

“No, I'm Alex. Are you Sam?” Alex Diaz frowned at the point of replying when Sara raised her hands, interrupting an eternal conversation between them, clarifying who the other was.

 

“I think what you mean is that in Earth Thirty-Eight, your Earth, your name is Sam.” Sara clarified so that everyone understood, especially a great 'ohhh' of Ava and Alex Diaz. “But her name is Alex Danvers.”

 

After that talk they all decided to enjoy a beer with their friends.

 

“So... You're going to get married!” Kara exclaimed at Sara, a little excited, which made Sara smile with tenderness.

 

“Yeah... who would say it, right?” Sara said with a sideways smile and looked at her girlfriend who was watching her completely dizzy. The captain leaned to leave a kiss on the lips of her girlfriend while getting up to find something else, being accompanied by Alex Danvers.

 

“I told you so.” Alex Danvers clarified and lifted her beer bottle and grimaced as if taking credit for it, completely proud of herself. “…There's got to be somebody else out there for you... Remember?”

 

“And for more than just a night.” She remembered Sara nodding and crashing her beer with that of older Danvers. “By the way ... How's your butt?”

 

“Very well for now, yours is about to be intertwined forever with that woman who has you all hearteyes.” The redhead winked and they both laughed while the others were amused and followed an interesting talk, especially between Kara, Ava and Alex Diaz upon learning that Kara had superpowers and was a very important hero on her Earth.

 

“So ... You're an alien.” Ava said surprised as Alex D. who narrowed her eyes trying to understand and thinking if that was true or she was already too drunk as fuck.

 

“Yup.” Kara clarified with a cute smile, drinking some beer.

 

“And … you save your city from dangers, you wear a suit and you wear a cape and you call yourself Supergirl.” Ava continued to point out trying to believe that, completely enthralled with the story Kara told her.

 

“You’re an… Alien as **‘Alien’** , the movie with that thing that threw acid from its mouth, or alien like Star Wars?” Alex Diaz asked, giving a drink to her beer even without believing it at all.

 

“Alien as I am Kara, and this is my true form, only I have super cool powers.” Kara commented kindly giggling, she took off her glasses and without hesitation, threw lasers from her eyes to the target of that bar, giving exactly in the center and burning this. After that a big **'hey!'** was heard that came from Mick who seemed to be practicing throwing with some darts. Kara turned completely proud, noticing how both women in front of her opened their eyes and looked at each other without being able to believe it. _'Oh my god!'_

Kara giggled.

 

“Dude... I'm so excited.” Alexandra whispered, half-open mouth.

 

The party had been very enjoyable for everyone who had attended. Apparently some would come later like Cisco Ramón, Caitlin Snow, Lena Luthor. Oliver, Felicity and Team Arrow had arrived later to be able to accompany all of them and stay in the city for that unique and special event that was not given every day.

 

A woman like Sara Lance didn’t always get married.

And she didn’t always call everyone to a meeting that way.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The day had arrived and they could not choose a better one because honestly, it would not exist. Ava Sharpe could not believe that this day she would unite herself in a very special way with the person she loved and above all, the person who made her happy. That made her live so many new things, that made her see a whole new world just for her.

 

The Director of the Bureau was in front of that mirror, completely lost in its reflection. Trying to find some answer to all this but just thinking about how happy she felt ... and how anxious she was about everything.

 

“If you keep thinking and worry I will not be able to cover that wrinkle on your fucking forehead.” Alex growled while caressing the delicate lashes of the blonde, despite the joke Ava has very light makeup, as always. “It's not that I'm good at making up, either, but the ‘raccoon’ look suits me very well.”

 

“I can’t stop thinking that I'm not at the Bureau when everything is a mess.” That was sincere, Ava could not disengage from her responsibilities even if it was the most special moment of her life. Alex finished making her hair and put both hands on her shoulders, smiling through that reflection.

 

“I know you so much.” Alex muttered as she turned her in that chair to see her better. “Relax, Ava ... It's only a few hours, it's your moment. Woman, you're going to join in a huge new level with the person you love the most... after me… Just try to enjoy it.”

 

“You're right...” The blonde nodded and tried to smile, getting up from her seat so she could move on, her hair was ready. But suddenly she turned around. “But what about the mission in Siberia in 1969?” Ava asked worriedly.

 

“Agent Croft is taking care of that.” Alex calm her friend as she walked beside her almost pushing her and opening the door of her room to go get dressed.

 

“But what if ...” Ava tried to start but Alex pushed her inside the room.

 

“Shut up now and go change yourself dammit!” She closed the door and then shook her head, approaching to see herself in the mirror as she was dressed. Alex wore a nice suit with a light white female shirt, and black pants and blazer. Her hair to the shoulders and a light makeup. She was hot.

The brunette waited a few minutes, somewhat impatient and perhaps anxious until the blonde finally came out of the room, walking slowly.

 

“Wow …” She whispered as she saw her best friend there, wearing a nice, simple white dress. It was not too ostentatious, Ava was not a fan of uncomfortable dresses but this time it was a unique occasion and she wanted it to be ... and without a doubt it would be, Alex was completely fascinated. It was just perfect, she was perfect. “Ava, you are beautiful... Wow…”

 

“Do you think so?” Ava asked with a grimace and looking down, trying to look better. "”I hate dresses. Do I look weird?”

 

“I said you look beautiful, gorgeous, and that's enough, it's weird to say so much.” Alex commented smiling, completely happy to see her friend like that, approaching to arrange her hair at her sides. That moment was one of the most important of all. She looked so delicate and beautiful... “Just to see you like that, I almost wanted to get married... NOT WITH YOU, OF COURSE. Ew.”

 

“I'm so nervous, Alex... I'm going to marry the love of my life.” Ava whispered, completely excited, smiling, and at the same time anxious and perhaps a little afraid of that change. What if Sara had changed her mind? “What if Sara go away? Damn it, Alex, what if Sara does not arrive?”

 

Alex gave a tender giggle. “Ava ... relax, everything is okay. A few minutes ago I went down to talk to her and she’s happy and anxious as you, she will not escape. So don’t do it, because you are under my care and I don’t want her to kill me. Yup?”

 

Ava simply nodded quickly, and sighed deeply to be able to take courage and at the same time, calm down. Her best friend took her hands and squeezed them gently, taking some air with her.

 

“Everything will be fine…” Alex whispered to calmher, but then took a step back leaving the hands of her friend. “Okay, grumpy, I must do something before. When you're ready, you go out and ... we go together.”

 

“Where are you going? Why?” The fear in the blonde came back. It was strange to see so much fear in Ava Sharpe.

 

“Don’t worry, it's just for a moment. Take a few minutes and then get out of here...” The brunette clarified opening the door and winking at Ava, finally leaving the room.

 

Ava didn’t really understand what the hell she meant, but nevertheless, she did. She looked in that mirror, she really looked very pretty. She was going to get married, something she never thought she would do.

She was going to do it with someone who never thought she could be, someone completely different from her in every way. Someone she saw for the first time, the first thing that passed through her mind at that momento, was hitting her beautiful face.

 

Ava smiled sideways as she remembered that moment. How they had arrived at the Bureau just like that, as if they were the heroes that the world was needing and the first thing that they had was the face against the ground, and a weapon pointing at them. That woman that the first thing she did was make her lose her strings, coming to her work and telling her what to do, in an almost mocking way.

 

Before that beautiful memory, Ava took the final step and opened the door to cross it once and for all. But when she left she didn’t meet what she was waiting for, Alex was not there but Nate and Ray were dressed in tuxedo, waiting for her with a big smile.

 

“Ava... you look...” Ray stammered.

 

“Beautiful.” Nate helped him, nodding. “Are you ready?”

 

“Yes, but ... Alex must take me and she hasn’t come back yet.” Ava worried watching the end of the hallway, but her best friend didn’t come back. And the minutes were dripping little by little. She was late.

 

“Alex had something to do now, nothing to worry about, but...” Ray cleared his throat a bit and extended his arm, just as Nate did on the other side. “We have it under control.”

 

“Believe us, we're more than proud to do it.” Nate admitted.

 

Ava opened her mouth to say something but couldn’t, she just didn’t want to get all anxious and excited and ruin her makeup because of the crying, so she just nodded and cleared her throat, taking both their arms. Smiling in the form of thanks to each one.

 

They both started walking down that aisle until Nate simply pressed a button on his time Courier and opened a portal in front of her and extended her arm to Ava who looked at him without understanding what the hell he was doing, they had to head towards the lounge but it was not necessary to open a portal to do that. How lazy are these children?

 

“What? Where are we going?” Ava asked without understanding that, because it was not necessary to open a portal.

 

“Did you really think you were going to get married in Central City?” Ray asked looking at Ava and smiled sideways, taking a breath before moving forward. That moment was one of the most important of all. “It's not that it's an ugly city, but it's not special ... for you.”

 

Before Ava said anything else, both men went through the portal next to her, taking her to a completely different place. The sun was warm but not too much and the landscape was really beautiful, the green grass reached to the end, it seemed almost infinite.  However, behind it several meters away was that cliff, the waves broke against the rocks with strength, the sound of the ocean was lovely. Even the noise of some birds, those pretty little birds, puffins. Summer on Iceland.

 

 

“I didn’t understand why Sara had suggested it but...” Ava muttered completely in awe at the sight, the green and the blue surrounding her. Ava smiled happily as she remembered that moment they had lived together on their first date, on Iceland. “Now I understand it all.”

 

“Well, it's a beautiful surprise.” Ray admitted, smiling. “I had never been in Iceland, and the weather is very good indeed ... and ... we have a wedding to continue, yes.”

 

“Are you ready, Mrs. Captain?” Nate asked, looking at Ava who was sighing deeply, nodding.

 

* * *

 

 

**Dyrhólaey, Iceland  
 2018**

 

The sun was radiant on that Icelandic cliff. The place had been decorated slightly, something delicate but nothing luxurious. There were several chairs on the left and right side for the closest friends and family. In front, a small platform for who would unite them with the view towards the ocean.

 

Everyone was so excited, waiting for the brides to arrive. Among the seats were Oliver Queen and Team Arrow, Barry and his team and all the Legends.

 

“I never thought I would live this moment.” Oliver admitted as he waited there, watching Felicity with a smile. Next to him was Rene, Dinah Drake, Diggle and the others. Everyone was chatting about how beautiful the place was and how amazing it was that this was happening when everyone was suddenly silent.

 

The beautiful guitar melody began to sound that made everyone keep silent and observe what it was. Alex began to tear each of the strings of that guitar as she walked down that hall.

 

 

**_Hustle, bustle and so much muscle, aww._ **  
**_Cells about to separate and I find it hard to concentrate and_ **  
**_Temporary this cash and carry I'm stepping up to indicate_ **  
**_The time has come to deviate and…_ **

****

 

As she approached the front and began to sing that beautiful song as she played, little by little setting that moment. The brunette looked up when she noticed that at that moment, the Captain of the Waverider took possession of the looks on the other side of that corridor. She was wearing a beautiful black dress and her hair was loose to the side.

 

Sara, accompanied by Quentin Lance to her right, taking her arm with pride and joy, dressed in a perfect suit. While to the left of her, Mick was as decent as possible according to him.

 

****

_**All I want is for you to be happy and** _  
_**take this moment to make you my family,** _  
_**and finally you have found something perfect and** _  
_**finally you have found…** _

 

 

As she sang, Sara began to walk step by step down that corridor, stealing everyone's glances there. Nobody could believe that Sara Lance, Captain of the Waverider, wild and free, was going to join forever with the woman she had fallen in love with.

 

“And you were not a former thief?” Quentin Lance murmured, her eyes narrowing, in a fun way that annoyed.

 

“Something like that…” Mick growled as he walked, trying not to think about how stupid he would surely look at that moment. But then he could forget it completely with booze.

 

“Dad.” Sara whispered, trying to avoid that moment.

 

Quentin simply smiled for his daughter and watched her out of the corner of his eye, completely amazed to see her like that.

 

“You look beautiful, baby.” Admitted the man a bit excited, trying to prove it too much and not stumble.

 

Finally reaching the end, Mick winked at Sara and walked away, staying to the side. While Quentin took the hands of his little daughter, the only daughter he had left. That little girl who as a child did not stop jumping and playing in the house, jumping from one side to the other, climbing the trees. That girl now came to join a great woman, like Ava was.

 

 

****

**_Death defying this mess I'm buying_ **

**_It's raining down with love and hate_ **

**_And I find it hard to motivate and_ **

****

 

“I'm very proud of you, baby.” The man said caressing her cheek and bending to leave a kiss on her forehead.

 

“I love you, Daddy.” Sara said with a smile, trying not to break into tears at that moment.

 

 

**_Estuary is blessed but scary, your heart's about to palpitate_ **

**_And I'm not about to hesitate and…_ **

 

Alex smiled at her friend as she sang that melody, Sara really looked beautiful. But now hiers gaze and everyone's turned to see the beginning of that corridor, there was Ava now.

 

She seemed a bit surprised by all that and of course, Sara had taken great care to surprise her and Zari with Alex and Laurel had helped a lot, thinking of small details that made the moment so much more special. And now, Ava was there looking more beautiful than ever.

 

“Are you ready?” Ray asked seeing Ava who was surprised to be observed by all those people. But all she needed was to see that woman's smile in the end.

 

“I am.” She murmured, feeling more confident than ever, seeing how beautiful Sara looked in that black dress. Taking courage again, determined to go towards it.

 

****

**_One to treasure the rest of your days here, and_ **

**_Give you pleasure in so many ways, dear, and_ **

**_Finally you have found something perfect and_ **

**_Finally you have found... here we go…_ **

 

Step by step, Ava began to walk towards the love of her life being carried by those two men so special and now, she understood, that her best friend had a much more special reason why she could not accompany her to the altar to love of their life. Something much more important.

 

 

 

**_Do you want me to show up for duty?_ **

**_And serve this woman and honor her beauty and_ **

**_Finally you have found something perfect, and_ **

**_Finally you have found…_ **

**_Yourself…_ **

**_With me…_ **

 

 

And in that moment, Ava realized that she was giving herself completely to that oath. To love that girl and protect her, it did not matter who she was or where she came from if there was no future with Sara Lance. And that short corridor had been the longest she had walked in her life. Escorted by those two handsome men, she finally reached the altar and settled in front of Sara who smiled completely happy, almost bewildered.

 

“You look beautiful.” Ava whispered, trying not to start whimpering.

 

“You look gorgeous, you're perfect.” The smaller blonde replied, with a huge smile. Those light freckles adorning that milky skin.

 

“Is that a Beebo pin on your dress?” Sara asked a little amused, noticing that little piece of clothing in Ava's white dress.

“Alex and Gary said I need something borrowed, and something blue too.” The Director muttered giggling. “Beebo saved the day again.”

 

 

****

**_Will you, agree, to take… this girl… into your world?_ **

**_And now, we are as one._ **

 

And at that moment everyone really noticed the reason for all this ceremony. Those two women facing each other, observing each other with a devotion and affection that you can easily see. And there they had understood that Sara Lance, eternal loner, had finally found love.

But nobody had really witnessed what their love was, only the best known could understand that love. That brightness in their eyes.

 

 

**_My lone ranger, the heat exchanger_ **

**_Is living in this figure eight._ **

**_And I'll do my best to recreate, and_ **

**_Sweet precision and soft collision, ah._ **

**_Hearts about to palpitate and I find it hard to separate and…_ **

****

****

Now they were together, now they were face to face. And although they were surrounded by so many people, for them only the other existed. That beautiful melody expressing all the love that they had for each other.

 

****

**_All I want is for you to be happy and_ **

**_Take this woman and make you my family and_ **

**_Finally you have found someone perfect and_ **

**_Finally you have found… ah!_**  


And none could take their eyes off each other.

And no one could take their eyes from them, did not stop smiling at each other. The witnesses, their best friends and closest people, approached the sides of both. Little by little, the voices joined in that last verse of the song.

 

 

****

****

**_All I want is for you to be happy and_ **

**_Take this woman and make you my family and_ **

**_Finally you have found someone perfect and_ **

**_Finally you have found…_ **

**_Yourself._ **

****

 

 

At that moment, Alex stopped playing that beautiful melody and left the guitar to one side, posing in front of them and in front of the people.

 

“And that's what this moment is about. To unite two people who have found their half in this incredible journey. And, I know that at this moment there was a person much more prepared and instructed to do this...” Said the girl and looked at Sara, clearly speaking of her deceased sister. Quentin knew it too, thinking how happy his Laurel would be if she saw this. “But I am willing to give my best today... Because in some way, I have seen how this has started again between you two. And we have all been part of it in some way or another, but on my part, I want to say that I have never seen two people who love each other in such a simple, full, and strong way like you do. Strong enough to go through time and reason. But there is no better way than to hear it from yourselves.” The brunette commented while looking at both tenderly, the brunette stepped back and crossed her arms from behind to leave both of them, to say their vows.

 

Sara sighed deeply and nodded. That was a challenge, having to express herself in front of all her friends, that everyone knew and saw who and how Sara Lance was inside, but that didn’t matter anymore... right?

 

“I never believed that I could be doing this, that’s the truth. Everyone knows, I was a shot in the dark, I was a disaster. A complete disaster that couldn’t find peace, and I tried to balance it by trying to get away, and help people in a different way. Try to be a legend, and use what I know for good, or that's what Rip told us.” Sara said once she took courage enough. “However, nothing could fill the emptiness that I felt inside. Nothing we did made me feel better, nothing made me forget about the mistakes and horrors that I once committed in my life because I felt I did not really deserve it. I also didn’t feel that I deserved to come back to life…”

 

_“Back to life? What is she talking about?”_  
  
_“Shhh!”_

 

It was heard there but soon the voices fell silent. Sara swallowed.

 

“And I made many mistakes but none was as painful and horrible as losing you once. From that day, I promised myself that I wouldn’t let go something I loved, someone who made me feel so good. And you did it, and you still do it. You make me happy, Ava Sharpe, you make me a better person. Because even when I remember how horrible I can become ... you make me feel and see that I can be so much better than that horrible shadow of the past.”

 

“Because I've never felt so happy as I feel with you. When we laugh, when we fight, when we talk ... I never felt so connected to a person, I never felt so cared for and above all ... I never felt more challenged. For that reason, Ava Sharpe, I challenge you ... to let me accompany you in the rest of the way that we have left ... that in this life is usually a little complicated.” She commented something excited and a little funny, listening to some giggles there. Hiers father stepped forward and handed Sara the small box with the rings, so Sara took one of these and waited for Ava to hand over.

 

In doing so, Sara continued. “I love you, Ava Sharpe, I promise to love you, take care of you and challenge you every day for the rest of our lives.”

 

Sara took the delicate hand of her girlfriend and put that ring on her long finger, pushing it to the end. Feeling how Ava's hand trembled with emotion, and how Sara's heart beat wildly ready to come out.

 

“I should have said it before, now I just think I'll cry in front of all these people…” Ava said with a smile, feeling some tears escape her eyes. Ava cleared her throat for a moment and took both hands from her girlfriend, staring into her blue eyes. You could tell the difference in that blue, so different from her own.

 

“Since I saw you, you were a complete headache.” Ava smiled at Sara's amused giggle, that encouraged her to continue. “I knew that, without doubts, you came to change my life completely but I never imagined that it would be this way. This didn’t start with flirtatious looks and beautiful words, this was a constant  hate-love between both, so many twists and turns ... It was as if something really didn’t let us be happy together for some reason that I didn’t know.”

 

“Then I lost you for six months which for you were two endless years. And believe me, I know you are very strong because without you I could not even resist more than half a year...” The director gently stroked her fiancee's hands. “I thought I had my life in order, I thought everything was fine and that you had come to shake it completely and mess everything up ... But no, Sara. You have brought more tranquility and order in my life than I had ever thought would happen to me. I realized that my life was a complete mess, something that... something that even I didn’t recognize where my memories started and where it ended.”

 

Ava looked down to see her girlfriend's freckled hands.

 

“My mind was complete chaos. But then you arrived and you made me see who I was, you made me see, you loved me, you took care of me and you supported me at all times where I needed you. You supported me when I needed to be alone, and when I needed you to be by my side...” Ava's voice broke for a moment, so she cleared her throat. “I love you, for that and for many reasons that I will always keep in my heart. Because when I felt it was disposable... you made me feel more special than ever.”

 

Ava took her right hand carefully and brought one of the rings to her finger. “I love you, Sara Lance and I promise to take care of you, support you, and stop you when you make stupid decisions too.” She smiled for her girlfriend and pushed the ring to the end. “I love you.”

 

 

“Wow. I don’t know how to continue now...” Alex muttered trying to dry the small tears that escaped anyway. The brunette sighed deeply and then nodded, looking at both of them.

 

“Sara Lance, do you accept Ava as your partner in this eternal adventure?” Alex asked.

 

“Yeah, I do.” Sara said with a smile, those beautiful dimples showed the sureness and happiness in those words.

 

“Cool.” Alex said smiling and then watched her best friend now. “Ava Sharpe, do you accept Sara Lance as your partner and lover until the end? What I hope it will be in a long time, Sara can’t die three times.”

 

Unable to avoid it, they both laughed and Ava nodded quickly. “Yes, I do!”

 

“By the power granted me by our beloved God Beebo, I declare you wife and wife, you can kiss once and for all, lovebirds.” Said the brunette, seeing how both blondes did not take a second longer away from each other and kissed with need. A tender kiss, full of love and tenderness, a kiss that marked a moment, and especially the promise not to let go again. Never more.

 

Everyone applauded before that kiss and cheered, throwing confetti to celebrate that moment between these two women.

 

* * *

 

And of course, after that beautiful moment, it would be time for the party. The music encouraged that place a little, the food and drinks were not lacking. The sound of birds nesting and the waves making the whole place was even more magical, and while everyone celebrated the beautiful newly married couple was dedicated to having fun and drinking a bit with their friends. Even Nora had come with Ray, of course now things were very different. Nora's redemption was a hard and after Ava had seen it, Nora had been working as an agent for the Bureau for months, which made Ray very proud. She was doing very well, little by little. She was improving and repairing the damage she had caused.

You had to be blind not to see the love that those two had but refused to move forward.

 

Sara was with her now wife, enjoying a drink and chatting with her loved ones, commenting on how incredible that moment was. And also, they were grateful that they could come.

 

“Are you okay?” Sara asked, noticing how Ava was somewhat quiet and thoughtful. Ava simply looked at her and nodded, a smile on her lips.

 

“Of course, I'm ... wow.” Ava said smiling, observing everything around her. As the others laughed and enjoyed the moment, as the legends talk and discuss things with Barry and his friends, or as Mick and Constantine began a challenge who could drink more. “All this is ... really amazing.”

 

“I can’t believe I’m on this dress.” Sara said with a grimace.

 

“I can’t believe I’m married ... with you.” Ava exclaimed, surprising herself by hearing her voice say it, admit it, she was married with Sara Lance. Ava Lance? Ava Sharpe Lance? Ava Lance Sharpe?

 

“Hey...” Sara exclaimed surprised but leaned to kiss the lips of her beloved, so Ava began to laugh with happiness. And between kisses, Sara was encouraged to ask: “Are you happy?”

 

“I've never been so happy as I am with you right now.” Confessed Ava, in her eyes you could really see all the love she felt, as Ava melted completely just by looking at Sara's. Just by sharing a moment with her, to start sharing life was already perfect.

 

“Look who we have here.” Commented a female voice when they separated, two beautiful women approached them smiling.

 

“Danvers!” Sara commented when she saw Kara and Alex coming to greet them and sit with them at the same table, Zari and Amaya came back to join them and talk about their lives and how everything was going in Zambesi and National City, And a few tables away from them, Alex was trying to find something to eat after a rough dance session with Quentin, Gary and Ray.

 

“It was very nice what you said for them and that song.” The woman said as she placed next to the brunette while looking for some snacks, just like Alex. “I don’t know Sara so much, much less Ava, to tell the truth... I think it was more kindness that brought me here. But it was very beautiful wedding.”

 

“No problem...” Commented Alex as she wiped her hands after leaving that appetizer, and extended her hand for her. Dinah Drake watched her without understanding, smiling. “Now you know someone, me. I’m  Alexandra Diaz.”

 

“Dinah Drake.” The woman introduced herself with a beautiful smile.

 

“Oh, I know.” Said Alex and let go of her hand to take two bottles of beer and hold one. “I mean not in a stalker way… I work at the Time Bureau, we know all the Star City heroes. Oh, and thanks for the compliment, Sara promised me that I would do something shameful and I fulfilled it.”

 

“It was nice.” Dinah Drake admitted and smiled for her, then turned and walked back to Felicity and the others at her table. Alex thought about that for a moment until she felt a voice nearby, so she turned to see her.

 

“Really? First with Danvers, and then with Drake...” Laurel commented with some malice, so Alex sighed and started walking off the dance floor to leave all those people around her, while Laurel walked behind the brunette with crossed arms. “What kind of morbid thing do you have with women who wear tight leather? Or women with whom the last name begins with D? Is it a narcissistic fetish?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Alex snapped turning. The sunset was beginning to fall behind her, and although Alex did not want to admit it, Laurel looked really beautiful in that black dress. Something closed but complemented with a dark makeup, worthy of it.

 

“For real? You clearly notice that you've been flirting with both of them yesterday and now, do you think no one noticed?” Laurel asked raising an eyebrow, and Alex did the same because he really did not understand what that was about.

 

“First, have you drunk too much tequila or what?” The brunette raised her hand, preventing it from continuing. “Second, and even more important ... What the fuck do you care, huh?”

 

“I don’t care.” Laurel exclaimed crossing her arms in a obnoxious attitude to which Alex simply frowned, not understanding and retreated again.

 

“Whatever.” The brunette began to walk determined to go towards the drinks table, stopping completely and turning on her heels when she heard Laurel say something.

 

“I miss you, okay?” Laurel confessed crossing her arms, swallowing hard. She didn’t know if it was really the sincerity of the moment, the jealousy she felt, or the alcohol in her veins that she had been drinking for a while.

 

 

“Is it really necessary to put a label on us? I mean… Can not we just ... try it?” Laurel asked, after parting by a few millimeters and looking into the brunette's eyes. Alex simply nodded slightly, taking her face carefully and kissing her, again.

 

And a few meters away from all that, a man was watching as everything went around the place. Everything seemed very good. He could not let go and have fun like the others, no. He needed to have everything under control, he needed to be aware of everything...

 

“Enjoying the party?” Oliver heard, that broke all those thoughts in his mind. Sara approached her friend and he smiled, noticing how the blonde was sitting next to him to watch the party.

 

“I'm very proud of you, Sara.” Oliver said, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn’t very good with words but he knew and hoped that Sara would understand how happy he was to finally see her enjoying life. “Laurel would be proud too. I know it.”

 

That hit Sara deep, swallowing hard. In all that madness she had tried not to think about Laurel but it had been very hard not to. Do not think _'Laurel would have wanted that a thing over there', 'Laurel would have loved her'_. Laurel would have been so happy to see Sara settle down next to a woman as good as Ava Sharpe was.

 

But that was what gave the Captain strength, knowing that somewhere, she would be happy.

 

And she smiled. “Thanks, Ollie.”

 

At that moment, Oliver could see how two women kissed passionately a few meters away, quickly noticing who they were.

 

“Is that ...?” Oliver cleared his throat. Sara look to see what he was referring to and clearly, he was referring to Laurel Earth-2, having a very good time with Alex.

 

“Yup, it's her.” Sara admitted with a nod, smiling sideways.

 

“She's a ...?” She babbled and stopped when she felt some patting on her shoulder.

 

“Yup, dude.” Sara commented with a grimace and then approached one of the tables, taking two bottles of beer and handing one to him. “Get over it.”

 

“Wow.” Oliver smiled and took a drink from the beer his friend, and former partner, offered him. “Did you ever think that everything would end like this? ... I married Felicity and raising a child, and you ... well, married to a very beautiful woman, and ... piloting a ship that crosses time.” Oliver narrowed his eyes trying to saying that, trying not to sound crazy but, it was impossible.

 

“No, I never thought this would happen. We are marked forever, Ollie ... we both know what we did, and we know that we can not forgive ourselves yet ...” Sara admitted, fixing her gaze to the front and seeing how Ava talked and laughed with Felicity and the others. “But we never asked for this. I didn’t ask to fall in love nor did I ask that that woman loved me with all the weight and the burden that I brought, that accepted me and supported me ... do you know why? Maybe they don’t have to carry the nightmares we had, and I'm glad that, but that does not mean they do not carry demons ... and that ... that makes me love her more.”

 

Ollie smiled proudly and put a hand on the woman's shoulder. “Wow, I can’t stop being surprised today.”

 

“.. Besides, we could not get rid of them even if we wanted to.”

 

“Very true.” The man accepted with a nod and pressed his lips together. Felicity's stubbornness and love, but all her loyalty had been a great closeness between them, even when Oliver wanted to push her away. Just as Sara tried to keep Ava away.

 

But while everyone drank, chatted, danced and laughed in that moment so enjoyable and unique, they did not notice something very important that happened at that time. Little by little, the earth began to tremble under their feet but nobody noticed for a few minutes until the cups and bottles began to fall to the ground.

 

“What the hell?” Sara exclaimed at Oliver's side, feeling everything begin to tremble under her feet, just as many had trouble maintaining stability.

 

And without anyone waiting for it, the ground began to tear apart. And people started screaming.


	23. Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is unleashed and everything begins to fall into place.  
> The legends will try to solve the problem caused, joining with their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one more chapter left, and the end. These chapters are partly a small honor to one of my favorite series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. You will see those little winks.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. The next... will be really difficult. (And longer.)

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: “UNLEASHED”**

 

_When I was little, Jenna Masterson didn’t stop bothering me in elementary school, it was so… annoying. At first it made me feel so bad, I came home and I just wanted to cry... Until my father told me that one day… it should end. I had to overcome my fears.  We talked a lot and the next day, when Jenna Masterson approached me to disturb me and maybe hit me at lunchtime, I pushed her away making her tray with food fall all over the floor, being the attention at that time. Being the victim._

_Of course, everyone was watching us and they started to laugh hysterically. And for once in life, there, standing in front of Jenna and seeing her so ashamed, angry but also defeated, I felt powerful ... I felt as if at last, I managed to do the justice that I deserved. I felt something inside of me that was writhing victoriously but it wasn’t pride or joy. It was something dark that disguised itself with the fact that it was justice, something sinister for such a little girl. However after a few seconds just seeing Jenna's eyes, and just seeing around me ... I realized that it was **evil**._

_I never thought that I could be living something like this, in all my life. I mean, I never thought that I could marry someone, much less that that someone was Sara Lance. But what I never believed was that the next thing would happen to our wedding ... That day really changed everything in our lives. In everyone's lives_ _... after we saw what came out of the Earth._

* * *

 

**THE WEDDING PARTY**

 

The Earth began to split in two and people began to scream. Nobody could understand anything, that earthquake made the earth tremble with force. But above all, what caused the terror in people, was the sound of things falling and crashing.

 

“Sara, what the hell is going on?” Zari asked trying to holding on to something with Laurel.

 

“Everyone, run away from the cliff! Barry, help them!” Oliver ordered all those who began to run between stumbles and falls, with desperation. Barry and Wally began to those who were about to fall ... The earth was torn under their feet.

 

When everyone was safe or so they thought, one of the tears began to spread until it was close enough to them but it stopped. And when everyone was about to sigh relieved that this horrible moment happened, an unpleasant black hand came out of that hole followed by another ... and another. Too many hands to tell the truth ...

 

“What the fuck?” Mick said about to take out his heat gun to incinerate whatever was to appear there, until the thing finally came out. Its appearance was quite horrifying, it had a pitch black color and his skin looked as if it were turned upside down ... as if its inside was now the outside, full of slime and something very disgusting that was hard to deduce.

 

“Go away now.” John ordered, approaching as he searched for something in his brown coat, and threw some holy water at the creature that was beginning to writhe but tried to resist. “It will not do anything, it can barely move in the sunlight, much less on our surface.”

 

_“John Constantine...”_ Grunted that creature with pain, nobody had to do much to finish it because apparently, just being exposed there already seemed to torture him enough.

 

“What are you doing here? This is no place for the damned, creature.” The man said in his raspy voice and British accent.

 

The creature let out a long moan of pain, almost as if it were a snort. _“This place is already condemned… It feels like home.”_

 

“And who isn’t? What do you mean by that?” That sounded too mocking of Sara's mouth, which made the creature grunt and tip its disgusting head to see her.

 

_“Sara Lance...”_ The creature tried to crawl a bit more but Mick pointed his heat gun at him. _“I know who you are… and where you come from ... but above all, I know where you're going...”_

 

“Stop talking, weird thing.” Mick threatened.

 

_“They can hide, they can fight, but they will never be able to do anything against something that goes beyond…”_ He said with his last strength, dragging himself a little closer to John. _“They have broken the scales and this time it is ours, Constantine... My master sends his greetings, he will see you soon ... when everything starts crashing…”_

 

Before anyone else could threaten him, the creature collapsed on the ground completely. Lifeless. Everyone looked at each other without understanding that it had been all that.

 

* * *

 

 

**WAVERIDER**

 

 

“This is imposible.” Oliver whispered stroking his short beard and trying to understand everything Sara's team was telling him, but it was almost impossible to understand. Dinah Drake, Felicity, Barry, Kara and Alex Danvers and everyone else were almost the same as him, after the wedding party was canceled because of that problem they had all been sent home, minus each team. Everyone deserved to know what was happening although no one understood what it was.

 

“More impossible than metahumans or maybe even Aliens trying to annihilate metahumans?” Zari said raising an eyebrow, she was on one of the corners with her arms crossed. Barry nodded slowly, everything was posible now.

 

“Yeah but...” Oliver ran a hand over his face. He tried to hide in denial but it was impossible.

 

“I warned you that we should not waste time...” John's voice was heard to the side, smoking his cigarette and rubbing his forehead. Clearly he meant Sara and the wedding.  “If only you had postponed all this as I told you...”

 

“Hey!” Ava exclaimed taking a step forward. “You have no right to put all of this in our hands!”

 

“If we had acted when I said it, we would have weeks of advantage.” John complained. “This is why I work alone, pet.”

 

“Stop calling me that, you...”

 

“Both, stop!” Sara asked raising her hands and walked towards the ship's panel, posing both hands there.

 

“That weird spider slug thing said we would see it when everything starts crashing. What did he mean?” Kara asked finally, a little worried. Lena Luthor was at her side, putting her hand on her shoulder, trying to give her peace and support.

 

“Something I was afraid of but wished it would not happen.” Constantine commented, taking a deep drag on his cigarette.

 

“Explain everything to us, smartass.” Zari crossed her arms, expectantly to that as everyone there.

 

“Since the beginning of time, man has believed that he had been the first thinking being to walk on Earth. But long before it was even a damn cell, there was something here… Something old, something primitive… Primordial.” Constantine explained as he walked towards one of the tables and took a bottle of rum, giving it a long drink. “There have been many stories about that, the Pandora's Box and… a lot of stories. But the real reason and the real motive is that ... it's something really human.”

 

“I don’t understand what you mean...” Sara said shaking her head, and half of the people there supported the same. “That thing didn’t seem very human.”

 

“No. No that. This ‘ **real thing** ’ is waiting to be released for some time... but has never had an opportunity.” Constantine explained. “He's just plotting something and we do not know what... Just, thanks to the tear caused by you, when Mallus was released from his prison... he left a tear, something open. That can be a great door for evil things beyond our reach.”

 

“So, is this your responsibility?” Oliver asked looking up and fixing it on Sara's. Now he did not seem very worried, he seemed perhaps a little more shocked and disappointed.

 

“Guys ... Don’t you think you should let us know that releasing it would have consequences?” Barry asked, frowning slightly worried.

 

“Hey, you have no right to say anything. You  changed our lives by saving your mom!” Sara pointed at Oliver and Barry, a little upset. “Do you two think you have the right to demand something? You didn’t even have the courtesy or kindness to tell me that another Laurel had arrived from Earth-2, I had to find out by myself! Punching our faces!”

 

Both men were silent to hear that, because clearly that was true. Sara was right. Sara glanced at Laurel who was looking at her with a grimace, clearly Laurel had redeemed but Sara always wanted to tell the truth to them.

 

“At least it was fun.” Laurel commented trying to smile sideways for Sara, and make the moment less tense.

 

“Do you think that everything you caused was fun? You’re a criminal.” Oliver claimed, squinting and getting up from his seat, Laurel tilted her head, avoiding answering.

 

“Go back to your chair, green-Batman.” Alex Diaz growled next to the metahuman, taking a step forward.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Everyone, calm down.” Ava ordered raising her voice, raising her hands. “We're not going to achieve anything by fighting and arguing with each other. Nobody but me was furious with them for freeing Mallus, believe me, and maybe they have a way of fixing things a little ... messy and complex, but thanks to that ... they managed to finish him off. With many things through time and that you never noticed, because thanks to them, you’re alive ... They are heroes, so shut your mouth and listen.”

 

Everyone was silent for a moment after that. Sara looked her wife in the eye, smiling slightly sideways, thanking her for that gesture. And above all, feeling completely proud that she talked about them like that.

 

“If you didn’t marry her, I would have.” Constantine whispered to Sara, and then cleared his throat. “I have an idea ... It’s a little barmy, but maybe  can help knowing what's cooking out there. I have an old friend who may know something... But it will not be easy.”

 

John started walking out of the Waverider but Sara got in his way and Ava did the same at her side. “Well, John. Apparently you're not going alone.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

**CHICAGO, 2018**

 

 

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Asked Ava a little suspiciously, watching as the rats ran and hide in that abandoned building. “The only thing we're going to find here is an infection.”

 

The three of them walked down that dusty floor until Constantine stopped, pointing forward and raised the palm of his hand. The man closed his eyes for a moment and whispered a few words that neither of them understood.

 

Both looked at each other with strange faces, trying not to laugh but a second later reality changed. That old, dirty wall vanished, letting them see its true nature, a door that led to the basement of that building.

 

“Hearme… you’re going to be quiet and not say anything.” Constantine ordered turning to see them both. “This is a matter of life or death.”

 

“Right now, I should be with my wife in our short and beautiful Honeymoon, but I'm here with you trying to find something in this disgusting place.” Ava grunted, taking out her gun and reloading it to put it back in her pants, so she can use it quickly if it was necessary. “So don’t tell me what to do.”

 

At those words Sara smiled completely proud of her wife while Constantine only smiled sideways, and then entered that door being followed by the other two blondes. Behind that door they discovered that long dark corridor that bothered both of them, but as they walked on it the lights went on little by little until they reached the other side. The lights of the place now turned kinda violet, perhaps what they least expected  was to end up in a bar. And a bar weird enough to tell the truth...

 

“What the hell is this place?” Ava asked a little curious to see the people there, people who didn’t seem 'normal' and maybe, not much human. Sara just shrugged, it was nothing she haven’t seen a long time ago. But before John could answer, a voice behind them interrupted all kinds of explanations.

 

“This place its a sanctuary, Constantine. Nobody is looking for trouble here now.” The three of them turned to see the African-American man in his thirties, with a beard of about four or five days and an expensive suit. He seemed pretty smart, maybe the bar owner. “Get out of here, if you don’t want to have some trouble.”

 

“Easy, Midnite.” The blond lifted his hands slowly, smiling completely proud of himself. “I come in peace.”

 

“I thought we were coming to see an old friend of his…” Ava whispered to Sara a little confused.

 

“And you bring strangers…” Midnite growled under his breath, but then fixed his eyes on Sara and there his face changed to a much more relaxed, almost pleased or grateful. From beginning to end, Sara could feel that penetrating gaze travel her body. “Sara Lance ... what a surprise. How many times can a person die?”

 

He commented mockingly but Sara narrowed her eyes. “I don’t know, how many times do you want me to kill you?”

 

“I'll give you that.” Midnite gave a funny giggle and nodded, pointing with his index finger. But then he looked at something much more interesting or something, which really caught his attention. Ava. “I do not know you ... There's a vibe in you ... A new vibe ... interesting ... You're special, right?” Papa Midnite began until John stopped him, standing between him and them.

 

“Let's go to the important thing, lad.” John said, staring at the man in front of him, trying to look more confident. “I need information about what is cooking this last time in the depth... I know you know something, I notice you a little more ... cheerful than usual.”

 

“First, you scam me, and then you ask me for favors. The last time I saw you, I left you on a stretcher, bleeding you to death.” The man reminded him, narrowing his eyes and then started walking in that bar until he reached a VIP area, sitting in his chair and inviting them to do the same  but none dared to accept.

 

“I would have done the same…” Ava whispered to herself but then turned her eyes to see the weird objects around her. The music wasn’t so bad.

 

“You know perfectly well what is happening, John.” The man replied, settling himself in his seat. “You've been knowing it for a long time but you've refused to accept it ... It's evil. It’s time for it to rise.”

 

“Fairy tales. Simple stories of the Bogeyman... pure fantasy.” The blond snapped quickly, taking his hand to his coat, light up one of his cigarettes, but when he was about to do it, something simply did not let him, causing him to throw it away. Sara's body tensed to notice that, clearly they were at a disadvantage if there was a mess there. Voodoo magic.

 

“You can believe what you want...” Said Midnite and made a face and slowly shrugged, not caring at all. “But that's all I know. I know that something very old is whispering in the ears of the underworld, and everyone says it's going to get up. Soon.”

 

“Bollocks.” Constantine said with a fake smile, but inside, he knew that Midnite would not lie with that. Inside him, he knew something ugly was coming.

 

“What an adventure you've had against Mallus , Sara Lance... but having released him has been a mistake that only a fool could have made.” The man did not take his eyes off Constantine but then looked at Sara out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Excuse me?” Sara growled stepping forward, crossing her arms. “We did everything we could to prevent that damn demon from leaving... And when we did, we finished it.”

 

Ava kept quiet, just felt that she had nothing to say there. Perhaps the decision to free Mallus had not been the best, but I knew that they had done their best to save the world.

 

“Hey, who am I to criticize?” Midnite raised his hands in peace, almost as if nothing mattered. “But what is certain is that your little adventure opened a portal for a moment ... a minimum second and that second ... It became a breach.” The man explained and drank more of his whiskey, now pointed to Constantine. “How much did you think it would take them to realize it? They are not idiots, Constantine. Some may be stupid, but others ... others are waiting a long time to let something like that happen.”

 

The blonde remained silent, pressing their lips together, but Sara spoke: “You have not given us anything that we don’t already know...”

 

“I'm going to tell you this, and take it as a little ... gift.” The man commented as he poured himself some whiskey and slowly shook it, watching that amber color and the ice collide with each other. “The dead say that very soon, everything will change. The scale between good and evil, they have already inclined it and it only takes a good moment ...”

 

 

Papa Midnite sighed deeply, the three began to despair with that cryptic way of talking.

“Do you want to know when? Do you want to know how? You just have to follow the corpses... There are always corpses, there are always dead and the dead always speak. Sacrifices are always necessary, but there is something that they can not change and it is the course of destiny, my friends.” The man explained, again serving himself another glass of that liquid. “...Much less when everything starts crashing.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

**WAVERIDER**

 

 

 

 

After the big talk between all, Sara and Ava had left with Constantine to chat with an old friend who, according to them, would know what was happening with all this. Team Arrow had returned to Star City to regain strength and protect the city, as Barry and his team.

 

Alex walked through the Waverider looking for Laurel to talk about everything that had happened before, but only met a girl watching the screens of the ship, looking for more information and having a friendly chat with Gideon.

 

“Hey, red.” The brunette said, noticing that the redhead was spinning with her arms crossed. “How are you?”

 

“Well, between weddings and monsters that come out of Earth, I'm on a ship that flies in time, talking to a girl who works for the Bureau that takes care of time ... and that girl looks exactly like a great friend that I know. I think I'm fine.” She grimaced and then she smiled sideways, noticing that the time agent was looking for someone. “Kara has returned to National City with Lena, but she has left me, as far as I can help.”

 

“Oh, wow.” The brunette grimaced, really excited to know more about the super alien. You can meet Amelia Earhart or Lady Di but not every day you meet a girl from another planet, right? “By the way ... Can I ask you something?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Alex said, somewhat curious so they both walked to the kitchen of the Waverider, sitting there for a moment. The redhead raised an eyebrow waiting for the brunette to speak.

 

“This will sound really weird but...” Alex Diaz went to the refrigerator for a moment and took out two cold beers, holding out one to her namesake. “I would like to know more about my other self... On your Earth.”

 

“Sam?” Danvers asked, and the brunette in front of her nodded. The redhead smiled slightly sideways. “Her name is Samantha Arias ... She is an amazing woman, really. She is a great friend of mine and Kara, Lena Luthor introduced us once and...” Alex Danvers simply smiled, shrugging. “She was just… a kind and adorable woman. She always supported me, she always listened to me. She was the kind of person you could always count on, no matter what.”

 

“It sounds like a good person…” Commented the brunette, then made a face. “I always believed that my other self in another land would be evil. Maybe i’m the evil one.”

 

Both let out a funny giggle and drank some beer.

 

“No, believe me ... There is no better person than Sam Arias.” The redhead declared. “Especially with Ruby, she is her entire world.”

 

“Ruby? Oh, don’t tell me... I have a girlfriend there?” The brunette raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously. “Is she pretty?”

 

Danvers giggled.

 

“No... Ruby is her daughter”  Explained older Danvers, but Alex Diaz choke on the beer feeling like the liquid almost burned her nose. HER WHAT?

 

“D-Daughter?” The brunette babbled trying not to be embarrassed. “Do I have a daughter there?”

 

“Yeah... Ruby. She’s a very good and adorable little girl. You have no idea how important it is for Sam, and well, it's her little pride and I must admit mine too.” Danvers told her and after a moment she dared to ask: “Are you gay here?”

 

“Gay as a dolphin.”

 

“Dolphins have a certain problem abusing people.”

 

“Shut up, you ruin my childhood… Wait… I'm not gay in there?” Diaz raised an eyebrow and they both smiled. “I can’t help but notice that you speak in the past... Did something happen to me? Well not ME, but… her…”

 

That question was somewhat difficult to answer for the redhead, not because of discomfort, but because everything seemed so recent. But no. It hurt to think about it again...

 

“She’s in a coma, after Kara had to kill a being that lived in her body. Everything was getting out of control... and we had no choice.” Her voice was so soft when she said what sounded like a whisper. “So when I saw you, you'll understand ... because I ...” She made a small hugging gesture, blushing a little.

 

“Yeah, I understand.” Diaz nodded, smiling. “I see that you love her very much.”

 

“I do.” She admitted smiling sadly, you could see in her eyes how the absence of the brunette still hurt her. After Maggie left, Sam had been a nice company... Falling in love with her had not been easy but it had been like that. And then Reign came, breaking all her dreams.

 

“I don’t want to sound bad but... what do I have ... what does she have to do with you?” The brunette asked curiously, drinking a bit of beer. “I mean, you seem a bit ... excited to see me. I just thought ... you know.  I mean, excuse me but ... You're really beautiful, and if I wasn’t in love with someone right now, I'd be inviting you to drink something ... although we're already drinking something. I'm not very good at flirting.”

 

The woman in front of her smiled and nodded slowly. “She ... was special to me. I was having a difficult time after my ex got away from me because I wanted to start a family and…”

 

“And she didn’t want that much. Just you…nothing else.” The brunette replied, understanding the whole situation.

 

“Yup.” Danvers drank some of that amber liquid. “She left and I ... Well, I realized that I really wanted a family, until I found her with Sam and Ruby. I had it with Kara, with Lena ... I have a beautiful family but when I was about to take courage and confess what I really felt ... I couldn’t.”

 

She wanted to say something but only ended up whispering, with bitterness. “I feel like I'll never be able to.”

 

Seeing that sad face, the brunette refused to leave her like that and sighed, leaning a little.

 

“See this?” She pointed to the scar across her eye. “I don’t know her but I know something and that is that if she is my Doppelgänger, I have no doubt that she’s very strong. She is too, and if she really loves you and you love her, believe me, she'll come back ... you just have to be patient and she'll come back to you. “

 

“Thank you.” The redhead smiled tenderly at the brunette. “And you ... How did you get that big wound?”

 

“Ah, dear Alex… it all started on a Monday, when I opened a can of tuna and...” Alex Diaz began with that fable, until a few steps closer stole the attention of both. Ava, Sara and John had returned and didn’t seem very happy to say.

 

“Where is everybody?” Sara asked and the brunette just swallowed hard.

 

“Some must have returned to their homes. You know, everyone loves weddings until the end of the world comes.” Alex commented jokingly but then cleared her throat at the seriousness.

 

“Gideon, call everyone here, please.” Sara asked, placing both hands on her hips and beginning to walk from one side to the other.

 

Several minutes passed until everyone in the Waverider met at the Bridge. Nate, Zari, Alex Danvers, Mick, Laurel, Ray and the others were gathered in front of those three, and they knew something was not right. The expression on Sara's face said it all.

 

“I was kicking Laurel's ass in the Mortal Kombat… So? What's wrong?” Zari asked, waiting for someone to say something. “What did your old friend say, John?”

 

“What's wrong, Cap?” Nate asked, hesitant to see how none of them knew what to say. Sara and Ava looked at each other, not knowing how to begin to explain it.

 

“We don’t have good news…” Sara answered and then took a moment to begin. Ava simply put a hand on her shoulder, trying to give her strength and courage, and even if she didn’t know... she gave her much more than that with a simple caress.

 

“Apparently… something is rising somewhere and it is our fault. My fault.” Sara explained with a grimace, crossing her arms and lowering her eyes, almost swallowing her pride. “After we release Mallus, we let out something that’s causing huge problems and apparently all the deaths... of the Bureau agents have to do with it, in some part... What is coming is possibly worse.”

 

Sara glanced sideways at Ava, who seemed really sad to hear that one more time. So the captain took the hand from her wife and squeezed it gently.

 

“For all this time it was working in silence, without us noticing too much but apparently, this thing has decided that it was time to be noticed and has started by pushing a scale, a huge scale…” Sara continued passing a hand across her face , without being able to believe that this went on and on ... without stopping. “And there are things that are starting to come out, and apparently what we all saw, that creature, is not the only thing in there.”

 

“Things? How are they going to leave? When Mallus escaped it was reall ... very obvious.” Mick asked without understanding, growling and frowning.

 

“This is not only physical, it's ... spiritual. It's something intangible...” Ava explained trying to look exact to explain what the blonde and Midnite had told them. “You think of a door ... a door that you can not see but there it is.”

 

“Think about this, you have so many Earths and realities sharing with each other. Perfectly united, in their place as if they shared the same home. We have some exceptions of people jumping between them...” The blond demonologist pointed to Alex Danvers with his head. “But nothing disturbs that balance, nothing that causes the world to collapse.”

 

“But then... Something is coming that unbalances that, crashing the perfect balance between everything as it was the release of Mallus.” Sara took two bottles in her hands and imitated the balance between them, leaning to the left, then poured some whiskey in a glass and she drank it. “That’s on me.”

 

Everyone nodded slowly beginning to understand.

 

“So?” Nate asked, not wanting to know what the hell was going on after that. Almost regretting asking.

 

“That broken balance caused a mystic tear, for which Mallus could escape but that did not close behind him, that was like a wound. A tear is a door, and nobody had noticed this more than some other creature that I have been personally commissioned... until someone else noticed. Someone who has been waiting for that for millennia, and now ... that's when he starts pushing.” Constantine explained, accepting a glass of whiskey that Sara had extended to him and Ava too.

 

“Well, something wants to leave. We stop it. How do we that?” Ray said with a nod, stepping forward safely. They could against anything, they were a team. He was always a positive man, a knight in armor.

 

 

“This means that we will be facing anything. Anything could get out of there…” Ava said sitting down for a moment, lowering her gaze as she tried to think how to do to fight and fix that situation but ... it was all too much. “It means we're going blind.”

 

“Things like what?” Alex Diaz asked, now a bit curious and at the same time, perhaps frightened.

 

“Things we've never seen before.” Sara sighed, almost defeated, closing her eyes so as not to let the headache she felt get worse now.

 

“Werewolves, monsters, demons of all kinds of realities.” John explained, lighting a cigarette and inhaling the smoke strongly. “"Maybe worse, things that we have never seen because they don’t exist in here.. .Anything could come out, but the worst is what wants to go out ... Something big.”

 

“My abuelita always told me that the Hombre Lobo would come for me one day if I didn't go to sleep son…” Alex Diaz murmured.

 

“And we must stop it.” Sara said confidently in her words, now looking up at all her friends in front of her. “Clearly it's not going to be easy, but I'm going to take a chance because it's something I let it happen. That's why I can’t ask you to be with me in this, this time it's ... this time it's serious. So ... Does anyone else want to do it or would you rather stay out of it?”

 

No one said anything, it was clear that no one was going to take a step back when it was something so big.

 

“We're not cowards, boss.” Mick growled, taking a long drink of his beer.

 

“We are a team, this is what we do.” Ray said.

 

Sara nodded slowly and smiled to them with gratitude, they all seemed to be very safe until she came to a familiar face.

 

“Danvers... I know you're a great friend, but this has nothing to do with your Earth and I would not want anything to happen to you here.” Sara winced, even with her arms crossed.

 

“That is not my Earth doesn’t mean anything. You have all helped us when we needed it and I plan to do the same for you.” Alex Danvers replied and nodded, getting up from her seat. “Besides... werewolves, huh. There's no such thing in my home.”

 

“Well, I appreciate that, really.” Sara nodded, smiling for her friend. She clasped her hands together. “So ...  get  back to work.”

 

“That is my line.” Ava complained jokingly.

 

“What is yours is mine and what is mine is mine.” Sara replied.

 

“Okay, we're looking for something big and, by the looks of it, I'm looking for corpses… everywhere.” Zari said approaching one of the closest screens and beginning typing, looking for something. “I will make some program that alarms me if something like this happens all over the world…”

 

“And in every era.” Ava added suddenly, and then cleared her throat lightly. “Thirty agents have died in this time, at different times. Apparently he has no problem spreading bodies through history…”

 

“Something else is taking care of it for him.” Alex Diaz said, narrowing her eyes. “If it's not a physical presence, something is taking care of it for him.”

 

“Well, we have a start...” Sara said once more. “Get going and find a quick solution to all this before everything explodes.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Everyone in the Waverider had been a little tense after that meeting. Not only because that beautiful wedding had been stopped, but because apparently the threat this time was much more serious. Much more powerful and also, it gave much to fear.

 

Ava was lost in those old books looking for some information when she felt the presence of someone, leaving a cup of coffee by her side.

 

“Are you okay, Aves?” Sara asked, pulling the cup toward her lover, and sitting down beside her as she put an arm around her waist.

 

“Yeah, just maybe a little shocked by all this.” Ava murmured.

 

“Right now we should be in Aruba or some paradisiacal place enjoying a few days off on our Honeymoon.” Sara smiled slightly on her side. “But it's not the only thing that worries you, isn’t it? I know you so much.”

 

“Maybe I should be at the Bureau right now, but Alex is taking care of it for me.” Ava explained, resting her head to support her with Sara's, closing her eyes for a second. “I can’t leave you.”

 

“This is all my fault...” Sara whispered, closing her eyes for a moment but then opened them to feel two hands take her face tenderly.

 

“No, it's not.” Ava stroked her face with her thumbs, a gesture of most tenderness and delicacy. “You just did what you thought was best at that time. And you stopped a huge evil that almost destroys everything…”

 

Sara simply got lost in those blue eyes, a shade much darker than her own. How much love could that woman give her? She had never felt that someone supported her in that way.

 

“The Bureau needs the Legends now more than ever…” Ava said confidently, staring at her. “I love you Sara. I really need you. We need you.”

 

“And I need you, Ava.” Sara whispered bending over to kiss her lips slowly, losing herself again in the softness of these. But when everything began to improve for a moment, a noise separated them quickly.

 

“Sara!” Zari yelled, drawing the attention of the Captain, who separated from Ava and both looked towards the direction of the brunette. “We have problems… big ones.”

 

Both blondes looked at each other and then Sara hurried to get to take place next to her friend. Zari incline her head to see her.

 

“I put a device that would alert me if something came to see in the news, in the National Weather Service or NASA itself ... I have put it to alert me of anything that has happened...” Zari explained and after tightening the screen and extending it , Sara understood.

 

“What's wrong?” Ava asked approaching, but all she needed was a look from Sara.

 

“It's the Time Bureau.” Sara murmured.

 

“Something is attacking the Time Bureau in Star City and at the same time…” Zari explained while opening a video and showing the news. “There's a report on TV... There's a weird tremor in Midway City. They think it's just an earthquake, but... I think we know what it's about.”

 

“We must act right now, and divide.”

 

 

_Divided we fall..._

 

**AT THAT VERY MOMENT ...**

Those four people in suits walked at a steady pace in that perfectly clean and illuminated corridor. Two beautiful brunette women and two men, the taller one led them as they walked.

 

“Okay, guys, check and check again all the Time Couriers of the agents who died and specifically the time they died. Maybe we'll find something there... You can do it, Mathews.”Alex ordered as she walked down the hall, followed by three agents on either side of which was Gary, the other was Nora Darhk, and some blonde guy called Mathews. “Gary, tell Control that we must prioritize high-hazard missions. We have complicated times to deal with small things, everything can be solved except the end of the world. Nora, you come with me.”

 

“Should not we be taking more precautions?” The blonde agent named Mathews asked at the side of the brunette. “We are here dying and they send us to search in a damn computer for dates and numbers without sense. Thirty agents are already dead now... and we all know whose fault it is.”

 

That insolence made Alex stop suddenly and turn on her heels, facing that agent who now seemed somewhat worried. Nora lowered her head and Gary cleared his throat nervously.

 

“Director Sharpe specifically said that we should do each task as I have just indicated you.” The brunette said seriously, leaving behind any kind of gesture that characterized her as a funny or nice person. “Any problem in following it, Mathews? Because we have a serious situation here, so do what I say or someone could get hurt, damn it!”

 

The boy simply nodded quickly, swallowing hard. He turned around and started walking again towards some huge office.

 

“Should I be here? I feel like there are better agents that could help you...” Nora whispered a little uncomfortably.

 

“Nora.” Alex stopped her. “All this time that I've been here, you've been a very good agent. And if Ava indicated that you were with us, I believe it. Besides, Mathews is really fucking annoying.”

 

The taller brunette smiled slightly, seeing that the woman felt much more comfortable now.

 

“Nora, I need you to go to the Armory room now and tell them we'll need everything soon.” Asked Alex. “And if they dare to tell you something, tell them to go to fucking hell and that the boss asked for it.”

 

Nora nodded quickly and started walking down that corridor, but this time, much more sure of herself.

 

“Gary... You're coming with me now.” After that the brunette walked again, feeling the agent adjusting his glasses and walking behind her quickly, saying how disrespectful it had been and smiling for Nora. But when the brunette was about to explain what all this was about, a tremor made her stumble and come close to grabbing the wall. Her eyes widened at the shock.

 

“What the hell is going on? I thought we didn’t have earthquakes in Star City.” The man asked, clinging to the wall in front of him, the tremor did not seem to stop and it even seemed to get worse. The paintings and the glass ornaments of that hall began to fall to the ground, bursting with force.

 

“If I know something well, it is that this is not a normal earthquake.” Alex whispered and let go of the wall to try to walk down that hall and down to the central hall, when the lights went out suddenly leaving everything in darkness. At least the red emergency lights went on but suddenly, the window panes burst with force causing both to be scared.  

Silence gripped the moment before the terrified screams surprised both agents, without understanding what was happening there.

 

“What is that? What's going on?” Gary asked, terrified enough that the screams were coming from the Control Room and some gun shots. But before Alex could say anything, the floor trembled again and the building creaked.

 

“We need to leave right now.” Alex said, but couldn’t move. She was just paralyzed by fear ... especially, because at the bottom of that dark corridor they were beginning to walk, something was beginning to move in an almost terrifying and strange way. Alex simply pulled out her gun and aimed, feeling the fear and at the same time the tension making her hand tremble, she couldn’t see well the face or the body of what that was, because everything was dark but the way it was moving towards them , so slowly, it was scary. She swallowed hard when the first thing she could see was a strange giant mouth with many teeth and eyes staring at her. Black eyes staring at her from a corner. “Gary... run.”

 

 


	24. A hole in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost mandatory that you listen to this while you read it. Seriously, it's necessary because ... you'll see.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCGlIjLT8OQ
> 
> Enjoy it, the next one will be the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost mandatory that you listen to this while you read it. Seriously, it's necessary because ... you'll see.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCGlIjLT8OQ
> 
> Enjoy it, the next one will be the last chapter.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: “A HOLE IN THE WORLD”**

 

_What happened that night will remain in my memory for eternity. The things I've seen, things you wouldn’t imagine. The pain I felt that night, would haunt me for the rest of my days... Do you know what pain is? How could you know?_

_Do you know what it is to know that you can avoid something but at the same time ... it is impossible? It's like in those dreams where you know and you think you'll get something, you stretch your hand ... but that moves away more and more. It's like in those horrible nightmares that you know what will happen, but you can not help it._

_A hole in the world._

_That's all she left._

 

* * *

 

**TIME BUREAU**

 

Things seemed to get more and more complicated for the Bureau Agents at that time. Almost twelve creatures exactly like the one at the wedding of Sara and Ava were attacking the Control Room, and despite carrying their weapons, the bullets didn’t seem to do much damage in these creatures.

The other part of the Agents was in the Armory Room, having received the warning from Nora and then the Emergency alarm, all managed to prepare enough to fight them but not for so long.

 

“Bollocks. This is not good…” Constantine murmured as he watched the place, lights blinking.

 

“Oh, my God!” Ava whispered as they walked down one of the completely desolate corridors. The only thing there was torn walls, blood and desks turned around and things thrown around. Ava ran her hands over that torn wall, trying to know what had happened there. Being followed by Mick, Laurel, Constantine and Sara, clearly on alert in case something dared to approach. The others had gone to Midway City.

 

The four of them walked through that corridor in a state of alert until something got in their way and they quickly pointed at it, but after a few seconds they realized that it was not a threat.

 

“Gary!” Ava said taking a step forward, really worried to see how the man trembled with horror. He seemed somewhat agitated from running and scared. “Where are everybody? What's going on?”

 

“Something ... something attacked us.” The agent stammered and tried to fix his glasses but one of the glasses was broken.

 

“What was it like?” John asked, in order to understand what they were facing.

 

“To whom? What attacked you?” Sara asked looking up to see the corridor but everything was dark, the only thing that let them see were the red emergency lights and they made everything look more terrifying.

 

“Alex ... We were… Alex and I were walking ... Nora went to the Armory Room and then…” Gary swallowed and looked at them fearfully. “Something attacked me and Alex ... she said run but ... I didn’t know what to do ... It was really horrible…”

 

“But what? Where is she?” Ava exclaimed with concern, noticing how Gary pointed down the corridor with fear. Without hesitation for another second, Ava began walking with Sara through that hall being illuminated by a flashlight.

 

“How safe are we here?” Mick asked snarling, he didn’t like to walk in such a desolate place at all. The creaks of each footstep were heard loudly, but a few minutes laterthey noticed a noise more... An almost animal growl.

 

“There...” Laurel pointed out in a whisper, noticing how something was moving in a strange way. As they got closer they noticed how that strange creature was on a body, trying to devour and biting part of the shoulder but that person resisted strongly despite being attacked.

 

“Cook that bloody monster, pal! Quickly!” Constantine demanded quickly, pointing. Mick ignited his heatgun and sent a flare of fire towards this beast, which moaned in pain and ran away fast burned in flames.

 

The person began to move between moans of pain, when they approached the body they managed to notice who it was.

 

“Alex!” Ava shouted approaching the female body, trying to see the wounds but only could see a bite on her shoulder and her shirt and clothes torn by the sharp claws of that creature, leaving some in the skin but nothing very serious. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yes...” Murmured the brunette, somewhat surprised and grateful to see them there. “This thing took me by surprise ... It was too strong ... Where are the others? Have you seen Gary?” Alex asked, a bit sore when Ava helped her to stand and hold on to Ava, feeling a little dizzy for a moment.

 

Laurel approached her somewhat worried but decided to stay away so as not to cause more pain in her. She seemed worried.

 

“He’s fine but we have to keep going, look for others and get out of here.” Sara said, she was glad she could find her friend alive but if they didn’t leave soon, the place could start to fall apart and They also needed to know if someone else was alive.

 

“Where’s everyone else?” Alex asked, placing her hand on her shoulder to keep the blood from coming out.

 

“They are in Midway City ... Something is about to attack the city and the priority was to evacuate the city and people to avoid tragedies.” Ava explained as they walked slowly in that corridor, avoiding stepping on some debris and corpses of creatures.

 

“But if they're attacking ... They will not make it to both places in time.” Alex frowned, but then hissed in pain as ahe felt a throbbing pain in her shoulder. “There are more agents in the Armory Room, there will be Nora and the other survivors ... Or at least it is what I would have done.”

 

“Not if you go ahead a few days and give a “Earthquake warning” in the City, evacuating everyone.” Sara explained turning around to see her friend and winking at her. “The city must now be empty or so we hope…”

 

Alex sighed more relaxed to hear that, at least there were no more tragic deaths. They began to walk down that corridor until it split in two, showing the exit and Armory Room in two opposite places.

 

“Okay, we'll split up.” Sara said when she saw those corridors. “Laurel, take Alex to the Waverider.”

 

Laurel nodded toward Alex, but before anyone could say or do anything else Constantine took a step forward.

 

“I will do that. I want to see how that wound is first...”

 

“I'm fine.” Alex muttered, frowning.

 

“Yes, dear, but you do not know that wound like I do." The blond raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly sideways, holding out his arm. The brunette looked at her eyes to see Laurel, who was nodding slowly.

 

“Do you think ... you … can come with me? There’s something I need to tell you and it is important, I must take it out from me or I feel I will not be able to do it.” The brunette said a little nervous, somewhat embarrassed for having to do it.

 

Laurel watched her a little worried, and after a moment she answered somewhat doubtful: “I don’t think it's the best moment, Alex. The best thing is that you should return to the ship, go get some rest... everything will be fine.”

 

The brunette just looked at her for a moment and then nodded, it was normal for Laurel to act like that.

 

“Fine.” She responded somewhat embarrassedly and leaned over to lean on Constantine, who kindly helped her walk. Both groups began their journey towards two different paths, separating.

 

As they both walked down that corridor straight to the exit, the brunette dared to break the silence.

 

“Tell me one thing, Johnny-Boy...” Alex muttered holding on to the sorcerer's shoulder, walking slowly due to some cuts. “How bad is everything in Midway City?”

 

“Pretty complicated, love. But your alien friend is pretty good help. Great team.” The blond demonologist answered with sincerity, making a grimace with his lips. After a few steps through the entrance of the Bureau, he cocked his head to see her looking for that weird watch on his pocket. Sara had given him to get Alex out of there. “The most important thing now is how do you feel? That wound looks pretty bad...”

 

“I’m good.” Alex replied quickly, clearly not looking too good but trying to look as rough as possible, she tried to follow through the portal but he stopped her for a moment.

 

“That thing that bit you in there was nothing 'good', love.” the man said, accompanying her so they could walk together. “We should talk about that later.”

 

* * *

 

**INSIDE THE THE BUREAU BUILDING**

 

“I can’t believe that all this place its now just like this...” Ava said in pain, running one of her hands through the destroyed walls, as the lights flickered from those seismic movements.

 

“The first time I was here, you made me put my head on the floor.” Sara said with a cute smile, trying to cheer her up. Ava simply looked at her and returned that smile, but she still seemed to be sad.

 

“I’m more worried about what may come to attack us.” Mick growled. “I wish it to be a werewolf ... I always wanted to see one.”

 

“I don’t know how you can find some interest in this… hell.” Ava said as she tried not to trip over some debris. “Those things just think about killing and destroying.”

 

“Well, I admire his curiosity.” Admitted a British voice beside them, which made them all startle. Constantine looked at them with a raised eyebrow, noticing how Ava was glaring at him. “Good to see you here.”

 

“It was time for you to appear…” Sara commented as she walked back to that place, noticing the noise that was in one of the most distant rooms.

 

“Sorry, things are not good and I also had to talk to your friend before… The brunette one…” Constantine said narrowing his eyes and approaching to run his fingers through a kind of mold that began to grow in one of the rips of the wall, smelling it. Clearly the result seemed to be what he expected.

 

“That happens when the world is going to end.” Said the blonde but then stopped when she heard terrifying screams coming from one of the most distant rooms, almost at the end of the corridor. Ava and she looked at each other and the blonde took out her gun,  the others did the same. “Be careful…”

 

The five slowly approached that large door that led to the Armory Room of the Bureau. The screams and grunts that were heard from the other side froze the blood, but the worst was when the door opened alone, leaving everyone in evidence.

 

Ava's eyes widened at the sight of that terrifying scene. The agents who remained alive, including Nora, were tied up in the ground as if waiting for a  massacre, while they were surrounded by three very strange creatures, their faces was disfigured and their body was pale. Their head was twisted and landed on four legs. John knew perfectly well that they were ... They were [Invunches](http://i.imgur.com/akmDA9N.jpg), and creatures as terrifying as they were sinister could only be handled by someone skilled in witchcraft. It was obvious, besides, the floor was completely painted with ancient symbols of advanced witchcraft. **Brujería.**

 

 

“Good evening to all of you…” Exclaimed a human figure emerging from the darkness. She was a white-haired girl, wearing a somewhat strange cloak and symbols tattooed on her body, she seemed smiling and far from afraid. Her eyes were completely black. “We were waiting for you all ... Constantine, what a surprise.” The woman exclaimed when she saw the British man who simply made a disgusted face.

 

“I would not say the same, witch.” The blonde replied.

 

“Sara ... I think that's what Midnite meant...” Ava whispered near the captain's ear. “Something about a sacrifice.”

 

After that Sara understood everything and decided to intervene.

 

“I don’t have time for this nonsense.” Sara growled extending one of her batons, Ava and Mick raised their weapons to aim at the creatures which moved anxiously, like wild animals. Waiting for the order to attack. “Let go these agents right now ...”

 

“Oh, Sara Lance ... nice to meet you.” Said the woman smiling almost with pleasure. “Good job releasing Mallus from his box, thanks to you everything is ready. I’m beyond grateful, and my boss too.”

 

“Yeah, you're not the only one who says it lately. Does everyone know that I let him escape or what?” Sara growled asking to Constantine. “What the fuck with these eyeless Gollum here?”

 

“Those creatures are **Invunches**.” John declared seeing the creatures growling at him, they had no eyes and their arms were twisted in a strange way. With reflexes faster than a human, and agility. “They fight like wild animals ... I remember that one almost broke my skull. And I think I can say that only an expert in witchcraft can attract them ... So, what are you? Voodoo Priest? Are you part of La Brujería? Or just a Wicca Witch who kisses her sisters on full moon nights?”

 

The woman simply giggled trying not to express the annoyance she felt at receiving that lack of respect, far from planting fear in them, they seemed to mock.

 

“I'm beyond everything...” Explained the woman arching an eyebrow as she walked towards one of the agents and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. Ava took a step forward, able to throw herself at her to defend her agent when the woman raised her hand to stop her. “Ah-Ah. Stop right there, dog.”

 

“Pet, dog… Everyone calls me in a way I don’t like at all...” Ava grunted between teeth, still pointing at the creature and then pointed at the woman which made her tease.

 

“Do you want to know something funny?” The woman asked taking the agent's neck and fixing her gaze on Sara. “Do you think you broke the balance when you released Mallus? You finished breaking the scales when you saved your lover from her painful death…”

 

The witch twisted the agent's neck, breaking it completely and dropping the corpse over there. Before that image and before what she said, Ava simply opened her mouth to surprise and simply… shot.

 

The next thing was kinda obvious, Ava was going to react and the woman was going to take their reaction defensively. Knowing the first movement of your enemy, react to the fury and pain. Everything seemed to pass in slow motion, the sound of the shots, the scream of Ava, the reaction of Sara trying to run towards her when she saw how the creatures reacted with aggression to the noise of the shot.

 

The creatures rushed towards them with fury but Mick moved one of them away with a flare of fire, however the other two moved with agility, climbing the walls directly with the intention of attacking them. Ava fired at the closest creature but missed him in several shots, no doubt they were fast.

 

Constantine took care of another of them, while Sara and Laurel confronted the witch directly. And despite being a ninja assassin and a metahuman with powers, the magic of the sorceress seemed effective because of a simple movement sent Laurel against a wall.

 

“Get out of here! To the Waverider!” Ava demanded to the rest of the agents, as she reloaded her weapon and watched with some fear as that creature moved almost with the skill of a spider but very quickly.

 

Sara threw herself at the sorceress, hitting her hard with her batons, moving skillfully, but the opponent knew how to move very well. However, when Mick roasted one of the creatures and it cried out in pain, the sorceress turned around to see what he had done and it was when Sara tried to take advantage of that movement by hitting her.

 

But the woman was faster, and took her by the neck, fixing her gaze on these blue eyes.

 

“This whole game of coming back from death over and over again... it's over.” She growled at her, looking into her eyes. The blue collide with black. “Today you're going to die now, once and for all.”

 

“Yeah ... I always find a way  to get rid of that.” Sara growled clenching her teeth before hitting at the woman with her head, feeling that she was letting go. Sara hit the witch's stomach pushing her back, Laurel took her off guard by hitting her with a supersonic scream that threw her against one of the walls.

 

Mick roasted one of the Invunches who seemed to have difficulty moving but did not seem willing to die. While on the other side, Ava fired bullets at the other beast and Constantine fought against it too.

 

The witch tried to get up from the rubble after that blow, but simply raised both hands using her magic and throwing Sara and Laurel away again. Little by little, the woman got up determined to continue the battle.

 

* * *

 

 

**WAVERIDER**

 

After crossing that portal, Constantine had left Alex on the ship after having a brief but rather complicated chat that left the brunette completely uncomfortable about how she felt after that bite, but still didn’t feel any symptoms that weren’t human and that she knew as a doctor. After a few minutes of thinking and just thinking again, the brunette approached Cisco, Felicity and Lena Luthor working on something she didn’t understand.

 

Apparently they were helping there, while the others fought hard in the City.

 

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked, a little worried as she watched Alex sigh deeply, almost grateful to have left that place but her face seemed quite ... different.

 

“I will survive...” Alex muttered as she sat on one of the chairs, watching as Cisco and she watched everything on Gideon's screens, typing on their computers and Lena worked hard on something at one of the tables.

 

“Maybe I should go back to the city to be able to help with something, I don’t like to stay here doing nothing.” Alex whispered with a grimace as she took off her torn blazer so she could see that bite on her shoulder. Great.

 

Alex watched the blonde with glasses work on that screen, trying to find out what she was doing but could only see codes, strange symbols that she didn’t know. She felt really useless.

 

“It's amazing that I don’t have one yet…” Felicity was heard to say, and Cisco nodded, watching the place where Constantine had disappeared a while ago. “That thing that opens the portal. My God, I can’t believe we're talking about opening portals!”

 

“You can have one if you join the Time Bureau. Good life insurance, good pay, dental plan, and death before you turn 35.” Alex said standing up and walking towards both women, noticing that Lena was still working something at one of the tables and Felicity was typing quickly on one of the screens.

 

“What's wrong?” Alex asked seeing Lena completely lost, putting together a kind of device with some elements that the brunette had no idea what they were. But she seemed to know them perfectly.

 

“I'm making sure that...” Lena looked up and then was speechless, fixing her gaze on the brunette. Lena's beautiful green eyes widened so fast.

 

“…Are you okay?” Alex asked seeing her a bit hesitantly, the woman in front of her blinked quickly. Waking up.

 

“No ... I mean, yes… Alex warned me about this.” Lena finally said and then fixed her gaze on that device again. “You have a certain resemblance to a friend of mine... I'm sorry.”

 

The brunette agent was going to answer that when she was interrupted by Felicity and the panic in her voice.

 

“Guys, we have serious problems.” Felicity warned, somewhat worried.

 

“What's wrong?” The Agent asked approaching the blonde hacker.

 

“Barry, Kara, Oliver and everyone else went directly to Midway City but apparently, things are not going as planned.” Cisco explained as he typed loudly, showing the city cameras on some of the screens. In the recording it was possible to see how some creatures began to leave that opening, getting away. “Everything is getting out of control.”

 

At that moment a portal burst open, revealing how Ray was carrying Kara in his arms, followed by Alex Danvers, which caused everyone to despair there.

 

“Kara!” Lena exclaimed worried to see Kara completely faint in the arms of Ray, who ran quickly to the Med Bay. Both Alexandra’s followed them to Med Bay.

 

“We've been ambushed ... Some creatures knew where we would be, so we took another place...” Ray explained desperately, almost hurriedly, babbling. The man was wearing his Atom suit and some cuts on his forehead. “But there were people. Some strange people, were armed with some strange clothes. Kara decided to go against it, but they wore something with green kryptonite and weakened her. It was a kind of sorcerer, I don’t know ... I only became small and I got rid of some, I was able to get her out of there before they took her.”

 

The man left her on the stretcher of the Med-Bay, being followed by Lena who seemed desperate. Alex Diaz frowned when she saw the girl of steel there on a stretcher, completely weakened. If their best invincible weapon was there unconscious, what did the others have left? Everyone was going to die.

 

“I must go back, everything is getting complicated. It's almost hellish there... The smell, the air ...” Ray explained a bit embarrassed, noticing how Lena took the blonde's hands with strength, completely sad to see her girlfriend that way. Alex Danvers crossed her arms, fixing her  look of sorrow on her little sister. Almost feeling the guilt.

 

“Lena...” Alex Danvers caught her attention, stepping forward and placing a hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder. “I will stay with her, but you must finish what you’re doing…”

 

“I'm not going to leave her alone.” Lena murmured a bit anguished. Her green eyes were bright with tears, the anger and sadness of seeing her girlfriend that way.

 

“We must finish the Plan B...” Danvers said now looking at Kara there, gently squeezing Lena's shoulder. “Or everyone there will die. Even maybe Kara.”

 

Lena was somewhat doubtful, seeing her girlfriend completely asleep and beaten there. She didn’t want to leave her, what kind of girlfriend was she if she did? But... What kind of girlfriend was she if she let all her friends die? When she could try to help them.

 

“I'll stay with her, everything will be fine.” Alex Danvers assured her, smiling slightly to comfort the green-eyed brunette. Lena simply nodded and walked out of Med Bay, being followed by Alex Diaz, who didn’t really understand anything.

 

“What is plan B? Lena...” Alex Diaz asked a little worried, walking behind Lena but the scientist seemed a bit rushed. “Lena ... Lena!”

 

“Sara and Oliver told us that the best thing was to do a Plan B... in case everything went wrong in the city.” Lena explained as she went back to her table and took one of the devices, placing it on that device and putting on her glasses to be able to weld that inferior artifact, thus avoiding touching the circuits and microchips inside it. Cisco approached with the final part to be able to join the three parts of that device.

 

“And that plan what is…?” Alex asked, confused seeing everything the scientist was doing.

 

“This.” Lena said, placing something inside it and then closing it so she could turn it on. “We have been working on this for hours and hours. This small but powerful artifact will cause a huge implosion that would absorb all the energy of that ‘crack’, and close it definitively. But of course ... that would lead to the complete disappearance of almost four blocks.”

 

“They told us it was a plan of last resort ... if everything went really wrong.” Cisco explained as he crossed his arms watching Lena nod her head. “That's why I'm not there, I serve much more here now ... or so they said.”

 

Alex frowned, trying to understand everything. “Their plan is to disappear four blocks... causing the implosion to swallow that opening but at the same time, disappear?”

 

“Now we just need help to leave this. It must be specifically a few meters from the ‘crack’, no more or it will not have enough power to devour it.” Cisco explained as he turned on that device with his computer and configured it to be able to operate it from there. “We just have to take it.”

 

“It must be quick. Really quick.” Felicity added as she typed on her computer.

 

“Kara is weakened.” Lena said with a grimace. “We need a speedst-”

 

At that moment Lena was interrupted by a voice on the intercom. It was Oliver and he didn’t seem very happy to say.

 

**_“Guys! We have problems... Some of the creatures attacked Barry, they were too many, he has two broke both legs…”_ **

 

Everyone looked at each other.

 

**_“Wally is helping us here… Dinah, Zari and Thea are repelling those who approach but can’t do it alone... Guys ... really strange things are coming from there and the ‘crack’ starts to get bigger and bigger ... It's time for plan B.”_ **

****

“Speed didn’t help much…” Cisco added a bit worried as he turned and looked at another of the screens, straight toward the Bureau showing the agents who managed to escape. “Someone must do something…”

 

“I'll do it.” Alex said, swallowing. Noticing the tension of that place and the shouting in the speaker. It seemed that everything was getting more and more complicated.

 

“Are you crazy?” Felicity asked, rising from her seat. “This would take seconds to implode, kill anyone who is nearby.”

 

“I can try… I mean…” Alex insisted, trying to take courage for what she would do.

 

“No, I think we should expect someone else to do it.” Felicity said again and the others nodded. “You're hurt, letting go would be really irresponsible when someone else can do it.”

 

**_“Anyone there? We need help!”_ **

 

This time the request for help was from Nate, who was on another front with Caitlin Snow, Wild Dog, Curtis and others.

 

“Barry has two broken legs, the speed didn’t help him much. Who will do it? Who is going to help them? Oliver with his explosive arrows? Wally who’s helping to keep them inside the city so they don’t escape? Kara?” Alex sighed and pointed in the direction of the Med Bay, trying to recover from that kryptonite attack. “Do you really want to risk your husband's life? Or Kara, Lena? Can you ask her sister too?” Alex asked, watching them, trying to make them see reason. Both looked at her with concern, Cisco was going to say something but the brunette stopped him. “Will you really let Sara do it? Ava? They just met... it's not fair. They are saving the lives of the agents, trying to stop whatever is attacking the Bureau. And we are here…”

 

“Don’t tell me that you have nothing to lose.” Felicity exclaimed, shaking her head and connecting one of her tablets to the device that Lena had been designing. “I've seen you with Laurel from Earth-2... And even though I don’t have the best memories of that … woman ... I've noticed that you like her.”

 

Alex was quiet for a moment.

 

“Yes… I've fallen in love with her.” Alex admitted with anguish, clearing her throat. “But she doesn’t love me. It will not hurt too much to lose me, maybe a little because we're friends but nothing more. She will not feel anything but pain for a while and now...” Alex grimaced, taking her jacket to cover that torn shirt. “I will open a direct portal to that place and bam. I'll get out of there without needing to die!”

 

“That's the problem…” Lena made a grimace with her lips, somewhat worried. “You can’t. Any type of portal near this ‘crack’ could worsen it, you could end up in ... some parallel dimension. Even the explosion could end up reverberating in this, thousands of situations could happen. I have calculated everything and the possibilities are endless…”

 

“You can’t open portals near that ‘crack’... It could send you anywhere. You could end up with half your body anywhere in the world. Beheaded, or your body could appear in Scotland.” Felicity explained, grimacing at the brunette, moving a pen between her fingers, eagerly.

 

Alex was going to say something when Lena interrupted her. “You don’t have to do it.”

 

Alex took a moment to answer, sighing. “Something bit me in there, something ... that is not from here but that Constantine doesn’t know very well, we don’t know what can happen.”

 

“It could be a werewolf!” Cisco sighed in amazement but Lena looked at him out of the corner of her eye, raising an eyebrow.

 

“It wasn’t a werewolf!” Alex said trying not to grieve, but it was. “Well ... I don’t know ... The point is, it has given me a good bite and we do not know what can happen. So I have nothing to lose right now, and you have much more to lose than me. They have family, friends, brothers, husbands…”

 

Everyone simply kept silent without knowing what to say.

 

“…And I must say, that I trained in the army and in the Bureau to deal with these situations. I'm more than ready.”

 

Cisco simply didn’t say anything, just approached her with some grief and gave her that device which had just completed the last arrangements. “It has to be manually operated, and it has three seconds before the implosion begins to destroy everything. It will not explode fast, but everything ... everything will start to fall apart.”

 

 

Alex nodded slowly and took that device which entered between her two hands. That device, although small, had the power to implode four complete apples. If she died like that, it was going to be really painful.

 

“So ... this is the end…” Mumbled the brunette staring at that and then looked up to see both women, so similar but at the same time so different. The brunette smiled slightly sideways, feeling the pain in Lena's eyes. “Don’t see me like that, I’m not your Sam. You don’t have to be sorry for me. All right?”

 

“I know.” Lena Luthor admitted, her green eyes shining more than ever. “However, even so, it's sad ... but admirable what you do.”

 

“You don’t have to do this...” Felicity said with some regret, but Alex simply smiled slightly sideways.

 

“Just tell me what to do, okay?”

 

“Maybe I have a little idea, but Oliver is not going to like anything of this...” Felicity grimaced with her lips, narrowing her eyes.

 

“I'm all ears.” Alex smiled sideways. If she would do it, would do it with pleasure.

 

* * *

 

**INSIDE THE THE BUREAU BUILDING**

 

 

Sara move her baton and hit directly in the face of the White haired witch, but the damned one moved pretty well to avoid both women. Even Laurel being metahuman. The three moved in a perfect way, almost as if they danced.

 

Constantine took holy water and released it over the creature, causing it to recede. After getting rid of one of the Invunches, Mick attacked another who was beginning to approach Ava, lighting fire and making it scream. The creatures had died and the agents had fled to the Waverider, but the building was beginning to fall apart and could be noticed when Laurel pushed the woman against the nearby wall again and it shook the place.

 

 

“Did you really think…  it would end like this?...” The witch asked with a proud smile and the blood fell down the side of her lip, which didn’t fit at all with her current situation which confused Sara. She frowned. “We are winning and you are still here… Spending your time ...”

 

“This doesn’t seem like ‘winning’…” Laurel said smiling sideways in a somewhat cocky way. Ava smiled sideways and arranged her hair in a mess, tying it in a bun. However the reaction of the witch surprised them all, she started to laugh.

 

“I think we should go now...” Mick suggested as the walls began to tear.

 

“You all needed a sacrifice, and we stopped it.” Sara smiled sideways, victorious. “I think you've hit your head seriously because you haven’t understood this 'winning' situation…”

 

“We needed a sacrifice... and we got it.” The woman muttered a little in pain, blood gushing from the side of her mouth. Sara frowned, trying to figure that out but then Ava put her hands to her mouth, understanding everything. The reaction of the others was simply to frown, confused. “Not all sacrifices are about mass murders, Lance... There is nothing more powerful and more meaningful than a real self-sacrifice.”

 

And after saying that, the woman giggled and lay down on the floor to rest. If necessary, she could die in peace. “I have complied.”

 

“Shit…” Sara whispered trying to understand, taking two steps back. “Everybody get out! Everyone out of here, now. Can you hear me? Everyone to the Waverider now!” Sara exclaimed.

 

Following Sara's orders, everyone hurried to get out of that place that seemed to completely collapse. The building began to creak and soon everything would fall on them.

 

“Does anyone listen to me? Everyone go back to the Waverider, now!” Sara demanded on the intercom of her ear as they ran through those corridors. Opening a portal with the Time Courier there could be dangerous in the middle of a quake.

 

“What's wrong?” Felicity asked from the other side, quite worried.

 

“Everyone must come back...” Sara repeated again but after that, everyone heard Nate spoke on the intercom and his voice seemed quite agitated.

 

**_“The portal is not giving way, Sara, things are coming out! Very strange things! A dragon has come out! I'm not kidding, a fucking dragon came out of there!”_** Nate was heard a little desperate.

 

None could stop, after going down the last stairs they left that building that was about to fall down completely. The team walked several meters to see how that building began to collapse slowly, as those quakes made those strong foundations began to destroy as if they were simple poker cards building.

 

Ava simply couldn’t believe it, there, in front of her was vanishing one of the most important things that had marked in her life. Her work at the Bureau had given her everything, had given her a life, a home, a family. Her blue eyes shone with the tears that were accumulating on them, feeling as Sara surrounded her waist to embrace and soothe the pain.

 

It was just a building, but it was much more than that for her. That was part of her home, where she had created her memories. Her true memories these four years. And now, it was falling apart...

 

**_“Sara! ... Barry has his legs broken ... Kara has been attacked with kryptonite ... We must retire now.”_** Oliver exclaimed now, and Sara knew him perfectly. He was a tough guy but she knew very well when Oliver was afraid of something.

 

“We have to close the portal, we can’t leave it like that.” Sara said as they watched the place being devoured by flames, smoke and dust. Laurel put one of her hands on Ava's shoulder, feeling her pain as she understood all that meant. All were somewhat beaten, tired and full of dust.

 

_“We already take care of that. Just come back to the Waverider, now.”_ Felicity asked in a somewhat nervous voice, as she typed quickly. Lena nodded and looked Felicity in the eyes, making her understand that everything was ready on her part. _“Alex, are you in position?”_ She asked through that microphone.

 

On the outskirts of Midway City, a motorcycle went through a portal quickly and the wheels squealed as it collided and accelerated onto the sidewalk.

 

“All set, blondie.” The brunette commented as she walked the streets of that city, dodging the cars turned over full of fire. “Are you sure Oliver is going to get mad for borrowing his motorcycle and destroying it?”

 

 

“He'll be furious.” Felicity said from the other side, and Alex smiled.

 

“Well, that's good.”

 

At that moment, Sara and the others entered the Waverider in a hurry, just like everyone else. Cisco, Felicity looked at each other without knowing what to do. Lena simply placed both hands on her hips, looking down.

 

“Where’s everybody?” Sara asked, looking around and not seeing anyone but them. But after that a portal opened a few meters from them, letting see how Nate and Oliver brought Barry who moaned sore, as Zari had a painful bite on the side of her body, as Caitlin had her nose broken and Dinah her dislocated shoulder ... Like everyone there, they looked beaten, dirty and defeated.

 

“Where’s Kara? I saw her fall from the other side...” Oliver asked, somewhat worried, if something knocked down his best weapon and almost invincible friend, everything was almost lost. Now Ray was in charge of helping Barry to reach the Med Bay, his two best cards were discarded.

 

“She's in Med Bay, recovering.” Said Alex Danvers entering the ship's bridge, Lena had gone to take care of her girlfriend now.

 

“Then we're all here.” Sara nodded, posing both hands on the sides of her hips, something thoughtful. “We have to figure out how to close that ‘crack’… If a vortex forms from there, we will can’t stop it.”

 

“Actually, no…” Felicity admitted with a grimace of discomfort. “And in fact, the second, it's already fixed.”

 

Before the others said anything, Cisco went ahead. “Lena, Felicity and I have joined our huge brains to build what Sara and Oliver asked us to do.”

 

“A plan B.” Oliver admitted to others.

 

“And…?”

 

Felicity and Cisco looked at each other for a moment, the man spoke. “We make a highly dangerous device that will cause an implosion, but big enough to close all that ‘crack’ once in an implosion. Lena took care of it, Felicity and I programmed it ... We only had to take it close enough to the vortex…”

 

“It’s not a vortex yet, we all agree to said that it is a ‘crack’.” Interceded Felicity.

 

He rolled his eyes.  “… the ‘crack’… to be able to activate it. It would only destroy four blocks, and everything would be fine.”

 

“A big four-blocks hole is a lot better than a whole city.” Zari's voice was heard, something sore. “Those things are capable of ending a city in hours, without problems. They almost ripped half of my body off.”

 

“I will go.” Ray exclaimed. “I’ll do it.”

 

“No, I'll do it.” Sara offered quickly, and although Ava was going to express her dissatisfaction with that decision, Cisco spoke first.

 

“Someone has already gone…” Cisco confessed, feeling all eyes on him. “Everyone was very very veeery busy defending the city, and saving the lives of those Agents. We didn’t have time, and we had to do what we could to close that portal, it was opening more and more with each passing minute.”

 

“A damn dragon went through it, I would say yes.” Zari whispered.

 

While everyone was beginning to argue about it, Mick began to count everyone one by one with his finger until he spoke:

 

“Where's the bitten brownie?” Mick asked growling and leaving his Heat Gun aside so he could sit on one of the two steps. That confused Sara, and Ava began to look for her friend.

 

“We should talk about that...” Felicity whispered as the voice on the intercom came forward.

 

**_“Guys ... I'm two streets from the ‘crack’, and it's growing more and more ... I'm going to get as close as possible, the strange thing is that there's nothing here...”_** Alex's voice was heard and alerted everyone.

 

“Alex?” Ava asked, surprised and somewhat fearful. How come she hadn’t noticed before?

 

“What the hell are you doing out there?” Sara asked at once, although she wanted to show security, she was somewhat terrified.

 

**_“... I'm sorry, Sara ... But someone had to do it. At least I can say that nothing is getting in my way, it's strange…”_ **

****

Everyone looked at each other without understanding, a moment ago they were attacking everyone. But now nothing appeared in her path.

 

“He's letting her in... is letting it pass.” Constantine said, leaning against the wall and bringing his hands up to his face. Feeling so stupid. “We have given everything.”

 

“A sacrifice...” Ava whispered, remembering that witch's words. Her mission was complete, while she kept them busy and away from what was truly important.

 

“Gideon, look for one of the city's cameras, near her location.” Sara asked as Gideon showed them a live image, direct from a surveillance camera demonstrating how the brunette crossed the streets driving fast, dodging cars , avoiding ccracks in the ground caused by quakes.

 

“What are you doing?” Sara exclaimed watching the screen, trying not to believe what she saw. “Are you crazy? Come back here now, Alex.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Alex, you must come back, you're giving him what he wants, he's going to come out.” Ava exclaimed, taking a step forward.

 

“And if I don’t, the ‘crack’ will continue to open more and more and the whole city will be eaten. And all of you will die.”

 

Everyone just kept quiet seeing the image.

 

“I can’t do it.” The brunette answered in a whisper, getting off the motorcycle and walking directly towards that opening, being completely amazed at what she saw. There was nothing in front of her to attack her, nothing came out to defend the crack... But in front of her, a strange portal made its way in the middle of that street, in the air. As if the barrier that stopped that Earth began to give way to another, another completely different reality, a different world. A world of bright, strange colors.

 

On the other side, Alex could see a beautiful place. Of course, that thing wouldn’t prove anything bad to ruin his plan.

 

“I don’t know what you're trying to prove, but come back now, Alexandra!” Laurel asked worried, angrily too. The camera changed places showing now how the girl was walking directly towards that ‘crack’, with a strange device in her hands.

 

“Agent Diaz, come back here right now. It's an order!” Ava screamed a bit desperately, taking a step forward. “It's a damn order, Alex.”

 

Alex gave a sad giggle and then smiled sideways, thinking of her friend. “Sorry, boss. But I can’t do that…”

 

The brunette watched her hands, that strange device with a small touch screen. Was it really necessary? That place looked beautiful... How is it that horrible things could get out of there?

That thought simply made her understand, that that was what that thing wanted him to see. Another reality, completely innocent and safe, while the reality was that while she saw only one, twenty really terrifying realities contained horrible things and creatures.

 

“Oh, my God, guys…” Alex whispered as she watched those colors mix together behind that opening big enough to see everything. “This is beautiful ... Terrifying, but really beautiful.”

 

“Alex, don’t do it! I’m coming!” Ava asked, taking her hand to her Time Courier but Cisco stopped her with a shout.

 

“If you open a portal right now, you will kill her!” Cisco explained, with some sorrow watching as Ava began to despair, watching that screen. “You would kill us all ... That's why we couldn’t do it before, if you open a portal near that vortex it could cause a disaster, it could even get bigger.”

 

“Sorry, guys…” Alex whispered as she turned on the screen of that device by staring at the countdown button. “But all of you ... are my family. Yes, even you, Oliver. I don’t know you and you’re really grumpy and annoying... but I'm sorry for calling you Green Batman.” She gave a sad giggle, which was answered by some in the Waverider. Making Oliver smile slightly.

 

The brunette remained silent for a few minutes and pressed the button, definitely starting the countdown of 30 seconds. “I'm going to kick this thing's ass…”

 

“Alex, don’t do it. If you do, they will win...” Ava prayed again, completely distraught, feeling Sara hug her waist trying to comfort her. Mick simply took one of the whiskey bottles and began to drink it quickly. Everyone tried to understand the situation but they were too sore, and sad. They felt too uncomfortable without knowing what to do.

 

“We must get away from here right now, although we are several blocks from the place, the electromagnetic blow could affect us.” Cisco said, somewhat sadly.

 

“No!” Ava screamed, refusing to accept turning away from Sara. Sara, who understood what Cisco meant, knew that the brunette wasn’t going to back down with that decision and if that were the case, it was impossible to do anything.

Avoiding showing her feelings, avoiding feeling and demonstrating the pain in her heart, Sara walked determinedly to the main seat of the Ship and took command.

 

“Gideon, at my signal, take us to the Temporal Zone.” Sara asked in a whisper, closing her eyes with regret.

 

“Don’t!” Ava asked.

 

“Alex, come back here now…” Laurel asked approaching the screen and watching her fixedly, watching the brunette walk decisively. She knew she had no right to ask for anything, but the desperation Laurel felt right now was really painful.

 

“If I do that, everything will get worse.” The brunette admitted and raised her gaze, as she walked enough to face the portal. She swallowed for a moment, feeling the tears begin to fall. “Do you think all the animals in this place have left after the earthquakes? ... I wouldn’t like to kill animals... ” Her voice was torn a bit, the counter began to show the last ten seconds. But the last thing she thought about was what she might have wanted to tell her, what she would have liked to live with that person. Alex sighed, feeling her body tremble.

 

“I'm so sorry.” The brunette whispered for the last time, fixing her tearful hazel eyes on that orange color of the sky in front of her ... before everything went completely black.

 

Sitting at the command of the Ship, Sara took flight out of that city away quickly. Listening to Ava's scream of pain, and as Zari approached to hug her tightly. Closing her eyes to see how the image of the camera went black. Everything was over ... leaving a big hole in that city.

 

 A hole in the world.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Everything had ended and far from feeling happiness and being able to celebrate for that triumph, it felt more like a great defeat. While everyone was on the ship's Bridge, and others trying to recover at Med Bay, Ava was in Sara's room sitting on the edge of her bed, her gaze fixed on the wall.

 

Her eyes were red from crying, her head hurt and nausea didn’t stop either. Everything was just too painful. The door of the room opened, revealing a worried blond captain, taking a glass of water and leaving it on the bedside table when she received a refusal from the Director.

Director of what? Without Bureau, she wasn’t a Director. She was just a woman in charge of a small group of survivors. She had lost the Bureau, she had lost her friend.

 

“I'm not going to ask you if you're okay, because you're not.” Sara broke the silence, because of her voice you could tell she was a little hurt, too.

 

“You don’t understand...” Ava whispered.

 

“I do.”

 

“No, you don’t. You can’t” Ava answered hurted, trying to push her away but Sara was not going to. For better or for worse, they would share all of that together. They would share the pain of having lost a friend.

 

“She was my friend too…” Sara explained with pain, her eyes were watery now. She was tired of having to prove herself a tough woman, outside she could try to pretend and lie everything she wanted so that others would not see her, but there, inside that room ... Inside that room was her wife, and Ava knew perfectly that Sara was completely shattered, as shattered as she was, and Ava could see it when she looked into her eyes. “Maybe you knew her much better but she was my friend too, for two years ... For two years we have been inseparable, two years where she never stopped listening to me, where I was the only person who understood how important you were to me, and now I don’t know what to feel.”

Her lips trembled and Ava finally understood that her wife was as sad as she was. Ava simply pouted, leaning down to lay her forehead against her wife's. Face to face, tears began to fall on both of their faces. First Laurel, then Stein, now Alex.

 

 

“I just feel that ... there's a hole here.” Ava's voice became squeaky, taking the captain's hand and resting it on her chest. “And I can’t stop it, Sara ... I can’t. I can’t stop thinking that this is my fault.”

 

The Director collapsed on Sara's shoulder, crying inconsolably, hugging her body while the Captain did the same, hugging her lover. Trying to melt the pain she felt, in the embrace of the person she loved most in this world.

 

* * *

 

_I made an oath. When I received my Doctor's degree in the army I took an oath to save lives, no matter what the price was, whatever it was and I did it right there, I vowed to protect the lives of people and my colleagues. Then when I arrived at the Bureau, I did the same but this time I swore to protect the world, duty, time and reality. I didn’t do it that bad, I think ... I met incredible people, I met my sister, Ava. I met incredible people._

_But today I swore to myself something much more important and was to protect the world, protect  my friends. To the world that they will live after this, in which their children will live._

_I know it's stupid, but I didn’t feel there was a choice. Couldn’t let anyone else make that decision ... Maybe I was selfish. Maybe because I knew that inside me, I couldn’t handle or bear the loss of someone else, with guilt. And although they may think it was courageous and risky decision, I must tell you that I have never been more scared than now. I feel that each particle escapes my body, I feel that it contracts and explodes. Again and again._

_I'm terrified, and I'm dying._

_Alone._

_Little by little the darkness surround my body and I know there is something there, waiting for me ... The only thing I know now is that what awaits me, will be really painful and terrifying._

_Alone…_

_In a hole in the world._

_…And the worst of all is that this ... was everything this evil thing expected. We did everything he needed. We fell into his trap ... And now ... Now everything would go to hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is very close ... and it will be huge.


	25. Hellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter before the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that the next one would be the end, but I noticed that it would be very long, almost 15k so I decided to divide it and leave here one more before the last chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE:  HELLBOUND**

 

 

_Things have not been the best, but we’ve tried to overcome this harsh moment. Ava has been somewhat sad, but I have tried to cheer her up, the loss of the Bureau has been painful but it has hurt much more to lose someone so close to her. Especially when she realized that all this started at the moment when I decided to go back in time and change everything. Nice, Sara, always trying to screw everything._

_We knew that it would bring consequences, but not that they would be of this… size. At least some of the Agents have survived, including Nora who has been really helpful. I can’t help but feel guilty, everyone believes that I’m like a rock, that I don’t feel, that I am completely impenetrable. But it hurts, inside me ... it hurts._

_Oliver has tried to give me some advice on how to deal with this, but I know perfectly well how to do it and is kicking the ass of whatever it was that crossed in front of us. And the truth is that I'm ready to die and I've already done it ... but nobody has prepared me to keep losing people._

* * *

 

 

The two blondes remained there, lying with one another as they watched the ceiling of the room. Ava's eyes were red from crying, but still she rested on Sara's chest trying to drown out what she felt in her girl. The minutes passed and everything was still the same, especially in their hearts.

 

“I can’t help but feel that this is all my fault…” Ava whispered, blowing her nose, feeling her eyes fill with tears but she was tired of crying. She was so tired of feeling useless, had already gone through the stage of anger, paing, guilt and anguish.

 

“It isn’t.” Sara assured firmly. But Ava didn’t stay there, she just got up sitting on the bed and watching the Captain, and Sara knew that that wasn’t the right answer, that even, none was the correct answer. Didn’t exist.

 

 

“It isn’t?” She asked almost ironically, taking her hands to her face to erase all traces of tears. “Of course it is.”

 

“No.” Sara answered sitting down on the bed to face her, facing her. “It's mine.”

 

Sara swallowed for a moment, trying to think what to say, anything could make it worse. “I know you heard what that woman witch said, but you shouldn’t let that make you feel bad… This is not because I saved you again, this happened for so many things… It’s like a domino.”

 

“It does it anyway, Sara.” She looked confused, and maybe a little hurt. She shook her head. “All this is my fault ... and you have brought me.”

 

That fell like a bucket of cold water to Sara, who looked at her quickly between hurt and surprised, she narrowed her eyes.

 

“Hey, don’t try to make yourself feel guilty for something that isn’t… me neither.” Sara explained hurt. “All this happened because it had to happen, you listened to Constantine, this was going to happen ... And if I had to do with it, if I had to go back again to do it, I would do it without hesitation, Ava. I would save you as many times as necessary. Again.”

 

Ava simply winced, because those words filled her soul and showed her all the love that Sara felt for her, but at the same time, pain.

 

“But not like that...” In her voice you could hear the pain., Ava shook her head to receive a hug from Sara. Ava hid her tearful face on her wife's neck, trying to hide from all the pain she felt. “Not like that.”

 

Both stayed there for a moment, hugged, trying to overcome that painful moment minute by minute. Starting from now, trying not to decay because what would come would be much worse. And they needed them with strength, they needed them more alive than ever. At least that thing was over, the portal had closed ... or so they thought.

 

“Two of the things that made me feel human, two of the things that made me feel like I belong here ... have gone away in a single day.” The Director whispered, feeling Sara's touch in her blonde hair. Feeling quite comforted, but at the same time feeling that she didn’t deserve it. “I only have you.”

 

Sara closed her eyes and left a soft kiss on Ava's forehead, sighing deeply. “Everything will be okay, Aves... everything will be okay.”

 

They would continue in this together.

 

* * *

 

The woman's gaze was lost at a fixed point. The boxing bag swayed slowly as she hit her hard, trying to clear all those thoughts from her head, but none was ready to leave. They were just there, just like the pain she felt.

 

“Damn...” Laurel whispered closing her eyes and holding the boxing bag, trying to rest for a few minutes. She had been hitting the bag with such force without noticing the passage of time, feeling the fatigue in her body, in her muscles but she wasn’t going to stop.

 

To stop meant to feel pain, a pain that penetrated deep into her soul and she preferred the physical one, preferring to move on. But after hitting that bag, she didn’t realize that someone else was in the Training Room. The metahuman was going to continue but her senses were sharper, soon she deduced that someone else was there.

 

“I didn’t know I had an audience…” Laurel said, standing up again to fight back against that boxing bag, trying not to breaking it by the strong and hard blows she gave it. “I thought you were gone.”

 

“I've decided to stay a little longer until Kara recovers…” Alex Danvers explained with her arms crossed, observing the aggressive but effective technique of the metahuman. “So... you have powers. Wow.”

 

“The exact term is 'metahuman', but yes, I have powers.” Laurel said as she hit that bag, exhaling the air inside. Again and again she hit that bag, faster and faster.

 

“I'm very sorry for your loss…” Said Alex Danvers, lowering her gaze, still with her arms crossed. Danvers could feel Laurel's pain through that indifference, the blows were getting stronger and faster.

 

“It’s okay, we all die sometime.” Laurel replied as if that wasn’t the big deal, stopping a moment to remove a lock of hair from her face. Laurel turned her head to see older sister Danvers.

 

“I noticed you had some closeness to her...” Alex tried to start a conversation a little deeper but the metahuman simply seemed to avoid it at all costs.

 

“I'm used to dead lovers.” Laurel shrugged, ready to continue that training, gritting her teeth together to avoid answering anything else. To avoid letting out any kind of feeling, but only seemed to cover a hot pot that was about to explode.

 

“I see…” Danvers whispered, gulping and trying to find a way to start. Alex walked slowly until she was facing her, looking at her face, completely hard and full of pain. Sure, her eyes at least said everything. “I know what it is to lose someone you love…”

 

“I didn’t love her.” Laurel stopped suddenly and now, she fixed her eyes on Danvers' brown eyes. “I slept with her, she was a good friend, but nothing else.”

 

That sounded sharper and more tough than Alex expected, so her face expressed the understanding she felt. Far from being angry, Alex understood that her best defense was to close completely, not to show feelings, or to give herself time to think about it.

 

“I know you're here trying not to think about it, trying to spend all your time on whatever it takes to not think about her.” Alex's voice was soft, almost sympathetic, just like her gaze. “I know it hurts, you can’t lie to me…”

 

“It doesn’t hurt!” Laurel's voice was hard, sharp. Her gaze was fixed in Alex Danvers eyes and it was hard, very different from the woman in front of her. “Don’t try to pretend that you know me, because you don’t… and neither did you know her! You didn’t know her at all!”

 

“I did it enough for her to tell me that she was in love with someone…” Alex confessed without hesitation, Laurel's gaze went from being a harsh one to one of confusion, and some anguish. Oh, that brightness. The brightness of sadness in her eyes. Both were silent now. “She told me that maybe she would invite me to a date if… You know, but she wasn’t going to do that because she was in love with you ... She didn’t specifically say it was you, and you don’t have to be very smart to realize how she looked at you at the wedding, and above all, how you two kissed each other.”

 

Alex rolled her eyes almost gracefully, but Laurel didn’t smile. Her face just seemed completely pale, shocked. She lowered her eyes, even her hands held that boxing bag.

 

“… And I know what it feels like to lose someone you like, even though you don’t love her... because I lost her on my own Earth.” Alex confessed getting a little closer, noticing how the metahuman seemed a little hurt at the beginning. Remembering her Alex. “That's why I know perfectly how you feel, and maybe you don’t love her, maybe it was just sex... but she loved you. And I'm very sorry that you have to go through this…”

 

Laurel avoided looking at her but it was all too much, all those memories and pain came back at once. The bandage of denial was falling from her eyes and now the truth came suddenly, going to hell.

 

“When my boyfriend died, it was really devastating ... Then my sister died... I felt that the world had something very personal against me, because from there I knew I could trust no one anymore... She was the first person here who tried to trust in me, even though I tried to get rid of half of everyone here in this ship.” Laurel's voice became a much softer one, almost hurt. “It was the first time that despite knowing that I could end her life, she trusted me ... Possibly… Maybe… I could have loved her…”

 

Laurel took a moment, she swallowed.

 

“And the last thing I said to her was: **‘I don’t think it's the best moment to talk ... The best thing is that you should return to the ship ... everything will be fine’** …” Laurel’s voice seemed to tremble for a moment but she just cleared her throat. “She was going to tell me she loved me, and I told her to leave...”

 

Alex grimaced with her lips and put a hand on the metahuman's shoulder, who lowered her head trying not to show what she felt. Trying not to show her tears that formed in her eyes.

 

“She must be very proud of you, believe me ... Although you may not have told her, maybe she knew it.”

 

Laurel simply shook her head, clearing her throat as she hit the boxing bag again but then stopped, trying to get some air.

 

“Do… Do you want ... to train?” Alex asked, hoping that somehow, that would help a little and ease the tension between them.

 

And Laurel although she seemed reluctant at first, after thinking about it for a few seconds, she accepted.

 

* * *

 

One or two days later the mood were the same, but the fact of seeing Kara recovered and Barry much better, everything seemed to improve. They were all gathered at the ship's Bridge after Sara had sent for a big meeting.

 

Everyone was there, recovering, defeated but still everyone wanted to continue.

 

“I know we're all sad, I know it's difficult ... but we must keep going...” Sara asked looking at each of them, who looked at her. The legends were present, trying to continue in spite of everything.

 

Kara seemed to feel much better, being cared by Lena Luthor. While Barry seemed to be able to walk again without trying too hard, Iris had come to help with her care. The legends had decided that both should rest there, and not make things worse. The fact of being metahuman helped a lot in quick healing, yet the blows and broken legs had been really hard.

 

“But we don’t know if we have defeated this thing. We don’t know much about it, and the little we know is that it's ... really hard to get to it.” Sara explained looking down, while leaning on the atrium of the ship. They all nodded slowly, now Laurel and Alex Danvers were coming back from the Training Room.

 

“The loss of the Bureau has been serious, but some agents are still willing to continue this fight.” Sara smiled slightly at Ava, completely grateful for that. “Right now they are in a safe place, but the loss of those agents will not be in vain. None of them…”

 

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Sara spoke again. “Zari... have you found anything with your new analysis program?”

 

“With some help of Gideon, I have managed to create a much more advanced system than I had before.” Zari explained while showing on one of the Waverider screens. You could see some videos, news, old news where you could see the changes in the story. “I've fixed it so that it can alert me to any change in the story, or any problem past, present or future. From simple crimes to big problems, earthquakes, weird climate changes. All in one…”

 

“Well, that's good.” Sara raised an eyebrow. “Something weird to worry about?”

 

“Just a small thunderstorm near Finland, nothing more.” Zari said shaking her head,  really had no idea if that could be a clue or just a storm.

 

“Fine…” Sara nodded and then watched the others, including Ava who was somewhat thoughtful, standing on Zari’s side. “Okay… Listen, I know it's hard ... Oliver's team is covering Star City, what's left of your team, Barry. Wally is in Central trying to control a problem with metahumans. Nothing serious ... But this could get worse. I’m very grateful that Kara, Lena and Alex are here to help us ... We have stopped that huge opening in Midway, and things seem to be holding but we shouldn’t let ourselves sleep on this. We must be alert…”

 

Everyone nodded slowly, really worried about this whole situation.

 

“I'll go knock some doors to find out something again, but as far as I know ... birds aren’t singing.” John said with a grimace, in his hoarse voice you could hear the worry.

 

“Any kind of information is very helpful now.” Sara explained with a nod. The lights began to flicker for a moment and the ship moved slightly, which made Sara frown and Ava came up to her a little worried. She was going to continue with that meeting, trying to give them some confidence when a voice behind them made them turn around, completely surprised and also a little terrified.

 

“You can’t go against it... Can’t do anything…” That was a whisper, you could perfectly hear the tremor in her voice. That female figure walked towards them slowly, terrifying them completely. It seemed completely gone, completely stunned. Her body was full of dirt, mud and more dirt just like her face. Her clothes were torn. It was as if that woman had come out of hell… on her own. “You… can’t do anything, this is the end…”

 

Ava, completely shocked and with her bright eyes, took a step forward without being able to believe it.

 

“Alex?” She asked hopefully but before she took another step, Mick stepped in her way threatening the woman with her heatgun, aiming directly at her head.

 

“I've seen zombie movies too many times, like Pet Sematary. Get away, hotcakes.” Mick growled igniting his heatgun but Ava pushed him. “Sometimes dead is better…”

 

“This is not Alex, sod off you monster!” John, just as distrustful as Mick, took out his holy water and threw a little towards the woman, but nothing happened. The woman simply stood there, doing nothing, with her eyes completely lost. Drops of holy water fell on her dirty face.

 

“Shut up, you morons, don’t you see?” She asked seeing how the brunette didn’t do anything, she was just there with the face of an idiot, completely dirty. Ava took a step forward but Sara took her hand, trying to prevent something from happening to her. But both were interrupted by Alex's voice, a completely different Alex.

 

“You can’t go against him...” She whispered again, her eyes now showing an horror that made everyone panic worse by watching her. You could see in their faces fear, curiosity, grief and confusion in each of their faces. Especially confusion and surprise. How is it that she had survived?

 

But the only one who dared to approach was Laurel, who pushed Mick to stand and hugged her tightly for a moment. But she didn’t receive any response, it seemed as if she was embracing a doll, something completely lifeless.

 

“Alex ... it's you.” Laurel took her dirty face in her hands, the woman was slightly taller than her. But the hazel eyes look was lost. “How did you escape?”

 

“I didn’t…” Alex whispered, fixing her gaze to the side. That made Sara look at John, waiting for confirmation on how to deal with it. The last time she had returned from death, she had done it in a somewhat different way. And maybe this time, it was the same.

 

Ava was about to approach and hug her when Sara watched Barry, tilting her head and pointing, he must act quickly. The speedster didn’t have to wait any longer to jump in to take the woman with incredible speed, and take her to the ship's Brig Chamber, locking her there.

Leaving everyone completely amazed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe it ... It's her ... How can you keep her locked up like she’s a prisoner?” Ava asked Sara, you could see the annoying in her voice. Everyone was now on the Brig of the Waverider, now watching as Alex was sitting there, but she barely seemed to react.

 

“We don’t know what she can be.  We don’t know if she’s Alex ...” Sara said crossing her arms, she was annoyed, worried but above all confused, very confused. They were all there, watching as the brunette fell silent. Maybe Alex didn’t have a soul.

 

“Think about it… how could she survive that implosion?” Oliver took one of his hands to his face, trying to understand all that madness. Sometimes he just wanted to go back to the days where he had to catch some criminals in Star City, being ‘the Hood’. “This is very very strange for me to understand.”

 

“How could she get into the Waverider? We're in the Temporal Zone..” Barry rested his hands on his hips, not in the mood to judge her, he really didn’t know her at all. They all fell silent without knowing what to say or do, until she finally spoke.

 

“I died to save you all... I'm not the evil one.” The brunette muttered, looking up now she could see herself completely hurt to see them distrusting in that way.

 

“So… you were dead.” Ray said somewhat confused, noticing how Laurel beside him seemed eager to end that meeting, it looked like a freakshow.

 

“Aha! Zombie.” Mick growled, squinting. He kept his hand on the weapon, stepping forward.

 

“I think maybe we should all calm down and think a Little bit longer about this situation...” Alex Danvers said, trying to bring some calm in that tense moment.

 

“Who said you could give your opinion? You're not even from this Earth.” Mick growled, he didn’t want to be so cruel but the fear at that moment made everyone act in a strange way, even more when faced with something unknown, something they could not attack and fry.

 

“Hey! Back off!” Laurel exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. Everyone began to argue again, raising their voices more and more until they were silent when they heard how the brunette's voice stole their attention.

 

“I don’t come to kill you… he has brought me back... here…” The brunette whispered, swallowing hard.

 

“Why? What did you do to earn that, doll?” John asked, frowning as he took a step forward, taking the pack of cigarettes from inside his brown jacket. “I don’t think it was because of the kindness in his heart, what did he offer you, honey? Immortality? Power?”

 

Alex took her time before answering, feeling her chin tremble. “Pain.”

 

Everyone was surprised at that, not really understanding until Ava spoke.

 

“Alex ... where have you been?” Her friend asked approaching the glass, laying her hand on it. The girl slowly raised her sad gaze to the blonde.

 

“I've been like... a month... maybe ... in the worst hell…” The brunette whispered, lowering her eyes again, bringing her hands together, which were so dirty ... her hands were trembling. So dirty… “I don’t know where, specifically ... How long has it been ... for you? You look the same…”

 

“Two days.” Ava replied, somewhat embarrassed.

 

“What happened there?” John asked as he lit his cigar and tried to decipher the brunette but he didn’t seem to understand her.

 

“When the bomb explode, I just ... I died.” Alex took a few seconds before answering, trying to take courage but there didn’t seem to be much left. “After that, I was locked ... I don’t know what it was, I just know that I lived again and again… that moment...”

 

All were silent to see that the woman didn’t leave the state of shock, which they didn’t know if it gave them more fear or concern.

 

“We're all going to die...” She whispered, feeling the tears fall down her face.

 

“Okay, this is too strange for my league…” Oliver whispered, somewhat tired.

 

“She lost the plot, crazy, completely… there's no more to say...” John said, shaking his head. “If she's here, it's because something is wrong...”

 

“And it is...” the brunette confessed, looking up to see Sara directly. “He said ... he said it was a little annoyance for ruining his plan.” She swallowed hard, trying to remember those words but it hurt. “He said he was tired of us playing with death and life, that we had tipped the scales in our favor many times ... that this time it was his turn.”

 

“He made me die... he made me die again and again, I felt like ... how each of my cells, my… everything were torn apart from my body. How it exploded again and again, feeling it, second by second ... I even counted all the times… I lost it in the eventy-eight time... then it just seemed to let me go.” Expressed Alex closing her eyes, squeezing her eyelids with fear as she remembered that moment, it felt so real. “But then he said that wasn’t all, he said he expected something better from me. That my punishment for having helped wasn’t finished ... he said he would make me come back.”

 

“That my punishment wasn’t to die, that should be deeper .. that it would be to return. Go back and see how he would do it with each one of you, I would see how my friends suffered the same thing that I did ... and that I couldn’t do anything. That, that would be the best revenge he could have.” That caused more fear in her than anything else and it could be noticed from the way her lips trembled as well as her voice, she rose slowly, a little frightened, staying fixed against the glass. Specifically watching Sara.

 

“We were too innocent…Too hopeful...” She seemed to sound disappointed.

 

“Alex, what are you talking about?” Ava asked, somewhat concerned about her friend's mental health, the fact that she was happy to see her did not mean she did not care or that she wasn’t realistic.

 

 

“We were all thinking that he wanted to go out, free himself and thus let things of his dimension pass over here...” Alex approached the glass, worried, looking at her best friend. "But the truth is… that he doesn’t want to do it.”

 

“It's me or ... she doesn’t seem very… sane…” Nate muttered, somewhat uncomfortably.

 

“He doesn’t want to leave ... He wants to break the barrier of our dimension, our reality, and bring everyone to this place. Breaking the balance completely.” The woman exclaimed in horror, feeling the earth's dirtiness begin to bother her.

 

“That's impossible...” John said, the cigar had almost fallen out of his mouth. Apparently he had been the only one who had understood that. Alex was glad someone finally understood.

 

“It is. And it will, just all the realities will begin to collide, one with the other...” Alex shook her head quickly and then pointed her index finger at Kara and Alex Danvers. “Your land ... You Earth… And this Earth ... Demonic realities, completely different realities. Realities that contain horrific things will not only stay for a second, they will begin to collide with each other, it will be a chaos on a universal scale…”

 

“She's scaring me.” Nate whispered to Ray, but was heard by Ava who turned to stare at him sharply.

 

“Shut up…” Ava hissed.

 

“Everything will no longer make sense.” Alex Diaz went on and on, and everyone simply listened without knowing whether to listen to her or understand that she had lost her mind after so much torture. “Places of this Earth will cease to exist to make way for others ... For just a few seconds. The next time you try, you can’t stop it with a bomb. It will directly be an escape on a large scale…”

 

“For God's sake...” Sara whispered bringing her hand up to her face to caress and try not to think about all those crazy things. Until a few hours ago, that evil had been completely defeated and her friend was dead, and now her friend was alive like that evil that now, was growing and growing.

 

“I'm so scared ... We should be afraid, Sara...” Tears fell down her face and that terrified Sara, because if they hadn’t managed to finish this evil with that bomb ... What did it expect to do now?

 

“She seems a little barmy…” John whispered, shaking his head. And of course, receiving looks of displeasure from many there, especially Ava. Sara took a moment to think about what to do, until she turned around with crossed arms starting to leave the room.

 

“Laurel, watch her. The others, with me. We have a huge evil to fight...” Sara said as she walked. “Apparently this didn’t end here.”

 

“I'll stay…” Ava said staring at her best friend, or what appeared to be. But Sara stopped in front of her.

 

“You come with us. We need to think about everything that has happened.” Sara said trying to make her understand that it was much better and was much more helpful if she was with them now, but when she noticed Ava doubted she leaned down to whisper, looking her in the eyes. “I need you there… we need you, Aves.”

 

Ava just didn’t say anything, she stared at those beautiful blue eyes and could see something she never thought she could see in them, fear. Without saying anything else, she nodded and started walking beside them, leaving that room to leave Laurel and Alex alone, divided by that glass.

 

Laurel went out to the galley for a moment and when she returned, she brought a chicken sandwich and several bottles of water. She supposed that in addition to being all dirty, Alex had not eaten or drunk anything.

 

“Gideon, can you open the door, please? She's not a criminal, I will take care of the consequences.” Laurel said sitting in front of the door, waiting for it to open. And even though she expected Gideon to refuse to do it or something, the door opened in front of her. “Thank you…”

 

“You're welcome Laurel. But I must remind you that by Article...” Gideon answered pleasantly.

 

“Don’t say anything, Gideon, I know what I’m doing…” Laurel went into that glass dungeon and came up little by little until she could sit next to her. “She’s not dangerous.”

 

“Hey...” Laurel stared at the woman, the outline of her face but could only see a girl with fear, completely dirty. “I brought you some water… And something to eat.” The metahuman smiled slightly sideways and left two bottles of water on one side of the former agent, in addition to that chicken sandwich which was her favorite. “I know that you must surely be famished...”

 

Alex said nothing, just looked at her hands which trembled. So dirty…

 

“I'm dirty...” The brunette finally whispered, watching her hands, moving her fingers slowly.

 

“I see ... Where were you, dirty girl?” The metahuman joked, smiling for her but could not get her attention, until she put her hand to hers and squeezed it gently. “I'm sorry, I can’t say you can take a shower, but the truth is we're all a little worried about your sudden appearance.”

 

The brunette was completely surprised to feel the woman's hands caress her, and finally raised her eyes to see her. As if she finally discovered something after so long. As if I had really awakened ...

 

“There you are…” Said the metahuman, noticing how her gaze changed suddenly.

 

“Laurel…” Alex whispered, fixing her gaze on Laurel's green eyes, feeling her eyes watering. She couldn't count how many times that damn thing had made him hallucinate with her, seeing her, taking to her and then vanishing ... “It's really you?”

 

* * *

 

The situation in the Waverider didn’t seem to improve, far from trying to talk civilized everyone began to panic, literally. Some simply decided to step back and listen, while others had many things to say.

 

“I just say let's use what she knows.” Oliver explained with crossed arms, trying to make everyone understand. “She knows something more about that thing and it can help us. We just have to watch her…”

 

“We will not use her as bait.” Ava exclaimed, annoyed, clearly not going to let anyone mess with her best friend, no matter how she came back or why.

 

“Of course not, that bugger doesn’t want her anymore.” John said taking everyone's attention now, while smoking and releasing the smoke that apparently, Ray wasn’t very happy to have to aspire to his side. “According to her he let her go, that thing expects her to do something for him, even if it doesn’t seem to like it.”

 

“Drop some panic, which is achieving.” Kara explained crossing her arms. “Maybe we should just see that she’s a traumatized girl, that she has experienced something horrible and we should simply try to understand her and maybe study her less.”

 

“Maybe she's telling the truth, she doesn’t seem to be pretending.” Ray winced with some regret.

 

“We should not let our feelings get in the way of our decisions...” Said Oliver.

 

“I believe in her.” Sara finally said, still with her arms folded and her brow furrowed trying to understand more about all this. “Alex has earned that, she has died for us and we are very lucky that she’s here, but if this thing is using her in some way to get to us, we must find out. Fast.”

 

“We must talk to her. But we must get her to say something more than monosyllables…” Barry nodded, grimacing at the feeling of some discomfort in his legs. Mick narrowed his eyes at what Barry added: “Short words.”

 

“I know that! Maybe offer her a bath…” Mick growled as he sat down to drink his beer bottle, no mood to worry. “I'm not sure the zombies like that…”

 

“She's not a zombie!” Ava exclaimed annoyed, almost losing all her patience. Maybe it was the tension of the moment, no one had slept well, the pain and stress of the loss and the return of her best friend, everything had been very sudden. It was exhaustive. After a long sigh, Ava continued: “I'll talk to her, I'll try to get some information…”

 

Everyone nodded in that meeting, ready to continue with that plan when a siren began to sound in the place causing them to be startled, all except Mick who seemed more interested in continuing with his beer.

 

“What the hell is that, Gideon?” Sara asked, frowning.

 

“It's my new system, I told you I've been using a new program that would let me know if something was wrong.” Zari explained as she approached one of the screens and typed quickly, looking for the exact reason for that alarm, and it wasn’t to exaggerate but the alarm came very well with that news. Zari moved her fingers across the screen, sending the images to all the screens so everyone could see them.

 

“What you are seeing is Treriksröset.” Zari explained, frowning as she typed. “More commonly known as a **tripoint,** a point where three borders cross and this specifically crosses Sweden, Norway and Finland.”

 

“So…” Sara asked narrowing her eyes, seeing a photo of that monument but didn’t understand what was going on. Everyone seemed more nervous and anxious than usual.

 

“They have detected quake movements in a few kilometers of that place, at present. Specifically, let's not forget that’s a very strange and special point on Earth. A place where you can be in three places at once…” Zari explained so that everyone understood exactly what he was referring to.

 

“A strange place, it's a perfect place to open a portal and cause a chaos on a universal scale.” Sara murmured a little worried but at least, she knew specifically where everything would start and that was an advantage. “Gideon, look for the exact coordinates and take us directly to that place ... If that thing will open a portal, we must be prepared and go through the place for this time, know how to act.”

 

Everyone seemed to agree, so Sara nodded and left, ready to go for a bottle of whiskey or a good hot bath to end once and for all with the headache she was suffering from so much madness together. The Captain of the Waverider walked down that corridor quickly until a voice and footsteps caught her attention.

 

“You don’t think she's crazy, right?” Ava asked walking after the blonde, and when she turned around she stopped in front of her wife.

 

“I don’t know what to believe…” Sara admitted, somewhat embarrassed but spoke again before Ava said anything. “However, she deserves the benefit of the doubt, and I'm going to give it to her. It's my friend, our friend…”

 

Ava seemed much more relaxed after those words, sighing deeply. “Thank you.”

 

Sara smiled sideways approaching slowly to surround her waist with her arms, bending to leave short kisses on the lips of her girl. She needed this so much, she needed her love.

 

“I don’t know what I would do without you... I would be completely lost right now.” Confessed Ava inclining her forehead and posing against the smaller blonde. And that made her giggle, the fact of remembering how small Sara was at her side. “Midget.”

 

“Yeah, that's enough, I have too much in this day to deal with your nasty comments against my height...” Sara made a little pout but then both separated when she heard a sound that terrified them both. “Did you… Did you hear that?”

 

“Those ... those are screams?” Ava asked, frowning. In the distance they heard some screams... 'Sara'. But they listened in a strange way, as if they were far away ... very far away.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you're back…” Laurel said, watching that hazel color in the brunette's eyes. “I thought we would not see you again…”

 

“I thought the same thing.” The brunette responded somewhat sadly, feeling a little nervous.

 

“I have not stopped thinking about everything that has happened…” Laurel whispered watching Alex drink that water quickly, noticing how desperate it felt.

 

“It's crazy…” Alex simply shrugged slightly and got up slowly from her seat next to her, approaching to touch the glass walls of that place.  It seemed to be something thoughtful... But Laurel just seemed so much more glad to see her, to have her there. Maybe she didn’t show it with such enthusiasm.

 

“Do you remember the last thing we talked about?” Laurel asked watching her walk slowly, as with her hands she rubbed the dry mud of her arms trying to remove it.  Alex remained somewhat thoughtful, trying to remember.

 

“I… I told you I wanted to talk to you...” Alex looked up to see Laurel's green gaze. “We were at the Bureau, and ... and I wanted to tell you what I felt.” Alex murmured, standing still. You could see her really worried. “But then ... I had to leave ... I …” She swallowed.

 

It seemed that the brunette had a hard time remembering all this, it was really painful to remember all that moment again. “How’s everything here? Two days later…”

 

Laurel sighed deeply, observing the bottle that remained in her hands. “Everything is... strange. Barry and Kara were recovering, and the others ... Well, we were dealing with the loss of each one.”

 

Alex nodded slowly, thinking about that. “So... they have no plan. They’re adrift...”

 

“Something like that, you could say... I don’t know.” Laurel grimmaced with her lips and decided to change that talk, didn’t think it was the best and if Sara was there clearly would not let her say anything to Alex. “Can we talk about what you wanted to tell me? The last time we saw each other…”

 

Alex blinked for a moment, a little worried. If they did not have a plan, everything was completely lost.

 

“I wanted to tell you that I loved you...” Alex confessed but her face didn’t seem to show more than concern and some fear. “I wanted to be with you, that I was falling in love with you ... But I knew that you were not going to correspond to me in any way, and it would only be a waste of time and perhaps…ruin what little we already had.”

 

Laurel was stunned to hear that, so she blinked a little surprised for a moment. “Well... that's different when you hear it from your mouth… But… Are you still feeling that now?”

 

Laurel stood up and walked until she was facing Alex, both almost facing the door. The brunette looked around, something thoughtful ... as if trying to find the answer.

 

“I love you.” Alex said, staring at Laurel, who was lost in her hazel eyes. They were both there, completely nervous one in front of the other. “And that's why I do what I do ... What I have to do… I love you ... I love you all.”

 

“You love me…” Laurel whispered, not knowing whether to smile or not. Everything just seemed too surreal, she had come back and was there. Not the way she expected, Alex seemed a little different but still ...

 

“Yes…” The taller brunette replied and took a step back. “And for that, I'm sorry.”

 

“…Why?” The metahuman asked, frowning, not understanding what the hell she was referring to. The brunette was still nervous, taking two steps back and then left the chamber pressing the close button, leaving the metahuman locked in there.

 

“What are you doing?” Laurel asked with a frown and reached the door, trying to open it but couldn’t. “Alex…”

 

“Gideon ... I remember that Zari reinstalled an update to your system… Under under the command of Article 179 of the Bureau's laws, I demand that you don’t open that door.” Alex demanded watching Laurel try to open, but it was impossible. The brunette swallowed.

 

“Gideon, don’t listen to her and open this door now!” Laurel demanded, approaching the glass but nothing happened.

 

“I'm sorry, Laurel. But according to the latest configurations that have been reinstated a week ago, it will always be my duty to answer first to a senior Bureau Agent like Agent Diaz. First… After the Captain Lance and Ava, of course.” You could hear Gideon's voice of regret.

 

“Gideon, open me now.” Demanded Laurel, again. Before receiving any response, Laurel let out a supersonic scream trying to open that door or explode the glass, but nothing happened. Bulletproof glass.

 

“Sorry, Laurel.” Whispered Alex.

 

“Alex, this is not fun! Open the door! NOW!” She insisted, trying to resort to a better deal to get what she wanted.

 

“I'm sorry ... but I can’t stay here, and die. I will not do it… This is a suicide plan, they will not achieve anything against him because he’s already winning ... They can’t go against it. He will crush them.” Alex explained a little nervous, taking two steps back and noticing how Laurel began to get angry, starting to walk from one side to the other like a caged animal. It reminded her of the old days.

 

“Alex... don’t you dare…” She grunted between her teeth and then released another supersonic scream, but again, nothing happened. But far from being scared, Alex smiled slightly sideways, for the first time at that moment. A cute smile. “You’re smiling… You were pretending, right? You're a lying bitch.”

 

“No… It's kinda funny ... I was thinking about the old days. Remember? The first time we met ... it was exactly like that. Do you remember it?” Losing the fear but still something trembling, Alex came over to touch the glass, laying her hand on it. “"I love you… It’s true…”

 

“You don’t love me, you're just a selfish bitch ... and now you're scared. Like all of us.” Laurel growled angrily, knowing that it was just words of pain trying to annoy her or make her feel something.

 

“Maybe I am ... But if I stay, everything will get worse. I'm not going to stay to see you all die, I can’t ... I can’t be here like this…” Alex whispered, tucking the strands of her dirty hair behind her ear.

 

“Don’t be a coward!” The metahuman shouted, desperate.

 

“It's not about that...” The brunette tried to say but could not explain, she wouldn’t understand. She would never understand everything that she had lived, and everything she knew. It was a double-edged sword.

 

“You abandon us... again...” Laurel shook her head, hurt. “Coward.”

 

“I can’t stay here ... I will not die again!” Alex exclaimed taking out of her pocket the Time Courier that she had stolen from Ava when she had embraced her tightly a few moments before. The brunette put that device on her wrist and then looked up to see Laurel there, locked up, once more. “I'm sorry, but at some point you'll understand.”

 

 

“Go fuck yourself, Alex! Even being a villain ... I've been braver than you are now!” The metahuman hissed, but without hesitating another moment, Alex used the Time Courier to open a portal and go through it once and for all, without looking back. Traveling who knows where, or why.

 

“Alex! ... ALEX!” She screamed again when she saw the portal vanish behind her, feeling her voice tear at her throat. Hit the glass hard but nothing happened, just put both hands, completely defeated. “ **SARA**!” She screamed to exhaustion.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you don't know what to think, right? Don't worry ... I'll surprise you.


	26. Power Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the finale, guys. My advice? Listen this amazing soundtrack, and just go on it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqiiP6NJkh4
> 
> I hope you like it, I've been thinking about this ending for a long time. Great series like Legends of Tomorrow, Buffy the Vampire Slayer have helped me a lot. They are a great inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS PLEASE!
> 
>  
> 
> Next week I start working and studying at the same time, so I will have less time for this. And just ... it's the end. Possibly I'll upload an epilogue, it will depend on you. (Possibly start writing an Avalance AU ...)  
> Enjoy it and THANKS A LOT to all who read it, and especially to Mar and Superkara who were always here, because if it were not for you, I would have left it long ago. (I usually start and leave things, this time ... it's the first time I've finished something. THANKS TO BOTH!)
> 
>  
> 
> IT WAS A WILD LONG RIDE!
> 
> ENJOY!

**CHAPTER  TWENTY-SIX: “POWER PLAY”**

 

 

“Those ... those are screams?” Ava asked, frowning. In the distance they heard some screams... 'Sara'. But they listened in a strange way, as if they were far away ... very far away.

 

 

Without hesitation, both began to run directly into the area where the screams could be heard much louder, the Brig. Upon entering the room they both remained with their mouths open, their eyes widened at the sight of that.

 

“Don’t stay over there, morons! ... Open this thing!” Laurel demanded, hitting the glass of that cell, she seemed very anxious.

 

“What happened?" Sara asked approaching to press the button and opening the cell, noticing how Laurel sighed much more relaxed. Not just anxious, but angry.

 

“Where’s Alex?” Asked Ava, somewhat concerned to note that Laurel was alone in that place.

 

“That bitch got away.” The metahuman came out of that cell and shook her head, still feeling the rage go through her body.

 

“Excuse me?” Ava asked stepping forward without understanding. Laurel sighed, running a hand over her face, trying to go over everything that had happened in her mind. Sara was there without understanding either, noticing the empty water bottles and the remains of sandwich on the floor.

 

“I entered into this damn cell to give her a bottle of water and something to eat, I felt sorry for her... She did the same for me one time…” Laurel shook her head, completely repentant. “She lied to me and locked me here ... Then… She left.”

 

“That can’t be possible.” The pain in Ava's expression was real. Her eyes said everything, she couldn’t believe that. “She would never do something like that.”

 

“Well, I'm telling you, she left. She said that she would not die here and other stuff…” Laurel tired of explaining it, simply her head hurt too much. “Look, tell Gideon to play the camera recording if you don’t believe me, but she got out of here. She's scared, and she doesn’t care about us so much I guess...” Laurel said quite annoyed, leaving that furious room.

 

Sara and Ava looked at each other, unable even to understand what had happened. Everything was changing so fast, nothing seemed real, nothing seemed to make sense.  And they had not even been able to enjoy their wedding as they should, everything was tragic.

 

 

**TRIPOINT – NORWAY, FINLAND AND SWEDEN**

 

“Well, we're here and I did not crash the ship.” Ray said after Gideon found a place far away from town, a fairly large field to park the Waverider and be able to sit there. It did not seem so bad, it was a beautiful and extensive green field. “Now we just have to find out what our dear enemy is up to and act before we all end up dead.”

 

The boy smiled trying to be positive, so Zari frowned.

 

“You know ... You sound so positive that it scares me.” Zari muttered with a grimace and then turned back to her computer, typing fiercely. But after a few minutes, she stopped when she stared at the screen. “We have a problem…”

 

“Two problems...” Sara commented while walking inside the bridge, noticing how everyone turned to see her. “Where’s Constantine?”

 

“He left to find more information about what’s coming or that is what he intended to do. It was much better than going blind.” Zari said with a grimace, but then curiosity returned. “What other problem do we have now...?”

 

“Alex escaped.” Said Sara running a hand down her temple and trying to rub it gently, waiting for the headache to pass soon.

 

“What?” Nate exclaimed, as did Ray. Zari simply shook her head, bringing her hand to her forehead. “But she wasn’t the good one?”

 

“I was taking care of her and she trick me...” Laurel sighed guiltily. “She locked me in the brig and escaped by opening a portal, we don’t know where. But she left.”

 

Oliver just shook his head as he walked around the place with his arms crossed. “Rather it sounds like you let her escape ... Why?”

 

Now everyone seemed tense, especially Kara and her sister since they didn’t understand much of the personal drama among everyone there, but Oliver had always been the most serious of them all. And they didn’t know Laurel, but she had been kind to them so they could not interfere with it.

 

“What did you say?” Laurel asked, somewhat ofended, didn’t have the humor to deal with this nonsense.

 

“I don’t know, we have some information about this 'evil thing', Alex appears and she’s the only one who knows so much about it... suddenly, you stay with her and then she disappears.” The man seemed somewhat skeptical. Or perhaps too frustrated by not being able to do anything useful there. “It hasn’t bothered you before to be a traitor.”

 

Oliver simply grimaced, tilting his head, he didn’t know anyone very well there, just Sara. Maybe someone there was a mole ... But what they needed least at that moment was that everyone began to distrust everyone.

 

“Hey, back off. She has every right to defend herself, she has been here for over a year, helping us.” Ava demanded, frowning. “And even though I know everything about you, I can say that I **know** her much more. And have my confidence…”

 

“Also, Gideon cameras show that Laurel is right.” Sara said pointing to some screens, where the video camera showed exactly where Alex locked the metahuman and after a minute or two, she escaped. Everyone was silent, Oliver simply ran a hand over his face and beard, trying to clear. Nobody was acting as they should be there.

 

“Guys, I don’t want to alarm you all or make everything worse but we have serious problems here.” Zari said, stealing everyone's attention at that moment. Without noticing, she had saved everyone from a very uncomfortable moment.

 

“What's wrong?” Sara asked, approaching her with Ava beside her. Zari typed quickly and sent some images to the Waverider screens so everyone would be informed and see exactly the same.

 

“Yup ... apparently it wasn’t a normal thunderstorm. It is due to the high energy load that is brewing a few kilometers from here, its a big electrical storm ... huge.” She points to place on one of the screens, the front camera of the Waverider took on the horizon of that field a great dark cloud that began to enlarge more and more, and of course, some rays. But among all that, they waited a few seconds to see a small crack of light that closed again. It was as if something wanted to open but it was not time. “There ... Do you see it? It's opening up again, but this time it seems to grow much faster than the other time, but being bigger is costing it more and more. It's as if its opening up more and more with every minute that passes…”

 

“Another portal.” Ava mumbled a little astonished to see the magnitude of this.

 

“You’re right, but this one is different...” John explained when noticing the tension between all, noticing how that storm began to spread and how everyone was amazed to see it. “This time it's not about opening a portal to **A** demonic dimension, this time **many** will open ... and we seem to find the perfect place.”

 

“Too much madness for me…” Oliver whispered, crossing his arms and turning around to try to think, to relax all that tension. Everything was easier when Slade Wilson meddled in his city.

 

“What are you talking about?” Barry asked narrowing his eyes, despite knowing a lot about land and dimensions, time travel, Constantine made it look much harder. Iris beside her didn’t understand too much, maybe it was time to call Cisco and the others.

 

 

“As our little missing reborn pet said...” John inhaled the smoke from his cigar and then exhaled so hard. “I was with Midnite and I managed to reach an agreement ... The good thing about that son of a bitch is that he has a lot of information and that is what I have achieved. We know that he wants, therefore a weak point. If this keeps open enough and lets out what it contains, all the dimensions will begin to open ... Not only here, in this whole place… In every city...”

 

“... all over the world.” Sara whispered, somewhat worried, still looking at that image on the screen. That storm was really scary ... but the only thing that woke her from that fear was Ava's hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently showing her the support she needed.

 

“We just need to retract it enough, it doesn’t have too much power to break the walls of reality ...” John explained looking for his cigarettes in his pockets but did not seem to find them. “It takes a lot of effort, but every moment that one of those beasts is unleashed in this place, its power grows ... Just blow a complete city? Two? Five in a matter of hours? It will be all you need to raise the scale even more, all that power ... will give you what is necessary.”

 

“So… the essential is to keep them so they don’t escape.” Sara said, nodding. “Okay ... Everyone… put on your suits, it's time to face what its ours. Call everyone, cancel everything you have in mind.” Sara asked taking the attention and staying in the middle of everyone, noticing how everyone looked at her with fear, confusion, and bewilderment. “Cisco, Lena ... We need everyone here, this is an emergency ... this covers more than just a city, or time or Earth. This covers our entire reality, everyone. And we may not get out of this…”

 

Everyone nodded slowly with some fear. Something was approaching and everyone knew that possibly, half of that place would not survive. And worst of all? Nobody knew what they were facing.

 

* * *

 

After trying to face reality and prepare everyone for what was coming, Sara was in her room finishing buckling her boots of her protective White Canary suit. She stared at herself for a moment, trying to take some guts. Trying to find the way in which to escape from that situation but couldn’t understand, they didn’t even know anything about what they were facing. Didn’t even know if they would be alive tomorrow...

 

“What do you think?” Ava asked as she got in the middle of her gaze and caught her attention quickly. The woman wore a black tight protective suit, almost identical to the one the Ava's wore in 2213. The same one but better. “Cisco fixed some stuff, it was almost like a 'wedding gift' he said ...” The blonde said with a small smile, trying to cheer up her wife.

 

“Wow, you look...” Sara tried to find the right words but she could only drool a little, she looked really perfect, and maybe quite… “Badass ... I mean, you look so sexy, black looks great on you but you look ... really badass.”

 

“I know. Finally I'm wearing something more than the Bureau's suit ... They didn’t have much protection, and this is even comfy, huh.” The taller woman exclaimed but then she realized in Sara's eyes, there was doubt and fear. “Hey ... Are you okay?”

 

Sara took a moment to answer, taking her girl's hands and bringing them to her face. Almost as if she wanted to feel the touch of those hands once more ... or maybe one last time.

 

“I love you, Ava. I need you to know that…” She watched Ava's eyes fixedly, noticing that dark blue blend with his, a completely different blue. “I need you to understand what you are to me.”

 

“Sara ... You don’t have to do this. Nothing is going to happen to me or to you, I will not allow it.” Those words came out of Ava's lips with pure security, with sincerity. She would not allow anything to happen to Sara or allow herself the pain of losing her again, and even more, that Sara would lose her again.

 

“It's not about allowing or trying ... I've always been very sure of myself and what I do, but this time I have no idea...” Sara tried to get away but Ava held her tight, giving her security. In a simple hug that said clearly that she was not going to let her go easily. “Just this time I’ve no idea what might happen.”

 

“We'll be together, everywhere.” Ava clarified, staring at her again. And despite the fact that doubt, insecurity and fear ran through her mind, Ava's words made her feel as secure as she didn’t think it was possible. “And we will go to our little honeymoon after this, I assure you. You owe me that, Lance.”

 

Sara smiled at that, feeling much more secure in her arms. Feeling really safe with those words, because it was all I needed to take courage and be able to face all this. Because Ava was her future and she would not let anything get in the way.

 

Sara felt, more confident than ever and after separating, both left the room keeping their extendable batons and other deadly weapons. They both walked down that aisle for sure, they knew that they wouldn’t possibly come back but anyway they would because it was necessary, it was their duty.

 

When they reached the bridge of the ship, they were all there. Together. All suited up.

 

“So… Now that we are all here…” Sara began seeing the faces of each one, could denote the feelings of each one of them. Fear, uncertainty, but also trust, courage. “We don’t know much what we are facing but we know very well what we have to do. It will not be easy and we probably will not leave many of us alive, the things that we face are possibly the same things that we have faced in the city ... but this time it will be much more serious ... something completely unknown…”

 

Everyone remained silent, nodding. All the equipment was there, gathered.

 

“Whoever wants to leave right now has every right to do it, I can’t ask you to fight for this ...” Sara looked at their faces, one by one.  “But whoever stays, should know that we're going to go against anything just to protect this place. I've caused this, our decisions may have helped her ... but we have to end this once and for all ... So, I appreciate everyone being there.” Sara noted that even Felicity, Iris, Lena Luthor were there. “We need all possible help within the Waverider as well as outside.”

 

“To kick this thing's ass.” Mick said growling, wielding his gun tightly.

 

“We're not going to go, Sara.” Kara exclaimed wearing her gleaming Supergirl costume, her sister Alex by her side wearing her new DEO suit. “We are here to defend the Earth, all of them.”

 

“Each one of them.” Alex repeated, loading and storing her two weapons at her waist.

 

“As Kara said, we're going to continue to the end.” Oliver said nodding, wearing his typical Green Arrow suit. Like Barry, like everyone else. Like héroes… or Legends.

 

“We're going out there to become legends.” Ray said smiling on his side.

 

All agreed and agreed to those words, everyone was willing to give everything there because that was final. It was not about cities, we were trying to end a band of metahumans, it was not about ending a small drug cartel, it was not about ending an alien threat.

 

It was worst… Because this thing, would live forever.

 

* * *

 

After that speech, everyone left the Waverider to finally go out and see for themselves, the storm that was approaching. The sky began to turn gray, the black clouds began to increase on the horizon, and that portal began to spread. It didn’t seem like the big thing, that thin line like a bolt of electricity at the end of that field, little by little was increasing.

 

All were completely enthralled with that image, stepping on that soft green grass that extended to the end, the mountains in the distance that mixed with the gray and black of the clouds. The lightning bolts. It was simply stunning.

 

“Lena? Felicity?” Sara said through the communicator in her ear, while everyone walked slowly away enough from the Waverider. As they walked through that place, they noticed how in the distance the lightning bolts mixed with that portal. “Are you two on it?”

 

 _“We are working on it, Sara. But without Cisco, this time it will take a little longer.”_ Lena was heard working hard again on that much larger device, and therefore, much more stressed by not having the help of the engineer.

 

“Sorry, girls.” Cisco said as he put on his vibe glasses. “But this time it's Vibe's turn…”

 

“Do you think Plan B willl work this time?” Barry asked a little worried as he returned from touring the area, telling Sara and Oliver that everything was fine with a sign. The fastest man alive.

 

“This is crazy...” Diggle whispered without understanding too much, but still carrying one of the weapons he had taken from the Waverider armory. All humans without supernatural powers had their own arsenal there to fight. “Still can’t believe it…”

 

“Its easy. Do you want your family alive? ... Then you have to fight for it right here.”  Laurel asked as she stretched out her arms and thundered her neck, she was also wearing her old Black Siren suit but this time, she would do it for a good reason. Apparently A.R.G.U.S. was willing to defend the place only if the real threat was a real and big one, they were dealing with another of the places that could be a threat indeed. As cities attacked by metahumans, the tales of a great evil arriving did not seem to have convinced them.

 

They wanted facts, not words.

 

“What do you know about family?” Diggle asked, frowning.

 

“More than you imagine now.” Laurel mumbled as she fixed her gaze to the front, they all formed a long line side by side.

 

“What's the other plan B?” Asked Thea Queen, dressed in her typical Speedy red suit and bow in her hand, ready to use it at any time like her brother.

 

“We are going to contain them enough and make time until Lena and Felicity finish with the device, and then ... if we don’t achieve it, they will send this whole place to hell, completely.” Sara said without hesitation for a second, taking position to the side Ava. Before anyone could say anything else, the earth began to tremble once more but not a few seconds as it had been happening for some time. “But this time it will do it once and for all, but we are not sure that the portal will be closed.”

 

Her words were followed by a noise in the communicator, which everyone heard.

 

 _“Guys ... this time these are not simple tremors. The sensors are  reeeeally hot…”_ Felicity's voice warned through the communicator. There was no need for her to say more, the Earth began to tremble strongly but it didn’t seem to be a serious threat.

 

“It's time...” Constantine whispered, rubbing his hands, turning his eyes and whispering a few words in a language no one understood. You could see the nervousness in them, as Nate swallowed something nervous, as Ray moved anxiously with that Atom suit.

 

But what caught everyone's attention was like a great bolt of lightning that fell to the earth, that portal began to open little by little demonstrating what it contained on the other side. That vortex began to open little by little. Suddenly, a portal opened to a nearby side of them and managed to see how ten Bureau agents crossed it, of course they don’t wear their suits but Ava managed to recognize them especially when seeing Nora cross it first.

 

“What are you doing here? You're supposed to...” Ava began approaching them but Nora raised her hand, stopping her in time.

 

“We had a call.” Nora explained watching nervously as everyone watched with curiosity, especially Oliver. Although she hadn’t really met him, she perfectly knew who he was. “We decided to come and do something, we couldn’t stay hiding there knowing that everything would get worse. We had to do something to change it. And as I said… we had a call.”

 

All the agents there nodded, in spite of being afraid, they couldn’t abandon them.

 

“Thank you, Nora.” Sara said with a nod, while Ava came over to hug her tightly. And even though they had a very complicated past, despite the fact that the woman had become seriously confused, damaged thousands of people but still ... even so she tried to amend each of her mistakes, just as Sara tried. That was the moment where he decided to forgive Nora. Because even if she didn’t want to, she saw herself in a mirror, trying to mend the mistakes of the past.

 

The agents took place at one side of the others, waiting for that incredible storm until another bolt of lightning fell, this time it was final. The earth began to tremble while in the distance, that portal began to give way. Another bolt of lightning fell causing the opening in the Earth and that vortex to grow larger, until it was large enough for hundreds of [**Invunches** ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a37bc5955e2f969407a9260753528308/tumblr_nibyz5Dv0T1run67to9_r1_250.gif)to start out, as if it were a hive that had been opened. And not only that, you could just see that it was not just that, they were all starting to meet there but nothing was done, they just tore the Earth as if something were stopping them there. Too many unknown beasts, rabid, full of hate and desire to destroy.

 

“Okay...” Nate sighed a little nervous, noticing that he was not the only one. “Here we go again. Ah, do you remember when the aliens tried to invade our Earth? Good times.”

 

“What are they waiting for?”  Oliver asked, somewhat worried as he felt the creatures crowding, waiting. “I thought that the less time they lost and the more massacre they got, the better for them.”

 

“Those creatures do not usually stop, they're like bloody infected zombies. Once loose, they attack everything in their way.” Constantine explained, frowning as he searched for something in his brown coat, looking for something to continue with his spell of Dark Magic and Protection, making a kind of song and throwing something of a strange liquid on the floor. “They still don’t have the order to advance ... they know they will win ... I have put a barrier but it will not last long, not more than a few minutes.”

 

“We are almost thirty-five people ... when they are thousands.” Sara commented somewhat worried as she extended her batons and new equipment thanks to Cisco. “They don’t have much to lose.”

 

“Sounds encouraging.” Laurel taunted with a wince with her lips, but fear was present in her anyway.

 

“But we have two speedsters and Supergirl.” Ray exclaimed something positive, if he could be. Kara simply smiled for him, but inside she knew that despite being super-powerful, and possibly getting out of there, some wouldn’t.

 

“We will give the best we have.” Kara said, and her sister beside her nodded as she carried her gun smiling as well.

 

“Even so, they are too many, we will not be able to deal with all of them.” Dinah whispered, somewhat surprised and perhaps, a little scared. The last time in the city they had been lucky and even then they had been affected.

 

“We're doomed...” Mick growled as he lit his Heat Gun and spit aside, knowing that possibly this time he would not stay alive and still, after an eternal criminal life ... he felt good about it.

 

“Well, maybe…” Alex Danvers said looking for more ammunition and carrying her weapon, she had dealt with worse things. She could deal with anything. “We will try.”

 

“You take care of the two hundred on the right, and I’ll do it with the three hundred on the left…” Oliver said almost ironically as he took one of his arrows from his quiver and held it tight, holding his bow in the same way. “Hey, remember when I shot you with an arrow?”

 

“I remember perfectly...” Barry agreed as he pulled on his Flash hood, snapping his neck.

 

Sara heard a nervous sigh coming from her side, clearly from Ava who was looking forward with some fear but at the same time, courage. Sara took her hand to squeeze gently, the white of her suit and the black of hers seemed to make them more different but closer than ever.

 

“You know, the funny thing is that if I die here, you can go…” Ava started with that joke to get out of the nervousness, but Sara interrupted quickly.

 

“Don’t you dare to joke about your clones, Sharpe. Not now.” Said Sara watching her fixedly into her lovely eyes, bending to clasp her forehead against hers. As if for once again, she needed to have her by her side. Because this time, it could be the last. “I love you, Director Sharpe.”

 

“I love you, Captain Lance.” Ava finally said, removing any kind of joke in her voice. Taking the face of the canary and caressing it with the thumbs of her fingers, gently. “You have made me as immensely happy as possible ... You have really made me live, and I know that it will be like that tomorrow too.”

They joined in an intense kiss, a kiss that shared many mixed feelings.

 

 

The earth shook again much stronger now.

 

“Right now I wish I had done the same thing Alexandra did ... and left...” Mick growled and then heard a little uncomfortable sound coming from Alex Danvers. “Not you, the other one.”

 

“We will die but we will do it with pride. Not hiding.” Said Sara nodding, watching as on the horizon everything became darker and brighter at the same time, and as those creatures moved restlessly coming and going, but none advanced.

 

 ** _“Wow, I never thought I'd see Sara Lance give up ... By the way, do you really think I'd run away and leave you? That's low, even for you, Mick. Fuck you.”_** A female voice was heard in their ears, the earphone.

 

 

“Alex?” Sara asked, frowning and squeezing the earphone in her ear with her finger. She didn’t understand anything. “Where are you?”

 

“We thought you were gone…” Ava said without understanding either, just as everyone seemed somewhat surprised, but a lightning bolt at the end of the horizon caught everyone's attention now.

 

 ** _“What kind of friend do you think I am ?!”_** Her voice seemed somewhat offended, which made Ava smile. **_“That storm looks a little scary…”_**

 

“I would love to have a talk right now but we have serious issues to resolve here, Alex.” Sara explained a little nervously as she felt the earth tremble once more, especially the strange sound that was beginning to increase. Surely because of that horde of monsters that began to come from within.

 

 

**_“I've noticed ... a shitty situation you have there, huh…”_ **

 

Sara rolled her eyes and was going to comment something but Alex interrupted her, that sound seemed to grow more and more. It was like a hoarse, dry sound but no one could pay attention to it when they faced hundreds of Invunches almost about to attack.

 

 ** _“Just ... look up ... like… NOW ...”_** She repeated,keeping everyone nervous. After that, everyone there raised their eyes upwards to see where that engine sound was coming from, increasing more and more until suddenly seeing a yellow airplane pass over them, flying directly towards that horde of creatures, which seemed to be maintained restless. Now all were left with their mouths open completely.

 

“What the FUCK is that thing?” Mick asked grunting when he saw that **Kinner Airster yellow airplane** , old but effective enough to get away from them.

 

****

**_“What the fuck? How you dare?! This 'fuck' is 'y plane T'he Canary' and I am Amelia Earhart, at your service, sir!”_** Another completely unknown female voice was heard, piloting that airplane that was once again rising in the sky.

 

“What the fuck indeed?! What is all this about?” Sara asked without understanding, watching as that old airplane moved away among the gray clouds. Approaching those beasts and overcoming them.

 

 ** _“Well, in my spare time as a fugitive I had time to reconnect with some friends ... I figured we'd need all the help we can…”_** Alex said before a typical sound drew everyone's attention, a scream coming from behind them. Several meters away but still, taking them completely by surprise. Of course, nobody cared what happened behind when they had a horde of different demons and an airplane in front of them.

 

The first to turn around was Nate, who was completely speechless. “Guys…”

 

 

 **“SHIELDWALL!”** Shouted the female voice among hundreds of people in front of them, one next to the other, ready to fight no matter what. Viking shields rose, gathered like an army. Before that cry, all raised their shields Vikings high to be able to defend them but not only there were Nordic shields, also there were shields of the Chinese Army.

 

“What is this? How is it possible?” Sara asked when she saw Lagertha leave one of the light blue shields, belonging to her group of Shieldmaidens. Sara's face was completely amazed to see her. “It's you? I thought you were…”

 

Sara was going to tell the truth, she was going to say that she believed that she was dead when a brunette figure interrupted her quickly.

 

“Ah, ah. I wouldn’t do that!” Exclaimed a tall, brunette woman coming out of the crowd of people, raising her index finger. “It's not good to tell her about her future ... she's not exactly about the future that we know about.”

 

Sara frowned when she saw Alex and then Lagertha, noticing that there was a certain mark missing near her throat, a mark Sara had seen as she had caused it when she was living among them. “... She is from the past… present?”

 

“Actually, the past ... Do you remember that time she left Kattegatt to go to the Uppsala temple? When did she leave us in charge and we almost destroy everything? ... Well, apparently ... this is the place where she should go.” Alex explained with a wince with her lips, knowing that it could go very well or very badly. “It was me. I went back to that moment to ask for help…”

 

“Why did you do this? Do you know how many rules you are breaking? Why her?” Ava exclaimed between amazed and somewhat frightened, but in truth, did that matter anymore? They had already pushed all the scales, they were facing massive destruction.

 

“First, spoiler alert... she survives this battle. Second... Do you think the rules matter now? We needed all the help possible ... And I knew that stupid plan of thirty people was not going to work after I saw what he has prepared. So after my escape, I got some help from someone here ... Yes, it was Zari and Danvers, those girls are intense. I got Alex's number thanks to Zari, and I kept in communication with her...” The brunette exclaimed, raising an eyebrow and pointing at Danvers, who seemed to smile accomplice. “I knew that damn evil thing would watch me if I stayed with you, so I told Laurel that I would not stay to see you all die ... nor would I live the same again. What it is true… I knew that with that he would not keep his eye on me, and I knew that the plan you had wasn’t the most elaborate, so ... I went to the basics and started looking for friends who wanted to join…”Alex explained to Sara and Ava, who they still seemed completely surprised, Felicity in the earphone answered: _'I'm sorry, girls, but she’s right'_

“I will not say that nobody is important, but I found some loopholes, thanks to Zari ... I made sure of it ... But we need help.” Alex insisted on seeing their faces. The others did not say anything, Alex Danvers simply approached the side of the former agent.

 

“We don’t have time to judge ourselves...” Danvers sighed.

 

Sara stayed somewhat thoughtful, noticing how the others didn’t seem to understand anything of what they said, especially the other teams. But the Legends ... they understood it and they knew that sometimes ... it was necessary to use a chainsaw and not a scalpel.

 

“And besides ... We are proud to be able to help great friends.” Mulán said as she left her warriors, walking slowly to Sara and hugged her tightly. The Chinese woman didn’t appear to be over thirty, she still looked as beautiful and fierce as ever. As she broke away from that hug, the warrior smiled for both women in front of her. “I dont forget what you all did for me and my country, nor does my people do it. We are here because we want to do the same for you and for our future.”

 

“...And be able to fight between Gods. The moment I met you two, I knew you were special, and the moment this Alex of ‘the present’ presented herself to me, while the real one from the past was with you at Hedeby ... I knew that the gods were demanding my help. Like it or not, this is our future and we will not sit idly by.” Lagertha added as she walked towards Sara and did the same, squeezing the blonde in a tight hug. But then, seeing Ava and staring at her, the Viking queen smiled. “Wow, so it's you, the lover...”

 

“We are not Gods...” Ava mumbled completely astonished at the intense look of the Viking queen, who smiled sideways and then winked at her, staying to the side of Mulan.

 

“You don’t? Don’t you travel in time? Are not we fighting against creatures that don’t belong in this place? And...” Lagertha turned her head to see everyone there, dressed in a strange way. That man with the green hood, that man with a fire gun, all with a strange leather outfit and above all ... the girl flying with a red cape moving with the wind. The Viking queen sighed, amazed to see Kara. “... I would say yes, you are.”

 

“We have two armies willing to give it all here.” Mulan explained taking place at one side of Lagertha, two completely different women. Two different armors, two different cultures, two completely different religions willing to support them at that time. They didn’t have the pleasure of being able to refuse it, except when the Earth trembled again and those creatures began to growl, ready to go out. Apparently, the enemy did not like the balance to be fair.

 

 ** _“I'm in position!”_** Said Amelia, the airplane came close enough to that creatures.

 

“That plane loads M5 bombs, if you release them now it will unleash that horde ... but we will contain it enough.” Alex explained to Sara, taking position at her side and sighing, while reloading the weapons Nora handed them.

 

“At least we'll end up with many.” Oliver said, squeezing his bow hard.

 

Sara sighed, not knowing what to do. Every minute was key ...

 

 ** _“Let it go, Amelia.”_** Said Sara, watching the horizon, as that airplane dropped some bombs that began to explode specifically where the creatures waited. Before that order, the aviator dropped the bombs again and again on those beasts, and the Earth trembled with fury again. They had taken the first step ... the first play. A power play. A master play.

 

“We already made them angry.” Ray said, preparing his blasters and floating in the air. Kara rose in the air like him, her cloak floating in such a heroic way.

 

“It's not fair ... They all look so cool in their superhero suits...” Alex grunted looking at everyone by her side and then herself, she was wearing sweatpants. “And me, here with a hoodie from Abercrombie and some stupid Vans.”

 

“Maybe we should call you Abercrombie.” Oliver joked for the first time, making Sara smile accomplice like so many there.

 

“Fuck you. I should have let you die…” Alex growled swallowing to see how those beasts began to run, some miles away but still felt fear and anxiety. “It's the first thing I stole from a clothesline when I ran away from the Waverider, and now I'm going to die with this ... again.”

 

Everyone seemed nervous watching as that storm and the Earth seemed to get worse, until Barry turned her head to see the Chinese warrior at his side, that armor that showed that the woman was now an Army General. “Are you really Mulan?” The metahuman asked curiously, which made Kara smile when she heard it.

 

“Hua Mulan… that’s my name.” Mulan said and drew her sword, then turned and looked him up and down, somewhat surprised. “Are you the red God of War?”

 

“Archers! ... Aim!” Oliver shouted taking command of them to notice how those beasts began to approach, despite having finished several after those bombs, more and more began to come out. Not only Invunches, demons of all kinds and class, but above all, horrifying. The Viking and the Chinese archers raised their bows and pointed towards the sky, holding that arrow strong, waiting for its order. “... Loose!”

 

The archers released the arrows and let them escape, causing them to fly delicately tracing the beasts that ran with anxiety through the direct sky. Half of the beasts fell before the arrows, some wounded but the rest continued with their stampede.

 

Everyone seemed a Little bit scared, but brave. When noticing how those beasts ran towards them without hesitation, without a bit of fear, they ran straight to finish with everything in their path and their duty was to stop them. It didn’t matter how, it was going to be that way. So Sara stepped forward and left the formation, beginning to walk in front of that long line. Of warriors, of friends, of heroes.

 

“This is the moment when we all ask ourselves: Why we fight? I know it seems difficult. I know this looks so bad, it's something they don’t understand, you’re afraid. I know it's completely different from what you're used to, and that scares you…” Sara looked one by one to all her friends, from different eras, her companions. The legends which in spite of fearing, were much more accustomed to this kind of things than the others.  “But it's not about what you know. It is not about protect our cities, or raid new places, taking new kingdoms, a place to reside one or two years...” Sara went through that row, watching the Vikings, the shieldmaidens that held their shields with some concern, and the berserkers. They took courage by painting their faces to look braver. As Lagertha unsheathed her  sword and shield with her personal mark.

 

“This is not about protecting our people or our kingdom, our temples, or our dynasty...” Sara shouted now to see how the Chinese army held their spears and shields with force, as under those helmets seemed to have some fear. As Mulan raised her head high, knowing that after this everything would be defined.

 

“It's about your future, it's about how you are going to defend it! Its not a moment of the present, of the past ... it is time to think about what awaits you in your future after this. Do you want to see a world conquered by these creatures? The children of your children, your legacy will know about this ... Because that is what we will have...” Sara turned and now walked seeing the faces of her friends, her Ava, Zari, Alex Davers, Oliver, Cisco, Dinah, Laurel... of all. “It's not about our present ... About our cities, about our Earth, about time ... It's about defending the Earth, the reality we know... and it's about giving them a good future too... for that and many other things, we must fight.”

 

 **“SPEAR!”** Lagertha ordered, the Viking and Chinese warriors lowered their spears in order to extend them, armed and protected by those shields that although strong, would not support much. Except the claws of Invunches and other beasts, demons, werewolves or worse.

 

“Look at your side ... your future, your past...” The blonde noticed how each of them looked at each other, among Vikings, Chinese warriors, Legends. “This is the moment where we become legends. All of us.” Sara exclaimed, returning to the formation and facing what was coming. The warriors cheered at this speech, taking courage, shouting with audacity and bravery, feeling sure of being there. So one of the berserkers, a big guy like a beast and full of tattoos called [Rollo](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a29ac5a707b6cb9dd6f2499e0ee64b98/tumblr_nmk7g8QDgX1tdy0nco1_500.gif), devoured one of his mushrooms, and he handed a couple of these to Zari who watched him somewhat surprised.

 

“No, thanks, man.” Zari murmured and then opened her eyes in a funny way, unable to believe that.

 

 **“HOLD!”** Mulan ordered watching how those words made the warriors take courage, those faces of fear began to disappear to show a face full of courage. Of course, their lives would not be the same after that day, because that day they would do something for the story.

 

 **“CHARGE!”** After that cry nothing was the same again. They all began to run hard, spreading their shields and spears towards the enemies. There was no longer a case of waiting to be attacked, to be ambushed. Everyone ran until they hit the beasts, and that's where the battle began.

 

The shields had been efficient as well as the spears, but it could not be avoided that some beasts were less stupid and jumped over the wall of shields, attacking the warriors. Luckily, behind them was the line of Chinese warriors and counterattacked between spears and swords. While the others attacked them with their weapons.

 

 **“HOLD THE LINE!”** Sara ordered noticing that the first shield wall was resisting but it would soon fall, so she ordered to separate and let them enter. However, as the beasts passed, a horde of arrows fell on the beasts when Oliver counterattacked again with the archers.

 

The real battle was taking place again, Zari attacking her opponents with the power of her totem, while Mick roasted them with the power of his Heat Gun. Cisco sent the creatures through portals, which Caitlin was responsible for attacking and taking them by surprise, and frost them too. Barry attacked and eliminated each of these with its super speed, although it was of great help could not with all, so Kara was in charge from the sky, with Amelia who from time to time finished throwing a bomb.

 

Oliver and the archers attacked at long distance, and Ray protected him with his blasters by eliminating every beast that came near. Dinah and Laurel were in charge of the Invunches, back to back, both metahumans began to fight them with their supersonic cries, causing that these were eliminated completely.

 

But the most important thing was the small group of women who began to battle against these beasts. Sara took the lead hitting and cutting each one of the horrible beasts, and Ava covered her back and imitated her moving in a perfect way, and although they didn’t want to admit it ... it seemed better to be close to protect each other.

 

“Are you okay?” Sara asked as she cut off the head of one of the Invunches tightly, taking one of the axes that had been left on the ground. Feeling two or three drops of green blood from the monster splashing her face. Ew.

 

“I'm kicking the ass of a beast without eyes! And I should be enjoying my Honeymoon with my wife!” Ava screamed taking her gun and firing two accurate shots at one of the beasts that was approaching her to attack her. “How do you think I am?”

 

“Peachy!” Sara shouted smiling when she saw how Lagertha moved perfectly next to Mulan, it was as if they both fit perfectly to fight. Lagertha brandished her ax with force, cutting, while Mulan protected by dodging and moving her sword almost ... perfectly. As if it were a delicate dance. In the distance, the old plane returned to throw some bombs and away from the battle planning for the place, thus avoiding complications.

 

 

**_“Miss Lance, it’s Amelia here ... Something wants to cross from that portal ... and it doesn’t seem too small! I think ... oh my god…”_ **

****

****

“Understood, Amelia.” Sara said as she tried to prevent one of the invunches from throwing herself at her, so she turned quickly and Ava counterattacked this one by saving her. “What's going on?”

 

Sara's face paled at what the woman said on the other side of the earphone, while a few meters away they were still fighting as if this was the last time the Earth saw the light, because it was.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are we at peace?” Alex asked finishing with one of the beasts with her katana, but then pulling out her gun to shoot two shots at another approaching from the other side. Laurel turned to see her and then shouted at several demons running towards them, blowing them away.

 

“You lied to me!” Laurel exclaimed as she hit and shouted between hits, beasts, blood and blows. “You locked me in a cage! And then you left! And then you show up with your ex!”

 

“I lied to everyone!” Alex exclaimed as she shot several Invunches trying to escape and then reloaded her weapon, threw the katana at the metahuman which she quickly took in the air and cut off the head of a disgusting Gnarl demon.

 

“Are you sure to keep this talk right now?” Dinah asked, fighting in the same way, shields shielding her sides protecting them enough. 

 

“Not until Laurel says she was wrong…” Alex defended herself. Laurel rolled her eyes and kept fighting, while Alex made a face to do the same.

 

 

* * *

 

 

While on the battlefield there would be a great battle, within the Waverider were the brightest minds to solve that problem, there was no need to wait longer for Lena Luthor and Felicity Smoak working together, but the time ... the time was not exactly an ally.

 

“The program is ready…” Felicity said as she typed with speed, while Lena worked aside, welding that last piece. But both left everything they did to listen to the transmission of the Communicators, observing from time to time the image that Gideon gave them.

 

 ** _“New creatures are coming out!”_**  Barry's agitated voice was heard, even to be so quick all this seemed to be difficult. **_“But they're not attacking us, they're just escaping…”_**

 

 ** _“Is that a fucking unicorn?!”_** This time it was Mick. Felicity and Lena opened her mouth completely excited.

 

 ** _“Guys, we're suffering losses!”_** Dinah asked for help, she felt somewhat overwhelmed but agitated. **_“Wild Dog is dead ... I repeat, Wild Dog is dead, and Curtis is badly hurt! Barry is taking him to the Wavider…”_**

 

Felicity covered her mouth, completely amazed and saddened by that news.

 

 ** _“Another damn dragon has come out of the portal!"_** Sara yelled. **_“Wait… Is not trying to attack us, it's flying out of place!”_**

 

 ** _“Amaya said she will take care of that, we need help in sector B! We’re in some trouble here!”_** Alex Danvers asked, which this time caught Lena's attention. And how was Kara?

 

“Sara ... Should we apply plan B?” Felicity asked approaching one of the screens and watching as that army fought to contain those beasts that did not stop coming out.

 

Lena approached to see where Kara was but sighed quietly when she saw her flying over the place, annihilating several creatures with her ray vision. At that moment Barry entered quickly, leaving Curtis in the Med Bay and then retreating again to deposit the deceased body of Rene, Wild Dog, in the place.

 

“Sara, we apply Plan B?!” Felicity repeated something worried, seeing how Lena went back to her work so she could finally finish. Seeing that body covered by a white blanket, completely terrified.

 

 ** _“The portal is closing little by little!”_**  Sara's voice reassured them enough with those words. **_“Stay like this! Not plan B for now!”_**

 

Lena and Felicity nodded and set out to continue with their tasks when a presence in the place entered somewhat hurriedly, watching everywhere without understanding anything. It was as if that woman was lost or something. Both were left with their mouths open.

 

“Hello, ladies!” The woman said slowly entering while removing her cap and aviator lens, watching as both women looked at her without understanding. She was redhead and really beautiful. “I'm Amelia Earhart ... I crashed my plane, and Miss Lance sent me here ... Is this the ... Waverider? It's all hell out there!”

 

* * *

 

 

“I always thought you were special...” Lagertha said to Sara as she swung her sword hard, hitting the face of a Northingful demon and killing him. The green blood was sprinkled all over her shield and part of her viking leather armor, just like Mulan's.

 

“I'm not!” Sara said with a grimace, kicking and kicking at everything that came to cross the shield wall. Ava simply rolled her eyes at those words.

 

“Oh, don’t even try ... She has always believed that she’s less than she is.” Mulan added, moving her sword so thin and delicate, but ending up with three demons in one single move. “She doesn’t know the impact she has had on our lives.”

 

“People of the future have very low self-esteem...” Lagertha made a face but then was surprised by one of the Invunches, who jumped on top of her ready to finish her but the woman kicked it hard, pushing it out and then she crushed it in her shield.

 

“What is self-esteem?” Mulan joked.

 

“She taught me that word! See?!” Lagertha exclaimed, pointing out how important that had been, as well as the appearance of Sara in her life.

 

“Sounds like my two moms had come together to chat.” Sara growled, joining in a punch to attack. “You don’t have to talk about me like I'm not here ... By the way, I'm married now!”

 

“Are you married?” Asked the Chinese warrior somewhat surprised and the Viking at her side seemed equally offended.

 

“Why did not you invite us?!” Lagertha asked, somewhat dazed, pushing with her shield a demon approaching to attack, the shieldmaidens surrounding them to protect as well. The Viking army, like the Chinese army, began to gain ground by charging against them, and winning over those demons, thus achieving a great advantage. Except for a beast very similar to a minotaur who began to charge to them, but luckily Nate ran into his path.

 

“Our wedding was ruined by these creatures!” Ava explained, grabbing her gun and firing at several creatures that were throwing themselves at them, leaving Lagertha and Mulan completely surprised by that weapon. But seconds later, Kara flew over the spot and landed beside them taking a breath and releasing her breath that froze several beasts and then shredded them with her vision of lightning.

 

“She’s a Goddess, I will adore her for eternity…” Lagertha murmured in astonishment, almost bewildered to see her fly again like the other shieldmaidens. While other berserkers shouted completely excited and throwing themselves into the fight on naked torso, only with their axes. But then they were completely enthralled to see Zari and Laurel use their powers in the same way.

 

“She’s my sister!” Alex Danvers said smiling as she fired her machine gun, leaving Lagertha interested.

 

“You seem like an amazing woman too…” Said Lagertha.

 

Alex Danvers smiled, flattered. “I guess I am.”

 

“You lived a two years with these people?” Ava asked smiling sideways when she saw Sara and the Captain shrugged.

 

“Everyday. But you get used to it quickly...” Sara explained, but was interrupted by the intervention of the Waverider in the sky, firing blasters directly at the demonic troops, although then she moved in a somewhat strange way towards one of the sides. And seconds later, fell on Earth ... although crushing several demons. “What the hell? Felicity! What are you doing with my ship?!”

 

Suddenly, Felicity's voice was heard on her intercom. **_“We thought you needed help ... By the way ... Amelia Earhart is flying this thing! First she started touching everything, but then Gideon offered to teach her and she's doing it pretty well ... I thought I'd look more like Hilary Swank, you know. But it looks more like the version of Diane Keaton and Amy Adams, much better.”_** Felicity commented.

 

“Just ... Don’t crash the Waverider again!” Sara demanded, about to ask Ray or Nate to go to the Waverider and do it, but they were both very busy fighting in that place. Both were necessary in the battle.

 

“The portal is closing!” Constantine exclaimed as he blew his hands and then whispered some Latin words in a bottle which he then threw, which then exploded when hitting several Invunche demons. That further influenced the mood, causing the Vikings and Chinese squires who protected the shieldwall to gather strength and begin to push more and more, throwing themselves into the fray for more.

 

And although at first they had a great advantage, the portal began to close slowly. However, the last attempt to survive that great evil revived, he was not going to be defeated like that. So a tremor caused the Earth to tear in two, but even so, no one stopped fighting.

 

However a loud roar surprised them, noticing that a large winged creature was approaching over the place. That great dragon who escape before. Her green skin was flying through the place, but far from attacking the human troops, she threw his flare towards the demons. Incinerating them, while the two armies charged with force pushing and killing all remaining demonic beings.

 

“龍!” Mulán exclaimed in Chinese, clearly shouting ' **dragon** '. That majestic beast so typical of both cultures, it was almost a great joy to be one in truth and one so close.

 

“What did you do?” Sara asked to the brunette woman who was next to her now, with her Vixen suit one last time, watching the dragon with a smile. Amaya seemed to become very sure of herself.

 

“I only spoke with her...” Amaya explained touching her totem and invoking the power of a gorilla, willing to continue with that fight when hitting one of the demons that was approaching. “She doesn’t belong here nor does she want to do it, she just wants to return to her land. Like many of the creatures that escaped ... I promised to send her to her Earth after this.”

 

“Seems nice.” Sara commented wryly with a smile as she looked around her. They all seemed busy finishing with the rest of those beasts, others escaping by returning directly to the portal that was beginning to close. The earth trembled with force and didn’t stop, clearly that being lost its power by not having achieved what it needed.

 

“We're winning!” Alex yelled completely euphoric, striking the edge of her katana at one of the beasts but this thing did not even put up a fight, simply to feel that tremor began to run directly towards the portal. The lightning bolts of that storm fell with force around it, its energy began to fade little by little. “That’s it! Run, bitches!” Screamed the brunette somewhat exhausted, full of green blood, sweat, dirt and some of her own red blood.

 

“They're retreating!” Kara shouted from the sky, flying around the place to finish off some remaining winged beasts. Barry ran and ran finishing with each of the monsters that managed to escape that great army, while the united army pushed and pushed back all those beasts, which died and others returned from their place.

 

Filled with red and green blood, sweat, weariness and dirt on their bodies and faces, they all watched as that portal closed forcefully exploding and making the earth tremble with force.

 

“We're winning!” Ray shouted happily, smiling, beaten but victorious as he saw several creatures abandon everything they did and run back in despair, fear. The same one they had had all this time.  They all did the same, cheered loudly raising their weapons, raised their arms up for the joy of having overcome that evil.

 

“That's right, run away!” Nate shouted, still turned into iron, but after a few seconds he returned to his natural state, noticing Amaya's presence which made him approach her to be able to speak.

 

“I can’t believe we did it!” said Oliver, somewhat agitated, also beaten but somewhat pleased to have won.

 

“I can’t believe all this has happened." Diggle added as he took off his Spartan helmet and stroked his face, something beaten and bitten. Dinah and Laurel approached that group, having fought together and put aside for a moment that hard rivalry. As well as the Flash team.

 

“We lost Wild Dog, Ralph Dibny and several Viking and Chinese warriors.” Dinah said a bit exhausted and sore, near her shoulder had a bite wound which seemed important, but not too serious. “Wally, Caitlin, Mick and Curtis, are injured but have survived…”

 

“But we've made it!” Sara said with a smile as she saw the horizon slowly clear away, those black clouds began to slowly disappear.

 

“I can’t believe we survived ... I can’t believe everything we did.” Ava said, smiling and a little sore.

 

“Yeah ... apparently everything goes back to its place.” Lagertha said as everyone around her began to recover, approaching to help the wounded and, sadly, raise the corpses of those who had died. The warrior posed both mans on her hips, sighing deeply into the air. Mulan did exactly the same, although she began to remove part of her heavy armor.

 

Sara stared at both women, completely normal to the naked eye but both, excellent warriors and to tell the truth, excellent friends. “I'll never know how to thank this, really.”

 

Ava at her side, nodded. “You have been very helpful, we would not have done it without you ... surely we would not have survived.”

 

“You don’t have to do it, you've done this for us too.” Mulán replied smiling at the blonde, remembering the times Sara and the Legends had helped her. “It is also an opportunity to experience something truly incredible. This is not something you see in China…”

 

“It was only fair to compensate.” Lagertha nodded, putting one of her small axes in her armor belt. But then she turned to see Mulan at her side, something curious. “Did you say China? What year are you from?”

 

“My name is Hua Mulán ... I'm from China, Jin Dynasty. Year 420.” Said the Chinese woman, completely proud, feeling the warm breeze against her face.

 

“Wow...” commented the slightly surprised Viking. “Does that mean I'm younger than you?... How far is your village from my kingdom?"

 

“You will not invade us, Lagertha. Don’t you dare!”

 

Sara and Ava looked at each other funny, so Ava went ahead reminding her that passing information could complicate things. “Girls...”

 

“Yes, we know. We should not say anything...” Mulán replied. “Alex told us.”

 

“Sorry, we don’t make the rules...” Sara smiled, shrugging. “... But we break them.”

 

“So, this is ... your place. Wow…” She looked around seeing that beautiful place, that landscape although the fire was starting to burn in some places, it was a paradise. “I wish I could enjoy this… The air is a bit strange but ... it's good ...”

 

The four women began to walk through that meadow, helping some people to get up, noticed how they all did the same. In those moments, Alex who had heard that last part, approached Sara with some difficulty and touched his shoulder to get his attention.

 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” The brunette asked as she wiped the blood from her cut lip and tilted her head, Sara nodded a little curiously and started walking beside her to discover what it was all about. While they walked away for a moment, Ava, Dinah and the other two warriors began to walk helping people move, looking for more wounded and dead people.

 

“What an unusual birthmark you carry on your shoulder.” Ava told Dinah when she helped her take off her Black Canary leather jacket so it would not cause any more damage.

 

Dinah was surprised at that and then tried to see her shoulder in the back area, then nodded. “My father didn’t have it, but my grandfather did ... According to a small family story, this birthmark was in each generation but always skips one.” The woman explained with a smile, remembering it.

 

“How funny...” Lagertha commented upon hearing her talk and approaching to see that mark on her shoulder. Neither Ava nor Dinah understood why until the blond warrior took off part of her armor and lifted the leather, showing that same mark on her shoulder. Almost accurate... “My father didn’t have it but my son didn’t either ... however, my grandmother did. How strange, isn’t it? My father said it was a way for the goddess Freyja to mark their strongest warriors.” She asked grinning and then walked away to Alex and Sara, leaving Ava and Dinah completely amazed.

 

“Is she my...?” Dinah whispered a little surprised and then saw the woman in the distance again, helping injured Chinese archers to get up next to Mulán. Ava simply looked at her with her eyes open and nodded.

 

While a few meters away was Sara and Alex, talking about something very important or at least is what their expressions indicated.

 

“I just say…” Alex said crossing her arms and watching Mulán and Lagertha helping a big berserker. “... you know what will happen after she comes back to Scandinavia, some time later, we will see her die…”

 

“We have broken so many rules...” Sara nodded a bit sad and then saw the brunette again. “But we owe it to her... just for this time.”

 

Both nodded but then Sara spoke again.

 

“Thank you.” Sara laid a hand on the healthy shoulder of the brunette, grateful. “I don’t know how you did it, but really, thank you ... I'm sorry we thought you abandoned us.”

 

“It’s okay.” The brunette nodded somewhat in pain, her ribs or some of them broken. “I had a month in hell to think about it ... I knew what this son of a bitch would do, just ... I helped as best I could.”

 

Sara smiled sideways for her and came over to hug her tightly. Although their start had been rocky and hard, both had become very good friends ... and now that hug finally joined them again.

 

“Wait...” Alex said as she separated. “This is not the end, Sara ... This thing will try again at some point. Not now, we have finished it but will try it one more time, thousand years later...”

 

“And there will be someone to stop him.” Sara said with a nod, watching those three armies meet each other, help each other. Sara smiled slightly at her friend and patted her shoulder leaving her there, a little thoughtful. But a voice at her side made Alex wake up from that dream.

 

“Are you nervous?” Laurel asked standing at her side with her arms crossed. Alex to see her in that impressive Black Siren suit, so badass. But even so, she looked pretty beaten up.  “I mean... for being with your ex, here.”

 

That sounded less jealous than she thought, Laurel fixed her gaze on all those surviving people.

 

“No.” Admitted Alex noticing how Sara and Ava approached the warriors and told them to go with them, while other surviving Time Bureau Agents helped the wounded. Then she looked again at the metahuman woman by her side. “After a long time, I'm in love with someone else…. But that person doesn’t feel the same as me. But you know what? I’m okay with it…”

 

Laurel sighed and looked at Alex, distressed. “I'm sorry I distrusted you.”

 

“Don’t worry, I understand…” Alex said after a few seconds, smiling. “I'm sorry I locked you ... but it was necessary.”

 

The metahuman smiled at her pleasantly and Alex laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently before turning and starting to walk to join the others, but Laurel's voice made her stop.

 

“It's not like you think...” Laurel said loudly, making the brunette turn to see her, still not understanding. After a moment of tension, Laurel continued. “You're not the only one who can feel something else, you know?”

 

Alex simply didn’t respond, seeing Laurel's tender smile, she corresponded.

 

* * *

 

**Some days after...**

“Tell me the situation, Gary…” Ava asked walking down the corridor of the Waverider after having taken a nice, beautiful shower and having slept and eaten enough, now she felt much better.

 

“After the funeral of all we have lost, everyone has returned to their respective cities and Eras. All the seriously wounded recovered little by little with the necessary attention. Most of the Vikings and Chinese warriors have returned to their respective time, and we have erased everything necessary from their minds to avoid chaos. But everyone remembers being in an epic battle ... nothing out of the ordinary.” Gary explained a little nervous as he walked beside her.

 

“No, tell me why we went back to the Waverider.” Ava said as she turned down one of the corridors toward the Bridge. “We were looking for a new Bureau building, until you said we should go back. Why? Something happened to Sara? Can’t that woman be some days without getting into trouble? We should start looking for the creatures that escaped and return them soon to their place.” 

 

“Well, specifically I can’t explain it ... only Captain Lance said it was necessary to come back.” Gary fixed his glasses but then hissed in lamentation, remembering that his nose was recovering after being broken in that epic battle.

 

Ava was going to refute that, of course threatening Gary until she got to the ship's Bridge. They were all there, some pretty balloons and decorations made the place look more ... festive. A long table with food, drink, music and more. And above all, Sara waiting for her with everyone else.

 

“SURPRISE!” Everyone shouted, surprising her completely, making Ava startle at that.

 

“What the hell is this?” Asked the Director of the next and reformed Time Bureau, completely surprised and placing a hand on her chest at the surprise, which made Sara laugh with a little pat.

 

“It's our party!”  Sara said approaching her and taking her surprised face to kiss her with complete devotion, even laughing when she noticed how adorable she looked. Like everyone else, she still did not seem to come out of her astonishment. “Our wedding party was interrupted ... I thought it would be best to recover that moment, with the people we really love. True friends in adversity, Zari helped me with everything, Laurel too and Gary tricked you into coming.”

 

“And me too.” Alex raised her hand.

 

“And Alex too.” Sara added pointing at her with her thumb.

 

“I helped save the world.” The brunette added with a grimace and raised her beer before drinking, Laurel beside her rolled her eyes and then turned to look for someone else to growl with about having to be there.

 

“It's amazing ... did you do all this for me? A week after leaving almost battered in a war?” Ava asked completely amazed, seeing some purple arrangements hanging. Everyone was there, having a good time and trying to cope after the loss of some loved ones.

 

“I had some help…” Sara said smiling and cocking her eyes to see Oliver, Barry watching her and raising their beers. At that moment, voices were heard coming from one of the corridors until Zari and Dinah entered the place with some company, two women. A blonde and an Asian brunette who wore completely different clothes than they were used to, wore ... normal clothes.

 

“What is this place?” Lagertha asked entering the ship's Bridge, completely ignoring that everyone was there. Both looked funny but really hot with Ava and Sara's clothes.

 

“You'll get used to it...” Mulan said with a smile, placing a hand on her shoulder noticing that the blonde was approaching the walls of the ship to caress them and then put their ear on these, opening their eyes big.

 

“Why do I wear these clothes and why are so thin? Aren’t you cold? How is everything illuminated without fire or torches?” She asked curious, astonished and somewhat anxious perhaps. “Why are we here?”

 

“Indeed.” Asked Ava surprised seeing Sara, how soon and everything was ruined?

 

“Do you hear that? That are voices! But there are no instruments!” Mulán pointed upwards and both were silent, listening to the rhythm of one of the songs that Zari played thanks to Spotify.

 

“Well ... After the battle, we thought it was not enough to thank them for what they did for us.” Sara began and crossed her arms, trying not to laugh at how they both acted. “Also, this is our wedding feast and I thought they couldn’t miss ... they are great friends.”

 

“I agree, very much agree. Just remember the rules.” Ava reminded her as she wrapped her arm around her waist, smiling.

 

“I already missed this bossy Ava, my director.” Sarah flirted, raising an eyebrow.

 

“What rules? The rule of not telling anyone about this?” The Viking warrior asked. “I'll tell the whole damn world about this! This big feast with the Gods, and music, after a huge battle! Everyone will know!”

 

“Nate?” Sara asked turning to see Nate as did Ava, who seemed somewhat cheerful already drinking a bit of beer.

 

“She will not say anything out of the ordinary in History.” Nate nodded, and it was the truth.

 

Both warriors narrowed their eyes without understanding, while the two blondes kissed between giggles.

 

“Thanks.” Alex whispered to Sara in her ear, squeezing her shoulder gently. Completely grateful that she did something for the blonde, because at the end, both should have kept her alive those two years.

 

“You're welcome ... I just thought it was best to do my part, before she ... died when she return.” Sara said making a face and watching as both mythical warriors, trying to understand what it was to dance and how to do exactly that music , or how to move with 'Chained To The Rhythm' by Katy Perry. Enjoying, laughing. Completely out of the ordinary.

 

Sara smiled with some happiness at that, until she felt arms around her waist tight so she turned around. At another time she would have broken the face of anyone who dared to do that, but since Ava ... everything changed.

 

“Underneath all that hard and strong aspect, there's a beautiful person in there, Sara Lance.” Ava said staring into those blue eyes she loved so much. Eyes that had passed from grief, sadness since all this had begun, to happiness. “I love you, Sara Lance ... you really have not done more than complicate my life, change it and do it a lot, but a lot lot lot... better.”

 

Sara smiled as did her wife and simply leaned over to kiss her slowly, inseparably together so that there was no millimeter to separate them. Nothing could with them, because now they complemented each other.

 

“And now at last, we can go to our planned honeymoon on some very hot, perfect, distant beach...” Ava said sighing deeply as she broke away from that kiss, feeling her whole body leave the tension and relax completely.

 

“Where nobody bothers us.” Sara added. “And have a lot of sex!”

 

“For weeks!” This time they both said it and then again, they leaned in to kiss until Gideon interrupted them suddenly, to their bad luck.

 

 ** _“Captain Lance, I'm sorry to interrupt but, we have a situation ...”_** Gideon began once more.

 

“Not now Gideon!”

**THE END**

**(FOR NOW. SOON, MAYBE, POSSIBLY ... WILL CONTINUE...)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End? We don't know that... possibly, there is more.

**Author's Note:**

> First, thanks for reading this. Sincerely, I haven't done it for a long time, and I will try to give my best. I don't write very well in English, my language is Spanish but i can try to do it. Not in the best way, but if someone wants to help me with that and read it before, it's welcome.  
> I will take my own path in this, perhaps naming some of the episodes but it will be somewhat different. I will add one of my own characters close to Ava very soon, called Alexandra Diaz (Think about Odette Annable).


End file.
